


Twain Harte

by Fullbuster, Kaoru_Himura



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, No Omegaverse, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 243,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_Himura/pseuds/Kaoru_Himura
Summary: Una mordedura le cambió, le hizo caer en el infierno para encontrar entonces el amor, pero en un mundo regido por las normas sobrenaturales, descubrió la traición. Años después, el lobo alfa que una vez abandonó el pueblo regresa para reclamar lo que una vez fue suyo.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 19





	1. La  mordedura

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita por dos autoras: Fullbuster y Kaoru Himura.

**Capítulo 1: La mordedura**

En el condado de Tuolumne, California, un pequeño pueblo pasaba desapercibido del resto del mundo. Twain Harte tan sólo tenía una población de dos mil doscientos veintiséis habitantes, pero no era ese dato el que más importaba a la gente a la hora de elegir vivir allí, sino los mil trescientos casos delictivos que se registraban cada año y que, al parecer, la policía no era capaz de darles una explicación razonable.

En aquella noche de luna llena, el agonizante grito de un adolescente retumbaba entre las colinas. Sus piernas corrían lo más rápido que le permitían pese al inmenso dolor que todo su cuerpo sufría.

Entre la oscuridad, tan sólo se vislumbraban sombras. Durante un instante, se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol, dejando la huella ensangrentada de su mano en él antes de continuar corriendo, tambaleándose como podía segundos antes de tropezar y caer por un pequeño precipicio hasta golpearse la espalda contra una gran roca.

Otro grito sonó dejando entrever su posición a esa respiración y gruñido que llevaba minutos escuchando a su espalda. Se levantó un poco la sudadera del equipo de natación del instituto de Twain Harte para ver cómo la herida no dejaba de sangrar. Le ardía todo el cuerpo, como si llevase veneno en él. Podía sentir cómo se expandía el dolor hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Quería correr, llegar al pueblo lo antes posible, ir a urgencias, pero no podía moverse. Apoyó su mano ensangrentada por culpa de tratar de taponar su hemorragia sobre la gran roca a su espalda, pero lo único que consiguió fue dejar otra huella más. Sus piernas ya no respondían y finalmente… supo que estaba perdido cuando escuchó ese gruñido justo encima de la zanja donde había caído.

Unos ojos rojos como la misma sangre aparecieron frente a él. Una sombra oscura bajaba por la zanja con total maestría en busca de su presa herida. No podía creer que de entre todas las noches que salía a correr por aquel sendero, hoy sería su último día. Otro caso más que añadiría el índice y las estadísticas de Twain Harte.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando ser devorado por aquel animal que acababa de morderle sin contemplación alguna en la cintura. Ni siquiera pensó ya en correr, olería su sangre, su miedo, la testosterona disparada... Ese animal ya no le perdería la pista y él tenía cuatro patas, podía correr mucho más rápido de lo que él jamás haría.

Esperó el golpe sabiendo que era su final y abrió los ojos un instante más sorprendiéndose al ver cómo el animal adoptaba una forma a dos patas. Aquel pelaje desaparecía dejando ver a un humano de largo cabello oscuro que se acercaba hacia él.

Gritó con fuerza como si alguien pudiera encontrarle en medio de la nada, como si eso fuera a ocultar lo que estaba viendo. Todo le parecía irreal. Un animal no podía convertirse en humano, pero allí estaba frente a él. Su grito se ahogó en la garganta cuando sin compasión alguna la mano del hombre apretó su garganta evitando que siguiera gritando.

– Qué excitante olor a miedo – susurró el hombre cerca de su oído.

Sasuke cerró los ojos al sentir cómo aquella asquerosa lengua recorría su mejilla y se llevaba consigo una de las traicioneras lágrimas que derramaban sus ojos. Apretó con más fuerza su abdomen tratando de bloquear la continua sangre que salía del mordisco.

– Después de tanto tiempo… por fin podré tenerte – susurró.

– Mátame de una vez – susurró Sasuke con la poca voz que podía salir de su apresada garganta.

– ¿Matarte? Eso perdería toda la emoción. Verás, Sasuke… no siempre funciona el mordisco, pero cuando lo hace… me divierte – le dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa antes de juntar sus labios con los de ese adolescente, de meter su lengua en la cavidad bucal del joven para recorrerla a sus anchas mientras éste se revolvía y trataba de apartarle sin éxito alguno.

Sabía que aquel hombre era un adulto, que tenía más fuerza que él, pero aun así… ni siquiera consiguió moverle ni un solo milímetro. Era como si tuviera una fuerza descomunal cayendo sobre él e impidiéndole moverse. Creyó estar perdido y entonces, la cabeza de aquel tipo se desplomó rodando por el suelo y sacando un grito aún más aterrador que los anteriores.

– Ey, vale… - escuchó la voz de otro adolescente – estás a salvo, ¿vale? Vamos… tranquilo.

Por un instante, dejó de gritar pero no porque quisiera parar, sino porque el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre empezaba a afectarle. La adrenalina bajaba y con ella, sus fuerzas. El dolor se incrementó mucho más de lo que sentía anteriormente hasta que sus ojos empezaron a nublarse.

Una cabellera rubia apareció frente a él, unos ojos azules tan intensos como el agua de aquel lago cerca de su casa. Pudo ver dos personas allí, dos figuras que o le habían salvado la vida o quizá… acabarían con su sufrimiento.

– ¿Lo conoces? – fue lo que escuchó Sasuke de aquella segunda figura, una más adulto que aquel rubio que había hablado primero, sin embargo, hasta sus voces se distorsionaban.

– Creo que va al instituto – escuchó antes de volver a oír el eco y la continua repetición de aquella frase.

– Hay que sacarlo de aquí – replicó aquel hombre del que Sasuke ahora conseguía ver lo más característico… su cabello plateado.

***

Sasuke abrió los ojos sobresaltado por aquella pesadilla. Por un instante, creyó que todo aquello había sido real, pero al verse en su cama, en su propia habitación y con el pijama, se dio cuenta… de que no podía haberlo sido. Sonrió incrédulo por haber soñado algo tan absurdo como un lobo convirtiéndose en un hombre. Había visto demasiadas películas de terror y empezaban a afectarle.

Se levantó con rapidez al escuchar aquel molesto ruido de las manillas del reloj. Nunca se había percatado de ese ruido pero hoy… le molestaba demasiado. Era temprano pero tenía que arreglarse para ir a clase.

Cuando fue hacia el aseo, lo encontró ocupado como todas las mañanas. Su hermano Itachi siempre era el primero en entrar y el último en salir. Todas las mañanas ocupaba el baño.

– ¿Vas para mucho, Itachi? – preguntó Sasuke pero no obtuvo respuesta, sin embargo, cuando iba a marcharse, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su hermano medio desnudo, tapando únicamente su intimidad con una toalla.

– Todo tuyo – le recalcó – me voy a la facultad.

– Genial – dijo Sasuke antes de entrar al baño.

***

Sentado en su moto, Naruto observaba cómo llegaba ese chico de cabello moreno. No podía negar que estaba preocupado por él, pero no podía ir directamente a hablar con él. Ya lo había intentado un par de veces, sobre todo con los de su manada. La primera conversación nunca resultaba bien.

– Tienes que hablar con él – escuchó a Gaara tras él.

– No sé cómo explicarle el cambio que va a sufrir – dijo Naruto – nunca funciona.

– Esta vez funcionará – dijo Kiba.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Lo he intentado cinco veces y ninguna funcionó. Gaara me rompió la nariz y Kiba… tú saliste corriendo – aclaró Naruto.

– Él es diferente – dijo Kiba mirándole fijamente – vamos… alguien debe contarle lo que está ocurriendo o pondrá en peligro a mucha gente. Tiene que aprender a controlarlo o matará a alguien en la siguiente luna llena.

– No es de mi manada – dijo Naruto sin más.

– Pero matasteis a su alfa – comentó Gaara con su seriedad habitual –. Todo el mundo sabe que un lobo solitario no sobrevive mucho tiempo. Necesita una manada y tú destruiste a su alfa. Tienes que acogerlo y enseñarle.

– Está bien… iré a hablar con él.

Naruto bajó de la moto y caminó hacia ese chico moreno que leía un libro mientras caminaba hacia el interior del instituto. Desde esa distancia y centrado en Sasuke, no se percató de cómo Gaara y Kiba chocaban sus manos como si hubieran conseguido su propósito.

– Bien hecho – sonrió Kiba – Apostemos… ¿Qué dices? ¿Corre o le rompe la nariz?

Gaara observó a ese moreno con cautela. Un chico con un buen físico y una sudadera del equipo de natación. Solitario como él, leyendo un libro y pasando de los demás que estudiantes.

– Le rompe la nariz – dijo Gaara.

– Yo creo que correrá – sonrió Kiba.

– No entiendo cómo Naruto no aprende que no es buena idea hablar con ellos de esto así a la primera de cambio. Ni siquiera ha empezado a experimentar cambios – explicó Ino sentada en el banco junto a los demás.

Naruto caminaba hacia Sasuke cada vez más deprisa, aprovechando que la sirena empezaba a sonar y todos los estudiantes entraban al edificio. Podía sentir la mirada de sus compañeros fija en su espalda, todos expectantes de lo que ocurriría con aquel chico. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente cómo iba a contarle todo.

Al llegar hasta él, se interpuso en su camino consiguiendo que así aquel adolescente apartase la mirada de su libro. Los profundos y oscuros ojos de Sasuke se apartaron del papel para mirar a ese chico rubio que jamás había visto, sin embargo, un escalofrío recorrió su columna al recordar aquella pesadilla. En ella había un chico de cabello rubio.

– Perdona… - intentó hablar Naruto mientras buscaba las palabras para abordar el tema.

– Estás perdonado – dijo Sasuke sin más volviendo a su libro y rodeándole para marcharse al interior del edificio.

– Ey – le siguió Naruto intentando captar su atención.

– ¿Necesitas algo?

– Yo… quería preguntarte…

Sasuke esperó expectante cómo Naruto balbuceaba palabras sin sentido tratando de explicarse.

– Verás… te va a sonar todo muy raro pero… ¿Crees en lo sobrenatural? – preguntó Naruto.

– ¿Eres de esos bichos raros del grupo de debate sobre los extraterrestres? – preguntó Sasuke confundido.

El rostro de Naruto se tornó completamente rojo, más al darse cuenta gracias a su sensible audición cómo sus compañeros se reían a la espalda tras haber escuchado aquello.

– No – dijo Naruto muy tenso y avergonzado.

– Mira… si quieres que entre en uno de esos grupos raros… déjalo, no me interesa.

Sin más, Naruto observó cómo ese chico empezaba a caminar nuevamente y se metía en el edificio. Se giró frustrado mientras resoplaba y entonces… observó a Gaara, Neji, Deidara y Kiba riéndose a carcajadas sobre cómo un simple adolescente le había dado esquinazo.

– ¿Lo habríais hecho mejor? – preguntó Naruto algo molesto.

– Vamos, Naruto… eres un gran alfa – dijo Gaara al final – pero las palabras no son tu fuerte. Vayamos a clase antes de que no nos dejen entrar.

Tras las clases, toda la manada se reunió a la sombra de un gran árbol para debatir qué iban a hacer con ese adolescente. Ninguno tenía un plan decente para convencerle, pero algo tenían que hacer. No podían permitir que perdiera el control en algún momento o que empezase a notar los efectos secundarios.

– Sabemos una cosa… el mordisco ha funcionado – comentó Kiba.

– Creí que se moría – dijo Naruto preocupado y cabizbajo.

– Debiste avisarnos – comentó Gaara frustrado por aquella decisión.

– No hubo tiempo. Estaba entrenando con Kakashi y simplemente… escuchamos su grito. Cuando llegamos, Orochimaru ya estaba encima de él y le había mordido. No podía dejarle allí en el bosque.

– ¿Y llevarlo a su casa era la mejor opción? – preguntó Ino algo asustada de aquella decisión.

– No podía contarle la verdad allí.

– Habría sido el mejor momento – repitió Ino.

– Se desmayó prácticamente en mis brazos. He pasado toda la noche en su habitación comprobando que respirase. Ni siquiera sé cómo sigue vivo después de ese mordisco.

– Es un chico fuerte – concretó Gaara – no muchos han sobrevivido al de Orochimaru.

– Pero me preocupa. Está vivo… vale… ¿Y cómo voy a controlarle? En cualquier momento empezará a mostrar síntomas de transformación y no tiene ni idea.

– ¿Os habéis fijado en sus ojos? – preguntó Gaara a todo el grupo – es lo primero que me cambió a mí. Mi sentido de la vista se volvió loco, no conseguía leer correctamente pero sí veía mejor en la oscuridad. Después vino el oído, más agudizado que nunca, podía escuchar hasta a los roedores trepando por las enredaderas de la hiedra de mi ventana.

Todos se miraron fijamente unos segundos. Nadie había pensado en comprobar cómo iba, sus ojos parecían normales esa mañana pero quizá… cuando la luz le diera de lleno, sus ojos brillarían como ocurría en la oscuridad. Se adaptarían a esa falta de luz.

– Vamos a tener un gran problema – dijo Gaara al ver cómo unas chicas entraban por el edificio de la piscina con unas cámaras de fotos y balbuceaban entre risas.

– ¿Por qué? Sólo son un par de fans del equipo de natación – dijo Deidara.

– ¿Es que aquí nadie se fija en la ropa que llevaba ese chico? – dijo Ino una vez más – llevaba una sudadera del equipo de natación.

– Es nadador – dijo Gaara – y dudo que esas chicas vayan con cámaras de fotos sólo porque les apetezca. Si le sacan una foto de lleno a sus ojos… se acabó. Todo el mundo sabrá que hay algo extraño en este pueblo, adiós a nuestro secretito.

– Hay que detenerlas – se puso en pie Naruto para salir corriendo hacia la piscina.

– Quizás piensen que es un efecto óptico debido a la luz reflejada en la lente – gritó Kiba cada vez más alto conforme más se alejaba Naruto.

– Vamos, muévete – le urgió Ino dándole un puntapié en el zapato para que dejara de holgazanear y fuera tras Naruto.

– Ya han salido los demás tras Naruto. ¿De verdad hace falta que yo también vaya? – quiso librarse pero una mirada de Ino le dio a entender que más le valía comenzar a moverse o iba a pagar las consecuencias – vaya mierda, con lo a gusto que estaba – se quejó Kiba mientras apoyaba los brazos sobre el césped para ponerse de pie.

– Ya podrás dormir después. Ahora hay que evitar que alguien descubra al nuevo – comentó la rubia antes de agarrarle de la chaqueta por el hombro terminando de ponerlo en pie y tirando de Kiba para que comenzara a correr.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, vieron a su alfa buscando con la mirada a Sasuke entre los miembros del equipo de natación y el resto de la gente que había ido a observar el entrenamiento. Naruto captó a Neji mezclado entre la gente y, con un leve movimiento de cabeza, le indicó si había visto al moreno, pero el encogimiento de hombros por parte de Neji le dio a entender que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba.

Un silbido captó la atención de ambos y vieron a Ino cerca de las gradas señalando al grupo de admiradoras que se encontraban al pie de ésta cuchicheando entre ellas y soltando risitas hasta que algo captó la atención de una de ellas y dio el aviso al resto. Inmediatamente, las chicas que poseían una cámara la prepararon para sacar una fotografía.

Naruto tuvo la impresión de que todo iba a cámara lenta cuando la chica levantó los brazos para alzar su cámara de fotos y conseguir un buen encuadre de su objetivo, que llegaba de los vestuarios con un apretado bañador, una toalla blanca alrededor del cuello y en sus manos llevaba las gafas y gorro de natación. No supo si era por la preocupación al ver que no llegaría a tiempo para impedir que la chica sacaba la foto o por el fabuloso cuerpo que ocultaba Sasuke bajo la ropa. Debido a la preocupación por el peligro que corría Sasuke, no se fijó en su cuerpo cuando le cambió la ropa y le puso el pijama.

Sus pies se pusieron en marcha cuando escuchó que la chica daba al botón de zoom y el objetivo de la cámara se alargaba para conseguir una mejor foto de Sasuke. Su pulso se aceleró a mil por hora mientras trataba de llegar al moreno sabiendo que no llegaría a tiempo en su forma humana y casi se le paraliza el corazón al ver el destello del flash, pero por suerte no fue así gracias a uno de los miembros de su manada.

Deidara se había plantado tras Sasuke y había colocado sus manos abiertas sobre los ojos del chico, mostrando los tatuajes en forma de lengua que tenía en las palmas. Sasuke tardó unos segundos en procesar que no podía ver porque algo bloqueaba su vista, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, apartó de un manotazo a Deidara e intentó seguir su camino, aunque no contó con que más personas se unirían a ese extraño joven de largo cabello rubio.

– Pero, ¿qué demonios...? - soltó al sentir que le quitaban la toalla de los hombros – oye, tú, ¿se puede saber qué coño haces? - se dirigió a Kiba, quien le daba la espalda y se colocaba la toalla en la cabeza como si fuera un turbante y hacía poses raras frente a él.

Sasuke alzó su brazo y lo extendió para agarrar al adolescente por el hombro y darle la vuelta para encararle, pero antes de que siquiera sus dedos rozaran la chaqueta de ese joven de pelo castaño, sintió que su rostro era girado con cierta fuerza y violencia.

Ojos negros se encontraron con otros de color verde. Sasuke no pudo evitar arquear sus cejas en señal de confusión al notar que el pelirrojo que le sujetaba la cara no tenía cejas.

– Falsa alarma – pudo escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de ese extraño chico antes de que varios gritos afeminados se oyeran por todo el lugar.

– Mi cámara – chillaron algunas de las admiradoras con afición de paparazzi al ver cómo se quedaban sin sus preciados tesoros.

– Oh, cuánto lo siento – dijo Ino con un falso tono de disculpa que las otras chicas no notaron, mientras se ponía de pie – no sé cómo he podido resbalarme. Quizás había agua donde he pisado, no lo sé, pero lo siento muchísimo.

Las admiradoras ni siquiera la escucharon, solamente se quedaron ahí en el suelo observando cómo un par de cámaras se hundían en el fondo de la piscina y las demás se habían hecho añicos al estamparse contra el suelo. Una de las dueñas se arrastró gateando hasta su cámara y la cogió comprobando que la lente estaba destrozada y el cuerpo de la cámara también parecía insalvable.

Las admiradoras que no poseían ninguna cámara salieron antes del asombro y pronto se giraron hacia Ino para gritarle por lo que su torpeza había causado. La rubia usó su expresión de mayor pena, incluso sus ojos estaban llorosos como si se estuviese aguantando las lágrimas mientras hacía temblar su voz al disculparse, pese a que en realidad le daban igual esas chicas y sus cámaras. Por algo había fingido resbalar con tal de tener una excusa para chocar deliberadamente contra ellas y evitar que siguieran sacando fotos.

Pronto, se armó un gran revuelo, en el que las fans de Sasuke atacaban verbalmente a Ino, e incluso alguna le levantó la mano con la intención de darle una bofetada, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera bajarla, la mano de Neji la sujetó impidiéndole, mientras el resto de la manada se ponía frente a Ino.

Se habían olvidado de Sasuke al ver que trataban de atacar a su amiga y habían acudido en su ayuda, pese a saber que Ino podía defenderse sola, pero eran una manada y se protegían unos a otros.

Ino sintió ganas de destrozar a esa chica por tratar de golpearla, pero en ningún momento salió de su papel, ni siquiera cuando una sonrisa quiso salir a la superficie al ver que sus compañeros siempre le cubrirían la espalda, sino que siguió disculpándose y lloriqueando con mayor intensidad como si el gesto de la otra chica le hubiese asustado.

Naruto pensó que debían darle un Óscar a Ino a mejor actriz. A veces le sorprendía la facilidad que su amiga tenía para actuar y expresar emociones que realmente no sentía. Pero dejó de pensar en ello cuando, por su visión periférica, captó movimiento y vio que Sasuke estaba aprovechando que el caos para escabullirse.

A Sasuke le gustaba la tranquilidad y odiaba que algo alterara o interrumpiera su entrenamiento, pero en ese momento, estaba contento de que se estuviese armando ese jaleo, porque había logrado que esa panda de locos dejara de molestarle sin que él tuviera que hacer nada.

Dio unos pasos y cogió del suelo su toalla, la cual había tirado el chico de pelo castaño a su paso para ir hacia donde esas chicas se estaban peleando. Dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la calle de la piscina más alejada de donde habían caído las pertenencias de esas escandalosas adolescentes, porque sabía que alguien tendría que meterse en el agua para sacarlas y no quería que le molestaran mientras nadaba.

– Tenemos que hablar – le dijo alguien agarrándole del antebrazo.

Al girarse, Sasuke reconoció al excéntrico rubio fan de lo sobrenatural que había tratado de reclutarle para algún grupo raro. Creía que le había dejado claro que no le interesaba, pero por lo visto ese rubio era insistente y no se daba por vencido.

– Ya te he dicho que no me interesa ser miembro de tu grupo de fanáticos de hombrecillos verdes. No quiero debatir con vosotros sobre Mulder y Scully – le recordó Sasuke soltándose del agarre.

– No soy parte de ningún grupo sobre extraterrestres. Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante – le dijo con una inusual seriedad.

Sasuke le miró durante unos breves segundos analizando el rostro del chico frente a él, tratando de ver la mentira en sus ojos, pero parecía sincero por lo que decidió concederle algo de su tiempo para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

– Más vale que valga la pena y no me estés haciendo perder mi preciado tiempo. Tienes un minuto – le dijo dándole a entender que le escuchaba.

Naruto se debatió durante unos instantes sobre cómo contarle lo que sucedía, pero visto que la primera vez no había tenido mucho éxito al tratar de suavizar el tema y que apenas tenía sesenta segundos para hacerlo, decidió dejarse de rodeos e ir directamente al grano.

– Vas a experimentar cambios en tu anatomía que necesitas conocer y yo puedo ayudarte a entenderlos y controlarlos.

– ¿Eso es lo importante que tenías que decirme? ¿Una penosa frase para ligar? - le soltó Sasuke incrédulo – para tu información, llegas tarde, ya pasé la pubertad – le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

El moreno pensó que ya había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo con ese tipo y que debía empezar su entrenamiento, así que se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Naruto, quien se había quedado perplejo al ver que Sasuke pensaba que estaba intentando meterse en sus pantalones, o bañador en este caso, pero logró reaccionar a tiempo e ir tras él.

– No estoy ligando contigo – le aclaró agarrándole del brazo de nuevo – va en serio. Eres un hombre-lobo y si no me dejas ayudarte a dominar...

– Sabía que al final iba a tratarse de alguna frikada – le interrumpió molesto – no sé qué es peor: que trates de ligar conmigo para que me una a tu club de frikis o que te inventes cosas para conseguirlo. Ya te he dicho que no me interesa, nerd, así que déjame en paz.

Sasuke se soltó una vez más del agarre y continuó su camino, pero Naruto no iba a desistir fácilmente.

– No estoy mintiendo. Sé que es difícil de creer y asimilar algo así, pero es la verdad y tu vida y la de todos los que viven en este pueblo dependen de que me escuches y me dejes ayudarte – le dijo exasperado viendo que el otro no le hacía caso y seguía caminando, pero no se iba a dar por vencido – sufrirás cambios físicos y de comportamiento, tus sentidos se agudizarán, pero los más importantes son los mentales. Si no sabes cómo controlarlo, el instinto animal superará tu raciocinio, por lo que podrías atacar a cualquiera sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello, pero si me dejas enseñarte a fortalecer tu razón, podrás ser capaz de controlar ese instinto sin perder tu parte humana – le fue explicando con rapidez.

– Oh, no, Sam y Dean vendrán a por mí con sus camisas de franela por ser un lobo malo – se burló Sasuke sin siquiera dejar de caminar o mirarle.

– Todo esto se debe a que el ADN del lobo que te mordió se está mezclando con el tuyo – continuó explicándole eligiendo ignorar su comentario despectivo, pese a pensar que, para no gustarle y burlarse de las cosas sobrenaturales, bien que conocía series sobre esa temática y sus protagonistas.

Naruto se sorprendió cuando Sasuke se detuvo de repente y se giró hacia él con cara de enfado. Pensó que le gritaría o le diría algo pero no, se quedó mirándolo durante unos largos segundos y después, volvió a girarse y alejarse de nuevo. Naruto le siguió mientras continuaba

– Cuando aprendas a controlar tu instinto, podrás transformarte por completo o sólo algunas partes, como yo.

– ¿Ahora tú también eres un hombre-lobo? - le preguntó con mofa girando levemente la cabeza hacia atrás para dedicarle una sonrisa burlona, la cual desapareció en cuanto vio aquel rostro peludo, con hocico y dientes afilados.

Naruto había aprovechado que no había nadie cerca en los alrededores ya que todos se habían acercado a la disputa provocada por Ino, para mostrarle a Sasuke lo que podría llegar a conseguir con su ayuda, aparte de servirle para hacer que le creyera. Sabía que esa táctica conllevaba riesgos que no tardó demasiado en sufrir.

Sasuke se quedó congelado durante un instante, pero al segundo siguiente, su puño conectó con fuerza con el rostro de Naruto y rápidamente salió corriendo hacia los vestuarios. Huyó asustado de lo que acababa de ver sin siquiera preocuparse de saltarse el entrenamiento.

***

– Oh, dios, ¿cómo me he podido perder algo así? – Kiba se reía descontroladamente.

– No tiene gracia, me ha roto la nariz – le dijo Naruto limpiándose la sangre seca que le había salido de las fosas nasales por culpa del puñetazo de Sasuke.

Después de que el entrenador del equipo de natación zanjara todo el revuelo y echase a los que no pertenecían al club, ellos acabaron reuniéndose de nuevo bajo la sombra del árbol en el que habían estado antes del jaleo en la piscina.

– No te quejes tanto, que seguramente ya la tendrás como nueva – dijo Deidara restándole importancia a la herida de su alfa, ganándose la mirada furibunda de éste.

– Eso no quita que no me haya dolido – se quejó Naruto.

– Eso te pasa por enseñarle tu rostro transformado de repente y sin previo aviso – le dijo Gaara.

– De alguna forma tenía que conseguir que me hiciera caso, ¿no? Además, tú dijiste que las palabras no son mi fuerte, así que decidí mejor enseñárselo que explicárselo – se defendió Naruto.

– Esperemos que al menos tu loca estrategia haya sido efectiva y después de que se le pase el susto, esté dispuesto a escucharte – intervino Neji.

Todos se miraron sopesando las posibilidades de que ese moreno cabezota acudiera a ellos por voluntad propia cuando se calmase del susto, pero por las expresiones de sus rostros, se podía ver que no estaban muy seguros de ello.

– Me voy a casa. Necesito descansar. Ha sido un día estresante – dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie –. Ya mañana veremos si dejar que me rompan la nariz ha servido para algo o tendremos que pensar otro plan – comentó antes de despedirse de su manada y marcharse.

– Entonces, ¿quién ha ganado la apuesta? - le preguntó Kiba a Gaara cuando su ataque de risa terminó y Naruto estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharles ni con su agudizado oído.

– Yo – le contestó el pelirrojo.

– ¿Y por qué tú? Ha salido corriendo como predije – se quejó Kiba.

– Pero después de romperle la nariz, así que gano yo. Paga – Gaara extendió la mano en espera de su recompensa.

– No es justo – se quejó Kiba, aunque de todas formas, sacó un par de billetes de su monedero y los puso sobre la palma del pelirrojo con malhumor.

***

Sasuke se encontraba tumbado sobre su cama a oscuras. Habían pasado horas desde que regresó del instituto y se fue directo a su cuarto encerrándose en él, sin siquiera cruzar palabra con algún miembro de su familia. Para ellos, no era nada raro, estaban acostumbrados al comportamiento solitario del menor, por eso ni se les pasó por la cabeza que algo le ocurriera.

El moreno no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido ese día, con esa panda de locos persiguiéndole y ese rubio insistente dándole la brasa con teorías locas sobre que era un hombre-lobo. ¿Con qué fin? Suponía que para que se uniera al club al que perteneciese, pero ya no estaba seguro; ya hasta cavilaba la posibilidad de que todo se tratase de una broma pesada. Pero lo que no salía de su mente de ninguna forma era lo que había presenciado.

Durante toda la tarde, su cabeza no había parado de trabajar tratando de encontrarle una explicación a lo que había visto, a ese rostro tan parecido a un lobo, pero no podía ser real. La única explicación plausible a la que había llegado era que se trataba de una máscara que se había puesto mientras le daba la espalda, para convencerle de las locuras que le estaba contando. Una máscara demasiado real y que no sabía dónde la había podido conseguir. Quizás ese friki tuviera algún familiar que trabajase en cine o televisión como maquillador.

Aunque no fue el único pensamiento que le estuvo rondando por la cabeza. Algo de lo que le dijo ese rubio le sorprendió y se le había quedado grabado en la memoria. Había mencionado que un lobo le había mordido, lo cual hizo que se le viniese la horrible pesadilla que tuvo la noche anterior. Sabía que sólo había sido eso, una terrible pesadilla que no quería volver a tener, pero cuando las palabras salieron de la boca de ese chico, algo en su interior se removió.

No pudo evitar levantarse la camiseta y mirar su cadera al mismo tiempo que la palpaba. No había nada, su piel estaba tan tersa y suave como siempre, sin ningún rasguño o marca, lo cual probaba que ese rubio se equivocaba. No le había mordido ningún hombre-lobo, por lo que él tampoco era ninguno, solamente le había soltado eso porque era lo que se decían en los mitos y leyendas. Pero entonces, ¿por qué sentía que algo no encajaba, que algo se le estaba escapando en todo ese asunto?

No podía negar que le mosqueaba la coincidencia de tener ese mal sueño y, al día siguiente, tener a un fanático de los hombres-lobo acosándole e intentando convencerle de que él era uno. Era demasiada casualidad... Exhaló con frustración, estaba dejando que las palabras de un lunático le afectaran y le volvieran paranoico, cuando seguramente, sólo se trataba de eso, una estúpida coincidencia.

Se masajeó la sien; le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar, por lo que decidió distraerse con algo. Encendió la lámpara de la mesita para iluminar de forma tenue su habitación y se levantó cogiendo un libro de la estantería. Regresó a la cama poniéndose cómodo y abrió el libro por la primera página.

La lectura parecía estar funcionando, pero cuando iba por la tercera página, las letras parecían distorsionarse y emborronarse, siendo incapaz de distinguirlas bien. Se frotó los ojos con fuerza por si así conseguía que las letras volvieran a ser nítidas de nuevo, pero cuando abrió los ojos, su vista seguía nublada.

Supuso que quizás era por haber estado tantas horas sumido en la oscuridad o simplemente se debía al cansancio producido por la falta de sueño. Sea cual fuere la razón, estaba claro que lo mejor era no seguir forzando su vista y dejar la lectura para otro momento.

Se tumbó de nuevo y cerró los ojos para dormir un rato antes de la cena, pero tampoco pudo hacer eso porque a los pocos segundos, unos suaves golpes se oyeron en su puerta.

– Cariño, la cena está lista – escuchó la dulce voz de su madre al otro lado.

– Ya voy – contestó levantándose.

Al abrir los ojos, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, lo cual le convenció aún más que todo se debía al cansancio, por lo que se iría directo a dormir tras la cena.

Tras bajar al piso inferior y meterse en la cocina, se sentó con su familia en la mesa.

– Qué bien huele, mamá – la elogió Itachi, quien estaba sentado frente a Sasuke.

Sasuke no pudo estar más de acuerdo con su hermano. Realmente olía muy bien, tanto que se le estaba haciendo la boca agua.

– No todo el mérito es mío. Tu padre ha preparado la ternera en salsa de vino blanco que está para chuparse los dedos – le contestó Mikoto.

– Y a tu madre le ha salido su tronco de patatas y verduras tan rico como siempre – halagó Fugaku a su esposa, quien le sonrió complacida con el elogio.

Todos comenzaron a servirse de la comida preparada y cuando llegó el turno de Sasuke, sus padres y su hermano le miraron sorprendidos al ver cómo llenaba su plato hasta arriba de ternera. Les extrañaba que eligiese la carne habiendo otro plato más para escoger y más si era de verduras, ya que era lo que más le gustaba.

– ¿Has dejado de ser vegetariano, hermanito? - se burló Itachi.

– Nunca he sido vegetariano y lo sabes – le contestó molesto.

– Pero no es común que optes por ella antes que un buen plato de verduras y más si lleva tomate.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo tener antojo de comer la ternera que ha hecho papá? - soltó malhumorado.

– ¿Antojo? ¿Es que está embarazado? Hay que ver los jóvenes de hoy en día, no toman precauciones – se burló limpiándose las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos a causa de la risa.

– Idiota – masculló Sasuke.

– Ya basta – intervino Mikoto – Itachi, deja a tu hermano cenar tranquilo.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada furibunda a su hermano antes de centrarse en la carne de su plato. Olía tan bien que hoy le habían dado ganas de comerla. No era la primera vez que comía carne así que tampoco había que montar un escándalo por algo así, pero sabía que su hermano aprovechaba cualquier cosa para meterse con él.

Decidió ignorar a Itachi y se concentró en saborear esa ternera, la cual encontraba más sabrosa que nunca.


	2. Síntomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia escrita por dos autoras: Fullbuster y Kaoru Himura.  
> 

** Capítulo 2: Síntomas **

¡ _Tres días_! Ése era el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que el lunático y fan de los hombres-lobo invadiese su espacio para tratar de convencerle de unirse a su club fanático de lo sobrenatural. Una sonrisa se le escapó en el desayuno. ¡ _No había ocurrido nada en tres días_! Eso era todo un alivio y dejaba las dudas despejadas sobre todo lo que le habían dicho.

La tostada le esperaba en su plato, una suculenta tostada con aceite y sal como se tomaba todas las mañanas y, sin embargo… el beicon del plato de al lado le llamaba más la atención. Miraba el beicon de su padre, él estaba distraído con el periódico y su café. Ni se daría cuenta si se lo quitaba con rapidez aunque… también podía pedirle a su madre que le pasara uno del plato que estaba haciendo, pero eso causaría dudas en ellos de por qué llevaba tres días que la boca se le hacía agua al ver carne.

– Me voy a trabajar, sólo hay malas noticias en los periódicos últimamente – susurró su padre – que pases un buen día en el instituto, Sasuke – le sonrió antes de marcharse.

Sasuke sonrió también antes de despedirse, pero en cuanto salió por la puerta, lanzó la mano con gran rapidez y enganchó aquel beicon comiéndoselo con rapidez antes de que su madre le viera. Lo mantuvo en la boca al ver que su madre se giraba hacia él y disimuló no haberlo cogido. Por suerte para él, su madre salió con rapidez hacia el piso de arriba para saber el motivo por el que Itachi tardaba tanto en bajar hoy a desayunar.

– Itachi… vamos… vas a llegar tarde a clase – gritaba su madre bajo la escalera, momentos que aprovechó Sasuke para terminar de masticar y tragar aquel trozo de carne – Itachi… ¿No me oyes?

“ _Vamos, date prisa_ ”, escuchó Sasuke la voz de su hermano, algo que hizo girarse hacia su madre, quien seguía en la escalera como si no le hubiera oído.

– ¿Quieres bajar de una vez? No me hagas subir a buscarte – le gritó de nuevo – ITACHI – gritó más fuerte antes de comenzar a subir los peldaños.

“ _Por ahí no, loca_ ”, volvió a escuchar a su hermano. “ _P_ _or la ventana, vete por la ventana_ ”.

“ _Estás loco_ ”, escuchó una voz femenina y eso sí fue raro… sólo su madre estaba allí y no era la voz de su madre. Sasuke detuvo el desayuno intentando escuchar lo que ocurría. Ni siquiera entendía el motivo por el que su madre no escuchaba todo aquello, sin embargo, él podía oír claramente las pisadas de su madre golpeando los peldaños, cómo cruzaba el pasillo y se dirigía a la puerta de su hermano. Cerró los ojos concentrándose, escuchando con extrañeza las hojas de la hiedra de la ventana de su hermano moverse, al menos… hasta que la puerta se abrió y el golpe contra el suelo hizo que abriera los ojos. ¡ _Se había caído_! La chica que salía por la ventana había caído abajo entre los matorrales de la ventana. Sonrió al escuchar cómo las hojas se movían, cómo la chica trataba de levantarse y marcharse antes de que alguien la descubriera.

Metió la cuchara en su tazón de leche con cereales y se los comió obviando la tostada. Su hermano siempre había sido todo un “Don Juan”, las chicas le adoraban… y algunos chicos también. Su hermano no tenía preferencias, todo le gustaba con tal de pasar un buen rato y sobre todo… un buen sexo.

Cuando bajó a desayunar tras poner la excusa a su madre de que el despertador no había sonado, se sentó frente a su hermanito y desayunó en silencio, pese a que Sasuke sonreía con cierto toque que dejaba intuir a Itachi que sabía algo, aunque Itachi sabía que eso era imposible, nadie había escuchado ni visto salir a Mei Tarumi por la ventana.

En cuanto terminó su desayuno, Sasuke salió corriendo tras su hermano para acompañarle en el camino, aunque no dejaba de sonreír mientras caminaba a su lado, dejando que su hermano se tensase intentando adivinar qué era lo que sabía.

– Vale… deja de sonreír ya… ¿Qué es? – preguntó Itachi.

– Nada – dijo Sasuke caminando delante – Mamá te preguntará por los claveles que plantó el otro día bajo tu ventana – sonrió Sasuke – ha caído justo encima.

Itachi dudó un segundo, no sabía cómo su hermano había sabido todo aquello, aunque era posible que hubiera visto la caída, la ventana de la cocina estaba bajo la ventana de su habitación. No se preocupó más y sonrió.

– Sé un buen hermano y guárdame el secreto. ¿Quieres? – comentó Itachi.

– Claro… - susurró Sasuke – tu secreto está a salvo. Me voy al entrenamiento.

– ¿No tenías entrenamiento por las tardes? – preguntó su hermano dudando de aquello.

– Sí, pero estos próximos tres días tengo que ir por la mañana también, tenemos una competición el fin de semana y hay que practicar más. El entrenador quiere que vayamos.

Caminó calle abajo por aquel pequeño pueblo en dirección al instituto. El entrenador abriría la piscina sólo para ellos, para que pudieran practicar para esa competición que se acercaba contra uno de los institutos de otro pueblecillo cercano. Tan sólo una competición entre estudiantes pero a la que su entrenador daba mucha importancia.

Sus pasos se detuvieron un segundo al escuchar como una suave brisa a su espalda, entre los arbustos. Las hojas se movían con violencia pero no corría aire. Alguien corría en su dirección, escuchaba los pasos y se tensó. El sueño de aquella noche, con aquel lobo persiguiéndole por el bosque inundó su mente, el terror se hizo presente y su cuerpo se paralizó unos segundos, escuchando cómo se acercaba, era algo grande y entonces… cuando debía estar alcanzándole… todo frenó.

Se giró hacia la calle, estaba vacía excepto por su hermano que mandaba unos mensajes en su móvil y que no parecía haberse enterado de nada. Seguía en su mundo, sonriendo. Seguramente ligando con alguna chica. Suspiró en parte aliviado por dejar de oír aquel ruido entre los matorrales, sin embargo, volvió a oírlo y esta vez con mayor intensidad. Se sorprendió cuando vio que su hermano también se giraba hacia los arbustos. ¡ _Él también podía escucharlo_! Y entonces… apareció frente a ellos el maldito caniche de su vecina, ese asqueroso perro que siempre les ladraba y les mordía los pantalones.

– Apártate – gritó Itachi tratando de quitarse al perro de encima, moviendo la pierna mientras éste mordía su pantalón.

Sasuke empezó a caminar de nuevo pese al molesto perro que seguía a ambos calle abajo ladrando y mordiéndoles los tobillos. ¡ _Todas las mañanas lo mismo con ese dichoso perro_! Estaba harto de tener que aguantarlo y escuchar a su dueña llamarlo desde la puerta de su casa para que volviera, sin que el perro hiciera el más mínimo caso.

Por suerte, al final de la calle, el perro se marchó de nuevo hacia su casa y pudieron seguir el resto del camino solos, pese a que Itachi no paraba de quejarse de ese asqueroso perro. Mientras su hermano volvía a la conversación del móvil y tomaba la calle que llevaba a la universidad, él se dirigió hacia el pabellón deportivo donde se encontraba la piscina climatizada.

Entró en el edificio y caminó por los largos pasillos hacia la piscina y entonces… junto a las taquillas de los estudiantes, se detuvo un segundo al oír ese molesto pitido, un ruido que le hizo detenerse. Demasiado ruido, demasiado jaleo, muchos estudiantes caminando a su lado hablando todos a la vez. Movió la cabeza como si así pudiera quitarse ese maldito zumbido, pero algo ocurrió… una profunda voz sonó con claridad por encima del ruido.

– Van tres días – escuchó – sus sentidos deben estar agudizándose ya.

Sasuke no se giró pero se mantuvo a la escucha, más cuando reconoció la siguiente voz, la de ese chico rubio que había estado molestándole pero que, desde hacía tres días, no había vuelto a ver.

– No dejaré que se transforme – susurró Naruto.

– No puedes evitarlo, no eres su alfa, si empieza a transformarse y él no te ha reconocido como su alfa, no podrás impedirle nada.

– Algo se me ocurrirá – dijo Naruto de nuevo – no le perderé de vista.

Sasuke se giró entonces hacia atrás, sabiendo que las voces venían de allí, pero no podía verles. ¡ _Sonaban tan cerca pero no estaban allí_! ¿Dónde estaban esos dos? Los buscó asustado con la mirada, tenían que estar allí, los había oído con claridad y entonces… al fondo del pasillo, en el rellano de las escaleras los vio. ¡ _Era imposible haberlos escuchado a esa distancia por sus susurros_! Ambos chicos le miraron también entonces y Sasuke observó a ese pelirrojo mover sus labios en otro susurro hacia su compañero.

– Nos está escuchando – susurró, consiguiendo que Sasuke se girase de nuevo dispuesto a marcharse, pero tuvo que taparse los oídos con fuerza cuando una taquilla se cerró a su lado llenando su cabeza de un intenso pitido que le hizo desequilibrarse un segundo.

Naruto hizo el amago de ir a ayudarle al ver que su hombro se apoyaba contra la taquilla para no caerse y cómo sus dedos índices tapaban sus oídos. Gaara sonrió pero retuvo el brazo de Naruto para impedirle que fuera.

– Déjale – dijo Gaara – está aprendiendo.

– Los ruidos de cerca se intensifican cuando estás utilizando los de distancia – susurró Naruto – sabes lo que duelen cuando no sabes cómo bloquearlos.

– Pero lo está aprendiendo él por su cuenta, dale un poco de margen. No nos ha pedido ayuda, Naruto – le susurró Gaara.

Pitidos, eso era lo único que escuchaba Sasuke antes de empezar a oír de nuevo el murmullo de la gente. No podía callar todo ese ruido, el escándalo del pasillo, así que se repuso como pudo sin soltar sus manos de sus orejas y caminó con rapidez hacia el vestuario, cerrando la puerta tras él y dejando el ruido atrás. ¡ _Silencio_! Finalmente el silencio se hizo y pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

En el vestuario, todos sus compañeros se estaban cambiando ya y le observaron extrañados al verle tan raro, apoyado contra la puerta.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

– Sí – respondió Sasuke todavía confuso de lo que había ocurrido ahí fuera.

Sus compañeros empezaron a salir hacia la piscina, pero él esperó unos segundos para calmarse antes de empezar a buscar sus gafas, la toalla y el gorro. Fue el último en salir y en llevarse la queja de su entrenador. Quizá estaba un poco cansado de tener que ser él quien sacase adelante el equipo, de tener que ser el mejor de todos.

Caminó por el carril derecho para dejar la toalla en el banco de madera del fondo. En las gradas siempre había muchas chicas, pese era extraño que ese día precisamente, su nariz detectase todos aquellos olores de perfumes a la vez. Volvió a mover la cabeza y estornudó un par de veces tratando de librarse de esa mezcla de olores, pero fue imposible.

Se subió al trampolín junto a sus compañeros y se preparó para la salida. Por un momento, se asustó del pitido del entrenador. ¿Cómo podía afectarle algo así si el ruido de una taquilla al cerrarse ya le había desequilibrado? Todo su miedo se quedó atrás cuando lo escuchó silbar y no le produjo ninguna señal excepto el de que su cuerpo se impulsara hacia delante saltando de cabeza al agua.

Salió a la superficie y empezó a nadar aunque pronto escuchó unas risas al fondo y todos sus compañeros detuvieron la carrera para mirarle mientras el entrenador pegaba pitidos y más pitidos.

– ¿Qué narices haces, Sasuke? – preguntó el entrenador al verle nadar al estilo perro.

Sasuke se sorprendió de aquello, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba haciéndolo hasta que se lo dijeron. El sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas siendo incapaz de ocultarlo.

– ¿Te crees muy gracioso? Estamos a tres días de la gran competición contra el instituto rival y tú te pones a hacer bromas… sal de ahí y nada de verdad. Volvamos a empezar – gritó para que todos volvieran a salir.

– Joder – susurró Sasuke molesto, frustrado y sin entender nada de lo que le ocurría, sin embargo, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Naruto, que le observaban desde las gradas en silencio y con seriedad – maldita sea – se quejó en un susurro Sasuke saliendo finalmente por las escaleras metálicas para volver a su trampolín.

***

¡ _No podía creerse que ese chico hubiera entrado a su clase_! Sasuke miraba hacia las últimas filas observando a Naruto allí sentado. Todos los alumnos sabían que él no debería estar en esa clase, que tenía que salir, pero nadie se atrevió a pronunciar palabra, quizá porque querían ver cuándo el profesor de literatura inglesa se daría cuenta de que Naruto no pertenecía a su clase.

Le distraía… ese chico le distraía pese a que aún no había hecho nada desde hacía tres días, excepto perseguirle a distancia. Todo le parecía absurdo. ¿Tanto deseaba ese chico meterlo en su club de frikis?

– Señor Uchiha… ¿Por qué no sale aquí y nos lee algo sobre Tennessee Williams? – preguntó el profesor al ver cómo Sasuke estaba algo distraído mirando hacia atrás.

Sasuke maldijo en silencio su mala suerte, pero cogió el libro y salió hacia la pizarra para sustituir al compañero que estaba leyendo. Miró la portada del libro “Verano y humo”, podía leerlo bien así que se calmó y colocándose de frente a la clase, abrió el libro por la página donde había dejado su dedo marcándola y miró las letras.

Un borrón apareció frente a él, las letras se movían, se nublaban, tan sólo era tinta plasmada en un papel en blanco, tinta que no conseguía leer. Su corazón se aceleró al darse cuenta de que no veía esas letras, así que se giró hacia la pizarra intentando ver las letras en ella, pero otro borrón blanco apareció, no era la tinta… no era la tiza… era él… no podía leer.

Restregó sus dedos por sus ojos creyendo que de nuevo el cansancio le estaba afectando, pero al elevar la mirada, vio a un tenso Naruto que agarraba la mesa del pupitre casi deseoso de levantarse de allí para correr hacia él.

– ¿A qué espera, señor Uchiha? – preguntó el profesor recolocándose mejor las lentes y cruzando su brazo sobre el pecho, agarrando el brazo en el que sostenía su libro abierto – comience.

– Eh… - susurró Sasuke intentando pensar cómo era ese maldito libro. Él siempre había tenido una buena memoria, quizá podía recordar cómo seguía pero no… nada le venía a la cabeza ante los nervios – yo… - intentaba hablar pese a los nervios.

Su respiración se acrecentaba, se ahogaba y apretaba el libro con fuerza, con tanta fuerza, que creyó que lo rompería. El profesor se acercó a él molesto por ver que no le hacía caso y entonces, Naruto se levantó de golpe apartando a Sasuke del profesor y agachándole el rostro.

– Lo lamento, Sasuke no se encuentra bien hoy – aclaró Naruto.

– ¿Naruto Namikaze? – preguntó el profesor - ¿Se puede saber qué hace usted aquí? No está en mi clase.

– Lo siento… me lo llevaré a la enfermería.

– Namikaze, vuelva aquí inmediatamente – gritó el profesor al ver cómo Naruto empujaba de la espalda y hombros a Sasuke para sacarle de la clase.

– Al vestuario ya – le susurró Naruto a Sasuke, quitándole el libro de sus manos y empujándole por el pasillo para que se marchase – y agacha la cabeza.

Sasuke se quedó un segundo paralizado, pero al mirarse en el espejo y ver cómo sus ojos siempre oscuros empezaban a volverse azules, se sorprendió y prefirió hacerle caso, saliendo corriendo hacia el vestuario tal y como ese rubio le había sugerido.

– Sasuke Uchiha, vuelva aquí inmediatamente – le gritó el profesor al verle correr por el pasillo, pero Naruto se interpuso en medio.

– De verdad que no se encuentra nada bien, yo creo que va a vomitar, un virus en el estómago – dijo Naruto.

– Con usted hablaré luego – le dijo enfadado el profesor – no puede colarse en clases ajenas.

– Lo siento, es que sus clases me parecen muy interesantes.

El profesor le miró extrañado al ver aquella sonrisa casi más fingida que otra cosa, pero dejó el tema y volvió junto a sus alumnos. Luego expondría sus quejas a la directiva cuando acabase con su trabajo.

Al ver cómo el profesor volvía a su aula, Naruto corrió por el pasillo, dejando atrás su sonrisa y cambiando a un rostro preocupado. Sabía que esos ojos azules eran síntoma de que su parte animal estaba aflorando.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus respectivas clases y, sin embargo, Naruto escuchó un susurro proveniente de la clase 6A, la de Gaara. Se detuvo un segundo al escuchar su voz susurrando, seguramente estaría sentado en su mesa.

– Vas a necesitar ayuda – susurraba Gaara pero Naruto apretó los puños.

– Quédate en clase – susurró desde el pasillo – yo me ocupo de él.

– Pero…

– No hay peros que valgan, me ocupo yo.

– No es de tu manada, Naruto, él no te obedece como alfa, necesitarás ayuda, no seas terco y déjame ayudarte.

– Si necesito ayuda, te lo diré – susurró una vez más, esta vez dejando escapar la mueca de una sonrisa que tranquilizó a Gaara.

– De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado. Recuerda que el mordisco de Orochimaru no es precisamente de los suaves. Lo eligió por algo, ese chico será fuerte.

– Cuento con ello si ha sobrevivido – sonrió Naruto volviendo a correr.

Agudizó su oído hasta conseguir escuchar esa respiración inestable de Sasuke, sus quejidos de dolor al tratar de contener aquella extraña sensación que le recorría el cuerpo como si de un veneno se tratase, tratando de detener una transformación que se llevaría a cabo tarde o temprano porque él no podía controlarla.

Al entrar en el vestuario, seguía pensando cómo detener a Sasuke. Era fácil con su manada, un grito… sólo un aullido del alfa y todos se detenían y agachaban las orejas, hasta Sai y Gaara, que eran los más fuertes de su manada, bajaban ante aquello, pero ese pelirrojo tenía razón, Sasuke no había aceptado ser de su manada y su alfa estaba muerto, no podía detener sin más con un aullido.

Se agachó junto a Sasuke que se agarraba el brazo, un brazo que empezaba a transformarse lentamente y pensó en algo mientras escuchaba aquellos quejidos de dolor.

– El dolor nos vuelve humanos – susurró Naruto al recordar las palabras de su maestro – el dolor nos vuelve humanos – repitió cogiendo la muñeca de Sasuke y fracturándola, sacando el peor de los gritos de Sasuke, casi más un aullido de dolor que un grito humano, pero consiguiendo que el brazo volviera a la normalidad.

– Joder – gritó Sasuke entre lágrimas de dolor, agarrándose la muñeca con fuerza.

– Lo siento… era eso o dejarte inconsciente – aclaró Naruto - ¿Qué preferías?

– ¿Qué dolía menos? – le gritó Sasuke.

– Creo que esto – dijo Naruto.

– Me la has roto – se quejó Sasuke.

– Se recuperará en unos minutos.

– Estás loco, completamente loco – le gritó Sasuke.

– ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que te transformases? Todo sería más sencillo si te unieras a la maldita manada y nos dejases ayudarte – le gritó Naruto frustrado.

– ¿Aún sigues con eso?

– No seas cabezón, estás viendo los síntomas, hoy has nadado a estilo perro, tu sentido del oído se está desarrollando, estoy convencido de que también tu olfato y no hablemos de la pérdida de lectura… tu parte animal está saliendo y si no la controlas, irá a peor.

– Es sólo cansancio de la vista.

– Qué cabezón eres, maldita sea – se quejó Naruto – los animales no saben leer, por eso no puedes leer cuando te empieza a dominar tu instinto de lobo, tienes que aprender a sacar ese instinto sin perder tu parte humana para poder leer bien pese a tu transformación.

– El único cabezón eres tú que no dejas de tratar de venderme ese maldito club de nerds de lo sobrenatural.

Naruto perdió los estribos ante la terquedad de Sasuke, tiró el libro que aún llevaba en las manos y, agarrando al moreno de la parte superior de la camiseta, lo empotró contra la pared más cercana provocando que un quejido que parecía un pequeño alarido saliese de sus labios. No entendía cómo podía seguir negando lo evidente cuando estaba presenciando sus propios cambios, cómo los síntomas de su transformación se hacían presentes y eran cada vez más fuertes y frecuentes.

– ¿Pero qué mierda te pasa? ¿Primero me rompes la muñeca y ahora quieres hacer lo mismo con la espalda? - se quejó enfadado Sasuke empujando al rubio por el pecho con su brazo sano para liberarse, aunque sin mucho éxito.

– No, ¿qué mierda te pasa a ti? - le respondió Naruto con un tono bajo y grave que puso los pelos de punta a Sasuke – lo estás viendo con tus propios ojos y aun así sigues sin creer las explicaciones que te estoy dando.

Había algo en el aura que emanaba el rubio que hacía saltar todas las alarmas en el moreno; algo le decía que ese chico podía llegar a ser muy peligroso, pero no se iba a dejar amedrentar tan fácilmente.

– Porque son estupideces sin sentido. ¿Cómo me voy a creer que soy un hombre-lobo? Son sólo mitos, cuentos que la gente se inventó hace siglos para explicar enfermedades que se desconocían en aquel entonces y de las cuales tenían miedo precisamente por eso, por no conocerlas – le rebatió con enfado – lo que acaba de pasar en clase ha sido debido al estrés y al cansancio, nada más.

– El cansancio no explica que hayas nadado de esa manera tan peculiar hoy ni que puedas oír sonidos que para un humano cualquiera están fuera de su rango de audición. Por no hablar de tu brazo – le señaló y Sasuke bajó la mirada hacia su brazo lastimado - ¿Ves cómo está?

– Sí, veo que mi muñeca está rota por culpa de tus excentricidades – le contestó cabreado.

Naruto dirigió su mirada al brazo y vio que ya había vuelto a la normalidad. Por una parte, estaba contento de haber conseguido detener la transformación, pero, por otra, se maldecía porque era una evidencia menos con la que convencer a ese terco moreno de que decía la verdad.

– Ahora está bien – dijo ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Sasuke – vale, no del todo bien, pero es un brazo humano. Sin embargo, hace tan sólo unos instantes, has visto que estaba cambiando.

– Yo no he visto nada – negó con rotundidad.

– Vale – elevó la voz Naruto con algo de frustración. ¡Qué cabezota era ese chico! – pero no me puedes negar que lo has sentido.

Durante unos segundos, Sasuke no dijo nada porque aún podía notar esa extraña sensación que le había empezado a invadir en el aula, aunque ahora con mucha menos intensidad.

– Ya te he dicho que todo se debe al estrés y al cansancio – repitió porque era la única explicación coherente posible.

Sentía que algo andaba mal, que algo extraño estaba pasando, pero era de locos pensar que estaba relacionado de algún modo con la fantasiosa teoría del rubio frente a él.

– ¿Y qué me dices del color de tus ojos? - le dijo sacando su móvil y activando la cámara delantera para que Sasuke viera su propio rostro en la pantalla.

– Habrás puesto algún filtro – mintió.

– ¡Joder! ¿Por qué eres tan...? - intensificó su agarre sobre Sasuke y cuando vio la pequeña mueca de dolor en su rostro, le soltó frustrado – entiendo que no es algo fácil de asimilar, pero es la verdad y cuanto antes la aceptes, mejor, porque la seguridad de muchas personas, incluida la tuya, depende de que lo hagas, por lo que te daré un poco más de tiempo para ello – le dijo más calmado, aunque no tenía ninguna intención de quitarle el ojo de encima por lo que pudiera pasar.

Sasuke le observó unos segundos impactado por la seriedad con la que había dicho aquellas palabras. Ese rubio realmente se creía sus propias fantasías, pero él no iba a caer.

– No necesito tiempo porque no hay nada que asimilar. Ahora me voy al médico, ya que gracias a ti tengo una muñeca rota – le contestó irritado alejándose de la pared donde Naruto le había tenido acorralado.

– Ya casi debe estar curada – le comentó pero fue ignorado por Sasuke, quien sólo se limitó a recoger su libro del suelo y darle un golpe con el hombro al pasar a su lado.

Sasuke salió de los vestuarios y se dirigió hacia el aula donde aún permanecían sus cosas. Las recogería y se iría al hospital, debían mirarle cuanto antes la muñeca. No pudo evitar apretar con fuerza sus labios a la vez que cerraba en un puño su mano sana con mucha rabia acumulada.

Acababa de darse cuenta de que por culpa de ese idiota no iba a poder participar en la competición de natación para la que tanto se había estado preparando. Tantas horas de esfuerzo y trabajo duro desperdiciadas por culpa de un lunático que no diferenciaba la realidad de la ficción y que haría cualquier cosa por lograr que se uniera a su club de chalados.

Se sentía tan frustrado, tan cabreado y... triste. No pudo evitar que todos esos sentimientos le invadieran y se apoderaran de él, y antes de que pudiera ser consciente de lo que hacía, alzó la cabeza y aulló con todas sus fuerzas.

Un aullido lastimero pudo ser escuchado en todas las aulas cercanas llamando la atención de profesores y alumnos, pero sobre todo, de los integrantes de la manada de Naruto, quienes se preguntaron qué había podido pasar, mientras que el propio alfa sabía que era a causa de lo que había ocurrido.

El agudizado oído de Sasuke captó los murmullos que comenzaron a inundar el interior de las clases y eso hizo que se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. En un acto reflejo se llevó una mano a la boca tapándola sorprendido, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando se percató de que había usado la mano herida y no le dolía nada. ¿Cómo era posible? Debería haber gritado como loco por el dolor en cuanto hubiese movido la mano y por no hablar de cuando había entrado en contacto con su boca de golpe.

Se miró desconcertado la mano y la movió esperando no poder hacerlo o sufrir al hacerlo, pero no ocurrió ninguna de las dos cosas. La confusión hizo su aparición cuando giró su muñeca de todas las formas posibles sin ningún problema, parecía estar completamente bien.

No entendía nada, juraría que ese rubio le había roto la muñeca, había sentido el dolor... ¿Era posible que se la hubiese retorcido mucho o le hubiese pinzado algún nervio y por eso había sentido tanto dolor haciéndole creer que se la había roto? ¿O simplemente se la había abierto?

Un pensamiento se abrió paso entre tanta confusión. Si su mano no había sufrido ningún daño significaba que aún podía participar en la competición de ese fin de semana. Toda emoción negativa desapareció de inmediato y fue sustituida por un inmenso alivio. Sasuke estaba tan emocionado y contento que, de nuevo, no fue consciente de lo que hacía y alzó la cabeza otra vez dejando salir un fuerte aullido una vez más, aunque esta vez de felicidad.

Tal y como había pasado con el aullido anterior, éste también fue escuchado en las cercanías llamando de nuevo la atención de todas las personas que estaban dentro de las aulas y provocando que los alumnos cuchichearan con más intensidad por saber qué estaba ocurriendo fuera y algunos por miedo a que una animal salvaje se hubiese colado en las instalaciones. La manada de Naruto también se preguntaba qué demonios pasaba, no entendían qué podía estar provocando tenían los cambios de humor tan drásticos en Sasuke.

“ _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Naruto?_ ”, pensó Gaara, puesto que era el único que sabía que su alfa se había llevado a Sasuke consigo, sin tener ni idea de que Naruto estaba tan perdido como el resto.

Sasuke se sorprendió por haber actuado de esa manera, pero decidió que no era momento de ponerse a pensar el motivo para su comportamiento al escuchar a un profesor mandar callar a sus alumnos y decirles que iba a salir a comprobar lo que pasaba. Así que salió corriendo antes de que alguien pudiera verle y se dirigió a su clase correspondiente, de la cual el rubio lunático le había sacado.

***

Tras recibir un sermón por parte de su profesor por lo ocurrido y acudir a un par de clases más esa mañana, la hora del receso había llegado por fin. Sasuke suspiró agotado, ese día estaba siendo más extraño que el anterior por lo que necesitaba un rato a solas para pensar y recuperar fuerzas mientras comía algo. O al menos ése era su plan hasta que miró la fruta que se había llevado para almorzar.

Normalmente estaría más que encantado de comer su deliciosa manzana, pero en ese momento no le apetecía nada. Le parecía una comida insulsa que no le iba a llenar el estómago, él necesitaba algo con unas cuantas calorías más y, por supuesto, con más sabor, así que decidió guardar la manzana y dirigirse a la cafetería a por comida.

Al cruzar las puertas, vio a diferentes grupos de personas sentados en las mesas comiendo, charlando y pasándoselo bien, y también una fila de personas esperando su turno para servirse la comida que más les apeteciese del menú del día.

Sintió algunas miradas sobre él en cuanto entró en el lugar, las cuales se intensificaron cuando cogió una bandeja y se puso en la fila. Supuso que no era de extrañar ya que no era nada común verle por ahí y todo el mundo sabía que evitaba las multitudes lo máximo posible. Hacía tiempo que se había ganado fama de solitario gracias a sus pocas interacciones sociales y su actitud distante y fría hacia casi todo el mundo, por lo que no era nada raro que se sorprendieran al verle en la cafetería junto al resto de alumnos.

Trató de ignorar los cuchicheos y las miradas, pero no logró su objetivo porque sentía que una o varias personas le estaban observando con tanta intensidad que si seguían así, le iban a taladrar la nuca. No pudo evitar girar la cabeza para averiguar de quién se trataba y cuando vio al grupo que ayer había interrumpido su entrenamiento junto al rubio pesado, no puedo evitar poner cara de hastío.

¿Cómo no? Debería habérselo imaginado que serían ellos, parecía que se había convertido en el objeto de su deseo u obsesión, y allá donde mirase, se encontraba a algún miembro de ese grupito raro o a todos juntos.

Volteó la cabeza al frente y se dispuso a centrarse en la comida frente a él. Ese día había gran variedad de comida: podía ver desde verduras al vapor, pasando por macarrones con queso a puré de patatas, pero lo que captó su atención fue una solitaria hamburguesa no muy lejos de él.

Se relamió los labios ligeramente ante el deseo y estiró el brazo para cogerla, pero cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de alcanzarla, una mano se interpuso en su camino y se hizo con su preciada hamburguesa. Sasuke no supo de dónde vino la ira que sintió en ese momento, sólo supo que al segundo siguiente le estaba enseñando los dientes con agresividad y gruñó a la chica que se había atrevido a tocar su alimento, quien apartó la mano asustada y se alejó de él.

– Cada vez se deja llevar más por sus instintos básicos con más frecuencia – oyó que decía una voz femenina que le resultaba familiar.

– Lo sé, pero le he prometido un poco de tiempo. Por mucho que trate de hablar con él y hacerle entender lo que le está pasando, no me hace caso; necesita ver la realidad y aceptarla por sí mismo, por lo que sólo nos queda esperar – escuchó la voz de... ¿Naruto? Sí, así le había llamado el profesor.

Parecía que se trataba de su grupo de acosadores de nuevo y estaba más que seguro que hablaban de él por lo que acababa de decir el rubio. ¿Que se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos? Defender tu comida gruñendo y mostrando los dientes era bastante normal, no tenía nada que ver con la loca teoría que Naruto le seguía repitiendo cada vez que podía.

Frunció el ceño y trató de ignorarlo, aunque aún podía oír que seguían hablando sobre él. Cogió la hamburguesa y un refresco e hizo todo lo posible por centrarse en esa deliciosa carne que ahora estaba en su poder. Se dio media vuelta buscando con la mirada una mesa que estuviese vacía, lo cual era todo un reto a esas horas, pero parecía que su suerte empezaba a cambiar porque halló una cerca de la que ocupaban los repetidores y problemáticos del instituto, pero eso no le importó.

Emprendió el camino hacia aquella mesa, pero conforme más se acercaba a ella y más se alejaba de la gente, una extraña sensación crecía en su interior. No entendía qué era o el motivo por el que lo sentía, por eso trató de ignorarlo, pero cuando vio a algunos de sus compañeros del equipo de natación, no pudo hacer nada por evitar el impulso de ir hacia ellos. No sabía de dónde había salido, era como si algo le empujase a buscar compañía.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera procesar lo que su cuerpo estaba haciendo, ya se encontraba frente a sus compañeros. Las charlas entre ellos se detuvieron y sus miradas se centraron con desconcierto en Sasuke. Fue como si alguien hubiese pulsado de repente el botón de silenciar en aquella mesa.

– ¿Pasa algo, Uchiha? - preguntó extrañado Tanaka, uno de los miembros del equipo, tras esperar varios segundos a que Sasuke hablara - ¿se ha cambiado la hora del entrenamiento de hoy?

– No – fue la seca respuesta por parte del moreno.

– Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? - cuestionó otro miembro desorientado ante la singular situación.

– Para almorzar junto a mis compañeros de equipo – dijo Sasuke sin más tomando asiento, aunque ni él mismo sabía por qué estaba allí.

– Oh. Eh... vale, claro – balbuceó Tanaka sin saber muy bien qué decir ante tan insólita circunstancia.

Sasuke se centró en devorar la hamburguesa mientras el resto del equipo retomaba la conversación que había sido interrumpida. De vez en cuando, intentaban que Sasuke participase en la conversación, pero éste sólo respondía con monosílabos.

– Y otro síntoma más de su transformación – llegó a los oídos de Sasuke.

– Los lobos necesitan una manada, necesitan socializar y él está empezando a sentirlo – escuchó otra voz distinta.

Otra vez esos fanáticos de lo paranormal estaban hablando de él. ¡Parecía que no tenían otro tema de conversación! Estaba empezando a cansarse de esa fijación que tenían por él y de que sólo cuchichearan sobre su persona, aunque parecía que no eran los únicos. Sus oídos captaban susurros y comentarios que hacían referencia a su presencia allí y a su actitud fuera de lo normal. Bufó con hastío. ¡Genial! Se acababa de convertir en la comidilla de todos.

***

¡Por fin! Las clases habían terminado ese día y ya podía irse a casa, donde no tendría que aguantar al pesado grupo de Naruto ni escuchar más chismorreos sobre él. Caminó directo a casa con rapidez. Sólo quería llegar, encerrarse en su cuarto y dormir hasta que ese interminable día acabase de una vez. Estaba convencido de que en cuanto descansase, todo volvería a la normalidad y dejaría de comportarse de manera tan extraña.

Estaba cerca de llegar a su destino cuando, de repente, se detuvo. Notó una presencia no muy lejos de su posición, la cual le tenía en el punto de mira por la intensidad con la que notaba la mirada sobre él. Miró a su alrededor tratando de hallar a la persona que le vigilaba, pero no vio nada. Si esa persona quería mirarle, que lo hiciera, no iba a perder el tiempo en buscarla. Si quería algo, ya saldría de su escondite y le confrontaría, por lo que, sin más dilación, continuó caminando.

Al minuto, captó el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban a él con velocidad y, después, el ruido de unos matorrales movidos por quien le estuviese siguiendo, o más bien lo que le estuviera siguiendo, porque estaba seguro de que no se trataba de una persona, sino de un animal y tenía una idea de qué animal se trataba.

Al segundo siguiente, el perro de su vecina salió disparado hacia él ladrando sin parar, para después ir directo al bajo de su pantalón. Movió la pierna intentando librarse del animal, pero éste tenía bien clavados sus colmillos en la tela y no parecía querer soltarse. Era lo que le faltaba para rematar ese día de locos. Ya no aguantaba más, estaba harto de todo y que el perro de su vecina le ladrara y mordiera el pantalón como cada día era la gota que colmaba el vaso, por lo que no pudo evitar que un fuerte y agresivo gruñido saliera de su garganta, causando que el caniche soltara un gemido lastimero y saliera huyendo asustado en dirección contraria.

Una pequeña sonrisa de victoria apareció en el rostro de Sasuke. Por primera vez en ese día, sus extraños impulsos le habían sido de utilidad y había logrado lo que parecía imposible hasta ahora: que ese maldito perro le dejara en paz. Esperaba que hubiese aprendido la lección y no volviera a atacarle ni a ladrarle cada vez que se cruzara en su camino. Satisfecho con su hazaña, emprendió el camino hasta su casa.

***

En cuanto puso un pie dentro de casa, Sasuke sintió como si se quitase un gran peso de encima, era como si allí no fuese a pasarle nada y todas las locuras se quedasen detrás de la puerta. Se sentía protegido en casa.

– Estoy en casa – dijo en voz alta esperando recibir una respuesta de algún miembro de su familia, pero no recibió ninguna.

Era raro que nadie más estuviera en casa a esa hora, así que fue a revisar la planta baja por si acaso no le habían escuchado. Primero, se asomó al salón y vio que estaba vacío, por lo que siguió hacia la siguiente habitación. En la cocina sólo pudo ver algunas bolsas vacías del supermercado colgadas en una silla, pero no había rastro de sus padres o de Itachi, así que continuó con su búsqueda.

Tras revisar la planta baja, subió las escaleras y comenzó a comprobar las habitaciones. Como había pasado en el piso inferior, no encontró a ningún miembro de su familia. En el momento en que se puso a cavilar dónde podían estar, su móvil vibró. Lo sacó del bolsillo del pantalón y miró quién le había escrito.

– “Voy a comer con unos amigos, así que no me esperéis” – leyó que le había escrito Itachi – ya, unos amigos. Seguro que ha quedado con la chica de esta mañana.

Un misterio ya estaba resuelto, ahora faltaban sus padres, aunque no se preocupó, seguro que su ausencia estaba relacionada con sus trabajos, por lo que se dirigió a su cuarto con tranquilidad.

Entró en su santuario y nada más cerrar la puerta, tiró la mochila al suelo, se quitó los zapatos y se tiró sobre la cama. Su estómago rugió con fuerza, pero no le importó. Estaba agotado y sólo quería dormir, ya comería cuando se despertase.

***

No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado desde que había llegado a casa, pero debían ser unas cuantas porque empezaba a oscurecer fuera, por lo que pudo observar cuando abrió los ojos. Se estiró sobre el colchón para desperezarse y destensar sus músculos. Se sentía muy descansado y cargado de energía tras una larga y buena siesta, la única parte mala era que su estómago reclamaba con ferocidad ser alimentado. Tenía un hambre atroz.

Se bajó de la cama y salió de su cuarto para ir hacia la cocina. Por el silencio que reinaba en el resto de la casa, supuso que nadie de su familia debía de haber regresado aún. Al llegar a la cocina, dio al interruptor para encender la luz y fue hacia el frigorífico para ver qué se hacía de comer, pero cuando pasó al lado de la mesa, vio un trozo de papel que había pasado por alto en su inspección anterior y que ahora llamó su atención.

Era una nota de su madre avisándole que ella había tenido que entrar antes a trabajar y que su padre tendría reuniones todo el día, por lo que ninguno de los dos comería allí y que llegarían por la noche. Al final había tenido razón con su suposición, aunque siempre estaba bien confirmarlo y saber que nada malo había ocurrido.

Dejó la nota en su sitio y se giró para ir hacia el frigorífico. Abrió su puerta y se dio cuenta de que estaba lleno. Seguramente su madre había hecho la compra esa mañana, de ahí las bolsas vacías que había visto antes. Observó atentamente los diferentes alimentos en su interior, tratando de decidir con qué podía llenar su estómago hasta que sus ojos se toparon con una bandeja con un enorme bistec en su interior.

¡Joder! Desde el día anterior, sólo le apetecía comer carne, creía que tras descansar se le pasaría todo, pero parecía que su antojo por la carne seguía ahí. Trató de ignorar cómo la boca se le hacía agua ante ese manjar y cogió algunas verduras para hacerse una ensalada. Cerró el frigorífico y se alejó con rapidez de él como si así pudiera evitar la tentación, pero fue inútil.

Mientras cortaba los tomates, no dejaba de pensar en la buena pinta que tenía ese bistec y en lo sabroso que debía estar. Nunca había sido alguien débil mentalmente, pero esa vez, lo fue. No pudo aguantar más y acabó cediendo a sus deseos, así que dejó el cuchillo sobre la tabla de cortar junto a los tomates, se enjuagó las manos y sacó del frigorífico el bistec.

Podía ver cómo salía un poco de sangre de ese trozo de carne cuando apretó un poco el plástico para agarrar bien la bandeja. Se quedó como hipnotizado durante unos segundos viendo ese líquido rojo, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa, sacó una sartén que puso sobre la vitrocerámica y encendió ésta para que se calentase.

Por el grosor del bistec, tardaría un rato en cocinarse, pero no le importaba esperar si podía disfrutar de esa delicia en su punto, o al menos fue lo que pensó hasta que rasgó el plástico y el olor a carne cruda y a sangre golpeó su nariz. En ese instante, su mente se nubló y no pudo pensar con claridad, sólo actuó por instinto. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, Sasuke cogió con sus manos el bistec y se lo llevó a la boca, comenzando a devorarlo ferozmente.

Cuando Sasuke volvió en sí, vio sus manos ligeramente manchadas de sangre y notó el extraño sabor en su boca, entonces se dio cuenta de la bandeja vacía y se asustó. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

– No, no, no – repetía una y otra vez aterrado de sus propios actos - ¿Qué me está pasando? - se preguntó considerando por primera vez que su extraña actitud no estaba relacionada con el estrés o el cansancio –. Estoy jodido.


	3. Manada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia escrita por dos autoras: Fullbuster y Kaoru Himura.

**Capítulo 3: Manada**

Corría y corría por las desiertas y oscuras calles de Twain Harte. Tan sólo la luz de alguna farola iluminaba algún tramo de aquella larga carretera. El viento chocaba contra su rostro y, por instantes, le daba la ligera sensación como si estuviera corriendo más rápido que antes, como si se fatigase menos al mantener aquel ritmo.

Todos los días salía a correr, casi siempre por el sendero del bosque cercano a su casa, pero nunca antes había sentido esa sensación de ligereza en sus pies. Continuó corriendo sin detenerse, cogiendo el sendero que siempre utilizaba para llegar hasta su destino.

Conseguir la dirección no había sido nada fácil, de hecho… se había colado en los archivos del instituto para poder saber dónde vivía. Por suerte para él, al menos el pueblo no era muy grande, pero ese chico justamente, tenía que vivir al otro extremo del maldito bosque.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al entrar en la oscuridad del bosque. Aún recordaba la pesadilla de aquella noche, cómo aquel monstruo le perseguía por allí, cómo se salió del sendero de siempre intentando perderle de vista y consiguiendo precisamente todo lo contrario. Un segundo fue lo que tardaron sus piernas en detenerse por completo y observar aquellos gigantescos árboles meciendo sus hojas en un ruido que nunca antes había escuchado con tanta intensidad.

Sentía una presencia, un olor extraño en el ambiente, un olor que se mezclaba con la humedad de esa noche. ¡ _Era tan raro sentir todo aquello_! Simplemente abrumador. Le dolía la cabeza, sus oídos escuchaban un molesto pitido y entonces… decidió simplemente volver a correr, sintiendo cómo alguien le perseguía, rememorando la pesadilla que ya tuvo una vez.

¡ _Se acercaba_! Podía sentir esa presencia cerca de él pero tan sólo podía acelerar más y más, saltando alguna rama caída en el sendero, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que salió del bosque viendo al fondo la luz de la lámpara de la terraza de la casa que con tanta desesperación estaba buscando. Llegó cansado y agotado, sin embargo, golpeó con rapidez la puerta hasta que escuchó la voz de ese rubio al otro lado diciendo que él abría.

Al abrirse la puerta, la sonrisa de Naruto cesó para dar lugar a un rostro dubitativo. No sabía qué podía estar haciendo ese chico moreno en su casa y menos a la hora de cenar. Miró a ambos lados observando el final de la calle en ambas direcciones, estaba claro que venía corriendo y que estaba exhausto.

– ¿Qué…? – intentó hablar Naruto.

– Vale, acepto lo del hombre-lobo – aseguró Sasuke, consiguiendo que Naruto le cogiera del cuello de la camiseta y lo metiera en el interior de la casa, cerrando la puerta y golpeándole la espalda contra ella tapándole la boca con su mano.

– No lo digas tan alto – le confesó Naruto – mi madre no lo sabe.

– ¿Quién era, cielo? – escucharon una voz femenina al otro lado del pasillo, a la que también se le borró la sonrisa al verles en aquella posición con su hijo tapándole la boca al otro adolescente.

– Es… un compañero del instituto – comentó Naruto.

– ¿Y qué está ocurriendo?

– Verás… es que es un bocazas – susurró Naruto con una ligera sonrisa – siempre intenta asustarme contándome cosas de fantasmas, mira cómo viene y todo para intentar asustarme.

– Deberías descansar un rato – escucharon al padre de Naruto de fondo – estoy preparando carne de sobra, podría quedarse a cenar.

– ¿Quieres quedarte? – le preguntó Naruto quitándole la mano de la boca.

– S-Sí – susurró Sasuke sabiendo que era la única opción de poder hablar un rato con Naruto de todo el asunto – gracias por la invitación. Lamento haber venido sin avisar, sólo… quería gastarle una pequeña broma a Naruto.

– No te disculpes – sonrió Kushina – todo está bien. Siéntete como en casa.

– Sígueme – comentó Naruto dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras de la casa para ir a su cuarto.

Sasuke hizo una leve reverencia en forma de saludo hacia sus padres y subió los peldaños detrás de ese rubio. Al llegar a la habitación, Naruto cerró la puerta tras ellos y encendió una pequeña lámpara de mesa para iluminar ligeramente la habitación. El moreno quiso hablar, quiso intentar encontrar explicaciones a sus cambios, sin embargo, tan sólo un grito aterrorizado salió de su garganta al ver aquella silueta en la ventana del rubio, abriendo el cristal y entrando con rapidez.

– Joder, Sai – se quejó Naruto -. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

– He venido a conocer al nuevo. He notado su adrenalina desde un kilómetro.

El moreno miraba desde el suelo a ese nuevo sujeto que acababa de aparecer, entendiendo que no debía ser una amenaza puesto que Naruto estaba bastante tranquilo a su lado. Sai, sin previo aviso, se lanzó hacia el suelo donde estaba ese moreno y cogiendo sus piernas con las manos, las apartó intentando meter su nariz en el trasero de éste.

– Sai, apártate – le cogió Naruto al ver el sonrojo de Sasuke ante aquello y escuchando cómo le gritaba que se alejase de él.

– ¿Pero qué narices os pasa? Estáis chiflados – gritó Sasuke.

– Es Sai – intentó intervenir Naruto que mantenía sujeto a Sai – es… raro, lo siento, se pierde fácilmente en su naturaleza animal. Le convirtieron de muy joven y no tiene padres, vive prácticamente en el bosque. Es el más intuitivo de nosotros. Perdona sus modales pero… las cosas humanas no son su fuerte.

– Suéltame, no puedo saludarle – gritaba Sai.

– Sai, contrólate, ya hablamos de esto. No puedes ir oliendo los traseros de la gente, no es la forma con la que se saludan los humanos.

– ¿Eras tú el que me seguía por el bosque? – preguntó Sasuke confuso hacia Sai.

– ¿Seguirte? No… no te seguía, jugaba contigo.

– ¿Jugar? Casi me da un infarto – le reprendió Sasuke.

– Dios, Sai… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que a los nuevos no les gusta “jugar”?

– Pero… me ha ganado, ha sido más rápido que yo.

– Espera… ¿Qué? – le preguntó Naruto.

– Que es rápido y me ha olido, de eso estoy seguro porque en cuanto me sintió a quinientos metros de él, empezó a correr.

– ¿Quinientos metros?

– Sí, este chico será un buen rastreador, tiene el instinto, le falta pulirlo pero… seguro que será mejor que yo.

– No entiendo nada – se quejaba Sasuke.

– Debí suponerlo, Orochimaru era muy bueno rastreando, tenía que haber supuesto que le buscaba por algo y que en parte… heredaría algo de sus genes.

– Si Orochimaru se fijó en él, es porque ya tenía algo que le llamaba la atención, algo que habrá acrecentado por su genética – aclaró Sai.

– ¿De qué estáis hablando? – preguntó Sasuke confuso.

– De que va a ser complicado mantenerte a raya – dijo Naruto – si tienes dotes para rastrear, quizá tu fuerza física no sea del todo tan buena como la de otros de nosotros pero…

– Tendrás unos instintos mayores que los demás y eso, en parte, juega a tu favor. Tendrás ventaja, más agilidad que los demás, los olores te llegarán antes o los captarás a mayor distancia, podrás pensar estrategias antes que los otros.

– Quiere decir… que en caso de que haya un peligro, tú captarías antes que los demás ese peligro, tus instintos están más desarrollados pese a que disminuya algo más tu fuerza física. No quiere decir que no desarrolles más fuerza física que la de un humano sino…

– Que será menor que la de otros lobos.

– Te enseñaré a luchar, Sasuke, no notarás la diferencia, pero tus sentidos serán un problema, yo no he tenido ningún lobo en mi manada con tanto instinto, pero estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

– Pues se ha zampado un buen trozo de carne sin cocinar – sonrió Sai consiguiendo un sonrojo en Sasuke al darse cuenta de que hasta en eso le había espiado.

– ¿Es por lo que has venido? – sonrió Naruto – espero que no desarrolles instinto asesino porque estamos perdidos – al ver cómo Sasuke abría los ojos preocupado, Naruto intentó relajarle colocando su mano sobre su hombro – estoy bromeando, Sasuke, te ayudaremos a controlarlo. Mañana te presentaré a toda la manada. Te enseñaré las normas de convivencia dentro de la manada y todo lo que necesites saber.

– Chicos… bajad a cenar – escucharon a Kushina desde el piso de abajo.

– Cena – casi gritó Sai, pero Naruto le retuvo colocando la mano en su pecho y empotrándole contra una de las estanterías llenas de libros, consiguiendo que ésta temblase.

– ¿Dónde crees que vas tú? – preguntó Naruto – mis padres ni siquiera saben que estás aquí. Vete por la ventana.

– Pero… han preparado carne – se le borró la sonrisa a Sai.

– Ey, chicos – abrió la puerta Minato con cuidado viendo aquella escena, con un Naruto sujetando a Sai y Sasuke mirando todo aquello con sorpresa – vaya, Sai, siempre te cuelas por la ventana. Sabes que existen las puertas, ¿verdad?

– Lo siento – se rascó la cabeza inocentemente.

– Vamos, bajad a cenar. Déjale, Naruto, he hecho de sobra, que venga a cenar también.

– Genial – sonrió Sai observando cómo Minato cerraba la puerta – me encanta tu padre, esas feromonas de tu padre son únicas.

– Oye… que es mi padre – se quejó Naruto viendo cómo Sai movía la nariz seductoramente, siguiendo el aroma de su padre.

– ¿Cómo he podido terminar aquí? – preguntó Sasuke casi en un susurro, algo audible para ambos.

– Porque nos necesitas – dijo Naruto con seriedad – y voy a ayudarte. Ahora bajemos a cenar.

– ¿Tus padres no lo saben? – preguntó nuevamente Sasuke deteniendo a Naruto.

– Sólo mi madre. Mi padre está al corriente de todo, pero es un tema que es mejor evitar con mi madre, no quiero meterla en todo esto.

Aquella afirmación tan seria por parte del rubio le indicó a Sasuke que había algo más tras ella, algo quizá doloroso de lo que no quería hablar, algo que nadie debería saber. “Meterla en esto”, ésa era la frase que le daba vueltas a Sasuke, como si fuera un auténtico problema, como si no hubiera podido apartar a su padre del tema pero sí intentase alejar a su madre de ello. Le entró curiosidad entonces por ese chico, por su familia, por conocer su historia y cómo había terminado envuelto en todo eso, pero sabía que hoy no sería el día en que se lo explicaría. Tendría que ganarse su confianza si quería saber más.

Durante la cena, Sasuke no podía dejar de mirar al padre de Naruto, con aquella sonrisa siempre presente mientras les servía más carne. Estaba claro que sabía el secreto. Mientras Kushina le regañaba ligeramente por poner más carne que verduras, Minato trataba de aplacarla diciendo que eran jóvenes y necesitan proteínas. Sasuke sonrió al ver aquella familia y cómo al menos, ese rubio tenía un apoyo fuerte en casa y en su manada, él no tenía algo así.

Sasuke comió en silencio, sin perder de vista a ese excéntrico lobo de la manada de Naruto, ese tal Sai que no dejaba de mirar embelesado al padre de Naruto, llevándose un par de patadas del rubio para que dejase de hacerlo.

***

Eran casi las doce de la noche y su mujer se había ido ya a dormir. Tenía guardia en el pequeño hospital de la localidad al día siguiente. Sin embargo, Minato no podía dormir hasta que su hijo regresase. Quizá sonaba como un tópico y de hecho… ni siquiera él podría hacer nada, su hijo era un hombre-lobo, con mejores sentidos, con mucha más fuerza que él, capaz de defenderse mejor de lo que él podría hacer y, en cambio, seguía allí en el porche, sentado sobre el pequeño balancín de madera, meciéndose con suavidad mientras tomaba una bebida caliente.

– ¿No puedes dormir? – escuchó una voz conocida.

– Ya sabes que no.

– Él está bien – comentó Kakashi subiendo las escaleras del porche, observando a Minato tapado con aquella manta mientras él venía con una fina chaqueta.

– Lo sé, sé que no me necesita y eso, pero…

– Siempre te necesitará, eres su padre, pero…

– Tengo que hacerme a la idea de que tiene una vida diferente a la de cualquier otro adolescente. Kakashi… ¿Qué ocurrió esa noche?

– ¿Qué noche?

– La noche en que convirtieron a ese chico.

Kakashi resopló tras sentarse a su lado en el balancín. Él, que siempre había intentado mantener a ese hombre lejos de todo ese mundo de lo paranormal sin conseguirlo, no podía evitar que Minato se ensuciase cada vez más con todo aquello cuando sólo quería alejarle.

– Es mejor que no lo sepas.

– Eso no me tranquiliza.

– Y a mí no me tranquiliza que estés tan metido en esto, te pone en peligro.

– Me pone más en peligro no saber lo que hay ahí fuera.

– Fue Orochimaru – dijo finalmente Kakashi – estaba entrenando con tu hijo en el bosque esa noche, lo siento, se nos fue el tiempo pero iba a llevártelo para la cena. Ese chico… no sé, creo que debía estar haciendo ejercicio o algo por el bosque, iría de camino a casa, no estoy seguro. Orochimaru le atacó y… Naruto fue el primero en captar su aroma y fuimos a por él. Intentamos evitarlo pero estaba muy lejos, no nos dio tiempo a llegar.

– He visto la mirada de mi hijo, se siente culpable y también he visto la del otro chico, está asustado.

– Lo sé. Naruto… tuvo que matarle, no se apartaba de ese chico. Creo que no ha sido fácil para él pero hablaré seriamente con él para evitarlo.

– No podrás evitarlo. Ha matado a alguien.

– Para salvar a otro.

– Pero lo ha matado, eso no se olvida, no es fácil.

– Lo lamento mucho, Minato, es mi culpa por lo que tu hijo…

– Deja de decir eso, tú le entrenaste.

– Le convirtieron por mi culpa y lo lamento, debí haberle protegido mejor.

– No… yo tenía que protegerle.

– Sólo eres un humano – gruñó Kakashi consiguiendo que Minato se enfadase después de haberse quedado perplejo ante aquellas palabras.

– Sí, sólo soy un humano – le recordó Minato levantándose de allí – pero era mi hijo y debí haber estado allí.

– Minato, lo siento, no quise decir eso.

– Déjalo – aclaró Minato – te agradezco mucho que le entrenases, que le ayudases a controlar todo esto pero… esa conversación es algo que me corresponde a mí como padre. No creo que un lobo sea lo más adecuado para explicarle que asesinar no está bien.

– Mi manada no es como las otras de la zona y lo sabes.

– Lo sé, sé que eres un gran hombre pero… por favor, esta conversación tengo que dársela yo.

– De acuerdo.

Minato caminó hacia el interior de la casa y cerró la puerta tras él. Hablar con Kakashi siempre era complicado, al menos desde que Naruto había sido mordido, ahí fue cuando todo cambió entre ellos, más de lo que ya lo había hecho meses antes.

– Maldita sea… ¿Por qué no paramos de discutir y echarnos las culpas mutuamente? – se quejó Minato dándose un cabezazo contra la puerta para intentar despejar sus dudas aún a sabiendas que no conseguiría nada.

– Lo siento – susurró Kakashi al escuchar aquellas palabras, porque era cierto que nadie debería haberlas oído, pero él no era cualquiera, era un lobo, con una audición mejor que la de cualquier humano. Escuchó perfectamente a Minato aunque fingiese no oírle.

– ¿Qué hacemos? – escuchó Kakashi a Kurenai tras de sí.

– Nada, no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Si quiere mantener la conversación con su hijo, está en su derecho.

– Pero… Naruto es mitad lobo.

– Y mitad humano, también tiene un padre y no soy yo – le exclamó Kakashi – y confío en Minato, es…

– Especial para ti – le afirmó Kurenai – lo sé, sé muy bien lo que él significa para ti pero no puedes dejarte influir por eso y lo sabes. El resto de manadas ya habrán escuchado sobre ese chico nuevo.

– Es de la manada de Naruto, él se ocupará.

– Sé que desde que era casi un bebé, Naruto ha estado con nosotros y que controla bastante bien sus instintos, pero aun así… no creo que sepa cómo afrontar algo así, ese chico al que mordieron tiene…

– Un instinto más desarrollado, lo sé muy bien, he notado su potencial, pero confío en Naruto y si necesita ayuda, sabe que puede recurrir a nosotros. No le nombré alfa de su manada porque no se lo mereciera. Eres mi beta, Kurenai, desde hace mucho y agradezco tus consejos pero… la manada de Naruto es cosa suya y no lo está haciendo nada mal por ahora.

– Lo sé – sonrió Kurenai mirando hacia la casa de Minato – lo arriesgaste todo por él, ¿no es así?

– Arriesgué demasiado por él y sacrifiqué mucho también pero… mereció la pena si puedo seguir viéndole feliz, si puedo verle vivo.

***

Naruto caminaba en silencio al lado de Sasuke mientras se dirigían a la casa de este último. De vez en cuando, el rubio miraba de reojo al otro adolescente sumido en sus pensamientos. Por una parte, estaba aliviado por el hecho de que hubiese sido Sasuke quien había dado el paso y había acudido a él por voluntad propia, porque, siendo sinceros, se estaba quedando sin ideas para hacerle ver lo que le estaba pasando y el peligro que suponía para sí mismo y para el resto de habitantes de Twain Harte. Incluso se le había pasado por la cabeza, como último recurso, dejarle inconsciente de alguna manera, secuestrarlo y dejarlo atado hasta que fuera consciente de la verdad que no quería ver. Otro lado bueno de esa idea era que, al menos, si se transformaba por no poder ni tampoco saber controlarlo, evitaría que hiriera a algún ciudadano.

Por otra parte, no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había dicho Sai sobre algunas de las aptitudes que Sasuke había mostrado y por las que seguramente Orochimaru se había fijado en él. El moreno tenía un potencial oculto que esa alimaña de Orochimaru había podido ver y eso le preocupaba en cierta medida porque se preguntaba cómo iba a ayudarle a sacar todo su potencial.

Le había dicho que le ayudaría y no tenía ninguna intención de faltar a su palabra, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera un poco nervioso por cómo afrontar ese reto, ya que él no era precisamente el mejor explicando, ni siquiera era un buen estudiante o al menos no lo era de la manera tradicional. Él siempre había aprendido mejor a través de la experiencia más que intentando comprender conceptos o explicaciones.

– ¿Acaso tengo pelos en la cara? - la voz de Sasuke interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

– ¿Qué? - respondió Naruto un poco perdido.

– No has dejado de mirarme de reojo en todo el camino y tus ojos no se han despegado de mi cara en los últimos cinco minutos – le explicó Sasuke.

– Oh, ¿en serio? – soltó sinceramente sorprendido Naruto. Realmente no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía –. Perdona, no era mi intención quedarme mirándote fijamente.

– Disculpas aceptadas.

Tras esas últimas palabras, el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos... hasta que Naruto se dio cuenta de algo.

– Espera un momento... - murmuró el rubio con gesto de confusión.

Sasuke se tensó creyéndose descubierto. Por un momento, pensó que Naruto se había percatado de que no era el único al que se le iban los ojos hacia la persona que caminaba a su lado. Sasuke también había estado observando de reojo a su rubio acompañante durante el trayecto sin poder evitarlo; aún estaba perplejo por saber que los hombres-lobo realmente existían y no sólo uno iba a su lado en ese instante, sino que él mismo se había convertido en uno.

– ¿Acabas de decir que si tienes pelos en la cara? ¿Has intentado hacer una broma? - preguntó incrédulo y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

A Sasuke no le hizo gracia el tono burlón usado por el otro adolescente, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviado al comprobar que no había sido descubierto. Además, tampoco creía conveniente enfadarse con Naruto, al menos en ese momento, ya que le iba a ayudar con su problema actual y no quería que cambiase de opinión. No quería admitirlo pero toda esa situación nueva y de locos le ponía nervioso y... le asustaba, aunque jamás lo admitiría o lo demostraría.

– Tsk, no sé de qué me hablas – fingió no saber de lo que hablaba Naruto.

– Ohh, sí que lo has intentado – se burlaba el rubio ensanchando su sonrisa – vaya, jamás me hubiese imaginado que pudieras bromear. No das la imagen de alguien bromista.

– ¿Por qué me has acompañado? - cambió de tema para que Naruto dejara de mofarse de él.

– Para asegurarme de que Sai no te agobiase, sé lo pesado que es y el mal rollo que puede llegar a dar cuando no se le conoce – contestó el rubio dejando pasar que Sasuke había cambiado el tema a propósito.

– ¿Sólo eso? - preguntó escéptico – es cierto que tu amigo es bastante extraño y me pone los pelos de punta...

– Ya lo veo – bromeó Naruto mirando directamente el característico peinado de Sasuke ganándose una mirada nada amigable por parte de éste.

– Pero intuyo que no es la única razón – continuó ignorando el comentario del otro.

Sabía que le necesitaba para comprender mejor los cambios que estaba sufriendo y para aprender a controlarlos, pero le daban ganas de mandarle al infierno y averiguar lo que necesitaba aprender por su cuenta. Ese chico le estaba poniendo difícil que pudiera soportarlo, así que, en cuanto le enseñara todo, tomaría un camino diferente al de Naruto y así no tendría que verle más.

– Tienes razón – admitió Naruto – quería asegurarme que llegabas bien a tu casa.

– Puedo cuidar de mí mismo – le dijo un poco molesto, ya que no era ningún inútil.

– No lo dudaría en otras circunstancias, pero teniendo en cuenta tu condición actual, prefiero asegurarme de que, si te transformas y pierdes el control, pueda estar ahí para detenerte antes de que ocurra algo malo.

No sabía por qué, pero ese último comentario le había molestado más que el primero.

– Así que en realidad sólo te estás asegurando de que no ataque a alguien por el camino – trató de sonar neutral pero Naruto pudo notar el enfado en su voz.

– En parte sí, pero también lo hago por ti – Naruto observó el gesto de incredulidad en el rostro de su acompañante – créeme, no querrás cargar en tu conciencia el peso de la muerte de otra persona.

Sasuke cambió su gesto por uno de curiosidad al ver la seriedad con la que el rubio había dicho aquello.

– Además, creí que te sentirías mejor si no tenías que volver a pasar por este bosque de nuevo tú solo teniendo en cuenta que aquí fue donde empezó todo, aunque no sé si lo recuerdas – comentó Naruto y observó el rostro de Sasuke dándose cuenta por su mirada de horror que sí parecía recordarlo, o al menos todo antes de desmayarse.

– ¿Qué pasó con...? - un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al recordar el terror que pasó cuando Orochimaru le persiguió y temió por su vida - ¿...con mi atacante? – logró terminar la pregunta mientras trataba de alejar todos esos terribles recuerdos de su mente. Ojala hubiese sido una pesadilla como había estado pensando hasta ahora.

– No debes preocuparte por Orochimaru, no volverá a molestarte – le respondió muy serio.

– ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? No me apetece que vuelva a por mí para terminar lo que empezó.

– Orochimaru no quería matarte, sólo convertirte.

– Vale, entonces, ¿y si viene para... reclamarme?

– ¿Reclamarte? - sonrió Naruto por primera vez desde que había salido el tema de Orochimaru – no es así como funcionan las manadas.

– De acuerdo, no tengo ni idea, pero por eso mismo necesito saber que ese... ser me dejará en paz y no...

– Está muerto – le interrumpió Naruto.

– ¿Cómo...?

– Ya casi hemos llegado, puedo ver tu casa – volvió a interrumpirle.

Sasuke notó que le había cambiado de tema a propósito, pero decidió no insistir porque parecía que Naruto no quería hablar sobre el tema. Por la manera en la que parecía estar afectado, se preguntaba si él estaba involucrado de alguna forma en la muerte de su perseguidor.

– ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? - le preguntó con desconfianza al darse cuenta de que ese rubio no debería saber cuál era su casa.

– Ehh... bueno... verás – balbuceaba al verse pillado – después de lo que pasó en el bosque, fui yo quien te trajo a casa.

– Espera un momento... ¿así fue como aparecí en mi cuarto y creí que todo había sido una pesadilla? - dejó ver su enfado con esa pregunta – además, me desperté con el pijama puesto... ¿cómo es posible si yo llevaba otra ropa cuando estaba en el bosque? - preguntó indignado.

Acababa de descubrir que Naruto no sólo había allanado su habitación, sino también su intimidad. Le había cambiado de ropa y para ello, había tenido que desvestirle y como consecuencia, verle en ropa interior o, peor aún, desnudo, mientras estaba inconsciente.

El susodicho podía notar claramente cómo poco a poco el enfado del moreno iba en aumento, por lo que decidió que era hora de regresar.

– Bueno, como ya hemos llegado, creo que es hora de volver a casa, no quiero preocupar a mis padres. Nos vemos mañana y ya te presentaré al resto – dijo de un tirón Naruto antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse de allí con rapidez dejando a un enfadado Sasuke con la palabra en la boca.

***

Naruto llegó a su casa sin poder dejar de pensar en cómo se había despedido de Sasuke y no pudo evitar llevar la mano derecho a la nuca y masajearla con cansancio. La verdad era que suponía que en algún momento iba a salir el tema de cómo llegó el moreno a su dormitorio sano y salvo, pero no se esperaba que fuese justo esa noche; le había pillado de improviso y no estaba preparado para contestar y menos viendo cómo el enfado de ese chico iba cada vez más en aumento.

Huir le había parecido una buena idea en ese instante, pero ahora empezaba a pensar que quizás no lo había sido tanto y que las posibilidades de que hubiese empeorado la situación eran altas. Sasuke parecía una de esas personas a las que no les gustaba que le dejasen con la palabra en la boca. Naruto tenía la impresión de que el moreno solía obtener todas las respuestas a sus preguntas en el mismo momento en que las hacía y que solía salirse con la suya, por eso estaba convencido de que debía haberse puesto hecho una furia en cuanto había salido por patas.

Sólo esperaba que para el día siguiente se le hubiese pasado el cabreo y pudiera explicarle con tranquilidad lo ocurrido en cuanto puso un pie en su dormitorio el día en que fue mordido. No conocía a Sasuke, pero suponía que, como la gran mayoría de personas, era de los que preferían que no le vieran con poca ropa si no quería y no invadieran su intimidad.

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su padre hasta que no subió todos los peldaños del porche y lo vio allí sentado en el balancín con una manta sobre las piernas y un libro en las manos.

– ¿Qué haces todavía despierto? - le preguntó Naruto.

– Estaba esperando a que regresases – le contestó Minato dejando el libro a un lado y levantando la manta dejando un hueco en el balancín.

Naruto captó la invitación para sentarse a su lado que le hacía su padre y dudó por un momento; estaba cansado y sólo quería tirarse sobre su cama y dormir de un tirón todo lo que quedaba de noche, pero decidió que acompañar un rato a su padre era lo mínimo que podía hacer ya que éste parecía que le había estado esperando en el frío de la noche desde que se había marchado con Sasuke.

– ¿Por algún motivo en concreto? - dijo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Minato y se tapaba con la manta.

– Sólo por el mismo que tienen todos los padres – le contestó girando su rostro para dedicarle una sonrisa – sólo estaba preocupado por ti.

– No hace falta que te preocupes, sabes que no me va a pasar nada, sé defenderme.

– Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Como he dicho es normal que los padres se preocupen por sus hijos, es algo innato.

– Pero tú tienes motivos para estar más tranquilo, no soy como los demás.

– Lo sé – dijo con tristeza y culpabilidad.

– ¿Qué pasa? - Naruto trató de indagar en los motivos tras el tono usado por su progenitor.

Minato fijó la mirada en su hijo al verse pillado y vaciló durante un segundo; se vio tentado en mentir, pero al final, no pudo ocultarle su verdadera preocupación... o al menos parte de ella.

– Tienes razón, no eres como los demás y siento que ésa sea tu realidad.

– Tú no tienes la culpa, papá – quiso tranquilizarle Naruto.

Minato se mordió el interior del labio. Su hijo no conocía toda la historia, si fuese así, seguro que no le diría algo como aquello, no intentaría reconfortarle porque seguro que le culparía o se decepcionaría con él de la misma manera en la que él mismo lo hacía. Estaba convencido de que su hijo pensaría que era un cobarde y por eso mismo, nunca le había hablado con total sinceridad sobre cómo y por qué se convirtió en lo que era hoy.

No sabía si algún día se sinceraría con su hijo o no, pero estaba claro que si lo hacía, esa noche no era el momento más adecuado, por lo que decidió dirigir la conversación hacia el otro tema que le preocupaba.

– Kakashi ha estado aquí y... me ha contado lo que sucedió con ese chico y su atacante.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de la boca de Minato, Naruto supo de inmediato por dónde iban los tiros.

– Entonces sí que me estabas esperando para algo – dijo Naruto molesto apartando la manta que le cubría las piernas y levantándose. Su padre sólo aguardaba para echarle un sermón que no necesitaba que nadie le diera uno.

– Naruto...

– Era necesario – le interrumpió con seriedad mientras trataba de marcharse.

– Y eso me inquieta – le dijo preocupado poniéndose en pie y acercando su mano para colocarla sobre el hombro de su hijo, pero éste le esquivó, aunque Minato consiguió que su hijo se detuviera – me preocupa que acabes matando a alguien cada vez que lo consideres oportuno y lo justifiques con que era necesario. ¿Cómo puedes estar completamente seguro de que es o será así? ¿Y si no te paras a buscar otra solución y simplemente acabas con cualquiera que consideres una amenaza porque creas que era necesario? Si no ves la diferencia entre lo que es correcto y lo que no, acabarás siendo como los demás lobos y asesinarás indiscriminadamente.

Ante las palabras de su padre, Naruto se quedó con cara de incredulidad.

– ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? ¿Que no sé diferenciar lo que está bien y lo que está mal? ¿Que le voy a coger el gusto a matar y me voy a convertir en un asesino? - le preguntó con dolor y decepción.

– No es...

– ¿Crees que maté a Orochimaru por placer? ¿Que disfruté haciéndolo?

Minato notaba que su hijo lo estaba pasando mal por haberle quitado la vida a otra persona, pero realmente no sabía si mientras le asestaba el golpe final, su hijo disfrutó con ese acto por culpa de su instinto animal, pese a que luego su parte humana hiciera que sus actos le pesaran.

– No... no lo sé – le contestó Minato con pesar, pero con sinceridad – no sé lo que puedes llegar a sentir cuando usas tus instintos de lobo.

Naruto sintió como si le clavasen un puñal en el pecho y tuvo que mostrar el dolor en su cara porque Minato se percató enseguida de que había cometido un error, de que debería haber elegido una respuesta mejor, por eso intentó explicarse.

– ¿De verdad crees eso? ¿Piensas que soy un asesino despiadado como los lobos de la mayoría de las manadas? Pues te equivocas, no soy como ellos, yo sé muy bien que quitar una vida está mal y siempre será así. No estoy orgulloso de haber matado a Orochimaru, es algo que siempre llevaré conmigo pese a que se lo mereciera y a que lo hice para salvar a Sasuke. Pero tampoco soy como el resto de personas.

Naruto se quedó unos segundos en silencio como pensativo. Minato podría haber aprovechado para tomar el turno de palabra pero no pudo, sentía que no debía hacerlo.

– Sólo tienes razón en una cosa... - volvió a hablar Naruto – no sabes lo que siento, nunca serás capaz de comprender lo que es estar entre dos mundos pero no pertenecer a ninguno de ellos por completo – terminó de decir antes de darse media vuelta y perderse en el interior de su casa.

Minato se quedó mudo ante la tristeza y el dolor que transmitía su hijo. Fue incapaz de ir tras él o detenerle porque no sabía qué decirle. Su hijo decía la verdad al echarle en cara que nunca le comprendería y eso le apenaba, no quería que la relación entre ambos se deteriorara. Él quería poder ayudar a su hijo, apoyarle en todo lo que pudiera pero no podía si existía ese abismo entre ellos.

***

Durante la mañana del día siguiente, los amigos del rubio notaron que éste no tenía el humor de siempre sino que estaba más serio y pensativo. Le preguntaron varias veces pero Naruto les puso una sonrisa falsa y les dio largas, por lo que al final, dejaron de insistir.

Por su parte, Naruto trató de no encontrarse frente a frente con Sasuke, aunque seguía vigilándole de lejos. No tenía ganas de hablar con él, no sólo porque no estaba de humor debido a la charla con su padre la noche anterior, sino porque creía que el moreno aún debía seguir enfadado y no le apetecía enfrentarse a su ira. Sin embargo, solamente pudo cumplir su objetivo hasta el final de las clases, cuando vio que Sasuke se acercaba a él y Naruto se dio cuenta de que ya no podía evitarlo más, no tenía escapatoria.

Sasuke no tardó mucho en estar a su lado y Naruto esperó que de un momento a otro, llegase la lluvia de gritos, pero no fue así.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a presentar a los demás? - le preguntó Sasuke mirando hacia la manada del rubio, la cual se hallaban a unos metros de allí, bajo la sombra de su habitual árbol.

– Eh... sí, claro... - contestó el rubio claramente confundido – vamos.

Sasuke siguió al otro chico en cuanto éste se puso en marcha y caminó hacia el llamativo grupo de adolescentes hasta llegar a ellos.

– Sasuke, ellos son Deidara, Ino, Kiba, y Gaara – les nombró al mismo tiempo que los iba señalando para que el moreno pudiera identificarlos – junto a Sai, forman mi manada.

Sasuke tan sólo hizo un sonido a modo de saludo, lo cual los demás no tomaron muy bien y pusieron malas caras. Naruto se dio cuenta de eso y prefirió centrar la atención en otra cosa para que no comenzara una posible discusión. Conocía muy bien el carácter explosivo de sus amigos y no quería llamar demasiado la atención en el instituto.

– Será mejor que nos marchemos a nuestra “cueva”, allí podremos conocernos todos un poco mejor y comenzar tu... entrenamiento – dijo lo último a Sasuke, quien volvió a hacer otro sonido a modo de respuesta.

La manada emprendió el camino enseguida y Naruto soltó un suspiro. Parecía que no habían comenzado con buen pie y eso significaba problemas para él, tendría que hallar una manera para que todos se llevasen bien o al menos se tolerasen y pudieran compartir todos el mismo espacio sin matarse con la mirada... o de otra manera.

– No te creas que me he olvidado lo de anoche. Me debes una explicación – le susurró Sasuke cuando pasó a su lado.

– La que me espera – murmuró el rubio antes de ponerse en marcha también. Iba a ser un día muy largo.


	4. Conflictos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia escrita por dos autoras: Fullbuster y Kaoru Himura.

**Capítulo 4: Conflictos**

Sasuke seguía los pasos del peculiar grupo de amigos de Naruto, ¿o debería decir manada? Ahora que estaba inmerso en ese mundo de locos, aunque no fuese por elección propia, supuso que quizás lo más correcto sería llamarlo por el nombre que los hombres-lobo usaban. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no le resultase muy raro pensar en otras personas como manada.

“Aunque, técnicamente, no lo son”, pensó Sasuke observando las espaldas de los susodichos viendo a ese pelirrojo encabezando el grupo, como si aquello no fuese con él hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que él ahora era como ellos.

El gesto de Sasuke se tornó más serio después de que aquella realidad le golpeara con fuerza. Con todo el jaleo de los últimos días, aún no se había parado a analizar detenidamente todo lo que su nueva situación suponía, todas las alteraciones que se producirían en su vida. Sí, había acabado aceptando las palabras de Naruto y admitiendo que estaba experimentando una serie de cambios, pero no se había detenido a pensar en profundidad todo lo que implicaba haber sido mordido por un hombre-lobo. No era fácil digerir todo aquello.

Se miró la mano con una mezcla de tristeza porque ya no era humano, ya no era como su hermano y sus padres; y de miedo, porque, si Naruto tenía razón y no aprendía a controlar sus nuevas capacidades, podría herir a su familia.

En un acto reflejo, apretó su mano con fuerza formando un puño, a la vez que cerró los ojos, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, esas imágenes tan oscuras que habían invadido su mente, en las cuales aparecían sus padres y su hermano Itachi sobre un enorme charco de sangre y sus cuerpos llenos de cortes, desgarros y marcas de dientes.

Cuando consiguió tranquilizarse, abrió los ojos y miró al frente comprobando que ninguna de las personas que caminaban frente a él se había girado o se había dado cuenta del estado en el que se hallaba. Por suerte, parecía que los miembros de la manada de Naruto estaban concentrados en charlas entre ellos y no se habían percatado de nada, por lo que, cambió su expresión a una de neutralidad y trató de disimular mientras seguía caminando.

Sin embargo, toda la manada, incluyendo a su alfa, habían notado las diferentes emociones que Sasuke había dejado salir sin querer, pero habían preferido no decir nada al respecto; la mayoría porque no les había caído bien el nuevo integrante, aunque, en el fondo, también era porque comprendían por lo que estaba pasando ya que ellos también había pasado por la misma experiencia y habían tenido miedo y dudas.

Naruto observó la figura de Sasuke con una mezcla de preocupación y empatía. Él no podía comprender del todo la situación del moreno ya que, cuando él fue mordido, era muy pequeño y no recordaba muy bien lo que le ocurrió, solamente recordaba tener algunas capacidades y comportamientos de los lobos, pero lo veía como algo normal porque creía en aquel entonces que había nacido de esa manera y que todo el mundo era como él y Kakashi; aunque sí tuvo sus momentos difíciles cuando averiguó que no era como el resto de personas.

Cuando había notado su miedo y tristeza, había querido ir hacia Sasuke y tratar de confortarle, decirle que le aclararía todas sus dudas y que todos estarían ahí para él, pero tras estar vigilándole desde que Orochimaru le mordió, había visto que tenía un carácter difícil y, si se hubiese acercado al moreno, éste se habría cerrado en banda y habría fingido estar bien. Lo mejor era esperar a que estuviese listo o tuviese la suficiente confianza con ellos como para abrirse y hablar de sus preocupaciones.

Sasuke sintió la mirada de Naruto sobre él y giró su cabeza para observarle también, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo y frunció el ceño extrañado. ¿Por qué Naruto iba tras él cuando la noche anterior prácticamente caminaban hombro con hombro?

Volteó el rostro al frente para centrarse en el camino y no tropezarse o chocarse con algo, pese a creer que sus nuevos instintos animales la ayudarían a evitar que algo así ocurriese, cuando una sonrisilla apareció de repente en sus labios al creer saber el motivo para la actitud del rubio.

Sasuke pensó que quizás Naruto mantenía las distancias por miedo o preocupación, ya que le había recordado que aún le debía una explicación sobre cómo había llegado a su habitación y había dormido con su pijama, porque llevaba otra ropa tras el mordisco de Orochimaru. Seguramente Naruto no se acercaba a él para evitar el tema, puesto que temía su reacción cuando le contase lo que ya se imaginaba que había pasado.

Con el sentimiento de superioridad invadiendo su ego y una sonrisa de prepotencia, Sasuke continuó caminando tras la manada del rubio, dejando que éste se confiase, pero sabiendo que cuando menos se lo esperase, iba a pedirle explicaciones.

Por su parte, Naruto sólo pudo levantar una ceja en señal de confusión. No entendía qué podía estar pensando Sasuke para que su ego se hinchase tanto y tuviese tan buen humor, cuando hacía tan sólo unos instantes sus emociones estaban en el otro extremo. ¡ _Parecía bipolar_!

***

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Sasuke cuando salieron de la ciudad, dejando toda civilización atrás, y se adentraron en el bosque. Aún recordaba la persecución y saber que todo había pasado realmente y no había sido una pesadilla había contribuido a que el miedo y el nerviosismo apareciese cada vez que pisaba toda aquella vegetación; encima que la noche anterior Sai le hubiese estado persiguiendo no le había ayudado en nada, más bien lo había empeorado todo.

\- Otro día deberíamos volver a jugar.

Al oír aquello, Sasuke se sobresaltó y centró su mirada en quien le hablaba, viendo a Sai caminando de espaldas al grupo y con una sonrisa desprovista de emociones reales en su rostro.

\- ¿De dónde demonios has salido? - preguntó con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora por el susto, pero a la vez desconcertado, ya que Sai había aparecido de repente, como si se hubiese materializado de la nada. Ese chico no les había acompañado desde que salieron del instituto.

\- Fue divertido jugar contigo anoche. Hay que repetirlo – comentó.

\- No lo fue, casi me matas del susto. Tienes un concepto muy retorcido de jugar – le contestó malhumorado Sasuke -. ¡¿Y por qué estás desnudo?! - gritó cuando se fijó mejor en el otro adolescente y se percató de las condiciones en las que iba.

\- ¿Y por qué estás tú vestido? - le rebatió Sai con total tranquilidad, y casi al segundo siguiente, se escucharon varias risas mal disimuladas por parte de Kiba, Deidara e Ino.

\- ¡Porque es lo normal! – le contestó alterado el moreno ignorando las risas de los extravagantes amigos de Naruto.

\- Chicos – intervino el alfa en señal de advertencia.

Sai inclinó la cabeza y miró a Sasuke con confusión, como si no entendiera a lo que se refería, pero en ningún momento borró su característica sonrisa. Aquello provocó una sensación de inquietud y desconfianza en el Uchiha. La extraña personalidad de Sai le descolocaba, así que trató de no prestarle más atención a ver si así le dejaba tranquilo.

Y así fue. Como no recibió ningún comentario más de Sasuke, Sai se giró y continuó caminando junto al resto del grupo, lo cual fue un alivio para el moreno, aunque, en el fondo, debía admitir que sus rarezas le habían ayudado a distraerse y olvidarse momentáneamente de dónde se hallaba y del temor que segundos antes le había invadido al rememorar malos recuerdos.

El resto del camino fue relativamente tranquilo y sin ningún contratiempo, hasta que, entre los árboles, vislumbró lo que parecía ser un granero abandonado y vio que la manada de Naruto iba hacia allí.

\- ¿No íbamos a una cueva? - cuestionó Sasuke descolocado, volteando el rostro para poder mirar a Naruto.

\- Que seamos parte lobo no quiere decir que nos comportemos al cien por cien como ellos y vivamos en cuevas de verdad – le soltó molesto Kiba.

\- Tu jefe ha dicho cueva y no granero. No es mi culpa que no sepa el significado de cada palabra – le respondió Sasuke en el mismo tono.

\- Naruto es nuestro alfa – Kiba hizo un gesto hacia el resto de la manada, que estaba a su lado apoyando en silencio sus palabras – no te atrevas a hablar mal de él – se aproximó a Sasuke con aura amenazante, pero en ningún momento éste se amedrentó, sino todo lo contrario, le sostuvo la mirada desafiante.

\- Ya basta – alzó la voz Naruto metiéndose en medio para detener la inminente pelea.

Durante unos instantes, ninguno de los implicados se movió de su posición y continuaron mirándose fijamente, provocando que la tensión aumentase entre ellos.

\- He dicho “cueva” por la costumbre, no me he dado cuenta de que te podía llevar a una confusión – se dirigió a Sasuke – ha sido mi error, así que dejadlo de una vez – habló de nuevo Naruto con un tono más serio, esta vez mirando a Kiba.

El susodicho observó al Uchiha con desdén antes de obedecer a su alfa y darse media vuelta para dirigirse al interior del granero junto a los demás. Sasuke se sintió victorioso, no sólo le había plantado cara a ese chico sino que éste había sido el primero en rendirse y salir huyendo con el rabo entre las piernas.

\- No creas que has ganado a Kiba, es sólo que para él, no eres lo suficiente importante, algo que merezca la pena como para desobedecer a Naruto – le dijo Ino antes de seguir a sus compañeros.

Las palabras de la chica consiguieron que su sensación de victoria se redujera, pero no iba a mostrarle que le había molestado su comentario, por lo que él también se puso en marcha y se encaminó hacia el granero.

\- Deberías saber cuál es tu lugar y mostrar más respeto, Naruto ahora también es tu alfa – le dijo Gaara cuando Sasuke pasó a su lado. Aunque le habló con serenidad, pudo notar la advertencia camuflado en el tono empleado.

\- Gaara – advirtió Naruto.

Sasuke observó cómo esos dos se miraron por unos largos segundos antes de que el pelirrojo reanudara su camino, adelantando a todos y encabezando al grupo antes de entrar en el granero.

\- Vamos – instó el rubio a que Sasuke imitara al resto.

El moreno le miró un segundo antes de hacerle caso casi sin darse cuenta ya que su mente se encontraba dando vueltas sobre la manera en que Naruto y Gaara se habían observado. Había notado algo diferente en la manera en la que ellos interactuaban entre sí y se preguntaba el porqué.

\- Sasuke – le llamó Naruto antes de que cruzara el hueco que habían destapado los integrantes de la manada del rubio tras quitar unos cuantos tablones de madera, y por el que habían pasado.

El Uchiha se detuvo y le miró con una ceja alzada como preguntándole qué quería.

\- Deberías ir empezando, poco a poco, a trabajar para superar el miedo que le tienes al bosque – le aconsejó – no sólo porque es bueno por tu propio bienestar, sino porque pasamos mucho tiempo en la “cueva” y el único camino para llegar aquí es a través del bosque. Además, es nuestro hábitat también y debemos saber desenvolvernos en él.

Pese a que Sasuke mantenía el rostro impasible, Naruto pudo notar en sus ojos que no parecía muy feliz con la idea, por eso trató de confortarle y animarle.

\- Puedo ayudarte si quieres. Además, por esta zona no suele pasar nadie, así que no debes preocuparte por eso – añadió al estar seguro que tenía miedo a que alguien le volviera a dar caza como Orochimaru.

\- Excepto el rarito de la sonrisa que se presenta desnudo ante los demás – soltó Sasuke al acordarse de Sai y su repentina aparición.

\- Sai es... ya te comenté que se deja guiar más por sus instintos animales, por eso se pasea desnudo. Es algo en lo que aún estoy trabajando con él, al menos ya he conseguido que sólo sea por el bosque y que cuando esté en pueblo, vaya vestido. Hay que ir paso a paso – se rascó la cabeza mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa con la que intentaba transmitir complicidad.

\- Hm – fue el único sonido que salió de la garganta del moreno antes de girarse y pasar al interior del granero.

Naruto no tuvo muy claro cómo interpretar aquello, Sasuke no era alguien que hablara mucho o fuera muy expresivo pero al menos, intentaba leerle, más o menos. Sin embargo, cuando se lo proponía, podía llegar a ser muy poco comunicativo como en esa ocasión, por esa razón, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de cansancio.

Miró hacia el cielo y agradeció a los entrenamientos con Kakashi. Gracias a él, había conseguido calmar su temperamento a lo largo de los años y controlarlo, si no fuese por aquello, hacía tiempo que habría perdido los nervios con el cabezota y terco de Sasuke. Pero, como un buen alfa, debía mantener la serenidad para evitar conflictos y así asegurar la buena armonía y unidad de la manada.

Al recordar aquello, pensó que lo mejor sería entrar ya para evitar que Sasuke y sus amigos se saltaran a la yugular a la mínima.

***

\- Tienes que concentrarte.

\- ¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo la última hora? – soltó con irritación Sasuke – tus estúpidas instrucciones no funcionan.

\- Ya lo has hecho anteriormente, seguro que puedes volver a hacerlo – trató de animarle Naruto ignorando el ataque del moreno.

\- Pero no porque quisiera – le contestó molesto – por mucho que me concentre, no consigo escuchar cualquier sonido que provenga de fuera de este antro.

\- ¡No es ningún antro! - Deidara se metió en la conversación.

\- Sólo hace falta echarle un vistazo a este lugar para darse cuenta de que llevo razón – le contestó Sasuke.

\- Ya es suficiente – alzó la voz Naruto cuando vio que Deidara hizo un amago de levantarse y enfrentarse a Sasuke.

Desde que habían llegado, se había tirado más tiempo deteniendo discusiones que enseñando a Sasuke cómo controlar algunas de sus nuevas habilidades. Parecía que cualquier nimiedad era suficiente motivo para encender la mecha del caldeado ambiente y que lo usaran como excusa para iniciar una pelea. Ni siquiera había conseguido que se presentasen e intentaran conocerse un poco mejor.

\- ¿Por qué no nos tomamos todos un descanso y comemos algo? - sugirió Gaara colocándose cerca de Naruto.

\- Gran idea, Gaara – le dedicó una sonrisa mientras le pasaba una brazo por los hombres bajo la curiosa oscura mirada de Sasuke – todos nos sentiremos mejor con el estómago lleno y recargaremos las pilas.

Sasuke cogió una silla, la colocó en el extremo contrario del sillón donde estaban los amigos de Naruto sentados charlando entre ellos, y se sentó en ella. Se dedicó a observar cómo el rubio sacaba algo del pequeño refrigerador mientras aquel pelirrojo encendía el hornillo de gas que había al lado.

Pese a haberle dicho a Deidara, tan sólo unos instantes antes, que aquel sitio era un antro, no lo pensaba realmente. Se había llevado una gran sorpresa al ver lo limpio y bien arreglado que estaba el interior de aquel granero con respecto a su exterior. Quizás ni se habían molestado en arreglar la fachada para que siguiera apareciendo que estaba abandonado y nadie se adueñara del lugar.

Aunque no sabía de dónde conseguían la electricidad para que algunas lámparas y pequeños aparatos eléctricos funcionasen. Sólo se le ocurrían dos opciones: que tuviesen un motor de gasolina en alguna parte o estuviesen robándola de alguna línea central.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que alguien le observaba. Levantó la vista y observó que casi todos los de la manada de Naruto le miraban con el ceño fruncido, excepto Sai y un chico de cabello largo y negro que ya se encontraba dentro del granero cuando todos llegaron. Naruto le había dicho que era Neji, otro miembro más de su manada.

Les vio cuchichear entre ellos, seguro que le estaban criticando, no podía estar seguro porque su estúpido oído de lobo no funcionaba en ese momento ni conseguía que lo hiciera, pero le dio igual. Nunca le había importado lo que la gente pensase sobre él, sólo le importaba la opinión de su familia.

Un familiar olor llegó hasta sus fosas nasales distrayéndole de sus pensamientos. Podía oler cómo la deliciosa carne picada en forma de hamburguesa se iba cocinando poco a poco. Desvió la mirada hacia la improvisada cocina y vio que Naruto metía algunas que ya estaban hechas, en bollos y los colocaba en un plato. La boca se le hacía agua.

No se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba hasta el momento en que todas estuvieron listas y Naruto puso el plato en la mesita cuadrada que había frente al sillón en que se encontraban los demás.

Sasuke no tardó ni un segundo en levantarse y acercarse hasta allí, extendió la mano para coger uno de los bollos, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, alguien le dio un manotazo impidiéndoselo.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - le soltó molesto Kiba.

\- Comer. ¿Qué crees tú que estás haciendo? Yo he visto antes esa hamburguesa, si la querías, deberías haber sido más rápido – le contestó Sasuke.

\- No puedes comer el primero, es Naruto quien elige antes que nadie – intervino Ino.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué debo esperar a que coja él primero? Tengo hambre.

\- Porque es el alfa – le contestó Gaara.

\- Basta ya. No es su culpa, aún no le he explicado nada sobre la jerarquía de la manada – trató de mediar Naruto – quizás debería haber empezado por explicarle ciertas nociones básicas.

Pero nadie parecía hacerle caso porque le ignoraron y continuaron con la discusión.

\- ¿Sólo porque es el líder de vuestro grupo? - soltó una carcajada después de decir aquello.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? - Kiba le agarró del cuello de la camiseta con fuerza.

\- Que vaya líder, sólo lo es en el título.

\- No te atrevas a cuestionar a Naruto.

\- Pues para ser un líder no tiene ni idea de lo que hace, parece que sólo va improvisando. No comparte la información básica y necesaria antes de empezar un entrenamiento, el cual no tiene ni idea de cómo llevar. No tiene ni idea de lo que hace y, ¿aun así lo consideráis vuestro líder?

Kiba apretó con más fuerza el agarre mientras que la otra mano la preparaba para darle un puñetazo mientras los demás rodeaban a Sasuke de forma amenazante.

\- ¡Muestra más respeto por nuestro alfa! - hizo énfasis en la palabra alfa.

\- ¡Parad de una maldita vez! - se metió por medio Naruto soltando a Sasuke del agarre de Kiba.

\- ¿Por qué lo defiendes? - le cuestionó cabreado Kiba – te está insultando.

Naruto iba a decirle que, aunque le molestase las palabras de Sasuke, éste solamente estaba dejando salir su frustración por el entrenamiento fallido, y el miedo y estrés acumulado en esos últimos días. Aunque no podía negar que un poco de razón sí tenía; nunca se le había dado bien explicar o incluso entender la teoría de algo, él era más de aprender a través de la experiencia, fallando e intentándolo todas las veces necesarias hasta que lo pillase. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera contestar al de pelo castaño, alguien se le adelantó.

\- No estoy insultando, sólo diciendo la verdad. Es sólo un inútil que...

Sasuke no pudo terminar la frase porque un puñetazo fue directo a él. Esquivó el puño de Gaara gracias a los reflejos de su recién adquirida parte animal, si no llega a ser por eso, el pelirrojo le hubiese roto la nariz.

\- ¿Lo ves? Vaya alfa – dijo esta palabra con tono burlón – no puede ni controlar a su propia manada, no le hace caso nadie. Estoy harto, me voy a casa.

Naruto miró asombrado el hueco por donde se marchaba Sasuke y después de unos segundos, dirigió su mirada de incredulidad y decepción hacia sus amigos. Sacudió la cabeza con desilusión y, sin pronunciar palabra, se marchó también.

***

Lanzaba piedras con fuerza sobre el gran estanque central del bosque. Eso era un síntoma claro de que Naruto estaba enfadado o frustrado, algo que Kakashi entendía perfectamente, era un comportamiento que Naruto había ido heredando con el paso del tiempo. Sonrió, porque al menos había aprendido a canalizar su agresividad hacia algo para nada dañino. No podía decir lo mismo cuando era un niño.

Se acercó hacia él y se sentó sobre una de las piedras observando cómo la piedra rebotaba varias veces sobre la superficie del agua. Él nunca había logrado hacerla rebotar más de dos veces, pero tampoco había gastado mucho tiempo en intentarlo. Naruto, en cambio, había pasado horas y horas en aquel lugar practicando, hasta que su agresividad desaparecía por completo. Fue el único sistema que a Kakashi se le ocurrió para que no atacase ni perdiera el control cuando era pequeño.

\- No me mires así – le agregó Naruto.

\- ¿Es por Sasuke y la manada? Congeniarán, pero tardarán en adaptarse. No va a ser un omega nada fácil, tiene mucho carácter.

\- Lo sé – dijo Naruto pese a que salió un cierto quejido por la fuerza empleada al lanzar la siguiente piedra – pero no es por él, hay algo más que lleva todo el día rondándome la cabeza y… no puedo quitármelo.

\- Eres un poco obsesivo compulsivo – sonrió Kakashi – cuando se te mete una idea en la cabeza, no paras de darle vueltas y vueltas, no piensas en nada más. ¿Puedo ayudarte con el tema?

\- No lo sé, es sobre mi padre. Ayer tuvimos una charla y acabé… diría que enfadado, pero quizá fue decepcionado o triste, no sabía que mi padre pudiera pensar cosas tan terribles sobre mí.

\- ¿Terribles? – preguntó Kakashi – no concuerda mucho con Minato, él te adora con toda su alma y lo sabes.

\- Creo que me tiene miedo.

\- No lo creo. Sabe tu condición desde que eras un niño, te cubrió frente a tu madre, le dejabas profundos arañazos en su espalda cuando le abrazabas de niño y no podías controlarte, pero él nunca se quejó. Te adora, eres su hijo.

\- Piensa que podría perder el control en cualquier momento, que llegaré a disfrutar de matar a gente, que perderé la ética de lo correcto e incorrecto que me habéis enseñado vosotros, tanto mi padre o tú como mi madre, yo no…

\- No es por ti – dijo Kakashi algo paralizado por aquello – en eso tuve yo la culpa, Naruto, no puedes culparle a él. Yo le metí ese miedo en el cuerpo y lo lamento.

Naruto detuvo el brazo con el que iba a lanzar la siguiente piedra y observó a Kakashi, cabizbajo y girando una piedrecita entre sus dedos de la mano derecha, casi como si pensase en algo para sí mismo, metido en sus pensamientos.

\- Yo… conocí a tu padre hace ya muchos años, íbamos al mismo instituto. Él era un año más pequeño que yo. Podría decir que yo le metí en este mundo y me arrepiento todos y cada uno de los días de haberlo hecho. No debí haber sido su amigo, ni haberme relacionado con humanos normales pero… él era tan atrayente, siempre tenía una gran sonrisa, ayudaba en todo lo posible, fue como un gigantesco imán del que no quería desprenderme.

\- No sabía que mi padre conocía tu secreto desde hacía tanto tiempo – remarcó Naruto.

\- Incluso antes de conocer a tu madre de la que se enamoró – sonrió Kakashi – él y yo fuimos grandes amigos. Cuando descubrió mi secreto, se quedó, no se asustó ni nada por el estilo aunque sí le pilló por sorpresa, pero lo entendió y me sentí muy feliz de saber que siempre sería un gran amigo pero… yo le fallé. Él no debería haberse involucrado en este mundo, fue mi culpa que fueran a por él, fue mi culpa que tú acabases en esta historia y en mi manada, debí protegerle mejor, a él y a ti, pero no pude. Sin embargo… quiero que tengas una cosa muy clara, eres lo más preciado que tiene tu padre, te quiere con locura y jamás haría nada que pudiera perjudicarte, pero sí se preocupa y se preocupa porque sabe cómo es el mundo en el que estás sumergido. A veces no entenderás lo que él quiere decirte pero créeme… sólo está preocupado por ti.

\- Pensó que podría llegar a convertirme en un asesino sin escrúpulos sólo porque maté a Orochimaru. No lo pensé… sólo… vi a ese chico en peligro y reaccioné.

\- A veces… la ira y el odio hace que cometamos errores, Naruto, yo lo hice y es por eso que Minato está preocupado por ti. Yo le defraudé, ha puesto sus miedos sobre ti, ha somatizado en ti, vio un problema en mí y lo ha añadido en ti, es algo normal, yo te entrené, te ayudé, te eduqué, era posible que pudieras también cometer mis errores.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?

\- Maté a los miembros de otra manada y no fue algo de lo que me arrepintiese en aquel entonces. Creo que tu padre sí se asustó de mí en ese momento y lo entiendo. Lo hice a sangre fría, sabía lo que hacía y no tengo excusa para ello. No puedo negarte que lo disfruté, de eso tiene miedo tu padre.

\- No puede ser, lo harías por algún motivo.

\- No hay motivo para arrebatar la vida, Naruto – le confesó Kakashi – es algo que no nos toca a nosotros decidir, yo no puedo tomarme la justicia por mi mano, sólo fue… un ataque de ira, dolor y miedo, eso es lo que sentí cuando fui a por ellos.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Naruto ahora con una voz un poco más dura.

\- Había otra manada que me odiaba, no puedes hacerte una idea de hasta dónde y yo les llevé hasta Minato. El alfa se encaprichó con él, tanto… que quiso intentar morderle y yo… se lo impedí. Siempre estuve alerta de tu padre, protegiéndole en las sombras para que ningún otro hombre lobo se acercase a él pero… eso hizo que te descuidara a ti – dijo apenado – acababas de nacer, estabas en el hospital y no pensé que irían a por ti, no a por un recién nacido, no era algo ético en las manadas que yo conocía de la zona pero… no pude impedir que te mordieran y ésa es mi culpa. Me enfadé tanto, sobre todo al ver cómo Minato lloraba desconsolado, lleno de ira por lo sucedido, acusándose él mismo y echándose la culpa que… fui a buscar a los responsables. Maté a su manada, Naruto, y no tengo excusa, lo hice movido por el dolor que sentía de ver así a tu padre. Nunca le conté la verdad sobre quién fue, no quería que Minato pudiera hacer alguna locura más en el estado en el que se encontraba, así que me callé, pero sí supo que había matado a miembros de otra manada. Él sólo… no quiere que cometas mis errores y yo tampoco, por eso te lo cuento. A veces aunque tengamos la ética muy clara, la ira nos nubla el juicio y entonces, sale el auténtico animal que llevamos dentro.

\- No lo sabía – susurró Naruto con la piedra en su mano.

\- No seas como yo, Naruto. Te he enseñado todo, pero te lo he enseñado para que seas mucho mejor de lo que yo jamás seré. También quería mantener una charla contigo sobre las consecuencias de matar a alguien, pero tu padre quería hacerlo él. Al fin y al cabo, él es tu padre, aunque yo te haya enseñado y educado en algunos aspectos, creo que esa conversación la merecía él. No te alejes de tu padre por eso, él siempre será un gran apoyo para ti y tú lo serás para él.

Naruto se quedó pensativo. Entendía la posición de su padre, también la de Kakashi. Su vida había pendido siempre de un fino hilo, siempre caminando en el borde entre lo animal y el humano, intentando hacer lo correcto sin someterse a los instintos, recurriendo a ellos para ayudar a la gente a la que no podría ayudar de ser simplemente un humano.

Pese a que ese chico parecía comprender algunas cosas, Kurenai que había estado observando toda la escena, se acercó hacia su alfa en silencio, observándole desde cierta distancia prudencial y oliendo esa desesperación que últimamente le caracterizaba.

\- No necesito ni consejos ni consuelo – le comentó Kakashi pasando a su lado.

\- Me preocupas. Desde aquella vez… no has sido el mismo y ya han pasado algo más de dieciséis años. Si vas a contar esa historia… deberías contarla entera y no dejar cosas en el tintero. El chico merece saber toda la verdad, el motivo por el que hiciste lo que hiciste.

\- Lo hice por Minato – le comentó Kakashi – lo hice para salvarle de esa vida y lo conseguí. Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no haber llegado a tiempo para salvar a su hijo.

\- Minato y tú tenéis ese pasado del que no queréis hablar y sé que… es tu mejor amigo, pero es humano, Kakashi, siempre estará en peligro y quizá un día… tú no puedas llegar para salvarle y entonces… ¿Qué ocurrirá? Es muy bonito decirle a Naruto que no se convierta en ti pero… ¿Crees que él no mataría a quien fuera con tal de proteger a su padre? Naruto se parece más a ti de lo que crees y esa parte animal que tiene, por muy bien que la controle o que le hayas enseñado a dominarla… habrá algún momento donde saldrá a flote y ese día… habrá sido mejor que le cuentes toda la verdad para que sepa a qué clase de sentimientos enfrentarse cuando se debata entre matar o dejarlo correr.

\- No puedo contarle toda la verdad – comentó Kakashi pese al dolor que eso le producía – es mejor que todo el asunto de su padre se quede donde siempre ha estado, en el pasado.

***

Eran las ocho de la tarde y Minato ya estaba apagando las luces de la consulta para marcharse a casa. Seguramente su hijo no llegaría a casa hasta algo más tarde y su mujer tenía turno en el hospital. Tan sólo le quedaba un pequeño paseo hasta casa y preparar alguna deliciosa cena para cuando su hijo regresase.

Apagó la última de las luces y salió de la clínica cerrando la puerta con llave. Apenas había terminado de bajar los dos peldaños, cuando escuchó ese ligero ruido proveniente del estrecho y oscuro callejón del lateral. Allí era donde tenía la puerta trasera de su consulta, donde tenía los cubos de basura. Pensó que quizá algún gato se había escondido en las proximidades o estaría cazando algún ratón, sin embargo, cuando fue a ponerse en marcha, escuchó otro sonido, uno que sí reconoció. Era angustia y sufrimiento, los jadeos de alguien que necesitaba ayuda.

Caminó con sigilo y algo de temor hacia los contenedores, cogiendo en el camino una de las ramas caídas de los árboles cercano a modo de arma por si acaso. Algunos quizá le llamasen paranoico… pero él conocía muy bien todo lo que ocurría en Twain Harte y sabía que si había algo allí, ni siquiera ese palo le serviría de nada, pese a ello, se sentía más seguro con él entre sus manos.

Los jadeos se iban intensificando hasta el punto de que casi podía sentir el sufrimiento del que estuviera allí agazapado, el dolor que debía sentir. Al dar la vuelta a los cubos de basura, se encontró con aquel cabello blanco, con esos ojos rojizos y la sangre que impregnaba el suelo.

\- ¡Dios mío! Ven aquí – susurró Minato al ver a Kakashi en aquel estado, haciendo presión con su mano sobre su ensangrentado abdomen.

Toda su camiseta oscura estaba empapada, Minato, pese a que no podía ver el color, sabía que debía ser sangre por el olor y el líquido que resbalaba sobre la mano que presionaba sobre su abdomen.

\- Estoy bien, no es tan malo como parece – intentó sonreír Kakashi.

\- Vamos, te ayudaré a llegar hasta la consulta.

\- Estoy bien, de verdad. Déjame descansar un poco y me curaré.

\- No te estás curando, idiota – se quejó Minato a la vez que cogía el brazo libre de Kakashi para ponerlo sobre sus hombros y ayudarle a levantarse.

Quejidos, eso fue lo que sonaron entre los labios del joven de pelo plateado. El dolor debía ser inmenso y, aun así, aguantaba como podía frente a ese rubio al que siempre acababa acudiendo cuando tenía problemas. Minato abrió de nuevo la puerta de la consulta y llevó a Kakashi hasta una de las camillas que tenía para los animales, tumbándole encima.

\- Necesito que te transformes – comentó Minato.

\- Minato…

\- Sí, ya sé tus quejas sobre eso… pero soy veterinario, no médico. Tus órganos cambian de lugar cuando eres un lobo así que… transfórmate de una maldita vez y déjame curarte.

Una ligera sonrisa fue lo que surgió en el rostro de Kakashi al escucharle tan mandón como siempre era cuando se enfadaba o se preocupaba. Le observó lavarse las manos a conciencia y buscar unos guantes junto a sus herramientas y el botiquín. Para cuando Minato se dio la vuelta, ya no había nadie allí, tan sólo un precioso lobo de pelaje blanco que le miraba fijamente dejando ver en su lomo la herida que no dejaba de sangrar.

Esterilizó todo el instrumental tras colocarse los guantes y empezó a manipular aquella herida, buscando el motivo por el que no terminaba de curarse a la velocidad normal a la que solía hacerlo. En ella no había nada, ni veneno ni nada extraño, por lo que sólo le indicaba una cosa… era una herida hecha por otro alfa como él. Aun así, Minato no dijo nada, mantuvo el silencio y desinfectó toda la zona antes de ir a por una inyección que puso nervioso a Kakashi.

\- No me duermas – susurró Kakashi volviendo a su forma humana – cose sin problemas.

\- Va a dolerte.

\- No más que lo que me duele esta herida – sonrió Kakashi – no puedes sedarme.

\- Aquí estás a salvo.

\- No quiero que me sedes – le volvió a repetir Kakashi, temeroso de que volvieran a atacarle, temeroso… de que fueran a por Minato y no pudiera defenderle.

\- De acuerdo. Sin sedante entonces.

Volvió a dejar la jeringuilla en la bandeja y cogió la aguja junto al hilo para empezar a coserle. Sabía que había perdido mucha sangre y que era muy posible que pudiera desmayarse, pero también sabía de sobra que si le cosía, se recuperaría con rapidez.

\- Aguanta un poco, ¿vale? Acabaré enseguida – le comentó Minato clavando la aguja en su carne para empezar a coser.

Kakashi hizo una ligera mueca de dolor, pero aguantó allí sentado. Quizá no era el dolor lo que más atraído le tenía, sino el ver a Minato tan cerca de él. Pese a estar sentado ahora mismo con las piernas colgando en la camilla, no podía dejar de mirar cómo Minato se agachaba hacia su abdomen cosiéndole con suavidad pero con firmeza y rapidez.

Una parte de él deseaba disculparse con ese rubio, decirle todas esas cosas que callaba, confesarle cuánto lamentaba haberle involucrado en su mundo, que su propio hijo estuviera inmerso… lamentaba haberse enamorado de él cuando sólo era un adolescente. Debió alejarse, juntarse solamente con los suyos, con el resto de los de su manada pero… era tan atrayente que no pudo evitarlo. Ahora se encontraba allí, en su clínica, como siempre cuando resultaba herido, porque Minato siempre estaría allí para ayudarle y él… pese a querer protegerle de todo, sólo parecía meter cada vez más la pata con ese chico que se alejaba cada vez más de él.

Sentía que era su culpa, él mismo le estaba alejando lentamente, él era el culpable de que Minato se separase cada vez más pese a que una y otra vez, acababa en esa clínica por mucho que quisiera alejarle de todo el asunto de lo sobrenatural. Verle, estar con él, desearle… era algo frustrante, porque deseaba alejarle del peligro y, a la vez, deseaba tenerle cerca.

Podía oler desde esa distancia su sensual aroma, sus feromonas. Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, amplificándose lentamente a medida que cosía. Las yemas de sus dedos recorriendo aquella piel mientras cosía le hacía desearle todavía más y entonces, sus ojos se encontraron, creando esa tensión que siempre mantenían, esa extraña tensión que odiaban y, a la vez, les atraía, una tensión que fue rota de inmediato por Minato al levantarse bruscamente para alejarse de él.

\- Ya está. No vuelvas a meterte en líos, ¿vale? – le comentó dándole la espalda, como si eso pudiera eliminar ese sentimiento que parecía permanecer en la sala, que siempre había cuando ambos estaban a solas.

\- Gracias – le respondió Kakashi – tendré más cuidado, te lo prometo.


	5. Conversaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia creada por dos autoras: Fullbuster y Kaoru Himura.

**Capítulo 5: Conversaciones**

Caminaba rumbo a casa con el pensamiento muy claro de todo aquello. Para Sasuke Uchiha… sólo era una tontería. Nunca se le había dado bien empatizar, ni hacer amigos. Él siempre había sido un chico solitario, entregado a sus estudios, al deporte y nada más. ¡ _Él no necesitaba amigos ni una estúpida manada_!

– ¿Por qué me sigues? – preguntó Sasuke alterado al sentir ese olor ahora conocido.

– ¿Por qué no quieres jugar con nosotros? – preguntó Sai desde unos arbustos, todavía desnudo como iba.

– ¿Jugar? ¿Te parece un juego todo esto? Es… estúpido – susurró el último de los insultos mientras seguía caminando, intentando pasar de ese chico raro.

– ¿Es por nosotros o por Naruto por lo que estás así? – preguntó Sai de nuevo, esta vez siguiéndole.

– Deja de seguirme – se sonrojó Sasuke al verle – y más desnudo como vas. Vístete al menos.

– Eres muy duro con Naruto y sé que las palabras no son su fuerte – comentó Sai deteniéndose en seco – pero es un buen alfa, ¿sabes?

Aquello hizo que Sasuke también dejase de caminar. Pese a que no quiso girarse para ver a ese chico completamente desnudo, sí se quedó inmóvil, esperando a que Sai siguiera hablando del asunto.

– Quitando a Gaara, todos los demás hemos sido mordidos y abandonados, algunos veníamos de manadas menos… “amistosas”. Los omegas no somos muy bien vistos, pero Naruto nos acogió a todos y nos trató con respeto. Nunca había encajado en mi manada hasta que llegué a la de Naruto.

– Eso no implica que Naruto sea un buen alfa – le remarcó.

– No le conoces bien, Sasuke, es comprensible. Te aseguro que es muy malo con las palabras pero siempre estará ahí cuando lo necesites.

– Le conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que no tiene ni la mitad de fuerza de la que alardea.

– La paciencia es un don que tuvo que cultivar durante años. No es alfa porque sí, lo es porque se ganó ese derecho. No es fácil ascender en una manada, pero él lo hizo y se ganó su puesto.

– ¿Cómo se asciende en la manada? – preguntó ahora Sasuke algo curioso.

– Venciendo al resto de los miembros de la manada.

– ¿Peleando?

– Por decirlo así, sí. Si demuestras que eres más fuerte que los otros, asciendes. Pero tú estás muy lejos de vencer a cualquiera de los nuestros – sonrió Sai.

– Lárgate – se quejó Sasuke, aunque Sai no le hizo caso.

Al ver aquel panorama y que no podría escabullirse de ese chico, pensó en una forma para perderle de vista. En el suelo, vio un montón de piedras y algunas ramas de árboles que habían caído. Cogió una de las ramas, la partió creando un palo más pequeño y se lo enseñó a Sai con aires de superioridad. La reacción no se hizo esperar, allí estaba Sai, a cuatro patas de nuevo, todavía desnudo y mirando el palo casi babeando por él, dando vueltas como un loco sobre sí mismo y repitiendo la palabra “un palo” o “lánzalo”.

– Búscalo – dijo Sasuke lanzando el palo lo más lejos que pudo.

En cuanto Sai salió corriendo como un loco en busca del palo, Sasuke empezó a correr en dirección contraria lo más rápido que pudo. Si una vez pudo ganar en velocidad a Sai, ahora sólo quería creer que podía hacerlo una vez más.

Corrió todo lo que pudo por el sendero del bosque. Lo había recorrido millones de veces en sus entrenamientos y, aun así, estaba asustado. Desde el ataque de aquel hombre lobo, ese bosque le aterraba, ese sendero se había convertido en fruto de sus peores pesadillas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y aceleró el paso todo lo que pudo, intentando salir del sendero lo antes posible para llegar al pueblo, sin embargo, un golpe fue lo que sintió, un golpe que lo derribó, tirándole colina abajo y golpeándose contra algunos árboles.

– Vaya, vaya… mira qué lobito se ha dejado caer por nuestros dominios – escuchó una voz que no conocía hasta ahora – si es nuestro compañero. ¿Cómo has estado estos días? He visto que te estabas juntando con otra manada, eso no está bien teniéndonos a nosotros.

Sasuke se apoyó sobre sus manos para incorporarse levemente, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a esos individuos que aparecían de entre la vegetación. Demasiados para él, pero por ahora, no parecían querer atacarle aunque no le gustaba las sonrisas de sus bocas. Intuyó que debían de ser de la manada de Orochimaru.

– Pero qué modales los míos, me llamo Kabuto y todos ellos… – señaló hacia el resto de los presentes – son tus compañeros, tus auténticos compañeros.

– ¿Sois de la manada de Orochimaru?

– Claro que sí, igual que tú.

– No… Orochimaru está muerto, puedo elegir mi propia manada.

– No seas ingenuo, ¿con quién ibas a estar mejor que con tu auténtica familia de mordisco? – sonreía todavía con esa falsedad que Sasuke odiaba.

– Prefiero elegir por mí mismo.

Los labios de Kabuto volvieron a dibujar esa sonrisa malévola antes de girarse hacia sus compañeros como si Sasuke hubiera contado un chiste. A él, desde luego, no le hacía gracia ninguna estar allí en ese instante.

– ¿Le habéis oído? Piensa en elegir por sí mismo. Qué inocente es el pobre.

Kabuto se giró repentinamente hacia él, cogiéndole del cuello con rudeza y elevándole unos centímetros del suelo. Podía sentir cómo el oxígeno se escapaba, el dolor de esos dedos clavándose en su piel, la ansiedad de no poder respirar, pero eso no parecía importarle a su agresor. Quizá Naruto tenía razón, quizá el resto de manadas no eran como ellos, no conocía nada sobre ese mundo pero estaba empezando a descubrir todo a un ritmo vertiginoso. Apenas podía mantener ya el poco oxígeno que le quedaba, cuando cayó al suelo consiguiendo respirar nuevamente.

Se giró hacia Kabuto, quien ahora gritaba de dolor cerca de un chico que acababa de aparecer en la escena. Cuando elevó la mirada, Sasuke se quedó atónito de ver allí a ese rubio con ojos de rabia. Estaba extrañamente serio para lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver en él en esos últimos días.

– Naruto Namikaze acaba de aparecer – sonrió Kabuto recolocándose la muñeca rota. Seguramente sanaría en breve – no sé qué te trae por aquí.

– Es de mi manada – dijo Naruto sin sonrisa alguna, observando cómo Kabuto le daba la vuelta como un buitre acechando a su presa.

– De eso nada, es de nuestra manada.

– Si no quieres correr la misma suerte que tu alfa, te recomiendo que te retires ahora mismo y dejes a los míos tranquilos.

– Estaba en nuestro territorio y tiene el mordisco de Orochimaru.

– También yo estoy en tus dominios – sonrió esta vez Naruto – podría vencerte en poco más de cinco segundos, una insensatez por tu parte meterte con un alfa. No lo repetiré… retiraos ahora mismo.

Seguían dando vueltas a su alrededor, pensativos y algo dubitativos sobre qué hacer. Naruto pudo ver cómo Sasuke se retiraba un poco hacia atrás cuando Kabuto iba a pasar cerca de él, sin embargo, el rubio no se movió pese a mantener la vista fija en ese individuo, girando la cabeza para mirarle de reojo hasta que volvía a ponerse frente a él.

Kabuto no podía negar que dudaba. Muchas veces vio a Naruto, ¡ _le odiaba_! Era el alfa más joven de la región cuando él… todavía estaba allí, de beta del que fue Orochimaru, ahora alfa simplemente por línea sucesoria. Cualquiera de su manada podría plantarle cara un día y vencerle, algo que ya de por sí le aterraba. Ese miedo, podía olerlo perfectamente Naruto, un aroma que él tenía asimilado y le hacía sonreír, sacando de los nervios a Kabuto.

Un gruñido fue lo que consiguió sacar de Kabuto, un gruñido seguido de la orden a sus compañeros para que atacasen. Sasuke no pudo evitar tensarse al ver cómo todos aquellos hombres-lobo iniciaban la carrera hacia Naruto, dispuestos a terminar con el asunto.

Naruto ni siquiera se movió, dejó que vinieran y entonces, detuvo el puño de uno de ellos con tan sólo su mano izquierda, cerrando sus dedos entorno a él y empujándole hasta otro de sus compañeros. Al ver aquello, Naruto sólo pudo cerrar un segundo los ojos y resoplar. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que reprimía su poder… y ahora, parecía que por fin podría sacar todo lo que llevaba en su interior sin reprimirse.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sasuke al ver esa ligera sonrisa en el rostro del rubio, al sentir esa extraña aura que le rodeaba y que paralizaba también a sus enemigos. Podía sentir miedo, un miedo que jamás antes había sentido, esa clase de miedos que te indican que debes alejarte lo más posible del foco, salvo que este foco… intentaba ayudarle a él.

Todos volvieron al ataque ante la insistencia de un Kabuto que parecía permanecer al margen, alejándose de ese rubio y el aura que desprendía. Pese al miedo de los allí presentes, todos hicieron caso al alfa, lanzándose una vez más a la carga hasta que un rugido silenció el bosque.

Aquel rugido puso los pelos de gallina a Sasuke, sus rodillas temblaban y finalmente… flaquearon hasta tirarle al suelo, dejándole allí sentado con ojos abiertos como platos hacia ese rubio que había paralizado cualquier sonido del bosque.

Los pájaros ya no cantaban, los grillos habían dejado de sonar, los enemigos estaban absortos frente a ellos, algunos en el suelo temblando, otros aún se aguantaban de pie aunque todo su cuerpo tiritaba.

– Un alfa que ni siquiera es capaz de pelear por los suyos no debería seguir siendo un alfa – dijo Naruto hacia un Kabuto que prácticamente… se había meado encima – vámonos.

Naruto caminó hacia Sasuke, cogiéndole del brazo para ayudarle a levantarse, obligándole a caminar en dirección al pueblo. Ninguno habló durante el camino, un tenso silencio que aún ponía más nervioso al moreno. Hasta entonces, había visto al Naruto sereno, al que apaciguaba a todos, pero ahora mismo… no sabía muy bien cómo tratarle tras haber visto aquello. Esa aura que había desprendido no era la de un lobo normal… quizá ésa era la diferencia de un auténtico alfa, quizá era por eso por lo que realmente lo era.

– ¿Por qué ocultas ese poder? – preguntó Sasuke algo confuso.

– No lo oculto – respondió Naruto – pero la mano dura no es lo que necesitan los nuevos.

– Pero…

– Si mostrase toda mi fuerza con los nuevos, sólo conseguiría que me temieseis, yo no quiero eso, Sasuke. Quiero que me respetes, no que me temas. No es necesario sacar la parte violenta. Adquirir paciencia y control es algo que nos cuesta mucho a los hombres-lobo. Ya lo verás.

– Oye, Naruto – se detuvo Sasuke aunque ya podía ver el pueblo al otro extremo del sendero – lo… lo siento. No debí decir lo que dije de ti.

– No pasa nada. Olvídalo.

– Pero tu manada…

– Mi manada me conoce desde hace años. No van a cambiar su pensamiento por las ideas de un novato – sonrió Naruto – yo… creo que también debo disculparme. La verdad es que no soy muy bueno con las palabras y… hace tantos años que aprendí todo que a veces se me olvida lo complicado que es para los nuevos asimilar todo esto pero… ¿Podrías darme un poco de tregua? Intento ayudarte lo mejor que puedo.

– De acuerdo – dijo Sasuke tendiéndole la mano – no quiero llevarme uno de tus gruñidos.

– Pórtate bien entonces – sonrió Naruto estrechando su mano, sintiendo algo que hasta ese entonces no había sentido con nadie de su manada, una corriente diferente, algo que hacía a Sasuke único y que, al parecer, Sasuke también podía sentir.

– Tienes ojeras – dijo Sasuke apartando la mano, cambiando el tema para evitar sentir esa corriente que había sentido segundos antes.

– Es lo que tiene ser un alfa. Apenas puedo descansar bien, siempre estoy velando por toda la manada.

– ¿No tienes un beta que hace eso?

– Mi beta es… diferente, Sasuke. Generalmente los betas son… la pareja del alfa; sin embargo, en mi caso, Gaara es beta porque fue el primero de mi manada, el más antiguo, el más fuerte hasta ahora, pero no tenemos esa… conexión que tienen el resto de alfas y betas de las manadas normales. Aunque últimamente… quedan pocas manadas que respeten eso. Cada vez son más agresivas y… supongo que no encuentran a su pareja ideal para cubrirle. Cosas que pasan – sonrió Naruto justo antes de continuar por el sendero.

Sasuke ahora entendía la complicidad que había visto entre ellos dos. Debía admitir que había llegado a confundir la estrecha relación que parecían tener Naruto y Gaara como algo más y se le había pasado por la mente que estaban juntos, aunque Naruto le acababa de despejar sus dudas sin saberlo.

– ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó Sasuke al rubio cuando notó su mirada sobre él.

– Nada, es sólo que no me esperaba descubrir que te gustaba el humor negro.

– ¿Humor negro? ¿De qué hablas? - le dijo el moreno desconcertado.

– Dímelo tú. Has empezado a sonreír justo después de contarte que cada vez las manadas que hay son más agresivas y que creo que por eso sus alfas y betas no son parejas.

Sasuke se quedó perplejo. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

– No sonreía por eso – le aclaró.

– Entonces, ¿qué ha ocasionado ese brote de buen humor en ti? - le preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

Por un momento, no supo qué contestarle ya que ni él mismo entendía el motivo por el que sus labios habían decidido curvarse por propia voluntad, sólo estaba pensando en lo que Naruto le había dicho pero no sabía qué parte le había provocado que sonriera.

– ¿Quién sabe? - le respondió como si supiese la respuesta pero no quisiera compartirla con él.

– Así que haciéndote el interesante, ¿eh? - bromeó Naruto – está bien, lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, pero te advierto una cosa, Uchiha, tarde o temprano desentrañaré todos tus misterios.

La sonrisa del rubio más la manera en que había pronunciado su apellido, le indicaba a Sasuke que Naruto estaba bromeando, pero, por otra parte, tenía la sensación de que había algo de verdad en sus palabras y que lo decía en serio, lo cual le provocó una sensación que no supo describir muy bien, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para tratar de identificarlo porque el rubio volvió a hablar.

– Cuando estés con el resto de la manada, por favor, trata de llevarte bien con ellos o al menos no discutir – le pidió – es mejor tener una convivencia llevadera y tranquila, por el bien de todos.

– No prometo nada... - Naruto se desilusionó un poco al oírle decir aquello, ya que pensaba que habían hecho algún progreso – pero lo pensaré.

El rubio sonrió al darse cuenta de que Sasuke sólo estaba bromeando; su leve sonrisa ladeada le delataba.

***

Tras acompañar a Sasuke a su casa, Naruto volvió a emprender el camino hacia la “cueva”; debía tener una charla con el resto de su manada y seguramente seguiría allí, aunque para cerciorarse, sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y mandó un mensaje a Gaara para decirle que iba para allá y debía hablar con todos. A los pocos segundos, su beta le respondió que el único que faltaba era Sai, que había salido unos minutos después de que él se marchase, y le preguntaba si quería que le buscase y lo llevase al granero.

Pese al resoplido que dejó escapar, no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa. Sai era un caso imposible, seguramente estaría correteando por el bosque, persiguiendo a algún animal de los que habitaban por esa zona. Naruto le respondió que no hacía falta, que sólo se asegurase que el resto estuviera allí presente para cuando él llegara.

La verdad era que no le importaba que Sai no se encontrara en el granero, ya que quería hablar con su manada sobre Sasuke y Sai parecía ser el único al que no le molestaba o cabreaba la presencia del moreno en la manada, más bien todo lo contrario, parecía que le entusiasmaba y se divertía a su manera, para la desgracia del pobre Sasuke.

Tras el “de acuerdo” que recibió por parte del pelirrojo, guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de donde lo había sacado y continuó su camino preparándose mentalmente para las quejas que se venían encima, sobre todo por parte de Kiba.

***

Había podido oír las voces de sus amigos discutiendo desde mucho antes que pudiera vislumbrar el destartalado granero, pero conforme se iba acercando más a él, notó que, a diferencia de lo que cualquier persona esperaría, éstas iban perdiendo volumen, lo cual le indicaba que ya se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y se callaban por respeto hacia él.

Nada más poner un pie en el interior del granero, se encontró con las miradas de casi toda su manada puestas sobre él; algunas de ellas irradiaban molestia y enfado, como las de Kiba, Ino y Deidara, mientras que las de Gaara y Neji sólo trasmitían seriedad, aunque eso era algo habitual en ellos dos.

– Estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en que tenemos que hablar, ¿verdad? - comentó Naruto acercándose al grupo.

En su trayecto, cogió una silla, la puso frente a sus amigos y se sentó en ella.

– Sentaos, por favor – les pidió y todos los que estaban de pie tomaron asiento sin rechistar – ¿creéis que lo que ha ocurrido hoy ha estado bien? – continuó una vez vio que todos estaban sentados.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! Ese idiota de Uchiha no sabe lo que es respetar – saltó de inmediato Kiba.

– No me refería al comportamiento de Sasuke, sino al vuestro.

– ¿El nuestro? ¿Por qué? Sólo estábamos poniéndolo en su sitio – intervino Ino.

– Debe aprender a respetarte – habló Gaara.

– Nosotros no hacemos las cosas de esa manera. El respeto no se impone, se gana – les contestó Naruto con seriedad – es mi trabajo ganarme su respeto al igual que enseñarle las normas y todo lo relacionado con nuestro mundo. Aunque ya sabéis que no se me da nada bien explicar, por lo que me vendría bien vuestra ayuda, pero no así, cayendo en la más mínima provocación.

– Pero... el Uchiha – Naruto vio cómo Deidara se aguantaba las ganas de insultar al moreno – ni siquiera pone de su parte para adaptarse, lo único que hace es quejarse, ser un antipático y mirarnos por encima del hombro.

– Es normal, es nuevo en todo esto – le contestó el rubio – acaban de morderle, está asustado y abrumado por la situación, tiene dudas... tiene lógica que esté a la defensiva, es su manera de enfrentarse a esta situación nada habitual. Hasta hace poco, pensaría que los hombres-lobo eran una leyenda, un mito y, de repente, descubre de la peor forma que estaba equivocado.

– Eso no le da derecho a ser un antipático y mirarnos por encima del hombro – argumentó Ino.

Naruto no pudo evitar que se le escapase una leve carcajada. La verdad era que el moreno podía llegar a ser insufrible cuando quería. Lo había comprobado en sus propias carnes cuando trataba de convencerle de lo que le pasaba y de que se uniera a su manada.

– Ya sabíamos que no era precisamente miss simpatía, todos lo hemos verificado durante los días que le hemos estado vigilando, así que no debería sorprenderos que actuase como lo ha hecho ni podéis dejar salir vuestro temperamento tan fácilmente por unos simples comentarios de alguien que está asustado y frustrado. Deberíais recordar que, no hace mucho, pasasteis por la misma situación y más de uno – dijo mirando a Kiba – también perdió los estribos los primeros días o semanas.

– Pero nunca cuestioné tu liderazgo ni tu puesto como alfa – se defendió ofendido el aludido.

– Puede que no lo vocalizaras, pero lo notaba en tus gestos y miradas.

– ¿Por qué nos estamos llevando nosotros toda la bronca? - Kiba desvió el tema.

– Porque, ahora mismo, espero más de vosotros. Él está lidiando con un montón de emociones en estos momentos y comprendo sus reacciones, pero se supone que vosotros deberíais saber controlaros porque os enseñé a hacerlo... o al menos creía que lo había hecho. Quizás hay algo de verdad en las palabras de Sasuke, quizás después de todo tiene razón – dijo con un deje de decepción en su voz.

– ¡No es así!

– Ni se te ocurra pensar algo como eso.

– Eres el mejor alfa, no lo dudes ni un momento.

Naruto escuchó que sus amigos decían prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

– Sentimos nuestro comportamiento, Naruto – se disculpó Gaara, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen, al igual que Neji.

Tras la iniciativa de su beta, los demás siguieron su ejemplo y le pidieron perdón por lo ocurrido, lo cual le contentó, ya que parecía que su discurso había hecho mella en ellos y estaban dispuestos a cambiar su actitud y, ¿quién sabía? Quizás incluso a darle una oportunidad a Sasuke.

– Entonces, ¿puedo contar con que no habrá momentos como el de hoy y que intentaréis que haya paz cuando Sasuke esté presente? - preguntó Naruto.

– Sí – respondieron al unísono, aunque algunos con más ganas que otros.

– No os tiene que caer bien, sólo tratad de hallar el modo para que la convivencia sea lo más agradable posible – añadió al ver la disconformidad en la expresión de Kiba – y para que conste – miró directamente al de pelo castaño – también he hablado con Sasuke y va a poner de su parte para que todo esto funcione, así que, ¿me ayudaréis cuando mis explicaciones no sean suficiente para que me entienda?

– Por supuesto – contestaron juntos de nuevo, aunque esta vez todos lo hicieron con el mismo tono seguro.

– Entonces, todo solucionado. Podéis volver a casa o ir donde queráis, yo tengo que marcharme. Aún me queda un asunto pendiente – comentó Naruto antes de despedirse y salir de la “cueva”.

***

Cuando Naruto vislumbró la clínica veterinaria, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo y las farolas cercanas tintinearon un par de veces antes de encenderse e iluminar las calles. Conforme se iba aproximando al pequeño edificio, pensaba en que esperaba no pillar a su padre con alguna urgencia; a esa hora normalmente lo único de lo que se tenía que ocupar era del papeleo, por lo que, podrían hablar con mayor tranquilidad.

También podía haberse esperado a que Minato cerrara la clínica por ese día y hablar con él en casa, pero creía que era mejor arreglar su situación lo antes posible, aparte de que en casa, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que su madre les escuchase.

Al llegar a la puerta, empujó de ella y entró en el local encontrándose con la recepción vacía. No pudo evitar pensar que su padre debía encontrar pronto un sustituto para la recepcionista que se había dado de baja por maternidad hacía unas semanas; no era bueno para el negocio estar sin alguien que te atendiera nada más cruzar la puerta.

Abandonó la entrada y se metió por el pasillo que llevaba a la oficina de su padre. Su intención era tocar a la puerta para avisarle que había alguien allí, pero se encontró con que ya estaba abierta y Minato salía de ella sin prestar mucha atención, por lo que casi se choca con su hijo.

– Naruto – soltó entre sorprendido y sobresaltado por el pequeño susto – había escuchado la puerta e iba a comprobar quién era, pero no esperaba encontrarte aquí – trató de sonar lo más normal posible, ya que no había hablado con su hijo desde la discusión de la noche anterior y no estaba seguro de cómo comportarse con él, porque debía seguir muy enfadado.

– A ver si contratas a alguien para que se encargue de la recepción y así no te pegarás estos sustos o alguno peor – comentó Naruto con seriedad al imaginarse que alguien irrumpiera en la clínica con intenciones nada buenas y pusiera en peligro a su padre.

– Ya – le contestó algo apenado al confundir el motivo para la seriedad de su hijo – aún no he tenido tiempo de buscar candidatos.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio cuando Minato no supo qué más decir, más si no sabía el motivo por el que su hijo había decidido hacerle esa inesperada visita. Naruto fue el encargado de terminar con aquel tenso e incómodo momento.

– ¿Podemos hablar?

– Eh... sí, claro. Pasa, dentro estaremos mejor – le dijo señalando su oficina con cierto nerviosismo.

Caminó tras el menor con inquietud, se imaginaba el tema que Naruto quería tratar y no sabía qué decir para no empeorar la situación, aunque solamente estaba seguro de algo y era que debía disculparse con su hijo por las terribles palabras e insinuaciones que le hizo.

– Lo siento – le dijo nada más sentarse al lado de Naruto en el sofá de su despacho – lamento mucho lo que te dije, yo no...

– No, el que lo siente soy yo – le interrumpió.

– ¿Qué? - aquello le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa.

– Kakashi me ha contado lo que pasó.

– ¿Qué te ha contado? - le cuestionó temeroso.

– Que mató a sangre fría a una manada en un ataque de ira, dolor y miedo, y... que lo disfrutó.

Parte del miedo que había invadido a Minato se desvaneció en el momento en que escuchó la respuesta de su hijo.

– Ahora entiendo por qué dijiste esas cosas anoche, era tu miedo a que se volviera a repetir esa situación conmigo como protagonista, pero, créeme, de verdad que no me va a pasar. Kakashi aprendió de sus errores y creo que ha hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para enmendarlos; me enseñó bien y tú también, ambos me disteis unos valores y me hicisteis ver lo valiosa que es una vida, por eso sé que no está bien quitar una y, si me vuelvo a ver en una situación en la que no tenga otra opción, no lo disfrutaré. No sólo cargaré con ese peso conmigo sino que haré todo lo posible para compensar mis acciones.

Naruto le miraba y hablaba con una convicción tan férrea que se sintió abrumado. No había visto a su hijo tan seguro de algo en su vida, por lo que decidió que iba a tratar de dejar sus miedos a un lado y creer en Naruto.

– Está bien – le dijo con una cálida y conciliadora sonrisa – creo en ti. Sé que harás lo correcto en todo momento. Aunque sigo sintiendo mucho todo lo que te dije e insinué sin darme cuenta.

– Lo sé, no te preocupes más – le contestó al saber lo arrepentido que estaba su padre.

– Te quiero y estoy muy orgulloso de la persona en la que te has convertido – Minato abrazó con fuerza a su pequeño, porque daba igual la edad que tuviera, para él siempre sería su pequeño.

– Yo también te quiero, papá – correspondió el abrazo con fuerza – es gracias a ti que soy quien soy hoy, por tenerte siempre a mi lado escuchándome, apoyándome y tratando de entenderme pese a lo difícil que debe ser para alguien de fuera de mi mundo de locos.

Ambos permanecieron por largos segundos en aquel afectuoso abrazo hasta que Naruto se separó del cuerpo de su padre y se levantó con la intención de marcharse.

– Será mejor que me vaya y te deje trabajar, no quiero que mamá se cabree conmigo por hacerte llegar tarde a casa.

– No pasa nada, ya casi había terminado el informe de mi último paciente, quédate y haz compañía a tu viejo padre – bromeó Minato levantándose del sillón para volver a tomar asiento en la silla tras su mesa.

– Tienes razón, de aquí a nada tendré que meterte en una residencia geriátrica – le siguió la broma.

– Oye, que no soy tan viejo – trató de hacerse el ofendido pero su amplia sonrisa le delataba –. Cuéntame, ¿qué tal está ese chico que salvaste?

– Bueno, por fin ha abierto los ojos a la realidad y... ya te puedes hacer una idea de cómo debe estar. No es algo fácil de asimilar y crea muchas inseguridades, miedos y dudas, pero es fuerte, lo superará rápido – le explicó observando cómo su padre asentía.

– ¿Y le has presentado al resto de la manada?

– Sí...

– ¿Tan mal ha ido? - le preguntó preocupado por la forma en que Naruto le había contestado.

– Digamos que no hemos tenido un buen comienzo, pero estoy convencido de que todo mejorará. Sólo hay que darles tiempo para que se adapten los unos a los otros.

Ambos siguieron charlando durante una hora, hasta que Minato terminó el trabajo ese día y, tras asegurarse de que los animales que se quedaban esa noche ahí estaban bien, apagar luces y cerrar con llave la clínica, se marcharon a casa sin percatarse ninguno de la atenta mirada posada sobre ellos de una figura que se escondía entre las sombras a unas calles de allí, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido para ocultar su presencia del sensible oído de Naruto.

Kakashi sonrió al ver que esos dos habían arreglado su situación y habían hecho las paces, por lo que decidió que también era hora de que él volviera a su casa y descansase.


	6. Manadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia escrita por dos autoras: Fullbuster y Kaoru Himura.

**Capítulo 6: Manadas**

¡ _Por fin había llegado el fin de semana_! Por fin habían llegado esos dos días en los que cualquier estudiante aprovechaba para despertarse más tarde de lo habitual, poder descansar cuanto quisiera sin que el despertador le sacase de su apacible sueño y le torturara devolviéndole a la realidad. Así debería ser para la mayoría de los que acudían al instituto, pero no para Sasuke.

La noche anterior, el menor de la familia Uchiha había programado la alarma para que le despertarse temprano el sábado también, por eso, en ese momento se encontraba en su cuarto preparando todo su equipamiento de natación. Esa mañana tenía una competición contra varios equipos de otros institutos. Podía sentir los leves nervios que siempre le invadían antes de enfrentarse a otros nadadores del mismo o mayor nivel que el suyo, pero no eran nervios por miedo a fracasar, sino más bien todo lo contrario, eran de excitación y emoción.

Medirse con otros competidores siempre le alentaba a esforzarse y mejorar sus marcas, por eso cuando llegaba el momento de hacerlo, no podía evitar sentir esos nervios en el estómago al saber que pronto averiguaría si todo su esfuerzo había dado los frutos deseados. Y qué decir de cuando ganaba, era la mejor sensación del mundo, pero no por el hecho de ganar sino por ver que había merecido la pena tanto sacrificio.

Detuvo lo que hacía durante un instante cuando una sensación de paz le invadió al comprobar que al menos, algo no había cambiado y aún tenía cierta normalidad en su vida tras la semana tan surrealista que había tenido. Pese a que poco a poco iba aceptando y adaptándose a su nueva normalidad, le alegraba sentir que parte de la antigua seguía ahí, que aún había cosas simples y cotidianas en su vida que no tenían nada de sobrenatural, y eso le daba cierta seguridad y estabilidad.

La verdad era que con tanto drama y jaleo, había faltado a varios entrenamientos y su entrenador no estaba muy contento con él, y menos tras el ridículo que había hecho la última vez nadando al estilo perro, pero confiaba en que su rendimiento no hubiera bajado.

– Sasuke – oyó que su hermano le llamaba desde el piso inferior interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – vamos, o llegarás tarde y sé lo quisquilloso que llegas a ser cuando no eres puntual, sobre todo cuando hay competición.

– Ya voy – le contestó terminando de guardar su gorro en la bolsa de deporte.

Tras coger las llaves de casa y echarse la bolsa sobre el hombro, salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja. Iba a pasar al lado de su hermano, quien le esperaba apoyado en la pared, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sintió cómo dos dedos se acercaban hacia su frente, pero antes de que llegasen a su destino, Sasuke los esquivó sin apenas esfuerzo y casi sin darse cuenta.

– Vaya reflejos, hermanito – comentó asombrado Itachi - ¿desde cuándo eres un ninja? - bromeó mientras atacaba de nuevo a Sasuke con sus dedos, pero éste los apartó de un manotazo.

– Déjate de tonterías. No quiero llegar tarde y que me descalifiquen por tus payasadas – se quejó y trató de seguir su camino pero el mayor se lo impidió una vez más.

– Sabes que a mí no me puedes ocultar nada – le dijo con el rostro y tono de voz llenos de seriedad.

Sasuke sintió miedo y nervios invadir su cuerpo al creerse descubierto por culpa de sus nuevas habilidades y que no había empezado a controlar todavía, aunque trató de mantener el rostro impasible. No podía ser que su hermano hubiese descubierto su secreto solamente porque le había esquivado, era imposible... ¿cierto?

Su hermano le escudriñó con la mirada, lo cual lo único que conseguía era que Sasuke se inquietara más y empezara a sentirse raro.

– Aunque trates de ocultarlo con tu mal humor, sé que estás nervioso. Siempre lo estás antes de competir – le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa.

Tras esas palabras, la tensión que había en el cuerpo de Sasuke desapareció al instante y éste casi suelta un suspiro de alivio al saber que su secreto aún lo era.

– Por eso necesitas tu amuleto de la suerte – continuó Itachi sin darse cuenta del cambió de actitud de su hermano.

– ¿Mi amu...?

Antes de que pudiera entender de qué hablaba su hermano y pudiera terminar la frase, dos dedos chocaron contra su frente sin que esa vez pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

– ¡Itachi! - gritó malhumorado cuando vio a su hermano salir corriendo de la casa. Todo había sido un truco para salirse con la suya.

Sasuke no tardó demasiado en ir tras Itachi para vengarse, pese a que una parte de él estaba feliz de no haber sido descubierto.

***

Sasuke se quitó las gafas y las tiró al suelo con malhumor, notando cómo los nadadores a su alrededor le miraban confusos sin entender el motivo de su enfado ya que había ganado cada carrera en la que había participado. Algunos pensaron que quizás se debía a que había un nadador que le estaba pisando los talones y siempre iban casi empatados, aunque hasta ahora, había sido Sasuke quien se había llevado el triunfo. Era posible que no le gustara que alguien estuviera tan cerca de quitarle el puesto número uno.

Lo que no sabían era que estaban equivocados. Sí, era cierto que había un chico de otro instituto que le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles, pero no por sus propios méritos, sino porque se había dedicado a hacer todo lo posible por entorpecer a Sasuke tanto dentro del agua como fuera. ¡La había tomado con él desde el inicio de la competición y nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta!

A Sasuke no le hubiese importado perder si su competidor ganaba limpiamente y gracias a su esfuerzo, porque realmente era mejor nadador que él, pero no por hacer trampas.

El moreno intentó tranquilizarse y concentrarse en su cometido, que era ganar la última carrera y ya no tendría que aguantar a ese tramposo. Se agachó para coger las gafas que había tirado anteriormente y cuando ya las tenía en la mano, sintió cómo alguien se tropezaba con él haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Si no llega a ser porque salieron los reflejos de su parte animal y logró poner las manos para frenar la caída, su cara estaría ahora mismo estampada contra el suelo.

Cuando giró la cabeza pudo ver cómo el chico que trataba de sabotearle se alejaba tranquilamente como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y lo peor era que nadie se había percatado de que le había empujado a propósito.

Apretó con fuerza las gafas que tenía en la mano debido a la rabia que sentía que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta que había dejado escapar un leve gruñido de advertencia. Se puso de pie, colocándose las gafas y se dirigió a su calle para prepararse viendo que, cómo no, ese bastardo estaba a su lado. Trató de ignorarle y centrarse en la carrera, tomando la posición de salida para cuando escuchase el silbato, lanzarse al agua y dejar atrás a ese capullo.

Y así fue, en cuanto todos estuvieron listos, se escuchó el silbato y Sasuke no perdió ni una milésima de segundo en empezar la última carrera. Sonrió satisfecho al notar que el tramposo había tardado un poco más en tirarse a la piscina, lo cual significaba que le sacaba cierta ventaja, aunque fuese poca.

Estaba tan centrado en su respiración y en dar la vuelta lo más rápido posible en el momento en que llegó al final de la calle, que le pilló por sorpresa cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de él justo en el momento en que sus pies tocaban la pared para impulsarse, logrando que trastabillara y perdiera unos segundos al recuperarse, consiguiendo sacarle una cabeza de ventaja.

Se imaginó quién había sido y no pudo evitar que una rabia incontrolable comenzara a invadirle con una fuerza que nunca antes había sentido. Un único pensamiento inundó su mente y era ganar a ese cabrón, por lo que no perdió tiempo y nadó lo más rápido que los músculos de sus piernas y brazos le permitían.

Sasuke estaba tan ofuscado y cabreado que no se paró a pensar cómo era posible que, no sólo había reducido la distancia que le había sacado aquel tramposo gracias a su treta, sino que le había dejado varios metros atrás.

El moreno pudo escuchar los gritos y aplausos en cuanto su mano tocó el borde de la piscina indicando que había llegado a meta. Pese a la sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujó en su rostro, aún podía sentir la rabia en su interior, parecía no querer irse, aunque no le dio mayor importancia. Se impulsó para salir del agua, pero en cuanto su rodilla derecha tocó la superficie, se quedó un momento en esa posición ya que algo había captado su atención.

¡Vello! Podía ver un ligero vello en su muslo, lo cual le extrañó ya que esa misma mañana se había afeitado por completo para la competición. Era imposible que le hubiese crecido ya, a no ser que...

– No, no, no – murmuró inquieto, pero su corazón casi se le sale del pecho cuando notó los incipientes colmillos rozar con su lengua en el momento en que dijo aquellas sílabas de negación.

Aquello disparó todas las alarmas de su interior y salió corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces, dejando anonadados a sus compañeros de equipo y entrenador que iban a felicitarlo. Para Itachi, tampoco pasó desapercibido ese extraño comportamiento, incluso viniendo de su hermano, por lo que se levantó de las gradas y se abrió camino para seguirle.

Mientras Sasuke corría todo lo que podía hacia los vestuarios, se quitó el gorro de natación liberando así su cabello y cubriendo cualquier cambio que pudiera haber en su rostro.

En cuanto divisó la puerta que conducía a los vestuarios, la abrió de un golpe y la cerró casi con la misma fuerza, apoyándose en ésta durante un instante, observando y escuchando el interior de la estancia. Tras cerciorarse de que no había nadie más con él, se giró para echar el pestillo y que así nadie pudiera entrar.

– ¡Joder! - exclamó cuando vio su mano estaba cubierta casi por completo de pelo y las uñas le habían crecido demasiado.

Debía hacer algo para detener la transformación o alguien le descubriría. Entonces recordó las palabras de Naruto: el dolor les hacía humanos. El rubio le había roto la muñeca en el momento que dijo aquello... ¿se suponía que tenía que romperse él mismo la muñeca?

– ¿Por qué me tienen que pasar a mí estas cosas? - se preguntó frustrado y asustado.

Suspiró un par de veces ante de llevarse la mano derecha hacia la muñeca izquierda. Cerró los ojos tratando de mentalizarse de lo que tenía que hacer, aunque también era para evitar ver cómo se rompía su propia muñeca. Aun así, giró la cabeza por si acaso abría los ojos sin querer.

Apretó con fuerza la muñeca, pero cuando iba a tirar de ella para romperla, no pudo. No se veía capaz, era demasiado. Quizás era mejor empezar por algo más pequeño como... un dedo. Sí, mejor un dedo, al ser una parte más pequeña, sería más rápido y no dudaría tanto.

– Allá vamos. Una... dos... y... ¡tr...!

– Sasuke, ¿estás bien? - oyó la voz de su hermano al otro lado de la puerta.

– Mierda – murmuró – sí, enseguida salgo – alzó la voz para que pudiera oírle.

Pese a haber tratado de sonar lo más normal posible, por dentro estaba hecho un flan. Esperaba haber ganado algo de tiempo, aunque sabía que no el suficiente, porque su hermano seguiría insistiendo si no salía cuanto antes, incluso era capaz de echar la puerta abajo con tal de comprobar que se encontraba bien.

Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón palpitando con gran rapidez debido al miedo y los nervios al pensar en aquella posibilidad, lo cual sólo consiguió empeorar la situación ya que aceleró el proceso de transformación. Lo supo porque su vista se había nublado y su mente parecía como si empezase a sumergirse en una inmensa niebla.

Aquello era una muy mala señal. Si perdía su capacidad de razonar, si perdía el control... no quería ni imaginar el peligro que podía correr las personas que se encontraban en ese recinto en ese mismo instante.

– Sasuke, ¿seguro que estás bien? ¿Por qué has salido corriendo? - escuchó de nuevo a su hermano y pudo notar la preocupación en su voz.

Escuchó cómo tiraba del pomo tratando de abrir la puerta y entrar. Sasuke se acercó a las duchas y abrió el agua de una de ellas, tratando de disimular.

– ¡Me estoy duchando! - le gritó sin moverse de allí para que pareciera que así era. Al menos su cerebro seguía funcionando lo mínimo como para pensar en aquello, aunque debía hacer algo ya o...

Empezaba a entrar en pánico, por lo que no atinaba a agarrarse bien los dedos de la mano para romperlos, e Itachi no le ayudaba en nada llamándole desde el pasillo, parecía que no se había tragado lo de la ducha. Por suerte, sus ojos captaron de forma borrosa lo que parecía ser unas pesas de tobillo al lado de una de las bolsas de alguno de sus compañeros.

No lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a ellas, sin saber si sería suficiente peso para hacerle el daño necesario como para detener sus transformación, sólo esperaba que sí y que la fuerza de gravedad hiciera bien su trabajo.

Se llevó el brazo izquierdo a la boca y levantó las pesas lo más alto que pudo con el otro brazo dejándolas caer sobre uno de sus pies. No pudo evitar el grito de dolor que salió de sus labios cuando gran parte de esos tres o cuatro kilos de peso cayeron sobre sus dedos del pie. Por suerte, esperaba que tanto su boca como el ruido del agua al caer lo hubiese camuflado y que su hermano no lo hubiera escuchado.

Casi sin perder tiempo, se fue cojeando hacia la ducha y se dejó caer al suelo, no sin antes cerrar la mampara para evitar que el agua salpicara más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Sasuke se fijó en cómo ese líquido incoloro se teñía de rojo al llevarse la sangre que salía de su brazo izquierdo cuando unos segundos antes se había clavado los colmillos sin darse cuenta. Sin embargo, casi al instante, cerró los ojos cansado.

Estaba agotado física y mentalmente y por fin podía relajarse un poco, porque podía notar cómo su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad. Por suerte, el dolor había sido el suficiente por lo que ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a que su cuerpo volviera a su forma original e inventarse alguna excusa para su hermano.

Poco a poco, su mente se iba despejando y comenzó a pensar que esto no podía volver a ocurrir, que debía empezar a aprender a controlar estos cambios, por lo que debía empezar cuanto antes los entrenamientos con Naruto. Así que, se puso de pie para ducharse de verdad e ir a casa del rubio en cuanto estuviera aseado y con ropa limpia.

***

Mientras caminaba lo más rápido posible hacia el domicilio de Naruto, pensaba en la suerte que había tenido de que su hermano se hubiese contenido de forzar la cerradura del vestuario porque era un lugar público y había mucha gente alrededor que le podía haber pillado. Aunque eso no le libró de su interrogatorio en cuanto puso un pie en el pasillo.

La excusa que le había puesto para que saliera corriendo era que necesitaba calmarse para no golpear al chico que le había estado incordiando toda la mañana y así evitar que le descalificaran y sancionaran. Le había contado todas las artimañas que había usado y de las que nadie parecía haberse percatado. Puede que no fuese toda la verdad, pero tampoco estaba mintiéndole.

Su hermano quiso que fuera a hablar con el juez, pero él le había convencido de dejarlo pasar; ya había terminado todo y tampoco tenía pruebas, sería su palabra contra la de ese chico. Además, le había ganado pese a todo, así que creía que era suficiente castigo para su ego.

Itachi no había insistido más, aunque cuando le vio darle su bolsa de deporte para que se la llevara a casa y tomaba el camino había la salida del recinto, se había extrañado y le había preguntado que a dónde iba, que la piscina estaba al otro lado y debía recoger su medalla.

“ _Si vuelvo a ver la cara de ese capullo, no podré controlarme, así que prefiero dar una vuelta. Puedes recoger la medalla por mí, aunque si no te apetece, no pasa nada; seguro que mi entrenador se hace cargo de todo_ ”, recordaba que le había contestado.

No se quedó a comprobar si su respuesta había convencido a su hermano mayor o no, solamente quería salir de allí y hablar con Naruto cuanto antes.

Cuando llegó a la calle que llevaba a casa del alfa, aceleró el paso casi sin pensar. No tardó más de un par de minutos en alcanzar la vivienda y tocar con demasiada insistencia la puerta de madera.

– Ya voy, ya voy – escuchó la voz de Naruto al otro lado - ¿Sasuke? - preguntó extrañado al verle allí.

No tenía ni idea del motivo, pero una mezcla de emociones le dominaron en ese momento. El temor e inquietud que había experimentado esa mañana volvieron a él, pero también podía sentir alivio al pensar que por fin podía hablar con alguien de lo sucedido que le podía comprender y no lo tacharía de loco.

– Casi me transformo delante de todos, por eso he huido, pero mi hermano no paraba de llamarme y golpear la puerta, encima era incapaz de hacerme daño y no sabía qué más hacer y no quería herir a...

– Respira, Sasuke, respira – Naruto le sujetó de los hombros para que se tranquilizara y hablara más despacio porque era incapaz de seguir la velocidad con la que salían las palabras de su boca – cálmate – le dijo con un tono de voz suave y pausado.

Sasuke no supo si fue ese simple toque en sus hombros, la calidez de la voz del rubio o la seguridad que le transmitía, pero sea lo que fuere, consiguió relajarle.

– Ahora pasa, y me cuentas tranquilamente lo que te ocurre. Mis padres no están, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte de que alguien te pueda oír – le informó cuando vio que el moreno miraba el interior de la casa con ciertas dudas.

– De acuerdo.

***

– Mierda – murmuró Naruto tras escuchar la historia de Sasuke – tienes razón, no podemos postergar por más tiempo tu entrenamiento. Necesitas saber qué hacer si te vuelve a pasar algo similar. Empezaremos hoy mismo. Mandaré un mensaje a Gaara para que avise al resto y se reúna con nosotros en nuestro escondite.

– Gracias – le dijo Sasuke.

– No tienes que dármelas – le comentó Naruto mientras sacaba su teléfono para escribir a su beta – es mi deber y no lo he hecho muy bien hasta ahora, pero te prometo que eso va a cambiar, te lo aseguro. Perdona por no haber estado ahí hoy.

– Lo estás haciendo bien, es sólo que yo no te lo he puesto fácil precisamente. Y no hace falta que te disculpes, no sabías lo que iba a ocurrir, además no puedes estar pendiente de mí las veinticuatro horas del día.

– Debería, es mi deber proteger a todos los miembros de mi manada.

– Y lo estás haciendo, en serio.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose durante unos largos segundos hasta que Naruto se levantó de la silla de la cocina en la que estaba sentado y se llevó las tazas con té que había preparado.

– Vamos, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha – le dijo con una sonrisa.

***

Ambos caminaban prácticamente uno al lado del otro, aunque Naruto unos centímetros más atrás de Sasuke. Como alfa, debía ir en última posición para tener visión del área y vigilar a toda su manada, pero como sólo iba con Sasuke, no le parecía correcto alejarse de él y menos después de la mañana que había tenido.

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Sasuke rompió el silencio pero no mantuvo contacto visual con el rubio.

– Claro.

– ¿Cuál es la función del beta? Me dijiste que tradicionalmente es la pareja del alfa, o eso es lo que entendí, pero... ¿solamente ése es su papel? ¿Ser la pareja del alfa te convierte automáticamente en beta?

– No, no tiene por qué. A ver por dónde empiezo...

Sasuke observó de reojo cómo Naruto entrecerraba los ojos y se rascaba la mejilla como buscando las palabras correctas.

– Para ser beta, debes ir escalando posiciones en la manada.

– ¿Cómo? - preguntó como si no lo supiese aunque Sai ya se lo había explicado.

– Se podría decir que mediante peleas en las que vayas derrotando uno a uno a los miembros que están por encima de ti, en principio porque son más fuertes, rápidos o tengan cualquier otra capacidad más desarrollada. No por ser la pareja del alfa te convierte en beta, ni tampoco ser beta significa que ya seas la pareja del alfa, como ya te comenté. Antes era más bien porque los betas solían ser mujeres, o en el mundo animal, hembras para asegurar las camadas. Pero los betas o las betas no sirven solamente para que el alfa tenga descendencia.

– ¿Entonces?

Naruto trató de recordar la explicación que le había dado Kakashi hacía años, así que prefirió usarla antes que tratar de decirlo con sus palabras y liar aún más a Sasuke.

– Cuando un alfa tiene algún problema, acude a su beta para pedirle consejo, para que le ayude cuando es necesario tanto si es en batalla como si es para cualquier otro asunto; es su apoyo, la persona en quien más confía, con quien más a gusto se siente y con quien se permite bajar la guardia. Por eso, es o era común, que el alfa y el beta terminaran siendo pareja...

Naruto dejó de hablar cuando se percató de una cosa. Al pensar en Kakashi y su explicación, trató de relacionarla con la forma en que trataba a Kurenai, su beta, pero no era con ella con quien se comportaba de esa manera sino con... su padre. Estaba describiendo exactamente la actitud que tenía su mentor hacia su propio padre. ¿Por qué Kakashi le trataba como si fuera su beta? ¿Era posible que ellos...?

– ¿Naruto? ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Sasuke preocupado.

– ¿Eh? Sí, sí, no te preocupes – le contestó saliendo de su ensimismamiento – es sólo que me acabo de dar cuenta de algo en lo que hasta ahora no había reparado.

– ¿Y tú tienes ese tipo de relación con Gaara? ¿Es tu apoyo? ¿Solamente te permites bajar la guardia con él?

– Confío en Gaara y es mi mano derecha – le contestó Naruto, pero a Sasuke no le terminaba de convencer su respuesta porque no le había respondido realmente a sus preguntas, así que decidió insistir.

– Pero me dijiste que tu beta era diferente. ¿A qué te referías?

– Ya hemos llegado – le avisó Naruto señalando el granero – Vamos.

Para Sasuke, no había pasado desapercibido el evidente cambio de tema, pero no comentó nada y siguió al alfa. Sabía que había algo que Naruto no le contaba y parecía no tenía intención de hacerlo por ahora, así que sólo le quedaba esperar a que él mismo se lo contara o buscar otro momento en que pudiera sacarle la información.

***

Naruto cogió una de las sillas del fondo y la colocó en medio de la sala, invitando a Sasuke entonces a tomar asiento. Las dudas le asaltaron a Sasuke, sin embargo, tras haber presenciado todo lo que su alfa podía hacer y cómo trataba de ayudarle, decidió guardarse su sarcasmo y simplemente, sentarse y dejarse ayudar.

– Necesito que te relajes – comentó Naruto – voy a vendarte los ojos y quiero que escuches mi voz. ¿De acuerdo?

– ¿Seguro que no es algún fetiche tuyo?

– Sasuke… - susurró Naruto su nombre a modo de queja, captando la atención de Sasuke al instante mientras colocaba la venda sobre sus ojos y la anudaba.

– Lo siento – susurró – no más sarcasmos ni ironías.

– Céntrate, ¿vale? Necesito que sólo escuches mi voz.

Naruto observó a Sasuke allí sentado, intentando relajarse, sin poder ver nada pero confiando en él y en que no ocurriría nada malo mientras él estuviera a su lado. Era complicado tener que enseñar a Sasuke, Naruto lo sabía demasiado bien y quizá por eso… le había pedido un poco de ayuda a Kakashi. Tan sólo era un crío cuando él fue mordido, apenas recordaba su adiestramiento y el resto de su manada… ninguno era un rastreador, no sabía cómo sacar el potencial de uno de ellos. Kakashi le había dado una pequeña clave, no podía recurrir a la rabia, ni a la ira, quizá para la batalla eso le sirviera pero… no para sacar plenamente sus instintos. Necesitaba relajarse.

– Sólo escúchame – le recordó Naruto dando vueltas a su alrededor – quiero que lentamente, empieces a dejar a un lado mi voz, como en un segundo plano, quiero que intentes visualizar el exterior.

– Tengo los ojos vendados, no puedo ver nada.

– Sasuke… los ruidos de los animales, la vegetación, el viento, los olores… todo puede ayudarte a hacer una imagen de lo que hay a tu alrededor sin necesidad de verlo. Quiero que intentes situarte y que me digas lo que puedes sentir, sea poco o mucho.

– Oigo… tu voz – le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, haciendo sonreír a Naruto también – y la contraventana de madera con ese ligero ruido golpeando por el viento, no es mucho pero… está mal equilibrada y… golpea.

Naruto miró hacia arriba, viendo la ventana cerrada pero escuchando ese ligero sonido que Sasuke estaba captando.

– También oigo la ardilla que está comiendo esa avellana en el árbol de enfrente, la oigo correr a esconderse.

– ¿Por qué se esconde, Sasuke? – le preguntó Naruto.

– No estoy seguro.

– Escucha.

– Creo… que oigo algo, no es muy nítido pero me parece que hay animales por abajo. No puedo reconocerlo.

– Céntrate en lo que hay bajo el árbol, en sus pisadas, en cómo se mueve, en lo que hace… incluso en su olor.

– Es un zorro – comentó Sasuke – creo que es un zorro, sigiloso e inteligente, está buscando algo.

– Muy bien, Sasuke.

– Tengo una pregunta, Naruto… ¿Por qué no puedo sacar la rabia? Tú decías antes que…

– Olvídate de todo lo que te dije. Eres un rastreador, Sasuke, serás bueno pero tienes que aprender a entender el entorno y todo lo que te rodea. Eres listo, no sólo será tu fuerza bruta lo que voy a enseñarte a mejorar, voy a enseñarte a utilizar todo lo que te rodea. Tienes mejores instintos que nosotros. Olerás a más distancia, escucharás cosas antes que los demás, serás capaz de utilizarlo a tu favor.

– Yo… ¿Podré controlarme?

– Si te concentras lo suficiente… sí. Cuando tus instintos animales surjan, tendrás dos opciones, o el dolor para volver a ser humano o intentar relajarte y evitar el cambio. El dolor a veces puede fallar y sólo hace enfurecerte más, así que voy a intentar que te centres en otras cosas para que evites la transformación. ¿Qué es lo que te relaja, Sasuke?

Sasuke buscó entre todos los sonidos algo que realmente pudiera relajarle, realmente sólo estaba atento a todo, estaba nervioso y no sabía dónde fijar su oído hasta que escuchó algo inmutable. Naruto observó cómo Sasuke empezaba a relajarse de verdad, no como antes, no estaba atento a todo, sólo a una cosa.

– ¿Lo tienes?

– Sí – dijo Sasuke escuchando aquel “bum bum” constante del corazón de Naruto.

– No lo pierdas, cuando tus instintos salgan… intenta centrarte en ese sonido, ¿vale? Recuérdalo o intenta oírlo esté donde esté y relájate. Olvídate de todo, sólo mantén ese sonido.

– ¿Este truco me servirá en luna llena? – preguntó Sasuke.

– Lo siento, Sasuke, pero en luna llena… apenas nos sirven trucos. Tardé casi cinco años en aprender a controlar mis instintos y no cambiar, nuestra manada aún está aprendiendo a intentar controlarse bajo sus efectos. Cambiarás en luna llena, no podrás impedirlo.

– ¿Y qué haremos entonces?

– Te encadenaré – sonrió Naruto.

– ¿Otro fetiche tuyo? – sonrió Sasuke entonces.

– Puede - se rió Naruto – ahora concéntrate.

– ¿Mi cuerpo va a cambiar mucho?

– Bastante.

– Podrías explicarme un poco en qué lo notaré – comentó apartándose la venda de los ojos, observando cómo Naruto cogía otra silla y se sentaba frente a él.

– No vas a ponerte enfermo, nada de resfriados o cosas así, tenemos un sistema inmunológico muy fuerte. Sanas con rapidez pero de eso ya has sido testigo. Serás más ágil, más rápido, podrás escalar y hacer cosas que antes no podías… tendrás que tener cuidado con tu fuerza y sobre todo… tus instintos.

– ¿Así que podré trepar?

– ¿Sólo te has quedado con eso?

– No… pero eso me llamaba la atención – sonrió Sasuke.

– Vente… te lo enseñaré.

Sasuke se levantó de la silla para seguir a su alfa, caminando nuevamente entre el bosque hasta llegar a una gran roca, prácticamente plana.

– Los escaladores suelen venir por aquí a practicar – sonrió Naruto – pero no creo que vayas a necesitar una cuerda.

– ¿Quieres que lo escale?

– Claro. Tienes algunas rocas algo más salientes, agárrate bien a ellas y para arriba.

– ¿Y si me caigo?

– Es una pared de quince metros, en principio te recuperarías si te caes y te fracturas algo, aunque dolerá igualmente – sonrió Naruto – intenta no caerte. Créeme… ahora tienes mejor habilidad, deja salir tu instinto, los lobos tenemos un instinto de supervivencia superior al de los humanos, ese instinto nunca te fallará.

– No puedo dejarlo salir, podría hacer daño a alguien.

– A mí no me lo harás, Sasuke – le susurró Naruto cerca de su rostro – sólo estamos tú y yo y si pierdes el control… te ayudaré a recuperarlo. Ahora déjalo salir.

Naruto se giró hacia la pared y se enganchó del primer saliente para empezar a subir. Ni siquiera Sasuke podía creerse lo que veía, a la velocidad a la que ese chico podía escalar aquella pared prácticamente plana, sin apenas agarres y llegar a la cima donde le esperaba.

– Vale… espero no matarme – susurró para sí mismo, colocando el primer pie en un pequeño hueco que había en la pared y buscando algún lugar donde agarrarse con la mano derecha.

Estaba alto, los pocos agarres que veía estaban tan separados que hasta le daba miedo dar un pequeño impulso para agarrarse al siguiente. ¡ _Dolor_! Eso era lo que sentía en sus dedos, dolor por tener que aguantar su propio peso en un agarre tan pequeño. Impulsarse hacia arriba cada vez costaba más y ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad de la pared. El suelo aún estaba relativamente cerca y Naruto… demasiado lejos. Podía ver su rostro allí arriba cada vez que elevaba la mirada, observándole.

Por momentos, creía que sus manos debían estar sangrando y aunque no era así, el dolor era demasiado intenso. No podía concentrarse en sus instintos con ese dolor. Y para colmo… Naruto ni siquiera le daba consejos, tan sólo esperaba allí pacientemente. Continuó hacia delante, subiendo aquella pared hasta que llegó aproximadamente a la mitad, fue allí donde notó que los agarres se alejaban aún más. Tendría que saltar para cogerse al siguiente pero no tenía fuerzas para ello y encima… el miedo se unía, miedo a la caída si no era capaz de agarrarse.

– Vamos, Sasuke, ya casi estás arriba – le animó Naruto.

– Es muy fácil decirlo para ti – comentó Sasuke frustrado – tú ya estás arriba.

No pudo evitar que se le escapase una simple sonrisa. Naruto sabía de sobra que hasta que no estuviera realmente en peligro, su mente humana seguiría allí, no era capaz de librarse de ella ahora mismo, pero en algún momento, sus fuerzas flaquearían y entonces… tendría que sacar ese instinto de supervivencia, tendría que dejar salir al lobo que llevaba dentro. No tardaría en ocurrir. Podía oler desde allí cómo su adrenalina estaba cambiando, las feromonas eran diferentes.

Sasuke cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de concentrarse en el salto que debía dar hasta el agarradero siguiente y entonces, los abrió fijándose bien donde estaba y cogiendo aire, saltó hacia él. Sonrió al sentir que lo había cogido, estaba bien y podía continuar, sin embargo, al hacer fuerza con su pie para poder subir al siguiente agarre, éste se rompió haciendo que cayese.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, Naruto observó ese cambio en él, esos ojos dorados que le indicaban que, en ese instante, no era precisamente Sasuke, sino su parte de lobo agarrándose un poco más abajo y evitando caerse, elevándose con fuerza esta vez y terminando de escalar lo que le faltaba hasta llegar a él.

Naruto se apartó ligeramente para dejarle subir, pero cuando ya estaba casi arriba, vio desaparecer esa fuerza y furia en sus ojos, ese tono dorado que volvía a ser completamente negro y entonces… el miedo dibujado en el rostro de ese chico que caía hacia atrás. Extendió su brazo y agarró la camiseta de Sasuke impulsándole hacia él, ayudándole a alcanzar la cima antes de que cayese. ¡Era suficiente para su primer día! Al menos había podido sacar ese instinto en un momento de debilidad, lo que le indicaba que en caso de peligro… aún podría defenderse.

Las manos de Sasuke se agarraron también con fuerza al brazo de Naruto, dejándose ayudar a subir el último tramo que le quedaba. Una vez con los pies en tierra firme, intentó recuperar el aire, un aire que le faltaba por la escalada y a la vez… un aire que necesitaba y que parecía no querer entrar al estar tan cerca de ese alfa. Su corazón no bajaba las pulsaciones, parecía acelerarlas. Intentó centrarse en las de Naruto, pausadas, rítmicas pero no funcionaba, su corazón seguía latiendo demasiado rápido, no podía apartar sus ojos de la intensidad azul de los de Naruto y entonces… ¡ _ni siquiera lo pensó_! Se había lanzado sobre él, rozando sus labios entre los suyos, en un beso rápido y furtivo, movido por una adrenalina que no podía bajar, movido por unos instintos que no controlaba.

No fue al único que pilló por sorpresa, también Naruto se había paralizado al sentir aquel rápido beso. ¿Qué ocurría allí? Ya no estaba seguro de nada, pero olía las dudas en Sasuke, olía el miedo, la vergüenza y la indecisión.

– Oh, mierda – susurró Sasuke – lo… siento, ¡joder! Lo siento, en serio. Olvidemos esto – dijo apresuradamente, mirando al suelo como si buscase si algo se le había caído – yo… me voy a casa.

– Sasuke… vamos… no pasa nada, hablemos esto.

– Tengo que irme – dijo nervioso y atemorizado, tocándose los bolsillos y marchándose tras escuchar que llevaba las llaves de su casa.

– Sasuke, por favor… no te vayas así, hablémoslo – comentó Naruto intentando calmar a su omega por aquel error que ni él había podido evitar por la rapidez de los hechos.

Estaba claro que un omega no debía haberse comportado así con un alfa, que no debería lanzarse de esas formas pero… había ocurrido y tendría que arreglar ese malentendido. Seguramente sólo había sido adrenalina, Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a sentirla y se había dejado llevar por ella. Iba a ir tras él para hablar del tema cuando sintió que su manada estaba cerca, demasiado. Todos ellos aparecieron por uno de los extremos, mirando hacia arriba de la pared donde estaba Naruto, sonriendo y bromeando sobre algún comentario de Kiba.

– Ey, Naruto… ¿Qué tal ha ido? – escuchó que gritaba Ino desde abajo.

Naruto alzó las manos y las dejó caer hasta que golpearon sus muslos, en un intento por decirle… “no tengo ni idea”, porque realmente… no sabía cómo calificar aquello. Nunca le había pasado algo semejante con ninguno de su manada. Gaara, sin embargo, le observaba con seriedad, con una mirada como si intentase ver a través de él o como… si estuviera analizando las señales de su cuerpo para identificar qué ocurría allí.

***

Apagó la última de las luces de la consulta y caminó por la desierta sala de espera, pasando junto al mostrador mientras buscaba sus llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se quitó la bata blanca dejándola sobre el perchero y entonces… un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Sentía algo, una ligera respiración, una que conocía muy bien… como cuando los perros dormían y resoplaban en sueños. Caminó cerca del mostrador y cogió el bate de béisbol que tenía dentro del paragüero para dar la vuelta a la mesa de recepción. Elevó el bate y con un movimiento rápido, giró la mesa dispuesto a atacar al que estuviera allí, frenando al ver a Kakashi durmiendo bajo su mesa.

– ¡Me cago en la leche! – gritó Minato sobresaltando y despertando a Kakashi – casi me da un infarto. Creía que eras…

– ¿Que a ti casi te da un infarto? Casi me lo da a mí al saber que tu recepción sigue vacía. Estoy aquí para defenderte.

– ¿Defenderme? Venga ya… no tengo tantos casos sobrenaturales, os curáis rápido, no me necesitáis todo el tiempo.

– Eres el único veterinario que sabe sobre nuestro secreto, todos vienen a ti y eso hace que me preocupe. Necesitas a alguien en recepción.

– ¿Quién me iba a defender contra algo sobrenatural? – preguntó Minato – primero tendría que confesar que existe algo sobrenatural y no es precisamente lo mejor. No quiero que me tomen por loco. La gente no entiende estas cosas y no quiero tener que ir ocultando secretos hasta a mi propia secretaria.

– Es cierto que no puedes poner a un humano aquí, tampoco estaría tranquilo, no podría defenderte contra los sobrenaturales pero… puedo buscarte a alguien de los nuestros.

– ¿Ahora quieres ponerme escolta? – preguntó Minato algo dubitativo - ¿En serio, Kakashi? Soy veterinario… no el presidente de los Estados Unidos.

– Estoy preocupado por ti – le habló esta vez con seriedad – no quiero que te ocurra nada y ahí fuera hay manadas que… son peligrosas, ¿vale?

– Entiendo que te preocupe, Kakashi, pero son personas que necesitan ayuda también. No puedo elegir a quién ayudo y a quién no. Soy veterinario y si puedo salvarles… lo haré.

– Puedo entenderte… aunque no me gusta la idea de que puedas ayudar a enemigos nuestros.

– ¿Nuestros o de tu manada?

– Ya me entiendes – intentó escapar Kakashi – hay lobos que te desgarrarían el cuello si pudieran, que quizá quisieran convertirte en uno de los suyos, no quiero… esta vida para ti y lo sabes. Sólo intento cuidarte.

– Estoy bien, Kakashi. De verdad.

– Te acompaño a casa – dijo Kakashi quitándole de las manos el bate de béisbol que siempre tenía en la consulta – por cierto… esto no te ayudará a protegerte contra una de los nuestros. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

– Bueno… al menos algún golpe se llevará – sonrió Minato.

– Acónito – dijo Kakashi caminando hacia la puerta – deberías rodear toda la consulta con acónito para evitar a los hombre–lobo. Nos debilita el acónito. También la plata o bueno… más bien podemos morir por heridas con armas de plata. Siempre será mejor que un bate – comentó abriendo la puerta de la consulta.

– ¿Y dónde narices quieres que encuentre acónito? No es precisamente la planta popular – sonrió Minato, saliendo de la consulta seguido por Kakashi.

– Te encontraré algo, ¿vale? Pero busca a alguien para la recepción, alguien de los nuestros que no tengas que ocultarle las cosas. No puedo dormir tranquilo sabiendo que puedes estar en peligro.

– Dormías muy tranquilo hace dos minutos – sonrió Minato.

– Porque tú consigues relajarme – le susurró cerca de su rostro, escuchando los latidos de aquel humano que tanto le atraía, de ese chico al que siempre protegería de lo que fuera.

– Deberías confiar más en tu beta – le susurró Minato, sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba ligeramente.

– Sabes muy bien que tú has sido mi beta siempre.

– Yo no soy de tu manada, no soy tu beta ni tu omega, no soy nada, tan sólo un humano – le tocó el hombro Minato – tu beta es Kurenai.

– No la amo a ella, ni quiero engendrar descendencia con ella, lo sabes bien, Minato. Siempre te he pedido consejo a ti, puede que no seas mi beta oficialmente pero… siempre te he tratado como tal, me siento bien a tu lado.

– Soy tu consejero, pero nada más – le aclaró Minato con una sonrisa, apoyando su mano sobre su mejilla y su frente contra la suya – sólo tu consejero.

– Mentiroso – susurró Kakashi al ver que Minato se alejaba de él, sintiendo cómo los latidos de ese rubio se intensificaban a cada segundo más.

Un olor conocido hizo que Kakashi abriera los ojos enseguida, cogiendo del brazo a Minato y alejándole de la calle, colocándose delante y gruñendo. Minato supo que algo ocurría al ver la reacción de Kakashi y entonces… entre la niebla, una figura apareció, cargando a otra a cuestas.

– Ve dentro – le dijo Kakashi.

– Necesita ayuda – comentó Minato.

– Es Zabuza – le agregó pero Minato no pareció escucharle, tan sólo se quedó allí dejando que ambos se acercasen.

– Por favor… le han atacado, necesita un veterinario enseguida – comentó Zabuza, con sus ojos fijos en Kakashi, quien no dejaba de gruñir.

– Llévalo dentro – comentó Minato – le echaré una ojeada.

– Gracias – agradeció Zabuza.

– Vete a casa, Kakashi, puedo ocuparme.

– Ni de coña. No voy a dejarte solo con un hombre-lobo en tu consulta – dijo con seriedad – me quedo.


	7. Revelaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia escrita por dos autoras: Fullbuster y Kaoru Himura.

**Capítulo 7: Revelaciones**

Encendió las luces con rapidez, cogiendo su bata blanca de la percha para colocársela nuevamente mientras les comentaba a los demás la mesa donde debían dejar al chico casi inconsciente.

Zabuza entró con rapidez por la oficina, dejando a su compañero encima de la mesa y mirando entonces fijamente a Kakashi, que seguía a Minato de cerca en completo silencio, pero con sus ojos fijos en él. Estaba claro que no se fiaba y, de vez en cuando, podía ver esos gestos de tensión en su rostro, esa tensión como si quisiera lanzarse a su cuello en cualquier momento.

Esos gestos de disgusto y rabia contenida le hacían gracia. Era cierto que los rumores sobre que Kakashi era bueno fingiendo y engañando eran bastante acertados, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de Minato… era como un auténtico libro abierto. Ese hombre siempre estaba más preocupado por los suyos que por él mismo y se le notaba a distancia el mal humor que cargaba en ese instante.

– Voy a sedarle – comentó Minato a la vez que cortaba con unas tijeras la desgarrada camiseta para poder ver la herida – está perdiendo mucha sangre y no parece estar curándose.

– Normalmente se cura con rapidez pero hoy…

– Callaos – comentó justo cuando colocaba la oreja en el pecho del chico, intentando escuchar sus latidos.

Había algo extraño, algo que no podía oír bien. Miró hacia su estetoscopio colgado sobre una de las estanterías y le pidió a Kakashi que se lo acercase. Necesitaba escuchar mejor ese latido tan extraño, ese latido que parecía costarle al corazón poder hacerlo. Unos segundos de absoluto silencio fueron suficientes para que Minato se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– No va a curarse por sí mismo – agregó preocupado, buscando entre los cajones un bisturí.

Zabuza prácticamente se tiró encima deteniendo la muñeca de Minato cuando iba hacia su compañero, pero Kakashi fue igual de rápido cogiendo la muñeca de Zabuza con fuerza e impidiéndole hacerle daño a ese rubio.

– Si no le abro… se muere – le dijo Minato con claridad, captando la atención de Zabuza pese a que no soltó su agarre.

– Suéltale ahora mismo – le amenazó Kakashi.

No hacía falta tener instintos de lobo para notar aquella tensión que fluía entre ambos. Seguramente se conocían y desde luego… no se llevaban nada bien. Finalmente, Zabuza soltó su agarre pese a que Kakashi lo mantuvo un poco más hasta asegurarse por completo de que no volvería a intentar absolutamente nada.

– Si le ocurre algo… - empezó la frase Zabuza hacia Minato, pero entonces sintió cómo alguien le agarraba del cuello y lo empotraba contra la pared del fondo.

– Ni se te ocurra amenazarle – casi gruñó Kakashi – si te acercas a él lo más mínimo, te mataré sin dudarlo.

– Parad los dos – comentó finalmente Minato – me dan igual vuestras discusiones, pero este chico se muere, así que apartaos y dejadme trabajar. Tengo que sacarle el veneno y su cuerpo empezará a curarse nuevamente con rapidez. ¿Está claro lo que voy a hacer? – les preguntó, observando cómo los dos detenían su discusión y mantenían el silencio entendiendo lo que estaba haciendo Minato – si seguís discutiendo… os echaré a la sala de espera. No necesito distracciones sino que me ayudéis.

Ante las palabras del rubio, los dos parecieron calmar sus instintos durante unos segundos, reflexionando y alejándose el uno del otro antes de mirar a ese chico que se moría en la camilla.

Sin demora alguna, Minato cogió el escalpelo y tras palpar donde había sentido aquella extraña reacción, cortó para observar qué era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su corazón se iba deteniendo lentamente, por lo que Minato, lo cogió con cierta presión y le ayudó a mantener el ritmo, llenando sus blancos guantes de látex de la sangre del chico mientras revisaba dónde se había depositado el veneno. Tenía que encontrarlo con rapidez y cerrar, para que ese chico pudiera empezar a curarse por sí mismo.

– Lo tengo – dijo Minato sacando un líquido morado del estómago en una de las jeringuillas – con esto tendría que mejorar.

– Es acónito – comentó Kakashi al ver el líquido - ¿Dónde ha podido coger eso?

– No lo sé. Aún es un novato y habíamos ido de caza. Estaba enseñándole cuando otra manada nos atacó.

– El acónito sólo crece en lugares muy concretos. ¿Estabais en territorio de cazadores?

Zabuza mantuvo el silencio, por lo que Kakashi intuyó que había dado en el clavo. No era otra manada lo que les había atacado, sino cazadores y ese estúpido les habría traído hasta aquí.

– Eres increíble. Ahora seguirán tus huellas hacia el pueblo. Pondrás a todas las manadas en peligro.

– No si nos mantenemos quietos un tiempo. No tienen por qué darse cuenta de nada. Podríamos ser lobos errantes que simplemente se trasladan.

– Pues ya puedes empezar a trasladarte porque van a venir directos aquí – comentó Kakashi – seguirán vuestras huellas.

– Las cubrí.

– ¿Con un herido a cuestas? Déjame dudar que lo hicieras correctamente. Esperemos que no se les ocurra venir y sólo fueran cazadores normales de la provincia, porque si son cazadores de lobos… nos acabas de meter en una guerra. Tengo que avisar al resto de manadas.

– Tú siempre intentando hacer lo correcto. Deja que cada manada se las arregle por sí mismos.

– Y tú siempre tan egoísta. Nos traes el problema y luego te desentiendes – le amenazó Kakashi – eres increíble.

– Los dos… fuera de aquí – dijo Minato cansado de escuchar sus quejas – id a esperar a la sala de espera, estoy harto de escuchar vuestras discusiones. El chico necesita descansar – comentó a medida que empezaba a cerrar la herida, viendo cómo su corazón latía nuevamente a un ritmo normal y su regeneración empezaba a funcionar.

Ni siquiera le quedaría cicatriz. Era un chico tan joven que su regeneración haría que cicatrizase todo perfectamente, como si nunca hubiera sido herido. Cada vez había lobos más jóvenes y era algo que, en parte, inquietaba a Minato. Por una parte, entendía la posición de Kakashi de no querer ayudar a manadas peligrosas, pero luego veía a chicos como ése que tenía en la camilla, un chico joven, de apenas dieciséis años, casi como su hijo y pensaba… ¿Cómo iba a darles la espalda? Sólo eran críos.

En la sala de espera, las cosas no iban mejor. Kakashi y Zabuza se miraban desafiantes. Zabuza con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Kakashi permanecía serio e impasible.

– Te avisé de que no te acercases a Minato.

– Era una urgencia.

– Que seguro provocaste tú – sonrió Kakashi – vamos… ¿Cazadores y manadas? Seguro que tú le obligaste a comer ese acónito y lo heriste para traerlo hasta aquí. Sólo querías acercarte a Minato.

– Quién sabe – sonrió.

– No volveré a decirte esto, Zabuza… aléjate de él o la próxima vez no me contendré, iré directamente a por ti y ni tu manada podrá salvarte.

– Eso ya lo veremos… la última vez fallaste, ahora tengo una nueva manada. ¿Qué tal anda tu discípulo? Cuentan los rumores que tiene un omega nuevo, uno al que mordió Orochimaru. Es una suerte que haya aguantado ese mordisco. Debe ser un chico fuerte, puede que llegue a superar la fuerza de Naruto.

– Le enseñará bien. Naruto es diferente al resto.

– ¿Igual que Minato? ¿Aún no le has mordido? ¿Sigues intentando proteger su humanidad? ¡ _Deprimente_! Algún día otro lobo lo hará, y no voy a mentirte… seguramente seré yo – sonrió – sería un buen omega para mi manada, me lo follaría todas las noches – le retó, consiguiendo que Kakashi rugiera con fuerza sobresaltando a Zabuza, cogiendo el cuello de su camiseta para sacarlo volando por la ventana.

El ruido de los cristales al romperse hizo que Minato saliera con rapidez preocupado de lo que estaría ocurriendo. El panorama no era nada bueno, podía ver los ojos de ese rojo brillante en Kakashi, preso de la furia del momento mientras Zabuza se levantaba del asfalto, curando al instante los cortes que se había hecho con los cristales. Ambos escuchaban el ruido de los cristales en el suelo a medida que Zabuza se ponía en pie, pero al ver cómo estaba Kakashi de enfurecido, Minato prefirió no decir nada, aunque éste pareció calmarse al verlo.

– Si vuelves a amenazar a alguien de los míos, te mataré – le prometió Kakashi – y te lo aseguro… no fallaré esta vez. Y ahora lárgate, Minato te avisará cuando puedas recoger a tu chico.

Minato se quedó absorto mirando cómo Zabuza se marchaba calle abajo mientras Kakashi volvía hacia la sala de espera para sentarse. Supo al instante que algo había ocurrido entre ambos, algo grave para que Kakashi volviera a ponerse en ese estado con el autocontrol que solía tener.

– ¿Fue su manada? – preguntó Minato -. ¿Mataste a su manada?

– Sí – le confesó Kakashi – iba a por él, se metieron en medio. Él fue… el que intentó morderte aquella vez – confesó finalmente Kakashi, consiguiendo que Minato abriera los ojos mirando la espalda de aquel lobo que se alejaba hacia la protección del bosque – lamento lo del cristal, te lo pagaré.

– No es necesario – comentó Minato sin perder de vista a Zabuza, sabiendo que quizá… había algo más que Kakashi no le contaba.

Con lentitud, Minato se acercó hacia Kakashi, arrodillándose frente a él para poder elevar su rostro y que le mirase. Estaba afligido y sabía que se arrepentía de la matanza de aquella manada, por eso mismo, no quería ser él quien le regañase en ese momento, ya lo hizo en su tiempo.

– Ey… - le sonrió Minato, extrañando así a Kakashi – gracias.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque no tenías que hacerlo… no tienes por qué protegerme siempre pero lo haces. Es una carga difícil y lo siento mucho. Sólo soy un humano, alguien débil a vuestros ojos pero…

– Tú no eres débil, eres el humano más fuerte y valiente que he conocido. No te asustas con facilidad ni cuando estás frente a uno de nosotros, aceptaste lo que era, lo que somos y lo afrontas. Ellos podrían matarte de un solo movimiento pero sigues aquí… ayudándoles a todos. Eres increíble y… me enamoré de ti, es imposible no hacerlo.

– Pero no quisiste morderme. Rechazaste estar conmigo – le comentó Minato.

– No podía hacerlo, Minato, ni puedo hacerlo. El mordisco podría matarte, sólo un veinte por cierto sobreviven. ¿Por qué crees que hay tantas muertes en este pueblo? El mordisco no es infalible. La mayoría de las veces falla y es un precio demasiado alto a pagar. No voy a perderte. Prefiero mil veces verte feliz con tu actual esposa que saber que moriste por culpa de mi amor.

– Sabes que amo a Kushina – dijo Minato – es un encanto de mujer pero… tú fuiste el primero en robarme el corazón y eso no puedo olvidarlo. Os amo a ambos y lo sabes de sobra, pero tú… me rechazaste y ahora… sólo me queda el amor de mi esposa.

– Siempre te amaré, Minato, pero no podemos estar juntos. Aun así… tú siempre serás mi beta aunque ni siquiera estés en mi manada, porque sólo tú eres capaz de relajarme, porque tan sólo cuando estoy contigo duermo tranquilo sabiendo que puedo protegerte, que estás al lado, porque sólo a ti te pediré consejos. Sé que está mal con Kurenai, que estoy relegando su papel pero… no puedo evitar sentir esto por ti.

– Ella es tu beta – comentó Minato acariciando la mejilla de Kakashi – piensa en mí sólo como lo que fue… un amor adolescente del que ya han pasado dieciséis años.

– Dieciséis dolorosos años – suspiró Kakashi viendo cómo Minato se marchaba hacia dentro – dieciséis años donde le he enseñado todo a tu hijo con Kushina – sonrió Kakashi con dolor en el pecho.

Cuánto le habría gustado tener un hijo propio con ese hombre, pero era imposible, los hombres no podía engendrar y, sin embargo… trataba a Naruto como si fuera su propio hijo, pese a saber que fue fruto del amor que sentía ese rubio por su esposa.

***

Naruto continuó con la mirada fija sobre el folio frente a él mientras, de forma inconsciente, movía el bolígrafo que sujetaba entre sus dedos. Para cualquier persona, parecería que el rubio estaba concentrado en los deberes que debía hacer para el lunes y que estaba tratando de hallar la respuesta correcta, pero no para el adolescente de cabello rojizo que se encontraba sentado a su lado.

Gaara no era cualquier persona, no sólo por su condición de hombre-lobo, sino porque conocía demasiado bien a su alfa y sabía que su mente se encontraba muy lejos del problema de matemáticas escrito en aquel folio. Había estado descentrado desde la tarde anterior, sabía que algo había pasado con el nuevo omega, no sabía el qué exactamente pero su intuición y sus dotes de observación le ayudaban a hacerse una de idea lo que podía ser.

Había estado esperando desde hacía casi veinticuatro horas a que Naruto le contase lo que había ocurrido, qué era exactamente lo que le preocupaba y que le pidiera consejo, pero parecía que eso no iba a pasar, al menos por el momento. Sabía lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser el rubio y seguro que quería arreglar por sí mismo lo que hubiera ocurrido, aunque también se le había pasado por la cabeza un par de alternativas para que se mantuviera callado sobre el tema. Una era que, como intuía, fuese algo más personal, y la otra...

– Naruto – le llamó la atención cuando vio que estaba girando con demasiada fuerza el bolígrafo y éste comenzaba a coger una velocidad peligrosa.

El rubio le miró distraído y no entendió la mirada seria del pelirrojo hasta que éste desvió sus ojos al bolígrafo y vio lo que ocurría, entonces detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos de inmediato.

– Lo siento – se disculpó sonriendo y rascándose la mejilla con cierta culpa – estaba concentrado en hallar la respuesta correcta de la tarea de historia.

– Más bien estabas concentrado en lo que sea que pasase ayer con el omega, porque, que yo sepa, en historia no nos mandan problemas de matemáticas – le pilló en su mentira.

Naruto le observó confundido y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la hoja de papel frente a él y se dio cuenta de que el beta tenía razón.

– Vaya, por algo decía yo que “revolución francesa” no podía ser la respuesta – bromeó el rubio.

– ¿No debería estar el Uchiha aquí? Debe seguir su entrenamiento, además de ir adaptándose a la manada – le dijo sin rodeos harto de esperar a que el otro adolescente diera una explicación a la ausencia del miembro más reciente.

Naruto se tensó momentáneamente por aquella pregunta. Ya había supuesto que, tarde o temprano, alguno de sus compañeros se cuestionaría el motivo para que Sasuke no estuviera allí con ellos, y se había preparado una respuesta para cuando llegase el momento, pero aun así, no había podido evitar que le pillara un poco desprevenido.

– He pensado que lo mejor es que hoy descanse. El entrenamiento de ayer fue agotador para él – le contestó desviando la mirada hacia la izquierda y Gaara supo de inmediato que mentía – creo que será mejor que haga un descanso. Voy afuera a estirar un poco las piernas.

Se levantó y caminó hasta el exterior del granero tratando de escabullirse del posible interrogatorio del beta.

– No me mientas – escuchó a sus espaldas.

No se sorprendió demasiado de que el pelirrojo le hubiera seguido hasta allí. Debería haberse imaginado que Gaara vería a través de sus mentiras y no dejaría el tema fácilmente, por lo que no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de resignación. Se giró para enfrentarle pero se mantuvo en silencio sin saber muy bien qué decir, no sabía qué esperaba Gaara que le dijera.

Mientras el susodicho se había hartado de esperar a que Naruto diera el primer paso y hablara de lo que le pasaba, así que no tuvo más remedio que acorralarle.

– ¿Qué pasó ayer? - preguntó directo – y no me mientas – le advirtió.

Naruto le observó durante unos segundos pensativo, para después dejarse caer al suelo cansado y sentarse en él con las piernas cruzadas.

– No es nada importante – le dijo con tono un poco apagado.

– Para no ser nada importante, llevas desde ayer dándole vueltas y como consecuencia, has estado distraído – le rebatió desde la misma posición y con los brazos cruzados.

El rubio se quedó callado porque no podía negarle a su amigo que tenía razón, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue llevarse las manos a la cabeza y masajearse las sienes.

– Me besó – confesó derrotado.

Esperó en la misma postura durante unos largos segundos a que el pelirrojo dijera algo, pero el silencio fue su única respuesta, por lo que apartó las manos de su cabeza y la alzó para mirar al beta. Se sorprendió al ver la estoica expresión por parte de Gaara, esperaba que reaccionara de alguna manera.

– Algo así me había imaginado – le contestó al imaginar que el adolescente esperaba alguna respuesta por su parte.

– ¿Cómo que algo así te habías imaginado? - preguntó confuso.

– Era difícil pasar por alto el olor de vuestras feromonas.

– Pero...

– No creo que nadie más se diera cuenta, seguro que pensarían que era por la adrenalina del entrenamiento, bueno, quizás Neji – se corrigió casi al instante – pero dudo mucho que vaya a comentar algo al respecto con los demás, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Creyó que sus palabras tranquilizarían al alfa, pero seguía notando su preocupación, así que dedujo que no era eso lo que le intranquilizaba y le tenía tan distraído. Gaara se acercó a su amigo y se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa? - le preguntó.

– No lo sé.

– Naruto – le advirtió.

Éste fijó su mirada en un insecto que pasaba frente a sus piernas mientras trataba de hallar una manera de soltar todo el lío que tenía en su cabeza.

– ¿Te parece bien? - habló tras unos segundos de silencio mirándole a los ojos.

Aquello sí sorprendió a Gaara, no esperaba que a Naruto le preocupase su opinión sobre algo como aquello, cuando ellos nunca habían tenido la típica relación alfa-beta.

– ¿Debería parecerme mal? - le devolvió la pregunta, pero Naruto no le respondió por lo que optó por seguir hablando él en su lugar – sabes tan bien como yo que nunca nos hemos visto de esa manera – no le pasó desapercibido la extraña mueca que durante una milésima de segundo mostró el rostro del rubio, pero no trató de indagar porque se imaginó que se debía al motivo por el que ellos nunca tuvieron el tipo de relación esperada debido a sus posiciones en una manada – por lo que no entiendo que te importe que me pueda molestar que otro miembro de la manada te haya besado.

– No es cualquier miembro, es un omega – le respondió Naruto.

No se esperó para nada esa respuesta. Desde luego, ese día, Naruto le estaba sorprendiendo más de lo normal.

– ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Que sea un omega? No pensé que eso llegase a importarte.

– No es lo normal en las manadas – le rebatió el rubio casi ofendido por el tono que había usado su amigo, como si le decepcionase – tú eres el primero en ponerse como un energúmeno cuando no se respeta la jerarquía.

– En eso te doy la razón, pero tú no eres como yo. Si ves que una norma no tiene sentido o es injusta, no cumples esa norma.

– Pero tenemos jerarquía por algo, necesitamos un orden y no...

– Naruto, sólo fue un beso, seguramente, producido por la emoción y euforia del momento – trató de tranquilizarle – pero no lo sabrás si no hablas con Sasuke.

– ¿Y si no fue ése el motivo?

– Eso lo tendréis que averiguar vosotros hablando o con el tiempo, pero si resultase que es algo más, no deberías preocuparte por el hecho de que sea un omega porque Sasuke es fuerte y dudo mucho que se quede como tal por mucho tiempo. Tengo la impresión de que escalará puestos rápidamente.

– ¿Hasta llegar a beta? - bromeó Naruto un poco más tranquilo.

– Eso el tiempo lo dirá, pero ten claro que lucharé por mi sitio y que no pienso ponerle las cosas fáciles. Si alguna vez quiere llegar a ser beta, tendrá que ganárselo con todas sus fuerzas.

– Gracias – le sonrió Naruto.

– De nada.

Gaara fue el primero en ponerse de pie para dirigirse de nuevo al granero, pero antes de ponerse en marcha, se giró hacia el rubio, quien se sacudía la tierra de los pantalones.

– Deberías ir cuanto antes a hablar con Sasuke, él debe sentirse igual o más confuso que tú, además debe seguir con su entrenamiento.

– De acuerdo, iré enseguida a su casa – le contestó al pillar la indirecta.

– Me aseguraré de que todos terminen sus deberes – le comentó antes de voltearse y caminar hacia el granero.

Tras verle desaparecer por la destartalada puerta, Naruto se puso en marcha hacia la casa del moreno.

***

Tras tocar el timbre de la casa, Naruto esperó a que alguien acudiera a abrirle. Sabía que había cuatro personas en el interior, podía olerlas y oírlas, entre ellas, Sasuke, por lo que la caminata hasta su casa no había sido en vano.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando la puerta principal se abrió revelando lo que, según Naruto, era una versión adulta de Sasuke. Salvo por las pronunciadas ojeras, el cabello amarrado en una coleta baja y, claro está, la edad, era clavado a Sasuke, por lo que supuso que debía ser su hermano mayor.

– ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - escuchó que le preguntaba el joven frente a él.

– Sí, he venido a ver a Sasuke, soy Naruto, un compañero de instituto.

– Vaya, esto es una novedad – comentó Itachi sorprendido – mi hermanito no suele tener visitas. Encantado de conocerte, Naruto, yo soy Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke – se presentó tendiéndole la mano.

– El placer es mío, Itachi – le dijo cortés mientras le estrechaba la mano.

– Pasa – comentó el adulto moviéndose hacia un lado para dejarle entrar a la vivienda.

Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de observar la decoración de la entrada ya que, en cuanto Itachi cerró la puerta, le indicó que le siguiera al piso de arriba hasta llegar a la puerta cerrada perteneciente a la habitación de Sasuke.

– Hermanito, tienes visita – le comunicó Itachi tras dar un par de golpes en la robusta madera.

– ¿Ya empiezas con tus bromas? - escucharon la voz de Sasuke al otro lado – sabes que no...

Las palabras del moreno se quedaron atragantadas en su garganta cuando éste vio quién se hallaba al lado de su hermano mayor. La vergüenza y los nervios aparecieron de la nada en cuanto vio aquel bronceado rostro.

– ¿Naruto?

– Hola, Sasuke – saludó el rubio sin saber muy bien qué decir después de lo ocurrido y más con la presencia de Itachi allí.

– Bueno, yo ya he cumplido mi misión así que... os dejaré solos – comentó el susodicho al notar el tenso ambiente entre esos dos. Ya trataría de sonsacarle a Sasuke todavía la información sobre ese rubio y, sobre todo, qué era para él, porque estaba claro que no era un simple compañero de clase.

Ambos le vieron desaparecer escaleras abajo. Naruto no enfocó su mirada en Sasuke hasta que estuvo seguro de que Itachi se había marchado y no podía escucharles.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó Sasuke.

– He venido a hablar sobre lo de ayer.

– Mira, fue una tont...

– ¿Puedo pasar? - le interrumpió Naruto y Sasuke captó su indirecta de inmediato: el pasillo no era el mejor lugar para tener esa conversación.

– Claro.

Naruto pasó al interior de la habitación de Sasuke y fue directo a la silla de escritorio que había allí.

– Se me había olvidado que ya habías estado aquí – comentó Sasuke al ver la familiaridad que tenía el rubio con el lugar – aún me debes una explicación, no creas que me he olvidado – bromeó Sasuke tratando de quitarse esos nervios que le habían invadido.

– Ya... creo que será mejor que eso lo dejemos para otro día – le contestó Naruto con una sonrisa – bueno, pues...

– Lo siento – se adelantó el moreno antes de que el otro adolescente comenzara a hablar – no sé qué me pasó, sólo sentí como un impulso y... lo siento. Quizás fue la adrenalina por haber escalado una pared con mis propias manos – trató de quitarle importancia al asunto.

– Ah, no hace falta que te disculpes, lo entiendo.

Por un instante, Sasuke juraría que vio decepción en el rostro del alfa cuando le había dado su explicación de lo ocurrido, pero seguro que se equivocaba, era imposible, él era un omega después de todo, el último de la manada, por lo que Naruto no se fijaría en él.

“ _Tampoco es que quiera que lo haga_ ”, pensó Sasuke, aunque no entendió por qué le dolió ese simple pensamiento.

– ¿Los demás saben lo que pasó? - quiso saber Sasuke, pese a que no le importaba la opinión de los demás sobre él, no quería que su impulso tuviera una repercusión negativa en la relación de Naruto con su manada.

– Es probable que Neji sospeche, pero saberlo, solamente Gaara.

– Oh.

– No dirá nada si es lo que te preocupa.

– No es eso. Bueno, en parte sí, es sólo que no quiero causarte problemas – le dijo con sinceridad Sasuke.

– ¿Lo dices porque es mi beta? - le preguntó y vio que el moreno asentía – ya te dije que Gaara y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación.

– Pero es posible que en un futuro sí, y no quiero que por culpa de un cruce de cables de mi parte pueda ocasionar algún impedimento para que estéis juntos.

– Te aseguro que no va a pasar – le dijo con rotundidad tratando de despejar las dudas y la culpa del chico frente a él.

– No puedes asegurarlo, no sabes lo que puede pasar en un futuro.

– Pero sí sé lo que pasó en el pasado – soltó Naruto sin pensar, y cuando se percató de su error, quiso disimular o arreglarlo de alguna manera, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sus palabras habían captado toda la atención del Uchiha.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? - le preguntó Sasuke entre confuso y curioso.

Por un momento, pensó en mentir a Sasuke e inventarse cualquier cosa que él pudiera creer y que acabara con sus dudas, pero por alguna razón, no se veía capaz de hacerlo. Quería y necesitaba decirle la verdad, aun así, se tomó unos segundos para mentalizarse de lo que iba a hacer.

Podía notar los ojos negros de Sasuke clavados sobre su persona con impaciencia, pero no le importó, necesitaba un poco de tiempo, después de todo, estaba a punto de contar uno de sus mayores secretos, uno que ni su padre ni Kakashi conocían.

Tras soltar un profundo suspiro, alzó la mirada y la conectó con la de Sasuke.

– Porque si no di el paso hace un par de años cuando... Gaara me gustó, no va a pasar ahora cuando ya no tengo esos sentimientos por él – confesó.

Vio la cara de asombro de Sasuke, seguro que no se esperaba algo como aquello, pero intuía que esa emoción no le iba a durar mucho tiempo y que pronto se le pasaría.

– Entiendo – fue la escueta respuesta por parte del moreno.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a Naruto. Se había imaginado que su confesión crearía más dudas y preguntas a Sasuke, por lo que se había preparado para contestar lo que pudiera o se sintiera cómodo cuando éste comenzase su interrogatorio, pero no había cavilado la posibilidad de que no le preguntase absolutamente nada.

– ¿No vas a preguntarme nada? - comentó confundido.

Le vio fruncir el ceño en un gesto pensativo como si se estuviese debatiendo sobre algo.

– No en este momento. No es que no tenga dudas o no quiera, ¡joder! Me has creado más de las que tenía, pero... es sólo que... necesito pensar – le dijo con sinceridad – además, creo que no es un tema fácil para ti.

Sasuke le vio hacer un gesto que le indicaba que así era, por lo que el moreno se mantuvo firme en su decisión.

– Quiero saberlo todo, quiero conocerte, pero no te voy a forzar a contar algo con lo que no estás cómodo para hablar o te resulta difícil – soltó con sinceridad aunque ninguno de los dos pareció percatarse de lo que implicaban las palabras del moreno y del significado que conllevaban.

– Está bien, entonces me marcharé para que puedas pensar, aunque espero que mañana vengas a entrenar – le comentó con una ligera sonrisa para aligerar el ambiente mientras se levantaba de la silla – he pensado en una actividad que podría ayudarte a desarrollar y controlar tu olfato.

– Claro, no podemos desperdiciar estos raros momentos en los que piensas y todo – bromeó también Sasuke siguiéndole la corriente a Naruto.

– Hasta mañana entonces – dijo el rubio pasando por su lado y saliendo de la habitación.

– Hasta mañana – susurró Sasuke.

  
  



	8. Relaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia escrita por dos autoras: Fullbuster y Kaoru Himura.

**Capítulo 8: Relaciones**

En cuanto la puerta de su dormitorio se cerró, Sasuke se dejó caer sobre el colchón de su cama y se llevó el dorso de la mano sobre su rostro, tapándose los ojos. Desde el día anterior, no había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto del beso con Naruto, por eso había decidido no ir al entrenamiento ese día, por la vergüenza de haber sobrepasado la línea con su alfa. Además, necesitaba pensar sobre su impulso, pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza que Naruto podría ir a verle; su visita le había pillado desprevenido.

Al menos había sabido controlar sus nervios y vergüenza y había actuado con bastante naturalidad cuando le tuvo frente a él, o eso pensaba. Por suerte, la conversación no se había centrado demasiado en el beso, además, se había disculpado por su comportamiento en cuanto tuvo ocasión ya que no quería que hubiese malentendidos y que su relación con Naruto se tornase incómoda, ahora que habían comenzado a llevarse bien.

Podría decirse que todo había salido bien, ya que Naruto había aceptado sus disculpas y además le había tratado de tranquilizar y resolver sus dudas, por lo que debería sentirse aliviado tras la charla con el rubio, pero, lo cierto era que no sabía cómo sentirse realmente.

Sí, le había resuelto algunas dudas, sin embargo, le había creado otras y se había visto muy tentado a indagar en la confesión del alfa sobre sus pasados sentimientos hacia su beta, pero había notado que no era un tema fácil para Naruto, incluso le había costado contarle aquello.

Una leve sonrisa se escapó de los labios del moreno. Que el rubio le hubiese contado aquello le indicaba que había cierta confianza entre ellos, tanto como para compartir algo tan personal, y el sentimiento que le provocaba fue directo a su orgullo y ego; sin embargo, casi de inmediato, se reprendió y sus labios volvieron a formar una fina línea, al recordar lo mucho que le había costado a Naruto soltar aquello y también su lenguaje corporal indicándole que todo el tema de Gaara era duro para él. No, no podía sentirse contento con su sufrimiento.

Al recordar la expresión de Naruto, no pudo evitar preguntarse la razón por la que éste no actuó cuando tuvo sentimientos hacia Gaara y no le pidió que fueran pareja, como se suponía que debían ser todo alfa y beta de una misma manada de lobos. ¿Acaso sería porque sabía que Gaara no sentía lo mismo? Pero, ¿cómo podía estar seguro de que el pelirrojo no le correspondía? ¿Habría lanzado algunas indirectas sobre el tema para tantear el terreno y la respuesta de su beta no había sido positiva? ¿O creía saberlo por algún otro motivo?

¡Joder! Tenía muchas preguntas y le gustaría tener las respuestas ya, pero se ponía en la piel del rubio y entendía que no estuviera preparado para contar lo que tuviese guardado en su interior o que... no quisiera compartirlo con él.

Pensar que fuese la última opción le provocaba una sensación que no le gustaba, pero quiso animarse pensando que Naruto ya había dado un primer paso contándoselo, aunque fuese un poco a la fuerza con tal de tranquilizarle; sólo debía darle tiempo y esperar a que quisiera y estuviera listo para hablar más del tema con él.

Por otra parte, no le agradaba la idea de que pudiera pasar algo entre Naruto y Gaara, pese a las palabras del rubio, porque esas llamas podían reavivarse y esta vez podía decidir hacer algo al respecto y dar el primer paso, descubriendo que siempre hubo alguna posibilidad de estar juntos, de que Gaara siempre le quiso pero que, por alguna razón, tampoco actuó.

Sasuke trataba de convencerse de que era porque no quería causar problemas entre ellos, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, ése no era el motivo por el que le desagradaba ese pensamiento. Debía admitir que sentía cierta atracción por su alfa y por eso no le gustaba pensar que pudiera ser pareja de otra persona, por mucho que ésta tuviera derecho a estar con él y fuera lo que se esperaba por su rango en la manada.

Comprendía que era su parte animal, era lo único que tenía sentido porque apenas conocía a Naruto como para que pudiera sentir algo real por él. Seguramente, todo comenzó cuando descubrió y vio con sus propios ojos la fuerza que Naruto ocultaba, ahí su parte animal debió sentirse atraída por ese inmenso poder. Toda la atracción que sentía debía ser puro instinto animal, aunque eso no quitaba que Naruto le cayese mejor de lo que se podría haber llegado a imaginar hacía prácticamente una semana, cuando creía que era algún friki que trataba de meterle en algún extraño club.

Pese a entender que todo era culpa de su parte de lobo y saber que apenas conocía a Naruto, no podía evitar sentirse unido a él. Quería estar a su lado, ayudándole a cargar el peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros, quería aligerar esa pesada carga que era ser el líder de una manada, ser su apoyo, ser... su amigo.

Sasuke nunca había tenido amigos, al menos verdaderos. Siempre había habido gente que se acercaba a él por interés, ya fuese por sus cualidades deportivas o intelectuales o para acercarse a Itachi cuando descubrían que eran hermanos, pero nadie se había molestado en intentar verle a él por lo que era, ninguno de los que se habían proclamado sus amigos se había quedado a su lado cuando los necesitaba ni se habían preocupado realmente por él; por eso siempre había pensado que no necesitaba amigos, pero... ahora, tras conocer a Naruto, sentía que él no era como los demás y que podía confiar en él, que podía llegar a ser su amigo.

Estaba seguro que ese pensamiento no era debido al aspecto social de su lado animal, porque, por ahora, no sentía lo mismo por el resto de la manada. Era porque, en el poco tiempo que le conocía, Naruto le había demostrado que podía contar con él pese a todos los desplantes que le había hecho.

Pese a que su cabeza era un completo desastre en ese momento, había algo de lo que estaba seguro y era que sólo había una forma de estar al lado de Naruto y ser su apoyo. Sabía que debía dejar de ser el omega de la manada y empezar a escalar en la manada, así Naruto se sentiría más predispuesto a confiar en él y dejarse ayudar.

Sabía que no sería una tarea fácil y que seguramente le llevaría un tiempo, que tendría que entrenar más, incluso cuando no estuviera con los demás, sobre todo porque aún apenas controlaba sus nuevas habilidades, pero todo aquello no importaba porque cuando se proponía algo, podía llegar a ser muy terco. Mañana mismo empezaría a llevar a cabo su plan.

Con aquella decisión tomada, Sasuke se acomodó en su cama dispuesto a descansar un rato antes de que llegase la hora de la cena.

***

Estaba desayunando como todas las mañanas, esperando al sonido que se había vuelto toda una rutina. Dejó el tazón de leche sobre la mesa y observó a su madre lavando los platos antes de cambiar su mirada al reloj de la pared. El sonido de las agujas era intenso, lo escuchaba como si lo tuviera justo en su oreja y supo que sus sentidos se estaba afinando más.

Tres, dos, uno y... un leve grito y el golpe de alguien que caía sobre las orquídeas recién plantadas de su madre. Ella ni siquiera entendía por qué todas las plantas que últimamente plantaba se marchitaban y morían. Era la tercera vez esta semana que cambiaba las flores.

Sasuke sonrió. Su hermano estaba pasando una etapa complicada. Era uno de los mejores tenistas de la facultad, pero el tenis no era deporte que llamase mucho la atención entre las chicas, sin embargo, para Itachi daba igual; por alguna razón inexplicable, todas iban tras él.

Casi toda la semana había escuchado cómo una de sus fans subía por el árbol cercano a su ventana y se colaba en su habitación. Ahora, pese a no querer escuchar nada, gracias a sus desarrollados sentidos y al entrenamiento con Naruto, escuchaba cómo mantenía relaciones sexuales, lo que le provocaba ciertas ojeras.

Escuchó cómo la chica huía con rapidez para no ser descubierta a la vez que la puerta del dormitorio de su hermano se abría. Itachi no tardó mucho en bajar las escaleras y entrar por la puerta de la cocina como si no pasase absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal.

– Buenos días, tonto hermanito – le saludó nada más cruzar la puerta.

– Itachi – le regañó Mikoto.

– Buenas días, mamá – se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla ignorando su mirada de advertencia.

– No importa, mamá, ya sabemos que no tiene solución – se mofó Sasuke de su hermano.

– Ja, ja, ja – soltó Itachi con tono sarcástico – parece que alguien se ha levantado de buen humor. Me pregunto si tendrá que ver con la visita de cierto rubio – dijo con burla ganándose la malhumorada mirada de su hermano pequeño.

– ¿Visita de cierto rubio? - preguntó Mikoto interesada.

– Sí, nuestro pequeño Sasuke por fin tiene un amigo y ayer vino a jugar con él – siguió burlándose.

– ¿Es eso cierto, Sasuke? - le preguntó Mikoto a su pequeño – no sabes lo que me alegra saber que por fin tienes un amigo.

Si las miradas matasen, Itachi ya estaría más que muerto en ese instante.

– No es el primer o único amigo que tengo – se quejó.

– Pues hasta ahora, no te había visto socializar con nadie o que vinieran a casa a pasar el rato contigo – siguió metiendo cizaña Itachi.

Sasuke estaba muy molesto, pero pensó que cabrearse más y empezar a discutir con su hermano no iba a servir de nada, por lo que decidió usar otra estrategia.

– Me pregunto por qué las flores de mamá no paran de estropearse últimamente – comentó como si nada mirando hacia la ventana que daba al exterior.

Para su madre, aquel comentario sonaría a una excusa para cambiar de tema, pero para Itachi significaba otra cosa, una indirecta que captó al instante. Itachi le lanzó una mirada a Sasuke de “no te atreverás” y éste simplemente sacó una sonrisa que decía “ponme a prueba”. Itachi no quiso arriesgarse y por primera vez, fue derrotado por su hermano.

– ¿Tienes clase hoy? Creía que con la huelga de profesores no tendrías – cambió de tema Itachi.

– Sólo tengo una, porque una profesora ha elegido no ejercer su derecho a huelga.

– Entonces, ¿vendrás directo a casa después o tienes natación? - intervino su madre.

– No, después de esa clase, me iré con unos compañeros a dar una vuelta, pero no volveré muy tarde.

No estaba seguro de si así sería, pero imaginaba que Naruto y los demás aprovecharían para pasar el tiempo juntos, así que él iría con ellos y seguiría con su entrenamiento.

– ¿Y estará Naruto entre esos compañeros? - comenzó de nuevo Itachi, pero Sasuke tan sólo tuvo que gesticular la palabra “flores” para que su hermano se centrara en su desayuno y le dejase en paz.

– Oh – exclamó sorprendida Mikoto – de acuerdo. ¿Vendrás a comer?

– No creo, pero ya te avisaré con tiempo si hay un cambio de planes.

– De acuerdo, cielo – le dijo antes de girarse y seguir con sus quehaceres, dando la conversación por finalizada.

***

– Hoy nos vamos a centrar en estimular y trabajar tu sentido del olfato – le explicó Naruto de pie frente a él.

Como Sasuke había predicho, tras terminar las clases antes ese día, se habían reunido todos en la “cueva” a pasar la mañana, aunque Naruto no tenía intención de que todos vaguearan a su antojo, sino que había preparado una actividad en la que todos participarían.

– Primero empezaremos por algo sencillo como es que deberás oler a todos nosotros y después, con los ojos vendados – enseñó un pañuelo de tela – nos cambiaremos de posiciones, volverás a olernos y tendrás que decir quién crees que es cada uno por su olor.

– ¿Tan sólo eso? - Sasuke no pudo evitar decir con un poco de decepción. El quería hacerse más fuerte en el menos tiempo posible y así, no iba a conseguirlo.

– Paciencia, novato – soltó Kiba y ambos se fulminaron con la mirada.

Naruto se dio cuenta de eso y se puso en medio mientras sacudía la cabeza... a esos dos les iba a costar llevarse bien, aunque al menos ya no la liaban tanto como antes.

– Hay que empezar por lo básico, Sasuke. Sin una buena base, no se puede cimentar una casa – le dijo Naruto – no es lo único que tengo pensado, tengo un par de variantes para esta actividad, pero solamente las haremos cuando consigas hacer bien esta primera parte, ¿de acuerdo?

– De acuerdo – contestó algo más motivado.

– Bien, pues empecemos.

Sasuke se fue acercando uno por uno a los miembros de la manada y los olisqueó tratando de reconocer y recordar cómo olía cada uno. Cuando llegó el turno de Naruto, Sasuke no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, pero trató de disimularlo lo mejor posible. Acercó su rostro hacia el rubio para captar su olor y, en cuanto éste entró por sus fosas nasales, sin percatarse de lo que hacía, cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia el tostado cuello como buscando más de esa embriagante fragancia.

– Sasuke – sintió el cálido aliento de Naruto sobre su mejilla, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la cercanía de ambos.

– Lo siento – susurró apartándose con tal brusquedad que parecía que le habían golpeado en la cara con el puño.

Continuó con su tarea, intentando esconder la vergüenza que tenía. Estaba tan centrado en ello que, cuando llegó el turno de Sai, no se dio cuenta de cuando éste se agachó y comenzó a olisquear su entrepierna hasta que escuchó un par de voces decir su nombre con molestia.

– ¡Sai! - gritaron al mismo tiempo Ino y Naruto.

Inmediatamente, Sasuke se apartó con rapidez del moreno.

– Es de mala educación no oler a alguien cuando te está oliendo.

– No te inventes tus propias normas – se quejó la única chica de la manada antes de levantar a Sai del suelo tirándole de la oreja.

– Eso duele – dijo Sai con el rostro impasible.

– Pues te aguantas – le soltó la rubia – puedes continuar, Sasuke, le controlaré para que no vuelva a hacer de las suyas – le dijo con un tono más amable.

– No hace falta, creo que ya he captado su olor, así que podemos pasar con la siguiente fase de la actividad.

– ¿Seguro? ¿No quieres oler un poco más? - le preguntó Naruto y el moreno le indicó que no era necesario – de acuerdo, entonces sigamos.

El alfa se acercó al omega y se colocó tras él para pasarle la venda por los ojos y atarla por detrás. Fue imposible para Sasuke no recordar lo que acababa de pasar unos minutos atrás, sobre todo cuando el aroma del rubio estaba impregnado en ese trozo de tela y le impedía concentrarse en algo más.

– Listo – escuchó su voz muy cerca del oído, mandándole una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo – ahora nos mezclaremos y tendrás que adivinar quién es quién por su olor – le escuchó hablar de nuevo, pero esta vez se encontraba en la dirección contraria y más lejos de él.

Pese a tener los ojos vendados, Sasuke los cerró para tratar de concentrarse mejor. Aún podía sentir los estragos que había provocado Naruto en él y ese trozo de tela con su olor no le estaba ayudando en nada.

– Ey, ey, no puedes quitártelo – oyó que el rubio se acercaba a él para volver a ponerle el pañuelo que se acababa de desatar y tirar lejos de él.

– Me molesta – fue su única explicación – pero prometo no abrir los ojos – afirmó con los párpados fuertemente apretados.

– Vale, si así estás más cómodo – accedió el alfa tras unos segundos de silencio.

Antes de que Sasuke se pusiera manos a la obra, oyó varios pasos y supuso que se estarían mezclando entre sí. Casi sin esfuerzo, siguió ese aroma que le atraía y que tenía grabado en su cerebro.

– Naruto – dijo su nombre y éste se quedó momentáneamente sin habla.

– Eh... sí. Fenomenal, Sasuke – le felicitó y, aunque Sasuke no podía verlo, sabía que estaba sonriendo con orgullo y felicidad, lo cual hizo que él también sonriera satisfecho – pero aún quedan más personas por identificar.

Tras aquello, Sasuke trató de apartar la fragancia de Naruto a un lado y se centró en el más cercano, conectando ese olor con los que había memorizado momentos antes.

– Neji - dijo colocándose frente a él.

– Sí, bien hecho, novato – le contestó el susodicho, aunque a diferencia de Kiba, Neji no dijo novato como un insulto.

– Wow, Sasuke, estás que lo bordas – escuchó a Naruto y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Así, poco a poco, Sasuke fue identificando a cada uno de los miembros de la manada por su olor sin prácticamente problemas.

– Lo has hecho genial, Sasuke – Naruto volvió a felicitarle cuando terminó la actividad.

– Gracias.

– Bah, no ha estado mal, pero tampoco ha sido para tanto – intervino Kiba.

– Dice el que estuvo confundiendo durante semanas mi abrigo y el de Neji – comentó Gaara con su habitual tono tranquilo de voz.

– No es mi culpa que tengáis los mismos gustos y os compraseis los mismos abrigos – se quejó.

– Pero podrías haberlos diferenciado por el olor – añadió Gaara.

Como no podía rebatir aquello, Kiba tan sólo refunfuñó molesto mientras se sentaba en el sillón con los brazos cruzados.

– Esta primera parte ha sido pan comido para ti, pero creo que la siguiente no lo va a ser tanto – le dijo Naruto a Sasuke.

– ¿En qué consiste? - le preguntó.

– Ahora que sabes cómo identificarnos por nuestro olor, nos esconderemos por el bosque y tendrás que encontrarnos usando solamente tu olfato.

– ¿El bosque? - dejó escapar su inquietud.

Aún no había superado su miedo al bosque, era cierto que cuando iba acompañado no le suponía gran problema cruzar ciertas partes, pero ir solo era otro cantar.

– No te preocupes, nos esconderemos por los alrededores y no nos alejaremos demasiado del granero – le tranquilizó – no pasará nada, te lo prometo, siempre te tendré localizado. Si noto cualquier cosa inusual, iré a buscarte – le dijo colocando una mano sobre su hombro y aprentándolo ligeramente.

Todavía se sentía un poco nervioso, pero confiaba en Naruto y sabía que no le pondría en peligro y que acudiría en su ayuda sin dudarlo.

– De acuerdo, confío en ti.

– Bien, espera aquí. En el momento en que salgamos, cuenta hasta veinte y después sal. Buena suerte – le deseó Naruto antes de reunirse con los demás y desaparecer tras la puerta que conducía al exterior.

Tal y como Naruto le había dicho, Sasuke contó hasta veinte y salió fuera del granero. Nada más poner un pie sobre la tierra llena de hojas secas, supo que esa parte del entrenamiento iba a ser mucho más complicada. Allí en el bosque, se mezclaban miles de olores. Intentó concentrarse en el aroma de Naruto y tratar de captarlo entre tantos olores diferentes, pero no era nada fácil.

Después de varios largos minutos, por fin lo localizó, así que sin perder tiempo, lo siguió.

– Joder – murmuró frustrado cuando a medio camino perdió el rastro –. Esto va a ir para largo.

***

– Tampoco ha estado tan mal, Sasuke. Es la primera vez que haces algo similar, no puedes conseguirlo al primer intento – Naruto trataba de animarle.

¡Horas! Eso había tardado en localizar a todos. Era un auténtico desastre, así tardaría años en escalar un solo puesto en la manada.

– La segunda vez has tardado unos minutos menos – siguió con su intento de animarle – quizás tener el estómago lleno te ha ayudado.

– Más bien las pistas que Sai me daba cuando no te dabas cuenta – admitió derrotado Sasuke dejándose caer sobre el sillón.

– Eh... sí me daba cuenta – le confesó el rubio rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice.

– ¿Y por qué no has dicho nada? - le preguntó asombrado.

– Porque he pensado que sería bueno para cuando entrenemos el trabajo en equipo – Naruto se sentó a su lado – en serio, lo has hecho bien, así que no te desanimes.

La intensidad con la que le miraba el rubio era demasiado para Sasuke, quien tuvo que apartar la mirada y cerrar los ojos para controlarse y no dejarse llevar por la atracción que sentía, la cual le había llevado a buscarle y encontrarle el primero las dos veces que habían realizado la actividad.

– Estoy agotado.

– ¿Tanto como para no acudir a una barbacoa que prepara mi madre esta noche en mi casa? - le preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

– ¿Me estás invitando? - dijo sorprendido y también halagado de que le tuviera en cuenta para algo así.

– Creía que había sido bastante obvio – se rió – irán los demás y algunos amigos de mis padres, entre los que están Kakashi y su manada – le avisó para que no le pillara desprevenido – a mi madre le gusta hacer estos eventos sociales de vez en cuando para pasar un buen rato, así que espero que te animes y vengas.

– No lo sé, estoy agotado.

No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero se había sentido un poco decepcionado al saber que solamente le invitaba porque era un miembro más de la manada.

– Venga, te aseguro que habrá buenos filetes – bromeó.

– Si me lo vendes de esa forma... - dijo con una sonrisa y Naruto se la devolvió.

– Naruto, ¿nos vemos para las ocho entonces? - interrumpió el momento Ino.

– Sí, intenta que Kiba no llegue tarde.

– Tranquilo, mientras haya comida, llega a todos los sitios puntuales.

– De acuerdo.

– Me encargaré de que Sai no se presente desnudo en tu casa.

– Dios, gracias, menos mal que te has acordado de su... particular manía.

– No te preocupes. Hasta luego.

– Yo también me voy a casa. Quiero darme una ducha y descansar – informó Sasuke.

– Te acompaño.

– No hace falta.

– Insisto. Aprovecha que haré de guardaespaldas gratis por hoy – bromeó el rubio.

– Hoy me estás ofreciendo unas ofertas difíciles de rechazar – le siguió la broma poniéndose de pie y comenzando a andar hacia la salida.

Naruto le siguió de cerca, y antes de salir del granero, se despidió de los que aún no se habían marchado y les recordó que no llegasen tarde o sufrirían la ira de su madre.

***

La puerta estaba frente a él. Tan sólo quería entrar en casa y tirarse en la cama durante un par de horas antes de ir a la barbacoa a la que Naruto le había invitado. Naruto seguía a su espalda, observando cómo el moreno buscaba las llaves de casa en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

– ¿Vendrás entonces? – preguntó Naruto.

– Sí, iré a la barbacoa.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer hasta entonces?

– Darme una buena ducha y dormir – sonrió – sobre todo… dormir. Estoy agotado.

– Entonces te veré allí.

Naruto levantó la mano a modo de despedida, empezando a bajar los primeros peldaños del porche cuando la puerta se abrió con rapidez, dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro.

– Oh, Sasuke, menos mal que estás aquí. El coche de tu hermano estaba en el taller, acaban de traerlo pero me es imposible ir a recogerle a la universidad. Por favor, ¿puedes ir a recogerle? Su coche está aparcado justo enfrente – comentó su madre que salía con rapidez de la casa para ir hacia el garaje y coger su coche.

– Mamá… no creo que sea buena idea.

– Sasuke, por favor, tengo mucha prisa. Vamos, acabas de sacarte el carné.

– Por eso mismo, no me siento seguro conduciendo yo solo – le aseguró algo confuso.

– Yo confío en ti y en el profesor que te examinó y te dio el aprobado. Te quiero, cielo – le dio un beso su madre en la frente justo antes de bajar con rapidez las escaleras.

– Mierda – dejó escapar Sasuke al ver cómo su madre se alejaba calle abajo con su coche.

– Se acabó tu plan de relax – sonrió Naruto.

– Ya ves. Me saqué el carné hace una semana y ni siquiera he vuelto a tocar un coche desde entonces.

– Te irá bien.

– Sí. Nos vemos en la barbacoa, Naruto.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de la casa durante un segundo, el tiempo justo para coger las llaves del coche de encima de la cómoda del hall y salir nuevamente, cerrando la puerta tras él con llave. Observó a Naruto caminar por su jardín en dirección a la acera. Seguramente caminaría hasta casa.

El coche de su hermano estaba frente a la puerta. Un Ford Focus oscuro que su hermano cuidaba con mucho cariño pese a ser ya bastante viejo. Abrió las cerraduras del vehículo y entró en el asiento del conductor. Sus manos temblaban hasta para meter la llave en el contacto y ese aroma de temor fue captado al instante por Naruto. El rubio se detuvo en seco, girándose para mirar hacia el coche que se ponía en marcha pero se calaba al instante siguiente, dejándole escuchar una maldición por parte de Sasuke.

Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Naruto, quien volvió sobre lo andado con pasos firmes y seguros, llegando hasta la puerta del copiloto y abriéndola de golpe para sentarse junto a un sorprendido Sasuke que intentaba arrancar nuevamente.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te ibas? – preguntó Sasuke.

– A mí también me costó al principio cogerle el truco a esto – comentó – relájate, respira hondo y arranca. Voy a acompañarte.

– Estás loco.

– Es posible, pero no iba a dejarte solo en este estado. Hemos practicado mucho, Sasuke. Venga… relájate y destensa las manos antes de que claves las uñas en el volante – sonrió Naruto al ver cómo las manos de Sasuke estaban empezando a cambiar.

– Lo siento – comentó al instante, apartándolas del volante y ocultándolas.

– No tienes por qué sentirlo. Es algo normal al principio. Sólo… pon en práctica lo que hemos practicado, encuentra tu sonido y relájate.

Sasuke apoyó mejor la espalda contra el respaldo, cerrando los ojos mientras su cabeza golpeaba contra la cabecera del sillón y se dejaba llevar por la voz de Naruto, por esa voz que le decía que se tomase su tiempo, que se calmase, que no había prisa alguna. Lentamente, esas palabras fueron quedando atrás, cada vez más lejanas, con menos sonido hasta que el sonido de la palpitación de su corazón empezó a ser audible para él. Ahí estaba ese latido que le hacía relajarse. Respiró al mismo tiempo que el latido y abrió los ojos encendiendo nuevamente el motor.

Esta vez no se le caló el coche, consiguió salir y conducir con lentitud por la calle hacia la universidad. Naruto aprovechó que Sasuke parecía relajado para mantener el silencio, dejando que él siguiera escuchando ese sonido que le mantenía centrado pero relajado. Abrió la ventanilla y dejó que entrase el viento, revolviendo más su rubio cabello.

Al llegar a la universidad, su hermano ya les esperaba allí. Sasuke detuvo el coche cerca de la acera y observó cómo Itachi alzaba los ojos por encima del libro que llevaba, fijándose en una chica del fondo, una de cabello azulado sentada junto a un grupo de chicos, uno de ellos lleno de piercings.

– Ey, Itachi… no tengo mucho tiempo – le dijo Sasuke desde el coche.

Por un instante, ambos chicos desde el coche, se quedaron mirando al resto de chicos del fondo, a esos que Itachi había mirado con anterioridad y que ahora les miraban también a ellos. El olor de ellos era extraño, tanto… que Sasuke se giró hacia Naruto antes de que su hermano subiera al coche.

– Son… ¿Lobos? – preguntó Sasuke.

– Sí – afirmó Naruto con seriedad – lo son. Al menos tu instinto está mejorando – sonrió hacia él.

– ¿Y por qué me da que no son muy amigables?

– Vámonos, anda – le añadió Naruto apartando la mirada de aquellos chicos.

Itachi subió al vehículo, causando una gran sonrisa en Sasuke. Unos segundos mantuvieron el silencio mientras Sasuke arrancaba el vehículo de nuevo, sin embargo, no pudo evitar fijarse una última vez en aquella chica de cabello azulado que miraba con seriedad hacia el vehículo.

– Hermanito… a esa chica no puedes lanzarla por la ventana – se rió Sasuke, llevándose un golpe en la cabeza del libro que Itachi todavía llevaba en la mano.

– Cállate, mi tonto hermanito – sonrió, causando una sonrisa también en Naruto al ver cómo esos dos tenían una relación muy próxima pese a sus ligeras bromas.

– Ey, Itachi, voy a llevarme a tu hermano a una barbacoa esta tarde. ¿Te apuntas? – preguntó Naruto.

– Barbacoa… Sí, estaría bien. Mejor que quedarme solo en casa – sonrió.

***

¡ _Dubitativo_! Así era cómo Kurenai veía a Kakashi. Sentado en su roca habitual, frente al estanque central de aquel bosque, en mitad de la noche y mirando cómo la media luna se reflejaba en la cristalina agua. Muchas familias iban de día allí a hacer picnics, sin embargo, por la noche… era el lugar que Kakashi más frecuentaba por su tranquilidad y belleza.

Todo era difícil y confuso. Ella que había ascendido hasta la posición de beta ni siquiera se sentía como tal. No era capaz de liberar algo de la pesada carga que sostenía su alfa como líder. Era cierto que solía escucharla, que a veces le pedía algún consejo, pero Minato siempre estaría por delante de ella, ese humano que ni siquiera pertenecía a la manada era lo más importante para su líder.

Se acercó a él pese a que parecía estar meditando. ¡ _Algo le preocupaba_! Le preocupaba demasiado y seguramente iría sobre Minato. Quizá la gente pensaría que ser beta era algo importante o sencillo, pero no lo era. Apreciaba a Kakashi, pero ni él la amaba, ni ella le amaba a él. Las normas de los lobos eran sencillas pero rigurosas. No podía estar con nadie más que no fuera el alfa, el beta siempre pertenecería al macho dominante de la manada, sin embargo, amaba a Asuma, el lobo más fuerte de la manada después de Kakashi.

– Por fin te encuentro – susurró Kurenai – me ha costado dar con tu olor.

– Lo siento.

– Da igual. ¿Él está bien? – preguntó.

– Sí, por ahora.

– ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Kakashi?

– No tiene importancia – intentó sonreír el de cabello plateado, tratando de quitarle importancia a un asunto que parecía preocuparle demasiado.

– ¿Sigo siendo tu beta? – preguntó Kurenai, bloqueando así la sonrisa de Kakashi, dándole a entender cómo se sentía.

– Lo siento. Cuando te convertiste en beta todo…

– Sé lo que sientes y sé que amas a ese chico. Si hubiera sido uno de los nuestros, habría sido él tu beta y lo entiendo. Sin embargo, no es una opción ahora mismo y, por tanto, me gustaría que pudieras apoyarte en mí de la misma forma que lo haces en él.

– Sabes que no puedo – sonrió Kakashi – no es sencillo. Conozco las normas, sé que debería tener descendencia contigo, que serás la líder si me ocurriera algo, que cuidarás de toda la manada en mi ausencia, que eres mi segunda al mando ahora mismo pero… la tranquilidad que me da Minato no puedo elegirla.

– No te pido que delegues todo en mí, Kakashi, pero sí me gustaría que pudieras contarme las cosas en lugar de encerrarte en ti mismo. Intentas arreglar todo por tus medios sin contar conmigo y… eso duele. Soy tu beta, nunca te traicionaría y, aun así, siento como si no confiases en mi del todo.

– Confío en ti…

– Pero corres con Minato – le aclaró Kurenai – lo entiendo, le amas y estás a gusto a su lado pero… él no puede ayudarte en algunas cosas.

– Es cierto.

– Déjame ayudarte. Cuéntame lo que te preocupa y lo haremos juntos.

– Me preocupan varias cosas – agregó – una es no cumplir las normas de la manada y la otra… es la seguridad de Minato. Zabuza estuvo por su consulta, llevó a un chiquillo de su manada gravemente herido, envenenado y estoy casi convencido de que él lo envenenó adrede para acercarse a Minato. Es tan terco que ni siquiera quiere a nadie que ocupe la recepción de su clínica.

– Lo entiendo, en parte. Los humanos no son capaces de entender nada de nuestras transformaciones y Minato preferirá estar solo a que otro humano pueda descubrirlo.

– Y a mí me preocupa que esté sin protección.

– Un humano no le protegería de todas formas – sonrió Kurenai – deja que yo me ocupe de ese problema, ¿de acuerdo?

– ¿Qué vas a hacer?

– ¿Confías en mí?

– Sí.

– Entonces no preguntes. ¿Cuál es el otro asunto que te preocupa?

– Pues… las normas de la manada. Siempre las he seguido al pie de la letra, pero los lobos no se enamoran, es algo biológico, engendran con sus betas y se emparejan de por vida pero… Sé que amas a Asuma y yo me interpongo. Él no haría nada contra su alfa, menos quitarle a la hembra pero… también es injusto para ti porque yo no te amo y encima te impido poder estar con él por esta estúpida norma.

– Enamorarse es algo humano, Kakashi. A veces las normas animales no concuerdan con las humanas pero nos adaptamos como podemos. Hay manadas que no cumplen las normas, otras que sólo las que les interesan y otras… que ni siquiera tratan bien a los omegas. Eres un buen alfa y Naruto ha aprendido unas buenas costumbres y normas tuyas.

– Y sigue teniendo el mismo problema que yo con su beta. Se lo he trasmitido al final.

– No somos sólo lobos, Kakashi – sonrió Kurenai – también tenemos nuestra parte humana y si alguna norma la vemos anticuada, estoy convencida de que lo arreglaréis, tanto tú como él. Sólo necesitáis un poco de tiempo. Estoy convencida de que algún día podré estar con Asuma, pero por ahora, yo decidí estar aquí, ser tu beta y sólo necesito que confíes en mí.

– Haz lo que veas. Minato nos ha invitado hoy a una barbacoa.

– Allí estaré. Tengo ganas de ver a Kushina. Además… habría que hacer algo, cada vez hay gente más joven convirtiéndose en lobos.

– Y demasiados muertos. Las manadas se están descontrolando.

– Asuma es bueno entrenando a los novatos, quizá podría proponerle algo a Minato, algo en su consulta, creo que tiene una habitación libre que podríamos utilizar como despacho. Mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro, un lugar donde entrenar o donde los jóvenes pudieran venir a preguntar sus dudas y protegeríamos a Minato, trabajaríamos junto a él en su clínica.

– Me parece una buena idea mientras Minato esté a salvo.

  
  



	9. Barbacoa

**Capítulo 9: Barbacoa**

El timbre de la casa sonó, así que Kushina se limpió las manos en el trapo limpio que tenía sobre la encimera de la cocina y salió de allí para recibir a los invitados que acababan de llegar.

– Oh, creía que estabas en el jardín trasero encendiendo la barbacoa – dijo al ver que su marido se encontraba en la entrada y ya había abierto la puerta – hola, Kakashi – saludó con una sonrisa al hombre que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

– Hola, Kushina. Cuánto tiempo sin verte – le respondió Kakashi – he traído unas cervezas – añadió enseñando el pack de seis botellas que tenía en la mano.

– Muchas gracias, no tenías por qué haberte molestado – le agradeció aún sonriente – pero pasa, no te quedes ahí fuera – dijo al ver que Minato aún sujetaba el pomo de la puerta y no se había apartado para que entrase su invitado.

El rubio pareció percatarse de ello y se apartó de inmediato para que el recién llegado puediera pasar.

– Cariño, ¿acompañas a Kakashi al jardín para que se una al resto? Aún tengo que terminar un par de cosas en la cocina, además, así también terminas de encender la barbacoa para empezar a preparar la comida.

– Claro – le sonrió a su esposa aunque ésta notó que era un poco forzada, lo cual le extrañó.

Kushina quiso preguntarle si estaba bien, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Minato ya se había puesto en marcha y se dirigía al patio interior con Kakashi detrás de él.

Cuando la pelirroja se perdió en el interior de la casa, Kakashi aprovechó para intentar hablar con el rubio que caminaba delante de él sin siquiera mirarle. Había notado la tensión y la incomodidad de éste en el momento en que había abierto la puerta.

– Minato...

– No, Kakashi – le interrumpió deteniéndose pero sin girarse todavía. Se imaginaba de lo que quería hablar.

– Lo siento.

Kakashi observó al hombre que amaba ahí parado dándole la espalda aún. ¿Por qué todo debía ser tan complicado? La mayor parte del tiempo, estaba conforme con lo que era, lo aceptaba e incluso le alegraba, porque gracias a su particular situación había conocido a Minato, pero otras veces, como ese mismo momento, lo odiaba porque le impedía estar con el amor de su vida.

– Está bien, olvídalo – le dijo mirándole por fin a la cara – es mejor que intentemos dejar ciertas cosas del pasado en el pasado. Hace tiempo que acepté tu rechazo, no tienes que disculparte más. Ahora será mejor que vayamos fuera y empiece a preparar la cena antes de que el resto de invitados decida asaltar la cocina.

– De acuerdo – accedió Kakashi.

Cuando llegaron al patio trasero de la casa, el hombre-lobo reconoció a la gran mayoría de los que se hallaban allí. Vio a Kurenai y a Asuma charlar entre sí sentados en unas sillas y, cerca de las bebidas vio al resto de su manada. Parecía que Iruka y Yamato trataban de calmar a un escandaloso Gai y apartarlo de las botellas de vidrio y los vasos antes de que los destrozase.

Siguió observando a la multitud. Había unas personas que no conocía, por lo que supuso que debían ser amigos o compañeros de trabajo de Kushina, aunque le llamó la atención un joven con el pelo moreno recogido en una coleta baja; si no hubiese visto hacía unos segundos a Sasuke sumergido en una conversación con Naruto, hubiese jurado que se trataba de él.

– Es Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke – oyó la voz de Naruto a su espalda, quien se había acercado para saludarle.

– Eso explica el gran parecido – le respondió sin dejar de observar al mayor de los Uchiha, quien miraba con interés a Deidara - sabe que es un chico, ¿verdad?

– Si no lo sabe, pronto lo descubrirá. Dei no tiene una voz dulce precisamente – se rió Naruto.

No era la primera vez que confundían a Deidara con una chica e intentaban ligar con él, aunque solían salir huyendo cuando Dei les agarraba de la entrepierna con fuerza y les decía, con su grave y amenazante voz, que no volvieran a tocarle el culo.

– ¿Qué tal va el novato? - cambió de tema Kakashi centrando su atención en el joven al que consideraba su hijo.

– Va mejorando poco a poco.

– Eso es bueno. ¿Y qué tal se lleva con los demás? ¿Siguen peleándose?

– En general, mucho mejor. Ya no se saltan al cuello a la mínima, todos intentan que haya una buena convivencia, aunque a veces se les escapan algún comentario fuera de lugar.

– Me alegra escucharlo, así no tendrás que preocuparte de que haya peleas serias dentro de la manada.

– Sí, la verdad es que estaba inquieto por esa posibilidad, pero parece que he esquivado esa bala.

– Parece que el hermano de Sasuke se ha decidido a pasar a la acción – comentó al verle dirigirse hacia Deidara.

– Será divertido ver cómo reacciona.

Ambos permanecieron observando la escena con cierto disimulo, esperando ver a Itachi huir de Dei en cuanto descubriera que era un chico. No tardaría mucho en pasar, sólo unos segundos...

Kakashi y Naruto se miraron sorprendidos al comprobar que no sólo Itachi no había salido espantado, sino que él y Dei hablaban y reían como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Parecía que esos dos habían congeniado.

– Eso sí que no lo había visto venir – comentó divertido Naruto pensando que de verdad el hermano de Sasuke era todo un caso.

– Ni yo – soltó estupefacto Kakashi.

Ambos siguieron comentando lo ocurrido mientras miraban de vez en cuando a esos dos, aunque no eran los únicos que observaban a Itachi y Deidara. Un par de ojos turquesas claros permanecían fijos con intensidad en ambas figuras, las cuales seguían charlando animadamente.

– ¿Estás bien, Gaara? - le preguntó Neji al ver que había perdido la atención del pelirrojo.

Los dos chicos más serios de la manada de Naruto habían llegado juntos a la barbacoa y no se habían separado en ningún momento debido a que se habían enfrascado en una profunda conversación, por eso a Neji le pareció llamativo que su acompañante centrara su atención en otra cosa.

– Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

– Porque hace un rato que no me escuchas y, aunque trates de disimularlo, no le quitas el ojo al hermano de Sasuke.

– Sólo me aseguro de que Deidara, como miembro de la manada, esté bien. Es mi deber como beta.

– No creo que corra ningún peligro. El hermano de Sasuke no tiene pinta de ser un cazador, si es lo que te preocupa. Además, mira a tu alrededor, no sólo estamos la manada completa sino también está la de Kakashi.

– Aun así, es mi deber. Debo asegurarme de que todos estamos bien y ese chico no termina de convencerme.

– No entiendo por qué, pero no te cuestionaré, quizás tú veas algo que yo no. Voy a por algo de beber – le anunció antes de darse la vuelta y dejar al pelirrojo vigilando de reojo a esos dos.

***

Una hora más tarde, todos los invitados seguían disfrutando de la fiesta y continuaban charlando y degustando deliciosa comida. Minato se acercó a la mesa para dejar las hamburguesas que acababa de hacer y cuando iba a darse la vuelta para seguir cocinando, sintió que alguien le tocaba el antebrazo para llamar su atención.

– Kurenai, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

– Quería hablar un momento contigo, si no te importa.

– Claro, no hay ningún problema – accedió sin ningún miramiento, aunque no sabía de qué podía querer hablar con él. Lo único que se le venía a la cabeza era todo el tema de Kakashi y sobre cómo le trataba a él como beta más que a la suya propia.

– He oído que estás sin recepcionista y me preguntaba si podría hacer una entrevista.

Aquello pilló desprevenido a Minato, realmente no se esperaba que quisiera hablarle sobre trabajo.

– Eh, claro, sin ningún problema, aunque creía que ya tenías un trabajo.

– Sí, pero el contrato se me acaba y, la verdad, no estoy del todo a gusto donde trabajo ahora, y he pensado que tu clínica podría ser un lugar perfecto para trabajar ya que nos conocemos, sabes nuestro secreto – le dijo eso último en voz más baja – y me encantan los animales.

– Creo que ni hará falta hacerte entrevista, tampoco es que tuviera pensado contratar ningún sustituto para mi antigua recepcionista, por el tema que ya sabes.

– Ése es otro punto más a mi favor por el que consideré que es un buen puesto para mí. No tendrías que preocuparte por mentirme o ponerme excusas para cuando atiendas a uno de los nuestros.

– En eso tienes razón, no había caído en ello. Me estás dando más motivos para contratarte – sonrió el rubio.

– También había tenido otra idea, bueno, no es completamente mía, también es de Asuma.

Ante esas palabras, la curiosidad de Minato despertó y la escuchó con interés por la propuesta que parecía que iba a hacerle.

– ¿Qué idea es ésa?

– Como habrás notado, últimamente hay un aumento de conversiones en hombres-lobo, cada vez hay más manadas nuevas que no conocen las reglas y no tienen a nadie que les ayude, por lo que hemos pensado si te parecería bien crear una especie de consultorio en tu clínica. Asuma es buen entrenador y podría ayudar a muchos jóvenes recién trasformados a entender lo que les pasa, darles consejos para controlar sus nuevas habilidades o incluso entrenarles si fuese necesario.

– Algo así como que yo les proporciono la ayuda física, por decirlo de alguna manera, y mientras están allí, Asuma intentaría ayudarles de una forma más... ¿psicológica?

– Algo parecido, como un terapeuta o consejero. Creo que podríamos ayudar a mucha gente, no sólo a los de mi especie, sino también a humanos, ya que ayudando a las nuevas manadas, ayudamos al resto de personas al mantenerlas a salvo.

– No es una mala idea. Si te parece bien, pasaos Asuma y tú mañana por la clínica y hablamos más detenidamente, ¿de acuerdo?

– Claro, allí estaremos.

Ambos se sonrieron y cada uno iba a volver a lo que estaban haciendo antes de su conversación, cuando un golpe seco seguido de un grito captó la atención de ambos.

– ¡Naruto! - se oyó con fuerza la voz de Sasuke por todo el lugar.

El moreno se arrodilló con rapidez al lado del cuerpo inerte del rubio para comprobar su estado mientras la multitud observaba lo que ocurría y empezaban a acercarse para averiguar lo que pasaba.

– ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - le preguntó Minato al llegar a su lado.

– No lo sé, estábamos hablando y, de repente, parecía como si estuviese mareado y, al final, se ha... desplomado.

– Naruto, ¿me oyes? - comprobaba el estado de consciencia de su hijo mientras le daba un fuerte pellizco en un lateral del torso.

Al ver que no reaccionaba, le hizo la maniobra de frente-mentón y acercó su oreja a su cara para comprobar si respiraba. Por suerte, así era.

– ¿Puede que se haya desmayado por agotamiento? - le preguntó Sasuke.

– ¿Por qué crees eso? - le cuestionó Minato mientras seguía revisando a Naruto.

– Sé que últimamente ha estado ocupado con... más trabajos de clase de lo normal – mintió al saber que algunas persona de allí no conocían el secreto del rubio – y estos días parecía más cansado.

– Es probable que se haya estado esforzando más de lo que debería y su cuerpo haya dicho “basta”.

– ¡Naruto! - todos los presentes oyeron la voz preocupada de Kushina, quien venía corriendo al enterarse de lo ocurrido por Kurenai.

– Kushina – Minato la retuvo cuando quiso lanzarse sobre su hijo para ver lo que le ocurría – tranquila, sólo se ha desmayado debido al cansancio. No hay nada que unas buenas horas de sueño no puedan arreglar – quiso calmarla.

– Será mejor que lo llevemos a su habitación – dijo Kakashi cargando con cuidado a Naruto.

– Sí – le contestó Minato – Kushina, ve con él, yo voy a despedir a los invitados y enseguida subo, ¿de acuerdo?

El rubio la vio asentir antes de irse tras Kakashi al interior de la casa.

– Siento mucho tener que terminar así la velada, pero...

– Lo entendemos – intervino Asuma.

– Ve con tu esposa e hijo, nosotros nos encargamos de los invitados y de recoger todo – le dijo Kurenai.

– No, no hace falta que os molestéis.

– No es ninguna molestia, Minato. Tú haces mucho por todos nosotros, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer y más en una situación así – le convenció la beta de Kakashi.

– Muchas gracias, de verdad.

– Yo también me quedo a ayudar – dijo Sasuke.

– Sasuke, sé que estás preocupado por tu amigo, pero no puedes hacer nada por él. Es mejor que nos vayamos a casa, mañana puedes venir a visitarle cuando se encuentre mejor.

Sasuke sabía que su hermano tenía razón, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Naruto desplomándose frente a él. Se sentía culpable porque sabía que todo el sobreesfuerzo que realizaba su alfa era por él, para ayudarle y mantenerle a salvo, pero sobre todo, se sentía impotente, por no poder hacer nada en ese momento, por no haber podido hacer nada antes y por no poder hacer en un futuro cercano, ya que tan sólo era el omega de la manada. Si quería que algo así no volviera a ocurrir, debía conseguir estar al lado del rubio y para ello, no había otra opción que ser su beta.

Ahora con más convicción que nunca tenía claro que iba a ascender en la manada lo más rápido posible.

– Uchiha, Naruto es fuerte – le recordó Gaara – además, está en muy buenas manos.

Supo que aquello era una especie de orden encubierta. El beta de su manada le estaba mandando irse a casa.

– De acuerdo – acabó accediendo aunque tuviese ganas de llevarle la contraria al pelirrojo y seguir protestando para poder quedarse esa noche allí, al lado de Naruto y comprobar que realmente iba a estar bien.

Poco a poco, todos los invitados se fueron marchando excepto por Kurenai y Asuma, que se quedaron a recoger y limpiar. Kakashi se mantuvo junto a Kushina y Minato cuidando de Naruto en su habitación.

Antes de marcharse junto a su hermano, Sasuke echó una última mirada preocupada hacia la ventana que daba a la habitación de Naruto. Su determinación era más fuerte que nunca.

***

Si la gente le hubiera preguntado en aquel momento sobre su profesor... Sasuke no habría sabido qué responder. Antes podría haber dicho que su voz era monótona y aburrida pero ahora… ahora ni siquiera la escuchaba. Todos los alumnos se aburrían y él lo que escuchaba era esa voz muy al fondo. Sus oídos captaban absolutamente todos los ruidos cercanos.

El movimiento de la mina del lápiz escribiendo sobre el papel, el ruido de papel arrugándose porque algún alumno iba a hacer algún canutillo, el aire que salía del recipiente del bolígrafo cuando soplaban como un dardo ese pequeño trozo de papel lleno de su asquerosa saliva y le daba a alguno de sus compañeros… ¡ _Era abrumador_! Parecían estar todos los ruidos centrados allí, hasta las vibraciones de los móviles en las mochilas, las leves sonrisas que dibujaban los labios de algunas chicas que le miraban de reojo como si intentasen que se fijase en ellas.

El ruido del aleteo de una mosca captó su atención al instante, consiguiendo que se girase hacia la ventana momentos antes de escuchar su nombre. El tono de la voz había cambiado, ya no era monótona ni aburrida, era severa y un poco ronca pero no denotaba duda alguna, tenía un toque de enfado pero no lo notaba por su voz, sino por la adrenalina que su cuerpo desprendía. ¡ _Antes ni se habría percatado de todo aquello_! Ahora… podía percibir el más mínimo titubeo en la voz de los demás, podía sentir cuándo tenían miedo, cuándo estaban contentos o cuándo estaban enfadados. Todas sus emociones se reflejaban ante él como un libro abierto. Su lenguaje corporal, el tono de su voz, los imperceptibles gestos que el ojo humano pasa desapercibido… él ahora lo veía todo.

– Sasuke Uchiha, ¿por qué no sale aquí y solventa el problema de la pizarra?

No era una pregunta pese a que la había formulado como tal, su cuerpo denotaba un cierto enojo, seguramente porque le había sentido distraído en la clase y quería dejarle en cierta evidencia frente al resto.

Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió sin demora a la pizarra. El profesor le esperaba allí, elevando la tiza hacia él para que la cogiera. Un problema matemático estaba escrito sobre la pizarra. Una “derivada”, sólo había una cosa en matemáticas que odiase más que las derivadas… las integrales. Pocos de los alumnos sabían solventar esas ecuaciones, a él le tomó cuatro días encontrarles el punto para poder hacerlas de manera rápida y sentirlas… medianamente fáciles.

Y aquí estaba el profesor, explicándolas una vez más al resto de alumnos que parecían no terminar de entenderlas. Quizá él tampoco las entendía del todo, pero no era ni mucho menos el peor de la clase. Se había pasado casi toda su vida solo, en su cuarto jugando a las consolas, el ordenador o estudiando. Una derivada como aquella no era nada para él.

Tomó la tiza del profesor y rozó con ella la pizarra para escribir la respuesta. Jamás le había sentado tan mal ese chirriante ruido de la tiza deslizando como en ese instante. Sus oídos estaban más sensibles y detestaba ese molesto chirrido que le hacía estremecerse. Aun así, se aguantó y terminó de escribir la respuesta correcta para sorpresa del profesor.

– Muy bien, Sasuke, puedes volver a tu asiento.

¡ _Aburrido_! Las clases para él eran aburridas. Mucha gente quería ser como él, era un gran deportista, el más rápido en la piscina, el mejor en clase, quizá en todo el instituto, pero también tenía demasiadas exigencias puestas sobre él. Era agotador ser perfecto todo el tiempo. Quizá se sentía a gusto en la manada porque no tenía que hacer todo bien, tenían sus normas y las respetaba, todo iba bien mientras las respetase y podía ser él mismo. No esperaban nada de él, tan sólo buscaban… que se integrase y aprendiera a controlarse para no herir a nadie.

Por alguna extraña razón… él quería ser perfecto en la manada, quería ser beta de Naruto. Lo había visto agotado, exhausto, pero él jamás pedía ayuda. Últimamente tenía más ojeras que de costumbre, seguramente se desvelaba por su culpa, vigilándole, ayudándole a entrenar. Y después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, lo tenía más claro. Tan sólo quería ayudarle, ser su beta, ése en el que confiase, con el que pudiera dormirse y relajarse sin tener miedo, el que pudiera proteger a la manada aunque su alfa se echase una siesta y descansase un rato. Quería ser su mano derecha. ¡ _Tenía que ascender…_!

Pensó quién era el miembro más débil de su manada, el que jerárquicamente… estaba sólo un escalón por encima de él. Según le habían explicado, tendría que subir de uno en uno, venciendo a cada uno hasta llegar al último, mostrando que podía ser el más fuerte de todos, que tenía derecho a ser beta, tenía que ganarse el puesto y lo iba a hacer.

¡ _Sai_! Ése era el siguiente, el último de los que entró en la manada, el último antes que él. Pero conocía a Sai y sus instintos. Era rápido y sus instintos estaban bien desarrollados, de hecho… él tendía más hacia su lado animal que el humano. Ni siquiera tenía una estrategia para vencerle a él, pero debía hacerlo.

Miró por la ventana y se concentró en intentar captar su esencia. ¡ _Estaba allí_! Miraba el bosque y sabía que estaba escondido entre los árboles. Él no iba al instituto y seguramente estaría desnudo corriendo detrás de alguna ardilla. Le olía, tenía su olor y escuchaba ramas rompiéndose. ¡ _Era él_! Estaba seguro. Ese aroma era inconfundible, más animal que humano, expulsaba adrenalina por todos lados.

Al finalizar la clase, Sasuke caminó hacia el bosque y buscó a Sai. Dejó que su olfato le guiase, era la primera vez que se dejaba guiar por sus instintos. Sus piernas se movían solas y, finalmente, llegó hasta una carretera al otro extremo del bosque. ¡ _Se había alejado mucho_! Pero no le importó, su olor estaba allí. Venía del bar de la gasolinera. ¡ _Olía a carne_! Sai estaba comiendo un filete.

Entró al bar y echó un vistazo desde la puerta hasta que sus ojos se encontraron a Sai comiendo el filete de ternera antes de que la camarera le llevase otro plato con una hamburguesa. ¡ _Ese tío comía demasiado_! Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

– Sasuke – sonrió con esa falsedad típica suya – qué sorpresa.

– No te hagas el interesante. Me has olido hace rato.

– La verdad es que sí. ¿Qué quieres?

– ¿Cómo sabes que quiero algo?

– Tus feromonas. Vamos, suéltalo.

– Quiero ascender.

Sai dejó de comer, soltando el filete que tenía entre sus manos. Quizá no esperaba algo como aquello. Todo parecía estar en silencio aunque el bar seguía con su bullicio habitual.

– ¿Me estás retando?

– Sí, quiero pelear contigo.

– Sasuke… primero, no estás preparado, y segundo… no me gusta la violencia.

– Vamos, Sai, quiero subir, quiero dejar de ser el omega.

– Hagamos algo... vamos ahí detrás, a los aseos, y si me enseñas… tú ya sabes – dijo echando la mirada hacia abajo, señalándole su entrepierna – les digo a todos que me has vencido.

– Ni de coña – sonrió Sasuke con incredulidad – quiero hacerlo legal.

– Es legal si yo te doy mi puesto, pero… quiero algo a cambio y ya sabes el precio.

– No voy a… - bajó el tono al ver cómo algunos del local se giraban hacia él por el tono que estaba utilizando – no voy a enseñarte mi miembro. ¿Qué te ocurre con los miembros?

– Siempre he querido ver el de Naruto, yo le reto diciendo que la tiene pequeña, pero no me la enseña. Si llegas a beta, al menos quiero saber que te la vi – sonrió.

– Eres muy raro.

– ¿Aceptas o no? No pienso pelear contigo.

Sasuke lo pensó detenidamente, viendo cómo Sai volvía a su filete, obviando nuevamente los cubiertos y cogiéndola entre sus dedos para comer otra vez. Ambos se observaban y, al final, Sasuke rompió el silencio.

– Está bien, te lo enseñaré – dijo con cierto sonrojo – pero tienes que prometerme que dirás exactamente que te vencí.

– Por supuesto, no hay problema – sonrió Sai.

Al ver cómo Sasuke se levantaba, Sai le siguió con una gran sonrisa. Por fin iba a conseguir lo que tantos años había deseado, quizá no la vería el miembro del líder, pero sí vería el de su futuro beta, en caso de que llegase, y eso le hacía ilusión. Entraron en el aseo y se metieron en una cabina aunque Sasuke dudó de lo que iba a hacer.

Llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón, pero dudaba. No estaba seguro de esto, pero las manos de Sai fueron más rápidas, cogiendo el dobladillo del pantalón y tirando de él ligeramente hacia abajo. Sasuke, en cambio, sujetó con fuerza el pantalón deportivo que llevaba para evitar que cayese.

– Ey – se quejó.

– Vamos, Sasuke, ¿no quieres ascender? Sólo tienes que bajar los pantalones y la ropa interior un poquito.

– Está bien – dijo finalmente, cerrando los ojos y tirando de los pantalones para bajarlos junto a sus calzoncillos.

– ¡Vaya!

El rostro de Sai se acercó hacia su miembro, creando un mayor sonrojo en Sasuke, quien subió los pantalones al instante para evitar que su compañero siguiera sacándole los colores.

– Ya vale, Sai. Ahora cumple tu parte.

– Era mejor de lo que me esperaba. Sí, sí… tranquilo, les diré a todos que me has vencido.

Sai abrió el cerrojo de la puerta para marcharse, pero la voz de Sasuke le frenó durante unos segundos, impidiéndole que siguiera caminando.

– Sai… ¿Quién es el siguiente? – preguntó.

– Kiba – susurró – Kiba estaba por encima de mí. Es el siguiente al que deberías vencer, pero te lo advierto, no será tan fácil como yo, él sí querrá pelea.

  
  



	10. Enfrentamientos

Gaara estaba cabreado. Lo había estado desde prácticamente la noche anterior cuando se le había pasado un poco el susto que le había dado el idiota de Naruto. Al principio, se había quedado en casa de su amigo y había permanecido al lado de su cama, vigilando y velando por su sueño al igual que los padres del rubio y Kakashi; sin embargo, pasadas unas horas, cuando ya empezaba a ser un poco tarde, tuvo que marcharse, aunque no por voluntad propia.

**Flashback**

_\- Gaara – escuchó la dulce voz de Kushina, despertándole del ligero sueño en el que se había sumergido._

_\- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Naruto? - preguntó enderezándose con rapidez en la silla donde se encontraba debido a la culpa por haberse quedado dormido, y a la preocupación que sintió._

_\- No, Naruto está bien, sigue descansando – le contestó la pelirroja desviando su mirada hacia el sereno rostro de su hijo – es sólo que ya es tarde. Tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti._

_\- Saben que estoy aquí. Les avisé que venía a la barbacoa y que llegaría tarde – le explicó._

_\- Aun así, es tarde, incluso si la fiesta no hubiese terminado antes de tiempo. No es que no agradezca tu preocupación por Naruto, de verdad que lo hago, eres un muy buen amigo, siempre lo has sido, desde que erais pequeños, pero creo que es mejor que vayas a casa. Allí descansarás mejor, además, mañana tienes clase y no puedo permitir que faltes._

_\- De acuerdo – accedió al darse cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer contra Kushina. Sabía perfectamente lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser, había sido testigo en numerosas ocasiones por culpa de Naruto._

_\- Kakashi te acompañará – le comentó la mujer._

_\- No es necesario, puedo irme solo._

_\- De eso nada. No voy a dejar que te vayas solo a estas horas, no es seguro, podría pasarte algo. Alguien podría intentar atracarte de camino a casa._

_Gaara estuvo tentado de decirle que, si alguien trataba de robarle, el que correría peligro sería el ladrón, quien se arrepentiría de haberle elegido como víctima, pero se guardó ese pensamiento para sí mismo, porque Kushina no tenía ni idea de lo que él y el propio Naruto eran._

_\- Vale – no le quedó más remedio que seguirle la corriente._

_\- Bien, entonces iré a avisar a Kakashi. ¿Te importa esperar y vigilar a Naruto mientras lo hago? - le preguntó tratando de hablar con naturalidad, aunque Gaara podía notar la preocupación en su voz._

_\- En absoluto._

_Kushina le sonrió agradecida antes de salir de la habitación de su hijo. En cuanto estuvo solo, Gaara no pudo evitar centrar su mirada en el rostro de su amigo con preocupación. ¡Le había dado un susto de muerte esa noche!_

_El grito de Sasuke le había alarmado, ya que, por un instante, había creído que les estaban atacando, por eso su instinto fue ponerse en posición de ataque e ir al lado de su alfa para protegerle, pero cuando vio cómo el cuerpo de su alfa y amigo caía como un peso muerto... jamás había estado tan asustado en su vida._

_No fue al momento a observar lo que ocurría como el resto de invitados, sino que observó todo a su alrededor con rabia buscando a quien había herido a Naruto, dispuesto a desobedecer una de las enseñanzas de su alfa: evitar matar._

_Fue en ese entonces que a sus oídos llegó la conversación entre Minato y Sasuke y se dio cuenta de que nadie les había atacado, sino que Naruto se había desmayado._

_Gaara siguió observando el rostro del rubio, aunque su mirada ya no denotaba solamente preocupación, sino que también enfado._

_\- Eres un cabezota – murmuró malhumorado – has heredado la terquedad de tu madre, pero creo que a niveles tan elevados que llegas a ser un idiota. Creía que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, que..._

_Tuvo que interrumpir su monólogo porque oyó que varios pasos pertenecientes a tres personas se acercaban al dormitorio._

_\- Esta conversación no ha terminado – advirtió el pelirrojo a su amigo como si éste pudiera escucharle._

_Justo en el momento en que terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, la puerta del cuarto se abrió._

_\- Ya he vuelto con Kakashi – le dijo Kushina pasando al interior junto al susodicho._

_Detrás de ellos, también venía Minato con un par de tazas de café en las manos. Gaara supuso que serían para él y su esposa, para mantenerse despiertos durante la noche mientras cuidaban de su hijo._

_\- No he podido convencerla de que descanse, pese a asegurarle que la despertaría si sucediese algo – le comentó a Gaara al notar que éste se había quedado mirando las tazas de café – ya sabes lo terca que es._

_\- Minato – se quejó su mujer._

_\- Lo siento, cariño, pero es la verdad – le dijo sonriendo._

_Pese a las sonrisas y el ambiente ligero que Minato trataba de crear, todos sabían que en verdad estaba preocupado por Naruto, aunque, de los presentes, solamente Kakashi y Gaara comprendían la extensión de esa preocupación debido a la particular situación de su hijo._

_\- Será mejor que te acompañe ya, antes de que se haga más tarde – se dirigió Kakashi a Gaara._

_El pelirrojo se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado un poco reticente todavía, pero sabía que tenía las de perder si insistía en quedarse._

_\- Sólo necesita descansar – le tranquilizó Minato colocando una mano sobre su hombro y sonriéndole – una buena noche de sueño hará que recargue las pilas._

_\- Vale, pero mañana por la mañana vendré a verle._

_\- De eso nada – intervino Kushina – ya te he dicho que no voy a permitir que faltes a clase – se puso en modo madre con Gaara – pero puedes venir a comer después y así le haces compañía al cabeza hueca de mi hijo cuando despierte._

_Lo dicho, con esa mujer siempre tendría las de perder, por eso no pudo evitar sacar una pequeña sonrisa y asentir la cabeza en señal de que aceptaba su invitación. Dio unos pasos hasta llegar donde se encontraba Kakashi, y tras despedirse ambos de Kushina y Minato, ambos se marcharon._

_\- No necesito que vengas conmigo – le comentó Gaara a Kakashi una vez se encontraban fuera de la vivienda de los Namikaze._

_\- Lo sé, sé que puedes defenderte por ti mismo, pero no te acompaño para protegerte, sino para asegurarme de que llegas a casa y no te quedas escondido por el jardín para vigilar a Naruto – le contestó Kakashi._

_\- Yo no iba... - empezó a decir Gaara ofendido._

_\- Oh, sí que era tu intención – le cortó Kakashi – yo también he estado en tu situación, más de lo que te puedes imaginar – dijo pensando en las veces que había permanecido en las sombras vigilando y protegiendo a Minato – todos estamos preocupados por Naruto, pero no puedes hacer nada en este instante. Ya mañana podrás echarle la bronca todo lo que quieras._

_\- No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas – le dijo molesto._

_\- No es mi culpa que no hayas escuchado antes que estábamos subiendo – dijo como si nada Kakashi._

_\- Eso no te exime de tu culpa – insistió Gaara._

_\- Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez – le respondió aunque sabía que seguramente no lo cumpliría._

**Fin del flashback**

  
  


Pese a haber cumplido con su palabra de ir a casa, no había podido pegar ojo. Cuando el miedo por lo ocurrido y la preocupación por Naruto se fue disipando, el enfado y la rabia inició su aparición, impidiéndole que lograra conciliar el sueño. Aunque aquello le permitió pensar en todo lo que le soltaría al idiota de su amigo en cuanto lo tuviera enfrente. Por eso, nada más terminar las clases, se metió en su coche y se dirigió hacia la casa del rubio.

Una vez allí, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Naruto como si no hubiese ocurrido nada y le entraron ganas de pegarle un buen puñetazo, pero se contuvo porque estaban sus padres presentes y le estaban esperando para comer, aunque notó que el otro adolescente se había percatado de su malhumor, puesto que su sonrisa ahora era de nerviosismo y se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice.

La comida había pasado con cierta tranquilidad y normalidad, y nada más terminar, ambos se habían excusado y habían subido hasta la habitación del rubio con el pretexto de que debía ponerle al día con los deberes que habían mandado.

Naruto permanecía en silencio observando a Gaara con nerviosismo y cierta culpabilidad. Notaba desde lejos que su amigo estaba enfadado y creía que le iba a regañar por preocuparle debido a no haber tenido cuidado con su salud.

\- ¿Por qué no confías en mí? - fue lo primero que escuchó.

\- ¿Qué? - aquella pregunta le había pillado desprevenido.

\- ¿Por qué no confías en mí? - repitió el pelirrojo con tanta calma que daba miedo.

\- Sí lo hago – le contestó confundido.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué siempre me apartas? ¿Por qué me echas a un lado y no me dejas que cumpla con mi deber como beta, que te ayude a ocuparte de la manada?

\- Eso no es cierto. Yo no...

\- Ya estás otra vez mintiéndome, como cuando te pregunté qué te preocupaba hace poco. Me estuviste mintiendo hasta que por fin logré sacarte el tema del beso de Sasuke – le interrumpió molesto.

Naruto se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir.

\- Si de verdad confiases en mí, no tendría que ir detrás de ti preguntándote las cosas para saber lo que te ocurre, me las contarías directamente.

El rubio no sabía cómo rebatir aquello. Sí confiaba en Gaara, pero...

\- Lo de Sasuke no te lo conté porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar y no quería que hubiera más problemas en la manada de las que había.

\- Vale, puedo entender lo de Sasuke y más porque parece que te gusta.

\- No me gusta – dijo sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la poca convicción con la que había dicho aquellas palabras, aunque no tenía sentido que así fuera.

\- Lo que tú digas, supongo que es algo que tienes que ver tú si es así o no – cedió al ver la confusión que se reflejaban en aquellos ojos azules – pero no es por Sasuke, es por todo lo demás. Siempre has cargado con toda la responsabilidad de la manada, incluso antes de la incorporación del Uchiha. Creía que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo cuando me convertí en tu beta – le reprochó, aunque Naruto pudo ver que Gaara no estaba solamente cabreado sino dolido también.

\- Lo sé, lo siento. Supongo que tienes razón, pero es que...

Por unos segundos, Naruto permaneció con la mirada fija en el suelo. El pelirrojo vio que el rubio estaba pensativo, pero también había otro sentimiento más que no lograba descifrar.

\- Es sólo que no quiero que salgas herido – se sinceró, aunque aún permanecía cabizbajo impidiendo que el beta pudiera observar sus ojos y lo que estos reflejaban.

\- Ni yo quiero que tú lo hagas. No sólo eres mi alfa, también mi amigo y por eso no quiero que te ocurra nada. No tienes ni idea de lo asustado y preocupado que estaba cuando te desmayaste, pero no sólo yo, todos lo estábamos – le alzó la voz sin darse cuenta.

Gaara trató de tranquilizarse; no servía de nada gritar, además, tampoco quería causarles más problemas a los padres del rubio.

\- Una cosa es que te sucediera algo por culpa de otra manada, hasta cierto punto es algo que está fuera de nuestro control, pero... que tu salud se vea afectada porque eres un idiota y un cabezota que quiere hacer todo solo no es algo a lo que esté dispuesto, así que vas a cumplir con tu palabra y vas a dejar que cumpla mi papel de beta, delegando en mí y pidiéndome ayuda cuando la necesites.

Naruto sabía que tenía razón, que no podía seguir así y que por su culpa, les había dado un susto de muerte a todos sus seres queridos, pero tenía sus razones para actuar de esa manera, razones que no podía compartir con su amigo. Gaara era muy importante para él y, por eso mismo, se comportaba así.

\- No puedo prometerte nada, pero lo intentaré – le dijo para tranquilizarle, aunque en el fondo, sabía que jamás podría cumplir su palabra. Por eso mismo, no se lo prometía.

Pareció que aquellas palabras lograron calmar a Gaara, aunque no fuese lo que deseaba oír. No estaba convencido del todo, siempre había intuido que algo pasaba con Naruto para que actuase de esa manera y, hasta cierto punto, se lo había dejado pasar porque pensaba que cuando estuviese preparado, se lo contaría, pero su paciencia se había agotado. Averiguaría el motivo por el que Naruto no se apoyaba en él como debería, tarde o temprano, aunque no ahora mismo. Por el momento, trataría de quitarle algunas responsabilidades al rubio, quisiera éste o no.

\- Llamaré a los demás para decirles que ya estás mejor – le dijo dándole a entender que, por ahora, dejarían el tema así, aunque ambos sabían que la conversación no había acabado.

***

¡ _Kiba_! Él era su objetivo, ese chucho mugriento hiperactivo que se creía el más fuerte y la verdad… era que no sabía cómo iba a enfrentarse a él todavía. Era cierto que no controlaba totalmente su poder y no quería decirle nada a Naruto de su plan, sobre todo tras haberle visto desplomarse frente a todos por el agotamiento. Era su culpa y se sentía responsable de ello.

Ese chico había mantenido su liderazgo, ayudando a su manada, yendo a clases, entrenando, socializando y siendo un buen hijo con su familia, estaba siempre ocupado con todo y ahora… sólo le faltaba un novato en su manada por el que debía preocuparse el doble. Había llegado a la extenuación.

\- ¿Estás bien? – escuchó la voz de Sai tras él, lo que hizo que casi se cayese del capó de su coche donde estaba sentado.

\- ¡ _Joder_! – susurró Sasuke alterado.

\- ¿No me digas que no me has oído llegar?

\- No, no estaba atento – comentó algo sonrojado al no haberle podido oír.

\- ¿Ni olerme? Vamos… tengo un olor peculiar – sonrió Sai.

\- Hueles a testosterona pura – le dijo Sasuke algo ofendido.

Pese a las palabras que querían resultar algo hirientes, Sai se lo tomó de la forma incorrecta, casi como un cumplido. Ni siquiera esperó a que Sasuke se recompusiera o le diera permiso, se sentó con rapidez a su lado en el capó del coche, mirando la puesta de sol desde el acantilado.

\- Hueles a nervios – dijo Sai.

\- Cállate.

\- Odias conducir.

\- He dicho que te calles.

\- ¿Por qué has venido tan lejos conduciendo si lo odias?

\- ¿Qué te he dicho?

\- ¿Estás practicando? ¿Sin Naruto? La otra vez Naruto te acompañaba para calmar tus nervios.

\- Sai – se quejó Sasuke.

Era cierto todo lo que decía ese chico, pero no quería darle información pese a que pareciera saberlo todo de él. Odiaba conducir, no se le daba bien ni le gustaba, acababa de sacarse el carné y su padre insistía en que cogiera el coche todos los días un rato para practicar. Hoy sólo había salido sin rumbo fijo, como siempre, pero había acabado allí, cruzando el bosque y deteniéndose frente al acantilado para contemplar la puesta de sol. Quería estar solo, intentar calmar la culpabilidad que sentía por lo sucedido con Naruto y tratar de pensar un plan para vencer a Kiba.

\- Kiba no será tan fácil como yo – le aclaró Sai, esta vez más serio que de costumbre – odia perder y dará todo de él para vencerte. No va a ceder su puesto.

\- Lo imaginaba.

\- No estás a su nivel – al ver los ojos de Sasuke, se dio cuenta de que esa afilada mirada escondía mucho más tras él, un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Sai – ojo… no quiero decir que no puedas vencerle, creo que tienes mucho potencial, vas a ser grande, Sasuke, muy grande, pero… no tienes el nivel que necesitas para vencerle ahora mismo. Te falta controlar mejor tus instintos. Ni siquiera me has escuchado llegar. Tienes miedo de que tu parte animal te controle y por eso… apenas utilizas tus sentidos.

\- Lo hago… cuando Naruto está a mi lado.

\- Porque sabes que si ocurre algo y te descontrolas, él te ayudará a volver en ti, pero Naruto no estará siempre a tu lado. En algún momento tendrás que confiar en ti mismo y frenar por tu cuenta.

\- No quiero ser una carga para Naruto.

\- Naruto siempre se preocupa por todos, no puedes evitar eso de él, está en su naturaleza. Incluso si llegas a beta, seguirá preocupándose por ti.

\- Pero entonces, espero que sepa delegar funciones en mí – le insistió Sasuke, volviendo a mirar la puesta de sol – sólo quiero ayudarle.

\- No sabes lo que significa ser beta, Sasuke, es un peso demasiado grande. Es… como un segundo líder, que actúa cuando el líder está descansando, que protege a todos cuando el alfa no puede hacerlo, que siempre está bajo las órdenes de su jefe y que es capaz hasta de dar su vida por el alfa, porque sabe que es lo mejor para la manada. El alfa siempre debe sobrevivir, pero es el primero que atacará, así que…

\- El beta siempre estará en primera línea, ¿no?

\- Si el alfa ataca, tú deberás apoyarle y defenderle todo lo que puedas, eso es un beta, Sasuke. Es… la mano derecha del líder, la persona en la que más confía el alfa, tanto… como hasta para poner su vida en sus manos. Es una carga muy dura y difícil de soportar. Y Naruto no es fácil de manejar, ni siquiera Gaara es capaz de estar lo suficientemente cerca como para que Naruto le cuente todo. Confía en él, pero… no sé cómo explicártelo…

\- ¿No están compenetrados?

\- Algo así. Se llevan muy bien, pero falta una parte importante entre ellos.

Una parte de él quería creer que Naruto jamás sintió algo por Gaara, pero por las palabras que había utilizado su alfa, algo le decía que no era así. ¿Sentiría aún algo por él? Le había dicho que no ocurrió nada en el pasado, lo que le hacía pensar que ahora ya no sentía nada, pero una parte suya dudaba. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se levantó del capó y abrió la puerta del conductor para marcharse. Pensó que quizá en la oscuridad de la noche, podría tener ventaja en la batalla. Siempre le decían que él tenía mejores instintos, debía aprovechar sus puntos fuertes.

Encendió las luces del vehículo y arrancó para volver por el camino de tierra. Condujo despacio y con cuidado, saliendo finalmente de aquella senda para entrar en la carretera asfaltada que cruzaba el bosque. Kiba seguramente estaría saliendo ahora de su entrenamiento de fútbol americano.

¡ _Odiaba ese deporte_! Le resultaba violento y poco atractivo, sin embargo, era uno de los deportes más populares allí en Estados Unidos. Para colmo… Kiba era más alto que él y con mayor musculatura. Todavía no tenía un plan decente para vencerle. Él siempre había practicado la natación, era un deporte donde requería de fuerza y resistencia, sobre todo para aguantar las brazadas en el agua y hacer los largos. Pensó que quizá… él podría ser más rápido que Kiba y cansarle sería una buena opción antes de golpearle.

Al aparcar en el estacionamiento tras el campo de fútbol americano, agachó la cabeza hasta el volante. ¡ _Él nunca se había peleado_! Ni siquiera sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Su hermano aún veía algunas peleas de boxeo en la televisión, pero él… él ni eso. Odiaba la violencia y siempre prefirió deportes tranquilos como la natación.

\- No puede ser tan difícil, Sasuke – se quejó para sí mismo, intentando espabilarse – un puño detrás del otro y esquivar, no es complicado – se repetía aunque no estaba muy seguro de sí mismo.

Al ver salir a Kiba por la puerta de los vestuarios, abrió la puerta de su coche y caminó hacia él. Por supuesto… Kiba se giró enseguida identificando el olor de Sasuke, más aún… identificando su estado de ánimo y sonriendo al darse cuenta a lo que venía.

\- Sasuke… es mejor que no hagas esto – comentó divertido – no estás preparado y no quiero que me llamen abusón por vencer a un novato.

\- Quiero pelear contigo.

\- ¡Joder, Sasuke! – dejó escapar mientras tiraba la bolsa que llevaba al hombro al suelo - ¿En serio tenías que retarme? Está bien… empecemos entonces, quiero acabar cuanto antes para irme a casa.

Sasuke dejó escapar una sonrisa altanera creyendo que sólo tendría que esquivar sus lentos ataques, pero cuando observó cómo todo su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar, sus garras salían a la luz y sus comillos se activaban en ese morro más lobezno que de humano, le quedó claro que su plan hacía aguas por todos lados. No había pensado en la velocidad adicional que tendría él como lobo y había otro problema… ¡ _Él no sabía transformarse voluntariamente_!

\- Oh, mierda – susurró Sasuke al ver la saliva que salía de entre los dientes de Kiba.

En cuanto observó la musculatura de ese medio lobo y medio humano erizarse y contraerse, supo que debía empezar a correr. Por suerte, todo el edificio parecía estar vacío ya, Kiba era el más lento en arreglarse y siempre se quedaba el último. Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, tratando de esquivar los placajes de ese lobo que le perseguía rompiendo todo a su paso, desgarrando casi de raíz la hierba bajo sus patas.

\- Sasuke… deja de correr y pelea – se quejó Kiba al verle entrar hacia el vestuario y cerrar tras él la puerta metálica.

***

Naruto miraba por la ventanilla del coche mientras Gaara conducía hacia el campo de fútbol americano. Habían quedado allí para recoger a Kiba e ir a cenar unas hamburguesas. Quería hablar seriamente con él sabiendo lo mal que se llevaban Sasuke y Kiba. Intentar apaciguar las cosas en la manada era su principal objetivo, sin embargo, al llegar al estacionamiento, lo único que observó con sorpresa fue a Sasuke corriendo como “pollo sin cabeza” y a Kiba medio transformado tras él, destrozando algún árbol que se ponía en su camino.

\- ¡Oh, mierda! – se quejó Naruto al ver cómo Sasuke se encerraba tras la puerta metálica del edificio, escuchando que sus pisadas seguían alejándose por el pasillo.

\- Naruto, espera – le dijo Gaara, agarrando el brazo del rubio antes de que abriera la puerta del coche y saliera tras ellos – no es lo que crees.

\- ¿No es Kiba queriendo matar al novato? – preguntó Naruto.

\- No… se está conteniendo. Creo que sólo quiere darle una lección a Sasuke – sonrió Gaara – Sasuke le habrá retado a un combate.

\- Aun así… no pueden transformarse en medio de un lugar público. Alguien podría verles.

\- No hay nadie cerca y Kiba lo sabe. Su olfato es uno de los mejores de la manada. Esperemos un poco a ver qué ocurre, Kiba no le hará nada al novato y quizá Sasuke necesite esta lección. Como omega, está pasando límites que no debería cruzar y tú se lo estás permitiendo. No puedes ser blando con los nuevos y lo sabes, así no aprenden.

\- Lo sé, pero… - susurró Naruto sabiendo que había sido demasiado amable con Sasuke.

\- Viste lo que Orochimaru le hizo, su miedo y empatizaste con él, lo entiendo, pero somos mitad lobo, Naruto, no puedes ser blando con él, no en algunos momentos como éste. Deja que Kiba se ocupe de él ahora. No te detendré si ves que las cosas se tuercen, podrás intervenir y lo sabes.

\- Tienes razón. Sasuke debe empezar a aprender las consecuencias de sus actos. No siempre podré estar a su lado para protegerle. Tiene que aprender a defenderse solo.

Naruto cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus instintos. Podía oler a Kiba y a Sasuke, sabía dónde estaban los dos y casi podía hacerse una idea mental de todo el lugar por los ruidos y el aroma que percibía. Le veía desesperado, pero era algo normal siendo un humano que iba a enfrentarse a un hombre–lobo. Sasuke ni siquiera sabía aún transformarse. También era cierto que él no podía interferir en esas batallas, los omegas debían aprender cual era su sitio y él había sido muy suave con Sasuke hasta la fecha. La manada también le enseñaría y por mucho que le doliera, debía dejarle solo.

Podía escuchar taquillas metálicas que se abrían y cerraban, seguramente Sasuke buscando algo con lo que defenderse y, finalmente, la puerta trasera que se habría dejando salir a Sasuke, quien buscaba un lugar donde esconderse entre unos cubos de basura.

La puerta salió volando casi un minuto después, lanzada con mala leche por un Kiba que se estaba cansando de tener que perseguir a su presa. Kiba siempre había sido impulsivo y eso era su perdición en los combates, debía aprender a calmarse, pero era algo que aprendería con el tiempo y las peleas entre ellos.

Un cubo de basura metálico fue lo que Sasuke le colocó a Kiba en la cabeza para bloquearle la visión, segundos antes de coger el bate que había encontrado entre las taquillas y golpearle con toda la fuerza que pudo en la espalda, rompiendo el bate y observando cómo Kiba se giraba hacia él quitándose el cubo como si ese golpe le hubiera hecho cosquillas.

Naruto se llevó la mano a los ojos. ¡ _No quería ni verlo_! ¿Cómo era posible que se le hubiera ocurrido hacer algo así? Y más con el mal genio de Kiba. ¿Es que no le había enseñado ya a Sasuke que un lobo era más fuerte, rápido y ágil que un humano? Un bate de béisbol no era suficiente para frenar a esa bestia.

\- Tío… tienes que enseñarle a transformarse – sonrió Gaara al ver cómo Kiba se lanzaba sobre Sasuke y mordía su cuello, presionando e inmovilizándole.

Sasuke se removía en el suelo, asustado todavía por aquella mordida de la que empezaba a gotear sangre. Aquel fue el momento en que Naruto salió del vehículo pese a que Gaara trató de detenerle.

\- Sabes que debe rendirse, Naruto – le dijo Gaara.

\- Yo sí, pero no le he enseñado nada de esto a él – le aclaró – no sabe las normas, ni siquiera sabe que debe colocarse en sumisión para evitar más conflicto.

Gaara soltó el brazo de Naruto y esperó junto a las luces del vehículo a que Naruto diera por terminada la pelea. Evidentemente, Kiba era el vencedor claro en todo aquello, pero sólo soltó cuando escuchó a su alfa ordenárselo.

\- Él… - intentó hablar Kiba quitando su transformación.

\- Sé que te retó y lo has hecho bien. Lo siento, Kiba, no le he enseñado a rendirse aún. ¿Puedes dejarme a solas con él?

\- Sí – comentó Kiba, marchándose hacia donde estaba Gaara.

\- Ya casi le tenía – comentó Sasuke, cogiéndose el cuello que aún sangraba.

\- No, no le tenías ni por asomo. Voy a dejarte una cosa muy clara, Sasuke, un humano no puede igualar el instinto de un lobo, tienes que aprender a transformarte o encontrar trucos humanos para vencer esos instintos, pero no tenías ninguna de las dos cosas. Un bate de béisbol no te salvará – le añadió cogiendo el bate partido y enseñándoselo – y debes aprender a cuándo rendirte. Tienes que aprender a pelear, no a correr.

\- ¿Y vas a enseñarme?

\- No, Sasuke, no voy a enseñar a un omega que no sabe cuál es su lugar ni cuándo retar a la jerarquía por encima. No estás listo. Ni siquiera sé por qué tienes tanta prisa en ascender.

\- No quiero ser el omega, no el novato al que tenéis que cuidar o al que podéis pisotear, yo no voy a ser un perdedor.

\- No voy a enseñarte, Sasuke – le añadió Naruto con seriedad, tirando el bate de béisbol al suelo y caminando de nuevo hacia sus compañeros.

\- Vale… es por ti – se sinceró Sasuke finalmente, consiguiendo que Naruto frenase pese a que aún le daba la espalda – quiero ayudarte, quiero ser tu beta y que confíes en mí, quiero que no cargues el peso tú solo, sino que lo compartas conmigo. No quiero ver cómo te desmayas de nuevo por tratar de hacer todo tú solo. Quiero ser ese apoyo que te falta – le gritó.

\- Te veo mañana en el bosque. Te enseñaré a pelear – le agregó Naruto al ver que finalmente… ese chico había conseguido sincerarse. Tan sólo quería eso de Sasuke… una verdad, su honestidad para entender por qué hacía lo que hacía.

  
  



	11. Celo

La sirena sonaba cuando él terminaba de aparcar su moto de cross frente al jardín del gran edificio del instituto. Se quitó el casco y lo llevó consigo tras candar la rueda trasera de su moto. Los estudiantes ya estaban empezando a entrar, pero Naruto caminó hasta el grupo de amigos que esperaban en el parking con Gaara sentado sobre el capó del coche.

– ¿Dónde está Ino? ¿Y Sasuke? – preguntó al ver que faltaban ambos.

– De Sasuke no sé nada y al parecer… Ino se ha encerrado en casa y no va a venir a clase – comentó Gaara como si todo ese asunto fuera una gran molestia.

– Vale… me pasaré después de clase a hablar con ella – comentó Naruto.

– Y de paso, mira a ver si puedes apartar a Sai de su casa – le reclamó Gaara – he intentado alejarlo, pero no hay manera.

– Hablaré con Sai también.

Gaara fue el primero en bajar del capó, cogiendo su mochila para ir a clase. Observó un segundo a su alfa, esperando saber qué podía pasarle por la cabeza, aunque al ver que éste no reaccionaba, siguió caminando para no llegar tarde. Sólo esperaba que en algún momento le contase todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

– Oye, Naruto… - intentó hablar Kiba.

– Olvídalo, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer – le aclaró Naruto.

– Quizá se me fue un poco la mano.

– No te preocupes – sonrió Naruto – tenía que aprender cuál es su posición. Tarde o temprano era algo que iba a tener que asumir. No le hiciste daño, Kiba. Creo que se asustó más que otra cosa, pero está bien.

Aquellas palabras de su alfa parecieron tranquilizar a Kiba. Una lustrosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de que pusiera la mano sobre el hombro de Naruto y se marcharse con el resto de la manada. Sin embargo, Naruto observó al fondo cómo llegaba Sasuke, escuchando música de su mp3. Seguramente para evitar escuchar ruidos que no quería oír con sus nuevos instintos.

– Ey – sonrió Naruto cogiendo los grandes cascos que cubrían las orejas de Sasuke y colgándolos de su cuello para conseguir llegar hasta el moreno - ¿Intentas acallar los sonidos? – preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

– Sí, aunque a veces aún escucho algo – sonríe Sasuke.

– Pero… ¿Funciona?

– Más o menos, sí, al menos es más relajado. No tengo que escuchar todo lo que pasa a mí alrededor.

– Me alegra que te funcione. Oye… ¿Te importa si quedamos un poco más tarde hoy? ¿Qué tal sobre las siete?

– Sí, vale, no importa. ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?

– Quería ir a ver a Ino.

– ¿Está enferma?

– Algo así – se rascó la cabeza Naruto girando su rostro ligeramente sonrojado hacia otro lado.

Eso sí era raro en ese rubio. Jamás le había visto sonrojarse y para que lo hiciera, sólo significaba una cosa… se avergonzaba de algo. ¿Es que le gustaba Ino? ¿No le gustaba Gaara? ¿Por qué se sonrojaba de ese modo? ¿Iba a proponerle algo?

– Ey… te has quedado muy callado de golpe – le comentó Naruto.

– Sólo pensaba. Lo siento.

– ¿En qué? – preguntó Naruto.

– Tonterías – intentó sonreír Sasuke – sólo eso. Olvídalo y vamos a clase.

***

Conducía su moto por la calle intentando pensar en las palabras adecuadas para la situación que iba a vivir en breve. ¡ _Nunca encontraba las palabras_! Ninguna de las otras veces lo había hecho. Ino se negaba a salir de su casa y lo entendía. En parte… hasta lo agradecía pero… también sabía que no era algo bueno para ella tener que estar allí recluida durante unos días.

Faltaba todavía algo más de un kilómetro, pero ya podía sentir los efectos. A sus fosas nasales, incluso ocultas tras el casco, le llegaban esas feromonas tan potentes que las hembras desprendían en esos peculiares días. ¡ _El celo había llegado_! Y con él… el descontrol de la manada.

Todos los machos de la zona olerían esas feromonas, todos se excitarían, era un reclamo a la procreación. Por suerte para él, su parte humana le decía una y otra vez que debía controlarse, pese a que su instinto animal sólo quisiera sexo. ¡ _Hasta su miembro estaba empezando a despertar_!

– Joder – susurró al darse cuenta de aquello, desacelerando la velocidad y apartando una de sus manos del manillar para llevarla hasta su miembro y recolocarlo mejor desde fuera.

Ni siquiera un alfa estaba libre de aquello. Era cierto que le había costado lo suyo aprender a controlar esos instintos, a no tener que perseguir las faldas de las chicas. Parte de su equipo racionaban y trataban de evitar acercarse demasiado a Ino en esos días, pero… ¡ _Sai era un caso aparte_! Él era más animal que humano, se movía por instinto puro y duro. En esos días sólo veía una cosa… ¡ _Excitación_! Sus ganas de procrear aumentaban, eso le llevaba a querer sexo de cualquier persona al ver que no podía conseguir estar con Ino.

Ahora sólo esperaba que esas feromonas no le causaran mucho problema, porque no quería estar cerca de Sasuke teniendo excitaciones. Ya era difícil controlarse con la persona del celo a su lado, pero era mucho peor tener que controlarse frente a una persona que realmente le atraía como humano. Ya le costó en su tiempo con Gaara y no quería que ahora Sasuke viera en mitad de su entrenamiento cómo su miembro se alzaba pidiendo atenciones.

Al llegar al jardín delantero de la casa de Ino, los lamentosos aullidos de Sai llegaron hasta sus oídos. Allí estaba sentado bajo su ventana, aullando desesperado como si eso fuera a hacer que Ino bajase a tener sexo con él. ¡ _No había manera con Sai_! Y era lógico que eso ponía más nerviosa a Ino.

– Sai, lárgate – le ordenó Naruto, pero éste continuó aullando bajo la ventana.

Ni siquiera Gaara lo había convencido para alejarse de la casa y eso que era el beta. Seguramente habría intentado dialogar con él, le habría mirado de forma asesina y hasta quizá… le habría empujado o arrastrado para que se largase, pero siempre acababa volviendo.

– He dicho… ¡QUE TE LARGUES! – gritó Naruto enfadado, enseñándole los dientes y gruñendo frente a él.

Aquel aullido tan lamentoso pasó a ser uno de terror, unos ligeros alaridos antes de salir corriendo al ver a su alfa enfadarse como lo hizo. Naruto no era alguien con quien quisiera enfrentarse y menos por un lío de faldas.

Una vez el rubio comprobó que Sai seguía alejándose sin detener su carrera, se dignó a tocar la puerta de la casa. ¡Nadie abrió! Pero sabía de sobra que Ino estaba dentro. El olor de las feromonas era cada vez más fuerte y sólo pudo apoyar la frente contra la robusta puerta blanca y cerrar los ojos.

– No está bien, no está bien – se repetía Naruto – relájate, Naruto, inspira y expira – se susurraba intentando apartar de su mente todo lo que provocaba en su cuerpo aquellas feromonas.

– Márchate, Naruto – escuchó que decía Ino desde el otro lado de la puerta.

– No voy a irme hasta asegurarme de que estás bien. Ábreme la puerta, por favor.

– No – se negó en rotundo – también te afecta a ti.

– Te prometo que no voy a tocarte.

– Eso dicen todos, pero al final quieren lo mismo.

– Ino, por favor, sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien.

– Lo estoy, Naruto, sólo… mantén a Sai alejado de aquí y no os acerquéis en un tiempo.

– Ino… es que hay un problema. Este fin de semana es luna llena y tú estás en celo. Si ya es complicado controlar a todos en luna llena, imagínate con el celo. Tengo que pensar algo y alejarte de los demás. ¿Estarías dispuesta a venir conmigo a un lugar seguro?

– Es un riesgo, Naruto. ¿Y si te afecta la luna llena como a nosotros?

– Yo no perderé el control. Te lo prometo.

– ¿Y sin son mis feromonas lo que te afectan?

– Me resistiré. Confía en mí, Ino. Sé que estás asustada, pero necesito que te fíes de mí. Te llevaré lejos de los demás, me quedaré a tu lado. Gaara puede controlar al resto, casi se controla por completo en lunas llenas, puedo pedirle a Kakashi que les vigile a todos.

– ¿Y qué harás con Sasuke? Es novato, necesitará más atención.

– Lo llevaré con nosotros, pero estará atado todo el tiempo. Perderá el control pero no te tocará, no voy a dejarle. Ni a él ni a nadie. Os ataré apartados y os controlaré a los dos. No podrás escaparte a buscar machos que procreen contigo ni dejaré que Sasuke se desate. Y yo… haré todo lo posible para no acercarme a ti, sabes que tengo más control.

– Vale – susurró finalmente Ino desde el otro lado de la puerta – pero si empiezas a sentir los efectos, márchate.

– Lo haré.

Sabía de sobra que Ino no le abriría aquella puerta por propia voluntad, se sentía más segura manteniendo a todos los machos al otro lado y lo entendía. Sin embargo, ahora era su responsabilidad como alfa tener que encontrar un lugar apartado del resto, un sitio que nadie más conociera para poder alejar el día de luna llena tanto a Sasuke como a Ino. Tampoco estaba seguro de poder resistir él mismo tanto la luna llena como las feromonas de Ino el mismo día, encerrado junto a ellos, pero no le quedaba más remedio que simplemente… hacerlo. Era todo un problema que se hubiera compaginado su celo con la luna llena, pero ahora no era tiempo de lamentarse, sino de buscar soluciones.

– Naruto – escuchó que le llamaba Ino desde el otro lado de la puerta.

– Estoy aquí.

– ¿Puedes hacer algo con Sai? Tengo suerte que mis padres no estén ahora mismo aquí pero… cuando vengan esta tarde…

– Entiendo. Lo mantendré alejado de tu casa.

– Gracias.

– Gaara y yo nos turnaremos para vigilar y que nadie de otra manada se acerque por aquí. ¿Te parece bien?

– Sí. Gracias. – un largo silencio se hizo, hasta que volvió a escuchar aquella voz femenina – lo siento.

– Ey… sólo es una vez cada seis meses, no te preocupes. Diré en clase que estás enferma.

– ¿Les ha afectado a los demás?

– Sí, pero no te preocupes, están intentando mantenerse alejados de ti, todavía pueden razonar como humanos. Sólo es…

– Sai – dijo Ino - ¿Qué pasará con Sasuke? Es novato, quizá no haya experimentado algo como esto.

– Quizá me venga hasta bien para entrenarle – sonrió Naruto – puede ser una ayuda que sepa a qué se enfrentará en el futuro y cómo contener su excitación y sus ansias por el apareamiento. No puedo evitar que sufran los síntomas, pero sí puedo evitar que te persigan a todas horas. En cuanto a Sai… algo se me ocurrirá, así tenga que atarlo toda la semana a un poste – le remarcó Naruto con una sonrisa – tú mantente aquí por ahora y si necesitas algo, llámame. Me voy ya, Ino, he quedado con Sasuke para entrenar.

Naruto se alejó de la puerta todavía con el casco de la moto en su brazo y caminó hacia la calzada. Podía sentir el aroma de Sai todavía alejándose y a Gaara que venía, seguramente preocupado también por la situación. Esperó sentado sobre la moto hasta que consiguió ver ese cabello rojizo que se aproximaba a él.

– ¿Has podido hablar con ella? – preguntó Gaara.

– Sí, pero no voy a mentirte, la cosa está difícil. El celo va a coincidir con la luna llena, es un problema. Ya me cuesta a mí tener que contenerme por las feromonas, imagínate los demás que no controlan la transformación en luna llena si le sumamos un ataque de excitación brutal. Todos van a ir tras ella.

– No voy a negarte que también siento las feromonas, me cuesta lo mío permanecer sereno.

– Y a mí – le confesó Naruto - yo me ocuparé de Ino y Sasuke en luna llena, pero necesito que…

– Me ocuparé de los demás, pero… aleja a Ino hasta un lugar donde no nos llegue su olor, o quizá yo también pierda el control. Aún me cuesta controlar la luna llena y lo sabes.

– He quedado con Sasuke para entrenarle. ¿Podrías vigilar la casa de Ino y evitar que Sai se acerque más de lo debido?

– Sai es como… un lobo completo, responde más a sus instintos que a la razón humana. ¿Cómo quieres que le aleje?

– Emplea la fuerza si es necesario.

– ¿Tengo permiso? – sonrió Gaara.

– Sí. Sólo faltaría que los padres de Ino vieran a un loco aullando bajo su ventana – sonrió Naruto.

***

Tal y como habían acordado, Sasuke y Naruto se presentaron a las siete en una zona del bosque cercana a su “cueva” para iniciar aquel entrenamiento especial. Por suerte, estarían tranquilos, ya que ese día, el resto de su manada no se encontraba pasando el tiempo en el granero. Algunos habían decidido mantenerse ocupados y lejos de cualquier sitio donde pudiera llegarles el olor de Ino, y otros como Gaara y Sai se encontraban en las proximidades de la casa de la única chica de la manada, aunque con diferentes intenciones.

El beta se hallaba aún allí para asegurarse de que Ino seguía a salvo de otras manadas e incluso de otros animales que reaccionaban a su celo, pero sobre todo, de Sai, quien seguía merodeando tratando de llegar hasta la rubia aunque sin éxito debido a que la presencia de Gaara se lo impedía.

– Por lo que vi, no tienes mucha experiencia en peleas, incluso me aventuraría a asegurar que tu primera pelea ha tenido que ser con Sai, por lo que no llego a comprender cómo has podido ganarle – Naruto inició el entrenamiento.

– Tuve suerte de pillarle distraído – mintió Sasuke, aunque por la mirada del rubio, intuía que mucho no le había creído. Sin embargo, parecía que el alfa no quería entrar en profundidad sobre su victoria sobre Sai -. Creí que mi racha de buena suerte continuaría y podría con Kiba.

– Ya pudiste comprobar que necesitas mucho más que buena suerte para vencer a alguien que está por encima de ti en la manada y que tiene mucha más experiencia y habilidad.

Sasuke desvió la mirada ligeramente avergonzado a la vez que fruncía los labios en señal de disgusto.

– Lo que necesitas es ir aprendiendo poco a poco a controlar las tuyas y, en un futuro – Naruto recalcó esa palabra – cuando estés listo realmente, podrás desafiarle. Ahora mismo, estás muy verde como para que tengas una oportunidad.

La brutal sinceridad del rubio hizo mella en Sasuke. Era consciente de la enorme diferencia que había entre ellos, que aún tenía mucho que aprender, pero el moreno pensaba que no era necesario restregárselo más por la cara. Además, él no podía esperar tanto tiempo, necesitaba... ¡No! Naruto necesitaba que él ascendiera a beta para poder ayudarle y que su salud no se viera perjudicada por tener alguien en quien apoyarse y delegar.

– No puedo esperar meses o años, tengo que vencerle lo antes posible – le dijo Sasuke.

– Sasuke, me dijiste que todo esto era por mí, pero no es necesario. Siento que te asustaras el otro día cuando me desmayé, pero estoy bien. Estoy intentando no abarcar más de lo que pueda, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte de nada, sólo de ir aprendiendo a tu ritmo y sin prisas – trató de hacerle entrar en razón.

– Lo haré – le respondió Sasuke y Naruto sonrió al creer que le había convencido – cuando llegue a beta.

El rubio resopló incrédulo. Por una parte, se sentía halagado de que Sasuke estuviese dispuesto a llegar tan lejos por su bien, pero por otra parte, le sacaba de sus casillas. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan cabezota? Tenía que lograr que dejara a un lado ese insensato plan.

– Te das cuenta de que no solamente tendrías que vencer a Kiba, ¿verdad? También a todos los demás, y te aseguro que hay un gran abismo de diferencia entre él y el resto de la manada.

– Del resto me preocuparé cuando llegue el momento, ahora mismo, debo encargarme de Kiba – le dijo Sasuke con seguridad y convicción.

Parecía imposible que el moreno diera su brazo a torcer, estaba demasiado obcecado con llegar a beta cuanto antes. Naruto pensó que si eso era lo que quería, allá él. Ya se daría de bruces contra un muro cuando perdiera estrepitosamente. Quizás era eso lo que necesitaba: una dosis de cruda realidad.

– Está bien, me rindo – soltó cansado Naruto.

Por un momento, Sasuke se alarmó. ¿Qué quería decir con que se rendía? ¿Acaso significaba que el alfa se había cansado de su insubordinación y le iba a echar de la man...?

– Te enseñaré lo básico sobre pelear – habló Naruto antes de que Sasuke pudiera terminar aquel pensamiento que le había hecho estremecerse por un segundo que le pareció eterno.

Estaba claro que Sasuke era muy terco e iba a seguir adelante con aquella locura con o sin su ayuda, y prefería que fuese con su ayuda porque no quería que el moreno acabase en el hospital debido a su terquedad.

– Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer si estás tan empeñado. Te enseñaré a dar unos cuantos golpes básicos, a bloquear, a esquivar y, sobre todo, a ponerte en posición de sumisión para rendirte.

– ¿Rendirme? No pienso rendirme.

– Lo harás; si la situación lo exige porque eres superado y está muy claro que has perdido, debes rendirte puesto que es una norma más y, en cierto modo, no hacerlo se considera una falta de respeto al que está por encima de ti.

Por la mueca de disgusto de Sasuke, se notaba que no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso de mostrarse sumiso ante los demás.

– Sasuke, es algo necesario, no sólo por lo que te he dicho, sino también por supervivencia.

– ¿Supervivencia? - repitió el moreno.

– Sí, imagínate que te cruzas con otra manada que no es tan pacífica como la nuestra y, por puro placer, inician una pelea; si te vencen y no te rindes, pueden matarte sin ningún problema, y te aseguro que es así, sólo porque no les has mostrado tu “respeto” – Naruto gesticuló las comillas con sus dedos – no quiere decir que realmente lo hagas – añadió al ver cómo Sasuke fruncía el ceño seguramente porque pensaría como él, que alguien que se comporta de esa manera no merece ningún respeto, pero así eran las normas de los hombres-lobo – pero es una muestra de que entiendes que has perdido y sabes cuál es tu lugar.

– De acuerdo, como quieras – accedió a regañadientes.

– Bien, comencemos con entrenamiento.

***

Tras una hora entrenando, Sasuke había logrado pillar rápidamente los conceptos básicos y los llevaba bien a la práctica, incluso era capaz de defenderse contra otra persona.

– Lo estás haciendo bien, Sasuke – le elogió cuando esquivó el puñetazo que le había lanzado.

– No es tan difícil como esperaba. Creo que con esto, puedo retar a Kiba mañana – le respondió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

– Tranquilo, tigre. Sólo has aprendido lo básico para enfrentarte a otra persona, no contra alguien que puede usar unas garras y unos colmillos como armas. Todavía no estás listo para pelear con Kiba.

– Pues tendrá que ser suficiente y servir, no puedo perder más tiempo – comentó mientras atacaba a Naruto y éste se apartaba con facilidad evitando así que le alcanzara, aunque también provocó que el moreno se fuera hacia delante y cayera de bruces contra el suelo –. Joder – murmuró frustrado mientras daba un golpe en la tierra – otra vez – dijo poniéndose rápidamente de pie dispuesto a seguir.

Para sorpresa de Sasuke, Naruto se giró y caminó hasta sentarse bajo un árbol apoyando la espalda en el tronco.

– Ven, descansemos un rato – le indicó que se sentara a su lado.

– No estoy cansado, puedo seguir.

– Necesitas descansar, tus reflejos empiezan a fallar.

– No es así – le rebatió.

– Sasuke, te acabas de comer el suelo – se burló Naruto, ante lo cual, el moreno le miró con enfado.

– No tengo tiempo que perder, tengo que seguir practicando para...

– Sasuke – le interrumpió el rubio – deja de ser tan cabezota y siéntate.

El adolescente no pudo evitar obedecerle, algo en el tono de voz que había empleado le decía que no siguiera llevándole la contraria. Con pasos lentos, se acercó hasta la posición de su alfa y se sentó a su lado.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos; Sasuke porque aún estaba molesto por estar perdiendo el tiempo, sobre todo, porque en poco más de una hora empezaría a anochecer, y Naruto porque disfrutaba de la brisa fresca que comenzaba a llegar.

– ¿En serio quieres retar mañana a Kiba? - le preguntó de repente Naruto.

– Sí – fue la escueta respuesta por parte de Sasuke.

– No estás listo y lo sabes. Lo poco que has aprendido en una hora no te aseguran para nada la victoria.

– Me da igual.

– ¿Ser tan cabezota te viene de familia o es que simplemente eres así? - bromeó el rubio.

– Ambas – le contestó con prepotencia y los dos sonrieron ante esa respuesta.

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo cuando Naruto se quedó pensativo. No había manera de cambiar de idea a Sasuke y era imposible que ganase a Kiba en el estado en que estaba ahora, sin apenas experiencia y sin ser capaz de controlar sus habilidades ni de transformarse parcialmente. Por una parte, tenía claro que era bueno que Sasuke perdiese, era lo que necesitaba para comprender su lugar y que debía ser paciente para lograr el objetivo que se había marcado, pero por otra... no quería que sufriera.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era correcto, se suponía que debía ser imparcial en estos casos, aunque suponía que ya había dejado de serlo en el momento que accedió a entrenar a Sasuke por este motivo.

– Kiba es muy impulsivo – soltó de repente.

– ¿Qué? - preguntó Sasuke descolocado.

– Y tiene un olfato muy desarrollado, más que el resto, aunque no más que yo – siguió hablando.

– ¿Me estás diciendo sus puntos débiles? - le preguntó Sasuke asombrado sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara en los labios.

– Sólo pienso en voz alta y da la casualidad que tú estás a mi lado. Ya lo que hagas con esta información no es cosa mía.

– Claro, entiendo – respondió rápidamente al comprender que para Naruto no estaba bien que hiciera aquello y se había inventado una excusa cutre para escudarse.

– ¿Has recuperado algo de fuerza? Si tienes pensado seguir con tu plan mañana, es mejor que sigamos entrenando un poco más.

– Sí, estoy listo para continuar practicando – le contestó con energías renovadas.

– Aunque debo decirte que esta vez te lo voy a poner más difícil – comentó Naruto.

Sasuke pensó que sería más duro y le lanzaría más golpes o algo así, pero no se esperó que su rostro y sus manos cambiasen, casi igual que Kiba había hecho la noche anterior. No pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriese la espalda, no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería tener a Naruto completamente transformado enfrente si ya solamente de esa manera imponía mucho.

– ¿Preparado? - le preguntó aunque no le dio tiempo a responderle cuando ya se había lanzado al ataque.

***

Sasuke no aguantó ni media hora. Era imposible que pudiera seguir el ritmo de Naruto, por lo que al final, acabó tirado en el suelo bocarriba tratando de llenar sus pulmones con todo el oxígeno que había perdido tratando de esquivarle sin éxito. Por suerte para él, el alfa tenía un gran control de sus movimientos y evitaba herirle en el último segundo.

– Parece que tu entrenamiento ha llegado a su fin – comentó Naruto volviendo a la normalidad – y ni se te ocurra decir que aún puedes porque está muy claro que no es así.

Por un instante, sí que había pensado rebatirle, pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? No podía ni pestañear de lo cansado que estaba, tanto que prefirió cerrar los ojos.

– Sasuke – le llamó Naruto mientras se sentaba cerca de él – hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo hoy.

Un gruñido que indicaba que le estaba escuchando fue todo lo que recibió por parte del moreno, por lo que decidió continuar hablando.

– Verás, hay un par de temas que quería tratar contigo. Ino ha faltado a clase hoy y he ido a hacerle una visita esta tarde antes de venir a entrenar.

– Lo sabía.

Se notaba que Sasuke trataba de no gastar más energía, aunque al menos se había molestado en articular un par de palabras y no le había respondido con otro gruñido.

– Sí, pero no sabes el motivo.

Sasuke no lo podía ver, pero podía oír cómo se rascaba inquieto, aunque no entendía el motivo para que se hallara en ese estado. ¿Acaso no le había dicho que estaba enferma? ¿Sería algo grave? Al pensar en esa posibilidad, Sasuke no pudo evitar preocuparse, por lo que abrió los ojos e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para incorporarse. Lo que no se esperó fue que Naruto tuviera las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza al igual que esa misma mañana.

– ¿Acaso tienes una aventura con ella? - se le escapó sin pensar.

– ¡¿Qué!? ¡No! - contestó alarmado poniéndose más colorado, lo cual hizo sospechar aún más a Sasuke.

– No estás siendo muy convincente – le respondió molesto aunque no sabía por qué.

– ¡No! Es sólo que tiene el celo.

Todo el malhumor que había sentido Sasuke en unos segundos se evaporó al instante y fue sustituido por desconcierto.

– Perdona, ¿qué?

– Que está con el celo – repitió Naruto un poco más tranquilo pero igual de sonrojado.

– ¿Como... las perras? - preguntó aún descolocado.

– Sí, pero es mucho más fuerte que el de las perras. Aunque parezca una broma, afecta a animales y a los hombres-lobo. Por eso, en estos días, Ino suele encerrarse en casa para evitar causarnos problemas, pero también por su propia seguridad y evitar que otras manadas la ataquen o quieran reproducirse con ella.

Naruto observó el rostro perplejo del moreno, quien se había quedado sin palabras, por lo que intentó explicarse mejor.

– Cuando está con el celo, sus feromonas nos vuelven locos y... bueno, ya sabes... nuestro instinto de reproducción nos llama. Algunos de la manada no pueden controlar esa urgencia, otros lo hacen con mucha dificultad y otros, con algo menos, aunque por momentos es difícil.

– ¿Hablas de ti? – le preguntó saliendo de su estupefacción.

– Sí. En general, puedo controlarme, pero no quiere decir que me sea fácil, te lo aseguro. Quería ponerte al corriente, pero también avisarte, porque, aunque aún no has estado cerca de Ino hoy y tu olfato no está del todo desarrollado como para que ya te esté afectando, llegará un momento en que así será, y al ser nuevo, será mucho más fuerte en ti y...

– Y encima no sé cómo controlar mis ganas de follármela – terminó la frase por Naruto.

– No lo hubiese dicho de esa manera, pero sí.

– ¿Qué debo hacer si llego a sentirme así? No quiero hacerle daño – le preguntó realmente preocupado por descontrolarse y pasarse con su compañera.

– Por ahora, no debes preocuparte de esto. Ino se quedará en casa hasta que se le pase el celo, por lo que no debería pasar nada mientras no te acerques por allí, pero por si te quedas más tranquilo, puedes llamarme en cualquier momento. De todas formas, te iré enseñando técnicas para controlar ese instinto en particular, te ayudará cuando tengas el olfato más desarrollado – continuó calmando al otro adolescente –. Además, Gaara y yo nos estamos turnando para hacer vigilancia en su casa.

Aquel dato no sentó demasiado bien a Sasuke, pese a no demostrarlo. Sabía que Gaara era el beta de Naruto, pero, aun así, le molestaba.

– ¿De qué otro tema querías hablar conmigo? - cambió de tema para evitar que el malestar que sentía fuese a más.

– Este fin de semana es luna llena – le dijo sin rodeos esta vez.

No necesitó decir mucho más para que Sasuke entendiera las consecuencias de aquel simple hecho que para el resto de las personas no significaba nada, pero que, para ellos, era algo muy importante.

– De acuerdo – contestó lo más calmadamente posible, pese a que por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

Naruto notó su preocupación y su miedo, por lo que optó por contarle la idea que tenía en mente.

– Cuando llegue el momento, te llevaré a un lugar seguro y te controlaré para que no puedas herir a nadie. Además, como te advertí, te encadenaré si es necesario – le sonrió para que se tranquilizara.

– Tú y tus fetiches, al final conseguirás cumplir alguna fantasía rara conmigo – bromeó para calmar sus nervios.

Por unos segundos, Naruto dudó sobre si contarle que Ino también iría con ellos; no quería preocuparle más, pero al mismo tiempo, no creía que fuera justo no contarle algo que le afectaba directamente.

– Hay algo más que debes saber y...

– ¿Qué es ahora? - le preguntó al notarle dubitativo y que así se atreviera a contarle el resto de malas noticias. ¿Qué podía ser peor que el que se fuese a transformar por completo en lobo y no tuviera control sobre sus acciones mientras estuviese en esa forma?

– A ver, no quiero que te asustes o te preocupes más.

– ¿Te refieres más de lo que me estás provocando por no ir directo al grano?

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo – resopló – Ino tendrá que venir con nosotros.

– ¿Qué? - alzó la voz – pero, ¿no habías dicho que no me acercara a ella mientras estuviera con el celo para evitar que me descontrole? ¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe cuando no sólo no seré consciente de lo que haga cuando me transforme, sino que además, estaré como un loco queriéndome tirar a Ino?

– Sasuke, confía en mí. Te prometo que no pasará nada. Me aseguraré de que no te acerques a ella. Ino estará en otra habitación todo el rato.

– No creo que sea buena idea, Naruto. ¿Y si me escapo y voy a su habitación y...? Dios, no quiero ni pensarlo.

– Es la opción más segura – le comentó acercándose a él y posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Sasuke con la intención de transmitirle confianza – es más fácil que os controle a vosotros dos en un lugar apartado donde nadie pueda molestar, que aquí donde no sólo tendré que estar pendiente de vosotros sino del resto de la manada en luna llena – recalcó – y también de otras manadas.

Seguía sin gustarle la idea, pero puesto así, entendía lo que Naruto trataba de hacerle ver. El riesgo era aún mayor si se quedaban.

– Prométeme que impedirás que pueda hacerle daño, incluso si me tienes que arrancar los brazos y las piernas a mordiscos para conseguirlo.

Por un instante, Naruto pensó que no lo decía totalmente en serio, pero por su mirada, supo que sí lo decía.

– Te lo prometo – le dijo con la misma seriedad.

– Entonces, de acuerdo, seguiré tu plan.

  
  



	12. Confesiones

Sasuke se hallaba en su cama mirando el techo. Desde que había llegado a casa tras su entrenamiento especial con Naruto y se había dejado caer sobre el colchón, apenas había cambiado de posición. Estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente. Estaba acostumbrado al ejercicio físico debido a ser parte del equipo de natación, pero esa tarde había llevado su cuerpo a límites que no conocía; estaba exhausto, sólo esperaba no tener demasiadas agujetas al día siguiente para su pelea con Kiba.

El moreno ya le había mandado un mensaje retándole a la mañana siguiente en el bosque, aunque todavía no había recibido ninguna respuesta por su parte o al menos así era hacía unos cinco minutos. Mejor sería comprobarlo, era posible que no hubiese escuchado su teléfono vibrar por, prácticamente, tener la mente en otro mundo. Estiró la mano, sin apartar la mirada del techo, tocando la mesita y tanteándola hasta que dio con su móvil. Una vez lo tuvo entre sus dedos, movió el brazo para que aquel aparato entrase en su campo visual.

Nada, ahí no había ningún mensaje ni llamada nueva. Dejó caer el brazo hasta su pecho y lo mantuvo con el móvil atrapado en su mano. Sabía que hacía bastante tiempo que debería estar descansando, pero su mente no parecía estar muy a favor de aquello. Demasiados pensamientos y emociones pasaban por su cabeza, tantos que no había una única palabra para describir cómo se sentía.

Trató de ordenar un poco aquel jaleo, aunque no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar... quizás debería comenzar por lo que se podría considerar menos importante, pero en parte, para él, lo era sin embargo, no tanto en comparación al resto de cosas que le tenían en ese estado. Mañana iba a ser la primera vez que se iba a saltar las clases y estaba nervioso por ello; nunca antes había considerado no acudir a ellas por muy aburridas que pudieran ser algunas. Siempre había creído que aprender y tener una buena educación era importante, por lo que nunca se le había cruzado ese pensamiento por la cabeza, pero ahora...

No era que hubiese cambiado de opinión, pero digamos que se le habían abierto un poco más los ojos permitiéndole darse cuenta que este mundo era mucho más grande de lo que parecía y había cosas más importantes que el instituto. Sin embargo, no era ése el motivo por el que había decidido que su enfrentamiento con Kiba fuese en ese momento del día, sino porque creía que era más seguro, ya que los adolescentes estarían en clase y los adultos trabajando, por lo que las posibilidades de ser pillados eran más bajas.

Bien, ahora que ya tenía identificado y clasificado uno de los pensamientos que rondaban por su mente, procedería a hacer lo mismo con el siguiente. Los otros tres temas que le preocupaban tenían más o menos la misma importancia, bueno, uno de ellos lo era más que los otros, por eso lo dejaría para el último lugar.

Como los otros dos estaban al mismo nivel de importancia, creyó que lo más conveniente sería continuar por orden cronológico, es decir, lo que antes iba a ocurrir, que era la pelea.

Era consciente que Naruto tenía razón y que si quería tener una verdadera posibilidad de vencer a Kiba, necesitaba mucho más entrenamiento, pero como no podía darse ese lujo, debía conformarse con lo que había aprendido esa tarde, que ya era mucho más de lo que había podido hacer en su primer enfrentamiento contra Kiba.

Pensó en los puntos débiles que le había revelado Naruto sobre su contrincante. Impulsividad y sentido del olfato muy desarrollado... ¿cómo podía usar aquello a su favor? ¿Usar la ropa sucia de gimnasia que todavía no hubiese lavado y que así le diese tanto asco que le provocaran náuseas? Sería una buena idea si no fuera porque seguramente le dejaría fuera de combate antes a él que a Kiba. Como esa idea estaba descartada, debía pensar en otra estrategia.

– Pero, ¿cuál? - murmuró para sí mismo en la soledad de su dormitorio.

Estaba pensando en ello, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente.

– Hermanito tonto, te traigo un regalo – dijo Itachi acompañado de un característico sonido y antes de que Sasuke pudiera reaccionar de alguna manera, su hermano ya había desaparecido cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

– Pero, ¿qué...? - preguntó Sasuke extrañado - ¡ITACHI! - gritó cabreado cuando un olor desagradable llegó hasta sus fosas nasales - ¡Joder! ¡¿Qué demonios has cenado?! - siguió gritando para que Itachi pudiera oírle a través de las paredes.

Sasuke tuvo que levantarse con rapidez de la cama para abrir la ventana y que la peste que le había dejado el asqueroso de su hermano con su ventosidad desapareciera cuanto antes. Ésa se la iba a pagar. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cerdo y venir precisamente a tirarse...?

Una bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de Sasuke. ¡Gases! Podía tramar alguna estratagema para quedar cerca de la nariz de Kiba y entonces... ¡No! ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¿De verdad iba a caer tan bajo de tirarse un pedo en la cara de Kiba? Aquello no era propio de él, no podía hacer algo así... ¿o sí? Quizás si se veía muy acorralado y no tuviera otra manera de conseguir la victoria... ¡No!

Sasuke continuó debatiéndose sobre si llevar a cabo esa idea o no. No le atraía precisamente comportarse de esa manera, por lo que decidió dejarlo como recurso de emergencia si se veía muy, muy acorralado.

Volvió a la cama cuando el aire de la habitación se había renovado y no quedaba rastro del mal olor que había dejado Itachi, para seguir pensando en otro de los temas que le inquietaban: el celo de Ino.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba siendo hombre-lobo, no había considerado ese escenario; no había imaginado que los miembros femeninos de las manadas tuvieran que pasar por período de celo como los animales ni que podía ser tan peligroso, sobre todo, para ellas. Ino debía estar pasándolo realmente mal temiendo que alguien pudiera forzarla a reproducirse contra su voluntad, y él iba a hacer todo lo posible para no ser uno de los que la rubia tenía que preocuparse. Aprendería todo lo que Naruto le enseñase para controlarse, mantendría las distancias con ella en esos periodos, excepto ese fin de semana, aunque le había hecho jurar a Naruto que haría todo lo posible para evitar que él la hiriese, incluso si eso significaba que el alfa tenía que hacerle daño a él.

No sabía cómo las feromonas de la chica podrían afectarle ya que era un novato y no había pasado por algo así, ni siquiera como humano parecía tener ese instinto de querer tocar a otra persona para conseguir placer. Nunca había sentido interés por el sexo, había tenido sus erecciones matutinas como todo adolescente, pero ninguna persona le había llamado la atención y atraído como para tocarse o querer tocar a esa persona, así que era raro pensar que por el celo de Ino, iba a despertar ese lado que parecía adormecido en su parte humana.

Se preguntó si Naruto tendría razón y al no tener todavía el olfato completamente desarrollado, esa vez sus efectos no serían muy fuertes en él. Ojala así fuese...

Pensar en Ino y el fin de semana le hizo llegar al tema que más le preocupaba de todos y el que más temía... la luna llena. Aquello sí que le daba miedo, no quería hacer daño a nadie porque sabía que su conciencia humana no iba a estar ahí para detenerle. Ese fin de semana iba a dejar de ser él mismo para convertirse en un animal sediento de sangre; iba a perderse a sí mismo y no iba a ser capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo.

Lo único que podía hacer era confiar en Naruto y esperar que él supiese controlarle a él y a la situación, realmente esperaba que el rubio impidiese que se escapase y que hiriera a alguien.

De repente, el sonido de su teléfono vibrando le distrajo de aquellos temores y lo cogió del lado de la cama donde había ido a parar cuando se había levantado con rapidez, para leer el mensaje de Kiba, en el que le decía que allí estaría y que iba a volver a morder el polvo.

Volvió a tumbarse en la cama y no pudo evitar pensar en si dolería transformarse mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco. Había visto a Naruto y a Kiba hacerlo, bueno, sólo algunas partes del cuerpo, y parecían indiferentes cuando lo habían hecho, pero no podía dejar de pensar que sí debía doler ya que la estructura ósea cambiaba por completo. Dejaba de ser un esqueleto humano para pasar al esqueleto de un lobo...

“ _Debo preguntárselo a Naruto la próxima vez que le vea”_ , pensó antes de que sus párpados permanecieran cerrados definitivamente. Parecía que al final, la fatiga física y mental le había golpeado con fuerza haciéndole caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

***

– Parece que no aprendiste la lección la primera vez – habían sido las palabras de Kiba al llegar al punto de encuentro.

Sus palabras no le habían sorprendido, pero sí que llegase acompañado de Naruto. No le había dicho nada la noche anterior cuando se habían despedido.

– Como alfa, debo presenciar estos combates tanto para saber si la jerarquía cambia y para asegurarme de que no haya juego sucio ni las cosas se salgan de control – le comentó como si le hubiese leído la mente – por lo que las situaciones parecidas a la tuya con Sai no suelen ser comunes y prefiero que no se repitan.

Sasuke captó la indirecta al momento: si quería retar a alguien más de la manada, debía informar a Naruto también.

– Cuando quieras empezamos esto – interrumpió Kiba – aunque el resultado va a ser el mismo – dijo con un tono cargado de burla y prepotencia.

– Te sorprenderá comprobar lo mucho que se puede mejorar en veinticuatro horas – le respondió Sasuke antes de aprovechar que su contrincante tenía la guardia baja por estar presumiendo que iba a volver a ganar, para atacar.

Los desarrollados reflejos del adolescente no reaccionaron a tiempo, por lo que no pudo impedir que el puño de Sasuke conectase con fuerza con su mandíbula, haciendo que diera un paso hacia atrás.

– No está mal, tienes más fuerza de la que parece – comentó Kiba mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la comisura de los labios – te concederé el reconocimiento de haber conseguido golpearme aunque sea una vez, pero te aseguro que será el único que me darás hoy – dijo con una sonrisa que aterrorizaría a cualquiera mientras poco a poco, su rostro y brazos se iban transformando.

Al ver aquellos colmillos tan afilados y esas temibles garras, el primer instinto de Sasuke fue el de echar a correr, pero sacó fuerzas para no moverse de su sitio. No era la primera vez que le veía así, y no sólo a él; la tarde anterior había entrenado con Naruto en aquellas condiciones, él podía con esto. Eso era lo que se decía para darse fuerzas, sin embargo aquel pensamiento, pese a lograr que no saliera huyendo, no conseguía evitar que sus piernas parecieran flanes en ese instante.

Se puso en posición de defensa, como Naruto le había enseñado, y esperó a que Kiba le atacase para bloquearle y contraatacar, aunque de nuevo tuvo que sacar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no moverse cuando Kiba aulló de tal manera que le provocó escalofríos.

Kiba no perdió el tiempo y le atacó al instante siguiente. Sasuke se preparó para bloquearle, pero casi al segundo antes de que una de las garras impactara contra él, se percató de que no iba a ser capaz de bloquearle, por lo que tuvo que tirarse al suelo y rodar para esquivarle.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse de pie, cuando vio que estaba siendo atacado de nuevo, por lo que tuvo que tirarse otra vez al suelo para esquivar aquel puño que iba directo a su cara.

Así continuaron los minutos siguiente, Sasuke sin poder bloquear o atacar, y lo peor es que a duras penas, conseguía mantener el ritmo de Kiba y esquivar sus ataques, porque conforme pasaba el tiempo, notaba que estos eran más rápidos y fuertes. Era hora de cambiar de estrategia y usar el otro punto débil que le había comentado Naruto: el olfato de Kiba.

No se le había ocurrido ninguna otra forma de usar aquello a su favor excepto la vergonzosa idea de apestarle con sus gases, así que eligió poner distancia entre Kiba y él mientras pensaba algún plan.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas logrando dejar atrás a su rival, aunque solamente porque éste había decidido jugar un poco con él e ir tras sus pasos sin prisa. Pese a que Kiba le perseguía andando, estaba seguro que no tardaría mucho en dar con él. Seguramente seguiría su olor para encontrarle... ¡Un momento! Eso era.

En vez de usar algún fuerte olor, podía evitar el suyo para desorientar a Kiba, haría todo lo contrario, lo camuflaría e impediría que pudiera olerle. Rápidamente, se agachó para coger tierra, que estaba húmeda por el rocío de la mañana, mezclada con hierbas y flores y se restregó la mezcla por todo el cuerpo.

Cuando creyó que estaba bien cubierto, volvió a coger parte de aquella mezcla del suelo y lo lanzó en diferentes direcciones para despistar aún más el olfato de Kiba y que no supiera qué camino había tomado.

Se alejó un poco más de aquella zona y se escondió entre unos grandes arbustos. Esperaría a que Kiba pasase por ahí y, cuando le diera la espalda, le atacaría con todas sus fuerzas.

Esperó escondido en aquel lugar durante varios minutos, pero Kiba no aparecía por ningún lado. Creía que realmente su idea había funcionado y el otro adolescente había tomado la dirección errónea en su persecución. Por una parte, estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, pero otra parte, le fastidiaba porque significaba que no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar allí hasta que Kiba apareciera.

De repente, sintió que su cuello era fuertemente agarrado desde por detrás y que era arrastrado y lanzado violentamente hacia atrás, aterrizando a varios metros de su escondite. Algo desorientado, Sasuke se giró lo suficiente para poder apoyar con dificultad sus brazos sobre el suelo mientras tosía con violencia y trataba de coger aire, Kiba le había agarrado con tanta fuerza del cuello que le había cortado la respiración durante unos segundos.

– ¿De verdad creías que no te encontraría por tu truco barato del barro? Soy un buen rastreador y he seguido el rastro que has dejado de ramas y hojas rotas en el suelo al pisarlas. No deberías subestimarme – oyó que le decía Kiba a través de su propia tos.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, fue tirado al suelo de nuevo, con la única diferencia de que esa vez, además, sentía un peso extra sobre su cuerpo y sus brazos eran sujetados con una terrible fuerza por encima de su cabeza. Sentía cómo las largas uñas de Kiba desgarraban su piel y se clavaban en ella.

Abrió los ojos que se le habían cerrado debido al impacto y observó aquellos dientes tan cerca de su rostro y el miedo se apoderó de él. Se retorcía tratando de liberarse, pero era imposible, Kiba era mucho más fuerte que él.

– Admito que me has sorprendido. No sólo no has salido con el rabo entre las piernas cuando me has visto transformarme sino que has sido capaz de esquivarme, por lo que te doy la razón sobre que has mejorado en pocas horas.

Mientras Kiba hablaba, Sasuke giró la cabeza mirando a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiera usar para liberarse, pero sus ojos se quedaron fijos en aquellos azules que le miraban desde cierta distancia. Pese que el rostro de Naruto no mostraba ninguna emoción, podía ver decepción en su mirada.

– Sin embargo, ahora es tu turno de admitir que no ha sido suficiente y que, ni aun así, tenías posibilidades de derrotarme – continuó hablando aunque Sasuke no le escuchaba porque se había quedado petrificado.

No le gustaba que Naruto le mirase con decepción. ¿Se decepcionaba por ir perdiendo? No, por lo poco que había llegado a conocer del alfa, seguramente estaría decepcionado consigo mismo por no haber conseguido llegar hasta él, Sasuke, por no haber logrado que le escuchase, que siguiera entrenando y que, cuando llegase el momento, se enfrentase a los demás miembros de la manada para intentar alcanzar su objetivo, cuando conocía el resultado de aquel enfrentamiento de antemano.

No soportaba cómo le miraban esos ojos azules, por lo que tuvo que girar su rostro y cerrar sus propios párpados para no seguir viendo la decepción en Naruto.

– Deberías retirarte antes de seguir avergonzándote a ti mismo más de lo que ya lo has hecho y renunciar a tu estúpida idea de ser beta. No tienes lo que hay que tener para serlo, crees que es sólo cuestión de fuerza bruta y de escalar puestos, pero ser beta es mucho más que eso y si no te das cuenta de ello, es que realmente eres un creído idiota con aires de grandeza. Jamás estarás a ese nivel, no mereces estar al lado de nuestro alfa.

De repente, los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con fuerza. Aquello sí que lo había escuchado y no le había sentado nada bien. ¡Sí que merecía estar al lado de Naruto! Y se lo demostraría a Kiba y a cualquiera que lo dudase. No iba a permitirse perder de nuevo ante Kiba, no delante de Naruto, no tras ver la decepción en sus ojos, y mucho menos, tras oír las duras palabras de su contrincante.

Tras pensar aquello, su mente comenzó a nublarse y sintió que una ira irrefrenable le recorría todo el cuerpo, pero eso no fue lo único que sintió. Dolor, sentía dolor en su cara y en sus manos, aunque no sabía el motivo ni tampoco le importaba, ya que su mente dejó de razonar y sólo quería seguir disfrutando de esa sangre que impregnaba sus colmillos y de continuar sintiendo esa piel que se desgarraba bajo sus largas uñas.

Por desgracia, aquel placer no duró mucho, porque lo último que sintió antes de perder el conocimiento era cómo alguien le agarraba por detrás apartándolo de su víctima y le mordían en el cuello.

***

Todavía eran las tres de la tarde, sin embargo, sabiendo que en otoño empezaba a anochecer cada vez más pronto y el largo camino que iba a tener que recorrer, prefirió salir cuanto antes de la casa. La vieja camioneta Ford F-150 de 1998 de su padre estaba aparcada frente a la casa. Tenía tantos años que podía ver su color casi desteñido, pero seguía en perfecto funcionamiento.

– Mamá, ya me voy – gritó Naruto bajo la escalera, apoyándose en la barandilla para poder terminar de calzarse.

– ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó Kushina.

Su voz provenía de la cocina y podía escuchar muy a lo lejos, unos folios moverse que supuso, sería su padre estudiando algún caso o simplemente… informándose de más cosas. Un médico… o en este caso, un veterinario, siempre debía estar estudiando e informándose de las novedades en su campo.

– Sí, es que he quedado con Gaara para pasar primero por la tienda de discos – mintió Naruto.

– Pásalo bien entonces, pero que no se os olvide estudiar – le cuestionó.

– Para eso voy a dormir a su casa, mamá, para estudiar – volvió a mentirle Naruto – no voy a interrumpir a papá, despídete luego por mí.

– De acuerdo. Pasadlo bien y no os acostéis muy tarde, el cuerpo también necesita descansar.

Naruto terminó de calzarse, pasó por la cocina a darle un beso en la frente a su madre, quien fregaba los platos y caminó hacia la puerta cogiendo las llaves del coche de la cómoda de la entrada.

– ¿Te vas sin despedirte? – preguntó Minato tras él – coge las cosas del garaje y ponlas en la parte de atrás de la camioneta antes de que te vea tu madre. Yo la distraeré.

– Gracias, papá. Tened cuidado, ¿vale? Cerrad todo.

– Una puerta cerrada con llave no pararía a uno de los vuestros – sonrió Minato, lo que creó más preocupación en Naruto todavía – vete tranquilo, estaremos bien. Sólo es una noche.

En menos de un segundo, ya se había lanzado hacia su padre, dándole un gran abrazo y una palmada en la espalda antes de salir. Su padre mantendría ocupada a Kushina, seguramente con alguna carantoña o hablándole sobre alguna cosa que podrían hacer aquella noche sin “su niño” en casa. Naruto sonrió al ver cómo su padre iba hacia la cocina, aprovechando el momento para ir al garaje, abrir la puerta de metal y sacar las cadenas.

El ruido metálico de las cadenas al caer sobre la chapa del vehículo le hizo recordar a sus lunas llenas. También él estuvo atado, con un calmado Kakashi que le observaba sentado desde el otro lado del cuarto mientras él estaba fuera de sí, histérico y clamando sangre. También su primer celo fue Kakashi el que le retuvo a su lado para impedir que fuera como loco en busca de hembras. Sonrió, porque todo aquello parecía haber quedado muy lejos y, sin embargo, cuando veía a sus compañeros transformarse y pasarlo mal, seguía acordándose de esos momentos donde él estuvo en su situación. Un día, ellos también lo controlarían y dejarían las cadenas en el olvido.

Subió a la parte de atrás de la camioneta y empezó a colocar la lona para cubrir las cadenas. No era conveniente que la gente del pueblo viera aquello y empezase a hacerse preguntas. Estaba bajando del vehículo y terminando de colocar la lona, cuando sintió el olor y los pasos de alguien a quien conocía bien. Miró hacia la carretera y posteriormente desvió la mirada a la linde del bosque, venía de allí dentro.

– Vaya, Sai, no esperaba verte por aquí – sonrió Naruto - ¿Dónde vas?

– A por un café – comentó, mirando tras Naruto y la cafetería de su zona.

– ¿Tú? ¿Café? ¿No es algo de humanos? – sonrió.

– Llevo toda la noche en vela, quiero un café. A veces hay que comportarse como un humano.

– Y ésas son raras ocasiones para ti. Por cierto, Sai… ¿Te importa si te acompaño? Quería preguntarte una cosa.

– Ven si quieres.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la cafetería. No es que el rubio tuviera mucho tiempo, pero necesitaba conocer algunos detalles de esa batalla que había hecho Sasuke con Sai. El moreno le había dicho que fue un “golpe de suerte”, pero conocía demasiado bien a Sai como para saber que eso no existía con él. Sai estaba más debajo de la jerarquía no porque no pudiera ascender, sino porque no tenía motivación para hacerlo. Era uno de los mejores, incluso mejor que Kiba o Ino, sin embargo, le gustaba ir a la suya incluso dentro de la manada. Sasuke no podía haber vencido a sus instintos sólo con “un golpe de suerte”.

Sai pidió un café bien cargado mientras que Naruto prefirió tomarse un zumo. No le apetecía meter nada con cafeína en aquel momento, aunque tampoco es que le gustase ese tipo de bebidas. Se sentaron cerca de la ventana, donde Naruto echaba ciertas ojeadas al coche, casi como asegurándose que no se podía ver nada de lo que llevaba.

– ¿Qué era lo que querías preguntar? – inició Sai, dando un sorbo al café y poniendo una mueca de asco – qué horror de bebida humana.

– ¿Por qué la tomas si no te gusta?

– Porque quiero mantenerme despierto el máximo rato posible. A ver si esta noche puedo dormir y pasar la luna llena.

– No creo que funcione el dormirte para no sufrir sus efectos.

– Los efectos los sufriré, pero yo estaré en el quinto sueño – sonrió Sai – ya se apañará Gaara.

– Eres un poco vengativo. Porque imagino que es por lo de Ino. Yo fui el que le dio la orden de mantenerte alejado.

– Y es injusto – se quejó.

– Sí, lo es para ella. No puedes ir por ahí aullando bajo su ventana en cada celo. Así no conquistarás a una chica y menos cuando otra hembra tenga el celo y te vayas tras ella.

– Es el instinto.

– Pero eres medio humano, tienes que aprender a controlarte a veces. Si cada vez que una hembra tenga el celo vas a ir tras ella, lo único que les demuestras es que estás desesperado por procrear y no te interesan ellas como nada más. Se sienten utilizadas y engañadas, no quieren a un chico como tú con ellas, es normal que te alejen. Deberías pensarlo.

– Naruto… llevo mucho tiempo siendo un lobo – sonrió Sai – sabes mejor que nadie que hay instintos que no cambian. Incluso Gaara tiene los suyos. He pasado gran parte de mi vida transformado… ni siquiera sé cómo ser un humano.

– Lo sé, Sai, pero para eso está aquí toda tu manada, para ayudarte. Nunca me había encontrado con un caso como el tuyo. Todos tratan de adaptarse a sus sentidos, sin embargo, tú eres al revés, tus sentidos son perfectos, eres un lobo al completo, pero tu parte humana es como… si no existiera. Intentar enseñarte esa parte es complicada. De hecho… no sé cómo pudo ganarte Sasuke.

– Tuvo suerte – fingió Sai, bebiendo nuevamente de su café y volviendo a poner esa cara rara.

– No te venció, ¿verdad? Vamos, Sai… ya te he dicho mil veces cómo funciona esto.

– Quiere ser beta. ¿Quién soy yo para interponerme en su sueño?

– Eso nunca te ha importado una mierda, así que suéltame la verdad. Sabes de sobra que Sasuke no llegará a beta de la noche a la mañana. Puede que ya no sea el omega, pero está a años luz de vencer a Kiba. Un beta tiene que ser capaz de defender a la manada en caso de que me ocurra algo o no esté, Sasuke está muy verde para ello y lo sabes. Lo que creo que ocurrió es que querías conseguir algo y sabías que, aunque Sasuke pasase por encima de ti en la jerarquía, no podría con Kiba. ¿Qué conseguías?

– Bueno… le pedí algo muy interesante – sonrió Sai – y aceptó.

Pudo escuchar cómo los latidos de Sai se intensificaban ligeramente, por lo que intuyó que lo que le había pedido no era en absoluto nada referente a pelearse. Pensó en qué sería lo que Sai podría haber planeado, qué querría precisamente. Fue entonces cuándo cayó en lo que Sai le había pedido la primera vez que se vieron y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro. No podía haber pedido algo como lo que su mente se imaginaba a Sasuke.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Sai.

– No le pedirías… tú ya sabes.

– Que me enseñase su miembro. Ya que no voy a poder ver el de mi alfa, al menos me conformaría con el del futuro beta. Si es que llega a serlo – sonrió Sai.

– Sai – casi gritó Naruto – no puedes ir pidiendo esas cosas a la gente y menos a los novatos.

– ¿Por qué no? ¿No es algo humano? ¿Quieres que sea humano o no?

– No es de humanos, es de… pervertidos – exclamó Naruto, todavía con ese gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

¡ _El miembro de Sasuke_! ¿Cómo sería? Ahora hasta sentía ciertos celos de que Sai lo hubiera visto y él no, sin embargo y pese a sus ganas de gruñirle, supo que no estaba bien, él era el alfa, no podía pensar así. No debería excitarse con Sasuke y, sin embargo… por algún motivo, lo hacía pese a que intentaba negarlo con rotundidad.

– ¿Quieres que te cuente cómo es? Sé que tú también te mueres por verlo – dijo con clara convicción en sus palabras.

Naruto abrió los ojos al verse pillado en aquello. Era cierto en cierta parte, no podía negarle a Sai que esos latidos que sentía, que su sudoración o esas leves muecas de su rostro no eran por Sasuke y por haberse imaginado su miembro. Nada se le escapaba a los instintos desarrollados de Sai.

– Sabes que en otras manadas los alfas se desahogan sexualmente y agresivamente a veces con los omegas, ¿verdad?

– Sai, no somos cavernícolas.

– Sí, sí… eso de la mitad humanos, esa parte que yo no entiendo. No sé, ya podías haber hecho algo con él si quisieras.

– Sai…

– Que sí… no somos así – repitió casi ofuscado - ¿Y si él quisiera? He visto cómo te mira y cómo se le acelera el pulso cuando le sonríes. Mira, Naruto… puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras y a toda la manada si quieres, incluido a Gaara, pero te gusta ese chico y es evidente que algo debe sentir Sasuke. Todo tu cuerpo parece haber pensando en su miembro – sonrió.

– Sai – le llamó Naruto algo cabizbajo ahora - ¿Estás a gusto en esta manada?

Aquello pillo por sorpresa al moreno, quien no se esperaba una pregunta como aquella. Había visto otras manadas y solían ser mucho más agresivas que la de Naruto. Quizá habían deformado la idea de lo que realmente era una manada. Quizá la de Naruto no fuera perfecta, siempre le decía que debía comportarse más como humano y dejarse llevar menos por su parte lobo, pero era cierto que le había aceptado como era y le permitía sacar esa parte cuando realmente era necesaria. La respuesta… ¡Sí! Estaba bien en esa manada.

– Me gusta tu manada – comentó Sai – no me movería de aquí, aunque me repitas lo de ser más humano. Supongo que a veces tienes razón, no puedo dejarme llevar siempre por mis impulsos primarios pero… no pienso vestirme en el bosque – comentó con una sonrisa, a lo que Naruto también sonrió – y deberías ver el miembro de Sasuke – le recordó observando cómo Naruto volvía a sonrojarse al pensar en el tema.

  
  



	13. Luna llena

Tras despedirse de Sai, Naruto recorrió el camino de vuelta hasta la camioneta para subirse a ella y emprender su viaje. Antes de introducir la llave para arrancar el vehículo, miró la hora en su teléfono y se percató de que, pese a haberse entretenido con Sai, aún era temprano. Sólo habían pasado veinte minutos, por lo que tenía un poco de margen para hacer una parada más antes de ir a recoger a Sasuke e Ino, así que sin más dilación, puso el motor en marcha y se dirigió al destino que tenía en mente.

Unos diez minutos después, Naruto aparcó la Ford F-150 delante de una casa color crema de una sola planta. Al bajar del vehículo, no le sorprendió nada que la puerta de la vivienda se abriera y Kakashi saliera de ella. Seguramente le habría olido incluso antes de doblar la esquina.

– No esperaba tu visita – le comentó Kakashi con una sonrisa mientras el rubio caminaba hacia él – creía que estarías en casa de Ino controlando que nadie se acerque a ella y más teniendo en cuenta el tipo de luna que saldrá esta noche.

– No, de eso se está encargando Gaara – le respondió Naruto llegando hasta su mentor, quien puso una mueca de ligera extrañeza ante el comentario.

– ¿Y eso? Normalmente, te encargas personalmente de las vigilancias.

– Ya, bueno, digamos que Gaara y yo llegamos a un nuevo acuerdo, así que voy a tratar de delegar un poco más en él.

– Entiendo – fue la simple respuesta del otro alfa.

Kakashi no trató de indagar mucho más ya que sabía que la situación entre esos dos no era la típica y conocía parte de la razón de que así fuera, por lo que se alegraba de oír aquello y más tras el susto que se habían llevado cuando Naruto se desmayó días anteriores.

– Aunque no estará mucho más vigilando por hoy – continuó el rubio ganándose una mirada confusa por parte del hombre frente a él, por lo que Naruto decidió explicarse – me voy a llevar a Ino y a Sasuke a la cabaña. En un rato, tengo que ir a recogerlos para llegar allí antes de que anochezca – dijo mirando de nuevo la hora en el móvil.

– ¿Has venido para pedirme que os acompañe? – le preguntó Kakashi mientras le indicaba con la mano que se sentase junto a él en las escaleras del porche – el que haya coincidido la época de celo con luna llena no es precisamente bueno, y encima, tienes que lidiar con la primera transformación en luna llena de Sasuke. No va a ser fácil.

– No, no es ésa la razón de mi visita – le respondió el rubio tomando asiento, aunque durante un instante, consideró la idea, pero pronto la desechó porque, pese a que sabía que esa noche iba a ser dura, era su deber como alfa encargarse de ello. No podía estar siempre pidiéndole ayuda a Kakashi para lidiar con problemas de su propia manada –. He venido a preguntarte si podrías echar un ojo a mis padres mientras no estoy.

– Teniendo en cuenta el tipo de luna que habrá esta noche, te preocupa que les pueda pasar algo mientras no estás en casa, ¿no?

– Así es. Podré irme más tranquilo si sé que tú estarás ahí para protegerles si algo llegase a ocurrir.

– De acuerdo, no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo – le afirmó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

– Gracias – le dijo totalmente sincero, al saber que sus padres estarían a salvo en su ausencia.

– ¿Gaara se ocupará del resto de tu manada? – le preguntó Kakashi.

– Sí, más o menos controla su transformación en luna llena, así que se encargará de controlar a los demás.

– ¿Quieres que le pida a Asuma que le ayude? – le sugirió.

– ¿A Asuma? Creía que hacía mucho tiempo que Kurenai había aprendido a controlarse en el celo – le preguntó extrañado por el hecho de que Kakashi no sugiriese a su beta.

– Y así es, pero si a tus chicos ya les cuesta aguantar el celo de una adolescente, no quiero ni imaginarme lo locos que se volverían con las feromonas de una mujer adulta. No quiero que acaben castrados – comentó riéndose Kakashi.

– Sí, será mejor que no se acerque a ellos – se reía Naruto también – aun así, no hace falta que le digas nada a Asuma. Confío en que Gaara sabrá controlar la situación, aunque le mandaré un mensaje para decirle que si necesita ayuda, te llame.

– De acuerdo.

Tras aquello, ambos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que el adulto lo rompió.

– No creo que sólo hayas venido hasta aquí por eso. Puedo notar que hay algo más que te preocupa.

Naruto dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al verse descubierto tan fácilmente.

– Te conozco desde que eras pequeño y hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, sé cuándo necesitas hablar de algo que no puedes con el resto de tu manada o con tu propia familia. ¿Me equivoco?

– No, no te equivocas – le dio la razón borrando su sonrisa.

– Cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que te tiene inquieto?

– Es... Sasuke.

– ¿Más problemas con el nuevo? – preguntó en tono jocoso con la intención de aligerar el ambiente, pero por el rostro serio que mantenía el rubio, supo enseguida que se trataba de algo grave.

– Le gusta la sangre – respondió Naruto con un tono severo mirándole a los ojos.

– ¿Qué? – soltó Kakashi confuso – espera, rebobina, ¿cómo que le gusta la sangre? ¿Cuándo la ha probado?

– Hace unos días, retó a Kiba y durante la pelea, se transformó parcialmente – comenzó a explicarle – entonces...

– ¿Retó a Kiba? – preguntó sorprendido – ¿ya está tratando de ascender? Pero si hace nada que fue mordido. ¿Y qué pasa con Sai? ¿Le ha derrotado?

Naruto sonrió ligeramente ante la anormal reacción de Kakashi. Jamás le había visto tan sorprendido por algo y le parecía divertido, aunque lo hubiese disfrutado más si no estuviese tan preocupado por tantas cosas.

– Es una larga historia que prometo contarte en otro momento con más calma y, sobre todo, más tiempo.

– Lo siento, se me había olvidado que tienes prisa – se disculpó el hombre – es que me parece asombroso y no en el buen sentido. En toda mi vida como hombre-lobo, jamás había visto que un recién mordido, que es como un pequeño lobezno que apenas puede sostenerse en pie, quiera estar ya en la parte más alta de la jerarquía.

– Ya, bueno, no es que lo justifique, pero tiene sus motivos, unos que son difíciles de sacárselos de la cabeza – suspiró con pesadez – no tienes ni idea de lo terco que puede llegar a ser – miró a Kakashi con una sonrisa relajada, lo cual contrastaba con la preocupación que había estado reflejando tan sólo unos momentos antes.

“ _Interesante_ ”, pensó el alfa adulto sonriendo él también, aunque la ocultó disimulando que se rascaba la barba de dos días que tenía.

– Bueno, la cuestión es que... – se centró Naruto en el tema al percatarse de que se desviaba de él – … durante la pelea, se transformó parcialmente y atacó sin piedad a Kiba. Cuando comenzó a transformarse, no me lo pude creer, así que por eso tardé un poco en reaccionar y llamarle para que parase, pero... deberías haberle visto...

Kakashi observó en silencio cómo el adolescente se detenía, miraba hacia el suelo y fruncía el ceño con profunda preocupación al recordar aquel impactante momento.

– Podía verlo en sus ojos – continuó – podía ver cómo disfrutaba desgarrando la piel de Kiba con sus dientes, cómo le gustaba la sangre que estaba probando... estaba fuera de control, Kakashi, tanto que ni aullando se paró.

Naruto apartó los ojos del suelo y los centró en los de Kakashi.

– Tuve que morderle para detenerle – le dijo con seriedad.

Al escuchar todo aquello, el adulto no pudo evitar preocuparse también.

– Te preocupa no saber cómo vas a controlarle completamente transformado y en su primera luna llena o si vas a poner hacerlo siquiera – afirmó leyendo perfectamente lo que pasaba por la mente de su pupilo.

– No soy su alfa biológico y... ya sabes que eso complica las cosas – soltó cansado mientras se frotaba las sienes.

Kakashi le observó pensativo antes de darle información que quizás le fuera útil, dependiendo de la situación.

– A lo largo de mis años como hombre-lobo, me he cruzado con algunos casos en los que un hombre-lobo que ha perdido a su alfa biológico ha llegado a reconocer, inconscientemente, a otro alfa, consiguiendo éste que le obedezca y aplacar su estado, y logrando que se calmen por temer herir a su nuevo alfa – le explicó.

– ¿Crees que es el caso? – le preguntó Naruto sintiendo un cierto optimismo pero cauteloso.

– No lo sé, la respuesta la tienes tú. ¿Crees que Sasuke te reconoce como su alfa?

Naruto se quedó con los ojos fijos en la cara del adulto, aunque Kakashi podía ver que realmente no le miraba, sino que estaba centrado en hallar la respuesta en su interior. Tras unos segundos, Naruto apartó la mirada y la centró de nuevo en el suelo con una sonrisa triste en su boca.

– No lo creo – respondió casi en un susurro sintiéndose decepcionado – pese a que dice querer ayudarme, ha sido muy reticente en muchas ocasiones y, teniendo en cuenta lo que me costó pararle para que dejase de hacer daño a Kiba, no creo que realmente me haya aceptado como su alfa.

– ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? – volvió a preguntarle ahora que conocía mejor la situación.

– No – le contestó levantando la mirada hacia él – es parte de mi manada pese a todo, y es mi deber como alfa. Además, le hice una promesa a Sasuke.

– Está bien – acabó accediendo Kakashi, aunque seguía reticente – pero entonces te llevarás algo contigo – le dijo antes de levantarse y adentrarse en el interior de su casa, dejando a Naruto desconcertado.

Naruto esperó allí bajó la sombra del porche durante un par de minutos, hasta que el plateado cabello de Kakashi apareció por la puerta. El adolescente pudo ver que llevaba algo en sus manos que al principio no pudo ver bien, pero en cuanto lo hizo, lo reconoció de inmediato, provocando que frunciera el ceño con intensidad.

– No – dijo antes de que siquiera Kakashi pudiera llegar hasta él.

– Naruto, debes llevarlo contigo y usarlo con Sasuke.

– No, no voy a hacerlo – seguía rehusándose – le causará mucho daño y no quiero herirlo si puedo evitarlo.

– No podrás evitarlo. ya sabes que una de las maneras de controlar las transformaciones es a través del dolor, y te aseguro que necesitarás usar este método con él porque las cadenas que seguramente llevarás en la camioneta no serán suficiente para controlarle por lo que me acabas de contar – Kakashi trató de hacerle entrar en razón.

El adulto vislumbró duda en el joven rostro del rubio, así que decidió continuar con su argumento para lograr que se llevase aquel collar de afilados pinchos que sujetaba en sus manos.

– Sasuke es fuerte y sus instintos son mayores que los del resto de tu manada, así que te aseguro que, si no usas todos los medios posibles, va a ser un peligro para él mismo y para los que estén cerca de él.

Mientras decía aquello, Kakashi se había ido acercando hasta Naruto y había dejado el collar a un lado del suelo de madera, para tomar asiento al lado del rubio y colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de éste.

– Es mejor prevenir que curar, Naruto. Llévatelas, así podrás controlarle al cien por cien pese a que no te reconozca como su alfa, y no tendrás que preocuparte de que os ataque a ti y a Ino.

Al escuchar el nombre de su amiga, no pudo seguir negándose. Ya tenía suficiente con lo que estaba pasando como para añadir más peligro a la ecuación por dejar que sus emociones se interpusieran en medio de un argumento con peso. Además, ¿no le había prometido a Sasuke que usaría todos los métodos posibles para detenerle si así era necesario?

Naruto se frotó las sienes una vez más y soltó un gran suspiro, sintiéndose cansado emocionalmente. No le gustaba la idea, pero debía hacerlo, no quería romper su promesa. Debía llevarse ese collar con pinchos y ponérselo a Sasuke para que no pudiera hacer daño a nadie.

– De acuerdo, me lo llevaré – le dijo a Kakashi tomando con cuidado aquel collar.

– Me alegro. Te aseguro que me quedo mucho más tranquilo ahora – le comentó apretando levemente los hombros del rubio.

– Será mejor que me vaya ya, no quiero hacer enfadar a Sasuke por llegar más tarde de la hora que le dije.

Naruto se puso en pie con el collar en la mano izquierda. Kakashi le imitó y, con cuidado de no pincharse, atrajo al rubio hacia sí en un abrazo. Para él, era como su hijo, le había criado en cierto modo y le había visto crecer, por lo que no podía evitar preocuparse por él.

– Ten un buen viaje y ten cuidado – le dijo a modo de despedida antes de soltarle.

– Lo tendré – le respondió sabiendo que su mentor no se refería únicamente a la carretera.

Naruto bajó los escalones del porche y se encaminó a la camioneta. Cuando llegó hasta ella, levantó la lona de la parte trasera y dejó aquel collar junto a las cadenas, tapando todo de nuevo con la lona. Después, abrió la puerta del conductor, introduciéndose en el interior del vehículo y encendiendo el motor para dirigirse a la casa de los Uchiha.

***

Sasuke tuvo que cerrarle la puerta en las narices a su hermano cuando Naruto había llegado para recogerle porque no dejaba de burlarse de él. Le había dicho a su familia que esa noche la pasaría en la casa del rubio porque éste le había suplicado de rodillas que le ayudara a estudiar ahora que se encontraba bien y él como buena persona que era, no podía dejar un caso perdido como era el rubio a su merced.

Pero, claro, su hermano no se lo había tragado y se había estado burlando de él diciendo que, como por fin tenía un amigo, quería experimentar por primera vez una fiesta de pijamas y seguramente había obligado al pobre Naruto de alguna manera. El susodicho no había podido evitar reírse de los comentarios de Itachi pese a que no se había bajado de la camioneta a petición de Sasuke.

Cuando estaba cerca de la casa del moreno, éste le había llamado para decirle que esperase en el vehículo, que él salía de su casa ya porque su hermano estaba muy pesado y no quería darle más munición para usar en su contra.

Naruto no había querido contradecirle porque ya había podido escuchar a Itachi durante la llamada y lo irritado que estaba Sasuke con él, aunque eso sólo le provocó risas que tuvo que aguantar para no molestar aún más al moreno.

La verdad era que le había venido bien aquello. La relación de hermanos de aquellos dos, el comportamiento relajado de Itachi y ver a Sasuke despreocupado habían logrado que se olvidase de todos sus problemas aunque fuese momentáneamente. Reírse era terapéutico, ojalá pudiera hacerlo más a menudo.

El ruido de la puerta del copiloto abriéndose y cerrándose le trajo de nuevo a la realidad, y al voltear la cabeza a su derecha, pudo ver cómo Sasuke estaba sentado a su lado con una mochila entre sus piernas y se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

– ¿Todo listo? – le preguntó Naruto.

– Sí. Siento haberte hecho esperar aquí, pero Itachi estaba muy pesado – se disculpó el moreno.

– No te preocupes – le tranquilizó – ¿has tenido algún problema con tus padres?

– No, sólo me han dicho que no me sobreesfuerce.

– De acuerdo. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha – dijo mientras se ponía en camino hacia la casa de Ino.

En el interior de la camioneta, solamente se podía escuchar la música de la radio de fondo, creando el ambiente típico de un viaje por carretera. O al menos debería ser así, porque Sasuke estaba tenso y también podía notar que Naruto lo estaba, pese a que trataba de portarse con normalidad.

– No nos hemos visto desde hace unos días – rompió el silencio Sasuke.

– Ya – fue la escueta respuesta del rubio.

– Desde la pelea con Kiba – continuó el moreno con cautela y vio cómo las facciones del alfa se tensaban.

Naruto no respondió. Sabía que tarde o temprano, Sasuke sacaría el tema así que no le sorprendía que lo hiciese ahora, y más teniendo en cuenta que no se habían podido ver.

– Me tuve que esforzar mucho y llevar mi cuerpo al límite durante la pelea como para estar tan agotado que apenas he podido levantarme de mi cama e ir a clases – siguió Sasuke.

– ¿No recuerdas nada? – preguntó Naruto.

– No, tampoco sé si has venido a verme o no, aunque mis padres dicen que no he tenido visita.

Sasuke había soltado aquel comentario como si no tuviera importancia, pero Naruto podía notar que estaba decepcionado porque no había ido a verle.

– Lo siento, he estado ocupado con todo el tema del celo de Ino y la luna llena. Sabía que te recuperarías pronto – le contestó el rubio.

Y no era mentira lo que le contaba, sin embargo, tampoco era toda la verdad. Le había impactado ver el lado de Sasuke, ver lo que había disfrutaba mientras destrozaba la piel de Kiba, que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para reflexionar y arreglar ciertas cosas.

– Mis padres me dijeron que me llevaste a casa y que les dijiste que me había desmayado en clase de educación física. Que seguramente había caído agotado por tantos trabajos de clase y los entrenamientos de natación, y que deberían dejarme dormir y descansar durante unos días – le comentó Sasuke –. Aun así, creo que llamaron a un médico para que me echase un vistazo, y como éste parecía concordar contigo, decidieron hacerte caso.

– Algo tenía que decirles para no levantar sospechas de lo ocurrido – trató de sonreír con naturalidad, pero se notaba que su sonrisa era forzada.

– ¿Y qué fue lo que ocurrió? – por fin fue directo al grano y preguntar lo que realmente deseaba saber – supongo que no recuerdo nada por el agotamiento, que las heridas que pudiera hacerme Kiba se curaron antes de llevarme a casa y...

– No tenías ninguna – le cortó Naruto.

– ¿Kiba no me atacó en ningún momento? – preguntó confuso.

– No lo hizo – le respondió el alfa.

– ¿Solamente me dediqué a esquivarle y esconderme? Así que estuvo jugando al gato y al ratón conmigo y supongo que perdí ante él – comentó desanimado.

– No, no lo hizo – repitió el rubio.

Sasuke estaba cada vez más confuso, no entendía qué había ocurrido y las respuestas de Naruto no le estaban ayudando en nada a aclararse. Estaba a punto de pedirle que fuera menos enigmático cuando Naruto habló antes de que él pudiera hacerlo.

– Y... no perdiste.

El moreno no se movió ni un ápice durante unos segundos. Su cuerpo era incapaz de moverse, tal vez era porque ni siquiera su cerebro parecía funcionar, era como si se hubiera bloqueado. No se había esperado para nada aquel descubrimiento.

– ¿Le vencí? – todavía algo incrédulo, pero con una sonrisa que reflejaba que estaba contento con aquel descubrimiento – eso es... ¡genial!

Si hubiese podido, habría dado saltos de alegría, pero esa euforia que sentía fue disipándose al ver el serio rostro de Naruto. ¿Por qué no le alegraba esa noticia? Sabía que el rubio había estado tratando de quitarle la idea de hacerse beta ahora mismo, que debía esperar, pero le estaba demostrando que se equivocaba, que sí estaba preparado para ese puesto. Entonces, ¿por qué no se alegraba?

– ¿En serio no recuerdas nada?

– No, lo último que recuerdo es que Kiba me encontró y atrapó; después, está todo negro – Sasuke se esforzaba por tratar de recordar – lo último que viene a mi mente no es una escena como tal de lo que ocurrió, sino...

Sasuke dejó la frase en el aire, tratando de centrarse en aquel momento, pero conforme más trataba de recordar, más le costaba, pero a la vez, más fuerte le venía aquella sensación, aquella mezcla de dolor y placer... aquel sabor.

– ¿Qué pasó, Naruto? ¿Qué hice? – le preguntó preocupado.

El rubio aminoró la velocidad. Sabía que no iba a ser una conversación fácil, por lo que estaba haciendo algo de tiempo para no llegar tan pronto a casa de Ino.

– Te transformaste.

– ¿Me...? – trató de formular la pregunta, pero estaba tan sorprendido que no le salían las palabras.

– Parcialmente – especificó Naruto – no sé si lo hubieses hecho por completo si no llego a detenerte.

Nada más terminar de decir aquello, Sasuke se llevó inconscientemente la mano a la nuca, donde el alfa le había mordido aunque no se acordase de ello.

– ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Lo hice a propósito? – volteó su rostro para mirar al rubio con la mano aún en su nuca.

– No lo sé, y no creo que fuera tu intención, ni siquiera sabes cómo hacerlo, pero... no sé, quizás te viste acorralado y tu instinto se despertó y... – se quedó callado como pensativo.

Le había estado dando muchas vueltas, y aquella era la única explicación que se le ocurría.

– Creo que tu instinto de supervivencia se activó, es posible que pensaras que tu vida corría peligro y simplemente tu parte animal salió para evitarlo.

– ¿Es por eso por lo que no me acuerdo de nada? – por fin dejó caer la mano de su nuca.

– Sí, al transformarte sin saber controlarlo, tu parte humana desapareció y tu parte animal tomó el control.

– ¿Kiba está bien? – se preocupó por el chico. Que no le cayese bien no significaba que quisiera verlo herido.

– Sí, físicamente está bien, creo que solamente su ego es lo que salió realmente herido.

– ¿Y cómo es que nadie ha aprovechado estos días que apenas he podido salir de la cama para hacerme pagar por lo que le hice a Kiba? – le preguntó decaído.

– Cuando se trata de desafíos, no se toman represalias, se respetan los resultados, por lo que no te hubiesen atacado si... lo hubiesen sabido.

– ¿Qué? – dijo Sasuke confuso.

Naruto soltó un suspiro antes de darle una explicación.

– Le pedí que no le comentara a nadie lo ocurrido por ahora, que ya lo haría yo cuando pasase la luna llena.

– ¿Por qué? - preguntó el moreno desorientado.

– Porque, por una parte, no quería preocupar a nadie teniendo en cuenta los problemas que ya teníamos. Y, por otra parte, quería comprobar cuánto recordabas de lo ocurrido.

Lo que no le iba a decir era que, aunque lo que le había explicado sobre que el resto de la manada no toman represalias por lo ocurrido en los retos, sí que temía que alguno de la suya lo hiciera, ya que aún no había buen ambiente y no estaban del todo unidos.

Después de aquello, Sasuke se quedó en silencio el resto del camino hasta la casa de Ino y Naruto no quiso interrumpir sus pensamientos, porque le había soltado demasiada información que necesitaba procesar.

***

No podía evitar dejar su mirada fija en esas gruesas cadenas que Naruto llevaba al hombro, pero no eran ellas lo que le preocupaban, sino… aquel collar de pinchos que podía ver mezclado entre todas las cadenas. Las feromonas de Ino todavía llegaban hasta su nariz y, aunque durante el viaje había tratado de abrir la ventana para apartar el olor y evitar que su miembro despertase, lo único que había logrado era que Naruto le pidiera que cerrase para evitar que el viento se llevase el aroma hacia otras manadas de lobos de la zona. Así que allí estaba ahora, tratando de ocultar como podía su erección aunque era posible que Naruto estuviera en su misma situación.

Sasuke se detuvo y miró durante unos segundos tras de sí. Tan sólo se veía bosque a su espalda y ni siquiera podía identificar dónde se encontraban, pero no era cerca de su casa ni de lejos. Se habían adentrado demasiado en el parque nacional, habían ido por caminos y senderos que ni él conocía. Una cosa estaba segura… estaba en medio de la nada.

– ¿Vamos, Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto al ver cómo se quedaba atrás.

– Sí. Lo siento.

Siguió a su alfa hacia el interior de la cabaña. Estaba bastante deteriorada y las maderas a sus pies crujían ante el peso de los tres. Una auténtica cabaña de caza abandonada, con algunas latas llenas de polvo de comida rápida en sus estanterías.

Instintivamente, miró la mano de Naruto cuando dejó todas las cadenas en el suelo a excepción de la más aterradora de todas. Ino se acercó hacia una de las cadenas del suelo, cogiéndola y entrando en la habitación del fondo. Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke fue a coger una de las cadenas, Naruto detuvo su brazo y le impidió hacerlo, abriendo una de las trampillas en dirección al sótano.

– Sasuke… lo siento, pero… esto va a dolerte.

– ¿Ino estará a salvo? – preguntó el moreno.

– Sí, siempre que te pongas esto – comentó Naruto, elevando el collar de pinchos.

– ¿Es otro de tus morbos raros? – sonrió Sasuke.

– Ojalá lo fuera – dijo Naruto – no quería llegar a esto, Sasuke, pero tus instintos son difíciles de controlar y, por ahora, el dolor es lo único que hace que te vuelvas humano. En luna llena es casi imposible volver a ser humano, ni siquiera el dolor suele funcionar pero… es cierto que ayuda a no perder completamente la razón.

– ¿Vas a clavarme pinchos en el cuello? – preguntó Sasuke ahora asustado, agarrándose la garganta con sus manos.

– Eres un hombre-lobo, tus heridas sanarán, pero… de verdad que lo siento, Sasuke, el dolor va a ser intenso.

Estaba asustado, pero… ¿quién no lo estaría viendo esos pinchos que iban a clavarle en el cuello? Naruto le aseguraba que estaría bien pese al dolor, pero… es que precisamente tenía miedo al dolor que iba a sufrir.

– Voy a subir a encadenar a Ino y bajo enseguida, ¿vale?

– De acuerdo. Aquí te espero con… este trasto de tortura que quieres ponerme – sonrió Sasuke pese a los nervios.

El chirrido de la puerta fue lo único que escuchó antes de que Naruto se perdiera escaleras arriba. Se acercó hasta ese aparato de tortura para tomarlo en sus manos. Los pinchos estaban afilados, tanto… que al tocarlos con cuidado sintió el dolor en sus yemas, sacando una leve gota de sangre de su pulgar.

– Joder – susurró antes de llevarse la mano a la boca y lamer la poca sangre que salía – sí que parece un aparato de tortura.

– No te preocupes, no te matará – le explicó Naruto viendo lo preocupado que estaba.

– Si crees que es necesario que lo lleve… no te lo impediré aunque, no me hace nada de gracia.

– Menos a mí. Tan sólo he tenido que ponérselo a una persona. Gaara – susurró Naruto – sus instintos asesinos bajo luna llena eran incontrolables, me dolió mucho tener que ponerle esto, pero… no había más remedio. Lentamente empezó a controlarse, lo aprenderás con el tiempo y no te hará falta esto nuevamente.

– Eso está muy afilado, Naruto.

– Lo sé, lo sé bien – comentó – Kakashi también me lo tuvo que poner a mí cuando era niño, no podían controlarme. Lamento esto, Sasuke, pero de verdad que nunca antes he tenido a un rastreador en mi manada y, para colmo, tus instintos son muy buenos, Sasuke, demasiado. Serán mejores que los de Gaara e incluso que los míos, estoy seguro de ello. No me queda otra opción que hacer esto hasta que puedas controlarte.

– ¿Vas a irte con Ino? – preguntó Sasuke.

– No, ella estará bien arriba. Voy a quedarme contigo toda la noche y te vigilaré. ¿Te quedas más tranquilo si estoy aquí?

– Sí. La verdad es que sí.

En aquel húmedo sótano era imposible ver la luna, ni siquiera había una ventana, pero según Naruto, era mejor que no la viera pese a sentir sus efectos. Lo sentó en el suelo, con la espalda contra uno de los pilares de carga y se aseguró que la cadena quedase completamente apretada a su cuerpo. Sasuke no podría moverse ni un milímetro de allí. Sólo escuchar el leve quejido cuando apretó la cadena hizo que algo se removiera dentro de Naruto. Nunca era fácil tener que hacer aquello, ver el sufrimiento de los demás, pero… por algún motivo, imaginarse a Sasuke sufriendo con ese collar le rompía el corazón.

– ¿Vas a ponérmelo ahora?

– Voy a esperar a que te transformes – comentó Naruto – no es lo más indicado pero…

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque cuando te transformes es posible que quieras morderme – sonrió Naruto – no sé si podré acercarme a ti, pero… si te pongo ahora el collar el dolor será demasiado intenso.

– Pero es más seguro para ti.

– Da igual. Esperaré a que empieces a transformarte.

Naruto se sentó frente a Sasuke, a una distancia prudencial para esperar el cambio. Desde donde estaba, podía percibir perfectamente el aroma del celo de Ino, provocando en él una leve erección que trataba de contener. Miró a Sasuke, él también parecía sentirlo porque había cierto bulto en sus pantalones. Era algo normal en esta época del celo.

Observó el reloj en su muñeca. Ya era de noche y, por la respiración entrecortada y casi de dolor de Sasuke, se dio cuenta de que la transformación empezaba. Su cuerpo temblaba y las muecas de dolor se hicieron presentes en su rostro. ¡ _Tenía que hacerlo ahora_! No podía esperar más tiempo o sería un problema.

Se levantó con rapidez, moviendo el collar entre sus dedos y produciendo ese ruido metálico que captó la afilada y cambiante mirada de Sasuke. ¡ _No era Sasuke_! Podía verlo en sus ojos, en cómo le miraba con ira y gruñía. Se acercó a él, aunque tuvo que dar un paso atrás al verle lanzar la boca como si quisiera morderle por acercarse, lo que hizo que Naruto endureciera la mirada y lanzase aquel aterrador aullido desde lo más profundo de su ser. Hasta Ino debió escuchar aquello, los pájaros dejaron de cantar, los grillos detuvieron su incesante y molesto grillar y, hasta por un segundo, pareció que la brisa dejó de mover los árboles. Sasuke se quedó inmóvil segundos antes de lanzar aquel alarido de dolor al sentir las púas clavándose en su cuello, dejando que la sangre brotase y chorrease por su cuello.

– Lo siento, Sasuke – susurró Naruto – es por tu bien.

¡ _Enfurecido_! Así estaba. Las cadenas empezaron a hacer un estruendoso ruido entre los bruscos movimientos de Sasuke por intentar soltarse y, cuanta más fuerza ejercía, más se clavaban esas púas en su cuello, consiguiendo que el corazón de Naruto se oprimiera al verle sufrir de aquella manera. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada excepto aguantar a que la luna llena pasase y los efectos cesasen por completo.

***

Sus ojos querían cerrarse, pero no podía permitirse ese lujo. Desde donde estaba y con su audición superdesarrollada, escuchaba a Ino en el piso superior, revolviéndose, queriendo soltarse a como diera lugar y seguramente irse con algún macho para ser fecundada por culpa del celo. Estaba fuera de sí y daba gracias que los dos machos más cercanos estuvieran en el sótano, porque aunque en el caso más hipotético de que consiguiera soltarse, bajaría con ellos. No por nada había buscado un lugar tan apartado de toda civilización.

Sasuke, en cambio, era un caso aparte, seguía gruñendo, tratando de soltarse, excitado por culpa del olfato y ese olor lleno de hormonas que venía desde el piso superior donde se encontraba Ino. Lo único que podía hacer Naruto era alejarse de él y ver cómo se revolvía con violencia, clavándose aquellas púas cada vez más profundas y viendo gotear la sangre por su cuello.

Empezaba a entender en ese instante lo que tuvo que pasar Kakashi con él al ponerle ese collar, porque ver la escena no era en absoluto agradable. Estaba preocupado por Sasuke y a cada gota de sangre que salía, su corazón se rompía un poco más por tener que llegar hasta ese punto para frenarle.

¡ _Iba a ser una larga noche_! Lo sabía de sobra. Movió su mano hasta el pantalón y se recolocó el miembro como pudo para evitar que le doliera ante la erección que empezaba a sufrir. No podía evitar de ninguna forma aquella consecuencia, no teniendo a Ino en la misma casa y menos aún… en luna llena. Naruto cerró los ojos un segundo y respiró hondo. Sacó de su bolsillo la moneda antigua que Kakashi le regaló y la movió entre sus dedos, centrándose en ella para evitar su propio cambio, para evitar mirar a Sasuke y a la vez… intentar controlar esa erección y bajarla, algo que parecía imposible en ese instante.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, pero Naruto mantenía su respiración intentando no escuchar los aullidos y gruñidos de ese chico. Cuando abrió los ojos, habían pasado seis largas horas de aquella tortuosa noche y él mismo empezaba a sentir que los efectos de la luna llena empezaban a pasar, aunque todavía eran fuertes para esos dos.

– Aguanta un poco más, Sasuke – le susurró, aunque era más una frase para calmarse él al verle sufrir que otra cosa.

– Nar… Naru… - escuchó que susurraban frente a él, lo que hizo que abriera los ojos al instante.

¡ _Era la voz de Sasuke_! No tenía duda alguna, pero no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Aún faltaban un par de horas para que el efecto pasase pero él estaba hablando. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera recuperando ya su razonamiento humano?

– Due… due….le – le susurró Sasuke con la cabeza agachada, pero Naruto entendió el motivo de mantenerla así al ver aquellas gotas cayendo sobre la madera. Estaba llorando por el dolor.

Con rapidez se acercó hacia él, dejando que las manos del moreno se agarrasen con fuerza a sus brazos, clavándole aquellas uñas lobeznas y sosteniendo el pequeño quejido de dolor que estaba por escaparse al sentir cómo se clavaban en su piel. Cuando levantó la cabeza, sus ojos habían vuelto a ese color tan característico, un azul precioso pero tan frío como si hubieran congelado un océano entero. Volvía a sufrir los efectos de la luna llena y ahora lo tenía agarrado. Parecía que iba a atacarle, cuando Naruto gruñó con fuerza evitando que Sasuke continuase.

– Céntrate, Sasuke – le gritó – puedes hacerlo, busca ese sonido que te calma.

– No… no puedo… no puedo oírlo – lloraba Sasuke frente a él, cambiando sus ojos de ese negro profundo humano al azul océano presa del animal enloquecido.

– Búscalo, cálmate y búscalo.

Todavía no podía creerse que Sasuke estuviera reaccionando a su voz, ni que estuviera luchando contra su parte animal en aquella situación. Sus lágrimas se intensificaban, no estaba seguro si por el dolor de las púas en su cuello o por la lucha que mantenía consigo mismo para no atacarle a él. Aun así, era sorprendente que un novato, y más uno con la fuerza que tenía Sasuke y sus instintos, estuviera reaccionando tan rápido. Gaara no entró en sí en su primera luna llena hasta que el sol pasó hacia las once de la mañana. Aún no había amanecido y Sasuke estaba lentamente volviendo en sí, lo que sólo le indicaba a Naruto la fuerza de voluntad que tenía ese chico por algún motivo que él desconocía.

– Respira – susurró Naruto cerca de su oído.

– No te acerques tanto – le dijo Sasuke – no quiero hacerte daño – apretó sus manos en los brazos de Naruto.

– Sólo respira.

– Aléjate de mí. No puedo controlarlo.

– Sí puedes – le añadió Naruto – aún no ha amanecido y estoy hablando contigo – le sonrió para intentar calmarle – lo estás haciendo bien. Busca ese sonido que te relaja.

– No puedo oírlo – lloraba Sasuke.

– ¿Qué sonido es? – preguntó esta vez Naruto rompiendo su propia norma.

Nunca le había interesado saber los sonidos o las formas en que su manada se relajaba, más que nada porque tenía que ser algo personal y no algo que él pudiera utilizar en cualquier momento en su contra. Ni siquiera su manada sabía cómo él se relajaba con aquella moneda.

– Tu corazón – le confesó Sasuke – el latido de tu corazón – repitió entre jadeos de dolor.

¡ _No esperaba aquello_! Le había pillado por sorpresa y es que nadie había elegido algo tan personal ni algo que estuviera vivo, más que nada… porque era posible que esa persona sufriera algo, ya fuera que se alejase, que no estuviera en los momentos oportunos o que pudiera morir, entonces se quedarían sin poder relajarse del todo.

– Mal elegido – sonrió Naruto, pero tomó la cabeza de Sasuke con fuerza y se elevó un poco para poder apoyar la cabeza del moreno contra su pecho y que escuchase su corazón luchando por calmarse.

– Estás… nervioso – le confesó Sasuke al escuchar el latido finalmente.

– Sí, lo estoy. Sólo escúchalo, ¿vale? Voy a bajar su pulso, dame un momento para que me calme.

El agarre de Sasuke empezó a soltarse lentamente y Naruto sintió sus brazos empezando a curarse de sus garras. Se estaba relajando, todo el cuerpo del moreno empezaba a ser como un peso muerto y el collar se destensaba un poco.

– Duele – le agregó Sasuke de nuevo algo más calmado, sin mover la cabeza del pecho de Naruto.

– Si me prometes que seguirás escuchando mi corazón, puedo intentar destensar un poco el collar, pero si vuelves a tu parte animal, soltaré y se clavará de nuevo.

– Vale.

– Esto dolerá un poco, aguanta.

Naruto colocó sus manos sobre el collar, apretando sus manos en él para poder abrirlo, clavándose él también aquellas púas. Sus manos empezaron a sangrar, pero observó cómo iban saliendo lentamente del cuello del moreno dándole un respiro de aquel dolor y empezando a cicatrizar de nuevo pese a la sangre seca que seguía manchando su cuello y camiseta.

– Gracias – comentó Sasuke con los ojos cerrados, pero al separarse un poco del pecho de Naruto para mirarle a los ojos, se dio cuenta de la sangre que corría por los brazos del rubio por estar sosteniendo las púas por él - ¿Qué haces? Te estás haciendo daño.

– Puedo aguantar un rato este dolor por ti – le añadió Naruto – sólo quedan unas horas para que amanezca.

– Naruto… - susurró Sasuke mirándole tan fijamente a los ojos, que el rubio no pudo evitar fijarse en ellos. Eran oscuros y le gustaban, porque significaba que seguía siendo humano – tu latido… se acelera.

– Lo sé – comentó Naruto.

– ¿No puedes bajarlo? Me tensa que sea tan rápido.

– Imposible ahora – sonrió Naruto – tengo demasiadas ganas de hacer algo…

– ¿El qué?

– Esto – susurró antes de recorrer la distancia que le faltaba hasta sus labios, golpeando la cabeza de Sasuke contra la columna de atrás e inmovilizándole allí, colando su lengua dentro de la cavidad de Sasuke y besándole con pasión.


	14. Lobos árticos

El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche. Frente a él, una pila de platos se escurrían lentamente y tan sólo un par de vasos más esperaban bajo sus mojadas manos llenas de jabón para ser fregados. Sus ojos se desviaron entonces hacia la ventana. Tan sólo había oscuridad al otro lado, una intensa y aterradora oscuridad que se disipó en cuanto las nubes siguieron su curso y dejaron que la luna llena iluminase su jardín.

Las noches de luna llena siempre eran difíciles. Cuando era un niño, ni siquiera caía en qué luna habría, tampoco le interesaba saberlo, pero desde que conocía la existencia de aquellas criaturas que rondaban en la noche, todo había cambiado. Siempre miraba los calendarios, no para fijarse en qué día era, sino para fijarse en la pequeña anotación en la que nadie se fijaba, esos pequeños dibujos que indicaban qué luna habría cada día al caer la noche.

Terminó de fregar los últimos dos vasos y los apiló junto al montón que había dejado ya para secar. Era lo único que podía hacer hoy para ayudar en casa. A Kushina la habían llamado de emergencia para ir al hospital. Estaban teniendo algunos casos raros. ¡ _Era luna llena_! Minato sabía bien a lo que se enfrentaban, pero los médicos… sólo veían entrar pacientes creyendo que habrían sufrido algún accidente. No le gustaba la idea de que su esposa fuera al hospital esas noches, pero la verdad era que solían llamarla por los casos inesperados que surgían.

El timbre de la casa sonó en el momento en que buscaba algo más que poder hacer. Quería mantenerse ocupado por dos motivos; uno, para ayudar a su esposa y que pudiera descansar por la mañana tras una ajetreada jornada laboral nocturna, y la otra, porque él tampoco podría dormir sabiendo que su hijo estaba ahí fuera en plena luna llena.

No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para imaginarse quién podría estar al otro lado de la puerta. Seguramente Kakashi estaba preocupado por él, era rutinario que vigilase su casa en noches como ésa aunque pocas veces se dignaba a entrar y, mucho menos, le molestaba tocando el timbre. Tan sólo hacía vigilancia desde fuera. Estaba claro que algo le tenía preocupado en los últimos días.

Abrió la puerta dispuesto a decirle que estaba bien, que no necesitaba un niñero, pero al ver un par de juegos de mesa bajo su brazo y esa sonrisa de “niño bueno”, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y empezó a reír al ver esa faceta de Kakashi frente a él.

\- ¿Noche de juegos? – preguntó Kakashi.

\- ¿En serio? ¿En plena luna llena?

\- No voy a morderte y me siento más tranquilo estando contigo.

\- ¿Hoy no vas a vigilar mi casa desde fuera?

\- Prefiero estar dentro contigo.

\- Yo preferiría que protegieras a mi mujer – le sonrió Minato.

\- Kurenai está ahora mismo en el hospital vigilándola y confío plenamente en las capacidades de mi beta. Conozco a Kurenai… le arrancaría literalmente las pelotas a cualquier “lobito” que se acercase a tu esposa. Créeme, yo no me metería con ella. Las hembras suelen ser más radicales que los machos.

\- Eso es cierto – comentó Minato al haber estudiado el comportamiento animal durante los últimos años – las hembras suelen ser más extremistas. Si salen pacíficas son más pacíficas que los machos, pero si salen con genio… pueden ser hasta más peligrosas que ellos.

\- Sí – sonrió Kakashi.

\- No suelen tener un punto medio, o a un extremo o al otro. O tranquilas o agresivas – sonrió – créeme, tu mujer está en las mejores manos posibles. ¿Monopoly o carcassonne? – preguntó Kakashi elevando las dos cajas.

\- Carcassonne – indicó el rubio – el monopoly me aburre un poco. Naruto no dejaba de jugar a ese juego de niño.

Se apartó de la puerta para dejar pasar a Kakashi al interior de la vivienda. Aquel ambiente hogareño que se respiraba en el hogar del rubio era una sensación sin igual para el lobo. ¡ _Estaba locamente enamorado de él_! No podía evitarlo y, aun así, seguía pensando que había tomado la mejor decisión, porque no quería meterle en ese mundo de locos. A veces… todavía pensaba cómo habría sido su vida si hubieran permanecido juntos, si aquella casa hubiera sido de ambos, ¡ _pero no lo era_! Y de eso trató de mentalizarse nuevamente.

\- No hace falta que prepares nada para mí – comentó Kakashi al ver a Minato ir hacia la cocina – no quiero dormirme hoy.

\- ¿Ni un café para mantenerte despierto?

\- El café me altera más – sonrió Kakashi – estoy bien así, gracias. Sólo un vaso de agua.

\- De acuerdo.

Mientras Minato preparaba un vaso de agua y otro de zumo para él, Kakashi abría el juego y buscaba la primera ficha con la que empezar.

\- ¿Has jugado alguna vez? – preguntó Kakashi.

\- Sí, jugué una vez. Es un juego de estrategia, ir consiguiendo territorios e ir completando el mapa – sonrió – hay una libreta en el cajón de debajo de la mesilla, para anotar los puntos.

\- Perfecto entonces.

Ambos se sentaron frente a la pequeña mesa del salón, esparciendo las fichas para dar inicio a una noche de juegos de mesa. Hacía años que no disfrutaban de algo tan sencillo como aquello, era muy posible que desde que Minato se casó.

\- Nunca te pregunté, pero… es sobre tu manada – intentó hablar Minato, colocando una de sus fichas sobre una abadía del mapa que construían.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber de mi manada?

\- Verás… me preguntaba… si fuiste tú quien…

¡ _Tema difícil_! ¿Cómo decirle a alguien a quien le tenías tanto aprecio si había sido tan cabrón como para convertir a gente inocente en hombres lobo como él? ¿Y por qué hacerlo? ¿Por egoísmo de no estar solo? ¿Por querer una manada? ¿Por poder? No estaba seguro y por ese motivo, nunca se atrevió a preguntar nada.

\- ¿Les mordió? – preguntó Kakashi, terminando la frase que Minato había dejado incompleta - ¿Quieres saber si yo les mordí? ¿Si son mi manada original?

\- S-Sí – confirmó aunque su mano se había quedado paralizada en el tablero, incapaz de soltar la ficha.

\- Sí. Yo les mordí a todos ellos – le aclaró, viendo cierto temor en sus ojos.

Su reacción era lógica al enterarse de algo como aquello. Se conocían desde el instituto y era cierto que el metabolismo de Kakashi le hacía siempre parecer más joven de lo que era en realidad, pero aun así, debió ser muy joven cuando mordió a todos, lo que parecía asustar más a Minato.

\- Te contaré mi historia – agarró la mano de Minato con la suya, en un intento por calmar los nervios de ese rubio.

La verdad era que nunca habían hablado de un tema como aquel pese a que se conocían desde hacía años. Nunca había sido algo fácil para Kakashi y no era un tema en el que Minato quisiera indagar hasta ahora, hasta ver cómo su hijo se involucraba cada vez más con el nuevo chico, hasta darse cuenta de que muchos jóvenes estaban siendo convertidos en estas fechas.

\- Como sabes, yo nací en Canadá, en un pequeño pueblo muy al norte, casi cerca de Groendlandia, se llama Kivitoo, aunque ahora su población se ha visto tan mermada que el pueblo ha sido olvidado y abandonado. Yo no he sido nunca un lobo normal, ya no sólo por mi color de pelaje, que como bien sabes, es blanco, sino también… porque nací siendo hombre lobo. Mis padres eran lobos del ártico y nuestro color blanco es característico para camuflarnos en la nieve. También nuestros ojos son diferentes, amarillos brillantes o marrones, depende de la especie y los genes del lobo. No quedamos muchos lobos árticos en la región. No es que tengamos muchos depredadores, algunos osos, pero sobre todo los humanos. Han cazado tanto en Canadá y Groenlandia que ha sido imposible mantener la población. La gran mayoría sobreviven en Alaska ahora, donde la acción humana es menor.

\- ¿Y tú te mudaste aquí?

\- Nuestras patas están diseñadas para no hundirnos en la nieve, pero nuestro pelaje es capaz de aguantar tanto el frío como el calor, nos adaptamos bien y creí que sería una buena zona donde empezar de nuevo. Además, en invierno suele nevar aquí – sonrió Kakashi.

\- ¿Cómo terminaste de alfa de tu manada?

\- Cuando era niño entrenaba mucho con mis padres para poder controlar las transformaciones. No quería hacer daño a nadie. Dicen que los lobos árticos son solitarios, pero es mentira. Las manadas suelen andar entre los siete hasta los veinte miembros, todo depende de la cantidad de comida que podamos conseguir, claro que ser medio humanos nos facilita un poco el consumo de alimento. No es que tengamos que cazar constantemente, podemos ir a la tienda – sonrió Kakashi – los lobos no podemos sobrevivir solos, necesitamos cazar en grupo y más cuando la comida escasea como en las zonas heladas. Yo vivía con la manada de mis padres, los árticos somos muy sobreprotectores con nuestras crías, haríamos lo que fuera por mantenerlas a salvo.

\- ¿Por eso proteges tanto a Naruto?

\- Naruto es como un hijo para mí, Minato, y no sólo para mí, para toda mi manada. No somos como el resto de manadas de lobos, los lobos árticos nos criamos bajo temperaturas y condiciones extremas, los cachorros no sobrevivirían de no ser por la ayuda de toda la manada. Toda la manada se encarga de proteger a las crías. Aquel invierno en el que mordí a los miembros de mi manada… una terrible enfermedad asolaba el pueblo, tan terrible que los niños morían y los adultos empezaban a enfermar. Mucha gente abandonó el pueblo y mis padres intentaron salvar a algunos mordiéndoles, convirtiéndoles en lobo para tener la inmunidad a la enfermedad. No todos consiguieron sobrevivir al mordisco, la probabilidad de supervivencia no es muy alta. A mis padres les dieron caza ese invierno, fue el invierno más crudo que jamás he vivido. En mi escuela, unos niños estaban enfermos pero no podían sacarlos al hospital por las inmensas nevadas, estábamos atrapados y sólo les quedaba morir.

\- ¿Les mordiste?

\- Iban a morir igualmente, fuera por la enfermedad o por el mordisco. Al menos con el mordisco, si es que funcionaba, tendrían una opción de sobrevivir. Los que ves en mi manada son los niños que sobrevivieron. Del pueblo ya no queda nada y nos desplazamos hasta aquí.

\- Lo siento – respondió Minato algo más tranquilo.

\- No voy mordiendo a cualquiera, Minato, quiero que lo entiendas. Sabes que siempre has sido importante para mí, pero… jamás te he mordido ni lo haré, no quiero que tengas esta vida, ni lobo ni humano. No quiero verte sufrir.

\- He visto otras manadas de lobos, algunas no funcionan como vosotros.

\- Lo sé, pero puedes estar tranquilo, a Naruto le he enseñado el modelo de un lobo ártico, él no abandonará a sus compañeros, sé que siempre hará lo correcto. Sobrevivir es un trabajo para toda la manada. Claro que algunas normas ni siquiera nosotros las cumplimos.

\- ¿Como cuál?

\- El apareamiento. Se supone que en los meses de apareamiento, sólo el alfa puede aparearse con el beta y tener descendencia, eso hace que muchos machos abandonen la manada intentando crear la suya propia, para poder tener descendencia en el futuro. Nosotros somos humanos también – sonrió – puedo entender que otro macho de mi manada quiera reproducirse o tener sexo, Naruto también creo que lo entiende, por eso nuestras manadas están intactas por ahora en cuanto a miembros. No todo se tiene que regir con la ley animal, somos medio humanos y podemos razonar y pensar.

Kakashi movió una de las figuras hasta el borde de un camino y la dejó allí sobre el tablero, mirando entonces al rubio y esperando a ver cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

\- Me quedo con la granja – le sonrió Kakashi haciendo referencia al juego y tratando de relajar ese tenso ambiente.

El rubio tomó una de las piezas del mapa para continuar con el juego, algo más tranquilo al escuchar su historia, pero también sintiéndose un poco triste. No esperaba que Kakashi hubiera pasado por algo así. Siempre había sido un chico tan reservado que al principio nunca se atrevió a preguntar cosas importantes y luego… fue lentamente descubriendo cosas sobre los lobos y sus tradiciones.

Estaba a punto de poner la ficha en el tablero, cuando escucharon un ruido como si se hubiera roto un cristal. Minato fue el primero en mirar, aunque para su asombro, Kakashi ya se había levantado del suelo y movía la nariz como si hubiera identificado el olor.

\- Quédate detrás de mí – dijo con seriedad.

\- Pero…

\- No voy a dejarte solo, así que sígueme, pero…

\- Sí, detrás de ti.

Minato se levantó para seguir a Kakashi por la casa hacia donde habían escuchado el ruido, subiendo así al piso superior. Por el aroma sabía que era un lobo y lo confirmó del todo al escuchar el ruido de más cosas rompiéndose. Podía escuchar claramente los latidos de Minato acelerándose preso del miedo y la adrenalina, pero le seguía con cautela, manteniéndose a su espalda.

Los lobos árticos no eran precisamente grandes ni tenían una fuerza descomunal, de hecho, eran una de las especies más pequeñas de lobos pero eso también les convertía en más ágiles. Sus instintos, además, estaban más desarrollados y había nacido con ellos, los controlaba a la perfección como para identificar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Kakashi apoyó la mano en la manivela de la habitación y abrió con brusquedad, aullando como Minato jamás le había escuchado antes, teniendo que taparse los oídos ante semejante alarido. ¡ _Miedo_! Eso era lo que daba Kakashi en aquel estado, tanto… que a Minato sólo le dio tiempo a ver a un espantado Haku que salía corriendo por la ventana y se marchaba con rapidez de allí, asustado por un alfa que ni siquiera era suyo, evitando un combate que de por sí, creería perdido.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kakashi, cogiendo las muñecas de Minato y destapando sus oídos.

\- Sí – comentó – pero… ¿Era Haku? ¿El chico que ayudé de la manada de Zabuza?

\- Sólo es un novato, se les habrá escapado o…

\- Ve tras él, podría herir a alguien.

\- No voy a dejarte solo, Minato. Podría pasarte algo.

\- Y a otros inocentes también si lo dejas libre.

¡ _Dudas_! Sabía que Kakashi dudaba porque quería hacer lo correcto, quería ir y detenerlo pero no quería dejarle solo a él. No sabía qué hacer hasta que otro aroma llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, uno más conocido aún. El olor de otro de los miembros de su equipo, Ibiki. Corrió hacia la ventana y miró al jardín, observando cómo ese lobo blanco con una gran cicatriz atravesando su amarillento y brillante ojo aparecía frente a él.

\- Nos ocuparemos de Minato – escuchó que respondía una voz tras ese lobo blanco, la voz de otro de su manada, Gai – ve tras él.

\- Ve – intentó incentivarle Minato – estaré bien, vamos… es Ibiki, el que se enfrentó a toda una manada él solo por ti, no puedo estar en mejores manos.

\- De acuerdo, pero no te separes de él.

De un salto, se dejó caer hasta que sus pies tocaron la verde hierba de su jardín y empezó a correr para alcanzar el asfalto e ir tras Haku, pero algo le hizo detenerse, algo que los demás no parecían haber captado.

\- Gai… ¿Puedes detener tú a Haku? – preguntó Kakashi, viendo cómo su compañero asentía y salía corriendo tras el olor del novato sin siquiera preguntar. No necesitaba saber motivos, tan sólo las órdenes de su alfa.

Un gruñido, eso fue lo que escuchó Kakashi del lobo a su lado, un tenso gruñido y cómo mantenía la mirada fija atrás.

\- Iruka… - llamó Kakashi a su otro compañero, que permanecía oculto entre las sombras de los árboles. Así era su manada… siempre preocupados por él hasta el punto de seguirle y proteger a Minato desde las sombras.

\- Voy con Minato – comentó antes de salir de entre los árboles y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

\- Vamos – dijo Kakashi muy confiado a Ibiki, todavía en forma de lobo, dejando de gruñir y caminando junto a su alfa hacia la parte trasera de la casa –. Sal de una maldita vez, a Ibiki no se le escapa ni un aroma y desde luego… yo huelo a las ratas desde mucha distancia.

\- Veo que mi pequeño truco no ha funcionado – sonrió Zabuza saliendo de entre los arbustos – creí que irías tras Haku.

\- Lo soltaste y te ha dado igual a quién poner en peligro con tal de acercarte a Minato.

\- Era una buena oportunidad para morderle, pero no esperaba que toda tu manada estuviera aquí ni que tú me detectases tan rápido. Supongo que tendré que esperar otra oportunidad.

El gruñido de Ibiki se intensificó todavía más, sin embargo, abandonó por primera vez su forma animal para crujir su cuello a medida que volvía a su apariencia humana.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a matar también a Haku como hiciste con toda mi manada hace años? – sonrió con prepotencia.

\- Si él no lo hubiera hecho, lo habría hecho yo – le añadió Ibiki – ibas a por Minato, fuiste a por su cría y nosotros no toleramos que les ocurra nada a nuestras crías.

\- Maticemos, no era su cría, ni la de ninguno de vosotros – sonrió Zabuza.

\- Como si lo fuera – dijo Kakashi – mordiste a Naruto y eso no te lo perdonaremos. Sólo era un recién nacido, pero no vas a tenerle, él no te considera su alfa, ni siquiera te conoce.

\- Kakashi… no intentes convertir a un lobo gris como Naruto en un estúpido lobo ártico como vosotros, somos diferentes. Más grandes, más fuertes…

\- Naruto se ha criado bajo las normas de los lobos árticos – explicó Ibiki – no puedes cambiar eso, será un lobo gris, pero no sigue vuestras normas, eso le convierte en un mejor alfa de lo que tú serás jamás.

\- Le hace débil, con esas estúpidas normas de la convivencia, la jerarquía, de respetar a los omegas, los omegas sólo sirven para que el resto de la manada quiten sus frustraciones en ellos. Las crías se hacen fuertes.

\- Es mejor enseñar por las buenas que por las malas – dijo Kakashi.

\- Por favor… Naruto se ha hecho débil en el momento en que comprendió que iba a ser monógamo, porque seamos sinceros… los lobos árticos sólo os enamoráis una vez y eso os hace presas fáciles. Miraos ahora… todos aquí protegiendo a Minato porque Kakashi le ama y, aunque sabes que no puedes estar con él, sigues aquí, es tu debilidad y Naruto tendrá una debilidad el día que se enamore.

***

¡ _Sorprendido_! Así se había quedado Sasuke cuando Naruto había cerrado la distancia que los separaba y había unido sus labios a los suyos. No había podido reaccionar, sus ojos se habían quedado como platos de lo abiertos que los tenía. Sin embargo, conforme Naruto intensificaba el beso, no pudo evitar ir cerrando los ojos y disfrutar del momento.

Aquel beso no tenía nada que ver con el rápido que le había robado a Naruto días atrás. Aquello tan sólo había sido uno simple en comparación con el lento y lleno de deseo que le estaba regalando el alfa. La manera en que el rubio le lamía y le mordía le estaba volviendo loco, ¡ _qué lástima que estuviera atado_! Si no fuera así, podrían...

Antes de que pudiera terminar ese pensamiento, sintió cómo Naruto rompía el beso y, lentamente se separaba de su rostro. Sasuke se sentía pletórico y, al mismo tiempo, insatisfecho, ya que ese beso había sido increíble, pero se había quedado con ganas de más, por lo que no se movió ni un milímetro tratando de retener aquella sensación el mayor tiempo posible.

Mientras tanto, Naruto abrió poco a poco los ojos sintiendo todavía aquel cosquilleo sobre sus labios. Cuando sus párpados estuvieron abiertos por completo, pudo ver el rostro de Sasuke, quien aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. El alfa estuvo tentado de volver a capturarlos, pero en el último momento, se contuvo y alejó un poco más su rostro para evitar la tentación.

Al final, tuvo que apartar la mirada y centrarse en aflojar y quitar el collar de pinchos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke. De repente, el moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero Naruto no se percató de ello.

\- ¿Es seguro que me lo quites? - le preguntó Sasuke sobresaltando ligeramente al rubio. Le había pillado desprevenido.

\- Sí, falta poco para que amanezca y ya casi has vuelto a la normalidad. Con las cadenas será suficiente – le contestó todavía centrado en quitarle aquel collar.

Cuando terminó su labor, Naruto se separó por completo de Sasuke, poniéndose de pie y tiró el collar a un lado del suelo.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó el alfa.

Sasuke supuso que se refería al hecho de haber tenido que usar ese collar en él, por la forma en que tenía fijada la mirada sobre ese objeto de tortura.

\- No te preocupes, tenías que usarlo para que no pudiera perder el control y herir a alguien – quiso tranquilizarle.

Naruto por fin apartó la vista del collar y la dirigió hacia el rostro de Sasuke, quien de inmediato supo que había algo más tras su disculpa.

\- No me refería solamente a eso, sino... al beso también.

Oír aquellas palabras no le sentaron nada bien a Sasuke.

\- ¿Te arrepientes? - quiso saber el moreno.

\- No lo sé – le contestó Naruto con sinceridad, descolocando al otro adolescente.

Normalmente, cuando alguien te besaba y después se disculpaba con unos ojos que reflejaban cierta culpa solía significar que se arrepentía de ello.

\- No lo entiendo – le dijo Sasuke confuso.

\- Sé que he sido yo quien ha iniciado el beso... – comenzó a explicarse creyendo que el moreno se refería a eso.

\- No – le interrumpió – lo que no entiendo es que no sepas si te arrepientes. O lo haces o no, pero no pueden ser ambas opciones – le dijo algo malhumorado.

Naruto comprendía que Sasuke se enfadara, pero no sabía qué decirle ya que ni él mismo se entendía, sólo sabía que no quería herir a ese chico, así que se sentó en el suelo frente al moreno para tratar de explicarle lo que pasaba por su mente en ese instante.

\- No sé si me arrepiento o no porque estoy confuso. No sé si te he besado impulsado por toda la mezcla de emociones que siento: excitación por culpa del celo de Ino, emoción por saber que has elegido el sonido de mi corazón como método de relajación, y culpabilidad por verte herido o... porque realmente quería – le confesó.

Sasuke se quedó anonadado, no sabía qué decirle. Realmente no había pensado en las razones que le daba Naruto, solamente se había sentido herido y su reacción había sido cabrearse. Pero, el alfa tenía razón; ambos estaban más “sensibles” debido a las circunstancias que les rodeaban, y podían haber influido en el impulso que había tenido el rubio.

Por eso mismo, en ese instante, no sabía si estaba feliz o no de que Naruto le hubiese besado. Claro, que el beso en sí le había gustado, pero las posibles razones... para nada.

\- ¿Te arrepentirías si lo hubieses hecho por... - Sasuke estuvo tentado de decir “que te gusto”, pero eligió usar otras palabras en su lugar - ...otros motivos?

\- No – respondió de inmediato Naruto.

Sasuke se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que había contestado, y no pudo evitar sentirse contento y sonreír ligeramente. Sin embargo, no fue el único sorprendido, el propio Naruto también lo estaba ya que no entendía por qué había respondido tan rápido y sin ninguna duda. Quizás debería reflexionar sobre lo que le ocurría con Sasuke y por qué a veces se comportaba diferente con él, pero ahora no era el momento; había demasiada confusión en su mente como para tratar de sacar algo en claro.

Durante unos minutos, ninguno de los dos habló. Sasuke no sabía si debía tratar de indagar más en el tema o dejarlo para otro momento, porque notaba la confusión en Naruto, y a decir verdad, tampoco lo sabía por él mismo. No sabía qué sentía por ese chico ni por qué, no sabía si era algo debido por su parte animal, porque se sentía atraído por su fuerza, o que su parte humana había empezado a desarrollar sentimientos más profundos, por lo que al final, decidió que era mejor aclararse antes de abordar el tema de forma más profunda.

\- Y, bueno... ¿la transformación es peor de lo que pensabas? - rompió el silencio Naruto tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero sobre todo, cambiar de tema.

Sasuke entendió enseguida lo que pretendía y le siguió la corriente.

\- La verdad es que antes de que llegase ese momento, había querido preguntarte si era muy doloroso, pero siempre aparecían otros temas y se me acababa olvidando – le contestó -. Aunque ya no me hace falta hacerlo, sé que duele mucho – bromeó.

\- Ya, al principio lo es, aunque es un dolor que nosotros podemos aguantar, una persona normal no podría. Pero no te preocupes, no siempre será tan doloroso – le comentó Naruto.

\- ¿Ah, no?

\- No, al final nos acabamos acostumbrando. No nos duele, solamente es molesto – le aclaró.

\- Me alegra oírlo. No me apetece pasar tanto dolor todos los meses – sonrió el moreno.

\- También debes tener en cuenta que esta vez has recibido dolor adicional que nada tiene que ver con la transformación en sí – le dijo señalando con el pulgar al collar ensangrentado que se hallaba cerca de ellos.

\- Ya. ¿Hasta cuándo tendré que usarlo? - le preguntó con desgano al pensar en que tendría que experimentar ese dolor muchas veces más.

\- No lo sé. En tu caso, es posible que sea más de lo normal – le contestó Naruto con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - frunció el ceño confuso.

El alfa se llevó la mano a la nuca y se la frotó tratando de aliviar un poco el cansancio que le invadía.

\- Como recordarás, hace unas horas, cuando íbamos en el coche antes de recoger a Ino, te he contado lo que ocurrió en tu pelea con Kiba – empezó su explicación y vio a Sasuke escucharle atento mientras asentía – no he querido agobiarte más en ese momento, pero... la verdad es que me preocupa que se vuelva a repetir esa situación.

\- No quiero parecer repetitivo, pero, ¿qué quieres decir? - quiso indagar Sasuke.

\- Quiero decir que tu sed de sangre es bastante fuerte con el sol en el cielo, así que cuando haya luna llena...

\- Será más fuerte aún – el moreno terminó la frase – por eso has tenido que tomar medidas adicionales y no sabes hasta cuándo tendré que seguir usando ese collar, ¿cierto?

\- Así es – le confirmó – pero no sólo me preocupa en noches como la que acabamos de pasar, sino en general. Te vi disfrutar de la sangre de Kiba, te gustaba su sabor y...

\- Tienes miedo a que mate a alguien – dijo cabizbajo.

Naruto se acercó un poco a él y, con el dedo índice, le elevó el mentón provocando que sus miradas se encontrasen.

\- No es eso – le dijo pero la mirada incrédula de Sasuke le hizo rectificar – vale, no del todo. A ver, es cierto que no me gustaría que hirieras o mataras a alguien, pero no sólo por lo que significaría para la otra persona, sino porque no quiero que tengas que cargar con ese peso, ni tú ni nadie.

\- Pero las posibilidades de que ocurra algo así son más altas por mi sed de sangre, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, y no quiero eso para ti.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Naruto estaba dejando que Sasuke digiriera todo aquello, pero éste habló enseguida cuando una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

\- ¿Se calmará cuando aprenda a controlar mis transformaciones? - le preguntó esperanzado.

Aunque al rubio le hubiese encantado decirle que así sería, lo cierto era que no estaba seguro.

\- No lo sé, nunca me he encontrado con algo así. Lo siento.

\- No es tu culpa. Parece que voy a tener que llevar ese collar permanentemente – le dijo decaído.

\- No, te prometo que encontraré una solución – le aseguró con total convicción – confía en mí.

Pese a todo, Sasuke le regaló una pequeña sonrisa que le decía que confiaba en él. Ese gesto le alegró, pero a la vez, le hizo sentir un poco mal por el tema que estaba a punto de sacar. Ya que parecía que hoy era el día de las malas noticias, mejor darlas de un tirón.

\- Sasuke – le llamó.

El moreno supo por el tono en que había dicho su nombre que estaba a punto de soltarle algo más que no le iba a gustar.

\- ¿Es peor que esto? - le preguntó sabiendo que no le iba dar una buena noticia.

\- No, creo que esto era lo más grave – trató de bromear para calmar a Sasuke.

\- Entonces, ¿de qué se trata?

\- Quería hablar contigo de nuevo sobre tu idea de ser beta.

\- Creía que entendías mis motivos para hacerlo – le comentó decepcionado al ver que no era así.

\- Entiendo tus motivos, pero debes saber y entender cuáles son los míos para hacerte ver que no es una buena idea.

\- Está bien, te escucho.

Naruto no pudo evitar sorprenderse ya que esperaba más oposición y que Sasuke se obcecara en contarle por qué seguía adelante con su idea, sin dejar que el rubio expusiera sus argumentos.

\- La principal función de un beta es proteger a la manada en ausencia del alfa y para ello, debe controlar sus instintos y habilidades si no la manada podría correr peligro, y ambos sabemos que tú estás muy verde aún. No importa que escales en la jerarquía, ya sea por méritos propios o suerte, si a la hora de la verdad no puedes proteger a tus compañeros, a tu familia; si por culpa de no saber controlar tus capacidades lo único que haces es ponerlos en un grave riesgo. No es algo fácil, Sasuke, y no depende únicamente de las cualidades físicas, también requiere confianza y liderazgo.

\- ¿No confías en mí? - le preguntó dolido.

\- Sí lo hago, pero soy consciente de todo lo que aún debes aprender, de que no estás preparado todavía para esa responsabilidad. Sé que lo haces por mí, pero no es válido que tu única razón sea ésa porque no has pensado en el resto, se te ha olvidado que somos una manada y eso es lo que hace un beta también, pensar en el bien de los demás. Así que te pido una vez más, que desistas por ahora con tu objetivo. No me opondré a que en un futuro lo cumplas si aún quieres hacerlo, pero por ahora es mejor dejar las cosas como están y te centres en aprender todo lo que te podamos enseñar la manada y yo.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Naruto tenía razón, y que había sido un egoísta en cierta manera porque sólo se había preocupado en lo que él quería, y no había pensado realmente en lo que implicaba ser beta. Además, tras conocer lo de su sed de sangre, era más seguro que no continuara adelante; primero debían eliminar ese instinto por completo.

\- De acuerdo.

  
  



	15. Agresividad

Kakashi frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Zabuza.

– Tú lo verás así, pero te equivocas, no es ninguna debilidad, es una fortaleza. Amar a alguien nos hace más fuertes porque haríamos lo que fuera para proteger a esa persona, por conseguir su felicidad incluso si no es a nuestro lado – dijo refiriéndose a su situación con Minato.

– Ñoñerías y cursiladas típicas de los lobos árticos – se burló Zabuza – enamoraros es vuestro punto débil porque tan sólo hay que ir tras vuestra persona amada y caéis directos en una trampa.

– En este caso, os hemos pillado antes de que pudierais llevar a cabo vuestro plan – se burló Ibiki.

Zabuza sonrió ante el comentario del lobo ártico y a Kakashi y a Ibiki les dio mala espina. Era como si se trajese algo entre manos, como si supiera algo que ellos desconocían, como... si les tuviera justo donde él quería.

***

– No se preocupe, está en buenas manos – sonrió Kushina al paciente de urgencias que acababa de atender.

Tras darle unas últimas indicaciones a la enfermera, Kushina corrió la cortina que separaba esa camilla del resto y se marchó hacia la recepción de enfermeras a dejar el historial actualizado de su último paciente.

– ¿Cómo vas? - escuchó que alguien le preguntaba.

– Bien, dentro de lo que cabe – respondió Kushina – aun así, agradezco que hayas venido como voluntaria, Kurenai.

– No tienes que agradecerme nada. Minato me comentó que en noches de luna llena suele haber más ajetreo y soléis estar hasta arriba, así que pensé que mi experiencia como enfermera podría ser útil.

Kushina sonrió mientras terminaba de firmar un par de papeles.

– ¿Te apetece un café? - le preguntó a Kurenai.

La mujer miró a su alrededor como cerciorándose de que todo estuviese bien antes de contestar.

– Por ahora, todo parece controlado y tranquilo, así que acepto tu oferta. Me vendrá bien el descanso.

Ambas mujeres caminaron hacia la máquina de café más cercana y Kushina se sacó un cortado mientras que Kurenai prefirió un chocolate caliente.

– ¿No prefieres un café que te ayude a mantenerte despierta el resto de la noche? - le preguntó la pelirroja mientras se encaminaban hacia un banco fuera, frente a la puerta del hospital.

– No me hace falta, estoy acostumbrada – le sonrió mientras le daba un sorbo a su chocolate.

– En ese aspecto me recuerdas a Kakashi – comentó Kushina.

– ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Kurenai curiosa.

– A que los dos siempre parecéis estar vigilantes de todo lo que pasa a vuestro alrededor, como si estuvierais en constante estado de alarma sin relajaros del todo. La única vez que le he visto bajar la guardia fue cuando... - comentó sin darse cuenta.

– ¿Cuando qué? - le instó Kurenai a seguir.

– Nada, no importa – fingió una sonrisa.

– Está bien, no te voy a obligar a decírmelo si no quieres, pero quiero que sepas que me tienes aquí para lo que necesites – le dijo la beta mientras posaba su mano sobre una de las de Kushina.

– Gracias – le sonrió esta vez de verdad mientras giraba su mano para apretar la de la otra mujer en señal de agradecimiento.

Tras unos segundos, la apartó para coger su vaso de café y darle un buen sorbo.

– Hace unos años, terminé mi turno antes y, como hacía algún tiempo que Minato y yo no habíamos pasado una noche a solas sin interrupciones, decidí acercarme a la clínica y darle una sorpresa – comenzó a relatar la pelirroja – cuando llegué a su despacho, vi a Kakashi tumbado en el sofá del despacho completamente dormido mientras Minato estaba sentado a su lado leyendo unos informes. Cuando se percató de mi presencia, tan sólo me sonrió con calidez y me indicó que me acercase con total naturalidad.

Kurenai la escuchaba atenta entendiendo que su amiga no era completamente ajena a la conexión que Kakashi y Minato tenían.

– Sé que eso no tiene nada de malo ni indicaba algo fuera de lo normal, pero... por la comodidad que había entre ambos, tuve la impresión de que... no era la primera vez que pasaba.

Dio otro sorbo al café mientras Kurenai la observaba sin saber qué decir.

– Kakashi es un buen hombre que se preocupa mucho por mi familia, pero... siempre he sentido que esa preocupación no viene sólo del cariño que nos tiene, sino al cariño especial que le tiene a Minato – siguió la pelirroja.

– Kushina... Kakashi nunca trataría de... - intentó aclarar la situación creyendo que Kushina había malinterpretado la relación actual de Minato y Kakashi.

– Lo sé – le interrumpió la pelirroja – no estoy preocupada por eso, sino que... - Kushina se quedó pensativa tratando de hallar las palabras que podían trasmitir lo que sentía – es sólo que debe ser doloroso para Kakashi. Me gustaría que pudiera ser feliz.

Kurenai no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de su amiga. Siempre había creído que no conocía el pasado de ambos ni se daba cuenta de la sobreprotección de Kakashi, pero se había equivocado totalmente, y no sólo en eso, sino que había llegado a pensar que podía guardar algún tipo de rencor a su alfa; sin embargo, no era así, sino todo lo contrario. Kushina se preocupaba por Kakashi.

– ¡Ayuda! - un grito interrumpió el momento.

Ambas miraron hacia un lateral y vieron a un hombre acercarse con la camisa ensangrentada mientras se agarraba el estómago. El primer instinto de Kushina fue levantarse y acercarse al herido para ayudarle, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse siquiera un paso de Kurenai, ésta la detuvo del brazo.

– Será mejor que vayas dentro y pidas más ayuda, mientras me quedo aquí y trato de averiguar cuán grave es la herida, ¿de acuerdo? - le sugirió.

– Pero...

– ¡Corre! No debemos perder más tiempo – le instó a que se diera prisa.

La pelirroja asintió y corrió hacia dentro del hospital para traer una camilla y más ayuda.

– ¡Espere! ¡No me deje morir! - gritó el hombre tratando de ir hacia Kushina y detenerla.

– No se preocupe, yo le ayudaré – le dijo Kurenai caminando con rapidez hacia el hombre sin dejar de observar a su amiga hasta que la perdió de vista.

De repente, Kurenai agarró con fuerza del cuello de aquel hombre levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

– Para llegar a ella, tendrás que pasar por mí primero – le dijo mientras cambiaba el color de sus ojos para que supiese lo que era.

– Mierda, Zabuza no nos avisó que habría uno de nuestra especie aquí – dijo temeroso.

– Maldita sabandija – maldijo la mujer entre dientes – ve a decirle a ese cabrón que si quería llegar hasta Kushina, no debería haber enviado a un cobarde y debilucho como tú – le dijo tirándolo a unos metros de ella – tienes suerte de que haya olido la sangre de pollo de tu ropa, porque si llega a ser humana... no te hubiese gustado lo que te habría hecho. Ahora, ¡lárgate!

El hombre-lobo se puso en pie como pudo y salió huyendo de allí todo lo rápido que le dieron sus pies, mientras era observado por Kurenai, quien hizo todo lo posible por aplacar la voz que le decía que debía ir a ayudar a su alfa, porque estaba claro que Zabuza había planeado algo para esa noche y seguro que involucraba a Kakashi y a Minato. Pero recordó que ésa no era su misión, sino proteger a Kushina.

– ¿Dónde está? - la oyó a su espalda.

– Tan sólo era una broma – le contestó dándose la vuelta – no estaba herido de verdad.

– Pero, ¿qué...? Qué poca vergüenza tienen algunos – comentó indignada la pelirroja -. ¿Es que la gente no es consciente del riesgo que conllevan las falsas alarmas? Por malgastar tiempo y recursos en alguien que está sano, otra persona que realmente necesita nuestra ayuda podría morir o quedar con secuelas irreversibles.

– Venga, volvamos dentro con las personas que sí nos necesitan – la guió hacia el interior del hospital colocando una mano sobre su hombro para calmarla.

***

– ¡Minato! - gritó Kakashi saliendo veloz hacia el interior de la casa del rubio.

Ibiki quiso ir tras su alfa, pero éste con sólo una mirada le indicó que no perdiera de vista a Zabuza.

– ¡Es demasiado tarde! - le gritó sonriendo Zabuza para que pudiera oírle mientras se alejaba.

Kakashi fue directo hacia la planta superior, donde deberían estar Minato e Iruka, pero cuando abrió la puerta de un golpe, solamente encontró a éste último tirado en el suelo. Se acercó hasta él para comprobar su estado y preguntarle qué había pasado y dónde estaba Minato, pero por desgracia, Iruka estaba inconsciente. Le habían dado un buen golpe en la cabeza. Aulló con fuerza y a los pocos minutos, otro miembro de su manada apareció.

– Yamato, quédate con él – le ordenó.

Sin decir una palabra más, saltó por la ventana del dormitorio y fue hasta donde aún se encontraban Ibiki y Zabuza.

– ¿Dónde está? - le agarró del cuello mostrándole los colmillos.

– ¿Cómo podría saberlo? He estado contigo todo el rato – le contestó sin inmutarse.

– No estoy para juegos – le advirtió.

– ¿Ves? Debilidad – se burló el otro alfa -. ¿Dónde está esa fortaleza de la que presumías antes?

– Kakashi – le llamó Ibiki - ¿estás seguro de que no está escondido en alguna parte de la casa?

– Seguro – le contestó sin dejar de mirar a Zabuza y sin soltarle.

– Pero... no he olido a nadie cerca. ¿Cómo es posible? – comentó Ibiki desconcertado.

– Zetsu sabe cómo camuflarse y pasar inadvertido. Ha sido una gran incorporación en mi nueva manada – se jactó Zabuza.

– Pues me vas a decir cómo encontrarle o sufrirás las consecuencias – le amenazó Kakashi apretando su agarre alrededor de su cuello.

– ¿Para qué quieres hacerlo? Minato ya estará muerto.

– Mientes – le dijo muy seguro Kakashi -. Jamás dejarías que alguien de tu manada le pusiera un dedo encima, estás demasiado obsesionado con Minato; lo quieres para ti, vivo, para convertirle y forzarle a... - fue tanta la ira que sintió al pensar en lo que a Zabuza le gustaría hacerle al rubio que parte de su cara y brazos cambiaron sin proponérselo.

– Kakashi, vamos a tener más compañía – le advirtió Ibiki al sentir cuatro presencias desconocidas que se acercaban con velocidad hacia la casa.

– Por supuesto que sí. ¿De verdad creías que no iba a traer compañía cuando ejecutase mi plan b? - se rió Zabuza - jamás volverás a ver a Minato, es mío.

Antes de que Kakashi pudiera reaccionar, Zabuza se había transformado en lobo dándole un mordisco en la mano y escapando así de su agarre. Kakashi soltó un quejido de dolor y se limpió la sangre en la camisa.

– No vas a huir tan fácilmente – gruño Kakashi antes de transformarse también e ir tras su enemigo.

Cuando le alcanzó en una zona alejada de la vista de cualquier transeúnte, no estaba solo sino que cuatro personas medio transformadas le acompañaban, seguramente miembros de su manada. Sin embargo, él tampoco estaba solo, Ibiki había salido tras ellos y ahora se encontraba a su lado convertido en lobo y dispuesto a luchar.

***

Kakashi no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ambos bandos se lanzaron al ataque soltando zarpazos y mordiscos a sus contrincantes, pero sabía que de nuevo, Zabuza iba a perder.

Los miembros de la manada de su enemigo estaban tirados en el suelo gravemente heridos por obra de Ibiki, aunque Zabuza estaba casi en igualdad de condiciones, la única diferencia era que estaba consciente y aún tenía algo de fuerza para luchar, pese a haber vuelto casi por completo a su forma humana.

Aunque no eran los únicos que había sufrido las consecuencias de aquella pelea. Tanto Kakashi como Ibiki tenían heridas por todo el cuerpo y, por desgracia, también casi habían vuelto a su forma humana.

– Última oportunidad, Zabuza – le dijo Kakashi – dime dónde está Minato y te mataré de forma rápida.

– Sigue soñando. Si no pudiste en el pasado, ¿cómo vas a poder matarme ahora? Te has vuelto débil con el tiempo y por eso no has podido proteger a tu querido rubio, pero no te preocupes, cuando acabe contigo, estará en las mejores manos. Le doblegaré y haré que me complazca hasta que caiga agotado y, cuando me canse de él, dejaré que el resto de mi manada disfrute de él – dijo Zabuza relamiéndose con lujuria.

Todo aquello hizo que Kakashi perdiera los estribos y, sacando las fuerzas que le quedaban, dirigió sus afiladas garras directas al corazón de Zabuza. Éste no se esperó aquel ataque de furia, por lo que no pudo esquivarle.

Kakashi sintió cómo la piel y los músculos del pecho de Zabuza se abrían como si fuese gelatina, y estaba a punto de alcanzar su corazón cuando sintió que alguien se le echaba encima apartándole y deteniéndole.

– ¡Para! ¡No lo hagas!

Kakashi reconoció enseguida esa voz.

– Minato – susurró desorientado - ¿cómo...?

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle cómo había escapado del tal Zetsu con vida, vio a Asuma a unos metros tras el rubio. No sabía cuándo ni cómo, pero parecía que Asuma había rescatado a Minato, por lo que Kakashi le miró con agradecimiento.

– No quiero que te manches las manos de sangre ni cargues con el peso de más muertes por mi culpa – le dijo Minato con los ojos rojos por estar aguantando las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

– Pero él se lo merece, Minato – trató de convencerle.

– Lo sé, pero tú no te mereces más sufrimiento, así que busquemos otra manera de hacerle pagar por lo que ha hecho, por favor.

Kakashi se debatía sobre qué hacer. No soportaba ver así a Minato y quería hacerle caso, pero conocía a Zabuza, no se iba a dar por vencido y si no acababa con el problema aquí y ahora, no pararía hasta ver destruido lo que más amaba en el mundo.

– ¡Ha escapado! - escuchó gritar a Ibiki.

Kakashi se levantó con rapidez pero con cuidado de no tirar a Minato, para comprobar que, efectivamente, Zabuza había aprovechado la confusión para escabullirse y huir. Sin embargo, no podía andar muy lejos, estaba gravemente herido, casi moribundo. Debía encontrarle.

– Por favor, no lo hagas – le agarró Minato del brazo para impedir que le diese caza al otro alfa – seguro que hay otra manera.

Kakashi no podía más con el dolor y la culpa que veía reflejados en aquellos ojos azules. Si mataba a Zabuza, Minato siempre se culparía de que Kakashi hubiese tenido que convertirse en verdugo y manchar sus manos de sangre, aunque no fuese la sangre de un inocente.

– De acuerdo, buscaremos otra forma, pero debo ir tras él antes de que se enfríe el rastro – acabó accediendo.

Con la mirada, le indicó a ibiki y a Asuma que se quedasen con Minato antes de salir en busca de Zabuza. No quería volver a perder al rubio.

***

Frotaba y frotaba aquellas púas ensangrentadas. La sangre de Sasuke mezclándose con la suya en esos hierros. Era complicado que quedase perfecto y más en aquel patio trasero donde había llevado todo tipo de detergentes para intentarlo. No quería que nadie le viera y, por eso mismo, había elegido la casa de Kakashi, que estaba más apartada. Además aprovecharía para hablar con él y contarle cómo había ido todo.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? – escuchó la voz de Ibiki a su espalda.

Se giró con una sonrisa, pero al ver las heridas que tenía, supo que algo había ocurrido la noche de antes. Ibiki era uno de los lobos más fuertes de la manada de Kakashi, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices por las innumerables batallas contra otros lobos, pero eso le había fortalecido hasta ese punto. Además, era uno de los lobos más instintivos y tranquilos, el más estratégico después de Kakashi.

– ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

– No te preocupes – comentó Ibiki – anoche se escapó un lobo de otra manada, nada de qué preocuparse.

– ¿Mis padres están bien?

– Sí, tranquilo. Seguro que Kakashi vuelve enseguida. Vamos… dame eso que te ayude.

– No es necesario, Ibiki, puedo hacerlo. Ya he crecido – sonrió Naruto al ver la preocupación del adulto.

– Sé que has crecido, pero para mí sigues siendo ese cachorrito de nuestra manada – sonrió Ibiki revolviéndole el pelo.

– Vamos, Ibiki… tengo mi propia manada y todo.

– Lo sé, pero no sé… sigues siendo nuestro pequeñín.

No pudo evitar sonreír, siempre serían su manada, ésa con la que se crió y de la que aprendió todo lo que sabía.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar de algo? Pareces un poco confuso y angustiado.

– Tú siempre has sido como… la mano derecha de Kakashi, pero nunca has querido ser beta. ¿Por qué?

– No me gusta tanta responsabilidad y mi posición en la manada no está mal. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

– He conseguido convencer al novato de que no es buena idea ascender tan rápido.

– Desde luego, primero deberá controlar su potencial. Es lo mejor para todos.

– Sí, lo sé. Y tiene mucho potencial, creo que va a ser realmente bueno pero… tiene una agresividad con la que no me había enfrentado antes en los demás.

– ¿Cómo se lleva con los demás?

– No muy bien. Sasuke es un poco… introvertido y suele estar tenso con ellos. Creo que la manada también está un poco tensa con él.

– Siéntate aquí – comentó Ibiki pasando una de las sillas de jardín y ofreciéndosela a Naruto, quien colocó cada pierna a un lateral y apoyó el pecho contra el respaldo, dejando los brazos sobre él para poder mirar a Ibiki sentarse frente a él en un bordillo.

– ¿Vas a contarme el truco para controlar la agresividad?

– Algo así – sonrió Ibiki – no hay trucos con ese asunto, Naruto. Yo también tuve mis momentos de agresividad de adolescente. Creo que no se lo puse nada fácil a Kakashi tampoco. Cuanto mayor es el instinto, mayor es la agresividad y ese chico parece tener muy buen instinto. Decían por ahí que la manada de Orochimaru era un poco… extraña – dijo al final – te hemos enseñado todo sobre nuestra jerarquía, eres un lobo gris, más fuerte y grande que nuestra especie – comentó Ibiki halagando a Naruto – pero te adaptaste a nosotros y a nuestras normas.

– ¿Intentas decirme que Sasuke es diferente y tengo que adaptarle?

– Sí. La manada de Orochimaru está basada en lobos negros, son… solitarios, algo más agresivos, con un gran instinto de supervivencia. No es fácil superar un mordisco así, pero los que lo hacen como Sasuke… vas a tener que llenarte de paciencia con él. Ahora mismo, Sasuke no controla su transformación y supongo que no la has visto completa.

– No, es pronto para él, imagino.

– Seguramente su pelaje será negro como el de la manada de Orochimaru. Va a ser complicado controlar su temperamento pero… yo empecé a relajarme cuando conocí a toda mi manada.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Quiero decir que la manada es muy importante y hay una gran diferencia entre la jerarquía de los perros y la de los lobos. Los perros son intransigentes, sin embargo, los lobos somos más… calmados, sopesamos las cosas. No todo en la jerarquía es estricto pero hay una cosa que valoramos por encima de los perros, tenemos que estar unidos y apoyarnos para sobrevivir. Ahora mismo es agresivo con vosotros porque no os conoce apenas, tienes que integrarle y al menos bajará su agresividad con vosotros. Luego… tendremos que pensar cómo bajarle la agresividad con los demás, pero al menos, ya que no podemos controlarla del todo, sí podemos enfocarla hacia donde queramos que vaya, hacia vuestros rivales. Puede que os sea útil en el futuro siempre que la controle con vosotros.

– Crees que no controla sus instintos con nosotros porque no está integrado en la manada.

– Creo que no se lleva bien con los del grupo y, por tanto, no los ve como a sus compañeros y cuando pierde el control, ataca a todo lo que él considera un enemigo. ¿Te ha atacado a ti?

– No – afirmó Naruto – a mí no, bueno… al principio en luna llena lo intentó pero pasó algo raro… en cuanto rugí, se paró y luego a las horas, empezó lentamente a recuperar el control.

– Es un chico fuerte y la buena noticia para ti es que parece que te reconoce como alfa, eso es muy bueno, sólo te falta conseguir que se lleve bien con el resto de la manada.

– ¡Fácil con Sasuke! – dijo sarcásticamente Naruto.

– Vaya… si os veo muy animados. Lamento la tardanza, había una abuelita que… - escucharon la voz de Kakashi.

– Corta el rollo – comentó Naruto – me sé tus excusas para llegar tarde.

– ¿Qué tal ha ido la noche? – preguntó Kakashi antes de indicarle a Ibiki que no había habido suerte en la búsqueda de Zabuza y el resto de su manada y que él se ocupaba de Naruto a partir de ahora.

– Eso debería preguntar yo – comentó al ver la camisa llena de sangre de Kakashi.

– Es salsa de tomate – mintió Kakashi.

– ¿En serio? ¿Crees que estoy resfriado o algo así y no distingo el olor de la sangre? – preguntó Naruto con cierta ironía.

– Tú nunca has estado resfriado, Naruto, tienes unas defensas de “hombre lobo” – sonrió Kakashi como si fuera una broma.

– Kakashi… estoy hablando en serio. Es cierto que no me he resfriado nunca pero he visto a mis compañeros de clase hacerlo. Y no me cambies de tema.

– Todo está bien. Tu padre en casa descansando, tu madre ha llegado hace un rato del trabajo y se ha ido a dormir. Todo en orden. Ha sido una agradable velada de juegos de mesa.

– Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

– Cuéntame cómo ha ido tu noche, seguro que es más interesante que la mía.

Kakashi tomó asiento donde anteriormente estaba Ibiki, mirando directamente a Naruto todavía en aquella silla, con sus brazos apoyados en el respaldo y con la mirada algo perdida.

– Uhhh. ¿Tan mal ha ido? – preguntó al verle distraído.

– Le he… le he besado – dijo sin rodeos uno de los aspectos que más le preocupaban.

– ¿Y? – preguntó Kakashi.

– Que no estoy seguro si siento algo por él o… fue una mezcla entre las hormonas del celo de Ino, la luna llena y el verle allí con esos pinchos en el cuello, no lo sé, pero no creo que estuviera bien. Es uno más de mi manada y ni siquiera mi beta.

– Naruto… ¿por qué te resulta tan importante que no sea beta? – preguntó Kakashi al verle tan preocupado.

– No es que me resulte importante, es sólo que... no lo sé. Así son las normas en las manadas de lobos, ¿no? – le respondió Naruto dubitativo.

– Pero eres humano también – le recordó Kakashi – además, sabes tan bien como yo, que tan sólo es una excusa que te pones a ti mismo, porque nosotros no estamos cumpliendo con esa norma; ni tú ni yo estamos con nuestros respectivos betas. No sé si te dices eso por miedo a enfrentarte a tus propios sentimientos o por otro motivo, pero es algo que debes averiguar tú. En eso no puedo ayudarte, son sentimientos tuyos, algo propio que tendrás que descubrir tú mismo. Yo sólo puedo ayudarte en temas más… lobeznos – comentó con una sonrisa.

– En eso creo que va mejorando. Ibiki me ha dado algún consejo para controlar su agresividad… al menos con nosotros por ahora y… creo que… me acepta como alfa.

– Eso es bueno – sonrió Kakashi - ¿En qué lo has notado?

– Casi al amanecer, Sasuke recuperó su conciencia por un rato y el collar le dolía, así que intenté aflojárselo un poco. Me arañó y casi me muerde pero cuando aullé, se detuvo al instante. Me está aceptando, ¿no?

– Sí. Eso es una buena señal. Puede que aún no se lleve bien con toda la manada pero si acepta al alfa, es muy bueno. No conoció a su alfa y no ha tenido ningún vínculo con él, eso le hace más propenso a escucharte a ti si te acepta.

– ¿Como si fuera de mi propia manada?

– Sí, es como un cachorro abandonado al que recoge otra manada, se adapta a esa manada como si fuera la suya. Sasuke no conoció nada así que… para él, tú eres su alfa. Es bueno que sienta eso y que se agarre a ti. Cuanto más confíe en ti, más control irá adquiriendo para no heriros en el futuro.

– Quizás pueda usar esto a mi favor – comentó Naruto pensativo.

– ¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó Kakashi con curiosidad.

– Como parece que me acepta como su alfa, se supone que no querrá hacerme daño, por lo que podría ponerme en medio cuando su sed de sangre salga a la superficie y vaya a atacar a alguien...

– Y en teoría debería tratar de detenerse para no herirte a ti – Kakashi terminó la frase del rubio.

– Así es. Quizás así, poco a poco, consiga controlar ese instinto. ¿Qué te parece?

– Es una buena idea que podría funcionar.

Ambos se sonrieron con complicidad, mientras la mirada de Naruto se dirigía de nuevo a la sangre en la ropa de su mentor.

– ¿No me vas a contar nada de lo de anoche? ¿Vas en serio? – volvió Naruto al tema.

– No hay mucho que contar, un lobo se escapó y fuimos a recuperarlo para evitar que hiriese a alguien, nada más.

– ¿Mi padre está bien? ¿Seguro?

– Al cien por cien. Supongo que no irá hoy a trabajar, pero Kurenai es su nueva secretaria así que alguna excusa se le ocurrirá para avisar del cierre. Ahora que lo pienso… - comentó Kakashi como si cayese en ese momento en algo en lo que no había pensado con anterioridad – Asuma está trabajando ahora con tu padre.

– No me ha dicho nada.

– Empezaron hace sólo unos días, pero Asuma es muy bueno en esto del control, quizá podrías ir con Sasuke allí, él podría aconsejarle qué hacer con la agresividad. También sé que Sasuke es inteligente y siendo un lobo negro que es casi como nosotros… más pequeño que otras especies, podría enseñarle algo de estrategia. Será ágil y controlar sus sentidos al cien por cien le dará ventaja. Asuma es muy bueno en estrategias, casi tanto como yo. Creo que ir de vez en cuando y que jueguen a algunos juegos de mesa estratégicos no le vendría nada mal. Seguro que le gustará con lo listo que parece.

Naruto pensó un segundo en esa posibilidad. Sí podría ser algo bueno para Sasuke, era muy intuitivo y estratega. Sus instintos cada vez serían mejores y llegaría un momento en el que hasta podría superar los suyos propios. Era cierto que él era un lobo gris, tenía más tamaño o más fuerza que los negros o los árticos pero… ellos eran mucho más ágiles y estaban tan acostumbrados a la supervivencia, que les hacía tener mejores instintos y sentidos más agudizados. Sería una ventaja muy grande para Sasuke aprender a utilizarlos correctamente. ¡ _Hasta para su manada_! Porque Sasuke sería capaz de avisar del peligro mucho antes de que ellos lo captasen.

– Tendré que hablar con Asuma. Pero no hoy, sólo quiero terminar de limpiar este sistema de tortura llamado collar y marcharme a casa a descansar.

– ¿Ino está bien?

– Sí. En unos días se le pasará el celo. ¡Hasta dentro de otros seis meses por suerte! Ahora mismo debería estar Gaara vigilando su casa.

– Entonces, en cuanto se le pase y esté todo más tranquilo, deberías aprovechar para meditar calmadamente sobre si sientes algo o no por Sasuke y, cuando descubras la respuesta, qué harás al respecto – le aconsejó Kakashi.

– Tendré que hacerlo. Será lo mejor – estuvo de acuerdo con el mayor.

  
  



	16. Integrarse

El shōgi era un juego que Sasuke no entendía completamente, pero Asuma trataba de explicarle. Era la tercera vez que iba a una de sus sesiones porque Naruto lo había recomendado, sin embargo, ahora hasta le gustaba. Pasaba sólo una hora allí, conversando con Asuma y jugando a varios juegos de estrategia además de escuchar sus consejos. Ese hombre tenía algo que le calmaba y relajaba.

Pensó y, finalmente, movió la siguiente ficha, haciendo pensar a Asuma en su siguiente movimiento. ¡ _Para no entender todavía bien el juego, no se le daba mal_! Era un chico inteligente que pensaba cuidadosamente todas las jugadas y trataba de ver los siguientes movimientos, tanto suyos como del rival. ¡ _Interesante_! Así le resultaba a Asuma. Era un chico realmente interesante y listo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes últimamente con la manada? ¿Has vuelto a ir a entrenar con ellos tras el incidente?

Asuma aprovechó aquel intervalo de tiempo en el que Sasuke parecía estar absorto en qué ficha mover, para atrapar el mechero de la mesilla y encenderse un cigarro.

\- He estado un poco ocupado con la natación y los entrenamientos.

\- ¿Te excusas? – preguntó con una sonrisa Asuma, lo que hizo sonreír a Sasuke al ver que le habían pillado.

\- No sé, no termino de sentirme como…

\- ¿Como de la manada?

\- Sí. Siento que soy el nuevo y al que no quieren allí con ellos.

\- Siempre es complicado intentar encajar en un grupo compacto y bien formado. Las cosas nuevas a veces nos asustan y nos ponen en alerta, pero si no damos la oportunidad, nunca cambiarán las cosas. Vaya… un “Castillo de Anaguma”.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Has hecho un “Castillo de Anaguma”, es una muy buena defensa, los profesionales la suelen utilizar con frecuencia. ¿Dónde has aprendido eso?

\- No lo sé – dijo Sasuke – sólo me pareció que la colocación de las fichas así sería la correcta para una mejor defensa.

¡ _Muy inteligente_! Ese chico era demasiado inteligente y aprendía rápido. Intentó anular esa defensa moviendo otra ficha, aunque no sería nada fácil y Sasuke empezaba a ganarle terreno.

\- ¿Tuvisteis a algún miembro de la manada difícil de tratar? – preguntó Sasuke moviendo la siguiente ficha.

\- Ibiki fue un poco complicado. Era muy agresivo y sus instintos eran… realmente buenos. Se parecía un poco a ti.

\- ¿Se integró en la manada?

\- Fue difícil al principio, pero sí, con el tiempo. Tuvo que trabajar duro para hacerse un hueco, pero lo consiguió al final – sonrió Asuma, pensando el siguiente movimiento – era un adolescente bastante listo, supo ganarse a la manada.

Sasuke se quedó pensando en ello. Estaba a gusto con Naruto, no era difícil tratar con su alfa, pero el resto de la manada era otro cantar. Estos días había dado vueltas y vueltas a cómo intentar encajar, pero no parecía tener una solución. Fue justo cuando consiguió romper la defensa de Asuma y estaba a punto de ganar la partida, que le vino algo a la cabeza. Asuma vio en sus ojos un brillo, ése que indicaba que tenía algo en mente y sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Tengo que irme – comentó Sasuke – te llamo para la siguiente sesión.

\- Claro – miró Asuma el tablero, viendo cómo Sasuke había ganado esa partida. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Esa mañana, Sasuke madrugó. Sólo su madre estaba despierta preparando el desayuno para toda la familia y hasta ella se sorprendió de verle allí. Su rostro se tensó un momento y su corazón se aceleró, podía escucharlo claramente, se estaba empezando a adaptar a sus instintos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke? ¿No podías dormir?

\- No es eso, mamá, es que he pensado… que voy a cambiar mi rutina.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, en vez de salir a correr por las tardes después del entrenamiento de natación, lo haré por las mañanas antes de irme a clase. Me ayudará a despejarme.

\- ¿Te dará tiempo a arreglarte para ir al instituto?

\- Me ducharé en el vestuario de la piscina – sonrió para calmar a su madre.

\- De acuerdo, dame un segundo y te prepararé algo para que te lleves.

¡ _Todo_! Tenía que cambiar absolutamente todo si quería ser parte de esa manada. Hasta ahora sólo se había preocupado por él y sus instintos, por intentar controlarse, por tratar de estar cerca de Naruto, pero no era sólo eso, ahora tras las sesiones con Asuma lo veía más claro, todos pertenecían a algo mucho mayor, eran una manada y contaban los unos con los otros. Si quería ser beta… tendría que empezar por ganarse ese derecho, por ser respetados por todos como Gaara se había ganado fuera como fuera. Iba a tener que trabajar mucho en los próximos meses pero sabía con quién debía empezar.

Frente a esa puerta, dudó unos segundos. Él no era de esas personas que solían disculparse, ni tampoco lo había hecho muy a menudo, así que debía pensar en las palabras, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver a ese chico algo magullado todavía que le miraba sin pronunciar palabra.

Los nervios, la adrenalina y las dudas era algo que Kiba había sentido desde su cuarto, ¡ _y estaba harto de esperar a que el muy idiota se dignase a llamar a la puerta_!, por lo que decidió abrir él y encararle directamente. Ni siquiera entendía qué hacía allí ese chico. Ellos no se llevaban bien y menos desde el incidente.

\- ¿Qué haces en mi casa? Lárgate – intentó cerrarle la puerta, pero Sasuke la detuvo.

\- Quería… disculparme contigo.

Aún tenía algún arañazo que no se había curado pero posiblemente su dolor iba más enfocado a la humillación recibida frente a su alfa que a las heridas visibles que tenía su cuerpo.

\- ¿Disculparte?

\- Perdí el control, lo lamento. No estaba preparado para pelear contigo y aun así lo hice y todo acabó… mal. Si hubiera sabido controlarme, quizá habría podido frenar mi ira, así que lo siento. Sé que Naruto te pidió que no dijeras nada de lo sucedido, pero me merezco que me odies y…

\- No te odio – le aclaró Kiba – pero tampoco me caes bien. No puedo negarlo.

\- Por eso estoy aquí. Quiero cambiar eso. Me gusta esta manada y quiero ser parte de ella. Mi comportamiento no ha sido precisamente bueno desde que entré y quiero cambiar eso. Sai me ha dicho que vas a cazar ardillas todas las mañanas y me gustaría acompañarte.

\- Sólo es un juego absurdo para mantenerme ágil.

\- Vale… - dijo Sasuke al darse por aludido que no iba a aceptar su oferta – Sólo he venido a disculparme, así que eso… lo siento.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, Sasuke dio media vuelta y empezó a bajar las escaleras del porche para irse. Pudo escuchar claramente el corazón de Kiba acelerarse y un resoplido más a modo de queja que otra cosa. Seguramente, se acababa de dar cuenta de que había dado un gran paso y él no estaba ayudando en la incorporación de un nuevo integrante, lo que le traería problemas a la larga con la manada.

\- No creo que haya ardillas para los dos – dijo Kiba – pero… si aún te interesa, podríamos jugar a pillar o a hacer carreras desde mi casa, cruzando el bosque y finalizando en la última explanada antes del parking del instituto.

\- Me gustaría – sonrió Sasuke al ver que había funcionado su plan. Era un breve acercamiento al miembro de la manada con el que peor relación tenía y eso era un gran avance.

\- Deja que vaya a buscar una chaqueta y podemos empezar.

Kiba se marchó nuevamente hacia el interior de la casa y salió a los pocos segundos con una chaqueta deportiva. Sasuke movió ligeramente la nariz como si olfatease algo y es que… era un poco rara la situación. No podía oler ningún otro aroma en la casa que no fuera el de Kiba.

\- ¿No están tus padres en casa? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- No – fue su seca respuesta - ¿Naruto te ha dicho dónde vivía?

\- No – susurró Sasuke – he seguido tu olor hasta aquí.

\- No puede ser – le añadió con dudas – mi urbanización está en mitad del bosque, debe haber… como… cinco kilómetros. ¿De verdad me has olido desde el pueblo?

\- Fui al instituto donde estaba tu rastro más fresco y desde allí, lo seguí hasta tu casa – comentó Sasuke.

¡ _Atónito_! Así se había quedado Kiba al escuchar aquello. No era sólo que hubiera seguido su rastro durante cinco kilómetros, sino que además había sido capaz de pensar en todo para poder dar con él. En aquel momento, pudo ver lo que Naruto trató de decirle ya una vez, ese chico sería bueno, sería muy bueno cuando aprendiera a controlar al cien por cien sus poderes.

\- ¿Una carrera hasta el parking del instituto? –preguntó Kiba intentando cambiar el tema.

\- Claro.

\- Cruzaremos el bosque, no se pueden utilizar las sendas.

\- Utilizarlas me retrasaría. Dan mucha vuelta.

Kiba sonrió ante la prepotencia de Sasuke, debería acostumbrarse a ella aunque ahora mismo, no le sentaba nada bien.

\- ¿Te duele? – preguntó Sasuke al ver las marcas de unos colmillos cerca del cuello.

\- No te preocupes, se curará enseguida – dijo cubriendo las marcas con su mano.

\- Fui yo, ¿verdad?

\- Olvídalo. Un accidente. No sabías lo que hacías.

\- ¿No debería haberse curado ya?

\- Con la luna llena he tenido algunos problemas y no ha terminado de curarse del todo, pero ya apenas queda nada. Seguramente en unas horas o incluso para mañana, las marcas habrán desaparecido. ¿Preparado?

\- Cuando quieras.

Por alguna razón, hoy estaba más centrado que nunca. No estaba seguro de si sus entrenamientos con Naruto eran los causantes de aquello, pero sus ojos eran capaces de ver hasta la más mínima gota de sudor resbalando por la sien de Kiba, captaban el leve y casi invisible movimiento del vello de su brazo, escuchaba sus latidos, el ruidillo de la gravilla tras ser aplastada por sus zapatillas, los insectos que rondaban en el bosque. Tenía otra percepción de la zona y, aun así, seguía rigiéndose por lo que sus ojos eran capaces de ver. En cuanto dio la señal, Sasuke salió corriendo, observando cómo Kiba tomaba la delantera, saltando un par de troncos y siguiendo adelante.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, intentando evitar uno de los troncos caídos y siguiendo a Kiba. Podía escuchar algunas ramas partiéndose bajo sus pies, las resbalosas hojas impregnadas con el rocío de la mañana y no estaba seguro de cómo poder alcanzar mayor velocidad en un terreno tan escarpado y difícil para correr. Él siempre había corrido por sendas, pero hacerlo campo a través… eso era demasiado complicado. Unos metros más adelante, Kiba se había detenido.

\- No es divertido ganarte así – sonrió - ¿Por qué sólo estás utilizando la vista?

\- ¿Qué? Pues… no lo sé.

\- Eres como un cachorrito novato – sonrió Kiba – todo cuenta, Sasuke, escucha las hojas cayendo, el viento que sopla, las copas de los árboles, tienes más sentidos que la vista para poder guiarte. Tienes miedo a sacar tu instinto animal.

\- Puede ser – confesó – puede ser porque suelo perder el control.

\- Céntrate en lo que quieres conseguir y trata de mantenerte centrado en el objetivo. Quieres ganar la carrera, cruzar el bosque, buscar tus propios atajos hasta allí, sólo céntrate y corre. Deja de pensar en todo lo demás que estés rondando, no importa nada. ¿Quieres probar de nuevo?

\- Sí, aunque no sé cómo hacerlo sin centrarme en lo que veo – susurró nuevamente, intentando centrarse todavía más. Sólo un objetivo… llegar a ese parking.

Kiba se quitó el pañuelo que siempre llevaba atado a la muñeca y le vendó los ojos a Sasuke. Éste al principio dudó, pero intentó centrarse en el resto de los sentidos. Era capaz de saber dónde estaban los árboles por el sonido del viento moviendo sus ramas, oía los insectos y los pájaros, también la respiración y el corazón de Kiba.

\- Yo correré con los ojos cerrados para equilibrar la carrera – comentó – intenta no chocarte contra un árbol, te aseguro que duele – sonrió el chico.

\- Fácil decirlo.

\- Céntrate en tus instintos, ellos te guiarán.

Se posicionó una vez más dispuesto a salir corriendo a la señal, esta vez, centrándose en su audición. Estaba nervioso, no quería pegarse contra un árbol pero movió la cabeza con brusquedad queriendo quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, sólo tenía que dejar una idea fija… cruzar el bosque, llegar a la meta, nada más. Centrarse en correr, eso es lo que tenía que hacer, centrarse sólo en correr.

A la señal salió corriendo y podía escuchar a Kiba a su lado. Ni siquiera delante o detrás ¡no!, a su lado, le estaba pillando en velocidad pero se resignó a quitarse esa pequeña felicidad de la cabeza, acelerando más, centrándose en la gota que caía frente a él de una de las ramas del árbol y chocaba contra el suelo. ¡ _No, no era el suelo_! La distancia hasta el suelo no encajaba, saltó, pasando el tronco caído por encima y continuando la carrera. Giró a la derecha al escuchar el ruido de un riachuelo a su izquierda y los peces saltando. No iba a atravesarlo, era mejor desviarse un poco y poco a poco… iba recorriendo kilómetros.

\- ¿Haciendo ejercicio ya tan de mañana? – escuchó la voz de Naruto con tanta intensidad, que hizo que su corazón se acelerase y su mente vislumbrase esa figura al centrar sus instintos en encontrarle. Estaba sentado sobre su moto aparcada en el parking.

Sonrió, intentando frenar…

\- Sasuke, quítate la… – le gritó Kiba… aunque fue tarde.

\- Uoooo – dejaron escapar Naruto, Gaara y Kiba al ver el choque del moreno contra aquel árbol tras haberse despistado.

Se quedó allí en el suelo tumbado, con el dolor que sentía en su nariz y la voz de Naruto en su mente llamándole. A los pocos segundos, notó que le quitaban el pañuelo de la cabeza y los rayos de sol le deslumbraban.

\- ¿Estás bien? - escuchó la voz de Naruto.

\- Eso creo – le contestó mientras intentaba que su vista se adaptase a la luz.

\- ¿Qué hacías corriendo con los ojos tapados? - le preguntó el alfa a la vez que le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

\- Acompañaba a...

La vista del moreno volvió a la normalidad y sus ojos captaron aquel bronceado rostro provocando que su corazón le diera un vuelco y que tuviera que carraspear y apartar la mirada para disimular la reacción que había tenido. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, se topó con aquel pelirrojo muy cerca de Naruto observándole con... ¿diversión?

Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto. ¿Por qué estaba Naruto tan temprano con Gaara en aquel solitario parking? ¿Y por qué ese chico tenía una ligera sonrisa en su cara?

\- ¿Decías? - la voz del rubio interrumpió su pensamiento devolviéndole a la realidad.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Estaba acompañando a Kiba en su entrenamiento matutino – le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo pensando en que Naruto estaría contento por aquel avance.

Naruto miró sorprendido de Sasuke a Kiba y viceversa un par de veces.

\- Sí, sí, no te sorprendas tanto, en algún momento debía pasar – comentó Kiba quitándole hierro al asunto.

\- Sí, pero no pensaba que fuera a ocurrir... tan pronto – dijo Naruto aún incrédulo, aunque pronto cambió su expresión de incredulidad por una sonrisa sincera – pero la verdad es que me alegra.

\- Bien. Ya que todo está aclarado, me voy a cambiar – dijo Kiba marchándose – más te vale ser puntual mañana o me iré sin ti – comentó al pasar al lado de Sasuke, quien le sonrió dándole a entender que ni debería dudarlo, que allí estaría.

Tras aquello, Sasuke centró su mirada en las otras dos personas que estaban allí.

\- Debería ir a ducharme y cambiarme. ¿Vienes? - le preguntó a Naruto.

\- ¿Q-qué? - soltó el alfa un poco alterado y Sasuke entendió enseguida lo ocurrido.

\- NO. No, no, no quería decir que... – decía nervioso Sasuke – a lo que me refería era que si también entrabas al instituto – dijo de carrerilla.

\- ¡Ah! Claro, eso querías decir – Naruto se frotó la nuca con nerviosismo a la vez que dejaba escapar una risa forzada por la incómoda situación al haberle malinterpretado.

Gaara observaba la situación en silencio y no pudo evitar pensar que eran unos idiotas por no percatarse de lo evidente.

\- No, todavía no voy a entrar. Tengo algo de lo que ocuparme con Gaara – contestó Naruto al moreno, y éste trató de disimular la poca gracia que le hizo escuchar aquello.

\- Bueno, pues... nos vemos – se despidió del alfa con una ligera sonrisa, aunque antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse, miró con molestia a Gaara, quien tan sólo resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

En cuanto Gaara supo que Sasuke se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para que no pudiera escucharles, se centró en Naruto.

\- ¿Qué me decías antes de que nos interrumpieran? - le preguntó a su alfa.

\- Bueno... pues... - balbuceaba nervioso Naruto evitando mirar al beta.

\- Naruto – le dijo usando un tono que le indicaba que dejase de irse por las ramas.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó mirándole a la cara – está bien, iré al grano. Estos días he estado pensando y...

\- Buenos días – le interrumpió una voz conocida para ambos.

Tanto Naruto como Gaara se giraron para ver a Deidara que caminaba hacia ellos.

\- Hola, Dei – le devolvió el saludo Naruto.

\- Qué raro es verte tan temprano por aquí – le comentó divertido una vez llegó hasta donde estaba parados.

\- Ya, es que tenía que hablar con Gaara sobre algo importante – le dijo señalando al pelirrojo.

\- Entiendo, asuntos de Estado – bromeó el adolescente – entonces, os dejo para que habléis tranquilamente.

Deidara emprendió la marcha de nuevo pero antes de que pudiera alejarse un par de pasos, Gaara hizo que se detuviera al hablarle.

\- Deidara, recuerda que hoy tienes entrenamiento – le dijo con seriedad.

El rubio de la coleta frunció el ceño molesto.

\- ¿Cómo se me va a olvidar si siempre estás igual? Entrena, entrena, entrena, no sabes decirme otra cosa. Tranquilo, que no pensaba faltar pese a que me tengas ya harto de que la tengas tomada conmigo – le contestó evidentemente enfadado antes de seguir su camino.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan duro con él? - le preguntó Naruto a su beta.

\- Porque tiene mucho potencial, pero no quiere esforzarse por sacarlo, sólo porque no quiere escalar en la manada, por eso necesita que le obliguen.

\- Estoy de acuerdo en que Dei tiene potencial, pero discrepo en que no quiere esforzarse; él se esfuerza igual que los demás. No creo que sea necesario que seas tan duro con él sólo porque no quiere ascender, eso depende de cada uno y si está a gusto tal y como está, deberíamos respetar su decisión.

\- Déjame demostrarte que si le entreno más, será beneficioso tanto para él como para la manada – le pidió Gaara sabiendo que si Naruto le ordenaba que bajase el ritmo con Deidara, no le quedaba más remedio que obedecer.

\- Confío en tu intuición, pero tampoco lo quemes con tanto ejercicio. Encuentra un equilibrio para que no se harte y renuncie completamente – le dijo dándole un voto de confianza.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Y ahora me vas a decir al fin qué era eso tan importante como para que te hayas levantado antes de lo normal sólo para hablar a solas conmigo? - cambió de tema el pelirrojo.

Durante unos segundos, Naruto usó todos sus sentidos para comprobar que no había nadie más cerca y que no iban a ser interrumpidos de nuevo, y cuando se cercioró de que estaban solos, se decidió a hablar.

\- Estos días he estado reflexionando acerca de... Sasuke – comenzó.

Gaara intuyó por dónde iba todo aquello, pero quiso picar un poco a Naruto y que fuese más directo, así que se hizo el disimulado.

\- ¿Acerca de sus habilidades? - le preguntó con una expresión y tono de voz neutro.

\- No.

\- ¿Acerca de su posición en la manada?

\- No, no es eso tampoco.

\- ¿Entonces sobre qué parte de Sasuke has estado pensando? - jugó con lo ocurrido unos instantes antes, aunque su rostro no demostraba que le estaba tomando el pelo a su alfa.

Al escuchar aquello, Naruto no pudo evitar pensar en los labios del moreno y, sin poder evitarlo, un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

\- N-no he estado pensando en ninguna parte del cuerpo de Sasuke – trató de disimular.

\- Yo no he mencionado nada acerca de su cuerpo – comentó Gaara con una ligera sonrisa burlona y Naruto supo enseguida que lo había hecho a propósito.

\- Mierda – masculló al verse pillado.

\- ¿Ahora me vas a contar por qué has estado pensando en el cuerpo del Uchiha? - preguntó divertido.

\- ¡Yo no...! Argg, qué remedio – suspiró dándose cuenta de que lo mejor era ser directo –. Durante el viaje en luna llena, besé a Sasuke.

Miró a Gaara para ver su reacción y observó que le escuchaba con su habitual rostro sereno, así que continuó con su relato.

\- En aquel momento, no supe si era debido a la situación, pero estos días en los que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, sin luna llena ni celo de Ino, he estado reflexionando y me he dado cuenta de que no sólo fue por eso.

Hizo una pausa tanto para observar la reacción de su beta como para darse ánimos para continuar, porque iba a ser la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta.

\- Creo que me gusta Sasuke.

\- Ya era hora – fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

\- ¿Qué? - soltó confuso el alfa.

Naruto se había esperado una reacción más... efusiva que aquella. Había imaginado que, al menos, su amigo mostrase sorpresa, pero no, lo único que reflejaba la actitud de Gaara era ¿indiferencia?

\- Que ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta.

\- Pero...

\- Se notaba casi desde el principio que estabas interesado en él, que tenías una conexión especial con él, y desde la última vez que hablamos de esto, sólo ha ido a más, pero eres tan lento que no te has percatado de ello hasta ahora.

\- Entonces, ¿no te importa?

\- Esto parece un déjà vu – murmuró Gaara – ya hemos tenido esta conversación, Naruto, no me importa que te guste otra persona ya que no tenemos ese tipo de relación, pese a que seamos alfa y beta.

\- Ya, pero... no sé.

Estaba claro que Naruto aún estaba indeciso, parecía que no estaba convencido de sus palabras.

\- ¿Por qué te importa tanto que me parezca bien y te dé el visto bueno? - indagó el pelirrojo.

\- Porque eres mi beta.

\- Ésa es una razón, pero no la única – dijo sabiendo que había algo más – y no me pongas la excusa barata de que es omega porque, primero, ya no lo es, y segundo, porque realmente no te importaba, sólo era un pretexto creado por tu miedo e indecisión.

Vio que Naruto sonrió ante sus palabras, pero tras unos segundos, lo que esa sonrisa reflejaba era tristeza.

\- No quiero perder a mi amigo.

\- ¿Por qué me ibas a perder? - le preguntó confuso.

\- Tú sabes por qué – le contestó.

\- Eso es algo del pasado – le dijo sabiendo a lo que se refería.

\- ¿Lo es? - le soltó sarcástico – siempre ha habido cierta tensión entre nosotros por lo ocurrido y no te culpo, pero... aun así, eres mi amigo y temía que vieras esto como una oportunidad para marcharte, porque quizás ya no te sentirías obligado a quedarte.

Gaara se sintió dolido y ofendido ante tal declaración.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que durante todos estos años, he estado en la manada y he ido ascendiendo por obligación? - le preguntó molesto –. ¡Por supuesto que hubo una temporada en la que estaba enfadado contigo, pero lo superé y logré ver más allá, dándome cuenta de que eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, y que la manada es mi familia, por eso me quedé y me hice fuerte, para protegerla, no porque me sintiese obligado de alguna manera al ser tú quien me mordió y me convirtió! - le soltó malhumorado.

Gaara vio el dolor y la culpa reflejados en el rostro del rubio al recordarle aquel momento que marcó la vida de ambos y su relación.

\- Lo siento – susurró Naruto cabizbajo.

\- Lo sé, me has pedido perdón millones de veces – le dijo Gaara calmándose y acercándose a su amigo para posar una mano sobre el hombro de éste y darle a entender que todo estaba bien entre ellos – soy yo el que lo siente por mi arrebato. Me ha dolido saber que pensabas así, pero entiendo que lo hicieras, quizás debería haberte expresado o demostrado mejor que estoy contento de ser lo que soy y de que tú seas mi alfa.

\- ¿Lo dices de verdad?

\- Sí, lo digo de verdad, así que deja de preocuparte. Tienes mi bendición para casarte con Sasuke – se burló Gaara.

\- ¡Ey! Pero si acabo de aceptar que me gusta, no adelantes acontecimientos – le siguió la broma mucho más calmado.

Al saber que realmente Gaara y él estaban bien, se había quitado un gran peso de encima, aunque seguía un poco inseguro, lo cual notó el beta.

\- Eres muy testarudo, supongo que no me queda más remedio – dijo resoplando y Naruto lo miró sin entender – me gusta alguien.

El rubio se quedó boquiabierto ante tal confesión. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que su beta estuviera interesado en alguien, pero aquello significaba que realmente le daba igual que le gustase Sasuke y mucho menos los roles estereotipados de alfa y beta.

Tras salir de su asombro, no pudo evitar preguntarse quién podría ser la persona que había llamado la atención de Gaara de esa manera, ya que normalmente solía relacionarse solamente con la manada, aunque no significaba que a la fuerza tuviera que ser alguien de la manada.

\- ¿Quién...? - comenzó a preguntar, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, ambos notaron que alguien llegaba al parking del instituto.

\- Buenos días – ambos escucharon la seria voz de Neji, quien enseguida se percató de que había interrumpido algo, por lo que continuó su camino, apartándose lo suficiente para no escucharles y dejó que siguieran con lo que se tuviesen entre manos.

\- Ahora que ya te has aclarado, será mejor que hables con Sasuke – le dijo Gaara bajando el volumen de su voz.

\- Supongo, aunque no sé si es una buena idea. No creo que sienta lo mismo.

\- De verdad que eres lento – dijo Gaara con ganas de golpear a su alfa – eres muy observador en todo excepto en lo que te concierne a ti.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Deberías darte cuenta de cómo se comporta Sasuke cuando estás cerca o cuando yo estoy cerca – recalcó, y antes de que Naruto pudiera interrumpirle, continuó – me mira con celos, por lo que deberías decirle lo que sientes cuanto antes y aclararle que no ha habido ni habrá nada entre nosotros si no quieres que siga haciéndose una idea equivocada – le dio el último consejo antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el árbol donde Neji esperaba.

Naruto se quedó unos segundos allí quieto con la boca abierta. Pensó en lo que le acababa de decir Gaara y realmente ni se había dado cuenta de aquello, así que si lo que le decía era cierto, tenía que hablar ya con Sasuke antes de que hubiese algún malentendido que pudiera ocasionar algún problema entre ellos o en la manada, ahora que parecía que había dado un primer paso importante para integrarse en ella.

El rubio se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a los vestuarios del equipo de natación, donde seguramente debía encontrarse Sasuke, pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso, se quedó estático ante lo que sus oídos captaron.

\- ¿Esta noche de nuevo en tu casa? - escuchó claramente la voz de Neji.

\- Sí, te avisaré cuando termine el entrenamiento con Deidara – oyó también la voz de Gaara.

Volteó la cabeza hacia atrás con lentitud debido a la sorpresa y vio a aquellos dos caminar muy cerca uno del otro en dirección al instituto. ¿Podría ser...? Sabía que esos dos se llevaban bien porque eran parecidos, pero no habría imaginado que existía la posibilidad de que se tratase de algo más. Tendría que hablar con Gaara y averiguar si Neji era la persona que le gustaba, aunque tendría que ser en otra ocasión, porque antes de hacer de celestino, debía encargarse de su propia vida amorosa.

  
  



	17. Instintos

Naruto llevaba un par de minutos parado frente a la puerta cerrada de los vestuarios del equipo de natación. Había ido muy decidido hacia allí, pero en el momento en que su mano se posó sobre el pomo, se paralizó. Acababa de darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que... ¡ _iba a confesarse a alguien_!

No era la primera vez que le gustaba alguien, puesto que Gaara fue más o menos su primer amor, fallido ya que nunca llegó a contarle lo que sentía, pero primer amor al fin y al cabo; así que aquella sería la primera vez que iba a hacer algo similar.

De repente, su pulso se aceleró, el nerviosismo se apoderó de él y las manos comenzaron a sudarle.

– Vamos, Naruto, te has enfrentado a cosas peores en la vida – murmuró tratando de darse ánimos –. Tú puedes, sólo tienes que entrar ahí y decirle “ _Sasuke, m-me... g-guu...”._ ¡ _Joder_! - exclamó frustrado por no poder finalizar la frase.

Si estando solo en ese pasillo, los nervios le invadían provocando que solamente soltara balbuceos y fuera incapaz de decir aquellas simples palabras, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a hacerlo delante del moreno.

– Vaya alfa de pacotilla estás hecho – resopló mientras se pasaba las manos por el rostro.

– ¿Naruto?

El susodicho se sobresaltó al escuchar a su espalda, la voz de la persona que le tenía en ese estado de nerviosismo. Había estado tan centrado en su ensayo de declaración que ni se había percatado de la presencia del otro chico.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Sasuke mientras Naruto observaba ese oscuro cabello que pese a estar aún húmedo, comenzaba a levantarse y despeinarse por la parte de atrás – ¿ya has terminado ese asunto con Gaara?

El rubio pestañeó varias veces saliendo de su ensimismamiento al darse cuenta de algo. Por primera vez, percibía ese tono molesto que el moreno usaba cuando nombraba a Gaara, por lo que su beta tenía razón al decirle que Sasuke estaba celoso de él. Se dio una colleja mental por no haber prestado atención a esos detalles antes, a veces podía ser muy despistado.

– Sí, ha sido más rápido de lo que pensaba – comentó Naruto.

– Y... ¿venías a vigilarme? - preguntó dudoso, puesto que no entendía el motivo para que se encontrase allí.

– No, venía a... a... - carraspeó para aclararse la garganta ya que la inquietud le impedía hablar con soltura.

– ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó preocupado Sasuke acercándose al alfa.

Sasuke nunca le había visto de esa manera, tan alterado, frotándose las manos tratando de eliminar el sudor que había en ellas y moviendo los pies con nerviosismo. ¡ _Si hasta podía oír cómo su corazón latía desbocado_!

– Sí, sí – le contestó dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de Sasuke.

Ahora que era consciente de sus sentimientos y era muy probable que el moreno le correspondiese por lo que le había dicho Gaara, su cercanía le ponía nervioso y era lo último que en ese instante quería. Necesitaba calmarse para decirle lo que sentía por él y no quedarse trabado al intentar pronunciar esas palabras clave.

– Quería hablar contigo de algo. ¿Podemos ir a algún sitio un poco más... privado? - comentó mirando alrededor del pasillo, ya que ahí cualquiera podría llegar e interrumpir su conversación.

En el mismo instante en que escuchó aquellas palabras salir de los labios del rubio, Sasuke se tensó. No podía tratarse de nada bueno, seguramente sería una mala noticia que le iba a afectar negativamente, aunque no podía imaginarse qué sería. No podía ser sobre su comportamiento, ya que estaba cumpliendo su promesa de no intentar subir en la jerarquía de la manada, e incluso había empezado a entrenar con Kiba para mejorar la relación entre ambos.

Lo último que sabía era que Naruto había hablado con Gaara. ¿Podría tratarse de...? No, imposible, ellos dos no podían haber decidido empezar a salir... ¿no?

– ¿Sasuke? - esta vez fue el turno de Naruto de llamar su atención al notar que el moreno se había quedado casi blanco. Era como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

– Podemos entrar en el vestuario, hoy no hay entrenamiento por lo que no debería venir nadie a estas horas – reaccionó con rapidez para disimular el mal cuerpo al pensar en aquella posibilidad.

– De acuerdo.

Sasuke se giró y abrió la puerta que conducía al interior del vestuario, seguido de su alfa. Al entrar, miró los banquillos frente a las taquillas con duda; no sabía si tomar asiento o quedarse de pie, porque si era una mala noticia lo que le tenía que comunicar Naruto, quizás lo mejor era sentarse. Sin embargo, su orgullo Uchiha decidió salir en ese momento y pensó que no iba a mostrar debilidad aunque se tratase de Naruto, por lo que optó por sortear los banquillos y apoyarse contra las taquillas.

El rubio hizo el amago de tomar asiento, pero decidió quedarse de pie a unos pasos de la salida, ya que no quería ponerse nervioso con la cercanía del otro adolescente y empezar a tartamudear en el peor momento.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir? - le preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto permaneció unos segundos en silencio y con la mirada fija en una de las taquillas, pensando por dónde empezar. ¿Sería mejor ser directo y saltar a la piscina diciéndole que le gustaba o quizás sería más conveniente tantear el terreno para así no ponerse tan nervioso? No sabía cómo soltar todo lo que quería decir, lo cual le ponía más inquieto y quiso arrancarse el pelo por la frustración. ¡ _Aquello era más difícil de lo que parecía_!

Perdido todavía en sus cavilaciones, enfocó su mirada en Sasuke, quien seguía apoyado en el mismo lugar, sin embargo, algo en él le llamó la atención. El moreno pretendía parecer relajado y desinteresado, pero Naruto podía notar que no lo estaba, todo su lenguaje corporal gritaba que había adquirido una actitud defensiva, había levantado una barrera invisible entre ellos y el rubio no entendía por qué. Quizás creía que le iba a sermonear o, tal vez, seguía celoso por el tema de Gaara. Parecía que la mejor opción era empezar por aclarar el tema de su amigo pelirrojo, por lo que tomó aire y se dispuso a hablar por fin.

– Sabes que en más de una ocasión he mencionado que Gaara y yo no tenemos la relación típica que se esperaría de alfa y beta, ¿cierto? - comenzó el rubio notando de inmediato que Sasuke cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho, reforzando así su pose defensiva.

– Así es – le respondió con la voz más neutral que pudo sacar pese a que su corazón había dado un vuelco y sus peores sospechas se iban haciendo realidad poco a poco, conforme Naruto hablaba –. También recuerdo que me dijiste que sentiste algo por él en el pasado – quiso tantear.

– Sí, y cuando te dije aquello, también te comenté que ya no tenía sentimientos por él.

– ¿Y ahora has cambiado de parecer? - trató de sonar tranquilo, pero el simple hecho de pensar que era así, le provocaba un terrible dolor en el pecho.

– No – le respondió Naruto rotundo.

En los pocos minutos que llevaban ahí encerrados, era la primera vez que Sasuke dejaba a un lado su máscara y reflejaba una emoción real: sorpresa. El moreno trató de hablar, pero estaba tan confundido que no le salía ninguna palabra coherente.

– No entiendo nada – logró decir.

– Ya sabes que explicarme no es lo mío – bromeó el rubio – pero tenme un poco de paciencia, te prometo que es importante.

– De acuerdo.

– Lo que te voy a contar no lo sabe nadie de la manada, excepto Gaara.

Vio que Sasuke desviaba la mirada molesto, por lo que decidió acercarse un poco y sentarse casi frente a él en el banquillo de madera.

– Yo fui quien le mordió y convirtió – dijo con seriedad.

Al oír aquello, sorprendido, Sasuke volteó su rostro con rapidez y sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro serio del alfa. Pudo ver cierta tristeza y culpa en su mirada, por lo que no pudo evitar tomar asiento al lado del dueño de aquellos ojos azules.

Naruto se estaba abriendo a él, por lo que dejó su orgullo Uchiha y se deshizo de la barrera que había levantado para protegerse del daño que creía que le iba a hacer el rubio.

– ¿Cómo pasó? - preguntó con cautela, ya que no quería forzarle a seguir contando si no estaba preparado.

– No recuerdo mucho porque éramos bastante pequeños – aquel dato llamó la atención de Sasuke, pues no se imaginaba que tanto Naruto como Gaara llevasen casi toda su vida siendo hombres-lobo – sólo recuerdo que estábamos en mi casa y que perdí el control, no me acuerdo de si hubo un motivo en concreto o simplemente porque aún no sabía controlarme en general. Lo que más claro tengo en mi mente y que nunca se me olvidará es la sensación de mis colmillos penetrando su pequeño cuello y cómo gritaba y lloraba asustado – relató cabizbajo.

Naruto se estremeció al rememorar esa parte de su pasado de la que no estaba para nada orgulloso.

– Lo que pasó después sólo lo sé por Kakashi y mi padre, que eran quienes nos estaban cuidando esa tarde. Al escuchar los gritos de Gaara, acudieron asustados a ver lo que ocurría y Kakashi tuvo que apartarme cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo.

Al verle tan decaído, Sasuke quiso abrazarle y reconfortarle, pero no se atrevía por miedo a tomarse demasiadas confianzas y, ¿para qué negarlo?, también era porque ese tipo de situaciones nunca habían sido su punto fuerte. Así que lo único que fue capaz de hacer para que Naruto supiera que le importaba y que tenía un apoyo en él, fue apoyar su mano izquierda sobre la derecha del rubio, quien entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sasuke.

– ¿Y... qué pasó después? - preguntó Sasuke con la voz entrecortada por el relato y el estado en el que se hallaba el chico frente a él.

– Por suerte, mi padre le aplicó los primeros auxilios allí mismo y pudo ganar tiempo para llevarlo a su clínica.

– ¿No hubiese sido mejor llevarlo al hospital?

Naruto por fin alzó la cabeza y miró a Sasuke.

– Mi padre tiene más experiencia en lo relacionado a los hombres-lobo, además, hubiese atraído la atención de la policía y era lo último que querían en ese momento.

– Entiendo, pero, ¿y los padres de Gaara? Alguna explicación tuvieron que darles cuando vieron que su hijo estaba herido.

– Tomaron la decisión arriesgada de esperar. No sé si fue o no la decisión correcta, pero pensaron que si sobrevivía a esa noche, la herida desaparecería. Si no, supongo que hubiesen contado que algún animal salvaje le atacó mientras jugábamos.

– Es...

– Injusto – terminó la frase intuyendo lo que Sasuke iba a decir – sé que no era lo más justo para sus padres, pero, ¿qué otra opción tenían? Creyeron que aquello era lo mejor en ese momento.

– Está claro que sobrevivió, pero, sus padres se iban a enterar, iban a notar sus cambios y al ser un niño, podía ser aún más peligroso.

– Ya, por eso, cuando Gaara superó esa primera noche y mi padre y Kakashi tuvieron la mente un poco más fría, se dieron cuenta de que debían contarle la verdad a sus padres, o casi toda, porque creo que no llegaron a decirles que fui yo quien le mordió.

– Me imagino que no fue una conversación fácil.

– No, no lo fue – sonrió con tristeza – les acusaron de estar locos y no quisieron que su hijo se relacionara más con mi familia, pero cuando empezaron a notar sus cambios, no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar su nueva realidad.

– Hasta que lo hicieron, seguramente le tuvieron vigilado, ¿no?

– Sí, Kakashi o algún miembro de su manada solía vigilarle incluso después de que su familia acudiera a mi padre a pedirle ayuda.

– ¿Y cómo se tomó Gaara todo? - le preguntó Sasuke y recibió como respuesta una mirada del rubio que decía claramente “¿tú qué crees?”.

– Nada bien como te puedes imaginar. Al principio, no podía verme sin tratar de huir por miedo y, luego, porque me odiaba por lo que en le había convertido, aunque su instinto siempre le guiaba a estar a mi lado porque yo soy su alfa biológico, y por eso me odiaba aún más.

– ¿Por eso siempre cargas con todo tú solo? ¿Porque él te odiaba?

– Al principio, era por eso y por mi culpabilidad, y después solamente por lo último, ya que soy el responsable de que se convirtiera en lo que es ahora.

– ¿Le has preguntado acaso si te sigue culpando de ello? - le preguntó porque no notaba que Gaara le odiase ahora, sino más bien parecía que le respetaba, aunque a veces parecía frustrado.

– Hace poco, me ha dejado claro que hace tiempo que dejó de estar enfadado conmigo y de culparme, y que le deje de una vez que cumpla su deber como beta y que yo no cargue con todo el peso de la manada.

– Eso es algo bueno, por lo que deberías dejar el pasado atrás y mirar hacia delante – intentó animarle.

– Tienes razón. Ahora ya sabes por qué nuestra relación de alfa y beta es diferente.

– Pero pese a sentirte culpable, te llegó a gustar – Sasuke quiso indagar un poco más en el tema.

– Sí, hace unos años, me di cuenta de que me interesaba más que como un simple amigo, y con la pubertad fue a peor. Sin embargo, nunca le dije nada porque, teniendo en cuenta lo que te he contado, no me parecía justo para él y dudaba mucho que él sintiese lo mismo que yo.

– ¿Y él no se percató de nada? Me parece alguien bastante perspicaz.

– No lo sé, siempre intenté ocultar mis sentimientos y actuar con normalidad cuando estaba cerca de él, pero si llegó a darse cuenta, nunca me lo comentó o quizás, eligió no ver que me gustaba – comentó pensativo como si fuese la primera vez que se le pasaba por la cabeza esa opción –. De todas formas, es algo que ya no tiene importancia, porque...

– “Ya no me gusta” – le interrumpió Sasuke tratando de imitar la voz del rubio.

Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada.

– Así es, hace tiempo que no siento nada por él, pero no es ésa la única razón – comentó Naruto mientras apretaba un poco la mano de Sasuke y se acercaba ligeramente a él.

Por su parte, Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso de repente. El tono bajo con el que Naruto había dicho las últimas palabras, ese acercamiento y, sobre todo, oír cómo el corazón del alfa había empezado a latir con fuerza, habían provocado que el suyo propio palpitara como loco.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y-y cuál es la otra razón? - balbuceó nervioso.

– Me he dado cuenta de que siento algo más fuerte por otra persona – susurró Naruto muy cerca de sus labios – y espero que esa persona sí me corresponda.

Sasuke abrió los ojos muy sorprendido. ¿Naruto se le estaba declarando? Por un momento, sintió como su estuviese en un universo paralelo y que aquello no estaba ocurriendo realmente, pero la intensidad de la mirada del alfa le decía que aquello era real e iba muy en serio. De repente, sintió un ligero roce en sus labios y supo de inmediato que Naruto le estaba dando a entender que si también le gustaba, cerrara la distancia que había entre ellos.

Y así lo hizo, pegó sus labios a los de Naruto y los dejó ahí sin hacer ningún movimiento más, indicándole que le daba permiso para continuar. El rubio no tardó ni un segundo en empezar a mover sus labios sobre los de Sasuke iniciando así el primer beso que se daban sin que les guiara algún instinto o la adrenalina.

Aquel beso transmitía los verdaderos sentimientos que ambos tenían el uno por el otro: respeto, confianza y un amor que empezaba a crecer en sus corazones.

***

Entrenar todas las mañanas con Kiba le iba muy bien, pero también había empezado a entrenar con alguien más… ¡ _Sai_! Él era el que mejores instintos tenía, o eso le había dicho Naruto. Con él aprendía a utilizarlos a la perfección, tanto… que había empezado a percatarse de cosas que antes no sentía.

Sus latidos eran inconstantes cuando estaba junto a Ino. ¡ _Aunque le solía ocurrir con cualquier chica_! Sin embargo, los enfados de Ino eran fácilmente detectables para él como celos. Sí… esa chica sentía algo por Sai y era indudable, aunque el muy inútil de Sai no se había dado cuenta ni siquiera con sus grandes instintos, lo que le hacía sonreír sin remedio.

Así que allí estaba, frente al edificio del vestuario de las chicas, observando cómo Sai se preparaba para ir a espiar por la ventana. Él, en cambio, prefería permanecer a cierta distancia.

– Vamos, Sasuke… con esto afinarás tus instintos – le decía Sai.

– ¿Cuáles? ¿El olfato para identificar perfumes femeninos? – bromeó Sasuke.

– Por favor, Sasuke… esto es más importante que todo eso.

– ¿En serio? ¿El propósito de venir hasta aquí no es para ver chicas desnudas?

– Suena como si fuera un pervertido. ¡ _Claro que no, Sasuke_! Es para que sepas identificar el olor corporal de cada persona, así es cómo memorizamos y nos defendemos. Los humanos tienen unos cinco millones de receptores olfativos, nosotros contamos con doscientos e incluso trescientos millones, Sasuke. Somos capaces de percibir prácticamente cualquier cosa y memorizar esos olores. Identificamos casi al instante de quién es. Y ahora observa cómo pongo en práctica mis instintos.

Sai empezó a caminar hacia el edificio. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sasuke tras escuchar toda esa información que le había dado. Evidentemente era cierta, eso no lo dudaba, pero se divertía viendo a Sai intentando ver chicas desnudas, dando toda esa información sobre instintos y olfato cuando él era incapaz de percatarse de que Ino se acercaba. Sus fosas nasales habían captado el olor de Ino hacía minutos.

– Sí que vas a poner en práctica tus instintos – sonrió Sasuke antes de sentarse en una de las ramas del árbol para observar – supongo que los de huir. Muy buenos instintos, Sai… pero no eres capaz de percatarte de quién viene cuando te centras en otras cosas – dijo sorprendido pero con diversión.

– Buenos días, Sasuke – sonrió Ino en el suelo, mirando hacia arriba para ver a ese chico sentado allí.

– Buenos días, Ino.

– Por favor… no me digas que está otra vez de caza ese pervertido.

– Eso parece.

– Será idiota – se enfadó Ino.

El moreno miró esos puños apretados, sus ojos rabiosos, el ceño fruncido y cómo aceleraban sus pulsaciones. Podía oler ese sudor frío que desprendía su cuerpo y sin duda alguna… ¡ _Eran celos_! Celos mezclados con un enfado incalculable. ¡ _Sai estaba muerto_! Tantos instintos que intentaba inculcarle y luego él era el más despistado para identificar los sentimientos de Ino y los signos que evidenciaban tanto su cabreo como su estado de ánimo.

– Ino – le llamó Sasuke – él es un poco inmaduro, no es capaz de ver lo que tiene delante, pero un día lo verá, estoy seguro de ello.

– Gracias, Sasuke, pero el que es idiota, idiota se queda.

Sasuke sonrió. Era una buena chica, una gran chica que había tenido la mala suerte de enamorarse del lobo equivocado. No podía hacer mucho por ella y eso le molestaba un poco, porque ella siempre estaba allí para hablar. Era extraño lo a gusto que se sentía a su lado y no le parecía justo no poder ayudarla con nada.

– ¿Es raro que me sienta bien a tu lado? – preguntó Sasuke.

– No sé – sonrió Ino – yo no puedo enseñarte mucho precisamente. Tengo menos instintos que Sai o que Gaara, incluso que Naruto…

– Quizá no sea por enseñarme a manejar esto… sino… no sé… me da paz y tranquilidad hablar contigo. Me calma.

– Me alegra escucharlo.

– Supongo que aprenderé paciencia de ti.

– Y a golpear idiotas – sonrió Ino.

– Eso también – le devolvió la sonrisa Sasuke – no sé, Ino, creo que eres la única que no me presiona para que aprenda, ni me fuerzas a nada, contigo estoy tranquilo.

– ¿Gaara te hace entrenar como nunca? – preguntó con cierto toque divertido.

– Sí, me tiene frito a entrenamiento. Pero al menos Naruto me rescata a veces para entrenar con él. No puedo decir lo mismo de Deidara, al pobre lo tiene entrenando día y noche.

– Dei es muy fuerte – dijo Ino con seriedad – pero nunca ha mostrado interés en subir en la jerarquía, quizá eso es algo que Gaara no termina de entender, no estoy segura. Quizá sólo tiene muchas expectativas en él, también a Neji suele presionarle bastante, aunque Neji es un poco más independiente y suele escaquearse más que Deidara – sonrió Ino.

No pudieron seguir hablando puesto que Sai estaba corriendo en su dirección mientras volaban sobre él zapatillas y otros objetos. No dejaba de gritar y querían atrapar al espía a como diera lugar.

– Salgamos de aquí – gritó Sai, aunque Sasuke dejó escapar una exhalación de frustración antes de ver cómo llegaba su compañero.

Tampoco duró mucho su carrera, fue detenido completamente por una gran rama que golpeó contra su cara y lo derribó.

– Idiota – le gritó Ino, soltando la rama y viendo cómo la nariz de Sai empezaba a sangrar.

Todas las chicas que corrían detrás cesaron al ver aquella escena. Su venganza había sido cobrada por otra chica inesperada, pero igualmente, se quedaban satisfechas.

– ¿Ino? – fue lo único que pudo decir Sai, aunque la rubia se giró enfadada y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque.

– Lo siento, tío… nos vemos luego. He tenido suficientes “olores” por hoy – susurró Sasuke – me voy con ella a entrenar con los demás.

– Traidor – gritó Sai al ver que le dejaba solo allí, pero Sasuke ya estaba caminando tras Ino y sólo levantó la mano en señal de despedida.

Pese a que caminaba cerca de la rubia, tampoco quería ponerse a su lado. Desde su distancia, olía ese líquido ligeramente salado, sentía sus latidos descontrolados y sin duda alguna la tristeza se notaba a la legua. Siempre habían dicho que los animales sentían el ánimo de las personas pero nunca lo creyó hasta ahora. ¡ _Era completamente cierto_! Y por eso mismo, sonrió, aunque también le entristecía un poco cómo se sentía la chica. Se sentía en la obligación de decirle algo, pero no era bueno para consolar a gente. Seguramente empeoraría las cosas.

– No tienes que decir nada – se apresuró Ino a decir – gracias de todas formas, Sasuke.

Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar eso. ¿Es que era capaz de leer la mente? ¿Era una habilidad femenina en los lobos? Se había quedado helado, sin embargo, Ino se giró con una gran sonrisa que le tranquilizó.

– Quizá no sea la más fuerte de la manada, pero las chicas tenemos otras cualidades.

– ¿Leerme la mente? – sonrió Sasuke.

– Nada de eso. Sólo nos fijamos en los detalles.

– Es posible que sí tenga algo que aprender de ti entonces. Tendré que aprender a fijarme en los detalles.

El ruido de los pájaros junto al viento que soplaba era lo único que llegó a los oídos del moreno. Cada vez se acostumbraba más a esos sonidos que llegaban casi involuntariamente y que le ayudaban a centrarse. Aún recordaba al inicio cuando no podía controlar todos esos sonidos que le llegaban, pero ahora era diferente. Los diferenciaba perfectamente y notaba cómo se agudizaban y se acostumbraba.

Incluso desde esa distancia, podía reconocer el aroma de cada uno de esos lobos que ya estaban allí preparados para entrenar. Entre ellos… Naruto. ¿Cómo debía tratarle con el resto de la manada ahora? No estaba muy seguro. ¿Sabrían que ahora estaban saliendo? Por si acaso prefería disimular.

***

Apoyado contra la espalda de Naruto, Sasuke intentaba recuperar el aliento mientras sus dedos tocaban las finas hebras de hierba. El pecho de Naruto subía y bajaba, su rostro se giraba alguna vez mirando de reojo, hasta que el moreno echó la cabeza atrás, apoyándola sobre el hombro de su novio y cerrando los ojos.

– ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Naruto.

– No estoy pensando.

– ¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué haces?

– Fijarme en los detalles – sonrió Sasuke, aunque Naruto no lo entendió.

¡ _Sí_! Escuchaba las conversaciones de los demás. Gaara hablaba con Neji muy animado y aunque no los veía, su oído agudo era suficiente. Hablaban sobre la quedada de esa tarde tras el entrenamiento.

– ¿Quieres que lleve algo? – preguntó Gaara con seriedad.

– Ya sabes de sobra lo que tienes que traer – comentó Neji con una sonrisa - ¿A qué hora te espero?

– Cuando acabe el entrenamiento.

– Ya hemos terminado.

Los compañeros se tiraron al suelo buscando un descanso, pero lo que escuchó fue el teléfono de Deidara sonando. Aquello captó la atención inmediata de Gaara, como si le sentase mal que algo interfiriera en su entrenamiento.

– ¿Sí? Claro… iré a tu casa en un rato. Primero tengo que pasar a recoger los trabajos pero… no sé… dame media hora – dijo Deidara con una sonrisa antes de colgar.

El grito de Gaara se escuchó en todo el recinto captando también la atención de Naruto, lo que hizo que Sasuke abriera los ojos y apartase la cabeza del hombro de su novio para poder observar la situación.

– Dei… ¿A dónde crees que vas? Tú te quedas.

– ¿En serio, Gaara? – preguntó Deidara confuso – vamos, tengo cosas que hacer.

– ¿Interfiero en tus planes románticos? – preguntó con cierto toque sarcástico, lo que hizo que Deidara resoplase – cuánto lo siento, no has terminado.

Chasqueó los labios con molestia y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo para poder cancelar los planes. Sabía de sobra que Gaara no le dejaría irse en un buen rato, sólo pensaba en el entrenamiento.

– Dame una hora o un poco más – comentó Gaara hacia Neji.

– De acuerdo, pero no tardes. No pienso estar toda la tarde esperándote.

Sasuke sonrió al ver aquella situación. Neji aún miraba a Gaara y desde luego… era todo un sargento. Kiba había salido corriendo para no tener que quedarse a entrenar más, Ino se había hecho la despistada y puesto una excusa sobre su madre para marcharse y Sai simplemente… ignoró por completo a Gaara, dejando a Deidara allí a su merced sin excusa y sin escapatoria.

– Sasuke y yo hemos quedado – comentó Naruto.

– Naruto… Sasuke tiene que entrenar también – le dijo Gaara algo enfadado.

– Y a eso vamos, voy a enseñarle algunas cosas – dijo tirando del brazo del moreno para poder escapar. Le sabía un poco mal por Deidara pero… ya lo tenía en el punto de mira y no tenía la ventaja de Neji para irse de rositas.

– Vamos, Gaara… en serio que tengo que acabar unos trabajos en grupo – comentó Deidara, pero por la seriedad con la que el pelirrojo le miró, Deidara se calló y volvió hacia el cobertizo – vale, vale, me queda claro. Me toca trasnochar para terminarlos…

Ambos chicos se pusieron en marcha y Sasuke no pensaba dudar en aquella decisión. No quería acabar como el pobre Deidara haciendo más entrenamiento, así que siguió a Naruto en silencio. Cuando ya no podía ver a Gaara, sonrió sin remedio.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Nada, es sólo que no esperaba que Gaara tuviera una “cita”.

– ¿Una cita? – preguntó Naruto - ¿De qué hablas?

– ¿Es que no has visto lo que ocurría ahí? – preguntó confuso, porque él había escuchado claramente la situación, quizá Naruto no estaba atento a las conversaciones.

– Estaba pensando en ti – susurró Naruto.

– Vaya… ¿Esa respuesta es para que no me ponga celoso?

– ¿Estabas celoso de Gaara?

– Ya no – sonrió Sasuke.

– Tú sabes algo que yo no sé.

– Puede – sonrió con énfasis – eres muy distraído.

– Somos pareja, ¿no?

– ¿Y?

– Y… que las parejas se lo cuentan todo, ¿o no? – sonrió Naruto.

Sasuke empezó a reír con ganas antes de pellizcar levemente la mejilla de su novio.

– Qué inocente eres, ha sido un buen intento pero no.

– ¿Por qué no vas a contarme lo que sabes? – dijo Naruto en un tono que indicaba claramente que no iba en serio con aquel tema.

– Porque no soy tu beta. Además… tú sueles resolver las cosas por ti mismo, buena suerte.

– Venga ya… ¡Sasuke! – gritó Naruto aunque sonreía. Ese chico tenía mucho carácter y no lo cambiaría. ¡ _Le encantaba ese chico_!

Los ojos del rubio se voltearon hacia atrás, viendo cómo esta vez era Neji el que se marchaba. ¿Podría ser algo relacionado con él lo que Sasuke había visto? Se maldijo por no prestar atención a las conversaciones, pero lo descubriría… sonrió con eso en mente, iba a tener que empezar a fijarse un poco en Neji y Gaara.

  
  



	18. Beta

**Año y medio después:**

Un frío viento otoñal enrojeció sus mejillas. Su aliento pronto dejó escapar una pequeña nube de humo blanco, pero no detuvo sus piernas. Corría por el bosque, escuchando el crujir de las hojas marrones de los frondosos arces que no paraban de caer para dar paso al crudo invierno que pronto llegaría.

Su olfato no era ni de lejos tan bueno como el de otros miembros de su manada, pero a un kilómetro, podía detectar fácilmente la presencia de las personas a las que buscaba.

Un ruido hizo que se detuviera al instante, mirando a su derecha, cómo a la lejanía, un ciervo rebuscaba entre algunas ramas una brizna de hierba que llevarse a la boca. Algunas ardillas recogían frutos del suelo y los llevaban a sus guaridas y más lejos aún… el fluir del arroyo llegó hasta él. ¡ _Estaba tenso_! Demasiado tenso, quizá por eso estaba tan atento a todos los ruidos. No quería llegar en ese estado hasta las personas que buscaba, así que intentó relajarse.

Sasuke era capaz de detectar su aroma a tres kilómetros de distancia. ¡ _Era increíble lo que había mejorado_! Y estaba convencido de que ya sabía que estaba en camino. Ni siquiera Naruto o Sai eran capaces de llegar a esa distancia, y desde luego… él como mucho, tenía un olfato capaz de detectar presas e identificar olores hasta cerca de kilómetro y medio, quizá un poco más, pero desde luego, no pasaba de los dos kilómetros.

El resto del trayecto lo hizo caminando. No quería parecer demasiado efusivo, ni preocupado, aunque era posible que la reacción de su cuerpo, el sudor y algunas otras mezclas químicas de su organismo, ya le hubieran dicho a Sasuke todo lo que necesitaba saber de él.

Al llegar a la zona, miró a lo alto de un árbol. Sasuke tenía la espalda reposando sobre el gran tronco casi pelado. Casi todas las hojas estaban ahora en el suelo, húmedas y resbaladizas. Pese a que hacía algo de frío, tan sólo parecía llevar una manga corta bajo esa chaqueta oscura del equipo de natación cuya cremallera había cerrado hasta la mitad de su pecho. Su pierna izquierda estaba doblada, apoyando su brazo en ella y dejando así que la cabellera rubia de su novio reposase sobre su brazo mientras el rostro del moreno acariciaba esos dorados mechones y comprobaba con su olfato que seguía tranquilo y relajado.

Nunca antes había visto a Naruto dormir tan tranquilo. Allí encima del árbol, junto a Sasuke, se había relajado completamente dejando que el ahora beta se encargase del control de toda la situación. Le dio un poco de envidia, porque él nunca llegó a tener esa clase de relación con él. Era obvio que mientras él fue beta, siempre confió en él y delegó algunas cosas, pero nunca se relajó completamente. Le daba la sensación de que incluso si ahora hubiera un terremoto, él no se despertaría, dejando que Sasuke se ocupase de toda la situación por él. En parte, le alegró saber que por fin, el alfa tenía un auténtico beta a su lado, digno de toda su confianza y en el que podía poner el peso de toda la manada para buscar unas horas de relajación y descansar.

– Huelo a sangre. ¿Estás bien? – susurró Sasuke como si no quisiera despertar a Naruto.

Gaara alzó la mano con una ligera sonrisa, mostrándole la sangre ahora seca. Gracias a sus genes de hombre-lobo, su herida había cerrado casi al instante, sin embargo, la sangre seca seguía presente.

Dio un salto y con sus garras activadas, subió hasta el árbol cercano y se sentó frente a la pareja. Sasuke seguía tranquilo y relajado, pero como suponía, todos sus sentidos estaban activos para impedir que cualquier depredador pudiera atacarles. Debía tener controlados sus tres kilómetros en todas direcciones.

– ¿Qué más has olido? – lanzó una ligera sonrisa Gaara.

No quería tener que explicarle más debilidades de las que ya habría podido percibir el moreno, pero éste sonrió como si lo supiera todo, aun así, se calló algunas cosas.

– Tus glándulas ecrinas están un poco…

– Vale, vale – le calló Gaara, sabiendo que se refería a su sudor propiamente dicho – he venido corriendo, lo admito.

Sasuke sonrió, pero no dejó de oler ese cabello rubio que reposaba sobre su brazo. Gaara sabía de sobra que ni siquiera estaba centrado en el aroma del pelo, sino… en toda la química de su cuerpo para identificar si realmente estaba relajado o no.

– Pronto despertará si quieres hablar con él – susurró Sasuke, dándose cuenta de que su olor estaba cambiando. ¿O prefieres contarme a mí qué ha ocurrido?

– Eres el beta, ¿no? – sonrió Gaara, enseñando nuevamente la sangre de su mano – Deidara me ha mordido.

– No es propio de él – susurró Sasuke, aunque hizo un ligero gesto para entornar sus ojos, casi incrédulo –. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

– Estábamos entrenando y…

– ¡Ah! – sonrió Sasuke – me hago una idea.

– No sé por qué se ha puesto tan violento, aunque sé que no quería morderme pero…

– Hablaré con él – escuchó que decía Naruto medio somnoliento, como si hubiese escuchado la última parte de la conversación.

Sasuke le observó, apartando la nariz finalmente de su cabello y dejando que se incorporase entre estiramientos para despedazar sus músculos. ¡ _Era imposible que tuviera frío_! Pues el propio cuerpo de Sasuke había estado en contacto con él todo el tiempo, aun así, era normal querer desentumecerse por la postura recogida en la que había dormido.

– ¿Ha ocurrido algo mientras dormía? – susurró Naruto al ver a ambos hablando.

– Ino está a punto de tener el celo – fueron las palabras de Sasuke, lo que hizo que ambos chicos le mirasen atónitos.

– No huelo nada – marcó Naruto.

– Cuando va a tener el celo, el olor de su orina cambia a unas feromonas de apareamiento incluso unos días antes de que realmente empiece el celo como lo conoces. Puedo olerlo desde aquí. Creo que deberías controlar a Sai estos días.

– Sí… - susurró Naruto – controlar a Sai… hablar con Deidara…

– Yo puedo hablar con Deidara – dijo Sasuke con una calma muy usual en él, lo que hizo que Naruto le mirase un poco sorprendido – soy beta, ¿no? Puedo ocuparme de eso sin problemas.

– De acuerdo, pues tú te ocupas de Deidara y yo de Sai. Oye, Gaara – le llamó Naruto al ver que hacía fuerza para bajar del árbol y marcharse – ¿quedamos para ir a la bolera mañana?

– Sí, vale. Hace mucho que no vamos – sonrió el pelirrojo, recordando que casi era una tradición para ellos dos ir algunos fines de semana.

Sin más, bajó del árbol y dejó a la pareja a solas. Mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar pensar si echaba de menos ser beta… la verdad era que no. Naruto no es que le llenase a trabajo, pero era una carga muy pesada, siempre vigilando a todos, pendiente de que estuvieran bien, teniendo que ser la mano derecha del alfa… demasiada responsabilidad. Empezaba a entender un poco a Deidara cuando decía que no quería ascender y que estaba bien en su lugar. Sin embargo, otra parte sí echaba un poco de menos esa parte, seguramente porque había sido beta desde hacía demasiados años y sentía que siempre podía hacer algo más de lo que ahora hacía.

Tampoco era que le sorprendiera cuando Sasuke llegó a beta. Todavía no controlaba su transformación, al menos no al nivel de Naruto, quien era capaz de convertirse en un lobo completo. Las lunas llenas eran… movidas con él, seguía atado, aunque al menos ya no necesitaba ese collar de pinchos, lo que era todo un avance. Estar con Naruto le relajaba y había noches de luna llena que, mientras se mantuviera cerca de Naruto, no necesitaba las cadenas.

***

Su último año de instituto y por extraño que pareciera, en ese año y medio que había transcurrido, las notas de Naruto habían mejorado, aunque también había disminuido su asistencia a clases al igual que la de Sasuke.

Los trofeos de la vitrina junto a la pared temblaron cuando la espalda del moreno chocó abruptamente contra el hormigón pintado, pero a ninguno de los dos le causó la mínima importancia. En esa vitrina se homenajeaba a los mejores deportistas años tras años y había al menos un par de copas de oro ganadas por el equipo de natación, en concreto, ganadas por Sasuke… pero ahora lo único que le importaba a Sasuke, no eran esos trofeos que ganó con sudor y dolor, sino esos labios que le besaban con pasión en el desértico pasillo.

Gaara se tapaba los oídos en plena aula, recibiendo miradas extrañas de sus compañeros, Kiba sonreía como todo un idiota por imaginarse lo que ocurría con el ruido que llegaba a sus oídos, Ino intentaba hacer caso omiso y Sai… él estaba sonriendo a más no poder y queriendo escaparse para unirse a esa fiesta, ¡ _a_ _unque sabía que ni Naruto ni Sasuke le dejarían participar en sus juegos_! Claro… que para el resto de alumnos, el pasillo seguía desierto.

Los jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos solo eran audibles por su manada y esos instintos desarrollados. No era un misterio para ninguno de ellos que tanto su alfa como su beta, solían escaparse de las últimas horas de clase para… ¡ _hacer manitas_! O algo más…

– ¡ _Oh, joder_! – susurró Naruto, abriendo la puerta a la espalda de Sasuke y empujándole dentro para poder continuar con lo que hacía. Ambos llevaban tal calentón, que ahora mismo les sería imposible frenar.

Las manos de Sasuke quitaron con rapidez su chaqueta del equipo de natación, tirándola sobre una mesa, cerca de unos cubos de fregar y unos mochos.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó Sasuke.

– Profesor de matemáticas pasando por el pasillo en menos de diez segundos – sonrió Naruto –. ¿Cómo no lo has detectado?

– ¿Crees que mis sentidos están ahora mismo en lo que ocurre fuera? – susurró Sasuke, desabrochándose el pantalón con rapidez y queriendo ir a por el de Naruto –. La pregunta es cómo es posible que tú sí escuches a los profesores.

– Uno de los dos tiene que estar atento para que no nos pillen – sonrió Naruto – y admitámoslo… tus sentidos cuando tienes sexo… son nulos.

– No son nulos, es sólo… que se concentran en tu maldita testosterona y en la excitación que siento.

– Pues eso… son nulos para el exterior – sonrió un triunfante Naruto, sabiendo que Sasuke tenía una debilidad todavía, pero una que le gustaba demasiado, porque sabía que sólo se centraba en él.

Por la velocidad en que Sasuke se estaba desnudando y también le desnudaba a él, Naruto supo lo excitado que estaba, pero era algo normal en ese chico. Siempre tenía mucha prisa y era demasiado fogoso en el sexo. No negaba que eso le volvía loco. Si lo hubiera tenido que definir… ¡ _Desde luego era toda una fiera en la cama_! En este caso… una fiera en el cuarto de la limpieza.

Naruto ni siquiera lo pensó. No tenía tanto tiempo para hacerlo. Simplemente, tomó con su mano la pierna derecha de Sasuke y la elevó un poco para dejar su entrada más accesible. Psicológicamente, para todo lobo, el momento del apareamiento era un momento importante y cargado de simbolismo. Era una tontería porque Naruto sabía que toda la manada podría tener sus relaciones, aunque en una manada auténtica de lobos, el alfa era el que tenía el derecho a elegir con quién procrear y tener a Sasuke en aquella situación, no dejaba de darle un morbo extraño sabiendo que siempre sería posesión del alfa. Quizá Sasuke también sentía esa extraña conexión de pertenecer completamente a él, un morbo que ambos sentían y que les atraía sin remedio.

No hablaron en ningún momento, tan sólo gimieron mientras Naruto le penetraba contra aquella pared con violencia y Sasuke se agarraba a sus hombros cerrando los ojos. ¡ _Sí_! ¡ _Era su beta_!¡ _Era de su manada_! Y sobre todo… sentía que ese chico… ¡ _Era completamente suyo_! Y no iba a dejar duda de ello jamás. Esos gemidos que ambos dejaban escapar, dejaban claro a toda la manada que eran uno.

– No aguanto más – susurró Gaara levantándose de la silla – necesito ir al baño – captó la atención del profesor, que aunque no le dio la orden de salir, Gaara hizo caso omiso y se marchó para mojarse la cara.

Tenía esos gemidos incrustados en la cabeza y fue peor cuando los dos llegaron al éxtasis de la situación. Hasta sus sentidos estaban lo suficientemente desarrollados como para escuchar la eyaculación.

– Sois unos cabrones – se quejó, aunque estaba feliz por ellos, pero él no quería escucharles follando en cada rincón del maldito instituto.

***

Gaara caminaba por las calles de Twain Harte, parecía que tan sólo paseaba sin rumbo, pero tenía un destino fijo en su mente. Tras volver a casa después de clase, no había dejado de pensar en lo sucedido tan sólo unas horas antes.

**Flashback**

_Un fuerte ruido seco se escuchó en aquella parte del bosque cuando el cuerpo de Deidara cayó con fuerza al suelo._

_– ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Deberías haber esquivado con facilidad mi ataque, apenas tenía velocidad – le preguntó Gaara con enfado de pie frente al rubio._

_– Bueno, después de unas tres horas entrenando sin parar, creo que es bastante lógico que se empiece a notar el cansancio y afecte a mis reflejos – le contestó Deidara con rabia contenida mientras escupía un poco de sangre que se le había acumulado en la boca debido al golpe del pelirrojo._

_– No para ti – le replicó –. En otras ocasiones, hemos entrenado el mismo o más tiempo seguido y no te has cansado tan fácilmente._

_Gaara escuchó cómo Deidara dejaba escapar una risa sarcástica mientras se ponía en pie con dificultad._

_– La diferencia es que, en esas ocasiones, quizás había podido descansar aunque fuese un poco, pero esta vez, me has machacado durante semanas y apenas he podido respirar – le soltó dejando ver en su tono de voz y en su lenguaje corporal que estaba molesto._

_Por un instante, Gaara se vio tentado a decir que aquello no era verdad, pero se tuvo que guardar esas palabras porque era cierto que durante las últimas semanas había alargado los entrenamientos de Deidara mucho más de lo normal._

_– Es por tu bien – le acabó respondiendo – todo lo que obtienes de estos entrenamientos son beneficios para ti y..._

_– ¿Beneficios? ¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro de eso? – le interrumpió dejando ver que su enfado iba a más._

_Poco a poco, la tensión se iba apoderando del ambiente alrededor de aquellos dos adolescentes. Gaara no entendía por qué Deidara le hablaba con tono sarcástico, porque realmente esos entrenamientos ayudaban al rubio a mejorar sus capacidades, lo cual era beneficioso para él y también para la manada. Iba a vocalizar sus pensamientos cuando de repente, una alarma sonó con cierta intensidad rebajando la tensión formada._

_Ambos miraron las mochilas que habían dejado apoyadas en el tronco de un árbol cercano, pero solamente fue Dei quien se movió y se acercó hasta ellas. Se puso en cuclillas para abrir uno de los bolsillos de su mochila y sacar de ahí el móvil. Apagó la alarma y volvió a guardarlo._

_Gaara observó cómo el rubio se colocaba la mochila a la espalda con la intención de marcharse._

_– ¿Adónde crees que vas? – le preguntó con voz autoritaria._

_– ¿Tú qué crees? – le preguntó sarcástico – el entrenamiento ha terminado, así que me voy a casa._

_– El entrenamiento no ha acabado – le contradijo el pelirrojo._

_– Sí que lo ha hecho, ya ha pasado el tiempo acordado, así que me voy._

_– De eso nada, necesitas practicar más si ni siquiera puedes esquivar un simple y débil ataque – le dijo Gaara._

_– ¿Es que no has escuchado lo que te acabo de decir? – le preguntó el otro adolescente con incredulidad –. Es por el cansancio, tú tampoco habrías podido esquivarlo si no estuvieras al cien por cien._

_– No me sirven tus excusas – le contestó el pelirrojo con un tono duro – te vas a quedar aquí hasta que me demuestres que no solamente puedes evitar que mis ataques te alcancen sino que además, puedes contraatacar con facilidad._

_– ¡No! – gritó Deidara con frustración –. Estoy harto de ti y de tus entrenamientos sin límites que me llevan a la extenuación. Lo único que hago es entrenar, entrenar y entrenar. No tengo vida social, ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que es tener una cita._

_– ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿No poder tener citas? ¿Es más importante para ti un posible revolcón que tu manada? – le echó en cara dejando a Deidara atónito._

_– No mezcles cosas sin sentido, una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra – le respondió incrédulo._

_– Pues parece que es lo único que te importa, si no fuera así te quedarías más tiempo._

_– No me quedo a seguir entrenando porque ya llevo tres horas y yo tengo otras cosas que hacer – le contestó intentando controlar el malhumor que le estaba invadiendo._

_– ¿El qué? ¿Una cita? – continuó Gaara con el tema._

_– Y si fuera así, ¿qué? No tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida._

_– Así que es un cita._

_– ¡Que no! ¡Joder! – Deidara perdió los estribos._

_– Pues será mejor que la canceles porque de aquí no te vas – ordenó al rubio._

_– ¡Estoy cansado física y mentalmente y lo que me gustaría hacer es irme directo a casa y dormir, pero por tu culpa, tengo una montaña enorme de trabajos atrasados! ¡Por culpa de tu maldita obsesión con entrenar durante casi todo el día, mis notas se están viendo afectadas! ¡Apenas tengo tiempo de ponerme al día, de estudiar y, cuando puedo, estoy tan agotado que me quedo durmiendo!¡Además, no tengo que hacerte caso, ya no eres beta, así que me voy a ir a ponerme al día con los trabajos!_

_Aquello molestó a Gaara, era cierto que ya no era el beta de la manada, pero eso no significaba que Dei pudiera hacer lo que le diera la gana y se lo iba a dejar claro._

_– No, no lo soy, pero estoy por encima de ti en la jerarquía – le recordó dándole a entender que debía hacerle caso._

_Lo siguiente que ocurrió ninguno de los dos fue capaz de verlo venir. Algo en el interior del rubio explotó y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, sus dientes estaban clavados con rabia en la mano del pelirrojo. Deidara había llegado a su límite tras meses de frustración y cansancio acumulado._

_Un tenso silencio se formó cuando el rubio fue consciente de lo que había hecho y liberó la mano del otro chico, quien se había quedado perplejo ante lo sucedido. No había podido esquivarle, no sólo porque no se esperaba ese ataque por parte de Dei, sino porque era tanta la rabia que había sentido el rubio que se había movido con una velocidad superior a la normal, e incluso, pese a estar muy cansado._

_Por su parte, Deidara se sentía avergonzado por lo que había hecho, ni siquiera había sido su intención. La mezcla de tantas e intensas emociones le habían superado y había acabado por controlarle. Pese a la vergüenza, el rubio no se disculpó ya que aún estaba de mal humor, por lo que simplemente se dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando con rapidez._

**Fin del flashback**

Gaara continuó caminando siguiendo el rastro de Deidara. Quería hablar con él y ofrecerle su ayuda para ponerse al día con los trabajos que tuviera atrasados, ya que se sentía culpable por la situación académica en la que se hallaba su compañero de manada. Supuso que esa vez se había excedido con el tiempo de los entrenamientos, pese a tener un buen motivo para ello, o eso era lo que creía.

A los pocos metros, vio aquella cafetería donde debía haber acudido el rubio para mantenerse despierto y hacer sus deberes, no sólo por el café sino por el ajetreo del lugar. Al llegar a su destino, fue directo a la puerta para entrar al local, pero al pasar por la enorme cristalera, vio algo que le llamó la atención. En una de las mesas del fondo, reconoció la cabellera rubia de Deidara, quien le daba la espalda, pero no estaba solo, sino que frente a él se hallaba el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi.

– Es increíble – murmuró molesto –. Después de liármela con que estaba cansado y tenía mil trabajos que hacer, al final resulta que es mentira, que lo único que quería era irse antes para tener una cita.

Enfadado como estaba porque Dei no sólo le había mentido, sino que prefería estar ligando a mejorar para ser capaz de proteger y ayudar a su manada, Gaara se dio la vuelta para irse a casa; no le apetecía ver al rubio en esos momentos, pero tenía claro que aquello no se iba a quedar así.

Mientras el antiguo beta se alejaba de la cafetería, en su interior un par de chicos eran ajenos a lo ocurrido fuera del local.

– Dei, ¿por qué no te vas a casa? Estás agotado – le comentó Itachi.

– Y por eso estamos aquí. Un establecimiento lleno de café que me mantenga despierto mientras termino estos odiosos trabajos – se quejó el rubio mientras escribía algo en un folio.

– Vete a casa, por favor. Sabes que no tengo ningún problema en terminar lo que te queda del trabajo – intentó convencerlo.

– No, es mi deber, no voy a dejar que lo hagas tú, sólo necesito que me ayudes con lo que no entiendo – se rehusó.

– Eres un cabezota.

– Al igual que tú – se burló del moreno con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Itachi se encogió de hombros porque no podía negar que lo era. Cuando se empecinaba en algo, no paraba hasta conseguirlo. El moreno dio un sorbo a su té mientras observaba con atención al adolescente sentado frente a él. Vio sus marcadas ojeras, signo del agotamiento que tenía, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron algunos rasguños que podía vislumbrar tanto en su rostro como en sus brazos ya que se había remangado la sudadera que llevaba.

– ¿Qué es lo que te mantiene en este estado de cansancio constante? – indagó.

– El entrenamiento – contestó sin pensar todavía centrado en lo que escribía.

Itachi se sorprendió porque era la primera noticia que tenía de aquello ya que su rubio amigo no le había comentado nada al respecto, pero al mismo tiempo, se sintió aliviado porque el hecho de que practicase algún deporte explicaba los rasguños y heridas que le había visto en diferentes ocasiones.

– No sabía que estabas en un club. ¿En cuál estás? – preguntó esta vez por curiosidad.

– En ninguno – volvió a responder casi sin pensar.

Aquella respuesta hizo que las alarmas volvieran a sonar en la cabeza de Itachi. Últimamente, le había estado dando vueltas a lo que le podía estar pasando a Dei y había barajado algunas opciones nada buenas, pero después de lo que le acababa de decir, una en concreto apareció con más fuerza.

– Dei – le llamó - ¿estás en una banda? – le preguntó preocupado.

Por primera vez en varios minutos, Deidara apartó los ojos del papel en el que escribía para posarlos en el chico frente a él.

– ¿Qué?

– Que si estás en una banda – repitió.

– ¡No! – alzó la voz llamando la atención de algunas personas de su alrededor –. ¿Por qué crees eso? – preguntó confuso bajando la voz para evitar seguir siendo el centro de atención de los demás clientes del local.

– Las pocas veces que te he visto en estas últimas semanas, siempre tienes heridas nuevas.

Deidara ni se había dado cuenta de eso, seguramente estaba tan cansado físicamente que su cuerpo no curaba sus heridas con la rapidez habitual.

– Ah, eso. No es nada – le quitó importancia no sólo porque en realidad así era, sino para que su amigo no quisiera indagar más y que pudiera descubrir algo de su otra vida – un amigo me está enseñando defensa personal y a veces no soy lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarle – mintió mientras sonreía para hacer más creíble su mentira.

– Oh, vaya, no tenía ni idea. Supongo que nunca está de más saber defenderse, aunque dile a tu amigo que se relaje un poco, también necesitas descansar y reponer energías.

– Ya, a veces puede obstinarse tanto en algo que no se da cuenta de lo estricto que puede llegar a ser, pero no te preocupes, ya se lo he dejado claro, así que creo que a partir de ahora será más flexible.

– Eso espero o tendré que tener unas cuantas palabras con él – bromeó echándose a reír, contagiando su risa al rubio.

Desde que se había reencontrado con él en la barbacoa en casa de Naruto hacía algo más de año y medio, habían afianzado su amistad, pero el tema de su lado lobezno no era algo de lo que estaba seguro de querer contarle, por lo que se relajó al ver que Itachi le había creído. Más tranquilo, el rubio volvió a centrarse en su tarea.

  
  



	19. Emergencias

Gaara tan sólo se había alejado un par de calles cuando captó un olor conocido para él. Se concentró para saber a cuánta distancia estaba de su posición y se percató de que estaba tan sólo a unos pocos metros lejos de él.

– ¿Acabas de llegar? - preguntó Gaara.

– No, te he visto cuando has llegado a la cafetería.

Gaara frunció el ceño un poco molesto ya que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, lo cual le hizo pensar en que o había estado tan sumido en su cabreo que no le había notado o Sasuke había mejorado más de lo que creía a lo largo de este año y medio. Quizás incluso se tratase de ambas opciones a la vez, sea lo que fuere, estaba claro que no debía volver a cometer ese error por su propia seguridad, ya que esta vez se trataba de Sasuke, su beta, pero en otra ocasión podría tratarse de alguien menos amistoso.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estabas vigilando? ¿O era a Deidara a quien vigilabas por lo ocurrido hoy? - le preguntó.

– En realidad, ni una cosa ni la otra – le respondió con sinceridad Sasuke – tan sólo buscaba a mi hermano y justo cuando iba a cruzar la calle para ir a la cafetería, te he visto llegar y a los pocos minutos, marcharte cabreado.

– ¿Por eso me has seguido? - siguió interrogándole.

– En parte – fue la escueta respuesta del moreno.

– ¿En parte? - repitió Gaara.

– ¿Por qué no vamos a ese parque de allí y hablamos tranquilamente? - sugirió Sasuke al ver que Itachi salía de la cafetería y no quería que le viera, necesitaba hablar con Gaara. Ya buscaría a su hermano cuando terminase.

– De acuerdo – aceptó intuyendo que el moreno quería charlar con él sobre algo serio.

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a un banco vacío y tomaron asiento. El parque estaba prácticamente desierto, ya que empezaba a anochecer, por lo que no debían preocuparse de que alguien ajeno escuchara su conversación.

– Tenía intención de hablar contigo y con Deidara mañana por separado – comenzó Sasuke.

– ¿Conmigo? - preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo. Ya sabía que el moreno iba a hablar con Dei por el tema del mordisco que le había dado, pero no tenía ni idea de que también quería hablar con él.

– ¿No crees que estás empujando a Dei demasiado, tanto como para que pierda el control y acabe mordiéndote? - le comentó dirigiendo su mirada hacia la mano ya curada del otro chico.

Gaara le imitó y observó su mano recordando cómo Dei le había clavado sus dientes sin miramiento y acabó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera mientras apartaba la mirada con cierta culpabilidad. Por un momento, pensó que quizás Sasuke tenía razón, pero de repente, la imagen de Deidara e Itachi en la cafetería cruzó su mente y toda esa culpa desapareció al instante, siendo sustituida por enfado.

– No, puede que a él le dé igual no estar preparado para proteger a la manada y prefiera irse a citas, pero a mí no, por lo que le obligaré a entrenar todo lo que sea necesario si hace falta.

Gaara vio cómo el beta resoplaba y le miraba entre cansado e incrédulo.

– Sabes muy bien que eso no es verdad, pero tus celos te ciegan.

Gaara se quedo impresionado al escuchar aquellas palabras y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.

– ¿Ce...? - carraspeó porque su voz había decidido no salir justo en ese instante - ¿celos? - repitió tratando de calmarse aunque sabía que no iba a servir de nada porque Sasuke habría oído cómo su pulso se había acelerado y habría olido cómo la química de su cuerpo había cambiado delantándole sin remedio.

– Hace más o menos año y medio que me di cuenta de que sientes algo por Deidara y que lo has estado intentando ocultar todo este tiempo – le confesó Sasuke.

– ¿Qué? - soltó sorprendido Gaara - ¿cómo...? - de nuevo su voz le jugaba malas pasadas.

– En uno de los entrenamientos, vi que de nuevo te cebabas con Deidara y le obligabas a quedarse mientras te dabas cuenta que los demás se escapaban para librarse del entrenamiento pero no hacías nada para evitarlo, sólo te hiciste el despistado. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que esos entrenamientos especiales eran una excusa para pasar más tiempo con Dei, porque te gustaba.

El pelirrojo escuchaba atónito las palabras del beta siendo incapaz de rebatirle.

– En aquel momento creía que solamente esperabas el momento idóneo para confesarte, pero después de tanto tiempo, no sé si es que no te has atrevido, no sabes cómo hacerlo o directamente no quieres decirle lo que sientes por miedo al rechazo, por no complicar la situación de la manada o porque en el fondo sabes que con tu actitud tan dura lo único que has ido consiguiendo es que Dei sienta rencor hacia a ti, un rencor que puede que haya pasado o esté a punto de pasar al odio – continuó hablando.

Gaara estaba boquiabierto de la impresión y no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente desnudo emocionalmente. A la única persona que le había confesado que había alguien que le gustaba era a Naruto cuando éste le contó lo que sentía por el moreno sentado a su lado, pero nunca le dio un nombre, de hecho, había hecho todo lo posible para no dar indicios de la identidad de esa persona, pero no había contado con la perspicacia del moreno.

– Sí, me gusta Deidara – acabó confesando sabiendo que no tenía sentido segui negándolo cuando ya le había pillado –. ¿Lo sabe Naruto?

– No, no tiene ni idea, cree que tienes algo con Neji.

– ¿Con Neji? Para nada, es sólo un amigo y compañero más.

– No era muy descabellado malinterpretaros cuando hablabais en susurros para quedar después de los entrenamientos.

– Ah, eso. Sólo quedamos para estudiar y a Neji le avergüenza que los demás sepan que su inteligencia no es sólo un don sino que se esfuerza mucho para tener las notas más altas de todo el instituto, y que hay temas en los que necesita ayuda – le aclaró.

Sasuke no se le había pasado por la cabeza que aquella fuera la razón por la que quedasen, pero se imaginaba que el motivo no era romántico o sexual.

– Supongo que no tenías planeado usar a Neji para desviar la atención sobre la verdadera persona que te gusta, pero tus quedadas con él han servido para eso, y también que hayas sido tan duro con Dei, sobre todo estas últimas semanas. ¿Tiene mi hermano algo que ver en todo esto?

Y de nuevo, Sasuke daba en el clavo a la primera. En ese instante, Gaara odiaba que Sasuke fuese tan observador y que sus habilidades hubiesen mejorado tanto.

– Supongo que... me puse celoso por que Dei pasase tiempo con él e intenté evitarlo – le confesó avergonzado –. Tienen una relación demasiado cercana y tu hermano... bueno... parece interesado en Deidara.

Unas fuertes carcajadas fue lo que escuchó por parte del moreno, quien se reía sin control. Gaara estaba sorprendido ya que era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke reírse de esa manera; sin embargo, también se sentía ofendido, se estaba abriendo a él, bajando la guardia para confesar algo que llevaba guardando durante mucho tiempo y lo único que hacía Sasuke era reírse en su cara.

– Perdón – se disculpó limpiándose una lágrima – pero es que la sola idea de poner en la misma frase a mi hermano y que le gusta Deidara es desternillante.

Gaara le miraba molesto y confundido porque no veía dónde estaba el chiste.

– Mi hermano es el chico más mujeriego que te puedas imaginar. No sabes la de veces que mi madre ha tenido que replantar las flores bajo su ventana de las chicas que han salido volando de ella para evitar que mis padres le descubrieran – le aclaró – aunque hace unas semanas que las flores no han sido aplastadas por ninguno de sus ligues, además últimamente siempre huele al mismo perfume de mujer – murmuró más para sí mismo que para terminar de convencer al adolescente a su lado.

– Entonces, ¿no está interesado en Dei? - le preguntó todavía sin terminar de creérselo sacando a Sasuke de sus cavilaciones sobre qué chica había conseguido atar a su hermano.

– No de esa manera, sólo es un amigo.

– Pero eso no significa que Dei no pueda estar interesado en él – puntualizó Gaara sintiéndose desanimado ante la idea.

– Lo dudo mucho, porque por lo poco que sé, Dei ya conocía de antes a mi hermano aunque no fuesen amigos como ahora y debía saber que siempre le han gustado las mujeres, por lo que no creo que se fijase en él sabiendo que no iba a tener posibilidades. Sólo son amigos y nada más.

Aunque no fuese seguro al cien por cien porque sólo eran conjeturas, escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de Sasuke le habían animado y renovado las esperanzas.

– Aun así, Deidara jamás podrá verte de otra manera aparte de la persona que lo machaca sin descanso y lo agota hasta la extenuación si no cambias tu actitud – le dijo Sasuke, volviendo a desanimarle.

– Pero...

– No hay peros que valgan – se puso serio – dices que te gusta, pero no lo parece, porque cuando sientes algo por otra persona, no la tratas de la manera en que lo haces tú. Cuando quieres a alguien, lo primero que te preocupa es su bienestar y felicidad y, con tu actitud, sólo demuestras que sólo piensas en ti y en lo que tú deseas – habló Sasuke desde la experiencia, no sólo por sus sentimientos hacia Naruto sino al recordar la época en la que se había empeñado en ser beta sin estar preparado y Naruto le había dicho algo parecido, que estaba anteponiendo sus deseos al bienestar de la manada.

Gaara se echó hacia atrás en el banco y se llevó las manos a la cara tapándola casi al completo.

– Le debo una buena disculpa a Dei, ¿cierto?

– Sí – le confirmó – sé que quieres pasar tiempo con él y estar a su lado, pero ésta no es la manera. Lo único que vas a conseguir es que te odie, tanto como para pensar en marcharse de la manada.

Aquel pensamiento asustó a Gaara. En el fondo, sabía que se estaba pasando con la forma en que le trataba, pero sus ganas de estar a solas con él y sus celos habían sacado lo peor de él y le habían cegado tanto como para no pensar en aquella terrible posibilidad.

– Debo marcharme – Gaara se puso de pie de inmediato y comenzó a correr hacia la cafetería con la esperanza de que Deidara siguiera allí –. Gracias – susurró sin dejar de correr sabiendo que llegaría a los oídos de Sasuke.

– De nada – le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sasuke se levantó y se estiró desentumeciendo sus músculos tras aquella intensa charla.

– Ahora toca buscar al mujeriego de Itachi y será mejor que compre un paraguas – murmuró al notar un olor diferente en el aire que indicaba que no tardaría mucho en empezar a llover.

***

Gaara llegó a la cafetería en un par de minutos, aunque hubiese llegado antes si hubiera usado su auténtica velocidad pero todavía había gente por las calles y no quería ser descubierto. Observó a través de la cristalera buscando con la mirada a Dei, pero no había ni rastro del rubio; sin embargo, no debía andar muy lejos porque Gaara podía olerle, así que decidió seguir su olfato para localizarle.

No tuvo que correr mucho ya que a unas pocas calles de allí, reconoció aquella rubia cabellera recogida en parte en una cola.

– ¡Dei! - exclamó su nombre sin pensar.

El susodicho se sobresaltó al reconocer la voz que había gritado su nombre y se detuvo durante un segundo debido a la sorpresa, pero casi al instante, reanudó su marcha dando pasos más largos para alejarse de él. No le apetecía verle la cara al pelirrojo, aún estaba cabreado con él, aunque ése no era el único motivo.

– Dei, espera – dijo Gaara alcanzándole y agarrándole del hombro para detenerle.

Deidara se apartó para librarse del agarre y se giró para confrontar al pelirrojo, ya que parecía que no podía escaparse.

– ¿Qué quieres? ¿Obligarme a entrenar de nuevo? ¿Acaso no he tenido ya suficiente por hoy? - le preguntó enfadado aunque Gaara podía notar vergüenza bajo toda ese malhumor. Seguramente sería por el mordisco que le había dado, ya que no habían cruzado palabra desde ese momento.

– No, no se trata de eso – le respondió.

– Entonces, ¿de qué se trata? ¿Se te ha ocurrido una nueva forma de torturarme y vienes a ponerla en práctica?

El pelirrojo notaba cómo el enfado del rubio iba en aumento con cada segundo que pasaba. Sí que se había pasado con él para que tuviera esa reacción con sólo verle y encima la lluvia que hacía unos minutos había comenzado a caer no ayudaba en absoluto.

– He venido a disculparme – le dijo con rapidez para evitar que la situación se descontrolara de nuevo.

Casi al instante, percibió que la duda y el asombro reemplazaban el cabreo de Dei y éste le miraba desconcertado.

– ¿Qué has dicho? - le preguntó confuso.

– Lo siento – se disculpó – siento mucho por todo lo que te he hecho pasar durante todo este tiempo. Sé que me he pasado, que he sido un tirano contigo pero... - casi se le escapa el verdadero motivo para su comportamiento, pero se detuvo a tiempo porque sabía que no iba a servir de nada hacerlo, sólo empeorar las cosas.

– ¿Pero...? - Dei le instó a seguir.

– Pero nada, no tengo excusa – dijo sincero – por mucho que quiera algo, no era la manera de conseguirlo.

– ¿Te refieres a que suba en la jerarquía? - preguntó con dudas el rubio porque tenía la sensación de que Gaara se refería a algo más pero no se imaginaba qué podía ser.

– Sí – mintió – no puedo imponer mis deseos. Debería haber tenido en cuenta lo que tú quieres. Lo siento, de verdad, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. No te obligaré a entrenar más tiempo si no lo deseas, ni seré tan duro.

Deidara no sabía qué pensar o cómo actuar en ese instante. Podía ver que Gaara era sincero, pero todo era demasiado repentino y, si a eso le sumaba todo el cansancio acumulado, le era difícil pensar con claridad.

– Mira, estoy agotado, me estoy empapando con esta lluvia y encima aún tengo que terminar un trabajo, así que mejor hablamos en otro momento – dijo dando un paso hacia atrás como queriendo escapar de la situación.

– Yo lo haré por ti – soltó de repente el pelirrojo.

Al principio, no supo a qué se refería debido a que su cerebro iba más lento de lo normal, pero después de unos segundos, supo que se refería a su trabajo.

– No necesito la ayuda de nadie. ¿Tan incompetente me veis? - dijo molesto recordando cómo Itachi también se había ofrecido a hacerlo en su lugar.

– No lo eres, pero es mi culpa que estés en ese estado, así que déjame ayu...

Gaara no pudo terminar la frase. Deidara y él se miraron con mucha preocupación.

***

Naruto iba conduciendo su moto con prudencia para no tener un accidente con la tormenta que se había desatado en tan sólo unos minutos. Había estado hablando con Sai porque Ino iba a tener el celo dentro de poco y no quería que se plantase en la ventana de la chica como las veces anteriores, pero tenía la impresión de que había sido una conversación en vano y Sai acabaría haciendo lo que quisiera como siempre.

De repente, el ruido de la moto dando un fuerte frenazo se mezcló con el sonido de las gotas cayendo con fuerza sobre el asfalto. El corazón de Naruto se aceleró descontroladamente y el miedo y la ira se apoderaron de su cuerpo cuando, pese al olor de la lluvia, pudo captar unos olores que conocía muy bien, y uno de ellos no presagiaba nada bueno... sangre.

– Sasuke – murmuró antes de poner en marcha de nuevo su moto, dar la vuelta con rapidez y acelerar todo lo que su moto le permitía.

***

La lluvia había iniciado lentamente, una gota tras otra hasta empezar a diluviar. En aquel estrecho y oscuro callejón tras el cine de automóviles, los dos amantes se besaban sin importarles el agua que les caía encima. Pocas veces podían estar juntos y por eso mismo, aprovechaban cada segundo de su tiempo.

– Tengo que volver – susurró la chica sobre los labios del moreno.

– ¿Tan pronto?

– La lluvia no es nada conveniente para mí.

– Siempre dices cosas extrañas que no comprendo – sonrió Itachi, pero las manos de la chica se interpusieron entre ambos, apretando el pecho del joven para alejarle un poco.

– Estoy hablando en serio, Itachi, tengo que irme ahora.

– Sólo cinco minutos más, apenas nos vemos últimamente.

– Es complicado.

– ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué ocurre?

– Porque no es fácil contarte esto, Itachi.

– ¿Es por él? ¿Ese chico con el que siempre te veo?

– Itachi… por favor, sólo debes saber que es peligroso, es mejor que no se entere de esto y ahora debo irme.

El brazo que retenía a Konan por la cintura fue soltando su agarre muy despacio. Desde la primera vez que la vio en la universidad, Itachi supo que era la chica que siempre había querido, sin embargo, por algún motivo que él desconocía, ella se mantenía distante y misteriosa. No quería forzar la relación, tan sólo llevaban un par de semanas viéndose a escondidas y aunque ni siquiera había mantenido relaciones sexuales con ella, sabía que era la indicada y no debía presionar más allá de esos “cinco minutos” que solía pedirle como extra en sus encuentros.

– Vaya, por fin te encuentro – escucharon los dos una profunda voz que venía del otro lado del callejón.

Itachi se giró enseguida a mirar, pero Konan, ella se apartó con rapidez del moreno como si no estuviera ocurriendo nada, aunque no le pasó desapercibido a Itachi que tenía miedo. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y no era por el frío pese a estar empapada. ¡No! Era esa voz la que la tensaba y la ponía en guardia.

– Sólo estaba dando una vuelta – intentó camuflar Konan.

– Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no ibas a dar una vuelta? Sola, en mitad de la noche y con esta tormenta.

– Pain… - pronunció Konan el nombre de su alfa – por favor.

– Ey – espetó finalmente Itachi cortando lo que consideraba abusivo hacia la chica, puesto que, a sus ojos, ella era una persona independiente, podía hacer lo que quisiera – mira, no sé quién eres, pero no deberías hablarle así. Entiendo que te pueda preocupar que una chica ande sola a estas horas, pero si es eso, pensaba acompañarla hasta su casa para que nada le sucediera.

– ¿Nada le sucediera? – se echó a reír Pain, siendo consciente de que nada iba a ocurrirle a Konan, ella sabía defenderse muy bien solita - ¡ _Madre mía_! ¿No le has dicho nada a este imbécil? Le tienes bien engañado, Konan.

– Pain, por favor… deja que se vaya.

– ¿De parte de quién estás, Konan? – preguntó con una voz dura y contundente, lo que le daba sólo una respuesta a la chica.

– De la familia – susurró ella cabizbaja.

Pain dio un paso adelante, seguido de otro, acercándose cada vez más a la pareja. Aunque Konan trató de ponerse en medio para evitar el desastre, Itachi se lo impidió pasando su brazo por delante e interponiéndose, protegiéndola de ese tipo que había aparecido de la nada.

– Itachi, por favor, vete de aquí – susurró la chica con una gran preocupación en su voz.

– No voy a dejarte sola con este tipo – sentenció dándose cuenta de que no era muy caballeroso dejar a una dama en apuros sola con su agresor, sin darse cuenta de que él era el objetivo.

– Itachi, no lo entiendes, yo estaré bien, eres tú el que me preocupa – dijo Konan con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sin embargo y pese a que Konan trató de ponerse en medio al sentir que el ataque se aproximaba, el zarpazo desgarró gran parte de la carne del costado del moreno, derribándole al suelo en un charco de sangre. Los ojos de Konan se abrieron ante la conmoción, tirándose al suelo con rapidez para tratar de taponar la hemorragia.

¡ _Ni siquiera quedaba camiseta donde le había dado!_ Había desgarrado completamente todo pero Itachi seguía medio consciente. Respiraba con mucha dificultad, sin entender con qué le había atacado para realizar una herida como aquella con sus manos desnudas. No había visto ningún arma capaz de hacer algo semejante, y a su incredulidad, se unía ese aroma a miedo que Konan notaba.

– Quédate quieto – susurró Konan arrodillada a su lado, tratando de taponar la herida y quitándose la chaqueta para hacer presión sin poder parar de llorar.

– Acabad con él – fueron las últimas palabras de Pain, tomando del brazo a Konan con fuerza y obligándola a levantarse para llevársela de allí, pese a los gritos de ésta para que la soltasen, las súplicas para que le permitieran vivir, pero Pain no estaba dispuesto a dejar el asunto así.

Tobi y Hidan fueron los primeros en acercarse con sus sádicas sonrisas. Fue Tobi el primero en agarrar el brazo de Itachi, tirando de él con fuerza y haciéndole gritar de dolor, sintiendo cómo trataba de arrancarle el brazo, sin embargo, justo cuando Pain ya se había dado la vuelta arrastrando a Konan tras él, el aullido lastimero y de dolor de uno de sus compañeros hizo que se girase nuevamente.

Frente a él y delante de ese chico moribundo en el suelo, había una persona. No podía verle bien por la oscuridad que daba en su rostro, pero los ojos azules le indicaron que era otro lobo… y no de los suyos.

Bajo el pie de ese chico desconocido, Tobi gritaba de dolor, desprendiendo un olor a miedo que nunca antes había visto en nadie de su manada. Pain dio un paso hacia delante al escuchar a su compañero y la desesperación con la que intentaba apartar el pie del desconocido de su pecho, sin embargo, en cuanto el chico observó ese primer paso por parte de Pain y Hidan, agarró el brazo de su compañero desgarrándole completamente en un grito desesperante que debió escucharse en varias manzanas.

Todos se habían quedado inmóviles, observando cómo la mirada de ese chico se endurecía. Su respiración, aunque relajada, era profunda, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. Pain sonrió al darse cuenta de que ese chico tenía todo bajo control, les estaba analizando. Su olfato, su vista, todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en ellos, en cada gesto, en cada respiración, en cada sustancia química que su cuerpo desprendía para anticiparse a lo que pensaban hacer y tomando decisiones centradas en detener su impulso. Se había dado cuenta de que ese primer paso era el primero antes de lanzarse al ataque y había destrozado a su compañero como advertencia de que iba en serio, deteniendo a todos.

– Apestas a ese blandengue lobo gris – sonrió Pain – supongo que eres su beta.

Sasuke no respondió. Sabía de sobra que Naruto no acostumbraba a utilizar la fuerza y trataba a todos en su manada con respeto, así como Kakashi le enseñó, por lo que otras manadas más agresivas le trataban como un alfa débil aunque distaba mucho de la realidad. Sasuke sonrió.

– Si tan débiles somos… ¿Por qué no vienes y me atacas? ¿Acaso tienes miedo a nuestra manada?

¡ _Lo pensaba_! Por un instante, Sasuke observó cómo fruncía el ceño síntoma de que le había molestado y la química de su cuerpo cambiaba. ¡ _Quería atacarle pero por algún motivo no lo hacía_! No era idiota, sabía que meterse con el beta de una manada atraería al resto de ella, de hecho… era posible que toda su manada ya supiera que él estaba allí, en mitad de ese corro con olor a otros lobos. ¡ _Puede que estuvieran viniendo aunque él no los detectaba aún_!

El primer amago lo hizo Hidan al ver los ojos de su alfa indicándole que fuera al ataque, pero Sasuke se giró hacia él con la mirada más aterradora de todas y dio tal patada al abdomen del chico bajo su pie, que éste salió volando en dirección a su líder todavía quejándose de dolor y desangrándose frente a él, lo que hizo que Hidan frenase al ver la violencia del ataque.

– Yo de vosotros… le buscaba un buen veterinario.

– ¿Sas…uke? – escuchó a su hermano tras él susurrar con sus últimas fuerzas.

– No hables – le dijo su hermano – guarda fuerzas, enseguida estoy contigo, Itachi.

– Ve-te – susurró su hermano, como si eso fuera a salvarle la vida a su hermanito, pero Sasuke no se movió.

– He dicho que guardes fuerzas – respondió su hermano.

Pain movió la cabeza, indicando a un par más de su manada que recogieran el cuerpo de Tobi y se lo llevasen de ahí cuanto antes, dando la señal también de replegarse a Hidan. Éste, aún enfadado, chasqueó los labios pero obedeció pese a la ira y las ganas que tenía de entrar en combate.

– Sasuke… - sonrió Pain al escuchar el nombre del moreno – no me olvidaré de ese nombre.

– Qué halago, lo siento… pero yo no soy bueno con los nombres, seguramente aunque me lo dijeras, olvidaría el tuyo en cinco minutos – sonrió con prepotencia, lo que hizo que Pain sonriera también todavía algo molesto.

– Sólo recuerda una cosa… él está muerto – señaló a Itachi, lo que hizo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño con molestia. ¡ _Nadie amenazaba a su hermano_! Así tuviera que interponerse él mil veces en su camino –. Nos vamos.

Esperó unos segundos hasta que la manada empezó a marcharse. Estando él solo, no era conveniente enfrentarse a todos ellos, eso lo sabía de sobra Sasuke y más… porque había podido oler el potencial y la fuerza de Pain, podría ser más o menos… igual de fuerte que Naruto y eso era un problema para él. ¡ _Era más rápido y ágil pero no más fuerte_! Ganarle habría dependido de su velocidad y sus instintos, le habría llevado tiempo idear un plan e Itachi no tenía tiempo.

Se giró con rapidez, agachándose junto a su hermano y presionando la herida. Él respiraba con mucha dificultad. ¡ _Se moría_! Podía oler la química de su cuerpo llevándole a la muerte.

– Maldita sea.

– Sasu…ke – intentó hablar su hermano.

– Voy a llevarte a un médico, ¿vale? Va a estar todo bien. Presiona la herida.

Apenas tenía fuerza para presionar y con gran esfuerzo, Sasuke lo cargó sobre su espalda y hombros para poder llevárselo. Pensó en ir a un hospital… ¿Pero cómo explicaría eso? Era un desgarro como de una zarpa. ¿Un ataque de un animal? Eso cundiría el pánico de la ciudad y atraería a cazadores. Tenía que pensar otra cosa pero se moría, no tenía tanto tiempo ni para llevarlo con vida al hospital. ¡ _No tenía otro remedio_! ¡ _Le mordió_!

Le habían dicho muchas veces que no debía morder a los humanos, lo tenía claro, también que el mordisco fallaba casi al ochenta por cierto de las veces pero… su hermano ya se moría. ¿Qué podía perder? Puede que el mordisco le matase pero no hacerlo lo mataba también. Quizá con el mordisco pudiera sobrevivir un poco más. Desde luego, Itachi no entendía nada, soltó un quejido ante el mordisco pero no pudo articular palabra.

Lo llevó hasta la consulta de Minato Namikaze, el único en el que confiaba en este momento. ¡ _Estaba cerrando la puerta_!, pero al ver a Sasuke, arrastrando a su hermano tras él, abrió con rapidez la puerta y le indicó que le dejase en la camilla. ¡ _Kakashi estaba allí también por suerte_! El hombre-lobo enseguida empezó a abrir los cajones buscando todo lo que Minato le pedía.

– ¿Le has mordido? – preguntó Kakashi preocupado al ver el brazo de su hermano.

– No tenía opción, no habría aguantado vivo hasta aquí si no lo hubiera hecho.

– Hablad de eso luego, ¿vale? – gritó Minato –. Necesito una trasfusión de sangre urgente. ¿Sabes su grupo sanguíneo? – preguntó hacia Sasuke.

– AB – suspiró Sasuke – yo soy AB, dale de la mía.

– Siéntate en esa silla – comentó Minato con rapidez, buscando una aguja para poder traspasar la sangre.

  
  



	20. Luna roja

Sangre, miedo e ira, es todo lo que llegaba a su fina nariz. Era difícil no inmutarse ante aquellas sensaciones. Quería estar calmado, pero también supo que sería imposible hasta que entrase en la clínica.

La lluvia había cesado y las nubes empezaban a moverse. Fue entonces, cuando Naruto se fijó en aquella luna. ¡ _No era luna llena_! Tan sólo una luna creciente, pero lo más asombroso era el eclipse que habían estado comentando en el instituto. La gente quería verlo, aunque habría muchos más, aun así, el tiempo lo había impedido hasta ahora. Por fin la luna roja aparecía en el cielo, bueno no era exactamente roja, más bien anaranjada, fruto de los rayos del sol reflejando en la atmósfera y sobre la luna. ¡ _Sólo era ciencia_! Así lo veía Naruto pese a que mucha gente tenía supersticiones sobre “la luna roja”.

¡Había vivido algunas y todas ellas en paz! Nunca había ocurrido nada malo en esos eclipses, hasta hoy. Una mera casualidad.

Se detuvo frente al parking de la clínica y giró el contacto para apagar el motor. Todo estaba en silencio en la calle, pero con su oído, podía escuchar el ajetreo dentro del edificio. Todos sus sentidos le indicaban que había cuatro personas en el interior y una… se moría. Miró una última vez esa luna. ¡Era hermosa! Lástima no poder disfrutarla por las circunstancias, pero tendrían otras, estaba seguro de ello. Quizá en alguna ocasión podría pasar una noche entera viendo el eclipse al lado de Sasuke, pero hoy no era el día.

Bajó con rapidez de la moto y se quitó el casco. Había adrenalina en el ambiente pero también tensión y otro sentimiento que no podía terminar de identificar aunque era aterrador. No fue hasta que entró en la clínica y vio el rostro de Sasuke elevarse hacia él, cuando entendió lo que era.

¡ _Ojos rojos como la sangre_! Era algo característico de la manada de Orochimaru. Tras el primer mordisco, a todos les ocurría aquella extrañeza. La ira y sobre todo… el sentimiento de venganza les hacía convertir sus preciosos ojos azules lobeznos, en un rojo sediento de sangre.

Kakashi le observó en silencio, pero su rostro indicaba su preocupación. A Naruto le quedaron claras dos cosas al ver aquellos ojos rojizos, ¡ _Sasuke había mordido a alguien_! Y… ¡ _Sasuke quería venganza_! Ése era el sentimiento aterrador que había estado sintiendo antes de entrar, ¡venganza!

Le preocupaba mucho esa mirada, aunque pareció disminuir ligeramente su intensidad al ver a Naruto detenido frente a la puerta. Como alfa, conocía a muchas manadas y la de Orochimaru era una de las más terribles de todas. Sobrevivir a un mordisco era casi misión imposible. Si Sasuke había mordido a alguien… tenía un noventa por ciento de posibilidades de no sobrevivir.

De pronto, todo el ambiente cambió. La ira disminuía ligeramente por otro sentimiento muy diferente. ¡Culpabilidad! Podía oler la química en el cuerpo de Sasuke, las sustancias que estaba desprendiendo y cómo sus ojos rojos, aún presos por querer vengarse, se relajaban y se entristecían.

– Lo… siento – susurró Sasuke hacia Naruto – yo no… no quería, yo no quería pasar por encima de ti pero él… él se moría y yo… - farfulló sin saber cómo disculparse.

¡ _Claro_ _que él no quería pasar por encima de su autoridad como alfa_! Naruto lo sabía, confiaba en su beta y eso mismo hizo que caminase con rapidez hacia él, queriendo consolarle y protegerle. No sabía aún cómo convencerle de que todo estaba bien, seguramente no habría creído en sus palabras, así que recurrió a la única forma en que Sasuke le entendería de inmediato.

Se acercó a él con rapidez y agarró sus dedos al cuello de la chaqueta negra de Sasuke. Éste cerró los ojos al instante creyendo que iba a reñirle. ¡ _Debía hacerlo como alfa_! Él había pasado por encima, sólo el alfa podía convertir a otro pero él… había mordido a su hermano. Naruto debía estar muy enfadado con su traición.

– Lo… siento – susurró nuevamente Sasuke, cuando una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, fruto de la culpabilidad y el temor que sentía por estar perdiendo a su hermano en esa camilla.

Naruto terminó de elevar un poco al joven y entonces, unió sus labios a los de Sasuke. Intentó trasmitirle tranquilidad, dejando que sus latidos se relajasen para que el moreno pudiera entender que no estaba enfadado con él. ¡ _No podría enfadarse_! Si él tuviera un hermano, seguramente habría hecho lo mismo de verle muriéndose. ¿Cómo reñirle por tratar de salvar a su hermano?

Los labios del rubio siempre eran suaves y sensuales. Esos besos fogosos que le ofrecía cuando estaban excitados, hoy se habían convertido en lentos, pacientes y tranquilizadores. Un amor diferente emanaba de ellos, esa clase de amor que le indicaba a Sasuke que su alfa estaba preocupado por él, no por lo que había hecho.

– Lo sé… Sasuke – susurró Naruto todavía rozando sus labios contra los del chico - ¿Tú estás bien?

– Sí – susurró – pero… mi hermano… yo le he…

– Le has mordido sí, lo sé.

– ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – preguntó extrañado.

– Tus ojos.

– ¿Qué le ocurre a mis ojos? – preguntó preocupado, mirando a Kakashi y Minato que tenían una mirada inquietante. Ahora se daba cuenta de esa mirada sobre él.

Revisó la sala en busca de un espejo para que Sasuke pudiera mirarse, pero no encontró nada. Fue su padre el que intuyó lo que su hijo buscaba, abriendo un cajón frente a él y ofreciéndoselo.

¡Atónito! Así se quedó Sasuke al ver sus ojos rojos brillantes. Jamás le había ocurrido algo así, sus ojos eran azules cuando se transformaba. ¿Por qué estaban rojos?

– Es… algo que les ocurre a los que han sido mordidos por la manada de Orochimaru, los lobos negros sois un poco diferentes – intentó explicarle Naruto – no te preocupes, volverán a ser azules, es sólo momentáneo.

Quería explicarle muchas cosas, todo lo que pudiera sobre esa nueva etapa que se abría ante él, pero… con Itachi en esa camilla, siendo tratado por su padre y Kakashi, sólo podía pensar en Sasuke y en las miles de emociones que confrontaba ahora mismo, por lo que pasó sus manos tras la cabeza del moreno y lo atrajo hasta que la frente golpeó su pecho, ofreciéndole un reconfortante abrazo.

– Todo estará bien, Sasuke – susurró, dejando finalmente que se centrase en los latidos de su corazón y pudiera intentar encontrar cierta tranquilidad allí – ya está, Sasuke, estoy aquí contigo – deslizó sus dedos por su cabello.

Los ruidos metálicos de los utensilios quirúrgicos le molestaban, Naruto lo supo por cómo intentaba apartar la cabeza de su pecho para ver qué ocurría, pero él se lo impidió.

– Shhh… todo está bien, Sasuke, confía en mí, relájate. No podemos hacer nada, dejémosles trabajar.

– Naru…to – sollozó, agarrando la parte de atrás de la camiseta del rubio con fuerza, llorando desconsoladamente contra el pecho de éste.

Su padre se acercó para quitarle la vía a Sasuke. La bolsa estaba llena de sangre lista para hacer la transfusión. No quería decirles que Itachi se moría, el mordisco no surtía efecto pero… quizá con los anticuerpos de Sasuke, teniendo el mismo tipo sanguíneo, era posible que pudiera sobrevivir.

– ¿Estás seguro de esto? – preguntó Kakashi en susurro, aunque sabía que tanto Naruto como Sasuke podían escucharle.

– No, pero es lo único que se me ocurre. Sasuke sobrevivió, tiene anticuerpos para defenderse de lo que sería la “infección” que provoca el mordisco. Siempre dices que tarda unas doce horas la conversión, si consigo que sobreviva esas doce horas… ¿Crees que se salvará?

– Es muy posible, su cuerpo empezará a asimilarlo. Puede que los anticuerpos de Sasuke resulten efectivos, como una vacuna. Nadie lo ha probado antes así que… no lo sé, Minato. Naruto, llévate a Sasuke de aquí, os avisaré si cambia su estado.

– No – se quejó Sasuke – no quiero irme, yo no quiero…

– Sasuke, vayamos a la sala de espera o a la oficina de Asuma, estarás más cómodo y va a ser una larga noche. Confiemos en ellos, ¿vale? No hacemos nada aquí, tú ya has hecho todo lo que podías hacer.

No parecía querer moverse de allí. Su cabeza se ladeó para mirar el cuerpo de su hermano en la camilla y cómo los dos hombres trabajaban para salvarle la vida. Naruto, en cambio, volvió a conseguir que apoyase la cabeza contra su clavícula apartando su vista de su hermano.

– Vamos… es mejor que salgamos.

Le ayudó a ponerse en pie y salieron de allí. Le agarró por la cintura y caminó despacio llevando a Sasuke consigo. No se detuvo hasta que llegó a la puerta de la consulta de Asuma y entró allí, sentándose en el sofá junto a Sasuke.

Durante unos minutos, se quedaron en silencio, el uno al lado del otro hasta que finalmente, Sasuke cayó, bajando todas esas defensas que siempre tenía con todo el mundo y que, por suerte, bajaba con Naruto. El moreno se tumbó, apoyando la cabeza sobre las piernas de Naruto y dejando que éste acariciase su brazo con suavidad.

– ¿Me cuentas… lo de mis ojos? – pronunció Sasuke.

– La manada de Orochimaru… son lobos negros, muy raros de ver por estas tierras y tienen una cualidad que nunca habíamos visto en otros lobos. Cuando un lobo negro de su manada mordía por primera vez a un humano, sus ojos se volvían rojos como la sangre y al cabo de unos minutos, volvían a su color original, sin embargo, tras ese primer mordisco que activaba “los ojos rojos” – comentó Naruto por llamarlo de alguna forma – cuando sentían una sed irrefrenable de venganza, sus ojos se tornaban rojos, como los tuyos ahora mismo. Aunque creo que los tuyos están rojos por haber activado esa habilidad tras el mordisco a tu hermano. Ha sido tu primer mordisco.

– Sabes que no quería hacerlo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Sasuke.

– Lo sé de sobra, Sasuke. Tú no quieres ser alfa ni querías pasar por encima de mí. Ha sido un recurso desesperado por salvarle.

– ¿En qué me convierte esto, Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke - ¿En alfa de mi hermano si sobrevive?

– Suena raro pero… sí, Sasuke, tú le mordiste y él te obedecerá a ti.

– Pero yo no quiero ser alfa, tú eres mi alfa, yo… yo soy beta, quiero ser beta. ¿Cómo revierto esto?

– No puedes revertirlo. Eres de mi manada, Sasuke, eres mi novio y mi beta. Confío en ti y tú en mí, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, tú le has mordido y si Itachi sobrevive y se convierte, será un lobo negro como tú, correrá con la genética de Orochimaru y te respetará a ti como alfa.

– No me hables de la teoría, la sé, quiero saber cómo…

– Podríamos hablar con Itachi si realmente quieres ser beta, explicarle y apelar a la capacidad de comprensión humana en vez de a la jerarquía de lobo y esperar que Itachi entienda que en esta manada yo soy el alfa y no tú. Lo haremos juntos, ¿vale? Esperemos que sobreviva y trataremos este tema, juntos. Te lo prometo.

– Pain le amenazó, me dijo que él estaba muerto.

– No dejaré que le ocurra nada a tu hermano, ¿de acuerdo? Protejo a mi manada y vamos a luchar si es necesario.

– Ése es el problema, Naruto, no quiero poneros en peligro y…

– Somos una familia, Sasuke, no abandonamos a nadie, la manada siempre lucha, caza y sobrevive junta, nos defendemos. Tú harías lo que fuera por la manada, ¿verdad?

– Sí. Soy el beta, sabes que la protegería con todos los medios posibles.

– Pues ellos sienten lo mismo por su beta, lucharán con todo lo que tengan para ayudarte. Pain no sabe con quién se está metiendo, no dejaremos que se salga con la suya. De eso puedes estar seguro.

***

Varios pares de ojos vigilaban aquella casa del barrio más caro de Twain Harte, pero no era el único sentido que tenían centrado en lo que ocurría tanto dentro como en las cercanías de esa propiedad. No, también tenían en alerta el oído y el olfato para conocer la posición de cada una de las personas que se encontraban allí a la vez que evitaban ser detectados y que pudieran dar la señal de alarma.

Para la manada de Naruto, aquello debería ser pan comido, pero pese a tener experiencia en ocultar su presencia, Gaara sabía que en aquella ocasión a todos les estaba resultando un poco más difícil de lo habitual, sobre todo al rubio que estaba a su lado oculto en las ramas de un árbol.

El pelirrojo desvió durante unos segundos la vista de aquella ventana donde había estado observando a Pain gritarle a su médico privado que se ganase el gran sueldo que le pagaba todos los meses y curase a Tobi, para dirigirla hacia el rostro preocupado de Deidara, aunque sin dejar de prestar atención a su objetivo.

– ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó en un susurro apenas audible para que nadie pudiera escucharle excepto el susodicho.

Por un instante, Gaara pensó que quizás había hablado demasiado bajo y que el rubio no le había escuchado al no recibir respuesta tras unos segundos, por lo que iba a volver a preguntarle, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un susurro llegó hasta sus oídos.

– No – fue la sincera y directa respuesta que recibió.

El pelirrojo sabía que no lo estaba, pero estaba preocupado por él y no sabía qué hacer para que se sintiera mejor, así que creyó que quizás era buena idea que hablase y exteriorizase lo que pensaba y sentía, sobre todo tras haber llegado a la clínica de Minato.

– No me imagino lo que habrás sentido cuando le has visto tumbado en esa camilla, pero debe haber sido duro ya que es alguien importante para ti – susurró Gaara.

– Más duro debe ser para Sasuke. Es su hermano el que se debate entre la vida y la muerte.

Pese a la tensión que existía en su actual relación, Gaara no se tomó como algo personal que Deidara le contestase con tanta dureza, ya que sabía que simplemente estaba preocupado y cabreado con la situación, por no poder hacer nada excepto esperar y seguir las órdenes de Naruto de vigilar a Pain y a su manada.

– No me cabe ninguna duda sobre eso. Al menos, Naruto ha conseguido que descanse durante un rato con la promesa de despertarle enseguida si había algún cambio en el estado de Itachi. Después de todo por lo que ha pasado, lo necesita.

Gaara esperó unos segundos por si Deidara tenía intención de contestarle.

– Aun así – continuó al ver que el rubio no iba a pronunciar palabra – que esta situación sea un auténtico infierno para Sasuke no quiere decir que no pueda ser dura para ti o para los demás.

Una ligera risa sarcástica fue lo que se escapó de los labios del otro adolescente.

– No te entiendo – comentó Deidara – ni siquiera te caía bien y aquí estás hablando de él como si te importara.

Conociendo el carácter del rubio, había previsto que tarde o temprano iba a tener una reacción como aquella, pero eso no significaba que no le molestase que le juzgase tan a la ligera.

– Es cierto que Itachi nunca ha sido de mi agrado, pero eso no implica que haya deseado que le ocurriera lo que le ha pasado hoy o que desee que se muera – le contestó con seriedad apartando la mirada del rubio y volviendo a centrarla en Pain.

Por primera vez en toda aquella conversación, Deidara se dignó a mirar al antiguo beta al darse cuenta de que se había pasado de la raya con su comentario. Gaara tenía razón, él no era ese tipo de personas que deseaban la muerte a los demás por muy mal que le pudiera caer la otra persona.

– Lo siento, no he querido decir que...

– Pero lo has dicho – le interrumpió el pelirrojo.

– Ya, pero sé que no...

– Olvídalo – le volvió a cortar –. Lo único que quería decir es que sé que Itachi es alguien muy importante para ti por lo que no debe resultarte nada fácil todo esto y que aquí estaba por si querías desahogarte, pero olvídalo. Ha sido una mala idea, así que simplemente sigamos con la vigilancia en silencio.

Ahora Deidara se sentía culpable porque podía ver que realmente había hecho daño al otro chico debido a su bocaza, pese a que una parte de él le decía que se lo merecía por todo lo que le había hecho pasar el último año y medio. Aun así, haber insinuado que le importaba una mierda si Itachi vivía o moría no había estado bien, y mucho menos al saber que lo único que pretendía era darle su apoyo y ayudarle.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que un tenso silencio reinó el ambiente entre ambos. Gaara estaba cumpliendo con su palabra y no hizo el amago de volver a hablar, lo cual hacía sentir peor a Deidara a cada segundo que pasaba pero no sabía qué hacer para arreglarlo.

– ¿Sabes que a mí tampoco me caía bien Itachi al principio?

Aquellas palabras lograron llamar la atención del pelirrojo aunque no lo demostró y dejó que Deidara continuase hablando.

– Debido a que nos llevamos un año de diferencia, nunca coincidimos en una clase durante el tiempo que él estuvo en el instituto, pero como todo Uchiha, era muy popular entre todos los alumnos y, sobre todo, las alumnas, por lo que siempre creí que era un presumido, egocéntrico, superficial y mujeriego, aunque en esto último no me equivoqué – recordó dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa – pero en todo lo demás, le juzgué mal.

Deidara detuvo su historia al escuchar otro grito proveniente de Pain, por lo que esperó y se puso en alerta por si les habían descubierto. Por suerte, no se trataba de eso, sino simplemente del ego de Pain y su creencia de que el dinero de papá podía arreglar todo. Cuando creyó que era seguro, continuó con lo que estaba explicando.

– Hace un par de años, me apunté a una actividad extraescolar sobre arte y para lo que creí que era mi mala suerte, Itachi estaba allí. Estuve a punto de abandonar antes de empezar simplemente por verle allí sentado, porque creí que sólo estaba en esa clase para hacerse el interesante y así ligar más, y más me convencí de ello, al ver durante las primeras clases que no tenía ni idea de arte ni de dibujar.

Una ligera carcajada se le escapó al recordar aquel monigote que Itachi había dibujado con orgullo durante la primera sesión con un modelo desnudo. Realmente se le daba fatal.

– Me burlé de él en la primera ocasión que tuve – siguió –. Tras recibir las críticas del profesor, Itachi se acercó a mí y me dijo que había visto que era el mejor que había y que si le podía dar unos consejos para mejorar, y mi consejo fue que mejor dejara el arte a las personas que realmente nos interesaba y él se dedicara a ligar, que era para lo único que servía. Pese a ello, él no pareció molestarse por mis palabras porque siguió acudiendo a esas clases extraescolares de arte día tras día tratando de aprender y mejorar, mientras intentaba ayudar a los demás en lo que podía, pese a que lo único que recibía eran críticas y malas valoraciones. Aquello me demostró que estaba equivocado en tantas cosas sobre él, empezando por la razón por la que se encontraba allí; realmente le gustaba el arte, simplemente es que no era uno de sus puntos fuertes, por lo que en las últimas semanas, me acerqué a él y le di esos consejos que me negué a dar al principio, y aunque no nos hicimos amigos, sí que pasamos un poco más de tiempo juntos y le conocí un poco mejor. Pero como todo lo que empieza, acaba, el curso escolar llegó a su fin e Itachi se marchó a la universidad, y como lo único que teníamos en común era esa actividad extraescolar, perdimos el contacto hasta que nos volvimos a encontrar en la barbacoa en la casa de Naruto.

– Te arrepientes de no haber dejado tus prejuicios a un lado y haberle tendido la mano la primera vez que te pidió ayuda, ¿cierto? Si lo hubieses hecho, habríais compartido más tiempo juntos – comentó Gaara al percatarse de que ese hecho pesaba en la conciencia del rubio y mucho más ahora al saber el estado tan delicado en la que se encontraba el moreno.

– Sí.

– No deberías culparte por algo que pasó hace tiempo y que no puedes cambiar. Debes pensar que el destino te dio otra oportunidad cuando os reencontrasteis y que esa vez, supiste aprovechar. Además, Itachi es fuerte y comparte sangre con Sasuke, por lo que seguro que acabará saliendo de ésta y podrás confesarle lo que sientes – le animó el pelirrojo.

– Sí, tienes razón – dijo Deidara mientras cabeceaba en señal de afirmación hasta que su mente procesó el auténtico significado de las últimas palabras de Gaara – espera... ¿confesar qué?

– Hay movimiento – advirtió Gaara al ver que Pain abandonaba la habitación, dejando a Deidara con la palabra en boca.

***

Pain se adentró en el gran salón de la casa que había logrado que su padre comprara solamente para él y, bueno, técnicamente, también para su manada, ya que aquella lujosa vivienda era su cuartel, aunque su padre no tuviese ni idea. Se complació al ver que todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado cuando había subido a darle la motivación necesaria a ese doctor que tenía en nómina para que curara a Tobi.

El resto de su manada se encontraba disperso por el salón sin quitarle ojo a la figura que se hallaba en el centro de la estancia de rodillas y con la cabeza baja tratando de ocultar los ligeros sollozos que se le escapaban de vez en cuando, aunque sin demasiado éxito.

– Espero que esas lágrimas sean porque te sientes culpable por tu traición y por las consecuencias tan terribles que ha tenido para tu gran compañero Tobi, y no sea a causa de ese humano que ya será comida para gusanos – le advirtió Pain a Konan con un fingido tono dulce, lo cual provocó que la chica se tragase el sollozo que estaba a punto de salir de sus labios.

Pain comenzó a caminar alrededor de la joven con paso lento y tranquilo sin dejar de observarla. Desde fuera, podría parecer que estaba evaluando su estado físico, comprobando que estuviera bien, pero todos los presentes sabían que era la manera del alfa de demostrar su poder, acechando a su presa dándole a entender que no tenía escapatoria.

– Konan, Konan – pronunció su nombre seguido de varios chasquidos a la vez que negaba con la cabeza hasta pararse tras ella –. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Konan contuvo la respiración cuando sintió la mano de su alfa acariciarle con suavidad su azulado cabello y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo temblara ligeramente ante el contacto.

– Te permito ser mi beta, te cuido, te protejo y te doy todo mi amor – Pain se relamió al decir la última palabra y se acarició su miembro por encima del pantalón logrando que el resto de la manada se riera ante el gesto que Konan no podía ver – y pese a que te trato como a una reina, vas y me traicionas con un simple humano. ¿Cómo crees que me hace sentir? - le preguntó fingiendo estar dolido.

– Pai...

– No te he dado permiso para hablar – le advirtió con tono autoritario mientras tiraba de su cabello hacia atrás con mucha fuerza haciendo que la chica cerrara los ojos y apretara los labios por el dolor.

Tras unos segundos en aquella posición demostrando quién mandaba ahí, Pain soltó a la chica y continuó dando vueltas de nuevo a su alrededor.

– Pero tu egoísmo no sólo me ha hecho daño a mí, sino también ha provocado que uno de tus compañeros haya salido gravemente herido. Así que, dime, ¿qué he de hacer contigo? - le habló de nuevo Pain con esa voz fingida.

El miedo y el hecho de que todavía mantuviera los ojos apretados con fuerza impidieron que pudiera prevenir el terrible golpe que sintió en su rostro y que la tiró al suelo.

– Te he hecho una pregunta – dijo el alfa mostrando su verdadera personalidad.

Un susurro llegó hasta sus oídos, lo cual sólo consiguió cabrearle más provocando que se acercase hasta Konan y la cogiera del cuello para levantarla y dejarla de nuevo de rodillas.

– Sabes que odio que no hables claro – le advirtió.

– Castigarme – contestó la chica un poco más alto – debes castigarme.

– Buena chica – volvió a esa voz de chico dulce y bueno mientras apartaba el cabello de la cara de la chica revelando un hilo de sangre que resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios – mira lo que me obligas a hacerle a tu bello rostro por no comportarte como es debido.

Pain acercó su rostro al de la chica y relamió con gran lentitud cada gota de sangre hasta llegar a los labios y besar con rudeza a la joven, quien quiso volver a cerrar los ojos pero se contuvo porque sabía que si lo hacía, la consecuencia sería peor.

– Así estás mucho mejor – comentó el alfa cuando terminó observando las perfectas facciones de Konan –. Bien, ¿por dónde iba? Ah, sí, tu castigo... - sonrió como un niño bueno mientras la señalaba – es cierto, mereces un castigo por tus actos, y ten por seguro que lo tendrás, pero antes...

El joven de pelo anaranjado se levantó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

– Antes te voy a mostrar que no tienes que salir fuera de la manada y mucho menos buscar placer en un humano, porque aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas – comentó el alfa con una sádica sonrisa mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón y sacaba su miembro erecto.

Pain empujó a la joven al suelo a la vez que desgarraba toda su ropa con sus afiladas uñas y abría sus piernas sujetándola con tanta fuerza, que dejaría moratones en los muslos pese a la parte loba de la chica, mientras ésta contenía las lágrimas y trataba de dejar la mente en blanco para evadirse de lo que sabía que venía y que no podía escapar.

El resto de la manada se limitó a reír y deleitarse con el espectáculo dándose placer sabiendo que en esa ocasión, su alfa les daría permiso de disfrutar de su beta cuando él se sintiera satisfecho tras unas cuantas rondas de sexo.

***

Fuera de la vivienda, la manada de Naruto se sentía asqueada e impotente. Sabían que otras manadas eran así, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra, presenciarlo y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, porque no podían interferir en cómo otros alfas llevaban a su manada.

Pero para quien más difícil resultaba toda esa situación era para Ino, quien podía notar el miedo, el dolor y la profunda tristeza que provenía de Konan. Apretó con fuerza los puños y comenzó a transformarse parcialmente dispuesta a mandar todo a la mierda y parar todo aquello.

– No – una mano detuvo antes de que pudiera abandonar su escondite.

– La está violando – dijo Ino con la voz entrecortada dejando que unas traicioneras lágrimas se escapasen.

– Lo sé – dijo Sai estrechándola entre sus brazos para consolarla y que se calmara – pero sabes que no podemos hacer nada ahora mismo, aunque nos esté matando por dentro. Todos nos sentimos igual, te lo aseguro.

Ino sabía que era cierto, al menos en parte, porque él no tenía ni idea de los recuerdos que estaban acudieron en ese instante a su cabeza debido al horrible y cobarde acto que se estaba llevando a cabo entre esas cuatro paredes.

– Lo pagará, algún día haremos que lo pague, ¿verdad? – murmuró Ino con seguridad mientras se dejaba consolar entre los brazos de Sai.

– Claro que sí, lo pagará – susurró Sai sin soltar a la rubia de aquel abrazo protector.

  
  



	21. Futuro y pasado

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por los pequeños huecos que la cortina de la oficina de Asuma no cubrían, iluminando ligeramente la oscuridad en la que se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke. El alfa observó con alivio que la luz que entraba no era suficiente para despertar al moreno que aún dormía apoyado sobre sus piernas.

Había sido una noche larga en la que no había pegado ojo, atento a cualquier cambio que pudiera presentarse en el estado de Itachi a lo largo de las horas pasadas. Por suerte, no había ocurrido nada de lo que preocuparse y por lo que hubiese tenido que despertar a Sasuke.

Naruto acarició su cabello con cuidado para no sacarle del mundo de los sueños mientras le miraba con cariño pero también con preocupación. Pese a no haber querido al principio alejarse de su hermano y descansar, por fin pudo convencerle y, contrario de lo que había creído Naruto, Sasuke no se había despertado por sí mismo en toda la noche. Debía estar realmente exhausto, el golpe emocional que se había llevado era realmente fuerte como para dejarlo fuera de combate. Naruto tan sólo esperaba que no se llevase un segundo aún más duro...

Unos pasos le hicieron desviar su atención del beta y centrarse en el ritmo y velocidad de los mismos tratando de averiguar si quien se aproximaba a la oficina traía malas noticias. A los pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar no sólo más luz dentro de aquella estancia en penumbra, sino a su antiguo maestro quien traía un par de humeantes vasos.

– Te traigo unos cafés recién hechos – le comentó Kakashi en voz baja acercándose al rubio y ofreciéndole uno de los vasos.

– Gracias – le dijo tomando con cuidado la taza.

– Sé que con nuestras capacidades podemos aguantar más tiempo desvelados, pero he creído que necesitaríais renovar energías, aunque veo que Sasuke aún sigue durmiendo.

Kakashi acercó una silla y la puso frente al sofá donde se encontraban los dos adolescentes, tomando asiento mientras aún seguía con la otra taza de café en la mano izquierda.

– Sí, por suerte ha dormido más o menos de un tirón. De vez en cuando, murmuraba algo entre sueños, pero conseguía calmarlo antes de que fuera a más – dijo acariciando de nuevo el oscuro cabello de Sasuke –. ¿Cómo sigue Itachi?

– Pues, tu padre sigue vigilándole muy cerca, pero por ahora no hay cambios. Por suerte, la herida no ha vuelto a sangrar y parece estable, pero tampoco ha empezado a regenerarse, por lo que no sabemos si la mordedura ha hecho efecto.

– Al menos, parece que ha superado la noche. Eso es una buena señal – comentó Naruto con cierto optimismo pero no demasiado, porque todavía no se encontraba fuera de peligro.

Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio, no quería dar falsas esperanzas, porque como Naruto, él sabía que aún estaban en una fase peligrosa y no había que cantar victoria antes de tiempo.

– ¿Has recibido noticias de Gaara? - cambió de tema Kakashi.

– Todavía no. Supongo que aún siguen vigilando a Pain y a su man...

– ¡SASUKE! ¡SASUKE! - se escuchó por toda la clínica.

Aquellos gritos sobresaltaron a ambos alfas y despertaron al moreno, quien se incorporó con tanta rapidez que se mareó ligeramente.

– ¡Itachi! - gritó también Sasuke con preocupación al reconocer la voz de su hermano a la vez que se ponía de pie e hizo el amago de empezar a correr hacia la puerta de la oficina para salir de allí.

– Sasuke, espera – intentó detenerlo Naruto al ver que se tambaleaba un poco todavía.

No sirvió de nada, ya que Sasuke abrió la puerta y la cruzó dispuesto a ir hacia su hermano y averiguar qué ocurría, así que Naruto y Kakashi le siguieron con rapidez hasta alcanzarle en mitad del pasillo. El moreno sintió que alguien le agarraba de la mano y al girar el rostro, vio a Naruto a su lado.

– Te dije que estaría a tu lado en todo momento – le dijo y Sasuke asintió en señal de agradecimiento.

Continuaron con rapidez hasta llegar a la sala donde Itachi había pasado toda la noche, y cuando llegaron, vieron a Minato tratando de contenerlo, ya que se revolvía con fuerza. Los tres acudieron en ayuda de Minato y sujetaron a Itachi por los brazos y piernas mientras Minato aprovechaba para buscar una jeringa y un sedante para administrárselo.

– ¡SASUKE! ¡SASUKE! - seguía gritando Itachi mientras trataba de liberarse.

– ¿Qué le ocurre? - preguntó Naruto al darse cuenta de que el moreno tenía los ojos cerrados mientras le sujetaba de los hombros.

– Creo que es una pesadilla – respondió Minato mientras clavaba la aguja en un bote y lo llenaba.

– ¡SASUKE! ¡SASUKE! - gritaba una y otra vez con desesperación, por lo que Minato se dio prisa y terminó de llenar la jeringa.

– Estoy aquí, Itachi – trató de calmarle agarrando la mano derecha de su hermano con las suyas –. Estoy aquí – repitió mientras se apartaba un poco para dejar espacio a Minato y que inyectase el sedante a Itachi, pero antes de que la aguja se clavase en la piel, el adulto se detuvo.

– ¿Sasuke? - dijo Itachi mucho más tranquilo.

– Sí, soy yo, estoy aquí – le respondió acercándose un poco más a Itachi para que notase su presencia.

El joven dejó de forcejear al escuchar la voz de su hermano y, muy lentamente, fue abriendo los ojos, lo cual sorprendió a todos los presentes. Minato se apartó para alejar la jeringa de Itachi y dejarle más espacio a Sasuke, mientras Kakashi y Naruto aflojaban su agarre, aunque no lo soltaron del todo por si acaso.

– ¿Sasuke? - volvió a preguntar Itachi tratando de enfocar su vista.

– Ey, Itachi – dijo Sasuke incapaz pronunciar alguna palabra más ya que notaba que se le iba a quebrar la voz, mientras peleaba para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Itachi volteó con lentitud la cabeza hacia la derecha para mirar a Sasuke, pero éste se dio cuenta de que aún no le veía, ya que estaba desorientado todavía.

– ¿Qué... ha pasado? - preguntó mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos y los abría de nuevo para tratar de ver con mayor nitidez, y al hacerlo, se percató de que ya no estaba tirado en aquel callejón - ¿dónde estoy? ¿Esto es un hospital?

Todos se miraron entre sí durante un instante, sin saber muy bien cómo empezar a explicar todo lo ocurrido. Sasuke abrió la boca para hacerlo, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra, Minato se le adelantó.

– Estás en mi clínica - le contestó el veterinario.

Itachi buscó con la mirada a quién pertenecía esa voz que le resultaba tan familiar, pero que no podía identificar porque su cerebro estaba trabajando a un ritmo muy lento.

– ¿Minato? - se sorprendió al ver al padre del novio de su hermano.

– Necesito revisarte. ¿Me permites? - le pidió permiso ya que tocarle sin previo aviso podría haberle descontrolado de nuevo.

Itachi asintió por inercia y se dejó tomar el pulso todavía confuso. Minato hubiese preferido revisarle a solas, no sólo por la privacidad de Itachi, sino porque le resultaría más fácil, pero por una parte, sabía que Sasuke no se iba a ir del lado de su hermano por más que lo intentase, y por otro, porque ahora mismo, la presencia de éste es lo que parecía mantener en calma a Itachi.

El adulto siguió inspeccionándole hasta que llegó a su herida. Le quitó parte del vendaje para ver cómo iba y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que la herida empezaba a curarse por sí sola.

– Ha funcionado – informó a los demás y todos sintieron cómo una parte del peso que habían cargado durante esas eternas horas de la noche desaparecía, y volvían a respirar con cierta tranquilidad.

– ¿El qué ha funcionado? - preguntó Itachi sin entender lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Todos volvieron a mirarse con cierta inquietud porque sabían lo que tocaba en ese momento.

– Tenéis mucho de lo que hablar, así que será mejor que os dejemos privacidad. Después, volveré para terminar la revisión – comentó Minato antes de llevarse a Kakashi consigo, dejando a Naruto y a Sasuke a solas con Itachi.

– ¿Qué está pasando? - dijo Itachi una vez los adultos se marcharon y vio la seriedad en el rostro de su hermano pequeño.

– Itachi, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? - le preguntó Naruto.

El joven se percató por primera vez de la presencia del rubio a su lado, quien acababa de soltarle los hombros. ¡ _En serio que su cerebro estaba trabajando muy lento!_ Se centró en lo que su cuñado le había preguntado tratando de recordar porque todo estaba muy borroso dentro de su cabeza.

– Que estaba con Konan y... un tipo apareció – contó mientras se esforzaba en rememorar lo últimos momentos antes de que todo oscureciese.

Sasuke apretó la mano de Itachi dándole su apoyo moral, porque sabía que lo que venía iba a ser duro para él.

– Ese tipo le estaba hablando mal a Konan y... le dejé claro que no me gustaba que lo hiciera. Ella me pedía que no interviniera pero parecía muy asustada de él y, por eso mismo, no quería quedarme al margen – seguía relatando. Su mente parecía ir despertando poco a poco –. Él se fue acercando a nosotros y, de repente...

La mano que tenía libre se dirigió hacia el costado donde notaba el vendaje que Minato le había vuelto a colocar antes de marcharse, recordando que le habían atacado esa noche.

– No sé con qué me atacó, pero...

Seguía palpándose la herida confuso mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en las vendas, aunque realmente no estaba mirándolas, sino que su mente se había quedado en el momento en que fue atacado.

– Sentí que... - tragó saliva – ...me moría.

Recordar ese momento, alteró a Itachi y su respiración se volvió más pesada e irregular, lo cual preocupó a ambos adolescentes. Naruto estuvo a punto de ir a por su padre, pero vio que Sasuke posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Itachi mientras seguía agarrando la mano de su hermano con la otra, y eso pareció tranquilizar un poco a Itachi.

– Notaba que me costaba respirar – relató cerrando los ojos, volviendo a aquel momento – podía saborear la sangre en mi boca y ni quería mirar mi cuerpo porque sabía que...

Itachi se detuvo y abrió los ojos centrándolos en su herida de nuevo, pero esta vez sí la veía.

– ¿Cómo puedo seguir vivo? - les preguntó confuso, porque sabía que había quedado muy malherido. Entonces, cayó en algo –. ¿Cómo estás tú vivo? - dijo mirando a su hermano – recuerdo que apareciste y te enfrentaste a ese tipo, pero yo tenía miedo por ti, por que acabaras como yo. ¿Cómo lograste escapar? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué no estoy en un hospital?

La cabeza le empezó a doler por el esfuerzo de tratar de recordar y entender lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, aunque a Sasuke le quedó claro que su hermano no vio o no recordaba lo que le había hecho a Tobi, lo cual le aliviaba porque no quería que su hermano viera esa parte violenta de él.

Sasuke quiso hablar y explicarle todo a su hermano, pero su voz era incapaz de salir.

– Itachi, lo que te vamos a contar puede parecer una locura, por lo que, por favor, mantén la mente abierta – Naruto acudió en ayuda de su novio poniéndose a su lado.

Itachi se sintió aún más confuso y no sabía si sentirse nervioso, asustado o aliviado de que le fueran a dar una explicación.

– Tanto Pain, el tipo que te atacó, como Sasuke y... - no estaba seguro de si revelarle la verdad sobre Konan, quizás era mejor que ella misma le contase su secreto – … yo, somos hombres-lobos, y ése es el motivo por el que Pain pudo herirte de gravedad y por el que tu hermano pudo hacerle frente – le contó con lentitud para que pudiera ir asimilando toda la información antes de soltarle la última bomba –. Cuando Sasuke espantó a Pain y a los demás y vio el estado en el que te hallabas...

– No ibas a sobrevivir, Itachi – intervino Sasuke, queriendo ser él quien le contase la verdad. Él era el responsable de su nueva situación, se lo debía – tu vida se escapaba de mis manos y...

Sasuke agachó la cabeza tratando de esconder la tristeza que le invadía al recordar el momento en que creía que iba a perder a su hermano, pero también de ocultar la culpa que le invadía por haber dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados a la vida de Itachi que él no había pedido. Se recompuso como pudo porque sentía la mirada confusa y preocupada de éste sobre él.

– Te mordí para convertirte en hombre-lobo, era la única posibilidad de que pudieras sobrevivir y de que me diera tiempo a traerte aquí. En un hospital, tendría que haber dado muchas explicaciones y lo más importante de todo, no sabrían cómo tratarte, sin embargo, Minato sí. Él tiene experiencia en este mundo y entiende la fisiología de los hombres-lobo. Si había una remota posibilidad de conseguir que el mordisco funcionara, era con su ayuda – terminó de explicar levantando la cabeza pero incapaz de enfrentar la mirada de su hermano.

Toda la estancia se sumió en un profundo silencio. Naruto observaba con preocupación a Sasuke, no le gustaba verlo así ni que se culpase por salvar la vida de una de las personas más importantes en su vida, por eso pasó un brazo por la cintura de éste y le acercó a él en un abrazo. Pero también se sentía inquieto ante cómo se iba a tomar todo aquello Itachi, su posible reacción y cómo podría afectar a Sasuke.

Por su parte, Itachi se quedó mirando a ambos adolescentes incapaz de reaccionar todavía. No sabía cómo tomarse todo aquello, porque Naruto tenía razón, ¡ _era una locura_! En el momento en que Naruto había soltado toda esa descabellada explicación sobre hombres-lobo, por supuesto que había pensado que se le había ido la cabeza y que no era momento de soltar tonterías para evitar contarle la verdad. ¿Quién se iba a creer semejante locura?

Pero ver a su hermano en aquel estado, casi al borde del llanto e incapaz de mirarle a la cara... Él no era de los que se inventaban historias y menos tan disparatadas, así que, ¿por qué iba a apoyar la explicación de Naruto y más en un momento tan delicado como en el que se encontraban? No sabía qué pensar, todo era confuso y complicado.

No pudo evitar volver a tocarse la herida y tuvo curiosidad por ver cómo estaba y, sobre todo, por saber qué había visto Minato como para decir que había funcionado. Sintió cómo Naruto le observaba atento cuando empezó a quitar las vendas, pero no le detuvo en ningún momento, lo cual creía que era una reacción lógica. Si estuviesen en la situación del otro, no habría dejado que se traumatizase aún más al ver que le faltaba una parte de su cuerpo. Aquella reacción o, más bien, falta de ella, despertó aún más su curiosidad.

Terminó de destapar todo aquel vendaje y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos al ver que su lesión era mucho menor de lo que era anoche. ¡Era imposible! Le habían arrancado casi todo el costado con órganos internos incluidos. Ya de por sí era un milagro que hubiera conseguido sobrevivir a algo así, pero, ¿aquello? Aquello no tenía una explicación lógica.

Durante largos minutos, se debatió entre la lógica de lo que debía ser la realidad y lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. ¿Naruto y Sasuke le estaban contando la verdad? Entonces, ¿ambos eran hombres-lobo? ¿Y ahora lo era él?

– No... – trató de hablar pero no sabía cómo expresar todo lo que estaba experimentando en ese instante.

Naruto notó que Sasuke, en cuanto había escuchado la voz de su hermano, se había puesto muy nervioso, por lo que afianzó su abrazo alrededor de la cintura de éste.

– No sé qué pensar aún de... todo esto, porque mi mente racional me dice que es una locura, sin embargo, no hay explicación lógica para que mi herida esté en mucho mejor estado, ni siquiera la cirugía podría conseguir algo así en tan poco tiempo. Así que... ¿podríais explicarme mejor el tema?

Por fin, Sasuke se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y mirar a Itachi, quien no le miraba como si tuviera tres cabeza ni con odio por lo que había hecho, simplemente le miraba con determinación por saber más y entender mejor lo que ocurría. No pudo evitar que toda la tensión le pasara factura y acabase derrumbándose, dejando escapar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo y abrazando con fuerzas a Itachi.

– Claro – le contestó entre sollozos.

Naruto observó aliviado la escena, pero su atención se desvió cuando notó que Gaara se acercaba a la clínica.

– Creo que os dejaré un momento a solas. En un rato volveré y te resolveré las dudas que Sasuke no haya podido. ¿Te parece bien, Sasuke? - le preguntó ya que le había prometido que estaría a su lado en todo momento y necesitaba saber que él estaba de acuerdo.

Por suerte, a Sasuke no le importó, ya que le dijo que sí. Sin más dilación, salió al encuentro de Gaara, necesitaba saber lo que había pasado en la vigilancia y obtener toda la información posible para planear su estrategia.

***

Una araña descendía desde un hilo al otro lado de la ventana. Su fino oído escuchaba cómo rozaba sus patas construyendo su telar. Dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a la ventana y cerrando los párpados para intentar dormir.

¡ _Gritos_! Es lo que le llegaba a sus oídos. Ni siquiera los escuchaba, estaban inmersos en su cabeza, grabados a fuego en su mente, reproduciéndose, los gritos de Konan tratando de defenderse de aquellos que debían ser sus compañeros y que la iban a violar. Se tapó los oídos con las manos y dejó que lágrimas brotasen de sus ojos, elevando las rodillas hacia el pecho y quedándose en una posición defensiva como si eso le fuera a ayudar a conciliar el sueño. ¡ _Nada servía_! No podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaría sufriendo Konan en aquella casa.

Su respiración se agitó y su mente devolvió aquellos recuerdos que siempre quiso olvidar y nunca fue capaz. Habían pasado unos cuantos años desde aquel suceso. Nunca esperó volver a recuperar una vida normal, pero con Naruto y toda la manada, lo había hecho.

Era diferente a los demás, siempre lo supo. Sus padres eran lobos y ella nació siéndolo. No era fácil adaptarse y, desde luego, sus padres habían sido muy protectores con ella. Evitaron la guardería y fueron muy meticulosos en todo, incluso trayendo profesores particulares para evitar que se relacionase con otros niños humanos, para evitar precisamente lo mismo que hizo Naruto, al que no conocía en aquel entonces… que pudiera morder a otro niño sin ser consciente de los riesgos.

Rodeada con los miembros de su manada, siempre se sintió a salvo. Otros niños algo más mayores que ella jugaban en los alrededores. Entrenaban juntos, aprendían como una manada y, sin embargo, nunca fue capaz de realizar una transformación completa.

Su padre era un gran lobo, de él recordaba la gran sonrisa que le caracterizaba y, sobre todo, su sabiduría. Para su madre, hacer una transformación completa a lobo era todo un desafío pero su padre… él sí era capaz de hacerlo. Era uno de los mejores de la manada y su hija quería ser igual que él. Por eso, Ino siempre entrenaba, practicaba más que cualquier otro niño pero nunca consiguió una transformación completa.

Todavía sonreía al recordar la conversación que su padre le ofreció sobre el tema. La transformación completa en lobo era algo que pocos lograban en toda su vida, algunos tenían un don para ella, otros simplemente… nunca serían capaces de alcanzarla aunque todos la ansiaban.

Para Ino, su manada era el mejor lugar, donde más segura se sentía. Tenía suerte de poder estar con sus padres allí, pero… todo cambió en su primer celo. Aquel día vio la cara oculta de su preciada manada, una cara de la que tanto su padre y su madre trataron de protegerla.

Lentamente, empezó a dormirse, secándose sus lágrimas en el transcurso. Pero sus recuerdos no cesaron.

_**Flashback** _

_Sonoros jadeos invadían el tenebroso bosque. Sus piernas, algo ensangrentadas y con arañazos, la mantenían en movimiento gracias a la adrenalina de su cuerpo y al temor que la invadía. ¡Su madre iba unos metros tras ella! Escuchaba su respiración, escuchaba cómo de vez en cuando, cuando se giraba para comprobar que estuviera a su espalda, ella le gritaba que siguiera corriendo sin detenerse. ¡Tenían que llegar a la ciudad! Era lo único que le importaba en ese momento a su madre._

_Con lágrimas en sus ojos que nublaban su visión, hacía caso. No podía quitarse de la mente el cuerpo de su padre tirado en el suelo, no podía olvidar los gruñidos, los mordiscos y la batalla que varios lobos iniciaron contra él por el derecho a aparearse cuando él trataba de defender a su hija. ¡Jamás había tenido el celo! Era la primera vez y todos parecían desquiciados._

_No pudo moverse, se paralizó al ver a su padre enfrentarse a su propia manada enloquecida por las feromonas. Ni siquiera eran capaces de pensar, tan sólo… se dejaban llevar por sus sentidos y sus bajos instintos. Fue su madre la que la tomó del brazo poniéndola en pie, la que la empujó gritándole que empezase a correr._

_¡Lo hizo! Pese al temor, pese a que no quería dejar allí a su padre ni a su madre, sólo obedeció y empezó a correr en busca de protección. ¿Dónde iba a sentirse protegida? ¡No lo sabía! Para ella, toda protección residía en su manada pero era su propia manada la que la acechaba._

_El dolor en su pierna fue lo primero que sintió, seguido por un grito asustado al ver cómo la garra de uno de los lobos de su manada se había afianzado a ella y arrastraba su cuerpo entre las hojas caídas del otoño. A la desesperada, trató de encontrar algo con lo que defenderse mientras el lobo empezaba a escalar por su cuerpo, arañando parte de su ropa, descuartizando los vaqueros con desesperación para culminar su objetivo._

_Se transformó lo poco que pudo, arañando el rostro de su atacante y tratando de escabullirse nuevamente, pero él era mucho más fuerte y más agresivo. Forcejeó contra él, intentando cerrar las piernas pese a que su enemigo las abría con facilidad. La fuerza empleada era sobrenatural, a veces creía que le rompería las piernas con tal de mantenerlas abiertas. Sin mucho éxito, trataba de darse la vuelta, ponerse bocabajo para agarrarse a una raíz de un viejo árbol para hacer fuerza y escapar, pero todo parecía inútil._

_Gritó y cerró los ojos con fuerza creyendo en lo inevitable, hasta que dejó de sentir el peso del lobo sobre ella. Su madre estaba allí, sujetando en sus manos un gran tronco con el que había golpeado al atacante._

_– Corre – le gritó su madre viendo cómo el lobo se levantaba una vez más, quedando ella atrás para defenderla todo lo posible o permitirle ganar tiempo._

_A su fino olfato llegaba el hedor de su propia sangre, toda la manada sabría dónde se encontraba, todos perseguirían sus feromonas y no podría evitarlos, pero se puso en pie y volvió a correr. No sentía el dolor de sus piernas pese a las heridas, la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo la permitía seguir avanzando sin descanso y, a los pocos segundos, observó que su madre corría tras ella, seguida por varios miembros de la manada._

_Sus fuerzas flaqueaban tras largos minutos de persecución y una vez más, echó la vista atrás para ver a su madre, sin embargo, al girarse nuevamente para ver el camino, se chocó contra el pecho de alguien. Un chico estaba detenido frente a ella y en el suelo donde había caído, arrastró el trasero hacia atrás entre las hojas, intentando alejarse del nuevo desconocido que había aparecido._

_Su madre, que venía detrás, arremetió contra él con todas sus fuerzas en un intento desesperado por defender a su hija, pero su brazo fue detenido sin apenas esfuerzo por el joven, tirando de él para empujar a su madre a su espalda donde otro hombre agarró a la mujer para evitar que siguiera con su ataque o pudiera meterse en medio._

_– NO – gritó la madre con desesperación, pataleando entre los brazos de aquel lobo y viendo cómo el adolescente daba unos pasos hacia Ino, que retrocedía por el suelo con temor en sus ojos._

_Jamás había visto a ese chico pero se detuvo al escuchar que tras ella, venía su manada dispuesta al apareamiento. ¡No había solución! Era ese chico al que no conocía, era su manada atrás… todos ellos con un solo objetivo y entonces, cuando uno de su manada saltó hacia ella, el adolescente se puso en medio gruñendo de tal forma, que el lobo se detuvo al instante frente a él. Entendieron que era un enemigo o podría ser que sólo estuviera marcando su terreno, que la quisiera para él solo, fuera lo que fuera, Ino permaneció en el suelo._

_Toda su manada rodeó al recién llegado, todos dispuestos a atacar en grupo y cuando lo hicieron, Ino cerró los ojos, cubriéndose la cara como si fueran a atacarla a ella. Gruñidos, mordiscos, aullidos lastimeros de dolor y su madre… sobre todo escuchaba a su madre gritar hasta… que dejó de hacerlo._

_Cuando abrió los ojos, su manada había desaparecido, pero quedaba un charco de sangre en el suelo. El adolescente frente a ella tenía heridas pero no parecían demasiado graves. Sus ojos azules como un mar en calma la visualizaron antes de que se agachase frente a ella. Retrocedió unos milímetros, haciendo un gesto de dolor por sus piernas heridas._

_– Ey… ya está, estás a salvo – susurró el chico._

_– ¿Quiénes… sois? – preguntó su madre, viéndose libre cuando el otro hombre la soltó._

_– Kakashi Hatake – susurró el hombre – y él… fue mi alumno hasta hace no mucho._

_– Es muy joven. ¿Cómo es posible que no le afecten sus feromonas?_

_– Sí le afectan – sonrió Kakashi – pero ha sido lobo desde muy pequeño, está acostumbrado a esto. Aun así, es mejor que no se transforme entero en esta situación o podría perder el control. Y dicho esto… es mejor marcharnos antes de que vengan otras manadas._

_Naruto le tendió la mano a la asustada chica. Ino dudó asustada si aceptarla o no, mirando hacia el otro hombre primero que parecía calmado y luego hacia su madre. Las lágrimas brotaron con mayor intensidad de sus ojos cuando giró la cabeza atrás, pensando en su padre al que dejaron atrás._

_Todo ese dolor, incertidumbre y miedo llegaba hasta Naruto, incapaz de sonreír en una situación semejante pese a saber que seguramente aquel gesto tranquilizaría a la joven. Miró atrás también, comprendiendo lo duro que debía ser y entonces, se agachó frente a ella._

_– Lo siento mucho, pero por favor, confía en mí, hay que irnos – susurró Naruto – no voy a hacerte nada, ¿vale? Lo prometo. Con los míos estarás a salvo._

_Ino asintió con la cabeza al ver que su madre le insistía también en que aceptase la ayuda. Con delicadeza, Naruto colocó el tembloroso brazo de Ino tras su cuello y metió sus manos bajo el cuerpo para poder cargarla. Sus piernas estaban tan heridas que le habría sido demasiado doloroso caminar._

_– Gracias – susurró su madre, mirando hacia atrás una última vez, suponiendo… que su esposo ya nunca volvería._

_**Fin Flashback** _

_***_

Su respiración era tranquila y todo su cuerpo parecía estar agotado del ajetreo de aquel día. La luna roja pronto pasaría y un nuevo amanecer surgiría, pero aunque trataba de dormirse antes de que los primeros rayos de sol aparecieran en un par de horas, no lo conseguía. En su última inhalación, una brizna de paja se introdujo en su fosa nasal, creando un desagradable cosquilleo que le hizo incorporarse con rapidez y sacudir la cabeza para quitarse esa sensación tan molesta. ¡ _No había forma de dormir_! Y aunque quiso echarle la culpa a la dichosa brizna de paja, en realidad era otro tema el que le tenía angustiado.

Se puso en pie como alma que lleva el diablo, teniendo esa extraña sensación que estrujaba su corazón. No era demasiado supersticioso y de hecho… desde que era un niño, en su cabeza sólo dejó que se concibiera una idea, sobrevivir. Pero todo cambió cuando entró en esa manada, ya no sólo era sobrevivir, sino conseguir que toda su manada lo hiciera.

Salió corriendo del cobertizo introduciéndose entre los árboles. La oscuridad que tanto asustaba a otras personas, a él le agradaba y le camuflaba. El silencio y la soledad era algo habitual en él pero no le desagradaba en absoluto. Sin embargo, esa corazonada absurda sí le preocupaba.

No tardó ni quince minutos en llegar a la casa de Ino pero a esas horas, prefería no molestar a nadie pese a que su madre estaba acostumbrada a que se colase por allí de vez en cuando y a que aullase bajo la ventana a cada celo de su hija. Por suerte… su nuevo marido no había llegado a enterarse del gran secreto que ocultaban. Sai entendió que no sería conveniente tocar el timbre, pero necesitaba saber que Ino estaba en esa casa. Toda ella olía a ambas mujeres y a ese hombre que dormía en el cuarto, pero podría ser sólo un rastro por vivir allí, un olor acumulado o reciente. De hecho, ni siquiera era tan intenso como de costumbre y eso que conocía bien el de Ino.

Miró el árbol frente a la ventana de Ino y, sin dudarlo, trepó por él hasta la ventana. Se acercó lo suficiente para ver el oscuro interior. Ino debería estar durmiendo así que revisó la cama lo primero. ¡ _No estaba_! Las sábanas estaban movidas y la cama vacía.

– Maldita sea, Ino – se quejó Sai antes de salir corriendo. ¡ _Se hacía una idea de dónde podía estar_! Aun así, se centró en el aroma y en cómo se intensificaba en dirección al bosque, siguiendo la calle abajo hacia los árboles del fondo.


	22. Ayuda

Las calles estaban desiertas. El sol empezaba a despuntar tímidamente pero sólo eran las seis de la mañana. Él no podía dejar de correr pese a no haberse transformado completamente. No le gustaba hacerlo, no porque no le gustase, era algo contradictorio. Si él pudiera elegir si vivir como humano o lobo, sin duda alguna, habría elegido lobo, pero Naruto siempre le decía la importancia de mantener el autocontrol humano, la razón y pensar estrategias lógicas, no dejarse llevar sólo por los instintos y cuando se convertía completamente… su razón le abandonaba. Pensaba como un animal, dejando salir todos sus instintos.

No podía negar que estaba demasiado preocupado por Ino. Naruto solía reñirle cuando aullaba bajo su ventana durante los celos, creando una ansiedad en la chica lejos de lo normal, pero no podía evitar sentir esa atracción. Aun así, él jamás pensaba tocarla sin su consentimiento, no al menos siendo humano. Por eso mismo, no se planteaba una transformación entera pese a que así fue cómo Naruto le encontró la primera vez.

En cuanto estuvo a cubierto entre los árboles del bosque, aulló con todas sus fuerzas en un aviso a la manada. Era lo mejor que podía hacer para anunciarles dónde iba y sobre todo… que necesitaría ayuda, porque enfrentarse a toda una manada él solo y más siendo la de Pain, era una locura. Sasuke había tenido suerte de salir tan bien la noche anterior y era algo que Sai no terminaba de entender. Pain habría podido incluso matarle y sí… habría perdido a uno o dos de su manada, Sasuke los asesinaría sin problemas, pero él caería a la larga. Pain siempre podría morder a otros, así funcionaba él.

Había algo que a Sai no le olía bien. Dejar a Sasuke irse con su hermano debía ser por algún motivo y viniendo de Pain, no podía ser bueno. Pero ahora mismo, no podía pensar en Sasuke, él estaba a salvo por ahora, era Ino la que le preocupaba. Ella sola contra toda esa manada era un auténtico suicidio y él no permitiría que le hicieran nada.

Era conocedor de lo fuerte que era Ino, desde que entró en la manada hasta ahora, había crecido y madurado de tal forma, que pocos serían rivales para ella, pero esa impulsividad que acababa de tener era peligrosa.

Aceleró el paso todo lo que pudo. Sus piernas humanas nunca serían tan rápidas como si se hubiera transformado entero, pero no quería perder el control, la vida de Ino dependía de ello, así que debía contenerse. Sacó toda la velocidad que pudo en dirección a la mansión de Pain. Seguramente toda su manada estaría allí.

Los animales provocaban un ligero ruido que fue silenciado por feroces rugidos provenientes de la dirección en la que él iba. Diferenció uno de los rugidos. ¡ _Era Ino_! Y eso implicaba que estaba peleando o tratando de atemorizar a alguien.

– Maldita sea – aceleró el paso Sai.

Corrió entre los árboles, esquivando algún obstáculo frente a él pero sin detenerse hasta que consiguió ver la mansión aparecer en su campo de visión. Escuchaba los latidos de al menos cinco personas más los de Ino, reconocería ese latir en cualquier lado. El de Ino estaba acelerado, síntoma de su nerviosismo. Su fragancia, siempre enloquecedora para él, ahora tenía una mezcla entre ira y miedo. ¡ _Konan estaba allí_! Podía identificar su aroma también, las hembras tenían ese olor tan característico que le encantaba. ¡ _Bueno… a él y a todos los machos_! Sus feromonas eran diferentes, dispuestas a atraer al sexo opuesto.

Pese a que la casa estaba cerca, no frenó, sino todo lo contrario, aceleró aún más y saltó hacia la pequeña ventana que daría al sótano, rompiendo el cristal ante el asombro de los que estaban allí dentro al verle aparecer. ¡Sangraba! Algunos cristales se habían clavado en su piel pero tras comprobar que Ino estaba cerca de una pared, sentada en el suelo y no parecía herida, se centró en arrancar los pequeños cristales que veía en sus brazos, regenerando su piel al instante.

– No dejan de aparecer insectos – se quejó Pain – es una lástima, porque íbamos a pasarlo muy bien con tu compañera. ¿Verdad, encanto? – sonrió de forma lasciva hacia la rubia, pero Sai dio un paso a la derecha interponiéndose en el campo visual de Pain, evitando que pudiera ver a Ino y sólo se fijase en él.

¡ _No estaba del todo mal el panorama_! Uno de aquellos cinco que había olfateado estaba tirado en el suelo, ¡grave! Sus heridas delataban que necesitaría un veterinario urgentemente, otro de ellos se tomaba el brazo, herido por los ataques de Ino. Ella era terrible cuando se enfadaba, más cuando atacaba en serio. Aun así y pese a su batalla, estaba en el suelo asustada. Por un instante, Sai no pensó ni que le hubiera visto por la conmoción que llevaba, como si estuviera inmersa en algún trauma que él desconocía.

– ¿Sai? – escuchó finalmente de su compañera, casi incrédula al verle.

– Has hecho un buen trabajo, Ino, pero ahora necesito que te marches – comentó Sai con decisión.

– No… yo no…

– Tu lucha ha terminado – dijo con dureza.

¡ _No quería ser duro con ella_! Pero Ino era de las que no daría su brazo a torcer. Debía alejarla de allí, estando inmersa en esos pensamientos, con el terror que recorría sus venas en ese instante, no podía ayudarle y sería más un estorbo que otra cosa.

Quedaban tres y no eran tres cualquiera, eran los tres más fuertes de la manada de Pain, incluido éste mismo. Si se transformaba al completo, era posible que pudiera incluso atacar a Ino si perdía el control. ¡ _De niño lo perdió_! Y aún arrastraba el trauma. ¡ _No_ _volvería a poner a nadie en riesgo en su transformación_! Para ello… para poder pelear con todas sus fuerzas, Ino tenía que salir de allí.

– Pero, Sai… - intentó explicar la chica pese a que estaba paralizada.

Cuando veía a Pain y a esos otros dos lobos frente a ella, sus ganas por destrozarles eran inmensas, pero a la vez, el trauma de lo ocurrido en su primer celo, el saber que podía perder y viviría de nuevo aquella experiencia, sabiendo la brutalidad con la que habían actuado con Konan… le aterraba. Puede que Sai no supiera lo que la tenía en ese estado, pero sí sabía que con miedo no sería de ayuda, debía superar su trauma o dejarle a él ayudarla.

– MÁRCHATE – gritó con enfado, empezando a convertir sus manos delanteras en patas.

¡ _Una transformación completa_! Los ojos de Ino se abrieron como platos, tan sólo había visto hacer algo así a Naruto y a su difunto padre cuando trató de protegerla de su anterior manada, perdiendo la vida en aquel acto. No sabía que Sai era capaz de hacerlo. ¡ _Ni siquiera Gaara o Sasuke podían lograrlo_! Y eso que eran o habían sido los betas de Naruto.

Sai observó la situación. Tobi debía estar todavía recuperándose del ataque de Sasuke, Sasori estaba fuera de combate, gravemente herido por Ino y Hidan con ese brazo como lo tenía, poco podría hacer ya. ¡Ino había hecho un buen trabajo! Pero frente a él, seguía estando Pain, Kisame y Kakuzu. Tampoco podría distraerse con Konan a su espalda. Pese a que estaba débil por el ataque de sus propios compañeros la noche de antes, seguía siendo de la manada de Pain y si éste le indicaba que atacase, seguramente lo haría para evitar que volviera a ocurrir algo como la noche anterior. ¡ _Odiaba atacar mujeres_! Pero quizá no le dejase demasiada opción para defender a Ino.

El grito que Sai había dado hizo que todo el cuerpo de Ino temblase. ¡ _Recordaba a su padre_! Cuando le pidió que se marchase por intentar protegerla, cuando falleció por ayudarla, para evitar que la violasen. Era como si la situación se repitiera una vez más y sus piernas se negaban a ponerse en pie. Todos esos recuerdos la inmovilizaban hasta que escuchó el grito de Pain.

– ¡Konan, no dejes que se marche!

Hizo caso, Pain daba demasiado miedo como para desobedecerle y Sai supo que tendría un problema. Cuatro contra uno era demasiado incluso con su transformación completa, al menos teniendo que enfrentarse a los más fuertes de la manada de Pain. Se giró con ira en sus ojos, observando cómo Konan ponía en pie a Ino empotrando su espalda con dureza contra la pared, por lo que actuó con rapidez, mordiendo el brazo de Konan y obligándola a soltar.

Ino miró por primera vez los ojos del lobo frente a ella, casi suplicándole que se marchase de una maldita vez. Aquel golpe la había despejado lo suficiente como para emprender la carrera hacia las escaleras y salir de allí. ¡ _Llamaría a Naruto_! Él sabría qué hacer, él vendría a ayudar.

El grito de Konan era audible ante todos, con la sangre brotando de su brazo entre los afilados colmillos de Sai, hasta que éste observó aquellos ojos vidriosos. ¡ _Konan no había atacado a Ino_! Lo entendió al instante al olfatear su estado de ánimo. ¡Estaba asustada! Pero la había puesto en pie y se había dejado morder por él como excusa ante Pain con tal de que Ino se marchase. Comprender aquello hizo que Sai soltase el agarre y se centrase en Kisame, que se acercaba medio transformado dispuesto a masacrarle.

Ino salió corriendo de la mansión, adentrándose en el bosque, mirando hacia atrás como aquella vez que huía de toda su manada. Estaba asustada, pero había algo que la aterraba todavía más y que hizo que sus piernas fueran desacelerando. ¿Y si mataban a Sai? Ya huyó una vez… y su padre murió. ¡No podía dejar a Sai allí solo! Eran una manada y sí… era posible que perdieran, era posible que aquellos tipos intentasen violarla si perdía y era evidente que lo harían frente a Sai para demostrarle que no fue capaz de proteger a la manada, pero… ¿Abandonar a su compañero? ¡ _No podía hacer eso_! Sai le había gritado, le había pedido que se marchase, era su deseo el pelear solo pero para Ino… era repetir la historia que ocurrió con su padre y ella misma se prometió no volver a abandonar a nadie atrás.

Sus piernas frenaron completamente en mitad del bosque y tomó el teléfono de su bolsillo para llamar a Naruto. ¡ _No respondió_! Llamó a Sasuke entonces. ¡ _Saltó el contestador automático!_ Llamar a Gaara era un riesgo. Ya no era beta y seguramente se preguntaría el motivo por el que él debería resolver un asunto del alfa, pero era una emergencia y seguramente la entendería. ¡ _No respondió_!

La única opción razonable que encontró… fue avisar de la forma en que sólo un lobo entendería que había problemas. Aulló con todas sus fuerzas esperando que llegase hasta ellos un resquicio de su voz y entonces, volteó y empezó a correr nuevamente en dirección a la mansión.

***

Nunca se olvidaba el teléfono en el coche, pero desde su habitación había escuchado esa vibración del aparato. Salió corriendo de la casa ante el asombro de su madre. Ella preparaba la comida en la cocina cuando vio a su hijo como alma que lleva el diablo salir de la casa.

– ¿Gaara? ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta aunque observó cómo su hijo se lanzaba de cabeza hacia la ventanilla abierta de su coche y colaba medio cuerpo dentro para responder al teléfono.

– ¡ _Mierda_! – se quejó al ver que llegaba tarde y ya habían colgado.

En la lista de llamadas estaba el nombre de Ino. ¡ _Ella nunca llamaba si no era una emergencia_! Y pocos segundos tras eso… ¡ _El aullido llegó hasta sus oídos_!

– ¿Gaara? – preguntó su madre desde la ventana de la cocina.

– Vendré para comer, tengo algo importante que hacer.

– Pero, hijo… - se quejó su madre aunque Gaara ya estaba metiendo la otra mitad del cuerpo dentro del coche.

***

Tras hablar con Gaara y enterarse de lo ocurrido por la noche en la mansión de Pain, Naruto se había sentido asqueado, enfadado y, sobre todo, frustrado e impotente porque sabía que no podía interferir en las normas que seguían en otras manadas, pero eso no quitaba que no pudiera sentirse cabreado al no entender cómo podían hacer algo así, ya que seguían teniendo una parte humana y sabían que eso estaba mal, que era un acto atroz y cruel.

– Naruto, ¿estás bien? – oyó la voz de su padre – estás sangrando – comentó mientras le cogía las manos para examinarlas.

Naruto se miró las manos sorprendido. Ni se había percatado del momento en que sus uñas habían empezado a crecer. Inconscientemente, había empezado a transformarse parcialmente debido a la ira que sentía en su interior, dispuesto a poner freno a esas horribles prácticas de forma violenta, lo cual no era la mejor estrategia.

– No te preocupes, sabes que las heridas se cerrarán en unos minutos – trató de tranquilizarlo apartando las manos del adulto de las suyas.

– Lo sé, pero no son estos rasguños los que me preocupan – le dijo el mayor con cara de preocupación.

– Estoy bien, en serio, es sólo que...

El adolescente intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas para describir todo lo que sentía en ese instante, con tantas cosas pasando a la vez.

– Es sólo que no soporto que aún haya manadas que sigan unas normas tan arcaicas y se aprovechen de ellas para justificar sus horribles actos.

Minato le dedicó una mirada comprensiva y lo envolvió entre sus brazos en un intento de reconfortarle, porque no podía hacer otra cosa que mostrarle su cariño y apoyo en esos momentos.

– Seguro que llegará un día en que dejará de ser así – dijo con esperanza.

– Ojalá – susurró el menor mientras se dejaba mimar.

Ambos estuvieron así durante unos minutos, hasta que Naruto rompió el agradable contacto.

– Será mejor que vuelva con Sasuke e Itachi.

– Te acompaño. Tengo que terminar de revisarle. Por cierto, ¿qué tal se ha tomado la noticia? - le preguntó mientras caminaban en dirección a la sala donde estaban ambos hermanos.

– Pues mucho mejor que Sasuke. A él no tendré que perseguirle por todos los lados intentando convencerle de la realidad – sonrió.

– Es una buena noticia. Aunque quizás es que aún no ha digerido del todo la realidad, tendrás que estar atento a él por si más adelante presenta dificultades para aceptar su nueva vida.

– Sí, Sasuke y yo le vigilaremos de cerca y le ayudaremos en todo el proceso.

– ¿Y va a formar parte de tu manada? - le preguntó Minato sabiendo que esa situación extraña en la que se encontraban Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi podría general algún conflicto.

– No lo sé, supongo que dependerá de él una vez le expliquemos más sobre el tema.

Dejaron la conversación ahí, en cuanto vieron que ya estaban cerca de la sala. Al abrir la puerta, ambos se encontraron con Itachi de pie, quien parecía estar preparándose para marcharse.

– ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? - preguntó Minato mirando a ambos hermanos en busca de una respuesta.

– ¿Le has dicho algo? - se dirigió Naruto a su novio con preocupación al creer que éste podría haber hecho algún comentario que hubiese asustado a su hermano.

– No, no es nada de eso – le contestó Sasuke – es sólo que hemos caído en que nuestros padres no tardarán en despertarse y si ven que no estamos allí o averiguan que hemos pasado la noche fuera, se preocuparán y empezarán a buscarnos. Es una atención que ahora mismo no necesitamos.

– Oh, entiendo – respondió más tranquilo. No había pensado en aquello y tenían razón, no les interesaba que Fugaku y Mikoto empezaran a hacer preguntas, sobre todo, si Sasuke no quería que descubrieran el secreto que ahora compartía con su hermano.

– No es conveniente moverte ahora – dijo Minato intentando que Itachi volviera a la camilla.

– Me encuentro bien, sólo me molesta un poco la herida pero, por lo que he visto, no creo que tarde mucho en desaparecer – rebatió Itachi esquivando al adulto.

– Es lo que parece, pero no he terminado de examinarte ni sabemos si habrá efectos secundarios o si la solución es temporal o si...

– Papá – le interrumpió Naruto – sé que te preocupa su estado, y te aseguro que a todos también, pero también tienen razón. Si no nos vamos ahora, sus padres intuirán que algo anda mal e indagarán, y eso no nos interesa en este momento.

Minato observó a su hijo sin decir palabra mientras se debatía internamente. Estaba en conflicto porque, por una parte, comprendía lo que le decían, pero por otra, su parte de médico le decía que era mejor mantener a Itachi en observación durante más tiempo.

– ¿Papá? - le llamó al no recibir respuesta por su parte hasta que éste soltó un resoplido.

– De acuerdo. Supongo que las circunstancias lo requieren, así que no tengo más remedio que dejaros marchar, pero – cambió el tono de su voz a uno más serio – no le quitaréis ojo de encima y si hay cualquier cambio o problema, me llamáis de inmediato. ¿Entendido? Y tienes una cita conmigo esta tarde para revisión, jovencito – sentenció Minato sin dar opción alguna.

– Entendido – respondieron todos a la vez.

Naruto y Sasuke no pudieron evitar mirarse con complicidad mientras sonreían ya que sabían que Minato tenía un gran corazón y se preocupaba mucho por todos.

– Oh, acabo de caer – musitó Naruto para sí mismo –. Papá, voy a necesitar las llaves de la camioneta, he venido en moto y no puedo llevarlos en ella – le puso cara de pena.

– Vaale, vaale – suspiró resignado – me va a tocar irme andando hasta casa o pedir un taxi – comentó entregándole las llaves a su hijo.

– Siempre puedes usar mi moto.

– Me lo pensaré.

– Quizá prefieras pedirle a Kakashi que te acerque… Puedes montar sobre su lomo – rió burlón Naruto.

– Eres todo un bicho, márchate ya – dijo Minato con una sonrisa tras ser consciente de la broma de su hijo.

Después de aquella conversación, se despidieron y salieron lo más rápido que pudieron con un Itachi aún convaleciente.

***

Durante el trayecto, la música que sonaba en la radio fue lo único que se escuchó en el interior del vehículo, ya que habían decidido que las explicaciones y dudas las dejarían para cuando estuvieran en el domicilio de los Uchiha. Además, Itachi aprovechó para descansar un poco, ya que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a regenerarse por sí mismo y curar aquella herida requería mucha energía.

De repente, Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas serias. Sus oídos habían captado un sonido que no provenía de la radio precisamente y habían reconocido al instante: el aullido de Sai. Podían decir que era uno de aviso y que provenía de bastante lejos, porque era apenas audible incluso para sus oídos más desarrollados. Naruto se removió inquieto al deducir la zona de la que provenía, pero sobre todo, a la que seguramente Sai se dirigía, aunque no sabía cuál había podido ser el motivo para que fuera hasta allí de nuevo.

Quería averiguar qué estaba pasando, pero en ese instante no podía hacer nada, sólo conducir y eso hizo. Aceleró con la intención de llegar cuanto antes a casa de Sasuke y llamar a Gaara para saber qué demonios estaba pasando.

***

Nada más bajar de la camioneta, Itachi pudo ver en la cara de Naruto y de su hermano, que algo les inquietaba y tenía la fuerte intuición que no tenía nada que ver con él. Observó cómo el rubio sacaba su móvil dispuesto a desbloquearlo, pero hacía una mueca de enfado al darse cuenta de que no tenía batería.

– Mierda – musitó pensando que se le había pasado por completo que le quedaba poca y se le había olvidado ponerlo a cargar mientras esperaban noticias sobre Itachi – Sasuke, ¿me dejas el tuyo?

– Claro – respondió buscando en su bolsillo el aparato, pero cuando lo sacó, se lo enseñó con culpa y frustración a su novio –. Lo siento, se debió llevar un golpe en la pelea o mientras cargaba con Itachi hacia la clínica.

– No te disculpes, no es culpa tuya. ¿Puedo usar el fijo de tu casa?

– Sí, en cuanto entremos, iré a por el inalámbrico y lo llevaré a la habitación de Itachi.

Naruto asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la vivienda seguidos por Itachi, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación porque no sabía a qué venía todo eso, pero estaba claro que su cuñado necesitaba llamar a alguien urgentemente.

Itachi estuvo a punto de chocarse con ambos adolescentes cuando estos se detuvieron en seco.

– ¿Por qué...? – comenzó a preguntar pero se calló al ver los rostros alarmados de ambos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se encontraban en ese estado? ¡No entendía nada!

Para Itachi, todo aquello no tenía sentido, pero solamente se debía a que su transformación a hombre-lobo aún no se había completado, por lo que todavía no había comenzado a adquirir todas las capacidades que ello conllevaba, y en este caso, la habilidad de poder escuchar sonidos que un humano normal era incapaz de captar.

Naruto y Sasuke habían escuchado con más claridad otro aullido, sin embargo, esta vez no pertenecía a Sai, sino a Ino y se notaba una desesperación nada habitual en ella. Sin lugar a dudas, estaba en problemas y pedía ayuda a su manada.

– Sasuke, sé que te había prometido estar a tu lado, pero...

– Y lo estarás porque yo también voy.

– ¿Qué? - exclamó sorprendido.

– No sé de qué te sorprendes. Soy el beta y también voy a ir – le dijo molesto.

– Sasuke, no tienes que sentirte obligado a...

– Claro que sí la tengo, como he dicho, soy el beta – alzó la voz aunque no lo suficiente como para despertar a sus padres – aunque no es obligación lo que siento, también son mis compañeros y... mis amigos – murmuró algo avergonzado.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír pese a la urgencia de la situación, pero se sentía feliz por el largo viaje que había recorrido Sasuke, de no soportar a ningún miembro de la manada a por fin reconocer que los consideraba sus amigos y se preocupaba por ellos mucho más allá de lo que llegaría a admitir delante de ellos.

El rubio se acercó hasta él y posó sus manos en los antebrazos del moreno con suavidad.

– Sé qué quieres ayudarles y, en cualquier otro momento, no te lo impediría, pero aquí también necesitan tu ayuda – le dijo con calma dirigiendo su mirada a Itachi, quien los miraba totalmente perdido.

Sasuke observó a su hermano y después fijó sus ojos en Naruto, mientras se mordía el labio dubitativo.

– Lo sé, pero...

– No les estás defraudando ni dejándolos tirados, sólo te estás ocupando de otro asunto que también requiere de tu atención.

– De acuerdo – accedió finalmente – pero más te vale mantenerme informado de lo que pasa y avisarme si la situación es peor de lo que crees.

– Trato hecho – dijo antes de depositarle un beso en los labios.

Naruto le soltó y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras iba hacia la camioneta, así llegaría más rápido a la mansión de Pain. Una vez en su interior y puesto en marcha el motor, Naruto asomó la cabeza por la ventana para decir algo más antes de marcharse.

– Si ocurre algo mientras no estoy, llama a mi padre y a Kakashi. Cuando solucione lo que ocurre con la manada, volveré directo aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

En cuanto vio que Sasuke asentía, dio marcha atrás para volver a la carretera y conducir hacia su nuevo destino.

***

Llevaban diez minutos en la habitación de Itachi en completo silencio. El mayor tenía curiosidad por saber qué había sido toda la escena que había presenciado momentos atrás, además de querer conocer más acerca de su nueva situación, pero veía la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de su hermano menor e intuía que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para él.

Se levantó de la cama donde estaba recostado llamando la atención de Sasuke sin proponérselo.

– ¿Adónde vas? - le preguntó como si se diera cuenta por primera vez de la presencia de Itachi, a la vez que se ponía de pie para ayudarle.

– Tengo un poco de sed, así que iba a por la botella de agua que tengo encima del escritorio – le contestó haciéndole un gesto con la mano de que no se preocupara, que él podía solo.

– Ah, vale – volviendo a tomar asiento en la silla de estudio y apartándose un poco para que Itachi alcanzara la botella.

Sasuke observó a su hermano beber agua, pero al hacerlo se le levantó un poco la camiseta dejando ver el vendaje de la herida.

– Lo siento – se disculpó.

Itachi dejó de beber y puso la botella de nuevo sobre el escritorio.

– Me has salvado la vida, no tienes por qué disculparte.

– Sí tengo que hacerlo, porque te he cambiado la vida sin tu consentimiento.

– No tenías otra opción, así que deja de darle vueltas. No estoy enfadado contigo – quiso quitarle ese sentimiento de culpa con el que cargaba.

– Eso lo dices porque aún no sabes todo lo que conlleva ser un hombre-lobo.

– Tienes razón, así que, ¿por qué no comienzas explicándome qué ha ocurrido ahí fuera? - le comentó recostándose de nuevo en la cama.

– Oh, cierto, seguramente no lo habrás oído. Aún es pronto – comentó Sasuke un poco para sí mismo.

– ¿Pronto para qué? - preguntó Itachi con curiosidad.

– Para que oigas sonidos que están a mucha distancia de tu posición – le explicó.

Itachi le observó con interés. La verdad es que era algo coherente ya que los lobos tenían un buen sentido del oído y del olfato, así que no era descabellado tener esa habilidad.

– ¿Así que eso es lo que ha pasado? ¿Y qué habéis oído? Teníais la cara desencajada.

– Un aullido de alguien de la manada pidiendo ayuda – le explicó pero sin darle más detalles para que su hermano tampoco se preocupara ya que Pain estaba involucrado.

– Ahora entiendo vuestras reacciones y que Naruto se haya tenido que ir.

– Sí, después de todo, es el alfa – dijo Sasuke como si eso explicara todo.

Itachi nunca había indagado demasiado sobre animales y su forma de vivir, pero sí había escuchado algo sobre machos alfas.

– Un alfa es el líder, ¿no? - indagó en el tema.

– Sí, se podría decir que sí, pero es más complejo que eso. Él cuida de todos, de nuestro bienestar y nos protege.

– Así que Naruto es el alfa y, en la conversación de antes con él, has dicho que eres el beta.

– Así es – le afirmó.

– ¿Y el beta es como un teniente, un segundo al mando? - quiso saber.

Sasuke se quedó durante unos segundos pensativo.

– Supongo que también podría decirse que lo es, aunque tradicionalmente también era o en algunas manadas siguen siendo las parejas del alfa.

Aquello pretendía ser un comentario inocente, información para que Itachi fuera entendiendo la jerarquía, por lo que no pudo prever que su hermano se lo tomara de forma diferente.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que Naruto te obligó a ser tu pareja porque eres el beta? - dijo con un tono tan serio que daba miedo.

El adolescente le miró boquiabierto. Su lado sobreprotector de hermano había salido en el peor momento malinterpretando sus palabras, y por cómo su rostro iba reflejando cada vez más enfado, supo que su silencio no estaba ayudando en nada.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! - se dio cuenta de que había alzado demasiado la voz y trató de bajar su volumen para no despertar a sus padres –. Me has interpretado mal. Naruto y yo empezamos a salir muchísimo antes de que subiese hasta beta. Mi posición en la jerarquía no tiene nada que ver con nuestra relación, además, Naruto no sigue muchas de las normas tradicionales porque no le parecen justas y cree que muchas son anticuadas.

Ante sus palabras, el enfado de Itachi se fue disipando, aunque todavía había un resquicio de incredulidad.

– Naruto y yo empezamos a salir hace un año y medio, más o menos, y yo me hice beta hace relativamente poco, y no por seguir esa norma – aclaró intuyendo que su hermano podría creer que sus motivos para subir en la jerarquía eran de índole romántica.

– De acuerdo – dijo Itachi más tranquilo, aunque eso no evitó que ambos se quedaran callados durante unos minutos en un tenso silencio.

– Y como me has convertido y tú estás en la manada de Naruto, ¿eso significa que es mi alfa también? - preguntó intentando romper la incomodidad que se había creado alrededor de ambos, al mismo tiempo que trataba de entender un poco mejor el tema.

Sasuke sabía que tarde o temprano ese tema tenía que salir y que tendría que discutirlo con su hermano, pero esperaba que saliera cuando estuviera Naruto presente. No había tenido suerte.

– Técnicamente, no. Al ser yo el que te ha mordido, yo soy tu alfa biológico, pero como ya sabes, formo parte de una manada en la que soy el beta, por lo que... - soltó un suspiro cansado – es una situación complicada. Supongo que al final, depende de lo que elijas, si quieres formar parte de nuestra manada, tendrás que aceptar a Naruto como alfa.

– Pero tú eres mi alfa, lo acabas de decir. ¿Por qué Naruto debe serlo?

– Porque somos una manada y seguimos unas normas y una jerarquía. Al final, dependerá de ti, de si quieres formar parte de esta manada o no, pero yo sé que ésta es la mía y que no voy a dejarla. Además, no te interesa verme como tu alfa, aún no estoy preparado para ello ya que es una responsabilidad mayor de lo que crees.

– Aun así... no sé, no lo veo justo.

Podía ver que su hermano se mostraba un poco reacio, seguramente influido por el malentendido anterior, pero no podía hacer nada, sólo darle tiempo para pensar, ver las cosas por sí mismo y elegir lo que era mejor para él.

***

Tras dejar la camioneta aparcada, salió corriendo en dirección a la mansión de Pain, más concretamente, hacia la habitación donde podía oler la sangre que se había derramado en ella.

– Vaya, vaya, parece que papi ha llegado para aguar la fiesta – se burló Pain cuando notó la presencia de Naruto a su espalda – esto se va a poner interesante – sonrió.

  
  



	23. Control

Naruto observó la estancia comprobando el estado de sus amigos mientras analizaba la situación, pero sin dejar en ningún momento de tener controlado a Pain. No pudo evitar sentirse alarmado y preocupado ante lo que sus ojos captaron.

Había señales de pelea por toda la habitación: lámparas tiradas en el suelo, marcas de zarpazos en muebles y paredes, sillas rotas... pero sobre todo, salpicaduras y pequeños charcos de sangre por todas partes. Podía oler que aquel líquido rojo pertenecía a diferentes personas, lo que quería decir que ambos bandos habían dado golpes, pero también los habían recibido.

En un rincón, vio un cuerpo inmóvil y por un momento se asustó pensando que podría ser uno de sus compañeros, hasta que se percató de que no era alguien de su manada. Por el color de su cabello, deducía que debía ser Hidan y parecía bastante malherido, lo suficiente como para haberse desmayado.

Continuó observando y vio otro cuerpo tirado en el suelo y, si no fuera porque había notado la presencia de Gaara, habría creído que se trataba de él por el pelo de color rojo. Sus ojos siguieron moviéndose hasta dar con Gaara que parecía estar peleando contra otro miembro de la manada de Pain. Si no se equivocaba, se trataba de Kakuzu. Parecía que su llegada había interrumpido su pelea, ya que ambos estaban parcialmente transformados y se encontraban en posición de guardia, seguramente analizándose mutuamente. Casi con total seguridad, ambos debían haberse dado cuenta ya, al igual que él, de que sus fuerzas estaban bastante igualadas. Pese a ello, sabía que Gaara lo tenía controlado y podría detener a su contrincante si se atrevía a atacar, por lo que siguió revisando el lugar.

Muy cerca de ellos, se encontraba Kisame apoyado sobre una rodilla, con la respiración entrecortada y su mano haciendo presión en la herida de su hombro, la cual tenía muy mala pinta. Pero no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención sino el lobo frente a él con el hocico manchado de sangre y que gruñía de forma amenazadora a Kisame.

¡ _Mierda_! Sai se había tenido que transformar por completo y, debido a haber pasado gran parte de su vida viviendo como lobo, su parte animal debía haber tomado el control en ese momento. Podía notar que tenía intención de acabar con su víctima de una vez por todas, por lo que debía de hacer algo para evitarlo, porque no quería que Sai tuviera que cargar con la muerte de alguien sobre su conciencia.

Naruto empezó a moverse para ir hasta Sai y detenerle, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Pain se interpuso en su camino.

– ¿Adónde crees que vas? - preguntó el chico sonriendo con diversión –. ¿Crees que puedes llegar para estropear esta fiesta improvisada y pasar del anfitrión sin siquiera saludarlo? - fingió estar ofendido.

El rubio ni se molestó en contestar, no tenía tiempo que perder. Con gran rapidez, esquivó a Pain y se puso frente a Sai lanzando un fuerte ladrido dándole la orden de que se detuviera, porque puede que no pudiera razonar con él como humano, pero sí podía controlarlo como lobo y su alfa.

Sai reaccionó ante la orden del alfa y detuvo su acción de rematar a Kisame, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás y volviendo parcialmente a ser humano, pero en ningún momento le quitó los ojos de encima ni dejó de enseñarle los dientes en clara advertencia de que ni se le ocurriera moverse o le detendría a la fuerza.

– En serio que eres un aguafiestas – escuchó que le decía Pain – ¿por qué le has detenido justo cuando se estaba poniendo interesante? Iba a ser todo un espectáculo y tú lo has fastidiado.

Naruto no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿De verdad estaba deseando que Sai atacase a Kisame y acabase con su vida sólo porque lo consideraba divertido? Porque debía saber al igual que él, que Kisame no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra Sai transformado en lobo y menos en las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

– Se trata de tu propio compañero – soltó incrédulo.

– ¿Compañero? - se rió Pain -. Más bien subordinado.

Con aquellas simples palabras, le dio a entender que consideraba a todos los miembros de su manada como simple peones de lo que podía prescindir en cualquier momento, e incluso, sustituir si quisiera. Aunque no entendía que mostrase esa actitud pero luego hubiese buscado ayuda para el chico al que Sasuke atacó.

– Si en tan baja estima tienes a los integrantes de tu manada, ¿por qué no dejaste a su suerte a Tobi anoche? - indagó Naruto.

– Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien ha estado pendiente de mí. ¿Acaso estás secretamente enamorado de mí? - se burló – lo siento, no estoy interesado, aunque si eso significa que Sasuke va a quedarse libre, adelante, sigue enamorado de mí – añadió relamiéndose con lujuria.

Ante aquella mención de su novio, en la cual Pain dejaba ver que se había fijado en él y parecía bastante interesado, Naruto sintió que su sangre hervía y le dieron unas ganas terribles de dejar salir su lado más violento y desangrar a ese bastardo de un único mordisco en la yugular, pero hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para evitar un baño de sangre peor del que ya había tenido lugar.

– Uhh, parece que he tocado un tema sensible – se mofó notando el enfado de Naruto -. Y hablando de Sasuke, ¿dónde está? Creía que me echaría de menos y vendría a hacerme una visita.

– No es de tu incumbencia – le respondió Naruto – ahora contesta a mi pregunta.

Pain dejó escapar una sonrisa desafiante.

– No es de tu incumbencia – le respondió con sus mismas palabras.

Naruto sabía que le estaba retando, pero no iba a caer en su juego, además ya se podía hacer una idea del motivo por el que llamó a un doctor para que curase a Tobi; seguramente sería por un tema de orgullo, por una parte, porque no podía dejar que alguien de su manada cayese a manos de otra persona sin su consentimiento, y mucho menos por culpa de una aventura entre su beta y un humano. Además, por otra parte, le servía para demostrar quién mandaba manipulando a Konan al hacerla sentir culpable.

Y hablando de la joven, ¿dónde se encontraría? Rápidamente, terminó de revisar la habitación con su mirada y no había rastro de ella, pero lo que más le preocupó era que tampoco Ino se encontraba ahí.

– Si buscas a la rubita, salió huyendo como una cobarde dejando su compañero en la estacada – dijo Pain como si realmente estuviera decepcionado, malinterpretando la mirada de Naruto y creyendo que buscaba a Ino – pero no podía dejar que se escapase y por eso he mandado a mi beta tras ella. Lo siento por tu chica, pero no tiene nada que hacer contra la mía – sonrió con prepotencia.

Naruto no comentó nada, sabía que un o una beta supuestamente era más fuerte que cualquier integrante por debajo en la jerarquía, pero también conocía a Ino y de lo que era capaz. Pain no debería subestimarla tan fácilmente.

– Cuando mi beta me la traiga en bandeja de plata, me lo voy a pasar muy bien enseñándole lo que es un verdadero alfa, porque aunque sea una cobarde, ufff... esa rubita no estaba para nada mal – comentó lujurioso.

Naruto tuvo que transformarse enseguida en lobo para detener a Sai, quien había vuelto a su forma de lobo y se había lanzado hacia Pain para atacarle. El dueño de aquella mansión esquivó el ataque en el último segundo mientras se transformaba también y, acto seguido, fue a morder el cuello de Sai, pero antes de que sus dientes pudieran rozarle, Naruto le apartó de su trayectoria con un fuerte cabezazo en el costado.

Pain se incorporó lentamente gruñendo hacia ambos dejando ver que le habían enfadado y no iba a dejar pasar aquello. Naruto le indicó con un leve aullido a Sai que él se encargaba y que fuese en busca de Ino. Éste le entendió enseguida y se dispuso a salir de allí, aunque Pain no estaba por la labor y quiso detenerlo, aunque de nuevo, Naruto se lo impidió interponiéndose en su camino, ganándose un gruñido por parte de Pain.

Ambos alfas empezaron a caminar en círculo lentamente sin apartar la vista el uno del otro y lanzándose gruñidos y ladridos amenazadores, a la vez que tras ellos, otra pelea había comenzado: la de Gaara y Kakuzu. Casi al mismo tiempo que esos dos comenzaron a lanzarse puñetazos y zarpazos, Pain y Naruto se abalanzaron hacia el otro, chocando sus cuerpos tratando de dominarse el uno al otro y lanzándose mordiscos mutuamente, dejando en sus hocicos heridas que empezaban a sangrar.

***

– Apártate – le volvía a repetir Ino a Konan.

– No lo haré – le contestó tratando de ignorar el dolor que sentía no sólo en el brazo por el mordisco de Sai, sino el de todo su cuerpo por lo que le había hecho su manada hacía unas horas.

– No quiero hacerte más daño, pero me veré obligada a usar la fuerza si no me dejas pasar – le advirtió.

– No – fue la escueta respuesta de la chica.

– ¡¿Por qué le ayudas?! - soltó ya desesperada de la terquedad de Konan –. Después de lo que te hizo, de la forma en que te trata, como si fueras una simple posesión con la que puede hacer lo que quiera, como si fueras sólo un trapo de usar y tirar, ¿por qué sigues a su lado?

– Es mi alfa – le contestó con cierta tristeza como si aquello lo explicase todo –. Le debo todo a Pain, él se fijó en mí cuando nadie más lo hacía, me dio esta vida, me enseñó todo y me cuidó como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Le importo.

– Eso no es un alfa, es un dictador – Ino dijo con dureza –. A él no le importas porque, si así fuera, no te trataría de la forma en que lo hace.

– Son las normas de los hombres-lobo.

– Sí, unas normas arcaicas que no tienes que aguantar si no quieres, podrías abandonarle y unirte a la manada de Naruto. Te aseguro que allí serás tratada justamente y te sentirás respaldada y querida de verdad, y no ese falso cariño que Pain te da para manipularte y hacer lo que quiera contigo.

– No puedo – susurró Konan en un hilo de voz.

Ino se dio cuenta de que no era sólo que la chica se sintiese en deuda con Pain, sino que también tenía miedo; un miedo tan profundo que le impedía huir pese a que en el fondo, sabía que Ino llevaba razón con respecto a su alfa.

Quería ayudar a esa chica, sacarla de esa situación tan horrible, pero sabía que no lo iba a conseguir en ese instante. Para conseguirlo, iba a necesitar tiempo, un tiempo del que no disponía en ese momento. Por lo que decidió cambiar de estrategia sin tener que recurrir a la violencia.

– Por favor, déjame pasar. Sai no podrá con todos los de tu manada, no quiero perderle, no sabría qué hacer si él... - tuvo que detenerse ante tan horrible pensamiento –. Yo... le quiero – admitió por primera vez en voz alta sus sentimientos sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos azules.

Konan se sorprendió ante aquello. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

– ¿Alguna vez has querido a alguien tanto que estarías dispuesta a lo que fuera con tal de protegerle o hacer lo imposible por verle y estar cerca de esa persona? - le preguntó Ino.

La otra joven bajó la mirada entristecida al pensar en esa persona por la que cometería cualquier locura sólo por verle sonreír, por oler su fragancia masculina, por sentir su calidez, por probar sus labios...

– Sí... Itachi – susurró rompiendo a llorar – pero ya no podré estar con él. Está muerto.

Ino se quedó boquiabierta. No sabía que lo que tuvieran esos dos era tan fuerte, pero lo que le dejó sin palabras fue que ella creyera que estaba muerto. Bueno, no era tan descabellado que lo pensase, habiendo presenciado lo que hizo su manada, era normal que le diera por muerto con una herida tan grave.

– No está muerto – le informó. No quería que siguiera sufriendo pensando que la persona a la que amaba había fallecido.

– Mientes – soltó cabreada – un humano no puede sobrevivir a esas heridas.

– Un humano, no, pero sí un hombre-lobo – le dijo acercándose a ella lentamente consiguiendo que el llanto de la chica parase.

– ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? - le preguntó confusa con los ojos aún vidriosos.

– Sasuke, su hermano pequeño, le mordió en un intento desesperado por salvarle, y lo consiguió – ahí medio mintió, porque debido a su “excursión” a la mansión de Pain, no había tenido tiempo para informarse sobre la situación de Itachi, pero siendo familia de Sasuke, sus expectativas eran positivas.

– ¿Está... vivo? - tuvo que volver a preguntar porque aún no se lo creía, aunque una pequeña sonrisa esperanzadora se dibujó en su rostro.

– Sí, lo está – le devolvió la sonrisa –. Por suerte, él ha conseguido sobrevivir a Pain, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Sai si no me dejas ir con él ahora mismo – volvió a la carga – así que, por favor, déjame ir – le suplicó.

Konan la miró dubitativa. Entendía su situación y quería ayudarla, pero si lo hacía... Pain no sería nada comprensivo. Al final, sólo se le ocurrió una idea.

– Tienes que dejarme inconsciente.

– ¿Qué? - fue el turno de Ino de estar confusa.

– No quiero interponerme en tu camino, pero si te dejo marchar sin más, tendrá consecuencias para mí – le informó – por eso, deben creer que pudiste conmigo y me dejaste inconsciente para poder escapar. Es la única solución – le insistió al ver la duda en los ojos de Ino.

La rubia quería decir que no, pero ya había perdido mucho tiempo, no podía seguir más allí.

– De acuerdo – accedió al final –. Lo siento – dijo antes de darle un fuerte golpe a Konan en la cabeza, que hizo que cayera al suelo sin sentido.

Ino salió corriendo de inmediato en dirección a la mansión, pero cuando llevaba unos pocos metros, vio a un lobo correr hacia a ella que, poco a poco, fue cambiando hacia una figura desnuda.

– ¡Sai! - gritó la chica feliz de verle sano sin importarle por primera vez su desnudez.

– ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el chico al llegar a ella.

– Sí, iba en tu busca. No debí haberte abandonado, lo siento.

– Yo te lo pedí, no quería que...

– ¡Ey, chicos! ¿Estás bien? - les interrumpió Deidara, acompañado de Neji y Kiba.

– ¿Qué demonios está pasando? - preguntó Kiba – ¿y por qué estás desnudo?

– No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Debemos ayudar a Gaara y a Naruto – dijo Sai agarrando la mano de Ino y empezando a correr por el camino que acababa de recorrer.

***

Cuando el resto de la manada llegó, ya era tarde. La pelea había terminado.

– Vaya, no paran de aparecer mosquitos – comentó Pain sonriendo, pero no le duró mucho, debido a que un ataque de tos con sangre se la borró enseguida.

La zarpa de Naruto había presionado con mayor fuerza su garganta en señal de advertencia a la vez que acercaba sus afilados dientes al rostro del otro. El alfa se encontraba en su forma de lobo sobre el cuerpo humano de Pain dejando clara para quién había sido la victoria y para quién la derrota, aunque ambos presentaban muchas heridas, algunas de ellas de una gravedad preocupante.

Poco a poco, Naruto volvió a la normalidad, sin soltar su agarre sobre Pain, a la vez que Gaara daba el último puñetazo a Kakuzu antes de dejarlo caer al suelo con violencia.

– A partir de ahora, te mantendrás alejado de mi manada y de las personas que me importan o te aseguro que no seré tan benevolente la próxima vez – le ordenó – y ni se te ocurra posar tus ojos sobre Sasuke – le susurró de forma amenazadora.

Aunque intentó disimularlo, Pain sintió miedo al saber que hablaba muy en serio.

– Tampoco es tan interesante – respondió ganándose una mirada fulminante del rubio.

Naruto se puso en pie, recogiendo lo que quedaba de su ropa para tratar de tapar su desnudez antes de hacerle una señal a su manada ordenando marcharse de allí.

Cuando Pain se quedó solo y se aseguró de que Naruto y los suyos estaban lo suficientemente lejos, se atrevió a hablar.

– Ya lo veremos, Naruto. Aunque me lleve tiempo, me quedaré con tu beta.

  
  


***

**Un mes después:**

Siempre le había fascinado ese color anaranjado de las madrugadas. La salida del sol con esa lentitud, sus rayos sobre las nubes… ¡ _Pocas veces las veía_! Le gustaba dormir, pero desde que se había transformado en hombre-lobo, se había vuelto casi una rutina. Sobre todo, los amaneceres tras las lunas llenas.

¡ _Primera luna llena para Itachi_! Y aunque Sasuke todavía no controlaba su transformación, mientras estuviera con Naruto se sentía a salvo. Entre los dos habían tratado de frenar los impulsos asesinos de su hermano mayor. ¡ _La genética de Orochimaru era terrible_! Naruto ya tuvo sus dificultades con Sasuke y ahora… Itachi era muy parecido a él, salvo por una gran diferencia… Itachi no sentía atracción por él, así que sus impulsos no frenaban ante la presencia del alfa, no en luna llena al menos. ¡Para colmo Sasuke era el que le había mordido! Y aunque había aceptado la idea de que él era el alfa… el subconsciente irracional del lobo, le dictaba a Itachi que Sasuke era el auténtico alfa. ¡ _Era sumamente difícil controlarle_!

Conducía con cuidado, agotado de una larga noche sin poder dormir ni relajarse. El codo apoyado contra el plástico de la ventanilla, su cabeza contra su puño y la otra mano en el volante intentando mantenerse despierto por aquella carretera de montaña poco transitada. Sasuke, a su lado de copiloto, miraba el cielo anaranjado y, de vez en cuando, echaba la mirada atrás para comprobar que su hermano estaba bien. ¡ _Dormía_! Tras toda la noche dando guerra, ahora se había quedado completamente dormido.

– Tengo una camiseta limpia en la guantera – Naruto especificó, oliendo desde donde estaba, la sangre del cuello de la camiseta de Itachi, ahora ya seca.

Sasuke abrió la guantera y sacó la camiseta de color azul marino. Se la daría a su hermano para no entrar por casa con sangre seca en la ropa. No creía que sus padres estuvieran despiertos pero… era mejor prevenir.

– No me quedaré demasiado tiempo, tengo las cadenas y…

– El aparato ese de tortura – sonrió Sasuke.

– Sí… tengo todo detrás y aunque lo he tapado con la lona… no me fío que alguien pueda verlo. Es mejor que vuelva a casa cuanto antes y esconda todo eso.

– ¿Crees que mi hermano necesitará ese collar de nuevo?

– Al menos un par de veces más casi seguro – susurró Naruto – sabes que odio poner ese trasto pero…

– Lo sé. La genética de Orochimaru es fuerte.

– Lo siento. De verdad que lo lamento.

– Sus heridas ya han cicatrizado y algún día no lo necesitará, ¿verdad?

– Necesita mucho entrenamiento, como lo tuviste tú – sonrió Naruto.

– Le ayudaré en todo lo que pueda y lo sabes.

– Toda la manada se implicará, puedes estar seguro.

El cansancio se acumulaba en todo su cuerpo. Sus párpados empezaban a cerrarse, forzándose a mantenerse despierto hasta llegar al pueblo. Sólo la voz de Sasuke le animó en el momento crítico en el que se habría podido dormir.

– ¿Quieres que conduzca yo?

– No, no… ya llegamos.

– Aún te queda hasta llegar a casa.

– No me dormiré – sonrió Naruto para calmar al moreno –. Además si tengo un accidente, me recuperaría enseguida.

– Eres idiota. Lo que no quiero es que tengas el accidente ni mates a alguien al volante.

– Tú siempre tan preocupado.

– Y tú tan temerario.

– Sasuke… aguantaré, sólo… sácame un refresco con gas de tu casa o algo con cafeína si quieres ayudarme.

– Eres un caso perdido – se quejó Sasuke.

Ambos sonrieron, aunque fue Sasuke el que se giró nuevamente hacia la ventanilla. Le gustaba el bosque al amanecer, se había acostumbrado a él con tanto entrenamiento con Sai en las madrugadas. Todo olía a limpio. Las hojas de las plantas seguían mojadas por la humedad, el ambiente era refrescante. Toda esa tranquilidad fue abruptamente zanjada cuando el vehículo entró por la gran recta principal, llena de coches, semáforos, peatones, humo y ruidos de gente ya trabajando, sobre todo de las obras que estaban haciendo.

Apenas diez minutos después, Naruto detenía el coche junto a la acera de la entrada principal de la casa de Sasuke. Aquel momento fue aprovechado por Sasuke para despertar a su hermano en el asiento de atrás. Tardó un poco en despejarse, pero pensar en sus padres hizo que se incorporase al instante y mirase por la ventanilla.

– ¿Creéis que están despiertos? – preguntó Itachi.

– No sé, espero que no – suspiró Sasuke, pese a mirar el reloj del coche donde indicaban las siete de la mañana – puede que mamá… ella suele madrugar para preparar los desayunos.

– Pero hoy es sábado, papá hace tortitas todos los sábados sobre las ocho.

– Creo que sería conveniente entrar por la puerta de atrás – susurró Sasuke – por si acaso.

– No sé… no veo nada raro desde aquí, parece que todavía duermen. Entremos rápido y sin hacer ruido.

– Vale.

Naruto se quedó en el coche, esperando hasta que esos dos entrasen en casa para asegurarse de que estarían bien. Sin embargo, cuando ya alcanzaban la entrada principal, la robusta puerta se abrió sorpresivamente ante ellos. Su madre, de brillante cabello oscuro, les miraba con cierto enfado.

– ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar de fiesta? – preguntó casi indignada –. A ver ese aliento.

– Mamá… - susurró Sasuke casi avergonzado por aquella escenita – no he bebido alcohol, te lo prometo.

– Eso lo decidiré yo misma. Venga…el aliento.

Avergonzado como se encontraba y rojo como un tomate por tener que hacer algo así frente a su novio, Sasuke acercó la cabeza y tiró un poco el aliento hacia su madre. ¡ _No olía a alcohol_! Y con eso se quedó conforme.

– Ahora tú, no creas que te libras por ser el mayor – miró a Itachi, quien no podía dejar de reírse por la vergüenza que tenía su hermano, pasando a él el sonrojo.

– Mamá, ¡ _p_ _or Dios_! Que ya soy mayor de edad y…

– El aliento – le miró inquisitoriamente ruborizándole todavía más.

Ahora era Sasuke el que se reía mientras Naruto miraba aquella escena con total asombro. ¡ _Sí que era sobreprotectora su madre_! A él jamás le había ocurrido algo semejante. Ni siquiera podía creerse lo que veía, pero estaba seguro… que eso le repercutiría a él de una u otra forma.

Mikoto seguía esperando a que el ruborizado hijo mayor hiciera lo mandado. Itachi lanzó una bocanada de su aliento con rapidez, como si al hacerlo así de rápido quedase camuflado y nadie le viera, lo que provocó risas en Sasuke y en Naruto que miraba desde el coche.

– Vale, no huele a alcohol… ¡Naruto! Sal del coche. ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! Tú estabas conduciendo.

– Yo… tengo que irme, llego muy tarde a casa y seguro están preocupados por mí – se quejó, encendiendo el coche con rapidez ante el asombro de todos.

– ¡Cobarde! – exclamaron al unísono Itachi y Sasuke al ver que el coche se ponía en marcha, huyendo del lugar.

Una sonrisa surgió en el rostro de Sasuke y su pensamiento… sólo era uno: “eres capaz de enfrentarte a toda una manada de sanguinarios lobos, pero no puedes contra una madre”. Con aquello en la cabeza, los dos hermanos entraron en la casa agotados tras la luna llena.

Mikoto los vio entrar, pero antes de seguirles, miró sus preciosos narcisos plantados con cariño y amor bajo la ventana de la cocina y las habitaciones de sus hijos en el segundo piso. ¡ _Estaban horrendos_!

– Qué raro… ¿Será que la tierra que compré no es buena para ellos? – se preguntaba al verlos tan mustios – quizá es algún animal nocturno…

  
  


***

Un ruido despertó a Sasuke en mitad de la noche, alzando la cabeza y mirando a la pared del fondo de su cuarto. Una ventana se había abierto en la casa, concretamente en la habitación contigua, lo que hizo que resoplase y lanzase nuevamente la cabeza contra la almohada.

– Venga ya, Itachi… ¡Déjame dormir una noche entera! – se quejó, doblando la almohada sobre su cabeza y enrollándose en ella como si eso impidiera el ruido, pero no amortiguaba lo suficiente.

Enfadado, se levantó de la cama y caminó descalzo por su cuarto hacia la ventana. La abrió despacio puesto que no quería despertar a sus padres y miró la ventana de su hermano justo al lado de la suya. ¡Estaba abierta! Y su hermano… bajo ella, en el jardín comiéndose los narcisos de su madre y escarbando como un poseso.

– Primero tirabas chicas por la ventana y ahora te las comes… ¿Se puede saber qué tienes contra los narcisos? – se preguntó Sasuke a sí mismo, golpeándose la cara con una de sus manos con clara molestia -. ¡Si mamá se entera, nos capa!

Todas las noches eran iguales. Desde que su hermano se había transformado en hombre-lobo, tenía un maldito hábito que no le dejaba dormir tranquilo. ¡ _Se había vuelto sonámbulo_! Y la tenía tomada con los narcisos. Tampoco es que quisiera despertarle, podría ser incluso peor hacer algo así, por lo que se limitaba a controlar que no se desmadrase demasiado, lo que le había llevado a realizar largas carreras nocturnas por el bosque cuando el instituto animal de su hermano le daba por perseguir palomas o cazar algún roedor.

Por suerte, no duró demasiado tiempo y ninguna paloma ni pájaro estaba cerca como para que se lanzase a correr, por lo que volvió a su cuarto cuando se cansó de destruir aquellas flores. ¡ _Sólo esperaba que su madre jamás descubriera que era Itachi el causante de que nada floreciera en su jardín_!

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, eran las ocho de la mañana. Podía oler el aroma de su hermano en la habitación contigua y sentía su pulso cardíaco algo acelerado. Siempre tenía mucha energía por la mañana, todo lo contrario que él. Se sentía agotado de tener que estar vigilando sus escapadas nocturnas.

Salió del cuarto con el pijama y bajó las escaleras. Su padre había preparado tortitas, como todos los sábados y domingos. Eran los dos días que siempre estaba en casa sin trabajar. Su madre, en cambio, lloraba por los narcisos.

– ¿Cómo es posible que no crezca nada en este jardín? – se preguntaba – mis preciosos narcisos.

Mikoto dejó el libro sobre el cultivo de la planta en la mesa. ¡ _Ya no sabía qué más hacer para que crecieran_! Pero sería imposible con Itachi escapándose todas las noches. ¡ _Claro que eso no pensaba confesarlo_!

– Quizá es el clima.

– Estamos en primavera, imposible, deberían florecer.

Itachi miraba a su hermanito en completo silencio, sabiendo que era él el principal causante de aquello, pero manteniendo silencio también. En cuanto su padre y su madre se giraron a la ventana para mirar los narcisos, Sasuke sacó del bolsillo un pequeño láser y apuntó a la mesa. Instantáneamente, las manos de Itachi se movieron a ella, golpeándola con fuerza para intentar atrapar la luz. Aquel ruido hizo que Sasuke escondiera con rapidez el láser y sus padres se girasen para mirar a Itachi.

– ¿Itachi? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó su madre al verle con las manos estiradas sobre el mantel.

– ¿Eh? Sí, es que había una mosca – disimuló, mirando con ira a su hermano.

¡ _No podía parar de reír_! Intentaba aguantarse, pero los instintos animales de su hermano eran terribles. Ahora era hora de su venganza. Todavía recordaba cuando Itachi gastaba bromas sobre “ya no ser vegetariano”, así que ahora era su turno para tocarle las narices un poco. Era bien sabido que a tanto a gatos como a perros, les gustaba perseguir las luces láser y por muy humano que fuera en ese momento, su raciocinio se quedaba atrás al ver la luz, siendo sus impulsos mucho más rápidos. ¡ _Hasta que aprendiera a controlar su parte animal, iba a disfrutar de aquello_!

– Papá… ese beicon parece delicioso – sonrió Sasuke al ver que su padre terminaba de poner el último trozo de la sartén en el plato.

– Gracias, chicos. Venga, todos a com… - no pudo terminar la frase.

Dos tenedores luchaban tirando cada uno de un extremo del beicon, rugiéndose como dos animales por un pequeño pedazo de carne.

– Suéltalo ahora mismo – se quejó Sasuke.

– Suelta tú, yo soy el hermano mayor.

La mirada de Sasuke se intensificó, casi como recordándole quién era el alfa de los dos y quién estaba por encima, pero Itachi no retiró su tenedor. Aún no estaba familiarizado con la jerarquía y eso… iba a aprenderlo por las malas como le tocó a él.

– ¿Chicos? Que sólo es beicon – se quejó su padre, pero fue su madre la que zanjó el asunto, dando un golpe en la nuca a cada uno de ellos.

– Comportaos civilizadamente. Parecéis un par de animales salvajes.

Y así continuó el desayuno en casa de los Uchihas, entre peleas por ver quién comía primero el beicon, regaños y collejas.

  
  



	24. Confesiones desastrosas

Aquellos ojos azules seguían fijos en el suelo, sin embargo, realmente no podía verlo debido a la venda que los cubría, aunque tampoco le habría prestado atención de no ser así, ya que su concentración estaba dividida entre su sentido del olfato y del oído.

Estaba centrado en cada ruido y olor que pudiera percibir que rompiera con la normalidad del bosque: pequeñas ramas que se rompían al ser pisadas, animales que huían cuando alguien se acercaba a ellos, el aire cortándose cuando un cuerpo corría para cambiar de posición y esconderse, los latidos y el olor de quienes intentaban camuflarse en el ambiente para pasar desapercibidos...

Todo aquello y más detalles le permitían saber que estaban muy cerca de él y que, de un momento a otro, le atacarían. Se concentró todavía más y se preparó para el inminente ataque.

A los pocos segundos, comenzó el asalto contra él. Percibió varias personas lanzarse hacia él desde diferentes posiciones, lo cual le daba a entender que se habían puesto de acuerdo para realizar un ataque coordinado para así aumentar sus posibilidades de derrotarle.

Esquivó un puño que iba directo a su mejilla derecha y saltó para apartarse de la trayectoria de una patada que se dirigía a su pierna para desestabilizarle. Justo después de volver a pisar el suelo, tuvo que agacharse y rodar para evitar otro golpe, y así, poco a poco y con gran precisión, fue esquivando todos los ataques... o eso creyó.

Apenas pudo reaccionar cuando un pie pasó entre sus piernas, se enganchó en su tobillo izquierdo y tiró de él desestabilizándolo y tirándolo al duro suelo, para acto seguido sentir el peso de un cuerpo posarse sobre él e inmovilizarle las extremidades.

– Te pillamos – escuchó que decía con triunfo aquella familiar voz.

– Eso parece – dijo Naruto sintiendo cómo le quitaban la venda de la cara.

Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz, pudo ver a Gaara con la venda en la mano derecha y a Sasuke encima de él.

– Ha sido una buena estrategia atacar todos al mismo tiempo – alabó el alfa – excelente trabajo en equipo.

– Hacemos lo que podemos – comentó Gaara mientras observaba cómo Sasuke se quitaba de encima del rubio y le daba la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

– Intentémoslo de nuevo. Esta vez no me pillaréis – dijo Naruto sacudiéndose la suciedad de la ropa.

– Es mejor que descansemos un rato, llevamos así horas – sugirió Sasuke.

– Una vez más y ya descansamos.

– Naruto, necesitamos descansar ahora – el moreno intentó hacerle cambiar de idea.

El alfa miró a su alrededor y observó que, efectivamente, todos parecían bastante cansados después de tanto entrenamiento.

– De acuerdo – accedió – tomaos un descanso, mientras haré algunas ejercicios de fuerza.

Naruto dio un par de pasos antes de que un brazo le cerrara el paso y le detuviera.

– Cuando he dicho “necesitamos”, me refería a ti también – le miró Sasuke con seriedad.

El rubio consideró sus opciones: podía hacer caso omiso de lo que le decía Sasuke y continuar entrenando solo hasta que los demás recargasen las energías, o podía acompañar a los demás mientras lo hacían y así el también descansaba. Se inclinaba más por la primera opción, pero conocía bien a su novio y sabía que podía llegar a ser muy terco si se lo proponía, y estaba seguro que ésta era una de esas veces en las que no le iba a dejar tranquilo, así que al final decidió que recuperaría el aliento al igual que los demás.

– Está bien, tú ganas – levantó las manos en alto como si se rindiese ante un atracador –. Hacemos una pausa así que aprovechad para rehidrataros si lo necesitáis – se dirigió al resto de la manada.

Vio cómo Gaara se sentaba en una roca y él se dejó caer en el suelo cerca del pelirrojo apoyando la espalda en un tronco caído. Sasuke le acompañó, quería hablar con él ahora que los demás estaban distraídos y no les prestarían atención. La presencia de Gaara no era un impedimento para ello, al contrario, creía que le vendría bien su ayuda en el tema a tratar.

– Naruto – llamó su atención.

El susodicho ladeó un poco el rostro para poder mirarle y darle a entender que le escuchaba.

– ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – no se anduvo con rodeos el moreno.

El rubio puso cara de confusión como si no supiera de lo que hablaba.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– No intentes hacerte el tonto, sé que algo ronda por esa cabeza tuya – le dijo dándole con un dedo en la sien – es posible que engañes a los demás, pero no a mí.

– Tendrás que ser un poco más específico, porque sabes que siempre tengo cosas rondando por mi cabeza: la manada, nuestra relación, mi familia, el instituto, dentro de poco la universidad... - le enumeró dándole a entender que había muchos temas que le podían preocupar.

– Pero ésas son las normales desde que te conozco. Me refiero a que desde la pelea con Pain, nos haces entrenar más.

– Un poco más de ejercicio no es malo.

– No me estoy quejando, ya que lo que nos pides a nosotros no es nada comparado a lo que te exiges a ti mismo.

Naruto iba a abrir la boca para rebatirle, pero Sasuke vio su intención y se adelantó.

– No lo niegues. Sé que has aprovechado para entrenar a solas cuando los demás estamos ocupados con otras cosas.

– ¿Cómo...? – se delató sin darse cuenta.

– Notaba que estabas más cansado de lo normal y sabía que no podía ser por el entrenamiento grupal. Al principio, pensé que quizás se debía a que estabas más ocupado en casa o que no dormías bien, pero le pregunté a tu padre y me contestó que todo seguía como siempre en casa y que no tenías problemas para conciliar el sueño porque podía oír tus ronquidos desde su dormitorio.

Había otro motivo por el que intuía que no podía ser eso, pero le daba un poco de vergüenza contar delante de Gaara que había notado que su cuerpo estaba un poco más musculado y definido cuando se acostaban.

– Por lo tanto, sólo puede ser que estés entrenando por tu cuenta – continuó dejando sus pensamientos lascivos a un lado – me vi tentando a seguirte y confirmarlo con mis propios ojos, pero no lo hice porque sentía que si lo hacía, no estaba confiando en ti ni te estaba dando tu espacio, pero ya no puedo mirar hacia otro lado y ver cómo caes rendido por la extenuación. Necesito saber qué te preocupa.

Naruto le miró a los ojos y podía notar la inquietud y una enorme preocupación en ellos. No soportaba saber que estaba así por su culpa por lo que decidió contarle lo que ocurría.

– Pain sigue por ahí – dijo.

– Lo sé, pero por lo que me contasteis, le venciste y le dejaste claro que no se acercase a nuestra manada. No creo que sea tan tonto como para hacerlo si le derrotaste fácilmente – comentó Sasuke.

– No fue fácilmente – le corrigió haciendo que el moreno pusiera una expresión de confusión –. Pain está más o menos al mismo nivel que yo en muchos aspectos, lo que hizo que la pelea estuviera muy igualada, más de lo que me gusta admitir. Y te puedo asegurar que si yo me di cuenta, él también.

Sasuke le miró al principio incrédulo y después posó su mirada en el rostro de Gaara buscando su apoyo, ya que él fue el único de la manada presente durante la pelea de Naruto y Pain.

– Aunque estuve más centrado en mi propia pelea, sí que pude notar que estaban más o menos a la par – le explicó.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa al moreno, ya que esperaba que Gaara le dijera que Naruto era claramente superior a Pain y que estaba exagerando con sus entrenamientos secretos.

– Pero le venciste – se dirigió a Naruto costándole aún aceptar la verdad.

– Supongo que ese día tuve suerte o algo más de determinación que él, no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que si decide pasar de mi advertencia, debo estar preparado. Necesito desequilibrar la balanza y que se incline a mi favor, porque si no, el resultado de esa pelea podría ser muy diferente a la de la última vez.

Sasuke ahora entendía mejor por qué Naruto se exigía más a él que a los demás. Era el alfa, quien debía proteger a los demás y garantizar su seguridad, por lo que sentía todo el peso sobre sus hombros. Para él, era su responsabilidad evitar que los demás resultaran heridos.

– Por una parte, estoy molesto por el hecho de que te exijas tanto y vuelvas a poner toda la carga sobre ti, porque todos estamos juntos en esto y yo soy tu segundo al mando, por lo que puedes contar conmigo y con todos los demás. Pero, por otra parte, no puedo estarlo, porque eres consciente de esto último y por eso también nos haces entrenar más, para que mejoremos y estemos preparados – le comentó Sasuke.

El rubio notaba el conflicto dentro de su pareja, todavía no había decidido si cabrearse o no por haberse callado cómo se sentía, lo que le preocupaba y haber decidido unilateralmente que todo dependía de él.

– Supongo que no puedo evitar que te escapes de vez en cuando a entrenar solo cuando los demás estemos ocupados, pero me gustaría que me avisaras y así acompañarte en ellos si me es posible, pero recuerda que todos estamos en esto – le dijo Sasuke en un tono conciliador, aunque pronto lo cambió a uno autoritario – y vas a bajar el ritmo, si no puedes ni mantenerte en pie, no servirá de nada tanto entrenamiento.

Naruto sonrió ante la regañina de su novio.

– Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? – soltó de repente Naruto.

– No intentes camelarme – le contestó Sasuke ligeramente avergonzado por la espontaneidad del rubio.

El escándalo provocado por Sai, Kiba, Deidara y Neji atrajo la atención de los tres interrumpiendo el momento. Naruto hizo el amago de levantarse e ir a ver lo que ocurría, pero Sasuke le puso un brazo en el pecho impidiéndolo.

– Ya voy yo. Tú descansa un poco más, te hace falta – sentenció el moreno mientras se ponía de pie.

Cuando Sasuke se alejó lo suficiente, Gaara decidió que era el momento de intervenir.

– Tú y yo sabemos que no le has dicho toda la verdad.

Naruto le miró con un poco de pánico por si Sasuke le oía y estuvo tentado de llevarse al pelirrojo más lejos, pero eso sólo atraería la atención del moreno.

– ¿Se lo vas a contar? – le preguntó en un susurro para dificultar que Sasuke les oyera, aunque estaba tan centrado en Sai y los demás que no creía que fuese a prestarle atención en ese instante. Menos mal que ese día Itachi tenía clases en la universidad, así tampoco tenía que preocuparse por que escuchara su conversación con Gaara.

– Si no lo he hecho ahora, no lo haré más adelante, ya que no me corresponde a mí hacerlo.

– No puedo decirle que me estoy machacando más no sólo por la manada, sino por él, por la obsesión que parece haber desarrollado Pain por él. No quiero que cargue con ese peso también, ya tiene suficientes preocupaciones.

– Pero no saberlo quizás le ponga en un peligro mayor.

– Por eso me estoy esforzando en mejorar, para protegerle de Pain. No pienso dejar que le haga nada – se defendió Naruto.

– No creo que lo que necesite Sasuke es que le trates como a una damisela en apuros sino saber a lo que se enfrenta y estar preparado.

– No lo trato de esa manera. Sé que es fuerte y puede defenderse por sí mismo, pero estamos hablando del alfa de otra manada, aún no está a su nivel, pero yo sí, aunque necesito superarle para vencerle con total seguridad si llegase la ocasión – intentó hacerle ver.

Gaara le miró dubitativo. Entendía su punto de vista, pero también creía que Sasuke se merecía saber la verdad.

– Espero que tengas razón y esto no te explote en la cara.

Naruto no dijo nada ante eso, simplemente echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos dando por terminada la conversación e intentando descansar un poco pese al escándalo que tenían montado los demás.

***

– Os digo que ya la tenía en el bote, pero vosotros estropeasteis mi gran momento – decía Sai molesto.

– Venga ya, tío, eso es imposible. Seguro que estaría pensando que eras un pervertido por ir desnudo a buscarla – se reía Kiba.

– Que nooo – se quejaba Sai - ¿es que no la visteis? Estaba tan preocupada por mí que no le importaba que estuviese desnudo, e iba a aprovechar que tenía la guardia baja para que cayera rendida a mis pies.

– Pues yo la vi asustada – intervino Deidara sonriendo, aunque pronto se le borró al ver que Gaara se acercaba al grupo y, como había estado haciendo ese pelirrojo durante el último mes, se alejó lo más posible de él.

No entendía ese cambio de actitud de pasar de obligarle a estar casi todo el tiempo posible entrenando con él a apenas acercarse a él o cruzar palabra. Recordaba perfectamente que le dijo que le iba a dejar su espacio y no le iba a forzar a esos entrenamientos tan extenuantes, pero esto era demasiado. Se alegraba de no estar agotado todo el día, pero tampoco le gustaba ese distanciamiento entre ellos y no entendía nada.

Quería haberlo hablado con el pelirrojo, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Quizás debería crear él la ocasión y no dejar que le rehuyese para poder obtener una explicación por su parte, además, tenía curiosidad por saber si le había entendido mal o no cuando le insinuó que debía declararse a Itachi.

– Es muy probable que se fijase bien por primera vez en las pequeñas dimensiones que tiene tu aparato reproductor – habló Neji dejando a todos sin habla por no esperarse un comentario como aquel por su parte.

A los pocos segundos, unas enormes carcajadas rompieron el silencio que se había creado tras esa declaración tan contundente y segura.

– ¿De qué os reís? – se quejaba Sai ofendido – si os pareció que estaba asustada era más bien por todo lo contrario, por el enorme tamaño de mi polla y temía que pudiera no caberle.

– Eres un bestia – comentó Sasuke incrédulo ante la conversación tan cavernícola que estaba presenciando.

– Sé que mi polla es una bestia descomunal que asusta a cualquiera, pero si se la trata con cariño, recompensa dando mucho placer – le soltó Sai.

– No puedo con esto. Seguid con vuestra discusión de trogloditas – dijo Sasuke apartándose y yendo junto a Naruto, quien aún descansaba en el tronco caído.

El moreno compadecía lo que Ino tenía que aguantar con Sai. Le tendrían que poner un altar por tener tanta paciencia con ese chico.

– La tenía casi lista y por vuestra culpa no pude estrecharla entre mis brazos y sentir sus enormes y redondos pechos contra mí – siguió Sai.

– Sí, claro. Si no te pegó ni te llamó pervertido fue porque la situación no lo apremiaba – se burlaba Kiba.

– Os equivocáis. Fue porque interrumpisteis y ya le dio vergüenza declararme su amor delante de vosotros.

– Si tan seguro estás que sólo fue por nuestra culpa, ¿por qué no vas a su casa y terminas lo que empezaste? – le desafió Deidara.

– Porque sus gónadas son del tamaño de una canica – dijo Neji volviendo a provocar el asombro de todos y después, sus risas.

– ¿Eso creéis? Pues os voy a demostrar que os equivocáis y que yo llevo razón.

Sai comenzó a quitarse la ropa que llevaba puesta y a dejarla caer sin ningún miramiento.

– Tío, no hace falta que nos la enseñes, ya sabemos que la tienes pequeña – se reía Kiba.

– Sai, no queremos vértela – se quejaba Deidara apartando la mirada y cruzándose con la de Gaara, lo cual le hizo avergonzarse sin entender por qué.

– Lo que yo decía, gónadas y órgano viril de dimensiones inferiores a la media – comentó Neji.

– Mi polla es superior a la media – se quejaba Sai.

– Pues tendré que investigar cuál es la media, porque si dices la verdad, entonces yo estoy muy por encima de ella – soltó Neji con total seriedad dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

Cuando el estupor desapareció, Sai entrecerró los ojos y señaló a Neji.

– Ni se te ocurra enseñársela a Ino – le advirtió.

Neji le miró con confusión sin entender cómo Sai había llegado a la conclusión de que quería enseñarle su miembro a la única chica de la manada.

– No es de mi interés ir mostrando mis partes bajas a los demás – le aclaró.

– Tío, ya te puedes poner la ropa, ya te la hemos visto aunque no te lo habíamos pedido – le comentó Kiba a Sai.

– No me he desnudado por eso, sino porque voy a demostraros que yo tenía a Ino en el bote pero por culpa de vuestra interrupción, no terminó de caer rendida en mis brazos. Así que voy a ir ahora a su casa y voy a recrear el momento, y cuando nos declaremos nuestro amor, tendréis que pedirme disculpas y admitir que tengo razón.

– No hay huevos – le desafiaba Kiba.

– Ya he dicho que no los hay. Creía que había dejado claro que sus testículos son diminutos – recordó Neji pero fue ignorado.

– Ya veréis cuánto va a disfrutar de mis huevos – soltó Sai antes de salir corriendo en pelotas hacia casa de Ino.

Gaara negaba con la cabeza por lo idiotas que podían llegar a ser sus amigos, mientras que los demás solamente reían ante lo que le esperaba a Sai como se presentase de esa guisa en casa de la rubia.

– ¿Adónde va Sai desnudo? – preguntó Naruto al llegar hasta ellos cuando abrió los ojos un momento y vio al moreno sin ropa.

– A declararse a Ino – le contestó Deidara.

– Y no le habéis detenido porque...

– Porque será divertido ver qué cara nueva le deja Ino después de la paliza que le va a dar – se reía Kiba descontroladamente.

Naruto suspiró y se llevó la mano a la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza incrédulo.

– Ahora nos quedaremos con un miembro menos en la manada. Le echaremos de menos – bromeó Naruto.

– Creo que es él quien se va a quedar sin miembro cuando Ino se lo corte – comentó Sasuke a su lado.

– Que no te quepa duda sobre eso.

***

El incienso seguía ardiendo en la habitación. El aroma de ambas chicas se camuflaría lo suficiente como para que nadie supiera que se encontraban allí, sin embargo, el silencio también reinaba en la estancia. Konan parecía angustiada y preocupada. Siempre estaba muy seria y siempre tenía esa mirada de tristeza.

Cuando Konan venía a verla, ella misma sentía que la tristeza le invadía. Una manada debía ser una familia, un lugar donde reír y llorar juntos, un lugar que considerases un refugio, pero para Konan… era todo lo contrario y eso era lo que Ino sentía cuando tenía a la chica frente a ella. Le trasmitía dolor y pena.

Sus dedos se apretaron con fuerza a la tela del pantalón, dudosa de si iniciar la conversación o no, queriendo preguntar algo que no estaba segura si era buena idea. Por suerte para ella, Ino fue la primera en romper el hielo.

– Él está bien – susurró Ino, con lo que consiguió que Konan elevase la cabeza al instante en un suspiro de alivio – está aprendiendo a controlar sus nuevas habilidades, ya sabes que al principio cuesta un poco y… bueno… su sangre o su genética… viene de la manada de Orochimaru, es muy fuerte, le costará un tiempo adaptarse a su nueva vida.

– Lo entiendo. Al menos está bien.

– La primera luna llena la ha pasado más o menos… bien. Naruto se hizo cargo al igual que su hermano Sasuke. Creo que tendrán que pasar con él unas cuantas lunas llenas más, al fin y al cabo, incluso Sasuke que tiene casi año y medio desde su transformación aún lo pasa mal en la luna llena.

– Incluso para un lobo sin una genética tan dura es difícil superar una luna llena. ¿Pueden los de tu manada controlarse en luna llena?

– Completamente… sólo Naruto, aunque Gaara controla bastante también. Yo no consigo controlar mis instintos.

– Tampoco yo – sonrió Konan – y lo peor es cuando coincide en época de celo.

– Eso da mucho miedo, porque no eres consciente de lo que haces y… tus instintos sólo buscan un macho con el que aparearse. Te entiendo perfectamente. Por suerte, mi alfa se controla bastante bien y me aparta del resto de la manada.

Por el rostro de Konan, Ino supo al instante que no sucedía lo mismo con ella. Seguramente, Pain era capaz de dejar a toda su manada suelta para que disfrutasen del momento sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de Konan.

– Creo que Itachi te echa de menos – susurró Ino para cambiar el tema de conversación.

– ¿Ha dicho algo de mí?

– No, pero… creo que es por ser reservado. Todavía no está totalmente integrado en la manada, le está costando un poco, pero teniendo en cuenta lo terco que fue Sasuke para encajar, no me extraña que a Itachi también le cueste pese a que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

– Tiene suerte de estar en una buena manada que le apoye. Igual que tú – sonrió con tristeza.

– Yo… no siempre estuve en la manada de Naruto, tuve otra antes, la de mis padres, o bueno… ahora mi madre. Mi padre falleció tratando de protegerme en el primer celo que tuve. Tras aquel momento, me uní a la manada de Naruto y no me arrepiento de ello. Todos son increíbles, incluso Sai pese a ser excéntrico e… instintivo – sonrió al pensar en él.

– Parece un buen chico, corrió sin dudarlo a salvarte.

– Es un chico muy raro, pero es especial a su manera. No sé mucho sobre su pasado, apenas habla de él, pero no tiene padres y tampoco habla de ellos, quizá no los recuerda o puede que no le guste sacar el tema. Vivió durante muchos años siendo un lobo completo y cuando se unió a la manada, Naruto le intentó inculcar lo que era ser humano también, pero le cuesta bastante.

– Se rige por sus instintos.

– Sobrevivía siendo un lobo, es lógico que le cueste ser humano pero… lo intenta. O eso quiero creer – se cuestionó la rubia al recordar algunas barbaridades que solía hacer – a veces temo que mi padrastro, que es humano al cien por cien, descubra que Sai es medio lobo, o en su caso… casi lobo completo. Cuando tengo el celo… acampa bajo mi ventana y aúlla como un poseso.

Konan empezó a reír con ganas tras escuchar aquello. Las pocas veces que podía quedar con Ino, le sentaba bien, podía ser ella misma, hablar de cosas de hembras, preocupaciones suyas y sobre todo… podía hablar de chicos y de lobos. No tenía a nadie más con quien hablar sobre el tema. Su manada no estaría dispuesta a escucharla, ni les interesaba cómo se encontraba, se sentía demasiado sola.

– Tómalo como que te cuida.

– Es posesivo… pero sé que en el celo de cualquier otra hembra, él va como loco detrás de cualquiera – se enfadó Ino.

– Te gusta ese chico – sonrió Konan – quizá debas aceptar que puede que le gustes a él, sobre todo por la forma en que llegó a protegerte. Eso no lo haría cualquiera, al menos la mitad de los que yo conozco no entrarían en mitad de una agresiva manada para protegerme. Como bien has dicho, tiene unos instintos muy fuertes, ha vivido la mayoría de su vida siendo un lobo, le cuesta ser humano.

– Lo sé, pero me irrita algunas cosas – se quejó Ino, pese a que rió también con Konan – supongo que sí me gusta, hasta sus excentricidades.

El incienso se apagaba con lentitud, por lo que Ino se dispuso a buscar otra varilla y encenderla. De esa forma, al menos ocultaría durante un tiempo tanto su olor como el de Konan, más una medida de seguridad para la chica que para ella misma. En ese corto intervalo de tiempo, fue cuando ambas arrugaron la nariz, oliendo esa química que reconocían y que hizo que Konan riera y que Ino se ofuscase.

– ¿Eso es…? – preguntó Konan.

– Será cabrón – escuchó el insulto de Ino, quien se aproximó a la ventana y abrió para ver a Sai allí, desnudo completamente y con una gran sonrisa.

– ¡INO! – gritaba Sai desde el jardín.

Estaba completamente desnudo y no entendía por qué estaba allí de esa manera. ¿Podría haberse transformado en lobo y haber corrido hasta su casa? Aunque nunca antes había visto transformado a Sai completamente hasta la pelea contra Pain, así que no entendía nada.

– Por dios santo, Sai. ¡Ponte ropa! Y además… ¿Qué narices has hecho? Huele a… - puso cara de asco, tapándose la nariz.

– He orinado los árboles cercanos para marcar territorio, ningún otro macho se acercará – dijo con orgullo en su mirada, pese a que Ino se paralizó unos segundos y luego apretó los puños en señal de enfado.

– ¡Yo… lo… mato! – gritó Ino enfadada, haciendo reír a Konan.

– ¿A qué huele tu habitación? ¡Apesta! – se quejó Sai del incienso, como si su orina fuera el olor más natural de todos y el incienso algo artificial y desagradable cuando para Ino era todo lo contrario.

– Dijiste que era muy instintivo, ¿verdad? – sonrió Konan – creo que piensa que como el otro día estabas tan preocupada por él y no te importó que te abrazase estando desnudo…

– ¡No! – se quejó Ino al darse cuenta de aquello – aquello era una emergencia, estaba asustada por si lo mataban, me daba igual si estaba o no desnudo, otra cosa es que venga a mi casa en pelotas. Cualquiera puede verle.

– Creo que no le importa demasiado.

– Sai. ¡Maldito pervertido! – le gritó Ino de nuevo – ponte algo de ropa ahora mismo.

– Pero… quería pedirte algo. ¿Puedes bajar a hablar?

Por un momento, miró hacia Konan, pidiendo un permiso que no necesitaba, pero prefería tener puesto que era su invitada. No era su intención dejarla allí sola en la habitación.

– Puedes ir, además seguro que sólo será un momento. Yo pondré el incienso mientras.

– ¿Estás segura?

– Sí. Ve a hablar con él. Además, se te nota en los ojillos que estás deseando verle. ¿Hablasteis de lo que sucedió tras aquella pelea?

– No. La verdad es que no volvimos a tocar el tema de lo que ocurrió.

– Quizá deberías contarle tus sentimientos.

– ¿A ese idiota? Él nunca se dará cuenta de nada.

– Pero ha venido a verte – sonrió Konan –. ¿Por qué no bajas a hablar con él? Esperaré aquí.

Un resoplido fue lo que Ino dejó escapar antes de cerrar la ventana y decidirse a bajar. Por suerte, sólo su madre se encontraba en el salón, la cual sonrió, sabiendo de sobra que Sai estaba allí fuera esperando a su hija. ¡ _Ese chico era único_! Así pensaba su madre, aunque también conocía los sentimientos que albergaba por ella y jamás le había hecho ningún daño, de hecho… era uno de los que más preocupados estaban por ella y más la vigilaban y protegían.

– Voy a salir un momento – suspiró Ino dando una explicación razonable a su madre.

– ¿Puedes decirle que le he cambiado la manta de la caseta del perro del jardín? – preguntó su madre, puesto que conocía de sobra el mal hábito de Sai por dormir en aquella caseta cuando su hija tenía el celo – y dile también, que puede entrar en casa en vez de irse a la caseta, sólo tiene que tocar el timbre.

– Se lo diré… aunque dudo que le entre en la cabeza.

– Bueno… sólo espero que no orine en la rueda del coche, no quiero que vengan todos los perros del vecindario.

¡Vergüenza! Era lo que sentía Ino en ese momento. Estaba completamente roja y sólo esperaba que ningún vecino viera a Sai en ese instante, allí desnudo frente a su casa. Su madre podía entenderlo… pero dudaba que los demás lo hicieran, para ellos sería un pervertido.

Tomó una chaqueta de la percha y salió a la calle, lanzando la chaqueta primero a sus manos antes incluso de hablar. Sai miró ese trozo de tela sin entender qué quería que hiciera con eso.

– Ponte eso anda.

– Pero… creía que te gustaba mi cuerpo…

– ¡Eres un pervertido! – se quejó Ino sonrojada.

Sai sonrió al escucharlo. No es que se considerase así y tampoco pensaba que Ino lo pensase, ambos sabían que así era un lobo y por lo sonrojada que venía la chica, intuía que le gustaba verle desnudo.

– ¿Cuándo te viene el celo? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

– ¡Sai! – gritó Ino ante aquella pregunta tan inapropiada.

– Sólo pregunto… sueles estar más receptiva y cariñosa. ¿O es que le ocurre algo a mi físico? ¿No te gusta? Yo creía que sí. La última vez… hasta me abrazaste estando desnudo. ¡ _Se me puso bien dura_!

– ¡Oh, dios mío! No puedo seguir con esta conversación contigo.

– ¿Por qué? ¿He dicho algo malo? Creo que es muy romántico, quiero procrear contigo.

Un sonrojo todavía mayor apareció en su rostro, aunque finalmente, Sai empezaba a ponerse la chaqueta al ver lo incómoda que parecía estar Ino. Aun así, seguía sin entender si es que le ocurría algo malo a su cuerpo. Lo normal sería que le atrajese pero… su actitud le hacía dudar.

– Ya estoy vestido, aunque no entiendo qué tiene de malo mi cuerpo.

– Sai… no es tu cuerpo, es que no te comportas como un humano, es más bien…

– Es que no soy muy humano, soy más lobo que humano, ya lo sabes. Puede que no sea muy refinado, pero lo que siento por ti no va a camb…

Movía la nariz, eso fue lo que Ino vio, a Sai moviendo la nariz como si le llegase un olor peculiar y por supuesto… cómo salió corriendo gruñendo a un perro que se acercaba a marcar el árbol que él había marcado con anterioridad, ahuyentándolo al instante.

– Sai… maldito idiota – le gritó enfadada, volviendo al interior de la casa.

– Pero… si protejo tu casa – se ofuscó Sai sin entender qué ocurría.

  
  



	25. El primer beso

Gaara daba un pequeño sorbo de la humeante taza de chocolate mientras su mirada y sus oídos estaban puestos en el joven frente a él, quien le explicaba el último dibujo que había realizado.

Pese a parecer calmado en el exterior, por dentro, el pelirrojo era todo un flan. Aquella era su primera cita con ese chico, pero no sólo eso, sino que era su primera cita en toda su vida, y por eso mismo, se esforzaba mucho en que todo saliera bien.

– Cuando lo termines, me encantaría verlo – comentó Gaara con una pequeña pero amable sonrisa –. Seguro que te ha quedado genial.

– Gracias – le contestó el otro chico ruborizándose ligeramente – aunque no es para tanto. Tengo mucho que aprender y mejorar todavía, así que dudo que me quede genial como dices.

Ambos adolescentes continuaron charlando de forma amena sin ser conscientes de que dos pares de ojos les observaban desde el exterior, escondidos para no ser detectados.

– ¿Cómo narices hemos acabado aquí? – se quejó apesadumbrado el dueño del par de ojos azules.

– Por tu culpa – fue la escueta respuesta del chico con mirada oscura que le acompañaba.

– ¿Cómo que mía? El plan se te ocurrió a ti, Sasuke – protestó Naruto.

– De eso nada, todo este lío es por culpa de tu bocaza y tus locas ocurrencias – le contradijo Sasuke.

– ¡Pero si fue idea tuya! – le rebatió con un ligero puchero en los labios.

**Flashback**

_Otro entrenamiento que acababan y la mayoría de la manada se dirigió a la “cueva” para descansar y comer algo antes de irse a sus respectivas casas; sin embargo, Deidara vio aquel momento como el idóneo para volver a tratar de acercarse a Gaara y hablar con él._

_– Ey, ¿vamos? – escuchó a Itachi a su lado._

_– Adelántate tú junto a los demás, tengo que hacer una cosa antes – le respondió Deidara._

_– Puedo esperarte si quieres – le propuso el moreno._

_– No, no hace falta. No sé lo que tardaré así que ve tú, necesitas descansar. ¡Ve!, no te preocupes – le dijo con una sonrisa._

_– De acuerdo. Nos vemos después – se despidió Itachi antes de seguir a Ino y a Sai, quienes estaban discutiendo por algo que ni quiso averiguar debido a escuchar la palabra “orinar” en la conversación._

_Una vez vio a Itachi alejarse, Deidara dio media vuelta y fue hacia Gaara. Mientras caminaba en su dirección, le observaba limpiarse el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camiseta para después agacharse y agarrar una botella pequeña de agua para beber de ella._

_– Gaara – le llamó cuando estuvo a su lado, notando por la mirada que había puesto, que no se había percatado de su acercamiento hasta ese preciso instante –. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?_

_– Lo siento, ahora mismo no puedo, Naruto me ha pedido que me quedase después del entrenamiento para hablar de unos asuntos importantes. Mejor en otra ocasión – le contestó, marchándose sin darle tiempo a reaccionar._

_El pelirrojo se alejó lo más rápido que pudo sin demostrar que huía del rubio. Aún le era duro estar cerca de Deidara y prefería mantener las distancias, al menos hasta que no doliese tanto saber que no era correspondido._

_– ¿Quién te ha pedido qué? – una voz le sobresaltó._

_Gaara miró hacia arriba para ver a su alfa sentado en la rama de un árbol, con una amplia sonrisa divertida por haberle pillado mintiendo._

_– Yo no recuerdo haberte dicho nada de eso. ¿Será que la edad ya me está pasando factura? – bromeó._

_– Déjalo ya, Naruto – le dijo Gaara subiendo hasta otra rama cerca de la que se encontraba su amigo, sentándose en ella._

_– No puedo – se reía – no siempre puedo pillarte mintiendo. No sueles hacerlo, por lo que tengo que aprovechar para meterme un poco contigo._

_El antiguo beta puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que negaba con la cabeza por la actitud infantil de Naruto. Se preparó y esperó escuchar más burlas, pero no vio venir aquella pregunta._

_– ¿Qué te pasa con Deidara? – le cuestionó el alfa con tranquilidad pero con cierta curiosidad._

_– Creía que lo sabías – le respondió Gaara confuso._

_– Sé que dejaste de darle tanta caña con los entrenamientos hace más de un mes, desde que te mordió. Parece que te diste cuenta de que aquello fue una clara señal de que te estabas pasando. Sin embargo, pasar de dejarle respirar a esquivarle en cada momento, hay un buen trecho. ¿Sigues molesto por el mordisco o temes que te dé una patada en los huevos si intentas hacerle entrenar tan duro de nuevo? – bromeó._

_– No es nada de eso. ¿En serio que no lo sabes? – le preguntó desconcertado y vio que Naruto negaba con la cabeza –. Estaba convencido de que Sasuke te lo habría contado._

_– ¿Sasuke lo sabe? ¿Y qué es lo que él sabe? ¿Es algo que tendría que haberme contado? – pasó de sorprenderse a preocuparse._

_– No es algo que tuviese que contarte. Era algo personal mío y supongo que, por eso mismo, no lo ha hecho, pero realmente creía que te contaría – le respondió._

_Naruto estaba cada vez más confuso. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando ahí, tan sólo se había dado cuenta de la distancia que ponía Gaara con Dei y sólo quería saber si todo iba bien tanto como alfa así como su amigo._

_El pelirrojo vio la confusión y la preocupación reflejados en el rostro del rubio, por lo que decidió sincerarse. De todas formas, creía que ya conocía la verdad de labios de Sasuke, así que no le importaba contárselo él, además, Naruto era su amigo y quizás podría ayudarle o aconsejarle, pese a que a veces era despistado o daba la impresión de que no usaba la cabeza._

_– ¿Te acuerdas de que hace tiempo te conté que me gustaba alguien? – comenzó._

_Naruto puso cara de mayor confusión al no ser capaz aún de relacionar el distanciamiento entre Gaara y Dei con aquello._

_– Sí, siempre creí que era Neji, pero nunca os he visto tener gestos afectuosos o románticos, así que asumí que manteníais lo vuestro en secreto – le comentó cuando, de repente, sus ojos se abrieron cuando una idea pasó por su mente –. ¿Me estás diciendo que en realidad salías con Deidara y habéis cortado? – le preguntó sorprendido._

_– Ojalá hubiese sido eso, al menos eso hubiese significado que habría tenido una oportunidad con él – soltó sincero._

_– ¿Deidara te rechazó? – quiso saber._

_– No directamente – le respondió._

_Naruto le miró con un gesto que indicaba lo desconcertado que estaba. ¿Cómo se rechazaba a alguien indirectamente? ¿En el momento en que alguien te confiesa que siente algo por ti, cambias de tema? ¿O intuyes que a alguien le gustas y cuando crees que se te va a declarar, sueltas algún comentario tipo “eres un gran amigo, espero que podamos seguir siéndolo para siempre”?_

_– ¿Cómo que no directamente? – le preguntó Naruto queriendo saber a lo que se refería._

_Gaara puso una sonrisa triste antes de contestar._

_– Pues me rechazó indirectamente._

_– ¿Y cómo es eso? ¿Qué te dijo exactamente? – continuó con su interrogatorio porque esa respuesta no le había aclarado ninguna duda._

_Ante su última pregunta, Naruto vio que el pelirrojo ponía una cara rara y entrecerró los ojos mirando a Gaara fijamente porque notaba que había algo que no le contaba._

_– Llegaste a confesarle que te gustaba, ¿cierto? – le preguntó y antes de que su amigo pudiera contestar, supo la respuesta de antemano por la manera en que esquivaba su mirada. A veces, Naruto podía llegar a ser bastante suspicaz._

_– No – respondió de forma tímida por la manera en que el rubio le observaba, como si le estuviera echando en cara que fuese tan tonto de no haberlo ni intentado –. No me mires así – se quejó – tú no eres el más idóneo para echar en cara nada, ya que te recuerdo que ni te diste cuenta de lo que Sasuke sentía por ti ni querías ver lo que tú sentías por él._

_– Claro que tuve mis momentos de ceguera, pero al menos cuando lo tuve claro, fui directo y le dije lo que sentía – le rebatió con un ligero puchero en los labios._

_– Pero en mi caso, de nada iba a servir porque ya sabía que Dei no me veía de esa manera. Tan sólo hubiese servido para crear incomodidad entre nosotros y hubiese terminado afectando a la manada._

_– ¡Si ya lo está haciendo! – le indicó lo obvio –. Apenas puedes estar cinco segundos cerca de él y te aseguro que los demás también lo notan._

_Gaara no respondió a eso, porque en aquello tenía razón. Al final había acabado afectando a la dinámica de la manada._

_– Sí, pero en menor medida de lo que habría afectado si él supiese lo que siento por él y me hubiese rechazado – intentó justificarse._

_Naruto pensó que su amigo no podía saberlo con total seguridad, aunque sí que las probabilidades eran altas si era cierto que a Dei no le gustaba Gaara. Aun así, no le parecía bien que ni siquiera hubiese intentado decírselo, así que se lo hizo saber._

_– Deberías hablar con él y contarle la verdad, ésa que estás escondiendo. Y si te preocupa que pueda crear tensión en la manada, es un poco tarde para eso, así que... díselo – le animó._

_Si eran dudas o miedo lo que le impedía dar el paso al pelirrojo, Naruto iba a darle el empujón que necesitaba, como Gaara había hecho con él cuando tenía dudas sobre Sasuke. Pero las siguientes palabras de su amigo hicieron tambalear un poco su determinación._

_– ¿Para qué, Naruto? ¿Para qué oír que no siente lo mismo que yo? ¿Para sufrir más? – hizo una pausa para controlar la tristeza que le estaba empezando a invadir –. No podría soportar escucharle decir eso ni tampoco podría aguantar sus miradas de pena por no poder corresponderme._

_Naruto podía sentir el dolor que su amigo guardaba en su interior y que no compartía con nadie. Verle así también le dolía a él, por eso mismo se negaba a rendirse._

_– ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no tienes posibilidades con él? ¿Acaso es heterosexual? Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he visto a Dei mostrar interés por nadie así que no sé qué orientación sexual tiene – expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta._

_– Pero yo sí le he visto mostrar interés por alguien – le contestó Gaara con una mirada cabizbaja y sonrisa triste –. He visto cómo le brillaban los ojos al hablar con esa persona, cómo sonreía, la cercanía que tienen, su preocupación..._

_Naruto se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta porque eso no se lo esperaba._

_– Oh – fue lo único que salió de la boca del rubio. Su optimismo se había evaporado al instante._

_Si a Dei le gustaba otra persona, pues las posibilidades de que se pudiera fijar en Gaara como algo más que un compañero o amigo eran prácticamente nulas. Ahora podía entender mejor por qué se callaba lo que sentía por él. Si estuviese en su lugar, si a Sasuke le hubiese gustado otra persona cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por él, también hubiese preferido callarse y quizás también habría puesto un poco de distancia entre ambos._

_– ¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces? – le preguntó Naruto._

_– Nada, no voy a entrometerme ni voy a..._

_– No me refería a eso – le interrumpió el alfa – sino a que si tu plan es evitarle todo lo posible hasta que tus sentimientos por él desaparezcan, lo veo difícil, doloroso y quizás, insuficiente._

_Gaara giró el rostro para mirar confuso a Naruto._

_– En realidad, sí, ése era el plan – le aclaró –. ¿Por qué crees que es insuficiente?_

_– Porque no le olvidarás del todo. Vale, es posible que tus sentimientos por Dei se debiliten o es posible que no, porque lo ves todos los días, estás cerca de él viéndole, oyéndole hablar o reír, oliéndole, sintiendo su piel si os rozáis sin querer o al entrenar..._

_– Al grano, Naruto – le instó interrumpiéndole. Pese a que sabía que no era su intención hacerle daño, escucharle decir algo obvio que él ya sabía y que tenía que soportar cada día lo hacía más duro y doloroso, y sobre todo, cuando también tenía que ver a Dei interactuar con la persona que quería: Itachi. Sin embargo, ese dato no lo había compartido con su rubio amigo._

_– Lo que quiero decir es que, para que realmente puedas pasar página, deberías intentar fijarte en otras personas, salir y tener citas con otros chicos._

_– Pero..._

_– No les estarás dando esperanzas de nada – se adelantó adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo – porque que tengas citas no significa que ya le estés dando a entender que te vas a casar con ellos, sólo estarás conociendo a gente nueva y pasando un rato agradable. Necesitas sacar a Deidara de tu cabeza y ver que hay más peces en el mar._

_Por la cara que puso, Gaara no parecía convencido del todo, por lo que Naruto siguió con sus intentos para hacerle cambiar de opinión._

_– ¿Cuál es la alternativa? ¿Seguir como hasta ahora, intentando poner una distancia ficticia que posiblemente no ayudará mucho porque, como he dicho, tienes que verle todos los días, y observarle hacer su vida con otra persona? ¿O tratar de olvidarle realmente conociendo a alguien más con quien sí puedas empezar una relación?_

_El pelirrojo pareció meditar las palabras del alfa. No quería eso, no quería ver a Dei ser feliz con Itachi mientras él se hundía en su propia miseria, deseando algo que nunca ocurriría. No era que deseara que Deidara fuera infeliz, era sólo que quería poder alegrarse realmente por él por estar con la persona que amaba, pero si siempre iba a tener esos sentimientos por el rubio, no estaba seguro de que pudiera llegar a hacerlo. Además, ya era hora de que él también tratara de conseguir un poco de felicidad por su cuenta, y si intentando lo que Naruto le aconsejaba servía para lograrlo, ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad?_

_– ¿Y cómo lo hago? Sabes que no soy precisamente mister social – le comentó dando a entender que aceptaba seguir su consejo._

_– Bueno, el instituto es un gran lugar por el que empezar y yo puedo ayudarte a hablar con otros compañeros de clase u otros estudiantes. Y si no te convence o no funciona, siempre podemos probar una de esas apps de citas._

_– Para eso necesitamos ser mayores de edad – le recordó Gaara con una expresión que decía “eres idiota por sugerir eso”._

_– Pero siempre podemos mentir. Total, si ya casi tenemos los dieciocho años, no te preocupes por eso – le respondió con una sonrisa despreocupada, quitándole importancia a ese diminuto detalle._

_– ¿En qué me he metido al hacerte caso? – murmuró el pelirrojo con cara de desaprobación mientras un animado Naruto hablaba sin parar sobre lo que podían hacer para ayudarle a superar a Dei._

_***_

_Deidara observó cómo Gaara volvía a escabullirse y se alejaba de él con rapidez mal disimulada. Aquello empezaba a irritarle. Le daban unas ganas terribles de darle un puñetazo en la cara y después atarlo a un árbol para que no pudiera escapar de él. Pero, a la vez, se sentía decepcionado y dolido porque no entendía su comportamiento hacia él._

_Que supiese, no le había hecho ni dicho nada que pudiera ofenderle o molestarle de alguna manera. Todo el tema de los duros entrenamientos estaba zanjado, el mismo Gaara le había reconocido que se había pasado y le había pedido perdón, por lo que no podía ser eso. ¿Sería por la forma en que le respondió cuando vigilaban la mansión de Pain? Pero creía que estaban bien después de contarle su primera impresión de Itachi cuando le conoció, ya que trató de animarle, por lo que tampoco creía que ése fuese el motivo._

_Así que volvió al tema de los entrenamientos, ¿quizás era su manera de compensarle por todo aquello? Si era así, era un poco drástico e innecesario. De verdad que se rebanaba los sesos tratando de averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba al pelirrojo, pero no lograba hacerlo._

_Frustrado y malhumorado, se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Miró hacia la dirección donde se encontraba la “cueva”, por donde sus amigos se habían marchado hacía unos minutos, pero realmente no estaba de humor para estar rodeado de gente, aunque fuesen sus amigos. Por lo que comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, esperando que su malhumor desapareciera con una caminata por el bosque._

_De lo que no se percató fue que alguien había presenciado toda su interacción con Gaara y su reacción, y había decidido seguirle._

_– ¿Puedo acompañarte? – escuchó la voz de Sasuke detrás de él._

_Deidara se detuvo y se volteó para contestarle._

_– La verdad es que preferiría estar solo, no estoy de humor ahora mismo._

_– Lo entiendo. Yo también lo estaría si una persona que me importa me esquivara todo el tiempo – tanteó el terreno._

_– ¿Lo has visto? – inquirió._

_– Sí, pero no sólo esta vez. He notado el comportamiento que ha tenido Gaara últimamente contigo – le comentó Sasuke comenzando a andar y llegando hasta Dei para pasar por su lado._

_– Al menos sé que no me estoy imaginando cosas – le dijo el rubio retomando su caminata y alcanzando a Sasuke._

_Ambos paseaban uno al lado del otro sin un destino concreto, pero así Sasuke aprovechaba para hablar con Dei y tratar de escucharle y ayudarle._

_– ¿Qué ideas barajas para explicar su reciente actitud? – le preguntó el moreno._

_– Pues la verdad es que ninguna. Todo lo que se me ocurre no tiene sentido alguno, al menos para mí. Creo que no le he dicho o hecho algo como para que actúe así conmigo – contestó Deidara ofuscado._

_Durante las últimas semanas, Sasuke había estado observando las reacciones de Deidara cuando Gaara le evitaba y había visto incomprensión, incredulidad, enfado y frustración; sin embargo, también había notado el dolor y la tristeza reflejados en su mirada._

_Cualquiera pensaría que era una reacción normal si un amigo te tratase de esa manera, pero el sexto sentido de Sasuke le decía que no era solamente eso. Quizás era sólo la esperanza por ver a esos dos juntos lo que le hacía ver algo más, no lo sabía, pero esa era la oportunidad perfecta para tratar de averiguar si tenía razón o sólo veía lo que quería ver._

_– ¿Y cómo te sientes cuando te evita? – indagó Sasuke._

_Deidara vaciló durante unos instantes. Sasuke era su beta y también amigo, pese al mal comienzo que habían tenido, y le había escuchado y ayudado en otras ocasiones, pero nunca habían tenido ese tipo de charlas en las que se sinceraban sobre sus emociones y sentimientos. Sin embargo, se dejó llevar y desahogarse porque lo necesitaba en ese instante._

_– Principalmente, me cabrea y mucho porque no entiendo a qué viene su estúpida actitud. ¡Joder! Es que me dan ganas de pegarle una buena paliza para que suelte qué mierda le pasa – comenzó a contarle dejando salir el enfado que tenía encima –. Pero... también me entristece – le reconoció calmándose._

_– ¿Porque es tu amigo y te duele que ni sea capaz de mirarte a la cara y decirte más de dos palabras seguidas? – siguió guiando la conversación hacia donde quería._

_– Sí, claro... supongo._

_– ¿Supones? – preguntó ligeramente esperanzado._

_– Gaara y yo somos compañeros y supongo que amigos, pero tampoco al nivel en que lo son él y Naruto – le respondió, pero lejos de decepcionar a Sasuke, consiguió todo lo contrario._

_– Pero si vuestra relación no era tan cercana, no debería dolerte tanto como parece hacerlo – le comentó con la esperanza de que se diera cuenta de lo que eso podía significar._

_De repente, Deidara se detuvo y miró desconcertado al beta, haciendo que éste también se detuviera._

_– ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó sin entender._

_– A que quizás era más amigo de lo que creías o... – dejó la frase inconclusa para que Deidara captara su indirecta y completara por sí mismo la frase._

_– ¿O? – instó a que siguiera._

_Sasuke tuvo unas ganas inmensas de darse con la palma de la mano en la cara. La mayoría de esa manada a veces eran demasiado torpes para captar las indirectas, sobre todo si estaban relacionadas con el tema del corazón._

_– O es algo más que un amigo – concluyó al ver que tenía que ser directo._

_Por un momento, Deidara se quedó mirándolo perdido. Creyó que se refería a que veía a Gaara como un hermano, pero él sabía que no le veía así. No tenía hermanos, pero había visto la dinámica que solían tener los hermanos y no era el tipo de relación que tenía con el pelirrojo. Entonces, de repente, una bombilla se encendió en su cerebro._

_– ¿Te refieres a algo en sentido romántico? – quiso asegurarse._

_– Sí. Me refiero a que quizás te atrae o te gusta y por eso te duele su lejanía – le aclaró Sasuke._

_El rubio quiso contestar que ni hablar, pero por algún motivo que desconocía, las palabras no salían de su boca. Parecía incapaz de negarlo._

_– Yo..._

_– No lo sabes – le echó una mano para terminar la frase porque veía la confusión en sus ojos azules._

_– No, no lo sé – admitió._

_Sasuke quería ayudarle a aclararse sobre lo que sentía, quizás no lo conseguiría ahora, pero le daría qué pensar al rubio._

_– ¿Qué sientes cuando estás cerca de él? ¿Te molesta su cercanía o, más bien, te molestaba? – le preguntó Sasuke._

_– En general, no me molesta, pero cuando me machacaba y me obligaba a entrenar tanto, no le soportaba – le confesó._

_– Bueno, es normal dadas las circunstancias. Creo que cualquiera se hubiese sentido igual en tu situación – intentó hacerle ver que aquello era una excepción y se debía más a la situación que a la persona en sí –. ¿Cómo te gustaría que actuara contigo ahora?_

_– No sé, normal, que no me evite, que hable conmigo, que me mire, que me escuche, que me preste atención – contestó sin pensar._

_– Y, ¿por qué?_

_Esa simple pregunta dejó sin palabras al rubio. Realmente no sabía por qué quería que Gaara se comportara así con él, solamente lo sentía así._

_– Sólo sé que... no puede pasar de estar conmigo casi las veinticuatro horas del día a no querer ni pasar un minuto – soltó molesto y dolido._

_Sasuke se dio cuenta de que su enfado era un tipo de mecanismo de defensa al verse tan perdido, sin ser capaz de entenderse a sí mismo, por lo que decidió hacerle una última pregunta que quizás le ayudase más a poner un poco de orden a sus pensamientos y sentimientos._

_– De acuerdo. No creo que preguntarte el porqué vaya a servir mucho ahora, así que quiero que pienses en estas últimas semanas – Dei cabeceó aunque con ciertas dudas y recelo –. ¿Ha habido alguna ocasión en la que hayas sentido algo inusual al mirar a Gaara o tenerlo cerca, algo que no haya sido ni rabia, dolor o tristeza por su distanciamiento?_

_Dei se puso a pensar y no creía que hubiese sentido nada que no fuese lo que le había dicho Sasuke. Entonces, de repente, le vino a la mente la conversación en la que se burlaban de Sai sobre su fallida confesión a Ino, y se acordó del ligero hormigueo que había sentido cuando su mirada se cruzó con la intensa de Gaara. Al recodar aquello, un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas._

_Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sasuke. Parecía que aún había esperanzas para esos dos después de todo._

_– Tu sonrojo me indica que sí es así. No quiero agobiarte más, seguro que ahora mismo tus pensamientos son un torbellino, así que te dejo para que puedas meditar tranquilamente en lo que te he dicho. Aunque si lo prefieres, me puedo quedar para seguir hablando._

_– Prefiero... prefiero estar a solas – balbuceó – siento que mi cabeza va a explotar._

_– Te entiendo, he estado en una situación similar cuando Naruto me empezó a gustar pero no quería admitirlo._

_– Ahora mismo no me caes bien, estoy así por tu culpa – le echó en cara pero sin estar realmente molesto._

_Sasuke se rió ante el comentario porque le entendía perfectamente, pero también sabía que era lo mejor para él._

_– Un último consejo antes de irme – habló el moreno –. Una vez te aclares, independientemente de la conclusión a la que llegues, habla con Gaara. Yo te ayudaré a atarlo a una silla si hace falta – añadió antes de darse la vuelta y dejar a Deidara allí hecho un lío._

_***_

_De camino al granero, Gaara y Naruto se cruzaron con Sasuke y éste no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en que quizás dentro de poco, el pelirrojo por fin podría estar con Dei, que era lo que tanto deseaba. Tenía ganas de darle las buenas noticias, pero eligió callarse porque aún no era seguro y prefería no darle falsas esperanzas. Además, no era correcto contar algo tan personal de otra persona, debía hacerlo él mismo cuando estuviera listo, así que respetaría la privacidad del rubio así como lo había hecho con Gaara._

_A su vez, Naruto miró con un puchero a su novio y Gaara supo que el motivo era que no le hubiese contado su secreto, así que decidió que les dejaría solos porque sabía que el rubio no iba a estar mucho tiempo callado y no quería estar en medio._

_– Mejor me adelanto y os dejo que habléis – dijo el pelirrojo antes de seguir su camino hacia la “cueva”._

_Sasuke le observó con una ceja levantada. ¿Hablar de qué? ¿Habrían oído su conversación con Dei? Lo dudaba mucho, además, si hubiese sido así, quien querría hablar con él sería Gaara y no Naruto._

_– ¿De qué habla? – le preguntó Sasuke a Naruto._

_– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Naruto seguía con su puchero._

_– ¿Decirte qué? – le contestó sin saber a lo que se refería._

_– Que a Gaara le gusta Dei._

_– Oh, eso – respondió sin darle importancia._

_Era curioso que justo cuando él hablaba con Dei sobre Gaara, éste hablara con Naruto sobre el rubio y le confesara lo que sentía por él. Parecía que estaban sincronizados._

_– ¿Cómo que “oh, eso”? – seguía sin quitar sus pucheros –. ¡Es algo importante y no me lo contaste! – exclamó._

_– Porque no era asunto tuyo – le dijo Sasuke con total tranquilidad._

_– Pero..._

_– Pero nada. Era algo personal de Gaara y no iba a contárselo a cualquiera que pasase delante de mí._

_– Yo no soy cualquiera, soy tu novio – se quejó acentuando más el puchero._

_– Lo sé, y si fuese algo que te concerniera a ti o se tratase algo nuestro o de la manada, te lo habría contado, pero era algo que atañía a Gaara._

_Naruto le miraba con el ceño fruncido y sin borrar aquella expresión infantil de su rostro._

_– Sabes que tengo razón aunque no quieras admitirlo – le comentó sabiendo que Naruto no estaba realmente molesto por haber mantenido el secreto de Gaara._

_– Vale, lo entiendo – dijo derrotado – pero, ¿por qué te lo contó a ti? – preguntó por curiosidad._

_– Deberías haberle preguntado a él. Quizás ahora soy su mejor amigo – quiso chincharle._

_– Ya... no, no creo que sea eso. Siempre seré su mejor amigo – contestó con total seguridad._

_– Tu modestia es increíble – soltó Sasuke sin poder evitar sonreír._

_– Lo sé, se me ha pegado de ti – le devolvió el ataque sacándole la lengua como si fuera un niño pequeño._

_– Dobe._

_– Teme._

_Y ambos se echaron a reír por la ridícula “pelea” que estaban teniendo, por llamarlo de alguna manera._

_– Nah, ahora en serio. ¿Por qué te lo contó? – le preguntó con su habitual buen humor._

_– Porque yo lo descubrí hace tiempo y se lo hice saber. Le aconsejé que aflojara con Dei si no quería que le llegase a odiar, y eso le abrió los ojos – le contó._

_– Supongo que fue eso a lo máximo que aspiró con él sabiendo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con Deidara. Al menos, ahora podrá seguir adelante – comentó Naruto._

_Aquel último comentario no le dio buena espina al moreno._

_– ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó Sasuke con la mosca detrás de la oreja._

_– A que le he aconsejado a Gaara que conozca a otras personas y olvide a Dei y yo le voy a ayudar a hacerlo._

_La cara de Sasuke era todo un poema imposible de describir. Se había quedado mudo de la impresión. ¡¿Cómo su novio podía ser tan estúpido a veces?!_

_– ¡¿Que has hecho qué?! – gritó furioso._

_Naruto se quedó impactado ante la reacción de Sasuke, no se lo había esperado para nada._

_– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me gritas? ¿Qué tiene de malo lo que le he dicho? – preguntaba el rubio sin entender por qué Sasuke se ponía de esa manera._

_– Eres idiota – le insultó llevándose la mano a la frente y empezando a caminar de un lado a otro por el enfado que tenía._

_Ahora que parecía que había alguna posibilidad de que Deidara viera a Gaara de otra forma, va el bocazas de su novio y mete la pata hasta el fondo._

_– ¿Qué tiene de malo que le haya dado un buen consejo a mi amigo para que deje de sufrir por un amor no correspondido? – dijo Naruto esta vez molesto de verdad._

_No le gustaba que Sasuke le insultara o tratara de esa manera sin motivo alguno cuando sólo pretendía ayudar a Gaara a superar ese duro momento. Sasuke también estaba molesto por la situación, pero al ver que sus palabras y, sobre todo, la manera en que lo estaba tratando habían hecho daño a Naruto, rebajó un poco el tono._

_– Lo que pasa es que si ahora Gaara se fija en alguien más, puede perder la oportunidad de estar con Deidara – le dijo un poco más calmado._

_– ¿Cómo que una oportunidad? Gaara me ha asegurado que no tiene ninguna, que a Dei le gusta otra persona – le explicó confuso._

_– Eso es lo que cree Gaara, pero ya le dije que era imposible, que se equivocaba. A Dei no le gusta mi hermano._

_La cabeza de Naruto explotó ante esa información que desconocía._

_– ¿Tu hermano?_

_– Sí, ¿acaso Gaara no te ha dicho que el supuesto amor de Dei es Itachi?_

_– No, no me ha contado ese detalle – contestó Naruto masajeándose las sienes._

_– Bueno, ahora mismo eso no es importante, lo que importa es que acabo de tener una charla con Deidara y está confuso respecto a lo que siente por Gaara, pero si él decide ahora pasar de Dei, no va a servir de nada que le haya hecho ver que quizás le gusta._

_– No tiene por qué – soltó Naruto con cierto toque misterioso._

_– ¿A qué te refieres? – le miró Sasuke con desconfianza a lo que pudiera soltar ahora el rubio._

_– A que tú mismo has dicho que está confuso, pero si se enterase de que Gaara sale con alguien, quizás eso le ayudaría a aclararse._

_Naruto vio a Sasuke abrir la boca dispuesto a sacarle defectos a su idea, pero pareció que se lo pensó mejor y la cerró._

_– No es mala idea – murmuró el moreno._

_El alfa podía asegurar que oía los engranajes del cerebro de Sasuke funcionar a toda máquina._

_– ¿Has dicho que le ibas a ayudar? – le preguntó y Naruto respondió un escueto “sí” –. ¿Cómo?_

_– Pues pensaba ayudarle presentándole a alguien del instituto, o facilitándole que hable con alguien de allí. También le he sugerido usar una aplicación de citas, aunque no parecía muy feliz con la idea._

_– ¿Y cuándo tenéis pensado empezar?_

_– Ni idea, cuando él quiera, pero mi intención era lo antes posible. No quería que siguiera sufriendo._

_– De acuerdo, pues avísame cuando concertéis la primera cita. Yo atraeré a Dei de alguna forma para que vea a Gaara con alguien más. Creo que si lo ve con sus propios ojos, el impacto será mayor y le ayudará a aclararse._

_Naruto sentía una mezcla de sorpresa, admiración y miedo ante esa faceta de su pareja. Nunca le había visto de aquella manera, incluso podía jurar que tenía cierto brillo maquiavélico en sus ojos en ese instante._

**Fin del flashback**

– Vale, la idea fue de los dos – acabó admitiendo Sasuke con un cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

– Al fin admites tu parte de culpa – le dijo Naruto ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del moreno –. Mira, por ahí llega Dei – le avisó agradeciendo la llegada del rubio para así poder cambiar de tema –. ¿Qué le has dicho para que viniese?

– Pues que sabía que Gaara iba a venir hoy y que si venía, podría acorralarle en un lugar público y así hablar con él – le contestó Sasuke.

– ¿Te ha comentado algo de si ya se ha aclarado o no? – Naruto continuó la conversación sin dejar de observar la escena.

– Ya casi ha llegado a la cafetería y verá a Gaara con ese clon suyo. Por cierto, ¿de dónde has sacado a alguien tan parecido a Dei? – preguntó Sasuke sorprendido tanto por la elección como por saber que había alguien tan parecido a su compañero de manada por la ciudad.

– No he sido yo, ha sido Gaara. Al final conseguí convencerle para hacerse un perfil en una app de citas porque no quería tener que encontrarse a alguien en el instituto si la cita salía mal. Sé que ha hablado con él por mensajes antes de atreverse a verle en persona, pero no ha querido darme más detalles. Gaara es muy receloso de su intimidad.

– No sé por qué te sorprende, ya sabías que era reservado – le dijo Sasuke ganándose un puchero por parte de su novio, pero éste no tuvo tiempo de replicar porque Sasuke volvió a hablar –. Ya ha llegado.

Ambos adolescentes guardaron silencio para ver la reacción de Dei cuando viera a Gaara felizmente acompañado. Le vieron tomar el tirador de la puerta de la cafetería, pero antes de que la abriera, se quedó parado frente a ella mirando boquiabierto, a través del cristal, a Gaara y a su acompañante.

– Parece que no le ha gustado ver a Gaara en una cita con otra persona – comentó Sasuke al ver que Deidara fruncía el ceño disgustado.

– ¿Crees que entrará e interrumpirá la cita o se marchará sin más? – le preguntó Naruto al darse cuenta de los celos que comenzaba a sentir el rubio.

– Parece que ninguna de esas opciones – señaló Sasuke al ver que Deidara se alejaba de la cafetería y tomaba asiento en un banco en la acera de enfrente al establecimiento y que daba justo a la gran cristalera, desde donde podía observar el desarrollo de aquella cita.

– Eso no lo esperaba de él, con lo explosivo que suele ser – dijo sorprendido el alfa.

– Parece que vamos a tener que esperar a que termine la cita.

***

Casi hora y media más tarde, Gaara y su cita se levantaron de las cómodas sillas de la cafetería y salieron de ésta charlando y sonriendo sin parar. Por un momento, Naruto se sintió mal por lo que estaban haciendo porque Gaara parecía feliz y relajado.

– Si sirve para que esté con la persona que realmente ama, merecerá la pena – le dijo Sasuke al notar su estado de ánimo.

– Esperemos que así sea – murmuró.

– Llega la hora de la verdad – susurró Sasuke al ver que Gaara y el clon de Dei se despedían con un beso en la mejilla, mientras el verdadero Dei observaba la escena con cara de pocos amigos.

El rubio había permanecido en el banco durante todo ese tiempo, con la mochila a su lado y dibujando en su cuaderno, apartando la mirada de vez en cuando hacia Gaara y su acompañante. Sasuke y Naruto le habían visto poner todo tipo de expresiones que claramente indicaban que no estaba nada contento con la idea de que Gaara estuviera con otra persona, sin embargo, dibujar parecía calmarle un poco. Sólo esperaban que aquellos dos cabezotas hablaran de una vez y no metieran la pata por culpa de sus respectivos caracteres.

– Les seguimos, ¿no? – se dirigió Naruto a Sasuke al ver que Gaara se iba en dirección contraria y Deidara se había levantado para ir tras él.

– Ya que hemos empezado esto, continuamos hasta el final. Tenemos que saber si ha funcionado.

– ¿No deberíamos darle cierta intimidad? – tuvo dudas Naruto –. Si fuéramos tú y yo, no me gustaría que nos estuvieran espiando.

– Lo sé, a mí tampoco, pero ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí...

– Cuando se detengan para hablar, nos alejaremos lo suficiente para no oír la conversación, pero sí para escuchar sus gritos por si empiezan a pelear y debemos intervenir antes de que pase a mayores – dijo Naruto.

– De acuerdo – accedió al parecerle una buena idea.

Salieron de su escondite y siguieron a Dei y a Gaara hasta que vieron al primero, alcanzar al pelirrojo y meterlo en una calle poco transitada. La pareja se miró con cierto temor a lo que pudiera ocurrir, pero como habían acordado, les dejaron espacio para poder aclarar las cosas con privacidad, aunque estarían atentos a cualquier signo de pelea.

***

– Pero, ¿qué...? – se quejó al sentir que alguien le empujaba desviándolo de su camino y, de inmediato, reaccionó agarrando y retorciendo el brazo de la otra persona con la intención de estampar su cara contra la pared cercana, pero no llegó a hacerlo al reconocer quién era su asaltante –. ¿Dei?

El susodicho aprovechó la sorpresa de Gaara para soltarse de su agarre.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué me atacas? – le preguntó todavía sorprendido pero también desconcertado y molesto.

– ¿Que por qué? ¡¿Que por qué?! – alzaba cada vez más la voz –. ¡Tú! ¡Tú! - repetía muy cabreado señalándole con el dedo.

Gaara podía ver que temblaba de la ira contenida. No entendía qué bicho le había picado para que estuviera así.

– ¡Tú! ¡Tú! – seguía repitiendo, pero esta vez, clavando con fuerza su dedo en el pecho del pelirrojo.

– Yo, ¿qué? – soltó molesto Gaara mientras le agarraba la muñeca para detenerle ya que le estaba haciendo daño.

– ¡Tú eres... eres... un hipócrita! – gritó cabreado sin saber muy bien qué decir.

– ¿Perdona? ¿Se puede saber a quién llamas hipócrita y por qué? – dijo molesto e incrédulo el pelirrojo.

– ¡A ti! – volvió a gritar Dei soltándose del agarre del otro chico –. ¡Eres un hipócrita! ¡No puedes estar ni cinco segundos cerca de mí, ¿pero luego sales con una copia barata mía?!

– ¡Yo no salgo con ninguna copia tuya! – le chilló enfadado.

– ¡Pero si era igual que yo! ¡Era rubio como yo, con ojos azules como yo e incluso le gusta el arte como a mí! Os he escuchado hablar – le aclaró antes de que le preguntara cómo lo sabía –. La única diferencia es que su pelo era más corto que el mío, pero era una maldita copia barata mía – volvió a darle golpes con el dedo en el pecho, aunque al menos había dejado de gritar.

Gaara se quedó petrificado por un instante. Al señalarle lo obvio, se acababa de dar cuenta de que Dei tenía razón: acababa de tener una cita con el doble de su compañero. Sinceramente, no lo había notado antes, sólo le llamó la atención el perfil de aquel chico y conforme empezó a hablar con él, más le atraía, pero ahora veía el verdadero motivo.

Había estado contento al pensar que estaba dando un primer paso importante para olvidarse de Dei y resulta que había elegido a alguien exactamente igual que él. ¡Si hasta sus gustos eran parecidos! Eso le hizo entristecerse ligeramente, pero sobre todo, cabrearse por no haberse percatado antes y por ser tan estúpido de seguir persiguiendo a ese rubio incluso cuando trataba de olvidarle.

– ¡¿Y qué si es así?! ¡¿Quién eres tú para juzgar los gustos de los demás?! ¡Pero si te gusta Itachi!

– ¡A mí no me gusta Itachi!

– ¡Ya, claro! ¡Vete con tu novio y déjame en paz! ¡Yo puedo salir con quien quiera! – pagó su cabreo con Dei.

– ¡No puedes!

– ¡¿Y por qué no?!

Gaara se esperó otro grito por parte del rubio, pero no que le agarrase del cuello de la chaqueta, le empujase contra la pared y le diera aquel inesperado beso. Se quedó allí paralizado con los ojos abiertos mientras Dei seguía moviendo sus labios sobre los suyos. Tan sólo un ruido hizo que desviase la cabeza al suelo. La libreta que Deidara agarraba en su otra mano, había caído al suelo abierta en un dibujo perfecto de su rostro.

Cuando el rubio rompió el contacto, le miró con cara de desconcierto, mientras se tapaba la boca con el brazo y su cara se encendía como si de un semáforo se tratase.

– Lo siento... yo no... no sé... – balbuceaba desviando su mirada avergonzado, viendo cómo Gaara estaba absorto en la libreta del suelo con su rostro dibujado, lo que le hizo ruborizarse más y agacharse a recogerla para cerrarla – lo siento…

Pero antes de que pudiera decir una frase coherente o escapar del lugar con su libreta a salvo, cambiaron las tornas. Ahora era él quien estaba atrapado entre la pared y el cuerpo de Gaara, quien le sujetaba los brazos por encima de la cabeza y le devoraba los labios con mucha pasión.

***

Hoy era el día perfecto para hacer una limpieza a fondo a la casa. Su mujer estaba en el hospital trabajando, Naruto de correrías con sus amigos y él… aburrido a más no poder. Los fines de semana que su mujer trabajaba siempre eran realmente tediosos. Había preparado tortitas, como todos los fines de semana, pero no había nadie para comerlas.

Minato terminó su café, cerró el periódico y miró la cocina. Todo estaba recogido y en su sitio. Su mujer había dejado todo en su sitio tras fregar los platos anoche. Era la mujer más maravillosa de todas y él estaba locamente enamorado, el problema era que su corazón se dividía en dos amores, uno de ellos completamente imposible, pero a la vez, el recuerdo de su amor de juventud le impedía olvidarle por completo. Eso hacía que se sintiera un poco miserable y trabajase con mayor ímpetu para hacer a Kushina la mujer más feliz del mundo.

¡ _Sí_! Recogería toda la casa. Iba a darle una limpieza a fondo y quizá, si tuviera tiempo, también limpiar el coche que Naruto solía utilizar. No debía andar muy lejos puesto que se había ido andando o puede… que Sasuke o Gaara hubieran venido a buscarle en sus coches. No estaba del todo seguro.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió al salón. Pese al orden, necesitaría una limpieza. Pasar la aspiradora, fregar los suelos, quitar el polvo… eso es lo que haría. A lo que no se atrevía era a entrar en la habitación de su hijo. Podría no salir vivo de allí, él era un desastre. ¿A quién habría salido? Su madre y él siempre tenían todo arreglado.

Por la ventana del salón, observó su camioneta, ésa que a veces su hijo utilizaba. Estaba lleno de barro y eso le hizo suspirar. Con la luna llena siempre se lo traía en esas condiciones debido a los caminos por donde lo metía para alejarse lo más posible.

– Quizá deba empezar por limpiar el coche – susurró para sí mismo.

Subió a cambiarse de ropa por una más cómoda o mejor dicho, una ropa vieja que no le importaba demasiado ensuciarla. Tomó un cubo y lo llenó con agua y jabón antes de meter una esponja en él. Desde el jardín podría desenrollar la manguera, por lo que no tendría demasiado problema para lavar el vehículo.

Lo primero que hizo fue abrir la puerta del coche para comprobar que todo en el interior estuviera bien, sin embargo, medio recostado sobre el asiento del conductor, observó una fotografía que su hijo tenía colgada del retrovisor interior. Era él con Sasuke, hecha en algún fotomatón de la ciudad y sonrió.

Su hijo era feliz y entendía por lo que estaba pasando, también él vivió algo similar, salvo con una excepción, esos dos chicos podrían estar juntos, vivían en el mismo mundo pero él… ¡ya nada volvería a ser como en el pasado!

**Flashback**

_– Vamos, Minato. Para ya._

_Se escuchaba la carcajada de dos chicos entre los chorros de ambas mangueras. Los dos estaban empapados pero ninguno cedía terreno, apuntándose el uno al otro con ellas y tirando el agua a su compañero. No había nadie en su casa y habían quedado para estudiar química, sin embargo, el padre de Minato había exigido que por lo menos, en un rato limpiase el coche, lo que hizo que su amigo Kakashi se apuntase a ayudarle._

_Fue Kakashi el primero que dejó caer la manguera, corriendo entre el agua y agarrando la cintura de Minato para intentar que él también la soltase. Risas y más risas por parte de ambos. ¡Era un gran momento! No le habían contado a nadie sobre su relación pero no les importaba._

_Por un segundo, cuando la espalda de Minato tocó el césped y Kakashi cayó sobre él, los dos detuvieron el juego y las risas. Se miraban como nunca mirarían a nadie más mientras trataban de recuperar la respiración tras el juego._

_– Hueles a perro mojado – rió Minato, haciendo sonreír a Kakashi._

_– ¿De verdad? Pues toma esto._

_Como un perro sacudiéndose, todo el cabello de Kakashi tomó tal velocidad que las gotas salieron disparadas haciendo reír nuevamente a Minato. ¡Toda su vida había cambiado! Era un simple adolescente de quince años pero… sentía que amaba a ese chico frente a él, alguien que desmontaba su mundo. Nunca había creído en las cosas paranormales, hasta que conoció a Kakashi. Por él habría dado lo que fuera y aunque sabía que esa relación era demasiado extraña y que venían de mundos diferentes, las cosas que hacían juntos convertían sus días en perfectos. ¡No podía pedir nada más que estar a su lado!_

_– ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Kakashi._

_– En que pronto irás a la universidad._

_– Aún queda para eso._

_– ¿Seguirás creciendo?_

_– Claro que seguiré creciendo, soy un hombre-lobo, no inmortal. No tengo el secreto de la eterna juventud – sonrió._

_– Pero… a veces pareces más joven de lo que eres._

_– Me conservo bien – resopló antes de buscar una explicación coherente – cuando llegue a la edad adulta, seguramente mi envejecimiento frenará bastante, tendré una vida más larga que la de un humano. ¿De qué tienes miedo?_

_– Supongo que… de no ser suficiente para ti. Yo no puedo correr como tú, no escucho lo mismo, no tengo esos sentidos súper-desarrollados; de hecho, si corriera por el bosque es posible que me acabara rompiendo un tobillo o algo, soy algo torpe y…_

_– No hace falta que hagas esas cosas, a mí me gustas tal y como eres._

_– Pero, soy humano, débil y… no sé, quizá te gustaría más si fuera como tú._

_– Minato, me gustas tal y como eres, me daría igual si fueras un rockero, un hippie o un hombre lobo, seguirías siendo tú. Estoy enamorado de la persona, no de la apariencia._

_¡Romántico! Todo con Kakashi era romántico, sus palabras le encandilaban. Se sentía como una abeja volando sin remedio hacia su panal, como la miel más dulce que jamás hubiera probado. Kakashi era el chico más popular del instituto, las chicas se morían por él, los chicos querían ser los mejores deportistas… imitándole. Tenía suerte que se hubiera fijado en él. Acortó la distancia, estaba tan cerca de sus labios que sólo podía pensar en ellos mientras su corazón se desbocaba. ¡Podía escuchar sus latidos! Minato estaba convencido de ello, sentía su nerviosismo, sabía más de él que él mismo. Y sin embargo… se alejó con una ligera sonrisa._

_– Tus padres están volviendo – susurró, rompiendo toda su atmósfera romántica._

_– Oh… a veces odio tu sentido de la audición._

_– Llegarán en breve, conozco bien el ruido del motor del coche de tus padres._

**Fin del flashback**

– Quizá vosotros lo logréis – susurró Minato apartando sus dedos de aquella fotografía.

Al menos ellos estaban inmersos en el mismo mundo, podrían lograr más de lo que él jamás tendría. Un humano y un hombre-lobo… eso jamás funcionaría, fueron las palabras que una vez Kakashi le recitó. ¡Un simple mortal que no estaría a la altura de las capacidades de un hombre-lobo! Eso es lo que era ante sus ojos. Todo aquel amor que una vez sintieron… ¿Dónde se fue? Era cierto que envejecía más lento, sobre todo cuando llegó a la etapa adulta. Seguía pareciendo más joven que él. Era posible que cuando llegase a la vejez, Kakashi todavía siguiera aparentando mucho más joven, lo más seguro es que moriría mucho antes que él si es que no le asesinaba algún otro lobo.

***

Aquel estanque en mitad del bosque era su refugio. No porque fuera seguro, sino… porque era donde más feliz se sentía. La gente apenas conocía aquel lugar recóndito, el lugar secreto donde siempre se encontraba con Minato en su juventud, ahora… llevaba años en soledad. Los pájaros eran los únicos que le acompañaban mientras movía un pequeño anillo entre sus dedos. Colgado de un colgante, el anillo no se detenía en sus dedos. Su promesa de que siempre le amaría.

Enfadado y tratando de romper con Minato, arrancó aquel colgante del cuello del rubio y lo lanzó al estanque. Aún tenía grabado a fuego las lágrimas de Minato cuando lo perdió, cuando en realidad, jamás lo lanzó. Allí estaba el colgante, un colgante que Minato creyó perdido en el estanque y que jamás recuperaría, el adiós de su promesa de amor a la que Kakashi jamás pudo renunciar.

– Lo siento, Minato – susurró – pero era lo mejor para ti.

¡ _Le había amado con tanta intensidad que ya no podía volver a amar_! Minato tenía su corazón, pero venían de dos mundos que jamás podrían combinarse. Su manada le había intentado convencer de que lo mejor era morderle. ¡ _Eran adolescentes_! Pero él sabía el riesgo que corría. Sólo un veinte por ciento de las mordeduras surtían efecto, el resto… morían. ¿Y si Minato moría? ¿Arriesgaría un ochenta por ciento a matarle sólo para obtener su propia felicidad? No podía hacer eso. No soportaría verle morir.

Su mundo era demasiado peligroso y aunque durante un tiempo creyó que podría contra todos los impedimentos para estar juntos, se dio cuenta de que no sería suficiente. Estaban condenados a estar separados. Kakashi miró el anillo en su mano, ese anillo que debió lanzar al estanque, el anillo que debió desaparecer y romper, ése que Minato creía en el fondo de aquel lago.

El ruido del motor de un coche le hizo guardar con rapidez el anillo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sonrió, sólo una persona era capaz de llegar hasta allí en coche, sólo una persona con ese aroma tan característico. Se quedó estático y esperó hasta oír las pisadas. Minato estaba frente a él, de pie, con una chaqueta fina y su rubio cabello siendo movido por la suave brisa. Miraba el estanque con las manos en sus bolsillos y finalmente, caminó por las pequeñas tablas de madera que hacían de muelle. Allí se sentó, se descalzó y metió los pies dentro.

– ¿Minato? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Kakashi tras acercarse a él, sentándose a su lado pese a lo sorprendido que se encontraba.

– La verdad… es que no lo sé – susurró sin apartar sus miradas – sólo… conduje sin rumbo y he acabado aquí.

¡Quería besarle! Su lengua pasó por sus labios, humedeciéndolos, deseando acortar la distancia con ese rubio. ¡Le amaba! ¡Le había hecho daño! Y ahora… sólo eran amigos pero… ¡Se moría por besarle!

Le tenía tan cerca, sentía el palpitar de Minato, ese aroma característico y… no podía dejar de mirar sus labios. Ligeramente entreabiertos, con sus ojos azulados fijos en él, casi suplicándole que terminase de recorrer la poca distancia que les separaba y entonces…

_**Flashback:** _

_¡No había podido besarle! Los padres de Minato estaban llegando a casa y por muchas ganas que sintió de hacerlo, supo que sería incorrecto en aquel preciso instante. Minato lo deseaba tanto como él, sus latidos le delataban, su olor corporal le indicaba lo nervioso que estaba y, a la vez, lo ansioso por sentir sus labios._

_Un empujón lo lanzó al estanque. Con el carné de coche recién sacado, Kakashi había ido a buscar a su chico y allí estaban, en su rincón secreto en el bosque. Minato siempre era despreocupado e impulsivo. Le pareció divertido tirarle al agua vestido como estaba y aunque reía en el muelle, Kakashi sonrió tras sacar la cabeza._

_– Muy gracioso – se quejó – podrías ayudarme a salir al menos._

_– Ni hablar, me tirarías detrás de ti._

_Con un rápido movimiento, Kakashi apoyó las manos en las tablas del muelle y se impulsó para salir del estanque, lo que hizo que Minato echase a correr con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. El mayor, con sus dieciséis años recién cumplidos, dejó que el menor corriera un poco. ¡Era tan fácil para él alcanzarle con sus cualidades de hombre-lobo!_

_Veinte segundos, fue lo que mentalmente Kakashi contó antes de salir tras él. No tardó en atraparle y cuando lo hizo, lo enganchó como un saco de patatas y corrió de nuevo en dirección al estanque, llegando al extremo y tirándose al agua cargando a un Minato que no dejaba de reír._

_– Idiota – le salpicó Minato al sacar la cabeza del agua, todavía con esa brillante sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba._

_– ¿Pensabas que te librarías?_

_– No vale utilizar tus habilidades de lobo._

_– No sería divertido sino._

_Kakashi nadó hacia él, acercándose tanto como pudo y poniéndose serio. Sus labios estaban mojados y sus ojos eran más azules que nunca en aquella luz del atardecer._

_– Yo… - recorrió sus labios con la lengua para humedecerlos, acortando un poco la distancia y sujetando la cabeza de Minato con su mano para poder besarle._

_Con mucha cautela y muy despacio, así acortaba la distancia, casi pidiéndole permiso para hacerlo. Extrañamente, Minato se había quedado en silencio, con un semblante serio y tenso, pero sólo eran nervios. Su olor corporal le indicaba que deseaba aquel beso, por eso, Kakashi terminó de recorrer la distancia y unió sus labios. ¡Un par de adolescentes y su primer beso! Fue el atardecer más bonito de todos, pero ninguno lo vio, tan sólo se besaron con dulzura, disfrutando de aquel primer y único beso._

_**Fin del flashback** _

Su mano temblaba. Quería ponerla tras la cabeza de Minato o incluso acariciar su mejilla. Le echaba de menos, le deseaba y le amaba, no había dejado de hacerlo desde sus dieciséis años pero… aunque escuchaba el latido acelerado del rubio y esos labios entreabiertos como si le diera permiso, cuando se acercó ligeramente a él, una frase destruyó todo a su alrededor.

– Un lobo jamás podría enamorarse de un humano – sentenció Minato.

Aquella frase fue la misma que él utilizó cuando arrancó su colgante y fingió lanzarlo al estanque, cuando rompió su corazón, fue la frase que utilizó para dejarle claro que él sólo fue una simple atracción pasajera y lo echó de su lado.

– No pasa nada – sonrió Minato – sé que encontrarás a esa persona que moverá tu mundo hasta los cimientos. Yo… tengo que volver, quiero preparar una buena cena para mi esposa. Me ha alegrado verte, Kakashi.

– Sí… - exclamó el mayor – y a mí. Conduce con cuidado.

Minato se calzó y se puso en pie para marcharse a su coche. Puede que nadie le viera, que nadie supiera cómo su corazón se rompía una vez más, pero con su mano derecha, limpió una rebelde lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla. Kakashi no dijo nada pese a haber olido su estado de ánimo. Ese chico creía que podría ocultarle las cosas, pero no era cierto, no podía ocultarle nada a él, sin embargo, la decisión que tomó hace años para alejarle de su mundo, debía seguir respetándola. Debía dejarle irse una vez más. ¡ _Venían de mundos muy distintos_!

***

El sol radiante de la mañana iluminaba la amplia habitación. Tres pacientes se encontraban allí y como todas las mañanas, Kushina inició con su rutina, entrando a cada una de las habitaciones y dando la medicación a los pacientes. Hacía sólo un par de días que aquel hombre había sido hospitalizado por una herida grave. ¡Un accidente de caza! Fue lo que le habían dicho. A ella no le interesaba demasiado, pero como siempre, entró y mostró su mayor sonrisa antes de dejar la medicación sobre su bandeja.

– Buenos días. ¿Qué tal se encuentra hoy? – preguntó Kushina.

– Viendo tu sonrisa, puedo asegurar que será un gran día – sonrió el hombre.

– Siempre tan encantador. Si necesita algo, pulse el botón y vendré enseguida.

– Claro. Muchas gracias – dijo antes de tomarse la medicación.

Kushina volvió a caminar para salir de allí. Anotó en su ficha la medicación y la hora en la que se la había dado y volvió a dejar el formulario a los pies de la cama. Allí, el nombre de Zabuza presentaba al paciente. Ella sonrió y se marchó, sin ser consciente de la gran sonrisa que Zabuza sacó en cuanto ella desapareció.

  
  



	26. Sangre

El sonido de unos labios juntándose con pasión a otros, los leves jadeos que salían de ellos al disfrutar de aquel contacto y los roces desenfrenados de unas manos sobre el cuerpo de otra persona silenciaban cualquier otro sonido típico del bosque de Twain Harte.

Dos adolescentes daban rienda suelta a la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro refugiados entre tanta naturaleza sin importarles que los animales que habitaban allí presenciaran aquella escena ni que se clavaran pequeñas ramas o piedras en sus cuerpos. Ellos eran ajenos a todo aquello, solamente les importaba seguir disfrutando de los besos y de las caricias que le proporcionaba su compañero.

A todos aquellos sonidos se añadió una risita involuntaria que sorprendió a uno de los chicos y abandonó el cuello del otro durante unos segundos para pronunciar unas palabras.

– ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó con curiosidad Gaara.

– Es que... – a Dei se le escapó otra ligera risa cuando el pelirrojo atacó de nuevo su cuello - ...me haces cosquillas.

Ante aquella confesión, Gaara volvía a detenerse unos segundos para, acto seguido, dejar salir una sonrisa traviesa y atacar el cuello de Deidara con más vigor, lo cual provocó una mezcla de risa y placer en el chico que no pudo aguantar durante mucho tiempo.

– Para, para – decía el rubio entre risas y algún que otro pequeño jadeo a la vez que intentaba alejar al pelirrojo de su cuello.

– No... quiero... porque... me encanta... oír esa... risita – pronunciaba las palabras intercalando besos en la suave y sensible piel.

– Para, por favor – soltó Deidara mientras se retorcía entre inevitables carcajadas y con los ojos cerrados por culpa de éstas.

Pese a encantarle la reacción del rubio, le dio un poco de tregua para que pudiera llenar sus pulmones de aire y recuperar el aliento que había perdido con tanta risa. Poco a poco, su respiración se fue acompasando y Deidara pudo abrir los párpados encontrándose con los maravillosos ojos de su ahora pareja.

El rubio no pudo evitar sentirse un poco sobrecogido ante la intensidad de su mirada ni su exótica belleza. Acercó una mano hasta la mejilla de Gaara mientras le dedicaba una cariñosa sonrisa.

– Si alguien me hubiese comentado hace un par de meses que iba a estar aquí y de esta manera contigo, habría creído que esa persona había perdido la cabeza – expresó Dei – pero aquí estamos por increíble que parezca.

– Yo tampoco me lo hubiera creído aunque fuese algo que deseaba que pasara desde hacía mucho tiempo. A veces, la vida da unas vueltas de ciento ochenta grados inesperados, en ocasiones para bien y otras, para mal.

– Pese a que jamás me hubiese esperado algo como esto, me alegra mucho que mi vida haya dado este increíble y loco giro – le dijo el rubio con dulzura antes de depositarle un dulce beso en los labios.

Gaara se dejó besar rebosante de felicidad. Él también estaba más que contento por que su relación con el chico que siempre le había gustado hubiese tomado esa insospechada dirección, por eso iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para hacerla funcionar.

– Aunque hay algo más que habría estado convencido de que era imposible y que si alguien me lo hubiese comentado, habría creído que esa persona o no te conocía o estaba para encerrarle en un manicomio – declaró Dei con seriedad cuando se separó tras terminar el beso.

El pelirrojo lo miró con extrañeza y curiosidad ya que no se imaginaba qué podría ser aquello tan imposible para el otro adolescente.

– ¿El qué? – quiso saber.

– Que te hayas saltado no sólo uno sino varios entrenamientos – le contestó antes de echarse a reír por la cara perpleja que se le había quedado a Gaara.

– ¿Ah, sí? Pues como castigo por burlarte de mí, voy a tener que comprobar si el resto de tu cuerpo es tan sensible como tu cuello – le dijo sonriendo con picardía antes de comenzar a devorar su cuello mientras le abría la camisa para ir bajando poco a poco por su torso.

***

Un par de ojos azules observaba a las diferentes personas que se encontraban en el bosque aquella soleada mañana, mientras se paseaba de una a otra, parándose de vez en cuando para dar algunas correcciones y dejando salir una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando éstas conseguían hacerlo mejor gracias a sus indicaciones.

Naruto continuó dando vueltas sin apartar la vista de sus compañeros hasta que después de darle un consejo a Kiba, se detuvo y miró alrededor con el entrecejo fruncido como si buscase algo.

– ¿Dónde están Gaara y Dei? – se preguntó para sí mismo pero fue escuchado por los presentes.

Todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo, voltearon sus cabezas de un lado a otro comprobando si estaban cerca y, al ver que no se hallaban allí, se miraron todos entre sí mientras se encogían de hombros y negaban con la cabeza dando a entender que no tenían ni idea.

– Estarán otra vez entrenando en una sesión privada. Con sus pollas, pero entrenando – soltó con total tranquilidad Sai.

Ante el comentario del moreno, algunos los miraron boquiabiertos, otros negaban con la cabeza en señal de “no tiene remedio”, y el resto sonriendo porque seguramente tenía razón. Desde que hacía un par de semanas Gaara y Dei habían confesado ante la manada que estaban saliendo, no era nada raro que aquellos dos desaparecieran del campo de visión de los demás durante los entrenamientos, seguramente para dejar salir el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Era lo que suponían, pero en realidad, nadie se había tropezado con ellos en pleno momento de pasión, ni siquiera les habían oído a lo lejos, por lo que seguramente habrían encontrado un buen escondite en aquel follaje para que nadie pudiera interrumpirles.

Naruto aún recordaba cómo él y Sasuke habían acudido al callejón preocupados por sus amigos al oír los gritos y se habían quedado anonadados al pillarles besándose. Se habían mirado boquiabiertos y, al segundo siguiente, habían tenido la misma reacción: sonreír y chocar las manos por su exitoso plan, antes de dar media vuelta y dejarles tranquilos.

Estaba feliz por ellos y, como amigo, entendía a la perfección que se dejasen llevar por los sentimientos y las hormonas, pero como alfa, debía darles un toque de atención por no ser responsables y saltarse el entrenamiento para ir a darse el lote.

– Seguro que Gaara le está haciendo una lluvia dorada para marcar el territorio – Sai interrumpió sus pensamientos.

– Eres un asqueroso – comentó Kiba con una mueca de desagrado –. No todo el mundo tiene unos intereses tan raros como los tuyos.

– Te compadezco – murmuró Neji a Ino acercándose a la chica y colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

Al escuchar el nombre de la chica, Sai se giró a observarla y, de repente, abrió los ojos como si hubiera caído en algo y dibujó una amplia sonrisa ante la gran idea que tuvo. Ino, que se había percatado de ello, puso cara de miedo al principio, pero justo al instante, cambió su expresión a una de enfado al imaginarse lo que se le había ocurrido al extravagante moreno.

– No, ni lo pienses – empezó a advertirle la chica – como se te ocurra mearme encima, te juro que te rompo todos los huesos de la paliza que te doy, te meto el tronco de un árbol por donde tú sabes, y te corto lo que te cuelga entre las piernas y se lo echo a algún animal para que se lo coma.

La sonrisa de Sai se borró de su rostro con desilusión ante las amenazas de la rubia antes de colocar sus manos sobre su miembro a modo defensivo por sus palabras.

– ¿Pero por qué? Si es una idea genial, hasta Gaara lo hace con Dei. Incluso ellos saben que es lo mejor para espantar a moscardones indeseados – trataba de convencerla.

– Lo primero, te estás inventando eso; ni a Gaara se le ocurriría semejante locura ni Dei se dejaría hacer algo así. Y segundo... ¿por qué estás tan obsesionado con la orina? – le replicó.

– Ya basta – intervino Naruto antes de que aquello se convirtiera en una discusión sin fin. Miró su reloj y vio la hora que era –. Bueno, por hoy dejaremos el entrenamiento aquí, por fin sois libres de hacer lo que queráis – bromeó.

– ¿Y Gaara y Deidara? ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? ¿Les avisamos? – preguntó Neji.

Naruto abrió la boca para contestar que sí, pero antes de hacerlo se le ocurrió algo mejor.

– No, no les mandéis ningún mensaje ni nada. Cuando terminen con lo suyo, vuelvan y vean que no estamos, ya se darán cuenta de que nos hemos ido a casa. A ver si así van aprendiendo a controlarse un poco – bromeó con una sonrisa.

– Al menos no les tenemos que oír como a ti y a Sasuke cuando os da el calentón en el instituto – se burló Kiba consiguiendo que la pareja se pusiera colorada.

Ambos se miraron avergonzados porque no sabían que les habían escuchado cuando habían tenido sexo en algún aula vacía o en los aseos. En momentos como esos, no pensaban con claridad, solamente se dejaban llevar, por lo que nunca se les había pasado por la cabeza que sus amigos habían sido testigos involuntarios de algunos de sus encuentros sexuales.

– Como Naruto ha dicho, por hoy hemos terminado así que a vuestras casas – dijo Sasuke tras carraspear intentando disimular la vergüenza que sentía ante ese descubrimiento.

– Y la próxima vez, os tapáis los oídos – añadió Naruto.

– Pero yo no quiero hacerlo, a mí me se me pone dura al escucharos follar – protestó Sai.

– ¡Joder, Sai! _¡_ A tu casa ahora mismo! – se quejó Sasuke

– Largaos ya – insistió Naruto más avergonzado todavía.

– Pero… es que yo no tengo casa – replicó Sai – Sasuke… ¿Puedo dormir hoy contigo?

– ¡NOOOO! – fue la respuesta al unísono de Sasuke y Naruto.

– Vale… me iré a la caseta del perro de la casa de Ino.

– Gracias, chicos, de verdad, sois un encanto – dejó escapar Ino –. Ahora voy a tener que dormir con un ojo abierto por si intenta colarse en mi cuarto y mearme encima.

La manada comenzó a dispersarse riéndose al tiempo que el alfa se acercaba a su beta para caminar juntos hasta el lugar donde había aparcado la moto.

– ¿Tú lo sabías? – le preguntó Naruto a Sasuke mientras andaban uno al lado del otro, todavía ruborizado.

– ¡Claro! Es que me excita un montón que toda la manada nos oiga follar, sobre todo me enciende que Sai se ponga cachondo con nuestros jadeos – le contestó el moreno con sarcasmo.

– Vale, vale… lo pillo – sonrió Naruto al ver a Sasuke completamente rojo –. Tendremos que tener más cuidado la próxima vez, elegir un lugar insonorizado o más alejado – le dijo Naruto.

– Sí, no queremos que Sai se excite y nos use como material para darse placer. ¡Dios! Se quería venir a mi casa – le dio un escalofrío a Sasuke al pensar en pasar una sola noche con Sai.

– Se me ha puesto la piel de gallina nada más que de imaginármelo – Naruto se frotaba los brazos como si le hubiera dado frío e intentara entrar en calor.

– También podríamos dar ejemplo y controlarnos durante el horario lectivo – sugirió Sasuke ganándose un puchero por parte del rubio.

– Esa idea no me gusta – protestó –. Además, dudo que puedas aguantar tanto sex appeal – bromeó contoneándose de manera exagerada ante su novio.

– Si haces eso antes, te aseguro que podré controlarme – bromeó Sasuke.

– Ya, ya, intenta convencerte de lo contrario, pero sabes muy bien que no te puedes resistir a mis encantos – rebatió volviendo a contonearse de manera aún más exagerada.

– ¡LLAMADA DE APAREAMIENTO! – gritó Sai, saliendo de detrás de un árbol dispuesto a lanzarse sobre el rubio debido a ese movimiento extravagante que el alfa estaba haciendo.

Ya llegaba hacia el alfa, cuando observó la zapatilla de Sasuke en su mano dispuesto a lanzársela por su comportamiento, lo que le hizo frenar en seco y salir corriendo en sentido contrario.

Ambos se echaron a reír mientras el rubio cogía las llaves de la moto cuando llegaban a ésta y sacaba uno de los cascos para dárselo a Sasuke. Mientras extendía el brazo para pasárselo, Naruto dejó de reírse, se quedó quieto con el ceño fruncido y volteó la cabeza mirando de un lado a otro.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Sasuke ya que él no había escuchado ni notado nada que pudiera llamar la atención a su novio y se pusiera tan serio.

– Es... de nuevo esa sensación – murmuró el rubio.

– ¿Qué sensación? – cuestionó curioso.

– La de ser observado. Hace un tiempo que siento como si me estuvieran vigilando.

– ¿En serio? ¿Y quién crees que podría estar vigilándote? – le preguntó el moreno observando los alrededores como si pudiera localizar a quien estuviera observando al alfa.

– Ni idea – mintió Naruto, porque su teoría era que se trataba de Pain aunque no había podido corroborarlo –. ¿Tú has sentido algo parecido? ¿Sientes como si alguien te siguiera? – le preguntó para comprobar si su intuición era acertada, porque Pain también vigilaría a Sasuke, ya que era quien realmente le interesaba.

– ¿Yo? No, no he notado nada raro. ¿Lo preguntas por si alguien va detrás de la manada? Lo normal sería vigilar a quienes están más arriba en la jerarquía.

– Seguro que al final no es nada, que se trata de algún animal o solamente mi imaginación – cambió de tema fingiendo no darle importancia al asunto para no decir algo que pudiera dar pistas sobre Pain y su interés por Sasuke.

Naruto terminó de pasarle el casco a su novio, sacó el suyo y, tras ponérselo, se subió a la moto con Sasuke pegado a su espalda.

***

Un hombre con abrigo, gorro y gafas de sol observaba camuflado entre la multitud a aquella feliz familia reír y disfrutar de la compañía mutua mientras se comían crêpes en el parque.

Una sonrisa entre siniestra y lasciva se le formó en la boca cuando vio cómo el marido le daba un bocado al crêpe de su esposa en el momento en que ésta estaba distraída regañando a su hijo. Se relamió los labios cuando el padre de familia se chupó el dedo después de quitarse un poco de nata de una de sus comisuras.

Se estaba excitando al imaginarse lo que ese hombre rubio de brillantes ojos azules podía hacer con su boca en una zona muy particular de su cuerpo, mientras él le clavaba sus dientes y probaba su sangre.

Una fuerte carcajada hizo que dirigiera su atención al adolescente que bromeaba con su pelirroja madre, recorriendo con una mirada lasciva el tonificado cuerpo del chico, hasta acabar en el rostro de éste. No pudo evitar pensar que tampoco le importaría que su hijo le hiciera lo mismo porque era la viva imagen de su padre, y encima podía añadirle la energía de la juventud y la resistencia de los hombres-lobo.

– Pito, pito, corderito – comenzó a cantar en voz muy baja sin dejar de sonreír de manera inquietante, a la vez que iba señalando por turnos a Minato, Naruto y Kushina – ¿a quién hincaré mi colmillito?

Al terminar la canción, su dedo apuntaba al miembro más joven de la familia Namikaze y ensanchó su sonrisa, aunque no pudo evitar que su mirada se desviara centrándose en la eterna fuente de sus deseos más oscuros: Minato.

***

¡ _Un anillo que debió perderse en la profundidad de aquel lago hacía años_! Y, sin embargo, Kakashi lo giraba una y otra vez entre sus dedos. Con aquel anillo le prometió que siempre estarían juntos, que él siempre le querría pero… acabó arrancando la cadena del cuello de Minato, agarrando con fuerza ese anillo y fingiendo lanzarlo al lago. Aún recordaba cómo ese chico, vestido incluso, se metió en el lago intentando encontrar algo… que estaba en su mano.

Su desesperación por hallar el anillo fue la peor de las puñaladas para Kakashi pero debía romper ese amor como fuera, debía romper la relación para mantenerle a salvo. Su mundo era peligroso para un humano como él. Medio día y media noche, ese rubio se mantuvo dentro del agua, buceando una vez tras otra, buscando un anillo que no estaba allí. El corazón de Kakashi se rompió en mil pedazos, sintiendo a cada segundo que debía decirle la verdad… que no lanzó ese anillo, que saliera de allí antes de que enfermase, pero se mantuvo oculto entre la maleza, fingiendo no estar allí para terminar de romper el corazón del rubio y evitar que le hicieran daño en el futuro.

Ahora, en la soledad de su cuarto, entre la penumbra, miraba todas las noches ese anillo. Siempre lo llevaba con él y sabía que era un riesgo, que Minato podría descubrirlo pero… no tenía valor para quitárselo del cuello. Siempre lo protegía, manteniéndolo cerca de su corazón como tuvo el amor de Minato.

Hoy ni siquiera había querido salir de casa. Había escuchado por Kurenai que Kushina, tras salir del trabajo, iba a preparar algo romántico para Minato por su aniversario. Seguramente Naruto iba a mantener a su padre ocupado todo el día lejos de la casa y posteriormente, se marcharía para dejarles solos. Sería una gran sorpresa. Minato siempre fue un romántico.

¡ _El día de su aniversario_! Era el único día donde Kakashi se recluía en su casa y no conversaba con nadie, ni siquiera con su manada. Todos ellos sabían que era un día duro para él. Una lágrima brotó. Su recorrido en descenso por su mejilla finalizó contra el metal del anillo, consiguiendo que Kakashi lo agarrase en su mano y lo cubriera, apretándolo con fuerza. ¡ _Minato fue lo más importante en su vida y lo perdió_! Jamás podrían estar juntos.

Miró la botella de whisky a su lado. Estaba casi vacía pero le daba igual. Nunca se había emborrachado, su organismo deshacía el alcohol con tanta rapidez, que para sentir sus efectos debía beber demasiado rápido y aun así… su estado de embriaguez sólo duraría unos pocos minutos. ¡ _Era un asco_! Por un momento… sólo quiso escuchar la voz de Minato, tan sólo eso. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Con aquello en mente, guardó de nuevo el anillo bajo su camiseta, dejando que reposase sobre la cadena de su cuello y tomó el teléfono móvil de la mesilla. Tenía una llamada de Kurenai pero había mantenido el teléfono en silencio todo el día. No quería que nadie le molestase. No hizo demasiado caso y buscó el número de Minato. Con el pulgar, golpeó la tecla de llamada y lo llevó a su oído para escuchar los ruidos de marcado. Pronto fue sustituido por el tono de llamada y en pocos segundos, la voz de Minato.

– ¿Sí? – se escuchó al otro lado.

– ¿Minato?

– ¿Ocurre algo, Kakashi? – preguntó preocupado -. ¿Estás herido?

Ésa solía ser su primera pregunta casi siempre con él. Solía llamarle por temas médicos o por problemas de hombre-lobo, así que Minato se mantenía atento a si tenía problemas.

– No, no… nada de eso, yo… estoy bien.

– Suenas decaído.

– ¿En serio? – fingió.

– Sí. ¿Seguro que estás bien? Son casi las diez de la noche y nunca sueles llamar tan tarde a menos que estés herido.

– Te prometo que estoy bien, es sólo… que quería escuchar tu voz.

¡ _No hubo respuesta_! Sabía que había llegado a su casa porque con su fino oído, escuchó la llave en la cerradura. ¿Por qué no le respondía?

– ¿Minato? ¿Estás ahí? Ey… Minato – llamó un par de veces para ver si respondía – Minato, responde.

¡ _Un golpe_! Fue lo que pudo escuchar, un golpe seco y una profunda respiración al otro lado del teléfono. ¡ _No era Minato_! Conocía ese tono de respiración y era de un hombre-lobo. Todo su cuerpo se erizó preso del miedo. Había un hombre-lobo allí, con él, en su casa, al otro lado del teléfono y no era Naruto, estaba seguro de ello.

***

– ¿Minato? ¿Estás ahí? Ey… Minato.

Aquellas palabras salían desde el teléfono tirado frente a las escaleras del porche. La pantalla débilmente iluminada, mantenía el nombre de Kakashi. La ensangrentada mano reposaba a escasos centímetros del aparato, que seguía dejando escapar el nombre de su propietario.

– Minato, responde – se impacientó Kakashi.

Una sombra ocultó la luz de la luna que bañaba el teléfono y una profunda respiración fue la respuesta a la voz que venía del otro lado. El silencio se hizo al instante. Unas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre la pantalla, una mueca de sonrisa y entonces… la sangre llenó la pantalla del teléfono cuando una garra se colocó sobre el botón de colgar.

***

Por fin estaba llegando a casa. Así lo sentía Minato y es que su hijo le había tenido ocupado todo el día. ¡ _Estaba claro que planeaba algo_! Porque ahora le dejaba volver solo a casa caminando, él prefería irse con Sasuke al cine.

Nadie estaba ya en la calle. Era tarde y hacía mal tiempo. Las nubes grises auguraban una tormenta en breve. Era muy extraño, Naruto odiaba los truenos pero él… los encontraba apasionantes. Le gustaba ver desde el interior de su casa y a salvo, esos rayos caer e iluminar el cielo.

Se detuvo en la acera junto a su jardín y miró las nubes. Sin embargo, el ruido del teléfono hizo que lo sacase de su bolsillo. No quería emergencias hoy, era su aniversario y tenía pensado algo romántico con Kushina, pero al ver el nombre de Kakashi, pensó que podía ser de vida o muerte.

– ¿Sí? – se escuchó al otro lado.

– ¿Minato?

– ¿Ocurre algo, Kakashi? – preguntó preocupado -. ¿Estás herido?

Siempre se asustaba cuando se trataba de Kakashi, sabía su peligrosa vida, conocía su mundo y era una completa locura. Vivía preocupado por él, no podía evitarlo, al igual que vivía preocupado por su hijo y el mundo en el que estaba inmerso.

– No, no… nada de eso, yo… estoy bien.

– Suenas decaído.

Minato dejó de mirar el cielo y cruzó el jardín, subiendo los peldaños del porche. Buscó las llaves en el bolsillo, las sacó y las introdujo en la cerradura para abrir.

– ¿En serio? – sonó la voz de Kakashi, pero él sabía que fingía, algo le ocurría.

– Sí. ¿Seguro que estás bien? Son casi las diez de la noche y nunca sueles llamar tan tarde a menos que estés herido.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido extraño. Una brisa fría salió como un huracán, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. La oscuridad del lugar apenas le dejaba ver nada, pero… su pie, al querer entrar, había pisado algo pringoso. Echó la mirada abajo observando un líquido rojo… ¡ _Sangre_! Era sangre y había mucha.

Su mirada se alzó hacia las escaleras. Su corazón latía con tanta prisa que pensó que iba a darle un ataque. Tenía miedo… ¡ _No_! No era miedo… estaba completamente aterrado. ¡ _Había alguien allí_! Podía escuchar la profunda respiración de un animal. No podía estar seguro de dónde procedía, pero sentía su presencia y estaba dentro de la casa, sin embargo, sus ojos no buscaban esa presencia, estaban absortos en el final de la escalera, en la pared del rellano donde había un cuerpo colgado.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos pero sus piernas no se movían por más que quería que lo hicieran. El rojizo cabello caía como una cascada hacia delante, cubriendo su rostro. Todo su cuerpo goteaba sangre y el chorro caía escaleras abajo hasta sus pies. _¡No podía creer lo que veía! ¡Tenía que ser una pesadilla!_ Sólo eso, tenía que despertar de aquello.

Su esposa se desangraba aunque era muy posible que ya estuviera muerta por los cortes y heridas que veía en su cuerpo. Era simplemente devastador ver algo semejante. Finalmente, su pie se movió y trató de avanzar para ir a por ella. Ya no pensaba en nada más, tan sólo en su esposa frente a él.

Pese a que su pie se movió hacia delante, una fuerza brutal lo empujó hacia atrás. El teléfono cayó de su mano, rodando por el suelo hasta quedar cerca del primer peldaño del porche. Aún podía escuchar la voz de Kakashi al otro lado y aunque trató de gritar y pedirle ayuda, una mano tapó su boca. ¡ _Sentía dolor_! Demasiado, y supo que estaba herido.

Aquel hombre estaba sobre su cuerpo. Sus ojos amarillos daban miedo, pero ahora… él mismo reposaba sobre una cama de sangre, era su propia sangre. ¿Qué podía hacer un humano contra un hombre-lobo? ¡ _Temblar_! Eso era lo que su cuerpo hacía, temblar de miedo ante ese animal que lamió el lateral de su rostro, deleitándose con su aroma a desesperación, tristeza, impotencia y terror.

– Te prometo que estoy bien, es sólo… - Minato empezó a cerrar los ojos. Estaba agotado y sabía que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, no podía mantenerse despierto, no podía pedir ayuda, no podía gritar el nombre de Kakashi - …que quería escuchar…

Sus ojos se cerraron finalmente. Su mano había intentado llegar hasta el teléfono, simplemente quería tocarlo, pulsar alguna tecla que le indicase a Kakashi que algo sucedía, pero no llegó a él. Su brazo y su mano quedaron impregnados en la sangre que su cuerpo desprendía y corría por los azulejos del porche. ¡Era su final!

Zabuza sonrió, apartando la mano de la boca del rubio al verle desmayarse. Sacó la otra mano del abdomen del rubio, llena de sangre y ladeó el inocente rostro del rubio para exponer su cuello. ¡ _Era magnífico_! Por fin lo tenía a su merced y nadie se olía algo semejante.

La voz de Kakashi sonaba al otro lado del teléfono. “ _Sólo quería escuchar tu voz_ ”, era tan ridículo, así le sonaba a Zabuza sus palabras, unas palabras que jamás llegarían al rubio. Estiró su brazo y con un dedo colgó la llamada. No quería seguir escuchándole.

Miró nuevamente el cuello del rubio, plenamente expuesto para él. Vía libre para morderle. Tantos años intentando tenerle y por fin… ahora iba a conseguirlo. Acercó su rostro al cuello y abrió la boca mostrando sus colmillos.

***

Bajó del coche a toda velocidad, dejando hasta la puerta abierta y viendo a dos personas en el suelo del porche. Ambas estaban heridas pero otro miembro de su manada llegaba por el extremo de la calle. Al menos ya no sentía la presencia de ningún enemigo cerca.

Kakashi subió los peldaños con rapidez hasta alcanzar a Kurenai, tumbada sobre el cuerpo de Minato. Estaba herida, se sostenía el abdomen y sangraba pero ella apartó su mano con brusquedad.

– Yo estoy bien, él se desangra – susurró – haz algo, no puedo mantenerle más tiempo – lloraba la mujer entre el dolor y la situación.

El alfa dejó que Kurenai se apartase del cuerpo de Minato. Su rostro estaba pálido, su rostro ladeado pero no había signos de que le hubieran mordido. Kurenai había llegado a tiempo y daba gracias de que lo hubiera hecho. Sin embargo… Kushina seguía colgada en aquella pared del rellano. Supo que no podía hacer nada por ella, no escuchaba pulso, tan sólo el de Minato debilitándose.

– ¡ _Joder_! – exclamó Asuma al llegar al porche y ver cómo su alfa apretaba el cuerpo de Minato contra el suyo en un intento desesperado por frenar su hemorragia y mantenerle caliente a la vez. Kurenai curaba con lentitud, así que se acercó a ella para revisar su herida.

– Tengo que llevarlo al hospital – dijo Kakashi.

– Tienes que morderle, no tienes tiempo – intentó convencerle Asuma.

– No… hay que llevarlo al hospital.

– Joder, Kakashi… se muere.

– ¡NO VOY A CONVERTIRLE EN UN MONSTRUO! – gritó frustrado y asustado – él no va a ser como nosotros, él…

– Su mujer ha muerto, él está grave, ¿qué vas a decir en el hospital? ¿Has visto esta escena? Pueden acusarte de asesinato por estar en el lugar del crimen.

Kakashi sacó su teléfono para llamar al 911, sin dejar de presionar la herida de Minato. ¡ _Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre_! Eso le ponía demasiado nervioso. Sólo pensar que podía perderle, le hacía sufrir un ataque de pánico.


	27. Sospechoso

– 911, ¿cuál es su emergencia?

Ésa fue la respuesta que escuchó Kakashi al otro lado del teléfono cuando terminó de marcar aquellos tres dígitos y dejar el móvil a un lado del cuerpo de Minato.

– Se desangra – fueron las únicas palabras que logró articular debido a la inquietud que sentía en ese momento ante la posibilidad de perder al amor de su vida en cualquier segundo –. ¡Por favor, envíe ayuda! ¡Rápido! – gritó por el miedo que le invadió por aquel pensamiento.

– ¿Cuál es su nombre? – le volvió a hablar la misma voz femenina al otro lado.

– ¿Mi nombre? ¿Qué más dará cómo me llamó? – perdió los nervios ante aquella pregunta que para él era innecesaria en ese instante.

– Dígame su nombre, por favor – le insistió la interlocutora sin alterarse lo más mínimo.

– Kakashi, ¿contenta? ¡Ahora envíe la maldita ayuda! – contestó sin dejar de hacer presión en las heridas de Minato para impedir que se desangrara tan rápido.

– Kakashi, necesito que trates de tranquilizarte y me cuentes lo que ocurre – le pidió la mujer con mucha calma y paciencia, tratando de transmitírselas a él también.

Parecía que dio resultado porque cuando Kakashi respondió, lo hizo menos alterado y agresivo.

– Minato... mi amigo... tiene heridas graves por... por el torso y abdomen y... y no para de sangrar – intentó explicar lo mejor que pudo.

– ¿Está consciente? – preguntó.

– No.

– ¿Respira? – continuó cuestionando.

– Sí, pero su respiración es muy débil.

– ¿Tiene algún objeto clavado o incrustado en alguna de las heridas?

– No, no tiene nada – contestó Kakashi intentando controlar su nerviosismo.

Al otro lado de la línea, la trabajadora del 911 apuntaba todo lo que le decía Kakashi al mismo tiempo que localizaba la llamada para enviar cuanto antes una ambulancia a la dirección que le salía en pantalla.

 _¡Mierda!_ Fue lo que pasó por la mente de la mujer al dar el aviso y ver que la ayuda iba a tardar en llegar por culpa de otra emergencia en la otra parte de la ciudad.

– ¿Kakashi? – habló de nuevo la mujer.

– ¿Sí?

– Necesito que me hagas otro favor – comenzó a decir – necesito que sigas tratando de mantener la calma y hacer presión en las heridas para disminuir la hemorragia, y en el caso de que Minato deje de respirar, inicies la RCP de inmediato. Yo estaré todo el rato contigo y te explicaré lo que debes hacer si no sabes cómo se hace la RCP, ¿de acuerdo? – le explicó aquella mujer con toda la calma que pudo para transmitírsela a Kakashi, sobre todo ahora que le iba a contar la peor parte –. La ambulancia estará allí en veinte minutos.

Por un momento, el cerebro de Kakashi no pudo procesar correctamente aquella última frase, pero cuando lo hizo, todo el autocontrol que había podido sacar en los últimos minutos desapareció por completo.

– ¡¿Veinte minutos?! – gritó incrédulo ante lo que oía –. ¡Minato no tiene veinte minutos! ¡Necesita ayuda ya! ¡Si no la recibe de inmediato, se va a morir!

– Kakashi, necesito que... – salió la voz de la interlocutora por el altavoz del móvil del susodicho pero éste ya no le prestaba atención.

El alfa había agarrado a Minato sin dejar de hacer presión con su propio cuerpo y se puso en marcha hacia su coche.

– ¡Kakashi! – le llamaron varias voces a la vez, entre ellas la de Ibiki, quien acababa de llegar y venía de frente hacia él.

– Tú conduces – le ordenó Kakashi lanzándole las llaves de su coche como pudo al recién llegado, quien abrió de inmediato el vehículo.

– ¡Tienes que morderle! – le insistió Asuma mientras veía a su alfa meterse en los asientos traseros sin separarse ni un milímetro del cuerpo de Minato.

– ¡No! ¡Voy a llevarle al hospital yo mismo, pero no voy a convertirle! – le gritó antes de cerrar la puerta dando por zanjado el tema –. Arranca y no pares ni en los semáforos – ordenó a Ibiki que ya estaba tras el volante – no podemos perder ni un segundo o Minato no sobrevivirá.

Ibiki pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo y se marchó en dirección al hospital dejando a Asuma y a Kurenai allí plantados.

***

Mucho antes de que las luces azules se pudieran vislumbrar en la calle, Kurenai y Asuma ya escuchaban a lo lejos la sirena de los coches de policía que se dirigían a la casa de los Namikaze-Uzumaki.

– Aún estamos a tiempo de marcharnos – le insistió una vez más Asuma a Kurenai, con el móvil de Kakashi en las manos. Se lo había dejado olvidado en el suelo en su huida al hospital.

– No – fue de nuevo su respuesta.

En cuanto Kakashi se había marchado, Asuma había tratado de convencer a su compañera de largarse de allí cuanto antes. Por una parte, motivado por la preocupación que sentía debido a la herida que ella tenía, a la cual quería echar un vistazo y curar para que se cerrase más rápidamente; pero por otra parte, también por evitar verse involucrados con la policía. Sin embargo, pese a expresarle esas preocupaciones a Kurenai, ésta se negó a marcharse de allí.

– Hay que atender esa herida – persistía Asuma.

– Estoy bien – repitió la beta mientras se agarraba con un brazo el abdomen – ya no sangra tanto como antes.

Asuma notaba que Kurenai intentaba disimular el dolor que le provocaba la herida, ocultándose tras una máscara de fortaleza. Sabía que la herida debía estar curándose por sí misma, pero se quedaría mucho más tranquilo si pudiera revisarla y tratarla para que se curase más rápido.

– Déjame que le eche un vistazo aunque sea – continuaba insistiendo.

– He dicho que estoy bien – dijo con firmeza y un poco molesta ante tanta insistencia.

El hombre se percató de que no iba a conseguir su propósito por mucho que insistiera, ya que la mujer que esperaba de pie a su lado con la vista al frente estaba empecinada en soportar el dolor del sangrante corte de su abdomen pasara lo que pasara.

Pese a saber que no iba conseguir que Kurenai se moviera de allí, no le gustaba la idea de estar en ese sitio cuando la policía llegara en unos minutos, por lo que volvió a intentar convencerla de marcharse antes de que los vieran.

– Kurenai, es mejor que nos marchemos si no, podrían considerarnos sospechosos – argumentó Asuma.

– Sería más sospechoso que abandonáramos la escena del crimen ahora – rebatió la mujer sin apartar la mirada del frente –. ¿Crees que no van a averiguar que hemos estado aquí? ¿Acaso crees que mi sangre no ha caído por el suelo u otro sitio cuando peleaba con Zabuza? ¿O que mis huellas no estarán también? Incluso las marcas de tus pisadas están por todo el camino de entrada, ¿crees que no analizarán hasta el mínimo detalle?

Asuma calló porque sabía que su compañera tenía razón. Habían dejado pruebas físicas de su presencia en aquel porche y seguramente las analizarían y sabrían que habían estado allí y habían huido, lo que les haría parecer culpables del terrible asesinato de Kushina y del ataque a Minato. Aun así, no podía dejar de lado esa inquietud que dominaba su interior.

– ¿Y qué le vas a decir a la policía cuando llegue? ¿Que un hombre-lobo mató a Kushina y atacó a Minato? – le soltó alterado acercándose a ella tratando de que le mirase a la cara –. Pensarán que has perdido la cabeza o que te estás inventando una historia rocambolesca como coartada.

– Les diré lo más cercano a la verdad, que es que iba a visitar a mis amigos y al llegar vi que un lobo atacaba a Minato, y fui a ayudarle saliendo herida en el proceso – le contestó ella.

– Una bonita historia pero... ¡mira detrás de ti! – le dijo irritado por la actitud de la beta – ¡Kushina está colgada! ¡¿Cómo demonios va a hacer eso un lobo?!

Los labios de Kurenai temblaron ligeramente ante la mención de su amiga, como si se controlase las ganas de echarse a llorar allí mismo y Asuma se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que bajó su tono de voz.

– Por favor, Kurenai, marchémonos. Todavía faltan unos minutos hasta que los coches llegu...

– ¡No pienso abandonar a Kushina! – explotó mirando por primera vez a Asuma a los ojos desde que Kakashi se había marchado –. ¡No pienso dejar a mi amiga sola!

– Kurenai... – murmuró Asuma con un hilo de voz al ver las lágrimas derramarse de los ojos de la mujer con mucha intensidad.

– Mira cómo la ha dejado, colgada como si fuera un animal – se derrumbó finalmente y Asuma la sostuvo entre sus brazos antes de que cayera de rodillas al suelo –. La ha humillado... la ha despojado de su humanidad como si no significara nada.

En ese momento, Asuma entendió el motivo por el que Kurenai había hecho todo lo posible por mirar al frente, porque no podía soportar ver a su amiga de esa manera. Estaba convencido de que ella había estado luchando por no darse la vuelta y bajarla de ahí, porque sabía que no debía hacerlo para no manipular la escena del crimen, por eso evitaba mirar hacia atrás, porque sabía que si lo hacía, la habría bajado al instante.

– Es mi culpa – sollozó la beta apretándose el abdomen y entonces Asuma comprendió también por qué ella no quería tratarse su lesión, porque creía que se merecía ese dolor y no quería aliviarlo.

– No lo es – le contestó sorprendido Asuma ante su declaración – no podías saber que Zabuza había vuelto ni mucho menos lo que tenía planeado. No podías haberlo evitado.

– Te equivocas – le contradijo a la vez que hacía una mayor presión en la herida provocándose más daño –. Cuando Zabuza envió a uno de sus secuaces al hospital antes de desaparecer, le dije a éste que le enviara un mensaje a su alfa.

Asuma la escuchaba expectante mientras ella soltaba un fuerte gimoteo y se estremecía por culpa del llanto. Seguramente se había alterado mucho más al recordar aquel misterioso mensaje dirigido al repugnante ser que era Zabuza.

– Le dije que... si quería ir tras Kushina... no debería mandar a un cobarde y débil.

Ahora se hacía una idea de por qué se sentía tan mal, pero se quedó sin palabras al escuchar lo que Kurenai dijo a continuación.

– Antes de marcharse esta noche... me ha dado las gracias por... el consejo, por hacerle ver que... es mejor hacer las cosas por... uno mismo para asegurarse de... que todo salga bien.

El hombre-lobo se hallaba estupefacto y muy cabreado con Zabuza. No solamente acababa de quitarle la vida a alguien que consideraba familia y había dejado en estado muy grave a otra persona muy importante para ellos, sino que encima se atrevía a echarle la culpa a la mejor amiga de Kushina. Ese cabrón disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a los demás.

– No es culpa tuya, ¿me oyes? No dejes que se meta en tu cabeza. Él ha sido quien le ha hecho eso a Kushina y a Minato, no tú, y mucho menos por lo que pudieras comentar. Siempre ha estado obsesionado con Minato y siempre ha odiado a Kakashi, por lo que habría ido tras él independientemente de lo que dijeras – quiso hacerle ver que Zabuza era el verdadero culpable de todo.

Asuma estrechó con mayor fuerza el cuerpo de Kurenai pero sin llegar a hacerle daño en la herida, queriendo confortarla y transmitiéndole que ella no era la responsable de nada de lo sucedido esa noche. Kurenai por fin aflojó el agarre del abdomen y lloró desconsoladamente en los brazos de Asuma sin importarle que los coches patrulla y la ambulancia enviada por el 911 acabaran de llegar iluminándoles con sus luces.

***

Una par de relucientes zapatos aparecieron del vehículo que acababa de pasar la zona acordonada por la policía y de aparcar frente a la vivienda llena de agentes de policía así como de personal perteneciente al equipo de investigación científica.

Un hombre de mediana edad, entre los treinta y cuarenta años, de cabello blanco y vestido con traje oscuro y una gabardina marrón se bajó de aquel coche. Observó con detenimiento la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él: un par de agente tomaban declaración a un hombre corpulento con barba y a una mujer con la ropa llena de sangre y los ojos rojos, signo de haber estado llorando, mientras varias personas de la policía científica recogía y registraba todo lo que consideraban que podía ser útil para la investigación.

– Inspector Senju – escuchó que le llamaban y al girarse hacia la derecha, vio a uno de los agentes acercarse a él.

– Gregson – dijo a modo de saludo –. Ponme al corriente – le ordenó.

– Sí, señor. Se trata de un homicidio. La víctima es una mujer de treinta y cinco años, encontrada colgada en el interior de su hogar con varias heridas profundas por el cuerpo; parece ser que la causa de la muerte preliminar ha podido ser exanguinación, aunque sabremos más cuando el forense le haga la autopsia –.

El agente detuvo un momento su relato en espera de algún comentario o pregunta por parte del inspector, pero como éste no lo hizo, continuó hablando.

– Los vecinos no parecen haber oído nada, pero hay una testigo que afirma haber visto un lobo salir de la vivienda y atacar al cónyuge de la víctima.

– ¿Un lobo? – preguntó desconcertado.

– Sí, la testigo es aquella mujer de ahí, señor – señaló el lugar donde se encontraba Kurenai hablando con otro oficial –. Dice que se apresuró a ayudarle y que consiguió ahuyentar al animal, pero que el marido ya estaba bastante malherido. En ese momento, otro amigo apareció...

– ¿Ese hombre al que están tomando declaración? – preguntó señalando a Asuma.

– No, otro. Un tal... – consultó su libreta – Kakashi Hatake.

Ante la mención de ese nombre, Tobirama apartó la vista de Asuma y la centró en el agente Gregson sorprendido.

– ¿Has dicho Hatake?

– Sí, señor. ¿Le conoce? – preguntó al ver el ceño tan fruncido del inspector.

Tobirama no contestó a la pregunta.

– Continúa – le ordenó que siguiera informándole.

– Eh... pues – Gregson trataba de recuperar el hilo de la conversación. Le había desconcertado la actitud de Tobirama –. Pues según la testigo, Hatake al ver a sus amigos malheridos, fue en su ayuda casi al mismo tiempo que llegaba el otro testigo – señaló a Asuma.

– ¿Acaso celebraban una fiesta para que aparezcan tantas personas al mismo tiempo? – preguntó desconcertado.

– Eh... no lo sé, señor. Aún no hemos terminado de entrevistar a los testigos.

Tobirama miró al agente con cierto desdén, como si pensara que debían hacer mejor su trabajo. Gregson se sintió entre atemorizado y avergonzado, pero se recompuso lo mejor que pudo para seguir informando a su superior.

– Según la interlocutora del 911, fue Hatake quien llamó a emergencias, pero que al decirle el tiempo que iba tardar la ambulancia en llegar, se alteró y a los pocos segundos la llamada se cortó. Según la testigo – volvió a señalar a Kurenai – Minato estaba en un estado muy grave y no hubiese podido aguantar la espera, por lo que Hatake lo llevó al hospital en su coche con la ayuda de otro amigo.

– ¿Otro más? – dijo con sorna.

– Sí, eso parece.

El inspector Senju se quedó callado durante unos minutos, analizando la información recibida a la vez que observaba la escena y estudiaba las reacciones y el lenguaje corporal de aquellos dos testigos. Frunció el ceño. Allí había algo que no le cuadraba, todo le parecía demasiado conveniente.

– ¿Cuál es el estado de la otra víctima? – quiso saber.

– Lo último que hemos sabido es que a Minato Namikaze le están operando.

Al oír aquel nombre, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y provocó que todas sus alarmas internas saltaran al mismo tiempo, pero el agente Gregson no se percató de aquel detalle, pues en ese mismo instante, algo ocurrió que atrajo toda su atención. Tobirama también centró su interés en aquella mujer que se apartaba de repente del oficial y se giraba con brusquedad hacia la casa.

Kurenai caminaba hacia la vivienda, aunque no pudo llegar muy lejos, ya que un policía le cortó el paso. Entonces la beta sólo pudo observar con profunda tristeza cómo el forense daba la orden de levantar el cadáver de Kushina, lo metían en una bolsa y lo subían a la parte trasera de una furgoneta perteneciente a la policía científica. Llevarían el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga a la única morgue que había en la ciudad y que estaba en el hospital, para realizarle la autopsia allí.

Tobirama observaba la reacción de Kurenai y pudo ver no sólo el sufrimiento que estaba experimentando en ese instante reflejado en sus ojos, sino también una enorme culpabilidad en ellos. Por lo que no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué se culpaba aquella mujer. ¿Acaso no le había contado todo a la policía? ¿Ocultaba algo importante para la investigación? Sea lo que fuere, lo averiguaría y sabía por dónde empezar.

– ¿Le han tomado declaración a Kakashi Hatake? – se dirigió a Gregson.

– No, aún no hemos podido enviar a ningún agente allí. Al ver lo ocurrido aquí, han enviado a gran parte del cuerpo a la escena del crimen.

– Bien. Que algún agente me acompañe al hospital. Yo mismo le entrevistaré.

***

Kakashi se paseaba inquieto de un lado a otro mientras Ibiki hablaba por teléfono con Asuma.

– De acuerdo – dijo –. Si os enteráis de algo más o la policía contacta de nuevo con vosotros, informadnos. Gracias por ponernos al tanto. En cuanto nosotros tengamos alguna noticia nueva sobre Minato, os llamaremos.

Ibiki colgó y observó al alfa caminar sin parar con cara de preocupación pero también de enfado.

– La policía ya ha hablado con Asuma y Kurenai, les han dicho que un lobo atacó a Kushina y a Minato y los demás llegamos a tiempo para ayudarle, pero que no pudimos hacer nada por ella.

Kakashi cabeceó indicándole que le había escuchado pero no hizo ningún comentario.

– La herida de Kurenai está mejor, pese a que no ha querido que nadie le atendiera hasta ahora, que Asuma por fin la ha convencido para ir a la clínica. Sin embargo, Asuma dice que está destrozada por lo ocurrido, que se echa la culpa de que Zabuza haya matado a Kushina.

– Ese... – Kakashi no encontraba la palabra adecuada para describir lo repugnante, vil y cruel que era Zabuza, pero por la expresión de odio en su rostro, no hizo falta que usara ningún adjetivo concreto para expresar lo que quería decir –. Todo es culpa suya y lo va a pagar. Ahora mismo no puedo porque no voy a apartarme de Minato mientras no sea estrictamente necesario, pero en cuanto sepa que está fuera de peligro... da igual lo mucho que trate de esconderse o huir, voy a encontrarle y voy a hacerle pedazos.

Su compañero no podía estar más de acuerdo con aquella afirmación. Lo que había hecho Zabuza esa noche no tenía perdón alguno y se merecía toda la ira de Kakashi.

– Es mi culpa – se sorprendió Ibiki al escuchar aquella voz tan débil y cargada de culpa por parte de su alfa, contrastando con el tono duro que había empleado tan sólo un segundo antes –. Si hubiese acabado con él hace años, cuando mordió a Naru...

Kakashi se quedó paralizado de repente con los ojos abiertos como platos al percatarse de algo muy importante.

– Dios... Naruto – se dejó caer en la silla al lado de donde estaba sentado Ibiki –. Él... no tiene ni idea de... ¿Cómo voy a decirle que...? – balbuceaba descorazonado.

– Yo lo haré – intervino Ibiki al ver el estado en el que se hallaba su amigo.

– No, debo ser yo quien se lo cuente. Debe escucharlo de mí – dijo mientras buscaba entre los bolsillos su teléfono pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

– Toma.

Kakashi ladeó el rostro y vio que Ibiki le daba su móvil para que pudiera llamar a Naruto y darle aquellas terribles noticias.

– El tuyo te lo has dejado en casa de Minato – le aclaró –. Lo tiene Asuma.

El alfa asintió con la cabeza y cogió el teléfono de Ibiki con manos temblorosas.

***

Nunca imaginó cómo una única llamada podía cambiar toda tu vida en un instante. Jamás escuchó a Kakashi llorar, jamás fue incapaz de vocalizar o crear una frase, pero aquel día, todo su mundo se vino abajo.

Volvía de dejar a Sasuke en su casa. Era una noche como cualquier otra, ni siquiera había luna llena. La velada fue perfecta. Una noche de cine, palomitas y besos con el chico al que tanto amaba. Ni en sus peores pesadillas habría podido imaginar que algo tan atroz podía esperarle al final de la noche. Cuando su móvil sonó, tuvo que aparcar la camioneta en el arcén para poder contestar. Sólo un gimoteo y balbuceos sin sentidos se escuchaban.

– ¿Kakashi? – preguntó Naruto.

– Na…ru…

– Ey… Kakashi, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó con preocupación entre las lágrimas del mayor.

Prestó atención y entre aquellos balbuceos, finalmente su agudo sentido del oído captó algo. ¡ _Un hospital_! Escuchaba términos médicos al otro lado y camillas que se movían. En su pueblo, Twain Harte, sólo había un hospital.

– Es… Mi… Mina…

– Kakashi, ¿qué está ocurriendo? Responde – preguntó con mayor preocupación – no te muevas de ahí, voy ahora mismo.

– Es tu madre… tu madre ha…

– ¿Mi madre? ¿Qué le ocurre a mi madre? ¿Y papá?

El gimoteo se alejó, como si alguien tomase el teléfono al ver lo afectado que se encontraba Kakashi. Naruto le consideraba como un segundo padre, escucharle en ese estado le estresaba, sabía que algo demasiado malo estaba ocurriendo para que estuviera en ese estado.

– Naruto, soy Ibiki. Estamos en el hospital, ven cuanto antes. Tu padre está muy grave y… - se calló Ibiki, como si supiera que no debía dar más información para no afectarle a él también – ven enseguida, por favor.

¡ _Grave_! La situación era muy grave para que la manada se reuniera en el hospital. Ahora sus manos temblaban y le costó colgar el teléfono. Su dedo ni siquiera era capaz de acertar la tecla correcta pese a lo grande que estaba en su pantalla. Era incapaz de presionarla correctamente con ese temblor. Todo su cuerpo sentía que algo estaba realmente mal, tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Volvió a conducir. Toda la camioneta olía a su padre y sabía que había estado limpiándola. Si su aroma siempre le gustaba, hoy le ponía nervioso al no saber qué le había podido ocurrir. Siendo hombre-lobo, pocas cosas en la vida habían llegado a asustarle. Nunca se había puesto enfermo, ni siquiera un resfriado, sus heridas sanaban con tanta rapidez que el dolor pasaba en un rato. No tenía miedo a las tormentas, ni a que allanasen su casa, tampoco a que pudieran querer atracarle, todo carecía de sentido sabiendo que podía defenderse completamente de casi cualquier cosa, pero hoy, sus manos agarradas con fuerza al volante, temblaban. ¡ _La muerte_! Era el único tema que le angustiaba y le aterrorizaba.

Aparcó el coche en el parking de las afueras del hospital y corrió hacia la entrada del edificio. No estaba realmente atento a nada, tan sólo quería entrar y ver a sus padres, entender lo que estaba ocurriendo aquella noche.

Tan preocupado estaba, que fue el ruido de unos neumáticos frenando a lo lejos lo que le hizo detenerse en seco cuando iba a cruzar la calle con desesperación. Un coche estaba frenando creyendo que cruzaría a lo loco y pensaba hacerlo, por suerte, su buen oído consiguió frenarle para no hacer una insensatez, quedándose en el bordillo.

El coche pasó despacio y entonces, volvió a correr hasta la entrada del edificio. Por un segundo, aquel intenso olor le echó hacia atrás, mareándole ligeramente. ¡ _Apestaba a desinfectante_! Sólo podía sentir sensaciones negativas al contacto con ese aroma. _¡Era repulsivo!_ Hasta desde su distancia podía oler los apósitos de alcohol y la benzoína.

Pese a que su madre trabajaba allí y estaba algo familiarizado con algunos conceptos básicos, él siempre se negaba a entrar a ese lugar. Los olores eran demasiado intensos para su olfato lobezno. Movió la cabeza un par de veces intentando apartar el olor a químicos y localizar un aroma conocido.

– ¿Puedo ayudarle? – preguntó una enfermera en la recepción al verle tan confuso y nervioso, pero Naruto no respondió. Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse un segundo para hallar el olor corporal de Kakashi –. Ey… ¿Estás bien? ¿A quién buscas?

Abrió los ojos con rapidez y salió corriendo por el pasillo de la derecha frente al desconcierto de la enfermera. Ya sabía dónde estaba Kakashi. Su olor se difuminaba entre químicos, pero podía oler su leve aroma desde allí. Estaba en la tercera planta.

Mucha gente esperaba el ascensor, pero él escuchaba el cable en el hueco del ascensor. Todavía estaba lejos de la planta baja y no quería estar allí esperando. Se dirigió directamente a las escaleras y empezó a subir los peldaños de dos en dos a la carrera.

En la tercera planta, abrió con rapidez la puerta de las escaleras y salió al pasillo. ¡ _Podía olerles_! Ibiki y Kakashi estaban allí. Se detuvo un segundo a intentar recomponer el aliento, pero empezó a cambiar enseguida, algo más lento que antes sintiéndoles realmente cerca.

No quería fijarse en la gente, tan sólo miraba hacia delante. Giró a la derecha y posteriormente a la izquierda en el siguiente pasillo. El olor venía de allí y cuando dio la esquina con la respiración entrecortada, tanto Ibiki como Kakashi se giraron. Sus ojos se cruzaron por primera vez y en ellos, Naruto pudo ver la tristeza, desolación y la culpabilidad que les embargaba.

– ¿Dónde… está mi padre? – preguntó al creer que se trataba de él precisamente por la forma en que Kakashi le había hablado.

– Le están operando, Naruto – afirmó Ibiki – pero tienes que saber que…

– ¿Kakashi Hatake?

Aquella pregunta tras su espalda pilló desprevenidos a todos. Naruto se giró, observando el uniforme de policía y la placa que los identificaba como tal colgada en su pecho. ¡ _Algo estaba realmente mal_!

– Soy el inspector Senju, ¿sería tan amable de acompañarnos? Tenemos que tomarle declaración sobre lo ocurrido esta noche.

¡Era la primera vez que veía a Kakashi en ese estado! Al levantarse, sus piernas temblaron, su rostro estaba desencajado y ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Naruto cuando pasó a su lado. Se sentía realmente culpable y eso hizo que el corazón del rubio se acelerase todavía más por la preocupación e incertidumbre.

– ¿Qué narices está ocurriendo? – casi gritó Naruto hacia Ibiki, el único que quedaba allí para poder responder sus preguntas tras llevarse la policía a su mentor.

– Verás… tu padre está siendo operado ahora mismo pero… está muy grave y… tu madre...

¡ _Madre_! Ya no era sólo su padre, ahora todo su mundo parecía estar haciéndose cada vez más pequeño. Algo oprimía su pecho y dolía como mil demonios.

– Ha… fallecido, Naruto. Lamento mucho tener que darte esta noticia así…

– No – abrió los ojos, negando esa posibilidad y la idea que le contaban – no, no, no. Mi madre iba a preparar una cena romántica para mi padre, hoy era su aniversario, mi madre tenía que estar en casa y… - cayó de rodillas al suelo al ver que Ibiki no se movía y permanecía completamente serio frente a él.

– Lo siento, Naruto.

No podía encajar todas las noticias. Miraba de un lado a otro, preguntándose dónde estaría toda la manada de Kakashi. ¿Qué estarían haciendo al no estar allí? Pero fueron dudas que Ibiki pareció comprender al ver cómo ladeaba la cara buscando a más gente.

– Kurenai está herida, Naruto. Llegó tarde para proteger a tu madre pero aún pudo enfrentarse al agresor de Minato, si no hubiera llegado… ahora mismo tu padre podría estar muerto o… incluso…

No dijo la palabra por miedo a que alguien pudiera escucharlo, pero Naruto entendió que quería decir “convertido” o “transformado”, lo que le indicó claramente que había sido un hombre-lobo el culpable de todo aquello.

– Asuma la ha llevado a la clínica para revisarle la herida. Iré a por cafés, será una larga noche para nosotros – suspiró Ibiki, dando a entender que él no se movería de allí hasta que su padre saliera del quirófano.

Ibiki se levantó de la silla. Él parecía estar algo más entero de lo que estaban él o Kakashi. Al menos era capaz de dar explicaciones, sin embargo, cuando pasó junto al menor, al ver cómo le temblaba todo el cuerpo y escuchar el latido de su corazón acelerarse, alzó la mano, la colocó sobre sus hombros y le impulsó hacia él para poder abrazarle.

– Ma…má – fue el susurro que Naruto dejó escapar antes de derramar las primeras lágrimas que se perdieron en la camiseta del adulto.

El tiempo allí transcurría lento, pero se centró en el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de Ibiki. Cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse. Era extraño sentirse seguro con él, pero… quizá era por sentirse dentro de la manada, de su primera manada. Podía ser alfa ahora, pero ellos siempre serían sus compañeros, los que le apoyaban en todo. Sin embargo, cuando Ibiki ya casi le tenía calmado, el olor de otras personas acercándose hizo que Naruto se alejase del abrazo y mirase a las personas a su espalda.

– ¿Naruto Namikaze? – preguntó un oficial de policía, lo que creó dudas en ambos.

– Sí… - susurró aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– Verá… sé que es difícil pero… nos ayudaría mucho si pudiera… identificar…

– Iré yo – comentó Ibiki con rapidez, sabiendo que querrían identificar el cuerpo de la madre del chico – era uno de los mejores amigos de la familia, Ibiki Morino – se identificó él ante el policía pero Naruto puso su mano en el hombro y lo detuvo.

– Iré.

– Naruto…

La voz de Ibiki sonó como la de su propio padre. Era esa voz que él siempre utilizó cuando era pequeño y estaba pensando en hacer algo incorrecto o cuando se preocupaba en exceso. Significaba sólo una cosa… era malo. Él no quería que bajase al depósito a identificar a su madre y eso le hizo dudar.

– Déjame hacerlo a mí – susurró Ibiki deteniéndole por el hombro – no es conveniente que tú veas algo así.

– Iré – dijo finalmente, porque necesitaba ver a su madre, necesitaba hacerse a la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo y despedirse.

A Ibiki no le quedó más remedio que soltar el hombro del menor y dejar que acompañase a los policías, sabiendo que iba a desplomarse en cualquier momento. Ahora mismo, su mente aún no se había concienciado de toda la información. Decirle que su madre había fallecido era un golpe duro pero… no sería nada en comparación a cuando viera su cadáver, y más… cómo Zabuza lo había dejado. Por eso mismo, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y llamó a la única persona que podría consolar lo inconsolable.

***

El ascensor bajó con lentitud. Nadie habló en todo el camino. Los policías tan sólo miraban a ese adolescente frente a ellos que debería identificar a su madre. Era duro pedir algo así a un chiquillo que acababa de enterarse de una noticia semejante, por eso mismo, no se atrevían a pronunciar palabra alguna.

Había muchos ruidos metálicos. Las puertas del ascensor cuando se abrían, puertas del pasillo abriéndose y cerrándose, puertas metálicas donde guardaban los cadáveres los forenses, las manivelas al encajar tras el cierre… era tétrico. Fue lo que pensó Naruto. Aquel pasillo casi desierto que nadie transitaba lo odió.

Al llegar a la sala, una fría camilla metálica estaba en el centro. Había un cuerpo en ella, tapado con una sábana. Durante todo el camino, pensó que podían haber identificado mal a su madre pero… eran sus compañeros, todos ellos tenían el olfato súper desarrollado, era imposible que ellos fallasen en algo así, y al llegar a la cámara, el olor a lavanda del perfume de su madre le inundó.

Las lágrimas saltaron al instante. Ni siquiera necesitaba que levantasen la sábana para identificarla. Era su aroma, ése que ya jamás volvería a oler. ¡ _No podía dejar de llorar y sus piernas querían irse de allí_! Sin embargo, permaneció. No podía moverse hasta que levantasen la sábana.

Los olores que venían eran un poco confusos. ¡ _Olía a perro_! De hecho, para ser más concreto, olía a lobo y no uno cualquiera, un olor que conocía y que le hizo hervir la sangre. No sabía muy bien el motivo. ¡ _Era un olor conocido y a la vez… confuso_! No podía asociarlo a nadie, no le venía un rostro a la cabeza pero… ¡ _Conocía ese aroma y lo tenía asociado a algo malo_!

– ¿Estás preparado? – preguntó el policía, con la mano ya en la sábana listo para levantarla.

– S-Sí – exclamó Naruto pese a sus dudas.

Sólo destaparon el rostro. Pálido, frío, desprendiendo un olor metálico junto a la lavanda. Habían intentado limpiar la sangre pero él podía olerla aunque no la viera. El estómago empezó a revolvérsele. No era el olor óxido y metálico de la sangre, eran las sustancias químicas del cuerpo. Sentía el miedo de su madre, había segregado demasiada adrenalina, eso sólo era posible tras haber sentido un miedo atroz. La imagen del resto del cuerpo le vino a la mente con todos los olores y sensaciones que sentía estando allí frente a su madre. Aquello fue lo que le hizo confirmar que era Kushina a los policías antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

Nadie intentó impedírselo al ver su rostro. Las lágrimas brotaron una vez más y las arcadas se hicieron presentes. Abrió la puerta de las escaleras y subió corriendo hacia la planta baja en busca del aseo.

– ¿Naruto? – escuchó la voz de alguien conocido, pero no se detuvo, corrió hasta el aseo, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras él encerrándose en una de las cabinas.

La puerta se abrió tras él. Sabía que esa persona iría a buscarle, y aunque se sentía tremendamente frágil, ya no podía evitar que alguien presenciase su momento de mayor debilidad. Vomitó dentro del retrete. Jamás habría deseado que nadie le viera en esa situación, menos… él, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Se colocó a su espalda y cerró la puerta metálica de la cabina.

– Naruto – susurró Sasuke.

– ¡VETE! – le gritó el alfa – no necesito que me veas así, sólo lárgate.

– Naruto – repitió con dulzura pese a que su voz sonaba cargada de lástima al verle así.

– ¡HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES! Un alfa debe ser fuerte, no puedes… - se le cortó la voz – no puedes verme así.

Se abrazó a su espalda intentando reconfortarle. Le daba igual sus gritos y su malhumor. Se notaba a la legua que estaba sufriendo y él no pensaba moverse de allí bajo ninguna circunstancia.

– También somos humanos, ¿sabes? No te dejaré solo con este dolor.

– Sasu…ke – susurró Naruto al sentir el rostro de su novio contra su espalda.

– Estoy aquí, Naru, estoy aquí contigo. Ni siquiera los lobos dejan a un enfermo o viejo atrás, somos una manada, siempre junta, ¿no?

Algo húmedo recorría su camiseta. ¡ _Sasuke lloraba con él_! Seguramente Ibiki le había llamado y explicado la situación. No tenían que decir nada, sólo… tiró de la cadena y se abalanzó sobre Sasuke. Dejó que su trasero tocase finalmente el suelo y apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de su novio. Podía escuchar sus latidos y se centró en ellos de la misma forma en que Sasuke solía hacerlo.

– Ella… murió con un terrible dolor – susurró entre sollozos – tengo… tengo que encontrar al que hizo esto, yo voy…

– Shhh, lo encontraremos. ¿Vale?

– Y mi padre…

– Lo sé – afirmó Sasuke al ver que le costaba hablar, consiguiendo que simplemente, Naruto dejase sacar su tristeza, frustración e impotencia, llorando sobre su pecho.

Se abrazó más al cuerpo de Sasuke y se acurrucó en su pecho. No podía dejar de llorar, pero Sasuke al verle en aquel estado. Su corazón se desgarraba cuanto más se apretaban los dedos de Naruto, arrugando su camiseta. Tampoco podía evitar las lágrimas mientras intentaba consolarle. ¡ _Sería imposible_! Pero al menos, quería estar a su lado y tratar de evitar que hiciera locuras. Quería estar allí con él en sus peores momentos, ser no sólo su beta, sino alguien en quien podía apoyarse y ayudarse a levantarse cuando todo iba mal. Él siempre estaría allí para él.

***

¡ _Destrozado_! Así estaba Kakashi, tanto que ni se acordaba en qué momento se había metido en el coche patrulla ni cuándo le habían llevado a comisaría, y muchísimo menos, el momento en que le habían metido en una sala de interrogatorios.

Ese detalle era el que le había hecho regresar al mundo real. Para tomarle declaración no hacía falta que le hubiesen llevado hasta la comisaría y mucho menos meterle en esa sala con espejo falso, por cuyo lado opuesto podían observar lo que ocurría ahí dentro. No, ahí sólo metían a los sospechosos cuando querían interrogarles.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró el inspector Senju, el mismo que había ido al hospital y al cual no había prestado atención, pero ahora que tenía todos sus sentidos despiertos otra vez, le reconoció.

– Tú – dijo con rabia.

– Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Kakashi – le contestó Tobirama con una sonrisa de triunfo mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

  
  



	28. La luz de la esperanza

El viejo sillón mugriento y anticuado en el centro de la sala resaltaba entre el lujoso mobiliario de la sala. En él, Zabuza mantenía sus ojos cerrados, envuelto en los olores de su entorno. Allí no había miedo, no había tensión, tan sólo calma y sed de sangre. Toda su manada mantenía el silencio, unos sentados en un par de peldaños bajo su sillón, otros cerca de los luminosos ventanales que ahora tapaban las gruesas cortinas.

La mujer caminó con tranquilidad hacia el centro de la habitación y se colocó frente a su alfa. Su cabello rojizo le recordaba a la mujer de Minato pese a que su estatura era menor. Su rostro siempre era sonriente, sin embargo, bajo esa faceta escondía su gran frialdad. Zabuza sonrió al verla aparecer. Ella no era de las indicadas para ir a recavar información, pero en realidad… ninguno de su manada lo era. Esa mujer jamás dejaba superviviente alguno, los perseguía y daba caza hasta su último suspiro.

El alfa abrió los ojos con lentitud y se fijó en la mujer frente a él. Toda la manada lo hizo en su gran silencio. Ella simplemente sonrió, como era habitual en su carácter. No era de las mujeres que tuvieran miedo a la muerte, realmente, estaba orgulloso de toda su manada, incluso de Haku, el último de los novatos pese a que aún tenía cierto problema con él y su humanidad. Todavía era demasiado compasivo y eso era algo que tarde o temprano, debería eliminar porque en su manada no había cabida para ella.

– La policía está interrogando a Kakashi. Sospechan de él – comentó la mujer con un toque irónico en su voz.

– Eso está bien para nosotros – sonrió Zabuza –. Ameyuri, ¿cuál es la condición de Minato?

– Sigue en quirófano. Tenía razón, el muy idiota no es capaz de morderle, pero está vivo por ahora.

– Bien, bien – movió sus dedos golpeando el brazo del sillón.

Ameyuri y un par de miembros de su manada, los más cercanos a él, observaron la herida de su brazo. Ya casi sanaba, pero todavía le faltaba un poco para estar completamente recuperado.

– No soy partidaria de dejar escapar a alguien – sonrió Ameyuri.

– Yo podría encargarme rápidamente de este asunto si me lo permite – se interpuso Kushimaru Kuriarare, con esa tenebrosa máscara que cubría su rostro humano.

– Nadie va a moverse de la mansión – ordenó Zabuza – esperemos a que Minato salga del quirófano y a ver qué ocurre con Kakashi.

– Ese hombre ya está causando demasiados problemas – se quejó otro de sus compañeros – hace años perdimos a casi toda la manada, sólo quedamos unos pocos. Éramos los más temibles del condado y ahora míranos… lo mejor sería que le mordieras de una maldita vez o… matarle.

– ¡ _NADIE VA A TOCAR A MINATO NAMIKAZE_! – gritó el alfa enfadado, callando a toda su manada al instante – yo me ocuparé de él y será uno de los nuestros. Ahora cuéntame, ¿sabes quién lleva la investigación?

– Un tal… Senju. No estoy segura del nombre – respondió la mujer.

– ¿Tobirama? – preguntó Zabuza con un toque divertido en su rostro y al ver cómo la mujer asentía, echó a reír – las vueltas que da la vida. Kakashi va a estar retenido un buen rato. Quizá tengamos suerte y Minato salga antes del quirófano. Podría aprovechar mientras Kakashi está retenido y terminar el trabajo.

¡ _Minato Namikaze_! Sólo pensar en él iluminaba el rostro de Zabuza. Ese chico fue una brillante luz cuando pasaba una de las peores épocas de su vida. Él siempre tuvo una bondad innata, ese carácter por querer ayudar a todos. ¡ _No podía simplemente pasar página_! Ese chico tenía que ser suyo a cualquier coste.

***

_ **Flashback** _

_¡Odio! Cada sonido que llegaba a sus oídos le hacía sentir más y más odio. Rumores y cuchicheos. La gente pasaba por su lado susurrándose cosas los unos a los otros, ¡Como si él no pudiera oírlos!_

_– Mírale, se habrá vuelto a pelear – oía a dos chicas que se cambiaban de acera para no pasar junto a él._

_– Otra vez se ha metido en líos – un chico hablaba con su compañero mientras le miraban a cierta distancia._

_¡Los odiaba! Odiaba a todos los que iban a ese instituto. Su labio partido dolía como mil demonios. Esta vez, Danzo le había dado con todas sus fuerzas por haber bajado esa madrugada a la cocina a intentar comer algo. ¡Su alfa no tenía escrúpulos! Pero ya no era sólo él, su mejor amigo, Orochimaru, también estaba en una situación similar. Hoy, él iría solo al instituto, porque tras intentar comer algo tras varios días de intenso entrenamiento sin probar bocado, él se llevó un labio partido y múltiples moratones además de una costilla fracturada, pero Orochimaru… él se había partido la pierna._

_La excusa de Danzo fue que Orochimaru tenía un resfriado y no podría ir al instituto; él, en cambio, tuvo más suerte. No debía quedarse con ese sádico en la casa y podía moverse hasta el instituto. Sin embargo, debía aguantar esos rumores sobre que él era un pandillero más que se metía en problemas cada dos por tres. Por suerte su costilla, su labio y los moratones sanarían pronto._

_– Ey, ¿estás bien? – escuchó una dulce voz a su lado._

_Un adolescente se había detenido junto a él. Estaba de pie y sonreía. ¡Un humano! Un insignificante humano se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra a él. Podía degollarle en un instante y, sin embargo, se quedó absorto en sus preciosos ojos azules y su brillante sonrisa. Olía a preocupación._

_– Sí – respondió finalmente Zabuza._

_– Tienes un poco de sangre – susurró el chico, tomando asiento a su lado en el bordillo de la acera y dejando su mochila en el suelo -. ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo?_

_No respondió. Su primer instinto era el de un perro atemorizado, gruñir y tratar de alejarle, pero aun así, no fue capaz de hacerlo. Observó cómo sacaba una botella de agua de la mochila y mojaba un pañuelo. Lo acercó con suavidad hasta su rostro y con ligeros movimientos, lo movió sobre su hinchado labio. El pañuelo se llenó de rojo, pero el chico seguía sonriendo a su lado._

_– Ya está. ¿Te has caído? – preguntó pese a que todos los demás seguían cuchicheando como si se hubiera metido en peleas. Ese chico a su lado parecía no querer creer esos rumores._

_– Me he peleado con mi hermano – mintió Zabuza, pero creyendo que sería una excusa más razonable – pero ya hemos hecho las paces._

_– Suele pasar con los hermanos – sonrió el joven – pero la próxima vez, intentad no llegar tan lejos._

_¡Amable! Eso le pareció. Era un chico muy raro. Todos en ese instituto huían de él y, en cambio, aquel rubio se había acercado como si nada a ayudarle. ¿Qué le pasaba por la mente? Supo que debía darle las gracias, pero… por algún motivo, las palabras no salieron de su garganta. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente fuera amable con él._

_Su costilla tardó bastante más de lo esperado en recuperarse, eso hizo que no asistiera al instituto en todo el día. Sin embargo, pensó en el chico que le había ayudado. Le sonaba mucho y su aroma era… exquisito. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza pese a no tener constancia de él. Sí había olido su aroma otras veces, pero no le había prestado atención. ¡No se quedaba con el olor de todos los estudiantes!_

_Llegó al instituto pasada la hora del cierre. En esos instantes, daban comienzo las clases extraescolares. Los deportistas estaban terminando sus entrenamientos, las clases de repaso casi finalizaban, pero él… seguía el dulce aroma que esa mañana se había quedado grabado en sus orificios nasales. En un aula vacía, ese chico tocaba un clarinete y ¡tocaba realmente bien!_

_Permaneció sentado en las escaleras, viendo cómo tocaba desde la distancia y relajándose con el dulce sonido, hasta que una pelota de fútbol americano cruzó la ventana y le tiró el atril._

_– Lo siento._

_Una voz grave se disculpó al instante pero no fue eso lo que llamó la atención de Zabuza. Nunca había olido ese aroma. ¡Lo reconocería de haberlo hecho! Era un hombre-lobo, podía reconocerlo porque era igual que él. Ese chico debía ser nuevo en el instituto. Otro adolescente… quizá no, parecía algo más maduro pero los años pasaban con mayor lentitud para ellos, así que era posible que pudiera ser universitario aunque su apariencia física… fuera un adolescente de menor edad._

_– Lo siento de verdad, déjame ayudarte – susurró el joven, agachándose con rapidez para recoger el atril y las hojas que se le habían caído al chico._

_– No pasa nada – sonrió el rubio._

_– Lamento mucho esto, no sabía que las aulas de música estuvieran tan cerca del vestuario. Ahora entiendo por qué decían que no hiciéramos el bruto en el vestuario. Me llamo Kakashi Hatake – le tendió la mano pese a la sonrisa que Minato puso al escuchar lo del vestuario._

_– Minato Namikaze._

_– Minato… me gusta tu nombre. Yo… tengo que volver con el equipo, pero supongo que ya nos veremos por el instituto._

_¡Rabia! Eso corría por sus venas. Ese nuevo chico olía a adrenalina y feromonas. ¡Quería aparearse con ese chico! Le había gustado al primer contacto, lo sentía. Por suerte, se había marchado con rapidez y esperaba no tener que encontrarle de nuevo, aunque por cómo le había llamado la atención el rubio, era posible que volviera a intentar abordarle._

_***_

_Un mes, era el tiempo que había estado siguiendo a ese chico rubio. Deseaba acercarse a él y hablarle, pero sus dotes sociales no eran precisamente las mejores. Seguía allí sentado en el banco, comiendo en solitario y mirando desde la lejanía a Minato comer solo también. Él miraba un libro de apuntes y mordía sugerentemente una manzana. Por un instante, se relamió._

_– Ese chico te trae de cabeza – comentó un magullado Orochimaru que se sentaba a su lado – acabarás mal si sigues obsesionándote._

_– No estoy obsesionado._

_¡No dejaba de mirarle! Orochimaru sabía que Zabuza no cambiaría de idea, era incapaz de darse cuenta de esa obsesión que empezaba a consumirle._

_– Quiero poner el plan en marcha esta noche._

_– ¿Esta noche? – preguntó Zabuza, aunque sabía que en algún momento deberían hacerlo._

_¡No aguantaban más! Su alfa, siempre abusivo con ellos y con su reinado de terror… ¡Debía terminar! Durante mucho tiempo habían estado entrenando, practicando con sus sentidos, mejorando y haciéndose más fuertes para librarse de su tiranía. ¡Lo asesinarían! Eso es lo que harían para librarse finalmente de él. Los dos juntos podrían asesinar a su alfa y así, librarse de su yugo y formar sus propias manadas._

_– ¿Por qué hoy? – preguntó Zabuza._

_– Porque hoy es luna llena, nuestra fuerza aumentará._

_– También la suya._

_– No si lo debilitamos – le enseñó un frasquito con acónito – podemos meterlo en su bebida y…_

_– Lo olerá – comentó Zabuza._

_– No… la bebida que le daré será más fuerte que este olor. ¿Estás conmigo o no? – preguntó._

_– Claro que estoy contigo. Estoy harto de su maltrato._

_***_

_Aullidos se escuchaban por toda la ciudad, pero era algo normal en Twain Harte. Un pueblo rodeado de bosques siempre se llenaba de los ruidos de sus animales. Minato llegaba sobre las once del cine. Abría la puerta del vehículo en el que sus amigos le traían y, aun así, esperó en la acera a que se marchasen._

_Oculto en las sombras, Zabuza, lleno de sangre tras sentirse al fin libre al haber llevado a cabo su plan, miraba cómo Minato regresaba a su casa. Él siempre le protegería, pero sobre todo… esperaba la mejor ocasión, porque ahora que ya no tenía un alfa, Orochimaru crearía su propia manada y él… haría lo mismo. ¡Minato Namikaze sería su beta! Empezaría de cero y quería a ese chico a su lado._

_Desde donde estaba, podía oler el miedo recorriendo el cuerpo del rubio. Escuchaba los ruidos del bosque, se abrigaba mejor con la chaqueta y aceleró el paso hacia su casa atravesando el jardín. Sus padres hoy no estaba, en casa, trabajaban, así que era el mejor momento para morderle. Iba a salir, cuando la presencia de otro lobo se lo impidió. ¡Kakashi Hatake! Ese estudiante que llegó hacía unos meses, acababa de abalanzarse sobre el chico rubio, tirándole al césped y atacándole sin piedad... con cosquillas._

_Cuando Minato suplicó que parase porque le faltaba el aire de tanto reír, ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos con mucha intensidad, y poco a poco, los ojos de ambos bajaron hasta los labios del otro. ¿Desde cuándo esos dos eran tan cercanos? Aquello le sorprendió, pero más aún… le enfureció. ¡Nadie le quitaría a ese chico!_

_Zabuza casi podía palpar el deseo que los dos jóvenes desprendían y estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite para apartar a Kakashi de Minato, pero antes de que lo hiciera, fue el propio Kakashi quien se apartó del rubio y se levantó ofreciéndole una mano a Minato para ayudarle a ponerse en pie._

_– ¿Sabes que no deberías andar solo a estas horas? – preguntó Kakashi con una gran sonrisa, evidentemente, Zabuza entendió que era por la luna llena y estaría preocupado por él, pero Minato no sabía que era un hombre-lobo ni siquiera intuiría una historia así._

_– Estoy frente a mi casa. ¿Qué crees que podría ocurrirme? – preguntó._

_– Nunca se sabe, pero tienes suerte de que esté aquí para protegerte._

_– ¿Cómo ibas a protegerme? Eres un estudiante normal de instituto como yo._

_– Lo haría como fuera – fingió ser un estudiante más, aunque Zabuza sonrió por cómo le mentía. El aullido de un lobo a la lejanía hizo que Kakashi se tensase rompiendo el relajado ambiente que se había creado a su alrededor –. Entremos en casa, ¿vale? Hace un poco de frío – disimuló._

_Ambos se dirigieron hacia la casa del rubio caminando muy cerca. Zabuza apretó los puños con fuerza, conteniendo la rabia y entonces, otro aroma llegó a su nariz. Estaba a más distancia y quizá Kakashi no se había dado cuenta de él por estar centrado en Minato, pero tras una casa, otro chico observaba la escena. Uno adolescente con un peculiar color de ojos para ser un humano._

_**Fin del flashback.** _

***

– Tobirama – Kakashi pronunció su nombre con desdén.

– Inspector Senju para ti – corrigió el hombre de ojos marrones tirando a rojizos, un tono bastante inusual.

Tobirama se acercó al lado contrario de la mesa, frente a Kakashi, y se sentó en la silla a la vez que dejaba caer una carpeta sobre la dura superficie.

– Vaya, ¿inspector? Jamás me hubiera imaginado que acabarías formando parte de las fuerzas del orden – comentó Kakashi sin sentirse impresionado por el cargo que ostentaba el hombre frente a él –. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, no me extraña que hayas acabado aquí ya que te encantaba meter las narices donde no te llamaban – terminó la frase con reproche.

– Si te refieres a que siempre he tenido un olfato especial para saber cuando algo huele mal – le miró con intensidad – pues sí, es lógico que decidiera ganarme la vida desenmascarando a criminales y metiéndolos en la cárcel para que paguen por sus delitos.

Kakashi le devolvía la mirada intentando no reflejar emoción alguna, pese a parecerle curiosa la elección de palabras por parte de Tobirama, casi irónico en cierto modo, teniendo en cuenta lo que él era y las cualidades que poseía debido a ello. Sin embargo, no creía que Tobirama hubiese elegido esas palabras a propósito, más bien parecía una mordaz casualidad.

– Siempre supe que había algo raro en ti – Tobirama interrumpió los pensamientos del hombre-lobo – prácticamente desde que llegaste al instituto, intuí que no eras ese chico amable y, a veces, servicial que aparentabas ser sino que ocultabas algún secreto, uno oscuro.

Kakashi observó con curiosidad al detective cuando dijo el último comentario, aunque no soltó palabra alguna y trató de permanecer impasible porque no sabía con certeza a qué se refería exactamente. Antes de volver a encontrarse con ese hombre, habría dicho que estaba seguro al cien por cien de que nunca llegó a descubrir su secreto, pero tras ese comentario, no sabía qué pensar.

Mientras tanto, a la mente del detective acudió un recuerdo que jamás pudo olvidar y que siempre estaría grabado a fuego en su memoria.

_ **Flashback** _

_Un adolescente Tobirama salía malhumorado de casa con una gran bolsa negra en la mano._

_– Maldito Hashi, al final siempre acaba librándose de tirar la apestosa basura – se quejaba mientras cruzaba el camino de entrada a la propiedad._

_Al llegar al contenedor que había en la acera frente a la vivienda, levantó la tapa y metió la bolsa de basura en su interior. Mientras cerraba la tapadera, un movimiento al otro lado de la carretera llamó su atención. Una figura se acercaba calle abajo. A Tobirama le extrañó que alguien anduviera por la calle a esas horas, pero tampoco era algo tan inusual como para preocuparse, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó hasta que la luz de una de las farolas iluminó a aquella figura._

_Reconoció a ese joven que se había mudado hacía poco tiempo a una casa situada un poco más abajo de la suya pero en la acera de enfrente, junto a su familia, o eso suponía porque físicamente ninguno se parecía entre sí. Sin embargo, no le reconoció solamente de eso, sino también del instituto. Era el chico nuevo, ése del que todos hablaban y que tenía a todo el mundo embelesado, desde alumnos a profesores, lo cual le ponía de los nervios._

_No entendía qué le veían. ¿Qué tenía de especial ese chico para haberse ganado a todos en tan poco tiempo? Nada, eso tenía, absolutamente nada. Solamente fingía ser un buen chico, podía notar desde lejos que quería encajar y ganarse el favor de la gente, seguramente para inflar su ego y sentirse superior a los demás._

_Tobirama le observaba con rabia mientras Kakashi seguía caminando a paso rápido por la calle hacia su casa, pero todo ese enojo rápidamente pasó a convertirse en auténtico miedo cuando Kakashi se paró delante de su propia casa y pudo observarle de más cerca._

_Aquella mirada dura y llena de frialdad le habían dejado paralizado. Esos ojos eran peligrosos, podía notarlo, tenía la completa certeza de que nadie en su sano juicio querría que esos ojos se posasen sobre uno mismo, no si no quería atenerse a las terribles consecuencias._

_Aunque aquello no fue lo que más aterrorizó al adolescente, sino toda esa sangre que impregnaba la ropa de Kakashi y, sobre todo, la manera en que se limpiaba la sangre de alrededor de su boca como si se tratase de una simple mancha de salsa de tomate._

_Tobirama podía notar que su corazón latía desenfrenado debido al miedo que le invadía. Quería salir huyendo y refugiarse en su casa, pero al mismo tiempo, temía moverse por si eso llamaba la atención del otro chico e iba a por él por haber presenciado algo que seguramente Kakashi no querría que nadie viera. Por eso mismo, se quedó muy quieto intentando pasar desapercibido en medio de la oscuridad de la noche; sin embargo, parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado en ese instante._

_Lo que más temía se hizo realidad cuando vio que Kakashi comenzaba a girar la cabeza hacia donde estaba como si hubiese notado su presencia, por lo que instintivamente, Tobirama se agachó detrás del contenedor suplicando para que el tamaño del objeto y la poca visibilidad nocturna fueran suficiente para evitar que aquel peligroso adolescente le detectase, fuera hacia él y le diera una paliza como había tenido que darle a otra persona como para tener sangre en la ropa._

_Tobirama se mantuvo escondido en aquella posición, intentando apenas respirar y controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, con los párpados fuertemente apretados. Pasados unos minutos, al no oír pasos acercándose a él, se atrevió a asomarse ligeramente por un lateral del cubo de basura._

_Su corazón desbocado se tranquilizó un poco al comprobar que al otro lado de la calle no había nadie. Se asomó un poco más para asegurarse de que Kakashi no le esperaba en otro sitio, pero el adolescente había desaparecido, seguramente se había metido en su casa al creer que estaba solo en la calle y nadie le había visto cubierto de sangre que no era suya._

_El cuerpo de Tobirama no pudo aguantar más y cayó al suelo incapaz de sostener su propio peso por más tiempo. Volviendo a llenar sus pulmones con aire, el adolescente no pudo evitar pensar que su instinto sobre ese chico no había errado, pero jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera ser un sociópata o un psicópata, porque una de las dos opciones o ambas debía ser como para actuar con tanta frialdad y limpiarse sangre ajena del rostro con esa indiferencia._

_**Fin del flashback.** _

A partir de ese momento, Tobirama se propuso averiguar qué era lo que ocultaba Kakashi, si era un pandillero o estaba involucrado en algo más grave, y desenmascararle ante todo el mundo. Por supuesto, no fue la idea inicial por el miedo que tenía, pero acabó convenciéndose de que era el único que podía hacer algo y advertir a los demás del peligro que podía suponer Kakashi porque nadie más había presenciado lo que él, y seguramente nadie más lo haría, puesto que Kakashi fingía muy bien y suponía que sería muy cauteloso para evitar ser descubierto. Por eso, desde ese día, se dedicó a seguirle y a espiarle con tal de conseguir su objetivo.

– Siempre supe que usabas una máscara ante todo el mundo, que no eras tan bueno como aparentabas, que había algo retorcido en tu interior y por fin te voy a desenmascarar – Tobirama sonrió triunfalmente mientras abría la carpeta e iba sacando foto tras foto de su interior.

Kakashi observó las imágenes sin saber qué quería mostrarle ni a qué se refería hasta que se percató de que se trataba de fotografías de la escena del crimen, concretamente diversas imágenes del cuerpo sin vida de Kushina. No pudo soportar ver a su amiga en aquel estado y apartó la mirada de inmediato sintiendo que se le revolvía el estómago. Pese a haber visto cosas peores, no era lo mismo cuando se trataba de una persona tan cercana y querida como había sido la pelirroja.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ahora la culpa te reconcome? – preguntó Tobirama con sarcasmo tras no pasarle desapercibido aquel gesto por parte de Kakashi.

– ¿Culpa? – le devolvió la pregunta mirando a la cara del detective con una mezcla de incredulidad y cólera.

– No hace falta que finjas delante de mí, recuerda que a mí no me engañas con tu falso remordimiento. Tú has hecho esto – señaló las fotografías repartidas por la mesa, pero Kakashi no las miró, sino que fijó su vista en el rostro de Tobirama –. Reconócelo y ahorra a su familia y amigos un dolor innecesario alargando más de lo debido la investigación.

– Yo no he sido – le espetó con rabia –. Ni siquiera estaba allí cuando pasó.

Tobirama se reclinó en su asiento y dedicó unos segundos a analizar a quien consideraba el principal sospechoso de aquel caso.

– De acuerdo, te seguiré el juego – soltó –. ¿Dónde te encontrabas cuando ocurrieron los hechos?

– En casa – le respondió.

– ¿Había alguien más contigo que pueda corroborar tu versión? – siguió interrogando mientras apuntaba notas en un pequeño bloc.

– No, estaba solo.

Los labios de Tobirama se curvaron ligeramente de satisfacción al escuchar que no tenía una coartada sólida. Kakashi se imaginó lo que pasaba por la mente del detective, por lo que decidió borrarle aquella irritable sonrisa de su cara.

– Pero llamé a Minato y estuve hablando por teléfono.

Kakashi tuvo la tentación de sonreír al ver que el gesto de Tobirama cambiaba a uno de molestia durante un segundo, mientras elevaba la vista del bloc de notas para mirarle.

– Muy conveniente usar como coartada a alguien que se encuentra en una mesa de operaciones batiéndose entre la vida y la muerte – le soltó Tobirama.

La furia recorrió el cuerpo del hombre-lobo con una fuerza apoteósica al escuchar no sólo la insinuación de Tobirama, sino al recordar el estado en que se hallaba el amor de su vida en esos instantes por culpa de Zabuza, mientras él estaba ahí encerrado sin poder estar al lado del rubio.

– Supongo que la policía tiene los medios necesarios para pedir el registro de llamadas de mi móvil y también para saber mi localización en ese momento – argumentó Kakashi.

El detective no mostró frustración alguna ante la situación, sino todo lo contrario, usó aquello a su favor jugándosela a una corazonada que tenía.

– Efectivamente, disponemos de los medios necesarios para corroborar esos datos, pero no es algo que hagamos en unos minutos, lleva su tiempo. Aunque si quieres acelerar un poco el proceso, siempre podrías dejarme tu móvil para comprobar la hora en que se realizó dicha llamada y ver si coincide con la hora en que ocurrieron los hechos – propuso Tobirama extendiendo la mano.

El ceño fruncido del sospechoso le dio a entender que su intuición era acertada. Cuando habían ido a buscarlo al hospital, se había fijado en que no se marcaba ningún bulto en los bolsillos del pantalón de Kakashi en forma rectangular ni tampoco llevaba una chaqueta donde pudiera guardar su teléfono, por lo que no debería llevarlo encima.

– No lo tengo aquí ahora, me lo dejé en casa de Minato cuando salí corriendo para llevarle al hospital, pero un amigo lo recogió y es quien lo tiene ahora – explicó intuyendo que Tobirama iba a usar aquella información a su favor.

– De nuevo, muy conveniente. ¿Y quién no me dice a mí que el teléfono se lo diste a ese amigo antes de cometer el asesino de Kushina Uzumaki y el ataque a Minato Namikaze para que dicho amigo llamase a la víctima desde tu casa haciéndose pasar por ti, para crearte una coartada que nosotros pudiéramos verificar y así descartarte como sospechoso?

– Porque no es así como pasó. Estaba en casa y llamé a Minato y...

– ¿Y por qué lo llamaste a esas horas? – indagó Tobirama.

– ¿Acaso importa? – contestó Kakashi reacio a contarle el motivo de su llamada, pero de inmediato supo que había cometido un error, porque eso sólo despertó el interés del otro hombre.

– En una investigación, sobre todo de homicidio, toda información puede ser relevante, así que, dime, ¿por qué lo llamaste?

Kakashi frunció el ceño y tuvo que controlarse para no elevar la voz ni decir algo ofensivo contra Tobirama, ya que sólo empeoraría la situación.

– Hoy era su aniversario con Kushina y quise felicitarles – le mintió. No iba a revelarle que estaba rememorando su pasado con Minato y quería escuchar su voz.

– ¿Y justo a esa hora? ¿No tuviste otro momento en todo el día para hacerlo?

– No, yo estaba ocupado y pensé que ellos también lo estarían entre el trabajo y los preparativos para la celebración de ese día tan especial – contestó a la defensiva.

Tobirama le observó durante unos segundos como evaluando si le decía la verdad o le mentía, y después agachó la cabeza para apuntar algo en su pequeña libreta. Kakashi aprovechó ese momento para seguir explicando lo que había pasado antes de que Tobirama pudiera tergiversar sus palabras.

– Después de felicitarle, comenzamos a hablar de cómo nos había ido el día, pero al poco tiempo, Minato dejó de responder pese a que la llamada continuaba y, a continuación, escuché un golpe y... – Kakashi se puso tenso y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar aquel momento. Era como si estuviera de nuevo escuchando todo. – Y... entonces escuché una respiración que...

– ¿Que qué? – el policía le instó a que continuase al ver que se había quedado callado y con la mirada perdida.

– Había alguien más con Minato. Ésa no era su respiración.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Algo como eso no es fácil de reconocer – preguntó perspicaz.

– Para mí, lo es porque es mi amigo y le conozco desde hace muchos años.

– Ya, le conoces muy bien – comentó como si nada Tobirama, aunque había algo en el tono que había empleado que no gustó a Kakashi.

– Me preocupé tras escuchar todo eso y fui de inmediato a su casa para comprobar que estaba bien – continuó su relato ignorando el comentario del detective –. Al llegar, vi a Minato malherido y a Kurenai tratando de detener la hemorragia. Entonces...

– Así que conoces a los testigos – interrumpió Tobirama.

– Sí, son amigos míos y de... Minato y Kushina – aclaró con tristeza.

– ¿Y no te parece extraño que todos tus amigos estuvieran allí justo en ese instante en la casa de las víctimas?

– Como ya he dicho, era el aniversario de Kushina y Minato, es posible que fueran a felicitarlos – se inventó.

– ¿Todos a la vez? ¿Y tenían que ir a verles e interrumpir alguna celebración privada todos juntos? ¿Acaso os pusisteis de acuerdo para hacerles una visita? – preguntó con clara sospecha, porque todo aquello olía a chamusquina.

– No nos pusimos de acuerdo, existen las casualidades. Además, es lo que creo, no sé con certeza por qué estaban allí, pero es la única explicación lógica que se me ocurre.

– Bueno, a mí se me ocurren otras – dijo Tobirama.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuáles? – Kakashi comenzó a perder la paciencia con las indirectas que lanzaba el policía.

– El que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo – le advirtió con seriedad, aunque al segundo siguiente usó un tono más burlesco –. pero no te preocupes, ya compartiré mis teorías a su debido tiempo. Lo que me gustaría saber es si no tienes nada que esconder y no estás involucrado de ninguna manera en el asesinato de Kushina ni el ataque a Minato, ¿por qué huiste?

Kakashi le observó confuso. No sabía a qué se refería. Él no había huido de nada.

– ¿Huir? – preguntó desconcertado.

– Saliste corriendo de la escena del crimen en tu coche, ¿no es cierto?

La boca del alfa se entreabrió de lo anonadado que se había quedado ante el comentario tan ridículo.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó incrédulo.

Tobirama debía estar tomándole el pelo o era algún tipo de estrategia como para sugerir algo tan absurdo, pero al ver que el inspector no cambiaba el gesto de su rostro supo que no estaba bromeando.

– ¿De verdad estás diciendo que llevar a Minato al hospital para salvarle la vida es huir de la escena del crimen? No tiene ningún sentido.

– No era necesario, la ayuda estaba en camino.

– ¿Que no...? ¿Que no era necesario? – Kakashi balbuceaba sin dar crédito a lo que oía, pero pronto esa estupefacción pasó a convertirse en rabia –. ¡Se estaba muriendo y la ambulancia iba a tardar veinte putos minutos! ¡Minato no tenía tanto tiempo! – acabó explotando dando un golpe con ambas manos sobre la mesa mientras se ponía de pie y se inclinaba amenazadoramente sobre Tobirama.

El susodicho sonrió satisfecho al haber conseguido alterar de aquella manera a Kakashi. Por fin estaba demostrando su verdadero rostro y la violencia que guardaba en su interior.

– Termina lo que pensabas hacer o siéntate. Aunque te recuerdo que agredir a un agente de policía es un delito y no creo que te convenga empeorar más tu situación – le dijo con sorna.

Kakashi quería estrellar su puño contra aquel rostro y borrarle aquella estúpida sonrisa de un golpe, pero se contuvo porque quería salir cuanto antes de allí y volver al hospital junto a Minato y Naruto, por lo que volvió a ocupar su asiento mientras apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza.

– No huí – repitió con malhumor.

– Entonces, quizás querías asegurarte si Minato había logrado verte mientras le atacabas y podía identificarte – propuso una teoría alternativa.

– Eso es una locura. Jamás le haría daño a Minato – le contestó con firmeza.

– ¿Y a Kushina?

– Tampoco – respondió con el mismo tono.

– Por supuesto.

– ¿Por qué querría hacerle daño? No tiene sentido.

– No sé, quizás para poder quitarte la competencia del medio.

– ¿Qué? – murmuró sorprendido.

– Sé que Minato y tú fuisteis pareja en el pasado.

Aquella declaración dejó perplejo a Kakashi. Pocas personas sabían de eso pues siempre trataron de mantenerlo en secreto cuando salían para evitar poner en peligro al rubio, y después, para evitar situaciones incómodas. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía? Entonces, el alfa recordó que Tobirama siempre iba detrás de él y le perseguía como si fuese su sombra, al menos hasta que conseguía darle esquinazo; sin embargo, seguramente en algún momento en que se descuidó, tuvo que verle con Minato en actitud cariñosa.

– Creo que ya es hora de compartir mi teoría con el resto de la clase – aprovechó que Kakashi se encontraba con la guardia baja para contarle lo que creía que había pasado teniendo en cuenta los datos reunidos hasta el momento, y conseguir que admitiera los hechos –. Nunca pudiste superar a Minato y siempre quisiste volver con él, pero había un problema: él amaba a Kushina. Seguro que durante un tiempo, te convenciste de que era lo mejor y que sólo querías su felicidad, aunque no fuiste capaz de alejarte del todo de él y te quedaste cerca como su amigo con la esperanza de que algún día estaríais juntos de nuevo. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba y Minato no parecía querer cambiar de idea, lo cual, poco a poco, te iba enfureciendo, hasta que esta noche, el día de su aniversario, no pudiste más y quisiste quitar de tu camino el único obstáculo que te impedía estar con tu obsesión: Kushina.

Kakashi observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos cómo Tobirama relataba una historia retorcida que no tenía nada que ver con la realidad.

– Su asesinato estaba planificado, aunque no estoy seguro de si también era tu intención acabar con la vida de Minato o simplemente te pilló en el acto y quiso detenerte, saliendo herido en el proceso. Lo que sí sé es que le diste tu teléfono a un amigo para que le llamase desde tu casa y así crearte una coartada, aunque al no haberte salido todo como tenías planeado, tuviste que improvisar: avisaste a tus amigos para que fueran allí y así te cubrieran las espaldas mientras llevabas a Minato al hospital por ti mismo para despistar a la policía y/o eliminar alguna prueba que te implicase y averiguar cuánto sabía Minato.

– Te equivocas. Ya he dicho que jamás le haría daño a ninguno de los dos. Sólo estás tergiversando los hechos a tu antojo para que encajen con tu idea porque siempre me has odiado y te dejas guiar por ese antiguo rencor en vez de ver la verdad – le dijo con rabia.

Tobirama se inclinó en el respaldo de la silla y observó el crispado rostro de Kakashi. Sabía que se estaba conteniendo pero que le faltaba muy poco para estallar, solamente necesitaba un incentivo para lograrlo y sabía perfectamente cuál era el punto débil de ese hombre.

– ¿Sabes? Generalmente, en los casos de agresión u homicidio de un marido o una esposa, la primera persona que se investiga y suele ser el primer sospechoso suele ser el cónyuge – relató como si fueran dos amigos de toda la vida charlando de cosas triviales –. En este caso, como el cónyuge también había salido herido, no se le ha considerado sospechoso sino víctima, pero... – a Kakashi no le gustaba por dónde iban los tiros – quizás lo hemos descartado demasiado rápido.

– ¿Qué estás insinuando? – preguntó Kakashi con los dientes apretados por la rabia que le invadía y que le estaba costando dominar.

– Que es posible que Minato y tú planearais el asesinato de Kushina. Quizás te convenció para que le quitases la vida y le hirieses haciéndolo pasar todo por el ataque de un animal salvaje para que no sospecharan de él y así poder estar juntos o... es posible que el mismo Minato la matara y tú fueras su cómplice en todo esto.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La rabia que había estado intentando mantener a raya salió a flote sin control alguno. Kakashi saltó por encima de la mesa y se abalanzó sobre Tobirama agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa y empujándolo contra el espejo falso.

– ¡Minato jamás haría algo así! ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que él sería capaz de hacer algo tan atroz? ¡Minato amaba a su esposa!

Tobirama sonrió con prepotencia antes de deshacerse del agarre de Kakashi y le daba la vuelta al alfa estampando la cara de éste contra la dura mesa mientras le ponía las esposas.

– Kakashi Hatake, quedas arrestado por agredir a un oficial de policía...

Cuando terminó de leerle sus derechos, Kakashi, al saber que había metido la pata por haber caído en su juego, solamente pronunció una palabra.

– Abogado.

Al decir la palabra mágica, Tobirama supo que debía dar por terminada la conversación por el momento, pero eso no disminuyó su buen humor.

– Ponte cómodo, no vas a salir de aquí en un tiempo – dijo Tobirama antes de salir de la sala de interrogatorios.

  
  



	29. Cal y arena

Kakashi se encontraba sentado en la silla donde había aguantado el interrogatorio de Tobirama y sus acusaciones hacia él y hacia el propio Minato. Tenía los codos apoyados sobre la mesa metálica con la cabeza entre sus brazos mientras sus manos esposadas se agarraban al pelo con frustración.

El alfa se maldecía internamente por haber caído finalmente ante la trampa de Tobirama. Se había dado cuenta de la intención del policía bastante temprano y había hecho todo lo posible por no alterarse, sin embargo le había sido muy difícil en varias ocasiones, pero cuando acusó a Minato de...

No podía ni acabar su propio pensamiento. Era algo inconcebible para quien conociese al rubio, pues todo el mundo sabía que no sólo tenía un gran corazón que le impedía herir a cualquier ser vivo, y mucho menos a un ser humano; sino que amaba y respetaba a Kushina, por lo que jamás habría sido capaz de hacer algo tan horrible como Tobirama había dicho.

Sacó la cabeza del refugio de sus brazos cuando oyó que la puerta se abría y giró el rostro para ver de quién se trataba. Pudo ver cómo entraba una mujer con un maletín grande, una cámara profesional de fotografía colgada del cuello y una bolsa en la otra mano, seguida de un policía con uniforme.

– Necesito que le quites las esposas – se dirigió la mujer al policía mientras dejaba todo su equipo sobre la mesa, abría aquel maletín, sacaba unos guantes y se los ponía.

El agente se acercó hasta Kakashi y le quitó las esposas. En cuanto Kakashi tuvo las manos libres, no pudo evitar masajearse las muñecas. Tobirama le había apretado más de la cuenta las esposas, seguramente con la intención de hacerle daño, pero Kakashi no le dio el gusto de quejarse.

Al ver que aquella mujer sacaba una especie de bastoncillo largo protegido con una capucha de plástico, supo que pertenecía a la policía científica y venía a recoger muestras de todo tipo para compararlas con las pruebas encontradas en la escena del crimen.

– Abra la boca, por favor – le pidió la científica.

Kakashi no se opuso. Sabía que lo mejor era colaborar, sobre todo para que pudieran analizar su adn cuanto antes y así comprobar que él no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de Kushina ni con la agresión a Minato.

Después de tomarle una muestra de saliva, aquella mujer le tomó una fotografía a sus manos y raspó debajo de las uñas guardando lo que caía en un pequeño sobre de papel marrón. Kakashi intuía que lo hacía para saber si encontraba restos de la piel de Minato o Kushina que se pudieran haber quedado al atacarles, pero sabía que no iba a encontrar nada de eso. Aunque sí sabía que era posible que pudiera encontrar sangre del rubio de cuando había intentado taponar su herida.

La científica siguió procesando y tomando todo tipo de muestras y pruebas que consideraba necesarias para la investigación, hasta que tras guardar el último sobre etiquetado, le pasó unas prendas naranjas: un uniforme carcelario.

– Necesito toda la ropa que llevas. Y las botas también – añadió posando sobre la mesa un calzado blanco.

Kakashi frunció el ceño. No le agradaba quedarse casi desnudo frente a unos desconocidos, pero no dijo nada. Quería salir cuanto antes de allí para poder estar con Minato y sabía que querían analizar los patrones de la sangre en su ropa para ver si se correspondían con las salpicaduras que habría dejado la sangre de Kushina y Minato si él hubiese sido su atacante, pero como no era así, al final comprobarían que se había manchado tratando de detener la hemorragia de Minato.

Mientras se desnudaba, la mujer miraba con detenimiento los brazos, pecho y piernas de Kakashi con la cámara preparada, buscando cualquier herida o hematoma que le hubiesen dejado Kushina o Minato al defenderse, pero la piel de Kakashi estaba blanca y sin ningún tipo de marca que indicara que había estado involucrado en una pelea esa noche. Dejó la cámara sobre la mesa, guardó toda la vestimenta de Kakashi en diferentes bolsas y las etiquetó.

Una vez Kakashi se vistió con el uniforme naranja, tomó asiento de nuevo y se dejó tomar las huellas.

– Ya tengo todo lo que necesitaba – se dirigió la científica al policía mientras recogía y guardaba todo el material usado y las muestras tomadas en el maletín, y lo que no cabía, en la bolsa que había traído con ella.

Kakashi pensó que el policía le pondría las esposas de nuevo, pero no lo hizo, sino que tanto él como su acompañante salieron por la puerta dejándolo solo en aquella sala de interrogatorios. Quizás creían que no suponía un peligro ya que estaba rodeado de policías y en la estancia no había nada que pudiera usar como arma contra los demás o contra sí mismo.

***

Pese a estar sentado frente al capitán en el despacho de éste, Tobirama no podía evitar sonreír con satisfacción y triunfo. El capitán le observó con seriedad.

– ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? – le preguntó.

– ¿No es evidente? Porque no sólo he cerrado un caso en tiempo récord sino que por fin he atrapado a Kakashi y ahora todo el mundo sabrá que nunca fue el estudiante ni el ciudadano ejemplar que fingía ser.

El hombre frente al detective le miró con preocupación.

– Tobir...

– No, Hashi, no – interrumpió a su hermano y capitán de la policía de Twain Harte, Hashirama Senju –. Conozco esa mirada, es la misma que me ponías cuando éramos jóvenes y te contaba lo que averiguaba sobre Kakashi...

– Persiguiéndolo a todas partes – recalcó su hermano mayor ganándose una mirada enfurecida por parte del más joven de los Senju.

– No voy a dejar que me estropees este momento de gloria, un momento que sabes que llevo esperando años.

– Tobi, el caso no está cerrado ni has demostrado nada – le dijo con calma pero con tono duro.

– ¿Cómo que no? No estabas ahí mientras lo interrogaba, te aseguro que es culpable. Él ha matado a esa mujer para poder estar con su antiguo amante, aunque aún no sé si ha actuado solo o ambos lo habían planeado. Eso sí te reconozco que aún tengo que averiguarlo.

– He visto el interrogatorio desde el otro lado del espejo. No tienes pruebas que sostengan ninguna de tus teorías. Kakashi tenía razón en lo que ha dicho.

– ¿El qué? – le soltó Tobirama malhumorado.

– Has usado ciertos datos para adaptarlos a tu teoría. No estás siendo nada objetivo, sólo te estás dejando llevar por esa obsesión que siempre has tenido con él.

– ¿Que no estoy siendo...? – balbuceó perplejo –. ¿Que no estoy siendo objetivo? – se levantó enfadado –. Ha sido él, tiene un motivo, acceso y oportunidad. ¿Qué más necesitas? ¡Si hasta está cubierto de sangre!

– Por haber socorrido a una de las víctimas – el capitán alzó la voz con dureza.

– Eso es lo que dice él – le rebatió.

– Eso es lo que dicen los testigos.

– Los testigos se pueden equivocar o, en este caso, seguro que mienten. Son amigos de Kakashi, así que seguro que mentirían por él y le encubrirían – Tobirama seguía empecinado en su idea.

– ¿También la trabajadora del 911 que contestó la llamada de Kakashi? ¿También miente ella? – le espetó Hashirama.

Ante aquello, Tobirama frunció el ceño y apretó los labios porque sabía que era imposible que ella mintiera. Ahora que estaba un poco más calmado, volvió a tomar asiento.

– No, no miente – admitió, aunque no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente – pero eso no significa que no fuera parte del plan de Kakashi para hacer creer a todos que no estaba implicado.

Hashirama sabía que su hermano siempre había sido terco, y en ciertos momentos, eso era un punto a su favor. Sin embargo, nunca se había obstinado de tal manera como para perder de vista su objetividad e imparcialidad como detective, pero claro, siempre perdía la razón cuando se trataba de Kakashi, pese a haber pasado muchos años desde que terminaron el instituto y sus caminos se separaron.

Creía que Tobirama había dejado en el pasado sus rencillas, pero parecía que sólo necesitaba una pequeña chispa para que todo estallara en llamas y volviera a ser aquel adolescente que prácticamente acosaba a Kakashi para descubrir una verdad que solamente su hermano veía. Así que no le quedaba más remedio que pararle los pies a su hermano antes de que se metiera en un lío.

– Si no puedes actuar con profesionalidad y esperar a tener pruebas físicas irrefutables con las que puedas acusar a Kakashi de asesinato, te tendré que apartar del caso – le dijo.

– ¡¿Qué?! No puedes hacer eso – se puso de pie otra vez enfadado, apoyando las palmas de las manos sobre el escritorio.

– Claro que puedo, soy tu capitán – le recordó la cadena de mando – así que más te vale controlarte o no sólo acabarás apartado del caso, sino suspendido.

Tobirama miró incrédulo a su hermano. No podía estar hablando en serio, pero por la expresión que tenía, sí lo hacía. Frustrado, volvió a tomar asiento.

– De acuerdo, me comportaré y te demostraré que tengo razón. Por suerte, al haberle detenido por otro cargo, me permite tener más tiempo para conseguirte todas las pruebas que necesites. ¿Y quién sabe? Quizás no aguante con la culpa y acabe confesando antes.

– Esa detención no se va a sostener por mucho tiempo y lo sabes. Le has estado provocando durante todo el interrogatorio, sabiendo que acaba de pasar por un trauma, ha perdido a una amiga y otra persona importante para él estás al borde de la muerte, por lo que su estado mental no es el mejor. Además, ni siquiera te ha pegado.

– Por mucho menos hemos detenido a otras personas por agredir a alguien del cuerpo.

– Y la mayoría se han desestimado y han salido libres – le recordó –. En cuanto llegue su abogado, conseguirá que esa detención no tenga ninguna validez.

El detective sabía que Hashirama tenía razón, pero eso no significaba que fuera a dársela.

– Pues entonces tendré que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo – comentó poniéndose de pie para marcharse.

Justo en ese instante, tocaron a la puerta. El capitán dio permiso para que la persona al otro lado pasara.

– Capitán Senju, un tal Iruka Umino está fuera esperando y dice ser el abogado de Kakashi Hatake – le informó una oficial.

En ese instante, ambos hermanos se miraron entre sí: Hashirama con expresión de “te lo dije”, y Tobirama con fastidio.

– Parece que ese tiempo está a punto de agotarse – le dijo y solamente se ganó un gruñido por parte de Tobirama –. Vamos – dijo abandonando su cómodo sillón – no queremos que crea que no le dejamos ver a su cliente.

Los tres policías salieron del despacho y los hermanos se dejaron guiar por la oficial hasta estar frente a un hombre de mediana edad, con el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta y una larga cicatriz sobre la nariz.

– Hola, soy Hashirama Senju, capitán de la policía y éste es el inspector Tobirama Senju, es quien lleva la investigación del homicidio de Kushina Uzumaki e intento de asesinato de Minato Namikaze – se presentó a él y a su hermano.

– Iruka Umino, abogado de Kakashi Hatake – les dio la mano a ambos policías –. Me gustaría saber por qué han traído a mi cliente para interrogarlo sin mi presencia.

Hashirama abrió la boca para darle una explicación al abogado, pero antes de que algún sonido saliera de su boca, Tobirama ya se le había adelantado.

– Como usted sabrá, en cualquier investigación es primordial el tiempo, para recoger muestras que se puedan degradar e impedir atrapar al o a los culpables, hablar con testigos y personas de interés antes de que olviden detalles o, en caso de ser cómplices, de que puedan eliminar pruebas o pactar versiones. Por lo que no quisimos perder tiempo y fuimos a por el sospechoso principal antes de que pudiera hacer algo para obstruir la investigación, y así darle paz a la familia de las víctimas.

Iruka sintió ira recorrer su interior. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a hablar sobre darle paz a la familia de las víctimas cuando se notaba a leguas que ése no era el verdadero motivo para haber traído a Kakashi aquí bajo falsas premisas? Él mismo era parte de esa familia y no le traía ninguna paz saber que estaban perdiendo el tiempo con la persona equivocada en vez de ir a por el verdadero culpable, pese a saber que sería algo casi imposible teniendo en cuenta que Zabuza era un hombre-lobo.

A pesar de la rabia que sentía, mantuvo la compostura y no mostró ningún signo de ello.

– ¿Acaso se le informó de que le consideraban sospechoso y, por tanto, de que se trataba de un interrogatorio, no de una entrevista normal a un testigo, y de que tenía derecho a que su abogado, es decir, yo, estuviese presente?

Hashirama miró a Tobirama y supo de inmediato que no había sido así. Iruka no pasó por alto ese detalle.

– Ya veo que no. Al menos podrán decirme qué evidencias tienen para considerar a mi cliente como sospechoso principal en la etapa inicial de la investigación, ¿no?

– De momento, sólo tenemos pruebas circunstanciales, pero no son tan insignificantes como para no tenerlas en cuenta, por lo que el inspector Senju quiso hablar con el señor Hatake para aclarar dudas – habló Hashirama antes de que Tobirama dijera algo que pudiera agravar la situación y meterle en un lío.

– Pues como no tienen nada contundente contra mi cliente, exijo que le dejen en libertad de inmediato, y si encuentran algo de peso contra él, contacten conmigo y no traten de engañar a mi cliente de nuevo – pidió Iruka.

– Lo siento, pero no puede marcharse. Kakashi está detenido – dijo con rapidez Tobirama dejando escapar cierta arrogancia en su tono sin darse cuenta.

– ¿Cómo puede ser si todo lo que tienen contra él es circunstancial? Saben que en cuanto haga una llamada al juez de guardia, ordenará que se retiren los cargos de inmediato.

– No se le ha detenido por el cargo de asesinato – contestó Hashirama.

– ¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿cuáles son los cargos contra mi cliente para que se haya procedido a su arresto?

– Agresión hacia un agente de policía – contestó de inmediato Tobirama.

Iruka fingió desconcierto pese a conocer el cargo de agresión por el que habían detenido a Kakashi, ya que éste le había explicado brevemente su situación en los pocos minutos que le habían dejado para llamar a su abogado, pero quería tantear el terreno y los enemigos contra los que se enfrentaba viendo sus reacciones.

– ¿Agresión? Eso no es propio de mi cliente, así que me gustaría saber a quién ha agredido supuestamente y hablar con esa persona – siguió fingiendo no tener ni idea del tema.

– Quizás no conozca tan bien a su cliente, tiene una vena violenta que oculta muy bien – soltó sin pensar Tobirama.

– Tobirama – le advirtió su hermano, pero éste le ignoró.

– Y ha sido a mí a quien ha agredido – concluyó.

– Pues no parece muy malherido – le comentó mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

– Bueno, no me ha golpeado en la cara – dijo.

Y era cierto, por lo que ese abogado no podía acusarle de mentir, pese a que su hermano estuviera en desacuerdo por la dura mirada que dirigía hacia él.

– Entonces me gustaría ver el vídeo del interrogatorio para ver dicha agresión – argumentó Iruka sabiendo que así desbarataría toda esa pantomima.

Antes de que Tobirama pudiera decir algo que le pusiera en peor situación, alguien le llamó. Era otro policía con uniforme y parecía llevar un informe en sus manos.

– Si me disculpáis – dijo antes de acercarse a Gregson.

– Ya ha llegado el examen preliminar del cuerpo de la víctima de esta noche – le informó.

Tanto Iruka como Hashirama escucharon aquellas palabras y centraron toda su atención en aquella escena.

– Y también han llegado algunos resultados de las huellas encontradas en la escena del crimen – añadió Gregson entregándole a Tobirama dos delgadas carpetas.

El detective cogió las carpetas con rapidez, mostrando una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba convencido de que ahí se encontraban las pruebas que necesitaba para hacer callar a ese abogado y meter entre rejas a Kakashi para el resto de su vida.

Abrió la primera carpeta y sus ojos se movieron con rapidez de un lado a otro leyendo lo que ponía. Conforme lo hacía, su sonrisa fue desapareciendo. Después, pasó al siguiente informe, repitiendo la misma acción y poco a poco su ceño se fue frunciendo con intensidad.

De repente, levantó su rostro de los papeles y la centró en Gregson con una furia horrible como si él tuviese la culpa de lo que acababa de leer.

– Esto no está bien, te has tenido que equivocar de informes – le acusó sacudiendo las carpetas delante de la cara del policía.

– No, no, son los correctos – le contestó nervioso y confundido ante la reacción de su superior. Nunca le había visto así.

– Pues entonces en el laboratorio han metido la pata, han contaminado las muestras o se han confundido al etiquetarlas – seguía tratando de encontrar culpables.

– No lo creo, señor, son muy cuidadosos y siguen el protocolo para evitar precisamente eso – le tembló ligeramente la voz.

– ¡Alguien ha cometido un error y te aseguro que no he sido yo! ¡Esto no está bien!

– ¡Inspector Senju, ya basta! – intervino el capitán agarrando a su hermano de los hombros y alejándolo del otro policía.

Hashirama le hizo una señal a Gregson para que se marchara y después le quitó los informes a su hermano para leer lo que ponían y averiguar así qué le tenía tan furioso, aunque se imaginaba que sería algo que exoneraba a Kakashi.

– Un animal, un maldito animal – dijo Tobirama dirigiéndose hacia Hashirama sin importarle que toda la comisaría estuviera observándole como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

El capitán pudo entender a los pocos segundos a lo que se refería su hermano. El pequeño informe que el forense había podido escribir en ese corto tiempo, decía que las heridas correspondían a las garras de un animal y que había encontrado adn no humano en ellas, aunque identificar a qué animal concreto llevaría un poco más de tiempo. Además, todavía faltaba realizar la autopsia completa para confirmar la causa de la muerte, pero por ahora creía que se debía al ataque de un animal como los testigos habían comentado.

Para terminar de rematar la teoría de su hermano, habían encontrado huellas de zarpas en el interior de la casa y por el tamaño, seguramente eran de lobo, lo cual también coincidía con la declaración de los testigos.

– Los informes preliminares coinciden por ahora en que parece que la muerte de Kushina y el ataque a su marido fue debido a un animal, por lo tanto, su cliente es libre de marcharse – le dijo Hashirama a Iruka –. Prepararé toda la documentación para anular la detención y que pueda marcharse cuanto antes.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – protestó el menor de los Senju.

– Tobirama – le advirtió.

– Un lobo no ha podido colgar el cuerpo de esa mujer. ¡Es imposible! Ha sido Kakashi – continuó argumentando, ignorando a Hashirama.

– ¡Inspector Senju, ya es suficiente! Queda relegado del caso, a partir de este momento, yo me ocuparé personalmente de la investigación. Ahora vaya a mi despacho y espéreme ahí. Es una orden.

Todo en Hashirama, desde su tono de voz, su expresión facial y su lenguaje corporal, exclamaba que estaba hablando muy en serio y que ni se le ocurriera cuestionar su autoridad. Tobirama apretó los labios cabreado e incrédulo y se dio la vuelta marchándose cabreado.

– Todo el mundo a seguir trabajando – ordenó al resto de los policías y de inmediato volvieron a sus quehaceres –. Siento las molestias y el trato que ha recibido su cliente – le dijo a Iruka.

– Gracias, aunque debería decírselo en persona a él. Creo que es lo mínimo que puede hacer. Sin embargo, quien realmente debería disculparse con mi cliente es su subordinado, aunque no creo que esté por la labor.

– Una disculpa en persona del capitán creo que será más que suficiente – dio a entender que era tarea imposible que Tobirama se disculpara con Kakashi.

– De acuerdo. Iré a informar a mi cliente.

– Y yo iré a preparar todo el papeleo para que no tengan que esperar más de la cuenta.

***

Cualquier posición era incómoda. Hacía horas que estaba allí sentado y finalmente, elevó la pierna hasta la silla y apoyó el pie en el asiento. Su codo fue directamente sobre su pierna para poder apoyar la cabeza en su puño. El que más cómodo parecía estar era Naruto, tumbado sobre un par de sillas y la cabeza recostada en el otro muslo de Sasuke.

No se había movido en horas de esa posición. Por momentos, Sasuke sentía un leve cosquilleo en su pierna, presa de la presión que Naruto ejercía con su cabeza y que adormecía sus músculos lentamente.

Su mano acariciaba con suavidad la cabeza de su novio, enredándose en las doradas hebras y tratando de calmar esa sensación tan angustiosa que recorría su cuerpo. Acababa de perder a su madre y no habían tenido opción de hablar nada. Kakashi había sido alejado del hospital para interrogarle y su padre se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Sólo Ibiki permanecía sentado a unas sillas de distancia, en silencio, observando de vez en cuando a Naruto en ese estado de shock.

Era de madrugada, de hecho, en breve saldría el sol y deberían enfrentar un nuevo día. Sasuke ni siquiera le había contado a su familia el motivo para salir tan rápido de su casa, pero suponían que sería una emergencia. Itachi le cubriría todo lo posible.

Por ahora, tan sólo le preocupaba el estado de su novio. Deprimido, triste, lleno de ira y totalmente confuso. No quería moverse de allí ni tampoco hablar. Sasuke había respetado que llevase el duelo como mejor quisiera pero no pensaba alejarse de su lado.

Tras tantas horas allí encerrado, por fin se había adaptado un poco a los intensos olores a químicos del hospital, sin embargo, todavía eran algo molestos. Naruto seguramente también los percibía, pero inmerso en su mundo de tristeza y desesperación, seguramente, apenas le importaba demasiado ese tema.

Por fin el ruido de una puerta abriéndose captó la atención de Sasuke. La luz del quirófano seguía encendida y sabía que había sido alguna puerta del fondo. Alguien estaba saliendo. Un grifo, palabras y finalmente, otra puerta antes de que la luz se apagase. Naruto ni siquiera estaba pendiente de todo aquello aunque fácilmente, pudo identificarlo si hubiera prestado atención a su entorno.

Al abrirse la última puerta, Ibiki se levantó con rapidez viendo salir al cirujano junto a una enfermera. Eso hizo que Sasuke le mirase con rapidez y cesase todo movimiento de su mano, indicando a Naruto que ya había alguien allí. Éste se levantó con rapidez, corriendo con torpeza hasta donde estaba Ibiki hablando con el cirujano.

– ¿Y mi padre? – preguntó alarmado, a punto de llorar.

Ibiki aprovechó aquel momento para tomar por los hombros a Naruto en un intento de tranquilizarle, sin embargo, el menor no apartaba sus ojos del médico, impaciente por escuchar una respuesta favorable.

Sasuke se levantó con rapidez también, pero no se movió del lugar donde estaba. Podía observar la espalda de su novio, cómo sus piernas temblaban ligeramente y pese a los químicos, olía su estado de ánimo, alterado, nervioso e impaciente.

– Su padre acaba de salir de quirófano. Por ahora está estable, sin embargo, debo avisarles de que va a ir a cuidados intensivos. No ha salido aún de peligro pero estaremos pendientes de él las siguientes veinticuatro horas.

¡Estable! Fue la palabra que consiguió que Naruto se relajase por un segundo, que toda la tensión en sus músculos desapareciera y finalmente, resoplase en una tranquilidad momentánea. Era evidente que todos estaban preocupados, no había salido de la zona de peligro, pero al menos, aún estaba vivo y eso reconfortaba a todos los presentes.

Naruto se giró al instante hacia Sasuke y le observó con una ligera sonrisa que no engañaba a nadie, seguía nervioso, pero al menos, veía algo de esperanza al final.

– Está estable, Sasuke, está estable – le repitió, lo que hizo que Sasuke asintiera con la cabeza y tratase de sacar una pequeña sonrisa con la intención de calmar a su novio.

***

En cuanto Iruka abrió la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios, Kakashi le miró expectante. Pese a que esas salas solían estar insonorizadas, estaba convencido de que su amigo había oído todo el revuelo ocurrido hacía unos instantes.

– Toma, cámbiate, te he traído una muda de tu casa – le dijo Iruka dejando una bolsa encima de la mesa.

– Entonces, ¿lo que he oído es cierto? ¿Van a retirar los cargos por agresión y han dejado de considerarme sospechoso?

– Así es – le confirmó Iruka con una sonrisa –. Y aún no te he dicho lo mejor de todo.

Kakashi se detuvo a medio camino de ponerse la camiseta limpia y centró toda su atención en el otro hombre.

– Antes de entrar en comisaría, Ibiki me ha llamado y me ha dicho que Minato ha sobrevivido a la operación – le informó con una amplia sonrisa.

El alfa sintió que se deshacía de un enorme peso de su pecho y sintió un alivio que no podía describir.

– Todavía está sedado y no está aún fuera de peligro, su estado sigue siendo grave, pero es una buena señal.

– Tengo que ir al hospital – comentó Kakashi terminando de cambiarse de ropa con una velocidad inusual.

– Me lo imaginaba. Sólo tenemos que encargarnos de algunos detalles con el capitán y podrás ir directo allí. No tardaremos mucho.

***

Desde el otro lado de la ventana, Ibiki se mantenía velando por la seguridad del rubio. Las enfermeras seguían con sus rutinas y hasta había presenciado el cambio de guardia. Había amanecido pero en el cuarto de Minato, todas las cortinas y persianas seguían cerradas, creando una oscuridad sólo rota por la luz de las máquinas que le mantenían estable.

Estaba cansado y sus ojos dolían, sin embargo, no quería apartarse de aquel pasillo. Hacerlo habría sido un error, puesto que Minato estaba vulnerable y la manada de Zabuza podría regresar a terminar lo que empezó. Además, Kakashi tampoco le perdonaría si le dejase a solas ahora que él no podía estar presente.

Unos pasos apresurados llegaron a sus oídos. Alguien venía corriendo, subía los peldaños de dos en dos y su respiración se entrecortaba por momentos. Parecía haber estado corriendo durante un buen rato y entonces, la puerta metálica de las escaleras se abrió y se cerró en ese sonido férreo.

Ibiki giró la cabeza hacia el extremo del pasillo. Identificó su olor desde hacía un kilómetro al menos, pero no le había dado importancia alguna. El cabello plateado apareció frente a él. La figura se agarraba con su mano a la esquina y trataba de recuperar la respiración antes de iniciar de nuevo su camino, ahora más tranquilo, hacia donde estaba Ibiki.

– ¿Él está…?

– Estable – susurró Ibiki observando la ropa limpia que llevaba su alfa – pero no ha despertado aún. Los médicos creen que no lo hará en unos días por la medicación y… bueno… por su estado. Kakashi… no está fuera de peligro aún y odio ser yo quien diga esto pero, tenemos más asuntos que atender.

– Lo sé. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. ¡MALDICIÓN! – golpeó con su puño la pared – debí haberme cargado a todos cuando tuve la opción.

– Eran unos críos entonces, toda su manada lo era, incluido Zabuza. No es que quiera defenderle, ya lo sabes, pero sé lo que vivió Zabuza en su manada y algo así te cambia la vida.

– Está obsesionado con Minato.

– Porque fue el único que le ayudó o habló con él cuando sufría – dijo Ibiki.

– Él no aceptó nuestra ayuda. Intenté hablar con él muchas veces en el instituto y lo sabes.

– Éramos una manada nueva, Kakashi, acabábamos de llegar y sinceramente, con lo que él y Orochimaru vivieron en su manada y que les llevó a planear el asesinato de su alfa, dudo mucho que confiasen en nosotros.

– Entiendo lo que vivieron, Ibiki, pero no le da derecho a hacer algo así, ni a transformar a Naruto. Acababa de nacer. ¡Por Dios! Era un ser inocente que no merecía entrar a este mundo. Minato y su familia siempre debieron quedar fuera de esto.

– Sí… debieron quedar fuera – susurró Ibiki.

Aquella frase hizo que un dolor punzante atravesara el pecho de Kakashi. Él había sido quien metió a Minato allí. Él le conoció en el aula de música y le gustó. Su mente adolescente le hizo creer que el amor podría romper cualquier barrera y no era así. Lo único que consiguió fue arrastrarle a sus problemas. Conocía bien a Zabuza como para saber que no iba a descansar hasta tener a Minato en su manada y era algo que él no pensaba permitir.

– Odio decir esto, Kakashi, pero… no podemos defenderle siempre y Zabuza no va a detenerse. Conozco mejor que nadie el sacrificio que hiciste aquel día al alejarte de Minato, al romper vuestra relación. Le destrozaste el corazón para intentar mantenerle a salvo pero… no es suficiente.

– Lo sé – se resignó Kakashi – nunca debí permanecer a su lado. Le pongo en peligro.

Kakashi aprovechó que la silla estaba a su lado para sentarse junto a su mejor amigo. Ibiki parecía afligido con todo aquello y en el fondo, ambos sentían tener que mantener esa conversación pero era necesaria.

– Tienes que dejarle ir – sugirió finalmente Ibiki – si quieres mantenerle a salvo de Zabuza… Minato debe irse de aquí en cuanto se recupere.

– ¿Y Naruto? ¿Y su manada?

– Naruto no puede quedarse – la seriedad con la que Ibiki lo dijo, consiguió que un escalofrío recorriera todo el cuerpo de Kakashi.

– No puedo dejarle ir, Ibiki, Naruto es como un hijo para mí y…

– Y ellos lo saben. Irán a por él si Minato desaparece, intentarán sonsacarle la información de dónde se encuentra su padre, tiene que irse también. Es la única forma de mantenerles a salvo, al menos hasta que nos ocupásemos de Zabuza y su manada. No lo sé, Kakashi, quizá Gaara o Sasuke deberán tomar el mando y Naruto rehacer su vida en otro lugar.

– Esto es…

– Lo sé. También quiero a Naruto como si fuera un hijo. He entrenado con él, le enseñé a rastrear, a pelear, le enseñé todo lo que sé para que sobreviviera y tener que decirle adiós… es algo que no quería hacer – afirmó Ibiki – pero si lo pienso fríamente, prefiero mantenerle a salvo a un impulso egoísta mío de querer tenerlo cerca.

– ¿Cómo puedo hacer esto, Ibiki? ¿Cómo dejarles marchar así sin más?

– Yo me consuelo pensando que destrozaré a toda esa manada y cuando acabe con ellos, podrán regresar. Es lo único que se me ocurre para protegerles y sé que no es una buena idea, pero… no tengo más ahora mismo. Meter a la manada de Naruto en esta guerra es una locura. La mayoría son jóvenes y ya tienen sus propios enemigos. No quiero añadirles a Zabuza.

Kakashi resopló con fuerza, cerró los párpados y entrelazó sus dedos, apretando algo entre las palmas de sus manos. Cuando abrió los ojos, miró directamente el cristal donde Minato seguía acostado y sedado.

Al separar sus manos, Ibiki observó el anillo que su alfa siempre mantenía seguro en su pecho y que seguramente, llevaba horas apretando en su mano, casi rezando para que todo saliera bien.

– Hablaré con Minato en cuanto despierte. Naruto no se tomará nada bien esto, pero… por ahora, no digas nada, menos a su manada. Y hablando de él, ¿dónde está?

– Sasuke se lo ha llevado a su casa para que descanse. ¡No veas lo que le ha costado convencer a ese terco de ir a dormir algo! Supongo que vendrán en unas horas.

– Tiene un buen beta – susurró Kakashi –. ¿Cómo va a tomarse Sasuke esta noticia?

– Nada bien. Pero no debes decirlo tú, sino Naruto cuando tome una decisión si quedarse o irse.


	30. Decisiones que cambian la vida

¡ _Fuera de sí_! Así es como se encontraba Minato pese a que habían transcurrido unos días desde que abrió los ojos. La noticia del fallecimiento de su mujer le había alterado tanto, que los médicos ni siquiera dejaron entrar visitas y prohibieron a la policía tomarle declaración hasta que asimilase toda la información. Su salud requería un reposo absoluto.

Hoy era el primer día en que permitían a las visitas entrar a ver cómo se encontraba. Kakashi no dudó ni un segundo en hacerlo justo después de su hijo Naruto. ¡ _De uno en uno_! Fue lo que los médicos recomendaron, así que esperó pacientemente su turno. Por suerte para él, Ibiki permanecía a su lado, intentando calmar los nervios de su interior.

El adulto tan sólo se puso en pie en cuanto observó a Naruto salir del cuarto, apoyando con rapidez su mano en el hombro del adolescente para darle ánimos ante la situación. Toda la familia lo estaba pasando mal, pero eso no sería nada con la noticia que ahora debía darle a Minato. Seguramente no se lo tomaría nada bien y era posible que no le hiciera caso, debía recurrir a la supervivencia de su hijo para poder convencerle y lo sabía.

– Me voy al instituto – dijo Naruto con resignación en su voz, viendo a Sasuke levantarse de la silla del pasillo donde había estado esperándole – pero vendré en cuanto acaben las clases.

– Aquí estaremos – intentó calmarle Kakashi para hacerle más fácil la difícil idea de alejarse nuevamente de su padre, el único familiar que ahora le quedaba.

Esperó a que Naruto se alejase por el pasillo y miró a Ibiki antes de resoplar. Los dos sabían que esa conversación no sería sencilla. Armándose de valor y tomando aire profundamente, caminó hacia la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. La silla donde antes estaba Naruto, ahora fue ocupada por él, pero Minato ni siquiera le miró. Tumbado en la camilla, seguía mirando la ventana, con los ojos rojos por haber llorado y completamente ido.

– ¿Minato? – preguntó Kakashi al ver el sufrimiento que aún recorría su interior por la muerte de Kushina.

– No fue tu culpa, si es eso lo que te aflige – fueron las primeras palabras que Minato le dedicó pese a seguir sin mirarle.

– En realidad… debí estar allí.

– No podías saberlo, así que deja de culparte.

– Pero pasas por este dolor porque no estuve y… de eso precisamente quiero hablarte, Minato. Sé que no es un buen momento pero no tengo más.

– ¿Fue el mismo que mordió a Naruto? – preguntó tan repentinamente, que Kakashi se sorprendió, teniendo que asentir al ver que las palabras no le salían. El resoplido de Minato sonó en la habitación.

– Siempre he intentado protegerte, también a tu familia pero… es demasiado amplio, Minato, no puedo estar siempre, a cada segundo de tu vida junto a ti para hacerlo y tengo miedo. Lo de Kushina, no debí dejar que ocurriera, tampoco lo de Naruto, pero no he podido proteger a tu familia como es debido.

– ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Las lágrimas estaban al borde de sus ojos y tal y como Kakashi siempre supo, ese hombre era demasiado inteligente.

– No pienso irme de aquí. ¿Me oyes? – se quejó Minato, derramando finalmente las primeras lágrimas – no alejaré a mi hijo de su manada, de sus amigos, de su novio… su vida está aquí y un… lobo de esa calaña no me hará cambiar de opinión. Éste es mi pueblo, es donde nací, donde me crié, es donde enterraré el cuerpo de mi esposa y no me moveré.

Kakashi resopló una vez más. Minato siempre fue terco pero entendía cada una de sus palabras. ¿Por qué debía irse él cuando toda su vida y la de su hijo estaban allí? Era injusto, pero no tenía más opciones ahora.

– No puedo protegerte. Minato, por favor, escúchame. Sólo será un tiempo, hasta que me ocupe de ese tipo. Mi manada y yo le daremos caza y podrás volver pero…

– ¡No! – se negó en rotundo Minato con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– Escúchame, terco cabezón – elevó el tono Kakashi, levantándose de la silla para mirarle con mayor seriedad y más de cerca – ya no eres sólo tú, sé que has perdido a Kushina y crees que da igual lo que te ocurra a ti ahora, pero piensa en Naruto. La situación está así, tiene a una manada de lobos detrás de la suya tras la conversión de Itachi y esa manada podría aliarse con la que yo voy a dar caza, es un gran riesgo para Naruto. ¿Quieres perderle también a él?

Aquellas palabras hirieron más a Minato, pero fueron las que parecieron funcionar para que reaccionase.

– ¿Crees que quiero que os vayáis? Naruto es como un hijo para mí, pero necesito tiempo para arreglar la situación. Es una medida temporal. Marchaos unos meses, le daré caza y podréis volver. Os hará bien alejaros de los problemas de aquí un tiempo.

– ¿Qué quieres que le diga a Naruto? ¿Que abandone su manada y a su novio? Tú mismo lo has dicho, una manada les persigue, Naruto no se irá así sin más sabiendo eso.

– Tiene un buen beta, y Gaara fue beta también, tiene una buena manada para poder defenderse. Además, Pain parece tener algo contra Naruto, si él se marcha, lo más seguro es que su ira hacia la manada disminuya algo y Sasuke sería capaz de negociar una tregua o hacer frente a la amenaza. Mi manada estará aquí para ayudarle si lo necesita.

– ¿Sólo unos meses?

– Espero que sí.

– ¿Espero? ¿Quieres que convenza a Naruto con eso? ¿Unos meses?

– Es mejor a que lo maten, ¿no crees?

– ¡Maldita sea! – maldijo Minato.

Un toque en la puerta hizo que los dos se girasen a mirar hacia ella. Hashirama Senju estaba allí en persona, dispuesto a tomar la declaración que no pudo hacer días antes. Al ver aquello, Kakashi se tensó.

– Tengo que salir, van a tomarte declaración. Creen que fui yo quien mató a tu esposa.

– ¿Qué gilipollez es ésa? – preguntó extrañado.

– Luego te veo, Minato, y te explicaré esta situación con más calma.

Confiaba en la inteligencia de Minato como para que hiciera lo correcto con la poca información que tenía al respecto. Creyó que tendría más tiempo para poder contarle todo, pero Hashirama fue realmente rápido llegando al hospital.

Nada más salir él, Hashirama entró en la sala. Esperó para ver cómo Kakashi iba en busca de un par de cafés, seguramente para él y su amigo, el que seguía en el pasillo sentado. Cerró la puerta tras él y se acercó a Minato.

– Déjeme presentar mi pésame lo primero – comentó Hashirama – soy Hashirama Senju y estoy al cargo de la investigación sobre su caso.

– Gracias por sus condolencias. Siéntese, por favor.

¡Se notaba que había estado llorando! Hashirama veía el mal estado emocional del paciente como para darse cuenta de lo que le afectaba aquello.

– Seré rápido – intentó suavizar el mal trago que pasaría al recordar los hechos –. ¿Podría decirme qué recuerda de aquella noche?

– Volvía a casa tras haber pasado el día con mi hijo Naruto. Creo que intentaba mantenerme ocupado para permitir a su madre preparar algo para la noche de nuestro aniversario. Estaba cerca de casa cuando Kakashi me llamó por teléfono. Quería felicitarme el aniversario. – Hashirama apuntaba en su libreta lo relevante para el caso mientras escuchaba atentamente –. Cuando abrí la puerta… me paralicé. Olía fuerte, un olor óxido mezclado como… no sabría definirlo, como un olor a animal, me recordaba al olor de cuando bañas a un perro y entonces, vi a mi esposa allí, ensangrentada frente a mí. Solté el teléfono y quise correr hacia ella cuando algo me atacó. No sé qué era exactamente, pero lo que estoy seguro es que fue alguna clase de animal. No recuerdo nada más, lo siento.

– He escuchado que mucha gente estuvo presente para atenderle, entre ellos…

– ¿Los amigos de Kakashi? Es posible – dijo sin más – no sé muy bien qué planes tendría mi esposa para la celebración del aniversario, pero podría ser que llamase a los amigos de la familia para una sorpresa o algo.

– Entiendo. Imagino que son amigos en común.

– Kurenai a veces trabajaba como voluntaria con mi mujer en el hospital y también me ayuda en la recepción de mi clínica, Kakashi siempre ha sido un buen amigo de la familia, así que sí, todos éramos del mismo grupo de amigos.

– Bien, es todo por ahora. Muchas gracias por su colaboración y una vez más, mi más sentido pésame. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para cerrar este caso.

Minato simplemente asintió, volviendo a girar el rostro a la ventana. Pensar en su esposa allí colgada le revolvía el estómago y le hervía la sangre por lo que debió sufrir. Por eso mismo, tomaba en cuenta las palabras de Kakashi de marcharse. No soportaría perder también a su hijo ni de la misma manera.

***

Salió tan rápido del instituto que ni siquiera esperó a su novio. De todas formas, era muy probable que Sasuke llegase al hospital cuando acabase alguna de sus actividades extraescolares. Tenía natación hoy y no le había comentado que se saltaría el entrenamiento ni nada similar, así que tomó el coche y salió directamente en dirección al hospital.

– Ya estoy aquí, papá – escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse, viendo cómo su hijo cerraba tras él y dejaba la mochila en el suelo antes de sentarse.

– Naruto… me alegra que hayas llegado, tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

– ¿De qué se trata? Si es sobre lo de mamá… buscaré al responsable y…

– De eso se trata, Naruto, no quiero que te involucres en este tema.

– Pero… hablamos de mamá – se enfadó.

– Lo sé muy bien, pero no quiero perderte a ti también.

– No vas a perderme a mí, yo… yo no soy sólo un humano normal y lo sabes, puedo defenderme y…

– No eres inmortal, Naruto – se quejó su padre – he tomado una decisión y quiero que me escuches bien. Vamos a mudarnos a otro lugar y…

– ¿ESTÁS MAL DE LA CABEZA? ¿MUDARNOS? – preguntó totalmente fuera de sus cabales –. ¿Te estás escuchando? No pienso irme de aquí con el rabo entre las piernas.

– Naruto…

– No quiero oírte más. ¿Quién narices te ha metido esa estúpida idea en la cabeza?

¡No necesitó una respuesta al ver cómo su padre movía los labios para cerrarlos, tratando de no decir nada más! Estaba claro quién le había hablado de esa gilipollez y eso le cabreó mucho más.

– ¡Naruto! – escuchó a su padre tras él cuando salió malhumorado por la puerta - ¡Naruto!

– ¿Naruto? – escuchó el rubio la voz de su novio que subía por las escaleras en su busca –. ¿Adónde vas? ¿Ya has visto a tu padre?

– Ahora no, Sasuke. Luego te cuento.

Sasuke se quedó completamente sorprendido. Jamás había visto a su chico en ese estado. Podía oler la química de su cuerpo. ¡Estaba muy enfadado! Era lo que le hacía sentir a él al olerle. Instintivamente miró hacia la habitación de Minato. ¿Habrían discutido por algo? Él, que se había saltado el entrenamiento de natación para ir al hospital con rapidez y ser un apoyo para su novio, ahora le hacía a un lado por algo que había ocurrido y no le contaba. Resopló y movió sus brazos hacia arriba sin entender nada antes de dejarlos caer con frustración sobre sus muslos, porque no podía hacer demasiado.

***

Kakashi se despertó al oír cómo aporreaban en la puerta de su casa con mucha insistencia. Parecía que, después de haber estado de guardia durante más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir, su descanso se había ido a la porra.

Se incorporó rápidamente, aunque al segundo siguiente se lamentó haberlo hecho. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, por lo que cerró los ojos mientras se agarraba la cabeza para que todo a su alrededor dejara de moverse. Cuando el mareo se pasó, se concentró en detectar el olor de la persona que estaba a punto de tirar la puerta de la entrada abajo.

– Mierda – murmuró al identificar que se trataba de Naruto.

El adulto no pasó por alto el tremendo enfado que llevaba el rubio encima y se pudo imaginar que ya había hablado con su padre. Como se había imaginado, Naruto no estaba muy contento con la idea de marcharse de Twain Harte.

Suspiró antes de salir de la cama e ir al piso inferior, era mejor no seguir haciendo esperar a Naruto o si no, tendría que comprar una puerta nueva porque el adolescente acabaría destrozándola si no le abría.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, se mentalizó para lo que se le venía encima. Naruto tenía muy mal genio cuando se cabreaba, suerte que hacía algunos años que había conseguido controlarlo, pero algo le decía que en aquella ocasión, no iba a ser así.

Nada más abrir el cerrojo, sintió cómo empujaban la puerta con fuerza y al segundo siguiente, se hallaba empotrado en la pared más cercana con el brazo de Naruto sobre su cuello impidiéndole moverse.

– ¡¿Se puede saber qué mierda le has dicho a mi padre?! – le preguntó Naruto fuera de sí.

Kakashi no hizo el amago de librarse de aquel agarre que le dificultaba respirar.

– Sólo... le he dicho la... verdad – le respondió con voz ahogada –. Debéis marcharos.

Naruto le propinó tal puñetazo a Kakashi, que éste acabó en el suelo con el labio partido.

– ¡No vamos a irnos a ningún lado! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Y que sea la última vez que le metes gilipolleces en la cabeza a mi padre!

– No son gilipolleces – dijo lo más calmadamente posible pero con un tono serio, mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano, la sangre que le salía del labio.

– ¡¿Ah, no?! ¡Entonces dime qué cojones es la idea de irnos mi padre y yo de Twain Harte! – siguió chillando mientras se acercaba al adulto con un aura amenazante.

– Si dejas de gritar y te tranquilizas, podré explicarte mis razones para creer que es lo mejor que podéis hacer ahora – intentó calmar la situación antes de que empeorase, mientras se ponía en pie.

– ¡¿Cómo pretendes que me tranquilice cuando le has comido la cabeza a mi padre para que abandonemos nuestro hogar y a nuestros seres queridos sin más?! ¡No pienso largarme y abandonar a mi manada, y mucho menos a Sasuke! ¡No me da la gana!

– ¡Basta ya, Naruto! – perdió la paciencia–. No se trata de lo que quieras o no hacer, sino de lo que es más seguro para Minato y para ti, y ahora mismo lo más seguro es poner tierra de por medio.

El adolescente se acercó con paso lento pero intimidatorio hacia el adulto, quien no se movió ni un ápice. Kakashi no iba a dejarse amedrentar fácilmente aunque se tratase de quien consideraba un hijo y entendiera su enfado. Creía firmemente que esa idea era lo mejor y no se iba a echar para atrás aunque le doliese tener que dejar ir a dos de las personas más importantes en su vida.

– No pienso huir con el rabo entre las piernas y abandonar a la persona que amo y a mis amigos porque tú tengas miedo y te veas incapaz de enfrentarte al cabrón que ha matado a mi madre y ha puesto en el hospital a mi padre – le dijo Naruto con una voz tan baja y grave que imponía más que cuando gritaba.

A Kakashi le dolió aquel golpe bajo, pero en parte, tenía razón. Tenía miedo, pero no miedo a enfrentarse a Zabuza sino miedo a perder a Minato y a Naruto.

– No temo plantar cara al asesino de Kushina – le aclaró con total seguridad – pero... – se le quebró la voz – ...pero sí temo veros muertos a los dos, Naruto.

El rubio titubeó al ver a Kakashi vulnerable ante aquella confesión. Todavía seguía cabreado con él por sugerirle a su padre que se marcharan del pueblo, pero una parte de sí mismo podía entender de dónde venía su miedo.

– No vamos a morir – le aseguró Naruto.

– Naruto, no puedes garantizarlo. Mira lo que ha pasado – le rebatió.

– No teníamos ni idea de que un hombre-lobo iba tras mis padres, pero ahora que lo sabemos y que seguramente ese bastardo quiera acabar el trabajo incompleto, podemos rastrearle o tenderle una trampa y hacerle pagar por lo que ha hecho.

A Kakashi no le gustó el tono que Naruto había empleado para decir la última frase, le había dado mala espina.

– ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con “hacerle pagar por lo que ha hecho”? – le preguntó.

– ¿Acaso estoy hablando en otro idioma? Creo que está bastante claro que “hacerle pagar por lo que ha hecho” significa “hacerle pagar por lo que ha hecho” – le soltó con insolencia.

– No te hagas el listillo conmigo, Naruto. Eso puede significar muchas cosas como llevarlo ante la justicia, atemorizarle para que no vuelva a acercase a ti o a familia o... matarlo.

El adolescente se mantuvo en silencio mirando con una expresión seria a Kakashi, lo cual indicó a éste que su intuición no había errado.

– Naruto...

– No – le cortó con dureza –. No te atrevas a decirme que no puedo matar a quien me ha arrebatado a mi madre y casi me quita a mi padre, porque es lo mínimo que se merece ese cabrón.

Kakashi observó cómo los ojos del chico ante él se enrojecían debido a las lágrimas que se le acumulaban y trataba de retener.

– Voy a hacerle lo mismo que le hizo a mi madre. Voy a hacerle sentir miedo, le perseguiré y le haré sentir que no tiene escapatoria, para después torturarle y colgarle para que se desangre hasta morir.

Al otro alfa se le puso la piel de gallina ante no sólo el tono tan firme y duro empleado por Naruto, sino por su oscuro y despiadado plan.

– Naruto, por favor, no vayas por ese camino – le pidió.

– ¿Por qué no? Ese cabrón no tuvo ninguna piedad cuando fue a por mis padres y me arrebató a mi madre de esa... de esa manera– le tembló la voz al recordar el cadáver de su madre e imaginarse todo por lo que tuvo que pasar antes de dar su último aliento. No pudo evitar que un par de traicioneras lágrimas se escaparan, pero las limpió rápido no queriendo mostrar ningún signo de debilidad –. Tampoco es que no haya matado antes, puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

– No, Naruto, no es lo mismo. Cuando mataste a Orochimaru fue para salvar a Sasuke, pero esto... estás hablando de venganza. Es algo muy distinto y no está bien.

– Mira quién fue a hablar – le recriminó – el que mató a casi una manada entera para vengar a mi padre y a mí.

Y ahí iba otro golpe bajo que hirió a Kakashi, pero al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar ver la ironía en aquella situación. Naruto le reprochaba aquello sin saber que el alfa de aquella manada era el responsable del asesinato de Kushina y del que él se quería vengar.

– Tienes razón, lo hice movido por el dolor y la rabia por lo que te habían hecho y la angustia que le estaba causando a tu padre, y por eso mismo puedo decirte que no es lo mismo lo que tú tuviste que hacer con Orochimaru a matar a sangre fría a otra persona. No está bien, no es un camino que quieres recorrer, no sólo por el peso que siempre llevarías sobre tus hombros sino porque te cambiará y te afectará.

– Tú no lo hiciste, no te has vuelto un asesino que disfruta matando a cualquiera.

– No, pero eso no quiere decir que no me cambiara. Es algo que te afecta psicológicamente y, por lo tanto, te cambia, ya sea de una manera u otra. No quiero decir que te vayas a convertir en un asesino sin piedad, porque te conozco y no eres así, pero sí te afectaría, ya sea por culpabilidad – Naruto soltó un sonido con la boca como si fuera imposible que se fuera a sentir culpable por matar a quien había asesinado a su madre, pero Kakashi le ignoró – remordimiento o cualquier otra razón. Incluso podría afectar a tu propia estima o confianza, lo cual a su vez, puede repercutir en tu relación con los demás: familia, amigos, pareja...

Kakashi se acercó a Naruto y le puso una mano sobre su hombro en un intento de hacerle llegar mejor sus palabras.

– Naruto, te conozco y tienes un gran corazón. Ahora estás cegado por la rabia y el duelo, y podrías matar al asesino de tu madre por venganza, pero cuando tuvieras la mente fría, sé que te arrepentirías – se ganó una dura mirada por parte del rubio – por mucho que me mires así, sabes que es cierto. Pese a que no hables de ello, haber matado a Orochimaru aún te pesa aunque no tuvieras más remedio, así que, ¿cómo crees que te afectaría quitarle la vida a otra persona aunque lo creas justificado? Ya no sólo por ese hecho en sí, sino por lo que podrían pensar tus padres si lo supieran o Sasuke o el resto de tu manada. Quizás llegases a pensar que no eres digno de ellos. Naruto, no es lo mismo arrebatar una vida por supervivencia que por venganza.

Naruto dio un manotazo al brazo de Kakashi y se apartó ofuscado.

– Ya sea lo mismo o no, me afecte más o me afecte menos, es mi decisión, y lo que quiero es hacerle sufrir al igual que él hizo con mi madre, que pase por lo mismo que ella...

– ¿Y crees que Kushina querría que hicieras algo así? ¿Crees que querría que te mancharas las manos de sangre por ella? – intentó apelar a la memoria de su madre para que no siguiera con la idea de la venganza.

– Nada de eso importa porque ¡está muerta! – explotó de nuevo.

– ¡Y vengarte no te la devolverá!

– ¡¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?! ¡¿Dejar que se escape de rositas mientras huyo lejos dándole a entender que ha ganado?!

– No se trata de eso – habló con más tranquilidad Kakashi para dejar los gritos a un lado y poder seguir manteniendo una conversación con Naruto.

– ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces de qué se trata? Porque yo lo veo de esa manera – le soltó malhumorado, aunque al menos había dejado de chillar.

– No es así, mi intención siempre ha sido que mi manada y yo fuésemos a por el asesino de tu madre mientras...

– ¡Ah! Tú sí puedes matar por venganza pero yo no. Muy coherente todo y nada hipócrita por tu parte – le interrumpió con sarcasmo.

– Sí, porque como has recordado antes, ya lo he hecho antes y no quiero que tú cargues con algo así, ni tu padre tampoco querría ni tu madre. Y déjame terminar, maldito cabezón – se impacientó Kakashi.

Naruto extendió los brazos y se inclinó ligeramente en una reverencia como diciéndole “lo que usted diga, majestad”, para después empezar a caminar de un lado a otro de la entrada de la casa, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del otro alfa.

– Como decía, mi plan era lidiar con mi manada la situación mientras estáis a salvo fuera de Twain Harte, porque si os quedaseis, siempre estaría preocupado por vosotros y no tendría la mente al cien por cien en el enfrentamiento.

– Eso es una auténtica gilipollez – le rebatió el rubio –. ¿Por qué vais a ir vosotros solos cuando podemos ir las dos manadas juntas? Además, sé defenderme y puedo proteger a mi padre si ese cabrón vuelve a por él. Antes no tenía ni idea de que había una amenaza real sobre mis padres, por lo que me pilló de improviso, pero ahora no.

Kakashi agachó ligeramente la cabeza y Naruto pudo notar su culpabilidad, por lo que detuvo su caminata en círculos y dejó a un lado su malhumor para hacerle ver que no debía sentirse culpable. Puede que estuviera enfadado con él por su estúpida idea, pero no significaba que no le importara cómo pudiera sentirse su mentor y amigo.

– Tú tampoco podrías haber anticipado algo como lo que ocurrió – intentó consolarle.

– Te equivocas, debí haberlo prevenido.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó Naruto confuso ante la firmeza de sus palabras

– A que... – titubeó – a que todo es más complicado de lo que crees.

El adolescente le miró entre confuso y desconfiado.

– ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando? – le preguntó sabiendo que el adulto le estaba ocultando algo.

Kakashi por fin levantó la cabeza y se atrevió mirar a los ojos al rubio.

– Naruto, es mejor que nos sentemos para hablar del tema – le indicó con un gesto que entrara al salón.

– No, prefiero quedarme aquí. Sentarme o quedarme de pie no va a cambiar el hecho de que no me va a gustar lo que voy a oír.

– Como prefieras, pero al menos déjame cerrar la puerta – le señaló a su espalda y Naruto se volteó para ver que seguía abierta. Con tanta discusión, se le había olvidado por completo.

– Oh, vale – dijo y se apartó dejando pasar a Kakashi.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Kakashi se aproximó hasta el primer escalón de la escalera que llevaba al piso superior y se sentó en él. Naruto se acercó y se apoyó en la pared cercana.

El adulto se mantuvo en silencio durante un rato mientras jugaba con sus manos nervioso sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar.

– El hombre que atacó a tus padres se llama Zabuza y... ya intentó ir a por tu padre hace alrededor de año y medio – le confesó.

Naruto se quedó mudo al escuchar que ese maldito ya había ido a por su familia antes y era la primera noticia que tenía sobre ello. Era increíble que Kakashi y su padre le hubiesen ocultado algo así.

– ¿Qué? – soltó incrédulo –.¿Cuándo...? ¿Cómo...? – balbuceaba aún descolocado ante aquel descubrimiento.

– Aprovechó una noche en la que creía que Minato estaba solo – comenzó a explicarle al ver que Naruto era incapaz de terminar una frase debido a la impresión – usó al que creo que era el omega de su manada como distracción, hacer que tu padre fuera a ayudarle y así tenerle a su merced. Por suerte, yo estaba con él y supe que se trataba de una trampa. Además, el resto de la manada olió el peligro y vino a ayudar, nos libramos de él y de algunos miembros de su manada y ahí se quedó todo.

– ¿Y por qué no me lo dijisteis? – preguntó malhumorado.

– Porque fue cuando te marchaste durante la primera luna llena de Sasuke y tu padre y yo consideramos que era lo mejor. Ya tenías muchos problemas con los que lidiar, entre eso, el celo de Ino, seguir entrenando a Sasuke, los asuntos habituales de la manada, el instituto... no quisimos preocuparte por algo que se supone que ya estaba zanjado, y más porque no llegó a pasar nada. Zabuza se marchó de la ciudad esa misma noche y creí que no volvería al verse derrotado.

– ¿Por qué fue a por él? ¿Es de alguna manada con la que he tenido alguna riña y quería hacerme daño a través de él? La verdad es que no recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre, pero no sé, es posible que no supiese cómo se llamaba o se me haya olvid...

– No, no es nada de eso – le cortó.

Kakashi había estado guardándose información importante a propósito porque sabía que si daba algún dato de más, provocaría que Naruto hiciera más preguntas. Preguntas cuyas respuestas siempre habían retrasado tanto Minato como él mismo, e incluso secretamente, había deseado no contarle nunca al rubio. Sin embargo, al ver que Naruto empezaba a creer que todo aquello había sido culpa suya de alguna manera, supo que no podía seguir ocultándolo durante mucho más tiempo. No era justo que el adolescente se culpara por algo de lo que no era responsable.

– No se trataba de ti, sino de Minato. Su objetivo siempre fue él.

– ¿Mi padre? ¿Siempre? ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntaba cada vez más perdido. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

– Zabuza ha estado obsesionado con tu padre desde que hace mucho tiempo. Creo que porque tu padre le trataba con amabilidad en el instituto a diferencia de la mayoría de la gente, no lo sé, pero siempre ha querido tenerlo para él, incluso intentó morderle una vez. Supongo que ése era su objetivo la última ocasión que estuvo aquí.

– ¿Morderle? ¿Por qué? La mordedura tiene un bajo porcentaje de éxito, lo más probable es que hubiera muerto. No lo entiendo, así no iba a estar con él si eso era lo que buscaba.

– Pero así funciona su obsesión. En su mente, él es el único que puede estar con Minato, y para eso, debía ser como él, un hombre-lobo y así viviría durante más tiempo a su lado. Sin embargo, si la mordedura fallaba, Minato no sería de nadie más.

Naruto estaba estupefacto. No entendía cómo alguien podía pensar algo tan retorcido y tóxico, y le cabreaba que alguien así se hubiera fijado en su padre.

– ¿Es por eso por lo que mató a mi madre? ¿Por su enfermiza creencia de que mi padre le pertenecía?

– Creo que sí – le contestó Kakashi decaído.

– Pero si ya había matado a mi madre y en su mente ya se había quitado la competencia, ¿por qué intentó matar a mi padre?

– No lo sé – le respondió sincero –. No sé si por hacerle sufrir por no haberle elegido, por frustración al haber fallado antes en sus planes o por diversión. Sea cual fuere el motivo, parece ser que cambió de idea e intentó morderle, o quizás siempre había sido parte de su plan torturarle antes para después “salvarle”. No sé cómo funciona su mente y no sé si realmente quiero saberlo.

– Esto es una mierda – se quejó Naruto.

– Lo siento, debí imaginar que no se rendiría tan fácilmente, no debí bajar la guardia en este tiempo, debí seguir pendiente de tus padres y... lo siento.

– Una parte de mí quiere gritarte que sí, que debiste hacer todo eso, que debiste vigilar mejor a mis padres y asegurarte de que ese Zabuza no se acercara a ellos, que debiste avisarme de algo así de importante; pero hay otra parte de mí que me dice que es injusto que te culpe de las acciones que ha cometido otro, sobre todo, uno que no está bien de la cabeza – se sinceró Naruto.

– Pues yo sí lo hago, me culpo y estoy cabreado conmigo mismo, y ésa es una de las razones por las que quiero ir tras Zabuza. Voy a terminar lo que debí acabar hace tiempo, pero para ello necesito que os marchéis – volvió al mismo tema.

– Y yo sigo pensando que es una gilipollez y más ahora. Si ese cabrón está tan obsesionado con mi padre, ¿crees que no va a seguirle allá adonde vayamos? ¿Que nos dejará tranquilos así sin más?

– No, pero él no lo sabrá – le respondió.

– Es un hombre-lobo, nos puede rastrear – le miró con una expresión que le decía “no sé cómo nos has caído en algo tan básico”.

– Pero tú también lo eres y conoces métodos para camuflar vuestro olor y despistarle. Además, vuestra marcha la realizaríamos de forma coordinada a nuestra ataque, así que tendría que centrarse en nosotros, lo cual os daría ventaja para alejaros todo lo posible y que no sepa hacia dónde.

– Sigo creyendo que la mejor estrategia es ir las dos manadas juntas a por él – insistió Naruto – tendríamos ventaja numérica.

– No sabemos si es así. No sabemos cuán grande es su manada, quiénes la forman, sus cualidades, ni si Zabuza se ha vuelto más fuerte en este año y medio, porque hasta el día del ataque, nadie supo que estaba de vuelta ni desde cuándo.

– Pues más razón aún para que vayamos nosotros. Si sólo vas tú con tu manada, estaríais en desventaja.

– Él también podría aliarse con alguna manada de aquí.

– Sabes que es algo muy raro que dos manadas distintas colaboren – le rebatió el rubio.

– No lo es si comparten un objetivo o enemigo en común – le insinuó algo que sabía que Naruto captaría al instante.

– Pain.

– Exacto.

A Naruto no le extrañaría que Pain accediera a colaborar con Zabuza y su manada con tal de librarse de él y así ir tras Sasuke. Chasqueó los labios ofuscado. Otro que estaba igual de mal de la cabeza que Zabuza, pero en este caso, su obsesión era Sasuke. ¡Joder! ¡Se tenían que obsesionar precisamente con sus seres queridos!

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo alrededor de la entrada. Cada vez la situación se complicaba más. Si Pain se aliaba con el asesino de su madre, las posibilidades de vencer disminuían porque sabía que Pain y él estaban casi al mismo nivel. En la siguiente pelea que tuvieran era posible que no tuviera tanta suerte de salir victorioso, y si eso pasaba... no quería ni imaginar lo que le pasaría a Sasuke, su padre, y al resto de su manada.

– Mierda – maldijo.

Kakashi se entusiasmó levemente porque, por primera vez desde que Naruto había irrumpido en su casa, parecía que la balanza se inclinaba a su favor.

– Pues habrá que ir a por Zabuza antes de que tenga la oportunidad siquiera de averiguar mis rencillas con Pain y le ofrezca un trato.

Y el entusiasmo de Kakashi se evaporó al instante.

– No – se negó.

– ¿Por qué? Mejor ir nuestras manadas a por él antes de que pueda siquiera pensar en una alianza con otra manada. Tendríamos ventaja, nuestras manadas son fuertes y podríamos ir a por Zabuza mientras tenga la guardia baja y crea que ha ganado y que no tengo ni idea de que es el culpable de la muerte de mi madre y...

– ¡No!

– ¡¿Por qué no?! – soltó cabreado por la obstinación del adulto –. ¿Por qué te empeñas en no dejarme participar?! ¡Tengo más derecho que tú en ir a por ese desgraciado!

– ¡Porque fue él quien te convirtió! – acabó soltando aquello que había estado tratando de evitar que Naruto averiguase desde que había salido el tema de Zabuza.

Todo alrededor de Naruto se detuvo en ese instante. Era como si él no estuviera realmente en ese momento en aquel lugar, como si su cuerpo siguiera en la casa de Kakashi pero su mente se hubiera ido muy lejos de allí, como si estuviera en otra dimensión. O al menos así se sentía, desconectado de la realidad y sin que nada tuviera sentido.

– ¿Naruto? – le llamó preocupado al ver que no había abierto la boca ni se había movido para nada en un buen rato. Tenía la mirada perdida.

De alguna manera, la voz de Kakashi llegó hasta él y, poco a poco, fue volviendo a la realidad. El adulto vio cómo el rubio comenzaba a mover sus ojos de un lado a otro y se llevaba las manos a la cara como pensativo, para después comenzar a caminar de nuevo.

Seguramente, estaría tratando de procesar aquella revelación y lo que podría implicar, por lo que le dejó espacio para que lo hiciera a su ritmo. Al cabo de unos minutos, detuvo su caminar y se volvió hacia Kakashi.

– ¿Por qué no has empezado por eso primero? ¿Por qué no me has contado toda la verdad desde el principio? ¿Por qué sigues ocultando cosas incluso cuando creía que estabas siendo sincero? – le preguntó cuando por fin pudo pensar con claridad como para formular algún pensamiento lógico en su cabeza.

– Porque no quería que te enterases de esto. Saber que ese ser inmundo es tu alfa biológico, que te mordió porque en su mente retorcida eras un reemplazo ya que no podía tener al original y, a la vez, podía herir a tu padre, no es algo que deberías soportar.

– Tenía derecho a saberlo – le recriminó.

– ¿Y de qué iba a servir? ¿Para martirizarte? ¿Pensar lo peor de ti? No tenía ningún sentido saberlo.

– No era tu decisión.

– Puede que sí o puede que no, pero lo hecho, hecho está.

– ¿Lo sabía mi padre? – quiso saber.

– En su momento, sabía que quien le había intentado morder era quien te convirtió a ti, pero en aquel instante, no sabía que se trataba de Zabuza.

– ¿Y cuándo lo averiguó?

– Un poco antes de su última tentativa de lograr sus planes hace más de año y medio. Apareció en la clínica de tu padre buscando ayuda y cuando tuvimos más que palabras, tu padre me preguntó si él era el alfa de la manada a la que maté y le dije que sí.

Naruto volvió a caminar por la estancia de un lado para otro. Se sentía engañado, engañado por Kakashi, por su padre... En todo este tiempo, ambos sabían algo tan importante y no habían tenido la decencia de contárselo. Ahora entendía por qué su olor le había resultado familiar, porque ya lo había olido antes aunque hubiese sido brevemente.

Estaba cabreado y cansado de tantas mentiras, de la situación en la que se encontraba, pero iba poner punto y final a aquello.

– No pienso largarme de la ciudad. Voy a encontrar a ese bastardo y voy a detener de una vez por todas lo que debió parar hace muchos años.

– Naruto...

– No le conozco, nunca le he visto ni oído, puede que sea mi alfa biológico, pero no lo reconozco como tal porque no he pasado tiempo con él, por lo que no le obedeceré incluso aunque me gruña o trate de controlarme, porque eso es lo que te preocupa, ¿no? Por eso te negabas a que fuera a por él, ¿verdad? Porque temías que hiciera caso a su llamada.

– Naruto, puede que sea muy baja, pero la posibilidad de que eso ocurra está ahí, así que, por favor, hazme caso y vete con tu padre de aquí.

En el fondo, sabía que Kakashi tenía razón, no sólo en lo que acababa de decir, porque aunque era casi improbable que ocurriera, existía una ínfima posibilidad; sino también en muchas de las razones que le había dado para no ir tras Zabuza. Todo aquello cada vez se complicaba cada vez más y su determinación se tambaleaba por momentos, pero no pensaba demostrarlo ni darle la razón.

– Necesito aire fresco – fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse precipitadamente de la casa de Kakashi.

***

Tobirama aparcó delante de su departamento. Estaba exhausto, pese a que de forma oficial había dejado la investigación, él había continuado la suya propia. Lo malo de aquello era que tenía que hacer todo por sí mismo y una de esas cosas era la vigilancia.

Había estado siguiendo a Kakashi desde que le habían echado del caso, con el objetivo de pillarle in fraganti, pero por ahora todo había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Se tiraba casi todo el día en el hospital o en casa para dormir y volver de nuevo junto a Minato. ¿Acaso no trabajaba? ¿De qué demonios vivía? Ya intentaría averiguarlo.

En cualquier caso, seguirle no estaba siendo nada fructífero. Kakashi era inteligente así que sabía que debía tener cuidado y no hacer nada que levantara sospechas y más sabiendo que era persona de interés en la investigación policial. Quizás debía empezar a vigilar a sus amigos por si ellos se descuidaban y metían la pata, pero eso tendría que ser en otra ocasión, porque lo único que quería en ese momento era llegar hasta su cama y dormir.

Iba a aprovechar que Kakashi había ido a su casa a descansar para hacer lo mismo. Necesitaba recuperar energías para tener todos sus sentidos al máximo para atrapar a aquel criminal.

Cuando bajó del vehículo y se aproximó al portal del edificio, vio a un hombre esperando. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle quién era y qué hacía allí, el desconocido habló.

– ¿Tobirama Senju? – le dijo aquel desconocido.

– Sí – le respondió con desconfianza y aquel hombre debió notarlo porque enseguida se presentó.

– Me llamo Zabuza y le estaba esperando.

– De acuerdo, Zabuza. ¿Para qué me estaba esperando? ¿Necesita ayuda?

– Más bien soy yo el que puede ayudarle – le contestó con una amplia sonrisa mientras Tobirama arqueaba una ceja desconcertado –. Puedo ayudarte a atrapar a Kakashi Hatake.

  
  



	31. La llamada

Entre los rugidos de su manada que discutían por los últimos filetes de carne, Zabuza permanecía sereno. Sentado en la silla presidiendo la mesa, reposaba la cabeza sobre su puño. Todo el tiempo estuvo serio y apenas probó la comida, sin embargo, cuando la sonrisa apareció, todos se detuvieron, soltando la carne sobre el plato.

– ¿Tenemos un plan? – preguntó Ameyuri, la única chica en su manada.

Anteriormente había tenido alguna más, pero por desgracia, Kakashi había asesinado a gran parte de su manada, lo que le tocó reconstruirla a partir de los miembros supervivientes. Ella era una de las supervivientes.

– Jinin, sigue los pasos del detective Senju e infórmame si hay alguna novedad.

Con lentitud pero con decisión, Zabuza se levantó de su gran silla, mirando a toda la manada desde su altura antes de caminar hacia la puerta del gran salón. Nadie entendía lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, pero intuían que el fallo que había tenido con Minato, le haría regresar con otro plan.

– Los médicos han dicho que se está reponiendo. Es toda una suerte con ese ataque que le diste – comentó con una gran sonrisa Fuguki – casi lo matas.

– La idea era inmovilizarle, no quería que se moviera ni un milímetro. Supuse que tras el mordisco, si lo superaba, cerraría su herida. Esa idiota de Kurenai me impidió morderle al final. La habría matado también de no ser porque olí al resto de la manada acercándose.

– ¿Vas al hospital? – preguntó de nuevo la chica, creyendo que sería divertido acompañarle y crear algunos problemas.

– Algo mejor… voy a hacer una visita a mi pequeño alfa descarriado – sonrió con perversión, lo que hizo que todos sonrieran – es hora de que conozca cuál es su auténtica manada.

¡ _Nadie podía negarse a atender la llamada del auténtico alfa_! Esas cosas no solían ocurrir y, por tanto, por muy alfa que fuera ese crío, acudiría como un corderito asustado ante el poder del auténtico alfa.

“ _Gracias por entrenarlo para mí, Kakashi_ ”, fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Zabuza, porque ahora, tenía un pequeño alfa a su disposición y además, conseguiría fuera como fuera tener a su padre en esa manada. Los dos acabarían sucumbiendo a sus deseos.

– Ésta es vuestra manada – sonrió perversamente al pronunciar la frase, como si Minato y Naruto pudieran escucharle. Sin dilación, salió por la puerta principal, dejando a su manada atrás. Era algo que tenía que hacer él mismo.

Todo su plan por fin empezaba a tomar forma. Tobirama Senju odiaba a Kakashi y seguro que se ocuparía de mantenerle ocupado y, mientras tanto, le arrebataría a esos dos rubios casi sin que se diera cuenta. Se había asegurado de llamar la atención de ese detective al decirle que no podía hablar en ese momento porque creía que le habían seguido, y le había ofrecido una tarjeta con su número para que se pudiera poner en contacto con él y acordar verse en un sitio seguro.

***

¡ _Aire fresco_! Eso es lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Realmente estaba acalorado y tenso por la discusión con Kakashi. Ni siquiera cuando era más joven y con mayor temperamento llegó tan lejos con alguien a quien consideraba como su propio padre. Kakashi le enseñó desde que tenía uso de razón. Nunca dudó que él era su alfa, jamás le desobedeció, pero todas esas mentiras… ¿Hasta que punto afectaba la llamada del alfa? Él nunca vivió algo similar.

De niño no se ponía enfermo por sus defensas, nunca tuvo un resfriado, tampoco supo lo que era llevar una escayola, sus huesos se regeneraban en unas horas a lo sumo. Entrenó sus instintos, conocía lo que era el celo, la euforia que se vivía, conocía la luna llena, sabía cómo ayudar a su manada con todos los temas pero… jamás experimentó la llamada del alfa. Kakashi no era su alfa original, así que por mucho respeto que le tuviera, jamás se vio en esa encrucijada de tener que seguirle pese a tener otra voluntad.

Pensó, quizá podría preguntarle a Gaara o incluso a Itachi. Él mordió a Gaara, era su alfa original y estaba acostumbrado a la llamada cuando él se la daba. Aun así, jamás había discutido duramente con Gaara, ni tuvieron planes diferentes donde él le obligase mediante “la llamada” a cumplir sus órdenes. ¡ _Itachi_! Él era el apropiado, porque su alfa era Sasuke, pero tenía que obedecerle a él. ¿Podría resistir la llamada de Sasuke cuando no quería hacer algo y él se lo ordenaba?

Suspiró. Se lo estaba tomando demasiado en serio. Él jamás estuvo al lado de Zabuza así que no debería poder controlarle, en cambio, Itachi vivía con Sasuke. ¡ _Se estaba preocupando por nada_!

Dio otro paso. Quería ir al hospital a hablar con su padre y decirle que se metiera esa estúpida idea en otro lado, porque no pensaba mudarse. Él pelearía, ya fuera Zabuza, Pain o el mismísimo diablo, él no pensaba mudarse abandonando a su manada ni a Sasuke.

¡ _Ese olor_! Movió la nariz al darse cuenta del olor familiar. ¡Lo conocía! Era detestable y hacía poco que llegó a sus recuerdos. Se giró con rapidez, viendo una figura apareciendo entre la neblina de la tarde. En Twain Harte era típica por la cercanía del bosque y la humedad que provocaba.

Gruñó instintivamente al darse cuenta de que era un hombre-lobo y no uno cualquiera. Quizá no viera su figura, no pudiera distinguir nada de ese tipo, pero era el asesino de su madre y caminaba despacio en su dirección. Entre la niebla, una silueta oscura apareció y entonces, teniéndolo a la vista, se lanzó al ataque.

– Detente – se detuvo el individuo frente a él, elevando la palma para darle el alto.

No quería detenerse, quería desgarrarle las entrañas, pero sus piernas no se movieron pese a que seguía gruñendo con violencia.

– ¡Maldita sea! – intentaba mover las piernas para que siguieran avanzando, pero todo su cuerpo parecía congelado. Su cerebro le decía que atacase y, a la vez, le impedía hacerlo.

– Sé un buen perrito, siéntate y escucha – ordenó Zabuza frente a él, obligando a las piernas de Naruto a agacharse hasta el asfalto.

¿Por qué no podía atacarle? Lo deseaba pero no podía hacerlo. Algo le decía que no podía hacerlo. Un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, casi como si fuera miedo. ¡Miedo al alfa! Era eso, pero pese a no sentirlo racionalmente, inconscientemente… estaba ahí. Sentía la presión que ejercía el aura de ese tipo, casi sentía que podía destrozarle en tan solo un movimiento y su cuerpo se negaba a ir contra él.

– ¡Mierdaaaaa! – gritó Naruto con frustración – voy a destrozarte, hijo de puta.

– Sí, sí, pequeño cachorrito – sonrió Zabuza – veo que por fin Kakashi se ha dignado a contarte la verdad.

– ¿Crees que te saldrás con la tuya?

– ¿Es que no lo he hecho ya? – preguntó con arrogancia – esto sólo es una demostración para ti, tú no puedes vencerme, es mejor que te unas voluntariamente a la manada. No tengo inconveniente en que traigas a los tuyos tampoco.

– Ni lo sueñes. ¡TÚ ASESINASTE A MI MADRE! – gritó completamente fuera de sí –. ¡TE DESTROZARÉ!

– Bueno, sí es una lástima. No tenía nada en contra de tu madre, es sólo… que estaba en medio – se excusó con esa sonrisa que sacaba de los nervios a Naruto – ahora escúchame bien, únete a mí y todo estará bien. Tu padre acabará estando en mi manada, sea como sea y nadie me lo va a impedir. Es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando ya a tu nueva familia. No tendré reparos en matarte si te interpones en mi camino, aunque… sería una lástima hacerlo. Dale un mensaje de mi parte a tu padre – se acercó hasta Naruto, tomando su rostro gruñón con la mano y lamiendo el lateral de su rostro. Aquello saco de quicio a Naruto, dándose cuenta de las intenciones sexuales que tenía hacia Minato.

– ¡HIJO DE PUTA! SI TOCAS A MI PADRE, TE MATO.

¡ _Sangre_! Las manos de Naruto sangraban por la presión que estaba haciendo al intentar mover su cuerpo para golpearle, sin embargo, nada funcionaba y eso hacía sonreír a Zabuza. Realmente, la llamada del alfa funcionaba como de costumbre, incluso aunque Naruto jamás hubiera estado con él.

Zabuza se levantó al ver cómo sangraba por la presión que estaba poniendo sobre él. Realmente quería llevarlo al límite y saber lo bien que podía funcionar su manipulación. ¡ _Funcionaba mejor de lo esperado_!

– No te presiones tanto, pequeño, te harás daño. Por más que luches contra esto, no puedes resistirlo. Yo te convertí, te creé, llevas mi misma sangre de lobo corriendo en tus venas, no puedes atacar a tu creador. Será más saludable que te rindas y me obedezcas.

– Encontraré la forma de detenerte, ya lo verás, conseguiré moverme, cueste lo que cueste y entonces, no habrá lugar donde puedas esconderte. Te destruiré – aseguró Naruto.

– Dame la patita – se rió Zabuza ante sus palabras, viendo cómo la mano de Naruto temblaba en el suelo queriendo levantarse y él luchaba por no hacerlo. El grito que dio Naruto y cómo elevó la otra mano para bloquear la que quería levantarse realmente, hizo que Zabuza se diera cuenta de lo cabezón que era. Lo que no se esperó es que Naruto sacara tal fuerza de voluntad como para enseñarle el dedo corazón como queriendo decirle “jódete”. No pudo evitar sonreír ante tal insolencia, pese a preocuparle levemente que hubiera logrado tal cosa –. Bueno, supongo que tendré que enseñarte este truco en otro momento. Nos vemos.

Luchaba por moverse pero no podía y, de hecho, todavía sentía ese escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. Ése que le decía que Zabuza era peligroso y era mejor no subestimarle. ¡ _Ahora sentía el miedo de Kakashi_! Si él no podía luchar… ¡ _No_! No era sólo eso, ¡ _Zabuza podía utilizarle en contra de sus deseos y obligarle a atacar a los suyos_! Era un riesgo.

Por fin podía mover con cierta libertad los dedos. Sus oídos aún escuchaban los pasos de ese tipo y quizá, con algo de suerte, aún pudiera acercarse medio en sigilo y matarle allí mismo. Esperaba el momento en que ese escalofrío terminase y cuando sucedió, se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo, corriendo en la dirección de Zabuza.

¡ _No pudo encontrarle en la niebla_! Ese tipo desapareció sin dejar rastro. Ni siquiera le olía cuando la parálisis pasó. Eso hizo que se enfadase el doble consigo mismo por caer en algo semejante. ¿Cómo iba a evitar las órdenes de “la llamada del alfa”? No tenía ni idea. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a algo semejante.

– ¡JODER! – gritó por la frustración.

***

Itachi no podía creer que su cuñado estuviera allí, en su cuarto, sentado sobre la silla giratoria de su escritorio y con el rostro cabizbajo. Normalmente, las veces que Naruto iba por su casa, era a buscar a su hermanito pero hoy, pasó de él y pidió unos segundos a solas para hablar de algo que evidentemente le afectaba.

– ¿Vas a contarme qué ocurre? – preguntó Itachi desde el colchón de su habitación.

– Tengo una pregunta y es importante pero… es sobre…

– ¿Lobos? – preguntó con cierto interés – yo creía que tú sabías todo lo que había que saber sobre los lobos. Bueno… Sasuke me dijo que fuiste… - bajó el volumen – mordido cuando fuiste un bebé. Tú has nacido prácticamente con esa condición. ¿En serio hay algo que no sepas sobre el tema?

– Es… sobre la mordedura o más bien, sobre ese sentimiento que tiene cualquier lobo hacia el alfa.

– ¿Sentimiento?

– Sí. Yo nunca he tenido un alfa, pero dicen que hay un sentimiento que hace que respetes a tu alfa, que le obedezcas.

– Algo así. No es que sea un sentimiento, es más bien, que tu cuerpo y mente saben que él es superior, él es quien te convirtió y evita que le ataquemos o más bien, hace que queramos obedecerle para estar en su manada.

– ¿Te ocurre con Sasuke?

– Sí. A menudo de hecho. Son cosas tontas, pero, cuando a veces discutimos por algún trozo de carne o algo semejante y me da una orden, es como que no puedo evitar cumplirla. Es el alfa y por más que me esfuerzo en aceptarte a ti, mi mente sabe que es Sasuke el auténtico. La ventaja en la manada es que Sasuke suele estar de acuerdo contigo y no da órdenes o da las mismas que tú, no me supone un problema seguiros, pero si un día discutierais o algo…

– Él es el auténtico alfa tuyo.

– Sí. Creo que tiene que haber alguna forma de superarlo y de hecho, a veces, cuando me esfuerzo mucho, consigo no obedecerle al cien por cien pero es realmente difícil. Sin embargo…

– Los alfas y la jerarquía cambia constantemente – sugirió Naruto – tiene que haber alguna forma en la que un beta supere al alfa y para ello, no debería estar bajo su control.

– No lo sé. Quizá por eso hay pocos cambios del alfa, un beta tendrá que aprender a lidiar con ese inconveniente, supongo – comentó Itachi.

– Tiene que haber alguna forma de romper ese yugo. De todas formas, gracias, Itachi, era lo único que me preocupaba.

Con rapidez y algo más animado, se levantó de la silla y corrió a la puerta. ¡Sasuke estaba detrás! Le esperaba en el pasillo y era posible que hubiera escuchado toda su conversación, pero aun así, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

– Tengo algo importante que hacer, Sasuke, pero… ¡Volveré! Te lo prometo – se giró antes de dar la esquina hacia las escaleras –. ¡Te amo!

Esa palabra hizo que Sasuke abriera los ojos con intensidad frente a la risa que Itachi dejó escapar por la cara de idiota que se le había quedado.

– Cállate, imbécil. Ve a rascarte la barriga – le ordenó, viendo cómo Itachi le maldecía antes de rascarse involuntariamente el abdomen.

***

Naruto caminaba a paso rápido para alejarse cuanto antes de la casa de los Uchiha y poder quitarse aquella fachada de “todo está bien, no pasa nada” sin ser descubierto. Odiaba tener que fingir ante los demás, pero sobre todo, ante Sasuke. Le amaba y quería ser sincero con él, pero... eran tantas cosas y él había hecho ya demasiado desde que... todo pasó. No quería preocuparle más. No quería poner ese gran peso que ahora llevaba sobre los hombros en Sasuke.

Sabía que no sólo como beta de la manada sino como su pareja, debía ser sincero y compartir la carga con él, tener una buena comunicación y enfrentarse a los problemas juntos, pero... esto era demasiado. Tan sólo quería protegerlo.

Naruto continuó caminando durante largos minutos sin un rumbo fijo, dejando que sus pies le llevaran donde quisieran, ya que su cabeza era un torbellino de pensamientos en ese instante y decidir un destino no se encontraba entre estos.

Una de las cosas en las que no podía dejar de pensar era Zabuza. ¿Por qué se le aparecía de repente ahora, después de tantos años y justo cuando acababa de descubrir que era su alfa biológico? ¿Habría sido casualidad o le había estado vigilando? Seguramente, se trataba de lo segundo, lo cual explicaría la sensación de ser observado que había tenido en las últimas semanas.

Al principio, había pensado que quizás se trataba de Pain y su manada, pero ahora estaba convencido de que había sido Zabuza quien le había estado vigilando entre las sombras, porque dudaba que Pain pudiera camuflarse tan bien como para no haberle olido.

¡Joder! Ese desgraciado seguro que había estando acechando a su familia y a él desde a saber cuánto tiempo, planeando su ataque sin que ninguno fuera consciente de ello. Eso le enfurecía mucho, porque creía que era fuerte, al menos lo suficiente para proteger a su familia, pero no había sido ni capaz de detectar su olor o su presencia, tan sólo había tenido la sensación de tener unos ojos sobre él en determinados momentos, y no se había molestado en cerciorarse si era así y averiguar quién le seguía. Si lo hubiese hecho, quizás su madre... aún estaría viva.

O al menos, eso era lo que le decía una parte de él, pero otra intentaba hacerle ver que Zabuza estaba a otro nivel como para no ser detectado fácilmente, que tenía más años y experiencia que él, y además, era su maldito alfa.

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al recordar aquella desagradable sensación de no tener el control sobre su propio cuerpo, de no poder moverlo a voluntad aunque su mente le gritara que lo hiciera. Se había sentido impotente al verse en esa situación, no quería obedecerle, pero jamás hubiese imaginado que la llamada de un alfa pudiera ser tan poderosa como para doblegarle la voluntad de esa manera.

Le había dicho a Kakashi que la posibilidad de que Zabuza pudiera controlarle era muy pequeña, ya que nunca había pasado tiempo con él ni le reconocía como alfa, pero... o se había equivocado o había tenido la mala suerte de que ese bajo porcentaje ocurriera.

Entre tanta frustración, intentaba animarse recordándose que al menos había conseguido sacar la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para no obedecer su última orden, aunque le había costado muchísimo. Aquello era un pequeño rayo de esperanza, porque quería decir que era posible no caer en ese yugo, y más tras la charla que acababa de tener con Itachi. Lo único que tenía que hacer era entrenar, aunque aún no sabía cómo, pero lo haría.

Naruto sonreía con determinación. Averiguaría la manera de sublevarse a la llamada del alfa y enfrentaría a Zabuza haciéndole pagar por todo lo que había hecho. Podía notar cómo una nueva oleada de energía renovada le invadía.

Sin embargo, esa euforia no duró demasiado y la sonrisa del rubio desapareció al levantar la vista y ver dónde sus pies le habían llevado inconscientemente. A unos metros delante de él, se hallaba su casa.

No la había pisado desde la mañana del día en que Zabuza le arrebató a su madre y casi lo consigue con su padre. En todo ese tiempo, había estado entre el hospital, el instituto y la casa de Sasuke, cuando éste le obligaba a ir para alimentarse de algo más que de comida de hospital y descansar en condiciones en una cama, y no en una incómoda silla.

Pese a saber que la policía había liberado la escena del crimen y había mandado a una empresa de limpieza especializada en esos casos para eliminar cualquier rastro de que se hubiese cometido un terrible crimen en su interior, no había ido en ningún momento. Había estado evitando el lugar todo lo posible.

Se decía a sí mismo que era porque tenía que estar cerca de su padre, que tenía que protegerlo, y en parte era verdad, pero sabía que la verdadera razón de peso era que no se sentía preparado. No se sentía con la fortaleza necesaria para volver al que había sido su hogar, pero que ahora era un recordatorio de lo que había perdido por culpa de la locura de otra persona.

Naruto se quedó estático frente al camino que llevaba a la casa, observándola pero a la vez, sin hacerlo. Su mirada estaba fija en el inmueble, pero realmente no la estaba viendo. Era como si su mente se hubiese desconectado de su cuerpo.

Estuvo así durante varios minutos, en aquel estado, inmóvil y con la mirada perdida hasta que, sin que se lo ordenara, el pie derecho se movió hacia delante dando un paso, siendo seguido a continuación, del pie izquierdo, y así sucesivamente, en un lento caminar.

No sabía qué le impulsaba a posar un pie delante del otro, recorriendo la distancia que le separaba de la puerta, porque sabía que aún no estaba preparado para enfrentar aquello, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su mano ya se encontraba sobre el pomo de la puerta, girándolo.

En cuanto la puerta estuvo abierta, la mezcla de olores de diferentes productos químicos le golpeó con fuerza en las fosas nasales, tanto que se sintió ligeramente mareado. Tuvo que llevarse la mano a la nariz para impedir que más de aquel fuerte olor entrara mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza debido a la imagen que había venido a su cabeza.

Cuando su olfato se acostumbró y el mareo se pasó, abrió los ojos para observar el interior de la vivienda. Entró despacio y entornó la puerta dejando así que el aire de fuera se colara y airear el ambiente. Su mirada recorrió la estancia pensando que realmente habían hecho un buen trabajo limpiando, ya que parecía que allí no había ocurrido nada. Si no supiera la verdad, parecería que era un día como cualquier otro, en el que sus padres estaban trabajando y en unas horas, volverían a casa para cenar todos juntos. Aquel pensamiento provocó una punzada de dolor en su pecho.

Continuó adentrándose en el que había sido un hogar cálido, lleno de risas y cariño, pero que ahora sólo era un lugar frío, lúgubre y vacío. Aunque casi al instante, sus pies se volvieron a detener por voluntad propia.

Con la mirada fija en el suelo, Naruto se estremeció y sintió que su respiración comenzaba a ser irregular y con más intensidad. Ahora entendía por qué su cuerpo había decidido pararse justo en ese sitio. Gracias a su insistencia, había logrado que Kurenai le contara dónde habían encontrado a su madre y era en el mismo punto donde se encontraba.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y su respiración se alteraba cada vez más, cuando poco a poco, empezó a levantar la mirada y a girar su cabeza con lentitud. Algo dentro de él le decía que no lo hiciera, que se detuviera, que diera media vuelta y se marchara de allí de inmediato sin mirar atrás, pero era como si un imán tirase de él y le impidiera poner en marcha aquel pensamiento.

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo debido a la impresión, mientras se quedaba sin respiración y le daba un vuelco al corazón por lo que vio frente a él. Allí estaba, podía verla, sabía que era imposible, que seguramente era una alucinación provocada por el dolor, pero parecía muy real.

El cuerpo inmóvil de su madre se hallaba colgado delante de sus ojos, con su largo cabello rojizo tapando su rostro, con sus brazos inertes a los lados y la sangre resbalando por su piel formando un charco a sus pies.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los cristalinos ojos del adolescente mientras una mueca de dolor se formaba en su rostro, queriendo gritar pero sin que ningún sonido saliera de su garganta, cayendo al suelo de rodillas cuando todas sus fuerzas se desvanecieron y sus piernas no pudieron sostenerle por más tiempo, dejando finalmente salir su llanto cargado de pena y dolor.

Mientras lloraba sin consuelo, no pudo evitar imaginar a su madre en aquella posición intentando resistir y agarrarse a la vida hasta que, poco a poco, sus fuerzas fueron abandonando su cuerpo debido a la enorme de cantidad de sangre que había perdido y que aún seguía perdiendo, sintiendo cada vez más frío conforme notaba que la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo.

Podía imaginar las lágrimas en sus ojos al saber que nunca más vería a su marido, que no volvería a besarle ni podría abrazar a su hijo o reírse con ellos, que no pasaría más tiempo con ellos, que no vería a Naruto convertirse en adulto, que no envejecería junto a su marido...

Naruto tembló al creer que el último pensamiento de su madre, mientras el brillo de sus ojos se apagaba y daba su último aliento, era que nadie iba a acudir en su ayuda... que iba a morir sola y asustada.

Aquello acabó derrumbándole y terminó de caer del todo en el suelo, adoptando una posición fetal, agarrándose las piernas con fuerza y escondiendo su rostro entre ellas permitiéndose bajar la guardia y sacar todo el sufrimiento, frustración y dolor guardado en su interior.

Cuando se quedó sin fuerzas y sin lágrimas que derramar, permaneció tumbado en aquella postura, con la mirada perdida en aquella pared donde aún seguía viendo a su madre muerta y con un único pensamiento en su cabeza: le daba igual que Zabuza fuera su alfa biológico, no iba a marcharse y dejar que el asesinato de su madre quedara impune.

***

Minato se hallaba tumbado sobre la cama del hospital observando cómo poco a poco, el sol iba desapareciendo a través de la ventana, cuando unos toques en la puerta le sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

– Adelante – dijo a la vez que se incorporaba ligeramente para atender a su inesperada visita –. Naruto – susurró al ver a su hijo allí.

Después de la manera en que se había marchado, todo enfurecido, no creía que volviera, pero allí estaba. Observó el rostro de su hijo y no supo identificar su estado de ánimo ya que notaba ciertos detalles contradictorios: Podía notar que su mirada trataba de reflejar determinación, aunque también veía que sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos como si hubiese estado llorando.

Naruto cerró la puerta tras él para tener una conversación privada con su padre, además, le había pedido a Asuma e Ibiki fueran a por algo de comer o beber, así ellos tampoco les escucharían.

– Sé que quien mató a mamá y te atacó es quien me convirtió en hombre-lobo – le contó.

– Naruto...

– No he terminado – le interrumpió con un tono serio –. También sé que no es la primera vez que ha ido a por ti, sino, de hecho, al parecer siempre ha estado obsesionado contigo – alzó ligeramente la voz en las últimas palabras.

– Naruto... – intentaba explicarse pero el adolescente no le dejaba.

– ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había alguien tan enfermo como hacer daño a tu familia por... a saber qué retorcidos motivos? – le preguntó cabreado.

– Porque no lo sabía – le contestó ofendido creyendo leer entre líneas que su hijo le acusaba de haberles puesto en peligro por no haber hablado del tema de Zabuza.

– Sí lo sabías – le contradijo Naruto –. Kakashi me ha contado que el año pasado, Zabuza estuvo en Twain Harte y no sólo te enteraste de que él era mi alfa biológico sino que además, fue a por ti.

Naruto se había ido acercando a Minato señalándole con el dedo conforme hablaba, lo cual no gustó al adulto.

– No pasó nada y no te lo conté porque no quería agobiarte por algo que se quedó en un susto.

– ¿Y por qué antes de eso nunca me habías hablado de Zabuza? – quiso saber Naruto.

– Porque era algo que en principio sólo me afectaba a mí y nunca me imaginé que pudiera llegar tan lejos. Zabuza siempre se portó bien conmigo...

– Excepto cuando intentó morderte, después, me mordió a mí, el año pasado intentó convertirte de nuevo y hace tan sólo unos días mató a mamá y te puso a ti en esta cama – señaló con sarcasmo.

Minato se quedó sin palabras durante unos segundos, sin saber cómo rebatir aquello.

– Vale, en algún momento perdió el rumbo, pero antes de eso, sólo era un chico con problemas y al que todo el instituto insultaba. No me parecía justo que le tratasen de esa manera y sólo quise ser amable con él.

Naruto estuvo a punto de decirle a su padre que mirase dónde le había llevado su amabilidad, pero sabía que no era correcto. Su padre siempre había tenido un corazón enorme y no soportaba ver alguna injusticia, por lo que era normal que tratase de demostrarle a un adolescente Zabuza que había buenas personas en el mundo también. Si hasta él hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiese estado en la situación de su padre. Tampoco podría haber sospechado las consecuencias tan nefastas de un acto de gentileza.

– De acuerdo, puedo entender que cuando creías que no era peligroso o ingenuamente únicamente te afectaba a ti, quisieras manejarlo por ti mismo o con la ayuda de Kakashi, pero cuando me mordió y fui lo suficientemente mayor, ¿por qué no me contaste la verdad?

– Porque no le vi la importancia – respondió sincero Minato –. Ya te habían mordido y mi única preocupación era que sobrevivieras; después, cuando estabas fuera de peligro, solamente pensaba en que no sabía mucho sobre hombres-lobo, sólo lo que Kakashi me había explicado, y yo no lo era, así que no sabía qué debía hacer o qué enseñarte, y ahí fue donde entró Kakashi. Ya tenías a alguien bueno como alfa, que me había ayudado a entender el proceso por el que ibas a pasar y lo que debía hacer, además de instruirte. No lo veía necesario contártelo porque, ¿de que iba a servirte saber quién era la persona que te había mordido, cuando quien de verdad se había comportado como un alfa para ti había sido Kakashi? No habría supuesto ninguna diferencia.

Naruto se quedó mudo ante aquello. Entendía lo que su padre quería hacerle ver, y algo de razón tenía, pero también creía que sí habría marcado la diferencia conocer aquel dato tan importante.

– Sí lo habría supuesto. Si lo hubiese sabido con tiempo, podría haber tomado medidas de precaución para que nada de esto pasase.

Naruto dijo aquello pensando que si Kakashi o su padre le hubiesen contado la verdad hacía mucho tiempo, podría haber estado entrenando para soportar y vencer la llamada del alfa.

– Ésa es tu opinión, pese a que no coincido con ella – dijo Minato en tono conciliador – pero ya da igual, en cuanto nos marchemos, no tendrás que preocuparte por el tema. Kakashi y su manada se encargarán de todo.

– No – soltó molesto Naruto.

– Sí, Naruto, es mejor que dejemos el tema en manos de Kakashi.

– Ni hablar. No pienso marcharme de la ciudad y abandonar a mi manada a su suerte ni voy a dejar a Sasuke.

Minato podía entender que su hijo estuviera reticente a marcharse, pero debía hacerle ver que era por el bien de todos.

– No les estás abandonando.

– ¿Cómo que no? ¿Entonces cómo llamas a irme y dejarles en la estacada? – dijo malhumorado el rubio.

– Ven aquí – le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en la cama.

Naruto le miró reacio, con el ceño fruncido, pero al final acabó cediendo y se sentó en el borde de cara a Minato.

– No les estás abandonando ni dejando en la estacada – le repitió – les estás protegiendo.

– ¿Cómo voy a estar proteg...?

– Escúchame – le cortó hablando un poco más alto que él. Cuando vio que su hijo le hacía caso a regañadientes, continuó –. Ya hemos comprobado que Zabuza su obstinación hacia mí es mayor de lo que pensábamos y que es más peligroso de lo que creíamos, nadie se había dado cuenta de su vuelta.

– Ni de que seguramente nos vigilaba desde hacía un tiempo – comentó Naruto sin pensar.

– Ni de eso, por lo que seguramente volverá a intentar ir a por mí o puede que ahora vaya a por ti – Naruto apretó los labios para evitar que se le escapara que ya se había presentado frente a él y no había sido un encuentro agradable – por lo que lo mejor es marcharnos para que no nos encuentre mientras Kakashi se encarga de solucionar el problema en nuestra ausencia.

– No me parece bien. Si nuestras dos manadas se enfrentaran a...

– Naru – volvió a interrumpirle – eres fuerte y un gran alfa, pero Zabuza te supera en muchos aspectos, no eres rival para él – agarró con delicadeza el rostro de su hijo – no quiero que te pase nada. Kakashi ya le conoce, ya se ha enfrentado a él antes, puede con esto, pero le dificultará hacerlo si tiene que preocuparse por protegernos al mismo tiempo.

El adolescente agachó la mirada porque, aunque le jodiese admitirlo, tanto Kakashi como su padre tenían razón, más de lo que se podían imaginar, sobre todo, tras su encuentro con Zabuza hacía unas horas. Sin embargo, su parte combativa le seguía impulsando a pelear y poner punto y final a todo ese asunto de una vez por todas.

– Pero, ¿y mi manada? No puedo dejarlos – miró a su padre a los ojos tratando de hacerle ver que era su deber estar con ellos.

– Si te quedas y te enfrentas a Zabuza, les pondrás una diana en sus espaldas. Tu manada es extraordinaria, pero me temo que tampoco están a la altura de Zabuza, y éste solamente se divertiría jugando al gato y al ratón hasta que... acabara con ellos.

Naruto sentía que lentamente esa resolución que había sentido tan sólo unas horas antes iba flaqueando cada vez más, aunque le costaba darse por vencido.

– No puedo dejar a Sasuke. Le amo, no quiero estar lejos de él – dijo casi en un susurro.

– Naruto, no quiero que tengas que pasar por lo mismo que yo. No quiero que te lo encuentres... – se le quebró la voz a Minato al recordar la manera en la que había hallado a su esposa el día de su aniversario.

No hizo falta que el adulto terminara la frase para que Naruto supiera lo que quería decir. No pudo evitar que la visión de su madre muerta viniera a su mente, primero en la morgue y después, como alucinación que había tenido en su casa, pero lo peor vino después, porque en su cabeza, el cuerpo de Kushina fue sustituido por el de Sasuke.

Naruto se horrorizó ante la imagen de Sasuke colgado y desangrándose mientras Zabuza reía a carcajadas de forma macabra a su lado. No pudo evitar que su cuerpo volviera a temblar y, para su sorpresa, las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos de nuevo.

Al ver el estado de su hijo, Minato se apresuró a abrazarlo y a susurrarle que todo estaría bien.

– No quiero que Sasuke... – logró articular Naruto entre el llanto –. Nos iremos... de aquí – accedió cuando su determinación por quedarse y luchar desapareció por completo.

  
  


  
  



	32. Plan desolador

Una figura caminaba ligeramente cabizbaja por las calles de Twain Harte tratando de pasar desapercibido, yendo por las zonas menos transitadas u oscuras y, cuando eso no era posible, mezclándose con los demás transeúntes. También su vestimenta reflejaba esa intención de no llamar la atención: un gorro tapaba su cabello, haciendo imposible distinguir el color del mismo; la capucha de la sudadera puesta por encima del gorro, ocultando parte de su rostro; y con una bufanda alrededor del cuello, la cual también cubría su boca. Lo único que no tenía oculto eran sus ojos azules.

Para Naruto, estaba claro que su objetivo era pasar inadvertido, pero cualquier persona que le viera por la calle pensaría que simplemente se protegía del frío que ya se notaba en el ambiente.

El rubio caminaba a una ritmo normal, ya que no sólo no quería parecer que huía de algo y llamar así la atención, sino que también intentaba retrasar lo máximo posible su llegada al destino que tenía en mente. No era que odiase el lugar ni las personas que vivían ahí, sino que se le hacía muy duro tener que hacer lo que tenía pensado.

**Flashback**

_Después de llorar y desahogarse con su padre, éste llamó a Kakashi para que fuera al hospital a reunirse con ellos. Una vez que estuvo allí, le contaron que Naruto había cambiado de opinión y había accedido a irse de Twain Harte._

_– ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Minato._

_– Le he estado dando vueltas a cómo sacaros de la ciudad sin que Zabuza y su manada se percate de ello y el único plan que se me ha ocurrido es que os vayáis el mismo día en que te den el alta – explicó._

_– ¿Por qué ese día? – quiso saber Minato._

_– Bueno, antes es imposible por tus heridas, no podemos arriesgarnos a que se te abran o se infecten o cualquier otro contratiempo, y después, creo que sería arriesgado. Hay que asumir que os están vigilando, incluso puede que a mí también, pero ahora mismo, no sería inteligente atacaros si quieren pasar inadvertidos, ya que no sólo mi manada y yo estamos siempre por aquí haciendo guardia sino que hay multitud de personas en el hospital, entre médicos, doctoras, enfermeros, pacientes... armarían un gran revuelo si hicieran algo – explicó Kakashi._

_– Demasiados testigos de los que encargarse sin levantar sospechas – intervino Naruto, aunque por el tono usado se notaba que todavía estaba decaído con todo aquel tema._

_– Exacto, y no sólo eso. La policía sigue con la investigación por lo que, si algo le pasase a Minato mientras está aquí, con demasiados testigos como bien has dicho, atraería su atención y podrían centrar el foco de la investigación en ellos._

_Desde la cama, Minato escuchaba atento la explicación de Kakashi, aunque sin dejar de observar de vez en cuando a su hijo, quien se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana y a veces, su mirada se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche._

_– Después de que salgas del hospital, las posibilidades de que intenten algo son más altas, ya sea de camino hacia vuestra casa o ya una vez estéis en ella, durante ese mismo día o en los días posteriores, y ahí no habrá tantas personas de las que preocuparse. Si quieren, pueden atacaros y hacerlo pasar de nuevo por un ataque de lobo, pese que fuese una coincidencia extraña – continuó Kakashi con su explicación._

_Algo de lo que había dicho el adulto captó la atención de Naruto, quien apartó sus ojos de la ventana y los centró en él._

_– Entonces, ¿exactamente cuándo planeas que pongamos en marcha nuestra huida? – preguntó Naruto imaginándose la respuesta._

_– Justo después de que le den el alta – señaló a Minato –. Haremos un cambiazo aquí en el hospital._

_Por la mirada confusa que recibió por parte de ambos rubios, supo que debía dar más datos para que supieran a lo que se refería._

_– Como he dicho, hay que asumir que Zabuza os tiene vigilados, y pese a desconocer si tiene ojos dentro del hospital o no, sigue siendo el sitio más seguro para vosotros, así que aquí se pondrá el plan en marcha. Mi idea es hacer creer que yo llevaré a Minato a casa una vez le den el alta mientras vosotros os escapáis en otro vehículo. Así, tanto si quiere atacar como solamente vigilar, Zabuza me seguirá o me hará seguir por algún miembro de su manada. Su atención estará puesta en mí y no en vosotros._

_– ¿Y dónde conseguiremos otro coche? No podemos simplemente comprar uno nuevo ni pedirle a algún amigo que nos preste el suyo – indagó Naruto viendo fallos en ese plan._

_– De eso me encargo yo, no os preocupéis. Si sabes por dónde moverte en esta ciudad, puedes conseguir una amplia gama de recursos, entre ellos un coche con una matrícula falsa – dijo como si nada el hombre-lobo –. Encargaré a alguien que lo deje aparcado en el parking del hospital en cuanto sepamos el día del alta, así ninguno de nosotros se acercará a ese vehículo y no dejaremos nuestro olor para que puedan seguir nuestro rastro._

_Tanto padre e hijo se miraron entre sí sorprendidos al desconocer aquella faceta de Kakashi. Parecía que el adulto tenía más secretos de lo que creían._

_– Y cuando te marches solo en la camioneta de mi padre, ¿no crees que sospecharán? – señaló el adolescente otro agujero de aquella idea._

_– No si otro Minato va conmigo – sonrió con satisfacción._

_– ¿Otro Minato? – preguntó el verdadero desconcertado._

_– Había pensado en que Ibiki se hiciera pasar por ti – aclaró –. Únicamente necesitará una peluca rubia y ropa tuya, así podremos engañar sus sentidos de la vista y del olfato._

_Por un instante, los tres se imaginaron a Ibiki con esas guisas y estuvieron a punto de reírse, pero la situación era tan urgente y tensa que al final se les pasó._

_– ¿Y yo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Tienes a alguien en mente para que se haga pasar por mí también? – indagó el adolescente._

_– En principio, no. No sabemos cuándo le darán el alta a Minato, por lo que no podemos saber si tendrás clases o será fin de semana._

_– Sabes que vendría ese día incluso si no tuviésemos que marcharnos de la ciudad. Y es algo que se imaginaría cualquier persona, que un hijo estaría al lado de su padre cuando saliese del hospital – rebatió Naruto._

_– No necesariamente – intervino Minato, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su hijo –. No lo digo con segundas intenciones – se adelantó ante una posible mala interpretación de sus palabras –. Sabes que si no fuera por estas circunstancias especiales, te diría que no hace falta que vinieras, que no deberías cambiar tus planes o faltar a clase por mí, cuando se supone que ya estoy bien y ya me verías en casa. Seguramente, te convencería de ello, por lo que no sería sospechoso o raro que no aparecieras el día en que me den el alta._

_– No sé – dijo Naruto sin estar del todo convencido._

_– Además, cuanta menos gente conozca el plan, mejor – comentó Kakashi en un intento por terminar de convencer al rubio, pero acabó consiguiendo un efecto diferente._

_Ambos adultos vieron cómo el adolescente se apartaba de la ventana y daba unos cuantos pasos hacia Kakashi con clara molestia reflejada en su rostro._

_– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Pretendes que me marche de la ciudad sin siquiera contarle el motivo a mi manada? – cuestionó incrédulo._

_– Sí, así es – fue la contundente respuesta del otro alfa._

_Por un instante, Naruto se impactó tanto que no pudo articular palabra. Pero, a continuación, sintió que la ira que había sentido esa misma tarde con Kakashi en su casa volvía a él, sin embargo, hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no dejarla salir. Estaban en un hospital y los pacientes se merecían un mínimo de respeto, por lo que no iba a alzar la voz y molestarles._

_– ¿Vas en serio? No solamente les voy a dejar solos, ¿sino que encima quieres que lo haga sin ni siquiera una explicación? – preguntó enfadado._

_– Sí._

_Naruto miró boquiabierto a Kakashi ante su escueta respuesta._

_– No – se negó el alfa más joven._

_– Naruto... – le llamó su padre tratando de calmar a su hijo porque notaba lo alterado que estaba._

_– No – repitió –. No me parece correcto ni justo dejarles a oscuras. Se merecen una explicación como mínimo, no puedo abandonarles sin siquiera contarles lo que ocurre._

_– Es tanto por vuestra seguridad como por la de los demás – explicó Kakashi –. No nos podemos arriesgar a que sin querer llegue a los oídos de Zabuza lo que estamos planeando, ni tampoco vamos a convertir a nuestros seres queridos en objetivos de tortura para sonsacarles información._

_Naruto quiso seguir oponiéndose porque seguía creyendo que sus amigos y Sasuke se merecían como mínimo que les contara la razón de su marcha. De esa manera, sí que parecía que les estaba dejando a su suerte, sin tener una idea de lo que ocurría para poder estar advertidos y protegerse adecuadamente. Sin embargo, otra parte de él comprendía perfectamente el argumento de Kakashi. ¡Cómo odiaba toda esa mierda de situación!_

_– Y creo que eres lo suficientemente listo para saber que no debería advertirte sobre que no puedes despedirte tampoco. Eso desbarataría todo el plan. La clave aquí es mantenerlo en secreto._

_Aquello más que cabrear a Naruto, le entristeció. Ni siquiera podría decirles un mísero adiós a sus amigos y a su novio. Iba a desaparecer de sus vidas de repente, sin explicación y sin que se lo vieran venir. Se sentía horrible en ese instante, la peor de las personas, se sentía como un cobarde, la peor calaña... como una mierda._

_– Joder – maldijo frustrado._

_Ambos adultos le miraron con compasión. Era una situación complicada y era duro hacer lo que Naruto tenía que hacer. Ocultar cosas no sólo a su manada, sino a su pareja. Le mataba no poder hablar con Sasuke sobre aquello, ser sincero y escuchar su punto de vista en todo aquello. Tener que callar y fingir ante tus seres queridos no era fácil, aunque fuese para protegerles._

_– Lo siento, Naruto. Sé que no es lo ideal, pero ahora mismo es lo mejor para todos – Kakashi quiso demostrar su empatía._

_– Será por poco tiempo, ya lo verás – intentó a animarle Minato –. Dentro de poco, estaremos de vuelta y podrás explicarles todo._

_Naruto observó a su padre sonriéndole y, de repente, se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo sentirse peor. Minato no sólo había perdido recientemente a su esposa, sino que él mismo había estado a punto de morir, razón por la que se hallaba postrado en una cama de hospital con graves heridas que le dejarían importantes cicatrices y, en vez de quejarse o lamentarse, trataba de consolarle._

_– Lo siento, papá. Estaba tan centrado en mí y mi manada, que no había caído en que no debe ser fácil para ti tampoco todo esto. Abandonar tu ciudad natal, donde creciste, conociste a mamá, formaste una familia... donde tienes tantos recuerdos._

_Minato se emocionó ante la consideración de su hijo. Era cierto que era duro para él también, sin embargo, había una pequeña parte que, aunque le avergonzaba admitirlo, le aliviaba alejarse de allí._

_Siempre le había gustado Twain Harte, había nacido y criado aquí; adoraba ese encanto tan especial que poseía, incluso después de conocer su cara oculta. Pero después de la muerte de Kushina... no creía estar preparado para caminar por la ciudad sin experimentar dolor y tristeza, al rememorar algún recuerdo junto a su esposa, y mucho menos podía volver al que había sido su hogar. Todo allí le atormentaría._

_En el fondo, pensaba que estar alejado de todo aquello por un tiempo le vendría bien. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para procesar correctamente la muerte de su mujer. Necesitaba pasar las diferentes etapas de duelo y sanar._

_– No te preocupes, no es un camino de rosas para mí precisamente, pero es más duro para ti. Debes alejarte de tus amigos y la persona a la que quieres sin ni siquiera decirles un “hasta pronto”. Yo no tengo que pasar por eso, mi esposa está muerta y mi hijo me acompaña en este viaje así que..._

_Minato había querido hacer ver que para su hijo debía ser más duro, pero acabó soltando ese comentario tan ácido. Kakashi y Naruto intercambiaron miradas y se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué decir, lo cual no pasó por alto Minato._

_– ¿Crees que funcionará el plan? – cambió de tema ante la incomodidad y tensión que se había creado en el ambiente._

_– Sí, estoy bastante seguro de que sí – contestó Kakashi._

_– Pero existe la posibilidad de que no – comentó Naruto siendo más realista. No quería que le crease falsas esperanzas a su padre._

_– Claro, ningún plan es infalible al cien por cien, siempre existe la posibilidad de que falle, pero es el único que tenemos, Naruto – le interrumpió Kakashi – . Si tienes otro mejor, soy todo oídos._

_El adolescente solamente se quedó mirando al adulto con el ceño fruncido porque Kakashi sabía perfectamente que no tenía ninguna idea más. De hecho, hasta hacía unas pocas horas, ni siquiera tenía pensado largarse de Twain Harte, por lo que no había considerado oportuno pensar un plan de escape._

_– Digamos que conseguimos marcharnos sin que Zabuza y su manada lo sepan – cambió la dirección de la conversación Naruto al no poder aportar otro plan mejor – ¿adónde iremos después? No podemos estar conduciendo sin rumbo para siempre._

_– Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos a ocultaros, pero antes tengo que hablar con esa persona. Ya os iré informando – contestó Kakashi sin entrar en detalles._

_Padre e hijo se quedaron pensando en quién podría tratarse esa persona misteriosa, ya que desconocían que Kakashi aún tuviera conocidos fuera de Twain Harte. Nunca le habían oído hablar sobre alguien que no fuera de su círculo de amigos o que al menos viviera en la ciudad._

_– Entonces, ¿está decidido? ¿Éste es el plan? – preguntó Minato._

_– Dadas las circunstancias, es lo mejor que podemos hacer, así que si no tenéis nada más que objetar, sí, es el plan._

_Al ver que ninguno de los otros dos se oponía, Kakashi volvió a hablar._

_– Iré a poner al corriente a Ibiki y a empezar con los preparativos – dijo antes se salir de la habitación._

**Fin del flashback**

De eso, habían pasado un par de semanas en las que había tenido que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo por actuar con la mayor normalidad posible. Incluso había retomado los entrenamientos con su manada. Los involucrados en la huida creían que era por aparentar, y en parte, así era. Sin embargo, la auténtica razón era que Naruto quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con sus amigos y además, ayudarles a mejorar en el poco tiempo que le quedaba allí para que pudieran apañárselas durante su ausencia.

También se había dedicado a decirle y demostrarle a Sasuke que le amaba en cada momento posible. No quería que jamás dudase de aquello, que pudiera pensar que ya no estaba enamorado de él y por eso se marchaba sin decirle nada y con aparente facilidad.

Finalmente, después de mucho caminar llegó a la casa de Sasuke. La observó durante unos segundos antes de mirar a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que no había alguien que pudiera verle o reconocerle y se escondió tras unos árboles.

Por unos instantes, el rubio se regañó a sí mismo. Ni siquiera debería estar allí en ese momento, ya que su sola presencia podría echar abajo todo, pero... no podía marcharse sin ver a Sasuke una última vez, sin despedirse aunque fuese de forma indirecta. No podía irse sin decirle cuánto le quería y que, pasara lo que pasara, era una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Pese a saber que los padres de Sasuke no estaban y que Itachi ya se habría marchado a la universidad, Naruto usó sus sentidos para confirmar que, efectivamente, la única persona en el interior de la vivienda era Sasuke.

Si hubiese sido cualquier otro día, habría llamado a la puerta sin problema, pero teniendo en cuenta el día que era hoy, no podía arriesgarse a hacerlo, así que esperaría a que su novio saliera de casa para ir a natación.

Pasados quinces minutos, por fin Sasuke salió de su casa y recorrió el camino desde la entrada hasta la acera totalmente ajeno a la presencia del rubio hasta que escuchó un leve susurro que decía su nombre.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor buscando a Naruto hasta que le vio escondido entre unos troncos que le indicaba con gestos que no hablara y se acercara. Sasuke le observó extrañado, no sólo por su comportamiento sino porque no había olido su característico aroma, lo cual le resultaba raro. Lo que sí había captado era un extraño olor, pero no le había dado importancia y mucho menos se habría imaginado que venía de su pareja.

– ¿Naruto? – murmuró confuso.

– Hola, Sasuke – contestó como si nada de lo que pasase fuera sospechoso.

– ¿Por qué no hueles como siempre? ¿Qué es ese extraño olor? – preguntó mientras le olfateaba. No era desagradable pero tampoco llamaba a acercarse mucho. Parecía como si su novio se hubiese bañado con una mezcla de varias plantas e incienso.

– Oh, sólo estaba poniendo en práctica una cosa que me comentó Ibiki el otro día. No te preocupes, se acabará pasando.

– Ok – contestó Sasuke con desconcierto –. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que estarías en el hospital. Hoy le daban el alta a tu padre, ¿no? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó pensando que por eso se hallaba allí.

– No te preocupes por eso, es sólo que me apetecía verte – le respondió evadiendo así el tema del hospital, aunque tampoco había mentido. Sí era cierto que quería verle.

– Vale – le miró extrañado.

Sasuke notaba que el rubio estaba más raro de lo normal, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Desde lo ocurrido hacía unas semanas, Naruto había estado actuando un poco diferente, pero pensaba que era su manera de lidiar con todo lo que había pasado.

Por su parte, Naruto no podía dejar de mirar a Sasuke. Se sentía tentado a soltarle todo allí mismo al ver su cara de confusión y, por un segundo, casi lo hizo, pero antes de que la verdad saliera de su boca, se recompuso y dijo otra cosa.

– Hoy tienes natación, ¿no? – preguntó Naruto.

– Sí, iba hacia el gimnasio ahora.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada más, Naruto volvió a hablar.

– Entonces no te entretengo más. No quiero que llegues tarde y te regañen por mi culpa. Ya te he visto y dado los buenos días – le sonrió como si hiciera aquello como parte de su rutina matutina.

– Ehh... vale – dijo confuso –. Nos vemos luego – se despidió girándose para emprender su camino.

– Sasuke – le llamó Naruto cuando el chico había dado un par de pasos.

El moreno se giró de nuevo y se quedó allí de pie mirando a su novio, esperando a que le dijera lo que tuviera en mente, pero lo que no se esperó fue que Naruto se acercara a él, posara sus manos sobre su rostro y le diera aquel beso tan diferente a los que le había dado hasta ahora.

Ese beso era lento y suave, pero podía notar que estaba cargado de emociones. Emociones que no sabía interpretar, pero que hacían que el beso se intensificara y las manos del rubio abandonaran su rostro para estrechar su cuerpo con fuerza, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer.

Poco a poco, el beso fue retomando el ritmo despacio y tranquilo con el que había comenzado, y cuando Naruto separó sus labios de los de Sasuke, juntó la frente de ambos sin soltar al moreno en ningún momento. Ambos estuvieron en esa postura unos largos segundos, Sasuke notando cómo su pareja inspiraba con mayor fuerza de la normal, como si intentara atrapar su aroma todo lo posible, hasta que separó ambas frentes y abrió los ojos para mirar los suyos.

– Te amo – susurró mirándole con tal intensidad que provocó un escalofrío en Sasuke –. Te amo tanto que haría lo que fuera por ti, por que estuvieras a salvo. Te amo, Sasuke – repitió – no lo olvides.

El moreno se había quedado sin palabras, no podía pensar con claridad. Aquel beso y aquella declaración por parte de Naruto le habían dejado trastornado. Antes de que pudiera decirle que él también le amaba, Naruto le había dedicado una sonrisa y se había marchado corriendo mientras gritaba: “¡Volveré! Te lo prometo. ¡Te amo!”.

***

Sasuke no había dejado de pensar en el beso que le había dado su novio antes de irse a entrenar y le había distraído de la práctica de natación, por eso, el entrenador le había dicho que mejor se marchase a casa. Sasuke no se opuso demasiado.

No dejó de darle vueltas al tema mientras se duchaba y, después, se vestía. No sabía qué pensar de ese beso. Por una parte, le había gustado, pero a la vez, le había hecho saltar sus alarmas internas. Había algo en él que le daba mala espina, parecía como si Naruto no fuera a besarle nunca más, como si fuese el último, como si fuese...

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se abrieron de repente ante la sorpresa y el temor al terminar aquel pensamiento. “Como si fuese... una despedida”. No podía ser, ¿cierto? Era imposible, ¿por qué Naruto iba a despedirse? Vivían en la misma ciudad, no tenía sentido, a no ser...

– No, no, no – se repetía a sí mismo para convencerse de que la idea que acababa de pasar por su cabeza era imposible.

Pero su mente se negaba a darle la razón conforme iba juntando detalles que había estado pasando por alto desde hacía bastantes días. Había tantas señales que había ignorado, creyendo que todo se debía al duelo por Kushina, pero que ahora empezaba a ver que había algo más oculto.

Todos esos “te amo”, caricias y besos que le daba, incluso el último tan sentimental, creía que era debido a que estaba afectado por la muerte de su madre y pensaba que debía demostrar su amor más a menudo en vida, y no lamentarse después en la muerte.

Debía haberse dado cuenta antes de que algo pasaba, sobre todo, con esa sonrisa que le había dedicado antes de marcharse. Había sido forzada y ahora veía con más claridad que ocultaba tristeza tras ella.

Entre todo eso y ese maldito extraño olor que ocultaba el propio de Naruto, debía haber sospechado, pero eso no se iba a quedar así. Naruto le iba a tener que explicar muchas cosas e iba a buscarle en ese mismo instante. Si ya le habían dado el alta a Minato, debían estar en casa haciendo las maletas, así que hacia allí se dirigió una vez salió corriendo del instituto.

***

¡ _Ni siquiera se había secado el cabello_! Empapado como estaba, detuvo su carrera en mitad de la carretera. Todavía tenía en mente las malditas palabras que le había dedicado cuando él se dirigía al entrenamiento con su equipo de natación.

_¡Volveré! Te lo prometo. ¡Te amo!_

Esas malditas palabras se repitieron durante los últimos días, una y otra vez pero él no las tuvo en cuenta. Creyó que era una forma de hablar, porque la primera vez que lo dijo, se había marchado a hacer algo, pero volvió. Decirle que le amaba… era raro, Naruto solía utilizar más el “te quiero”, pero decir algo como “te amo”, parecía significar mucho más que un te quiero y ahora se daba cuenta. Ese imbécil estaba tramando algo y no estaba contando con él.

¿Por qué había luchado tanto para ser beta si ahora su propio alfa le ocultaba cosas? ¿Cómo iba a poder ayudarle si no contaba con él? Era desesperante. Desde la muerte de su madre, estuvo tan raro… y entendía que fuera así, era un momento difícil para toda la familia. Por eso mismo intentó darle algo de espacio y no tener en cuenta alguna de sus acciones individualistas, pensando que se le pasaría. Hoy se daba cuenta de que algo iba realmente mal.

¿Qué narices estaba pasando? ¿Por qué la casa estaba cerrada a cal y canto? ¿Por qué parecía como si nadie estuviera allí? De hecho, los olores que captaba eran residuales, como si nadie hubiese estado allí en días. ¡ _El coche tampoco estaba_! Estaba convencido de que si allanaba la casa, no encontraría nada allí, al menos no las cosas imprescindibles. Seguramente, los muebles permanecerían, pero tenía la sensación de que habrían tomado todo lo básico como ropa y algo de comer. ¡ _Se marchaban_! Es lo que sentía. Entonces… ¿Por qué Naruto no le había dicho nada? ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Corrió nuevamente por el asfalto en dirección a los primeros árboles del final. Allí la carretera empezaría con sus curvas para rodear el bosque y así salir de la ciudad, pero él lo atravesaría. Entonces, captó el extraño olor que impregnaba a Naruto cuando se habían visto. Parecía ir hacia el este, así que seguramente, el coche querría tomar la carretera ciento ocho. Para eso, Sasuke debía atravesar el pueblo y desde la casa de Naruto, la zona residencial de la colina este. Quizá llegando hacia la carretera de montaña de Confidence - Routh Fork podría alcanzarles. El vehículo debería ir más lento en esas curvas montañosas.

Sus piernas no dejaron de moverse ni un segundo pese a los arañazos que alguna rama le hizo en el rostro mientras corría a toda velocidad por el bosque. ¡ _Si sólo hubiera aprendido a transformarse completamente en lobo_! Sería mucho más rápido, pero… a dos patas, su velocidad no podía igualarse a la de un lobo de verdad pese a ser más rápido que un humano normal.

_¡Te amo!_

Una lágrima brotó finalmente de sus ojos al recordar esa maldita frase. ¿Por qué le decía algo así y luego hacía algo tan perverso? ¿Por qué no había hablado con él? No podía entender las decisiones de Naruto, ni como lobo ni como humano. ¡ _Un alfa no abandonaba a la manada_!

Por fin pudo ver la carretera de montaña frente a él. La gran bajada con curvas hacia la carretera Middle Camp Sugarpine. Si llegaba a ella, sólo sería una recta entre pinos hasta la carretera ciento ocho, marchándose finalmente del pueblo.

¡ _Dos minutos_! Dos malditos minutos. Eran apenas cero con cinco millas y desaparecería de su vida. Si llegaba a esa carretera, sólo le quedaría una milla para poder alcanzarles, eso apenas eran otros dos minutos en coche, quizá tres dependiendo del tráfico y lo rápido que Minato condujera, si es que no iba Naruto al volante.

Jamás en su vida había sentido una decepción así. Demasiadas emociones se agrupaban en su cuerpo. Tristeza, dolor, odio, incertidumbre… no era capaz de centrarse en un único sentimiento. Todo le afligía y la desesperación por llegar hasta Naruto era cada vez mayor.

Corrió colina abajo entre los árboles. Sus agudizados oídos escucharon una gota cayendo contra una de las múltiples piedras del terreno. Era sangre, por el olor lo reconocía. Seguramente la herida de su mejilla por los cortes de las ramas. ¡Un minuto! Aproximadamente era el tiempo que había perdido corriendo colina abajo y aún no podía divisar el coche pese a escuchar el rugido del motor. Olía a humo del tubo de escape y agradecía tener esos instintos tan agudizados para hacerse una idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Acortaba distancias frente al vehículo.

Llegó finalmente abajo y siguió corriendo por el lateral del bosque. Debía alcanzar el coche antes de que se perdiera para siempre en la ciento ocho, sin embargo, la salida estaba cerca, demasiado pese a que podía ver la parte trasera de un coche que no conocía, pero sabía con certeza que de ahí provenía el nuevo olor de Naruto. Salió a la carretera. Estaba cerca, Naruto podría verle por el retrovisor al igual que su padre, porque aunque no podía olerle, estaba seguro de que iba con él. No había más coches, sólo él se detuvo en medio, con la respiración entrecortada y lágrimas en sus ojos, viendo cómo el coche continuaba su marcha.

– ¿Naruto? – preguntó su padre al volante, echando la vista al espejo retrovisor.

Era imposible que su hijo no hubiera olido a Sasuke. Debía saber que estaba en ese bosque desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero él seguía medio tumbado sobre el sillón del copiloto, mirando la ventanilla, con su frente apoyada contra el cristal. ¡Por su hijo abandonaría el plan! Es lo que Minato pensó, tenía derecho a decirle adiós a Sasuke. Sólo sería un momento, una pequeña parada, pero no fue hasta que llevó el pie al freno cuando el rostro de su hijo se giró hacia él.

– No te detengas – fueron las palabras que Naruto dejó escapar.

¡ _Lloraba_! Minato observó las lágrimas de su hijo antes de que su rostro volviera a mirar por la ventanilla. Seguramente, observaba a Sasuke por el espejo retrovisor de su lado y, aun así, no quería bajar a despedirse. Quizá… si ahora bajaba, cambiaría de idea para no marcharse.

El cuerpo de Sasuke tembló cuando el coche se perdió en la gran carretera. ¿Le había visto? ¿Había llegado tarde? ¡ _No_! Era imposible que su alfa no hubiera sabido que él estaba allí.

– ¡ _HIJO DE PUTA_! ¡VETE AL INFIERNO! – gritó Sasuke completamente enfadado, lo que provocó que pese a la lejanía del vehículo, Naruto dejase que más lágrimas cayesen. Podía escucharle alto y claro, pero ya no había vuelta atrás a su decisión.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Minato a su hijo, todavía más acurrucado en su asiento y llorando sin control alguno. Naruto tan sólo negó con la cabeza, tapándose los oídos con ambas manos.

Minato supuso que pese al silencio que reinaba en el vehículo, su hijo todavía podía escuchar cosas. Seguramente a Sasuke.

***

Una vez al mes, sus padres siempre salían a cenar fuera. Mikoto decía que así mantenían la chispa y la llama encendida, solo ellos dos, sin niños de por medio. En cambio, encerrado en la casa y viendo que eran casi las once de la noche, Itachi estaba preocupado por no haber visto a su hermano en todo el día. Hacía horas que debió salir de su práctica de natación pero aún no había vuelto. ¿Debía salir a buscarle?

Miró por la ventana cuando escuchó un par de perros del vecindario ladrar. El grito lastimero de uno de ellos, le hizo darse cuenta de la figura que venía caminando a paso rápido y gruñendo a todos y cada uno de los perros que empezaban a silenciarse y esconderse completamente asustados.

¡ _De mal humor_! Así venía su hermano pero al menos allí estaba. Entró por casa como un huracán, dejando caer la puerta tras de sí hasta cerrarse con un estruendoso portazo.

– ¿Sasuke? – preguntó Itachi al ver que no pronunciaba palabra alguna y empezaba a subir los peldaños de dos en dos hacia su cuarto.

¡ _Sí había ocurrido algo_! Y era algo grave. Pensó en darle un poco de espacio, en que se calmase antes de ir a hablar con él. Normalmente, cuando venía de mal humor, le daba un poco de tiempo y luego, se metía con él para hacerle enfadar un poco. ¡ _Cosas de hermanos_! Siempre se peleaban por alguna cosa, pero hoy… tras escuchar el estruendoso ruido proveniente del piso superior, asustó a Itachi.

Si bien le gustaba discutir con Sasuke… también habría matado por él. ¡ _Era su hermano_! Lo adoraba y algo muy malo debió pasar para que estuviera en ese estado. Hoy no era un buen momento para meterse con él y no lo sería tampoco ningún otro día con el tema que le afligía. Eso es lo que Itachi supo.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez y abrió la puerta del dormitorio de su hermano sin previo aviso. ¡Todo estaba en el suelo! De hecho, no había nada en su sitio. Algunos trofeos que ganó en natación estaban rotos en el suelo. Las baldas tiradas, el colchón de la cama movido del sitio, la ropa de su armario tirada de mala manera y ahora… se había puesto a desmontar completamente el armario, tirando las maderas al suelo antes de dirigirse hacia la mesa de escritorio.

– ¡SASUKE! – gritó Itachi, entrando como pudo, esquivando todo lo que ahora yacía en el suelo para poder agarrar de las axilas a su hermano y alejarle del ordenador que pensaba destrozar también a ese ritmo.

– ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! – gritó hacia Itachi, pese a que éste no estaba dispuesto a hacerle caso.

– ¡PARA YA, SASUKE! ¿QUÉ TE OCURRE? – preguntó con preocupación. Algo tenía a su hermano desquiciado.

– ¡ESE CABRÓN!

¡ _Lloraba_! Jamás había visto a su hermano llorar de esa manera inconsolable. Ahora se alegraba de que sus padres no estuvieran en casa, aunque debería explicar el desastre.

– ¡SASUKE, CÁLMATE Y CUÉNTAME QUÉ OCURRE!

Por primera vez, todo el cuerpo de Sasuke se giró hacia Itachi, apoyando su rostro en el pecho de su hermano y llorando sin poder parar. Sus dedos se agarraron con tal fuerza a su camiseta, que hasta sintió daño, pero Itachi no dijo nada, dejó que se agarrase y llorase lo que tuviera que llorar.

– ¡Se ha ido! – sollozó al final –. ¡Ni siquiera me ha dado una explicación! Él… se ha ido. ¿Por qué? – preguntó a Itachi pese a saber que éste no tenía una respuesta.

¡ _Primer fracaso amoroso_! ¡ _Le habían roto el corazón de la peor de las formas_! Es lo que Itachi entendió. Se trataba de Naruto. Al abrazar a su hermano en un intento por consolarle, sintió su cuerpo temblar hasta que sus rodillas terminaron de fallar. Por miedo a que pudiera hacerse daño, Itachi lo agarró con fuerza y se agachó para dejarle arrodillado en el suelo, todavía con su rostro hundido en su clavícula. ¡ _Su camiseta se estaba empapando_! Y si por él hubiera sido, si Naruto no se hubiera marchado del pueblo… él mismo habría ido a darle una paliza tras ver a su hermano en ese estado.

Lo abrazó con mayor fuerza, porque era lo único que podía hacer en esos casos. Él estaba acostumbrado a los rechazos amorosos, aunque no sufrió uno de tal intensidad, pero su hermanito… Naruto era su primer amor, uno que había sido demasiado fuerte y desde luego, no conocía los detalles, pero no había sido una buena ruptura.

– Ya está, Sasuke. Estoy aquí contigo. ¿Vale? – le abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó a su hermano –. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué se va sin más? No lo entiendo.

– No lo sé, Sasuke.

– ¿He hecho algo mal? – preguntó entre sollozos –. ¿Es mi culpa?

– ¡No! – se apresuró a intervenir Itachi – no es tu culpa. ¿Vale? Él es un idiota.

¿Qué más podía decirle Itachi? En estos casos se solía decir siempre lo mismo. Era posible que echarle la culpa a Naruto no fuera adecuado, pero tampoco iba a permitir que Sasuke se menospreciara por ese asunto. Como hermano mayor y protector, si debía echar la mierda fuera, lo haría una y mil veces con tal de ver bien a su hermano.

  
  



	33. Brecha

Unos dedos ensangrentados se posaron sobre la superficie fría y metálica del grifo, moviéndolo para dejar salir el agua. Las manos llenas de sangre se posicionaron debajo de aquel líquido incoloro, el cual rápidamente se tornó rojizo al mezclarse con la sangre que se desprendía de la piel al entrar en contacto con el agua.

El dueño de aquellas manos apartó los ojos de las mismas para posarlas en la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo frente a él. Kakashi observó su rostro manchado con salpicaduras de sangre e incluso, pudo comprobar que algunos mechones de su cabello habían dejado de ser grises y ahora se veían de un rojo oscuro. Necesitaría meterse en la ducha para librarse de toda aquella suciedad, pero en ese instante, era más urgente que se encargara de otro asunto. Su mirada bajó hasta la gran mancha de sangre que se había formado en su ropa.

Tras lavarse las manos con jabón y librarse de todo rastro de sangre, se las secó con la toalla más cercana antes de dirigirlas a los botones de la camisa y empezar a desabrocharlos. Un gesto de dolor se formó en su rostro cuando la tela se despegó de la piel lacerada.

Después de deshacerse de aquella prenda, observó la herida que tenía en su abdomen. Gracias a la presión que había estado haciendo anteriormente sobre ella, apenas sangraba ya, lo que le quitaba una preocupación y, además, le permitía inspeccionarla mejor. No parecía demasiado profunda, lo cual indicaba que, por suerte, no había tocado ningún órgano; ni tampoco parecía infectada, pero si tardaba mucho en limpiarla y suturarla, podría infectarse antes de que sus habilidades sobrehumanas empezaran a actuar.

Estiró una mano para alcanzar otra toalla limpia y abrió de nuevo el grifo para meterla bajo el agua, dejando que lo absorbiera hasta que consideró que estaba lo suficientemente mojada. La escurrió un poco para soltar el líquido sobrante y después la acercó hasta la parte externa de la herida.

Con cuidado, fue limpiando la piel alrededor de aquella laceración, desde el centro hacia fuera, usando siempre partes limpias de la toalla. Cuando terminó, arrojó la toalla ahora sucia al lavabo para encargarse de la siguiente tarea: limpiar el interior de la herida.

Abrió el primer cajón del mueble de baño y sacó de su interior una caja de cartón con monodosis de suero fisiológico. Cogió uno de los pequeños botes, le quitó la parte superior para abrirlo y vertió el contenido a lo largo de la herida para quitar tanto la sangre sobrante como cualquier otro resto de suciedad que se pudiera haber metido. Repitió la acción con otra dosis de suero hasta que el tejido blando quedó limpio.

A continuación, revolvió el contenido del cajón abierto hasta que encontró un pequeño botiquín que dejó sobre la encimera. Hacía tiempo que no revisaba su contenido, ya que no solía usarlo puesto que sus heridas leves solían curarse rápido, y cuando eran un poco más graves, acudía a Minato, por lo que esperaba tener todo lo necesario para suturar aquel tajo que cruzaba su abdomen.

Lo abrió y revisó lo que había dentro: hilo para suturar, pinzas, aguja, diferentes tipos de gasas, clorhexidina... Se detuvo ante el antiséptico. No sería mala idea echarse un poco para desinfectar el corte, así que lo cogió, le quitó el tapón y apretó el botón del spray cuando lo acercó a su abdomen.

Al sentir el ligero escozor que indicaba que el fármaco estaba haciendo su trabajo, no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el ceño. Era un poco molesto aunque, comparado a otras lesiones que había sufrido a lo largo de los años, era como si alguien le estuviera haciendo cosquillas. Tras dejar actuar a la clorhexidina, volvió su atención al material sanitario que tenía en el botiquín.

Pese a que su condición de hombre-lobo le permitía sanar a una velocidad mucho mayor que un humano normal, prefería cerrar la herida para que curara todavía más rápido, así que sacó una aguja e hilo de sutura del botiquín. Cortó un buen trozo de hilo y, después, pasó a desinfectar la aguja. Por último, tomó aquel pequeño trozo de metal ligeramente curvado en la punta y trató de enhebrarlo con el hilo.

Un chasquido de frustración salió de los labios de Kakashi. Sus manos le temblaban, no sabía a ciencia cierta si era por el dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo, la preocupación y estrés que había acumulado en las últimas semanas o por la adrenalina de lo que había ocurrido hacía tan sólo menos de media hora. Quizás incluso fuese por todas esas razones juntas, pero le estaba poniendo de mal humor no poder meter el puñetero hilo por aquel diminuto agujero.

¡Por fin! Cuando Kakashi estuvo a punto de lanzar al suelo la aguja y el hilo debido a la frustración, finalmente consiguió enhebrarla. ¡ _Lo que le había costado acertar_! Ahora llegaba la parte más difícil, o al menos lo sería para cualquier otra persona, pero Kakashi aguantaba bien el dolor y no necesitó pensárselo dos veces antes de agarrar un extremo de la herida, unirla y meter la aguja por una de las partes de la piel separada y sacarla por la otra.

Poco a poco, fue cerrando la herida y conforme iba suturando, recordó cómo había acabado con el abdomen abierto.

**Flashback**

_El día anterior, cuando le comunicaron que a Minato le iban a dar el alta a la mañana siguiente, Kakashi llamó a su contacto para que dejara el coche que le había conseguido en el parking del hospital. Ya tenía todo lo demás preparado, sólo faltaba poner en marcha el plan en cuanto el médico se marchara tras entregar los papeles del alta a Minato._

_\- Toma – dijo Kakashi pasándole a Minato un paquete de plástico cerrado herméticamente con lo que parecía ropa en su interior, cuando el doctor se fue y solamente quedaron ellos dos e Ibiki en la habitación._

_El rubio miró el paquete en sus manos sin entender muy bien por qué le daba aquello._

_\- Es ropa nueva – le aclaró al ver su desconcierto –. Quítate la ropa que llevas puesta y dáselas a Ibiki para que se cambie, pero no te la pongas hasta que nos marchemos nosotros, así evitaremos que cualquier rastro nuestro se pueda pegar en ella._

_\- ¿Es realmente necesario? – preguntó el rubio creyendo que aquello era un poco excesivo._

_\- Es mejor ser precavidos y tomar todas las medidas necesarias para que no puedan seguiros – le respondió Kakashi._

_\- De acuerdo – asintió Minato, dejando el paquete de plástico sobre la cama y comenzando a desvestirse._

_Kakashi sacó de la misma bolsa donde había llevado la ropa, un pequeño bote de plástico lleno de un líquido y lo dejó en el colchón al lado de las prendas sin estrenar._

_\- Después, échate un poco de esto. Es una mezcla de hierbas que enmascara tu propio olor y puede atrofiar ligeramente el sentido del olfato de ciertos animales y hombres-lobo – le explicó al rubio._

_\- ¿Con esto no conseguirán rastrearme? – preguntó Minato._

_\- Es la idea. Es una medida temporal, pero esperemos que funcione hasta que estéis a kilómetros de la ciudad. De todas formas, ahí llevas suficiente para que te eches un par de veces si crees que el efecto está pasando. A Naruto ya le dimos ayer un vial para él._

_\- De acuerdo – contestó pasándole el jersey que se había quitado a Ibiki, quien también se estaba desvistiendo para ponerse la ropa de Minato._

_Mientras ellos dos continuaban con esa tarea, Kakashi siguió extrayendo más objetos: una peluca negra envuelta en su precinto y una caja del tamaño de una mano. Ambas cosas las dejó en la cama junto al resto de cosas._

_\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Minato señalando la caja._

_\- Un teléfono desechable. He guardado el número de la persona que os va a acoger y he programado la dirección del lugar donde os espera en el GPS. Si algo se tuerce antes de llegar al sitio acordado, llamadle y él os ayudará. También tendrás que sacar la tarjeta SIM de tu móvil, la batería y tenerlo apagado, ya que no sabemos si en la manada de Zabuza hay alguien con conocimientos tecnológicos que pueda rastrear la señal de tu teléfono y el de Naruto. A él, ya se lo comenté ayer, así que supongo que ya lo habrá hecho – explicó Kakashi._

_Ante todo aquello, Minato sólo consiguió asentir. Pese a que había aceptado marcharse de Twain Harte y habían estado un tiempo ideando y preparando el plan, al ver todo aquello y estar tan cerca el momento de irse, de repente, todo se había vuelto muy real y no podía evitar sentirse nervioso._

_\- Todo saldrá bien – trató de animarle Kakashi._

_\- Nos encargaremos de Zabuza lo antes posible y estaréis de vuelta antes de daros cuenta – participó Ibiki en la conversación._

_Ante las palabras de ánimo de sus amigos, sonrió levemente en señal de agradecimiento, aunque no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor, sobre todo, al recordar que ni siquiera su hijo y él podrían acudir al funeral de Kushina. Sabía que ya habían realizado la autopsia semanas atrás, pero la policía no liberó el cuerpo por algunas contradicciones surgidas en la investigación y a las que no conseguían dar explicación._

_Le dolía no poder despedirse de su esposa, no poder estar presente para darle el último adiós cuando la enterraran en el cementerio del pueblo, pero así de mal estaban las cosas. Tanto que había tenido que darle un poder notarial a Kakashi para que le entregaran el cuerpo de Kushina a él y pudiera hacer todos los trámites para darle el descanso que se merecía._

_No podría estar presente el día de su funeral, pero se prometió que volvería y la visitaría en su tumba cada día hasta que muriera y le enterraran junto a ella. Aquel pensamiento fue más fuerte que las palabras de ánimo de Kakashi e Ibiki, y consiguió que su nerviosismo disminuyera, otorgándole una mayor determinación._

_\- Yo ya estoy listo – comunicó Ibiki vestido con la ropa de Minato, una peluca rubia y una mascarilla tapándole parte del rostro._

_\- De acuerdo – dijo Kakashi –. Saldremos nosotros primero y, en cuanto estés camuflado, sal. El coche está aparcado en la plaza M56, Naruto ya debería estar allí con las llaves del coche – informó el alfa a Minato._

_Durante unos segundos, los tres hombres se miraron entre sí, sabiendo que sería la última vez que se verían en algún tiempo y no pudieron evitar sentirse decaídos ante ello. Kakashi tenía ganas de abrazar a Minato, pero sabía que no debía._

_\- Esto no es un adiós – dijo Minato, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kakashi y mirando a ambos hombres frente a él –. Volveremos a vernos pronto._

_Ambos hombres-lobo notaron cierta convicción en las palabras del rubio, pero también pudieron notar que era una especie de deseo para que todo saliera bien, nadie resultara herido y poder realmente volver a casa._

_\- Así es – afirmó Kakashi._

_\- Buena suerte, Minato – fueron las palabras de despedida de Ibiki._

_\- Buena suerte también a vosotros._

_Ante aquellas últimas palabras, Ibiki y Kakashi salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al parking, en la dirección opuesta donde debía encontrarse Naruto, ya que era donde Kakashi había dejado la furgoneta de Minato cuando había llegado al hospital._

_***_

_Kakashi e Ibiki llegaron a la camioneta de Minato sin problemas, no parecía que nadie les estuviera siguiendo pero tampoco podían bajar la guardia aún, porque lo más probable era que si Zabuza quería atacar, lo hiciera durante el trayecto o cuando llegaran a casa de Minato. Era demasiado arriesgado que moviera ficha en las proximidades del hospital. Salieron del parking y se dirigieron al antiguo hogar de los Namikaze-Uzumaki._

_Llevaban unos diez minutos de recorrido y todo parecía tranquilo. Kakashi iba tras el volante mientras que Ibiki iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto con todos sus sentidos en alerta._

_\- ¿Notas algo? – le preguntó Kakashi._

_\- No, sólo oigo el tráfico normal, tampoco huelo nada fuera de lo común – le respondió Ibiki, aunque Kakashi ya sabía de antemano lo que iba a decir; él tampoco había notado nada raro._

_Kakashi giró hacia la derecha para tomar el camino que se alejaba de la zona más céntrica de la ciudad, para dirigirse a la zona residencial. Casi a los pocos minutos pudieron notar la diferencia, aquella parte de Twain Harte era más tranquila._

_\- Quizás intenten algo una v..._

_Pero Kakashi no pudo terminar la frase porque, de repente, algo arremetió con fuerza contra el vehículo por la parte del conductor. A causa del impacto, la camioneta salió de la carretera y acabó unos metros más allá del arcén. Por suerte, no se estrellaron contra un árbol ni tampoco el vehículo dio vueltas de campana. Sea lo que fuere lo que les había golpeado no era tan fuerte como si otro coche hubiera colisionado contra ellos._

_Pese a ello, los ocupantes del vehículo estaban desorientados debido al golpe. Kakashi se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras ponía una mueca de dolor en su rostro, intentando que todo dejara de darle vueltas._

_\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el alfa a su compañero._

_\- Eso creo – le contestó Ibiki palpándose el pecho y el vientre en busca de posibles lesiones – creo que no tengo nada roto, no siento dolor. ¿Y tú?_

_\- Creo que sólo algunos cortes por los cristales rotos – señaló la ventanilla rota._

_\- ¿Y no ha saltado el airb.._

_De nuevo, la frase quedó incompleta cuando la puerta del copiloto fue arrancada de un tirón. Debido al estar todavía aturdido por el accidente, Ibiki no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando alguien cortó el cinturón de seguridad y lo sacó del interior del vehículo._

_\- ¿Pero qué...? ¡Déjale en paz! – gritó Kakashi imaginando quién podía ser el responsable del “accidente”._

_Kakashi, aún algo mareado, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y fue a salir por la parte del copiloto, cuando su puerta también fue arrancada y un par de manos lo sacaron a la fuerza._

_\- ¡Suéltame! – gritaba el alfa intentando librarse del agarre para ir en ayuda de su amigo._

_\- Por fin serás mío, Minato – oyó que decía Zabuza. Podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier parte._

_Parecía que aún no se había dado cuenta del engaño, pero no tardaría mucho en hacerlo, por lo que debía librarse de quien le estuviera agarrando con tanta fuerza._

_\- Vaya, no pareces tan fuerte como antaño._

_Kakashi se paralizó al escuchar esa voz a su espalda. No podía ser... era imposible, debía estar muerto._

_\- Te maté – susurró sorprendido._

_\- No, me dejaste casi muerto, pero sobreviví – le respondió Raiga Kurosuki, miembro original de la manada de Zabuza y al que Kakashi creía haber matado hacía muchos años –. He resurgido de entre los muertos para vengarme._

_Kakashi volteó ligeramente para comprobar que realmente se trataba de Kurosuki y no era un producto del golpe que se había dado en la cabeza. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un grito lleno de ira captó toda su atención._

_\- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! ¡Tú no eres Minato! – gritó Zabuza con la peluca rubia entre sus manos._

_\- Parece que no eres tan bueno como te crees si has tardado tanto en darte cuenta de que no soy Minato – se burló Ibiki siendo sujetado por otro miembro de la manada de Zabuza._

_La ira que le invadió al susodicho al sentirse humillado por haber caído en aquella triquiñuela era tan fuerte que solamente pudo reaccionar de manera violenta. Zabuza usó no sólo la cara de Ibiki como un saco de boxeo sino su abdomen también._

_Al ver cómo golpeaba a su amigo sin piedad, Kakashi salió de su estado de incredulidad, dio un pisotón en el pie de Kurosuki y después, echó la cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza dándole en plena nariz. Cuando éste le soltó, el alfa aprovechó para agarrarle el brazo, usar su fuerza sobrehumana y rompérselo._

_La persona que aprisionaba a Ibiki se desconcentró al escuchar el grito de dolor de su compañero Kurosuki y aflojó el agarre, hecho que Ibiki aprovechó para pelear también._

_\- ¡Fuguki! ¡Inútil! – gritó Zabuza cuando se percató del error del otro._

_Zabuza sacó sus garras con intención de atacar a Ibiki, pero antes de que le alcanzase, Kakashi se lanzó hacia él, agarrando su brazo y tirándolo al suelo. Ibiki aprovechó la ayuda de su alfa para librarse del todo del agarre de Fuguki y comenzar a pelear contra él._

_\- Mierda – murmuró el alfa agarrándose el vientre con fuerza. Parecía que alguna garra le había alcanzado y ahora tenía un tajo en su abdomen._

_\- ¡¿Dónde está Minato?! – se abalanzó Zabuza sobre Kakashi, pero éste logró esquivarle._

_\- No lo sé – le contestó._

_\- ¡Mientes! – gritó iracundo arremetiendo de nuevo contra el que consideraba culpable de no tener ya al rubio entre sus brazos._

_\- Lo único que sé es que nunca le tendrás – le dijo sonriendo con sorna antes de recibir un puñetazo que no pudo esquivar y que lo tiró al suelo._

_Zabuza iba a aprovechar para seguir golpeando a Kakashi hasta sacarle lo que quería saber, pero su puño se quedó en alto cuando éste se detuvo en seco. Kakashi no entendía por qué se había detenido hasta que se dio cuenta de algo._

_Todos los presentes oyeron los neumáticos de un coche acercarse hacia la zona, pero no fue eso lo que más llamó la atención de todos los presentes, sino el olor que captaron venir a la misma velocidad con la que se aproximaba el vehículo. Tobirama Senju iba en su interior, lo cual no era bueno para ninguna de las dos partes._

_Seguramente, el idiota había seguido a Kakashi para vigilarle a él y también a Minato. Zabuza chasqueó los labios frustrado, quería seguir con la tarea que tenía en mano, sin embargo, no le interesaba que Tobirama le viera allí, ya casi tenía en la palma de su mano al detective, por lo que no podía arriesgarse a que le pillara matando a Kakashi._

_\- Ni creas que esto se ha acabado – le amenazó antes de hacerle una señal a sus secuaces y marcharse de allí a gran velocidad transformados en lobos de gran tamaño._

_Así era como habían golpeado la camioneta y les habían tendido la emboscada, con sus propios cuerpos de lobo._

_\- Ibiki, márchate – le ordenó Kakashi quitándose la chaqueta que llevaba y poniéndosela sobre la herida para hacer presión y detener la hemorragia._

_\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – se rehusó Ibiki –. Necesitas que te ayude con eso – señaló la herida._

_\- Estaré bien, no es nada grave. Puedo ocuparme de ello, no te preocupes, pero tú tienes que avisar a la manada cuanto antes de que no todos los antiguos miembros de la manada de Zabuza están muertos. Es hora de pasar a la ofensiva y, para eso, necesitamos información – le dijo con prisa, no quería perder tiempo discutiendo._

_\- Entiendo, pero... – miró hacia donde debería estar llegando Tobirama con su coche._

_\- Yo me encargo. Vete._

_Ibiki asintió y llevándose la peluca rubia consigo, escapó del lugar. Por su parte, Kakashi no pensaba quedarse ahí para aguantar el interrogatorio de Tobirama, por lo que se subió a la furgoneta de Minato y giró la llave en el contacto. El golpe no debería haber sido tan fuerte como para que el motor se hubiera dañado. El alivio le recorrió todo el cuerpo en cuanto escuchó el rugido del motor, así que sin más dilación, se metió de nuevo en la carretera y se alejó de allí._

**Fin del flasback**

Kakashi terminó de hacer el nudo con el hilo y cortó el sobrante. Sacó una gasa adhesiva y la colocó encima del corte recién suturado. Cuando terminó, se dejó caer con cuidado sobre la taza del inodoro y no pudo evitar pensar en lo ocurrido. Demasiadas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, pero lo más impactante fue descubrir que Raiga Kurosuki seguía vivo. ¿Habría sobrevivido alguno más o era el único? No lo sabía, pero pronto lo descubriría.

  
  


***

“ _ **Si en mis ojos ves oscuridad, en mi camino verás sombras”.**_

Los árboles movían sus ramas en la oscuridad de la noche. El ruido del viento se colaba entre las ranuras de los cristales. ¡ _Aterrador_! Es lo que a mucha gente le habría parecido ese silbido.

La casa estaba silenciosa. Todos dormían, menos él. Sus ojos, hinchados por las lágrimas derramadas, ya no podían llorar más. Miraba con atención las ramas del árbol de enfrente moverse. Como garras de monstruos que intentaban arrancar su corazón, creando sombras en su habitación bajo la luz de la luna menguante.

Sentado en su silla de escritorio, el brazo derecho caía sin remedio. Un par de gotas de sangre golpeaban la tarima a un ritmo lento y nada uniforme. El teléfono, con la pantalla encendida, reposaba en la mano ensangrentada.

Bip… Bip… Bip… “ _El número al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura_ ”

Los oídos de Sasuke captaban ese pequeño y lejano sonido. ¡ _No podía localizarle_! Llevaba toda la noche realizando el mismo gesto. Su dedo pulgar marcaba de nuevo y una vez más…

Bip… Bip… Bip… “ _El número al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura_ ”

Podía oler el intenso aroma de su hermano al otro lado de la puerta. Estaba en el pasillo, como un perro guardián, custodiando que estuviera bien, escuchando lo mismo que él escuchaba. El viento… y el teléfono. ¡ _Ya no podía llorar más_! Estaba seco y, aun así, el dolor era más intenso que nunca. Su corazón sangraba sin remedio. Él, que nunca creyó en el amor, ahora estaba en esa situación. ¡ _Se había enamorado y le habían arrancado el corazón de un tirón_!

La vibración del móvil en su mano hizo que, finalmente, Sasuke elevase la mano con una efímera esperanza que fuera Naruto dando una maldita explicación. La palma estaba llena de sangre, fruto de las veces y con la fuerza que había apretado sus puños ante el desgarrador dolor. Ahora, todo estaba en calma, como la calma que precedía a la tormenta, como la calma tras la tormenta, dejando tras ella las consecuencias desastrosas y dolorosas.

Sólo un nombre pudo leer en la iluminada pantalla. Hacía horas que Sasuke había escrito a su compañero y, por fin, casi a las seis de la mañana, recibía la respuesta. ¡ _No era Naruto_!

“ _A las siete en el viejo sauce del estanque”_

Su brazo volvió a caer, esta vez, sin ser capaces sus dedos de sujetar por más tiempo el teléfono, golpeando contra el suelo y envolviendo la carcasa en su sangre. Esperó allí, dejando que el silbido aterrador del viento colándose por cualquier resquicio inundase todo su mundo.

Media hora fue lo que transcurrió hasta que la puerta se abrió. Itachi se levantó con rapidez del pasillo al ver a su hermano. ¡ _No hablaba_! ¡ _No lloraba_! Apenas era un zombie que se movía porque algo debía hacer, un autómata que acababa de perder todos los sentimientos. Miró sus manos. Sangraban por haber apretado tanto, por la ira y el dolor que había sentido y que aún guardaba en su interior.

\- Voy… – intentó hablar Sasuke. Su voz se cortó, teniendo que intentarlo nuevamente –. Voy al bosque.

\- Te acompaño.

Ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para negarle esa opción. Jamás vio a su hermanito en un estado semejante y eso sólo hacía que el odio hacia Naruto creciera más. Durante toda la noche, pensó qué estaba ocurriendo, intentaba encontrar un motivo pero… para ser sincero consigo mismo, ahora mismo no le importaba nada, sólo su hermano y su dolor.

Sus padres no quisieron entrar a verle después de la explicación de Itachi. ¡ _Le han roto el corazón_! Fue lo único que dijo cuando volvieron de su cena. De alguna forma debía explicar el desastre de su cuarto. ¡ _Aún estaba todo por medio_! Todos en la casa pensaban que tarde o temprano, se le pasaría el dolor, necesitaba tiempo y por eso mismo, se lo estaban dando.

Bajó lentamente los peldaños de las escaleras seguido por Itachi, hasta que se detuvo en el primer rellano.

\- No… hace falta que vengas.

Su voz se entrecortaba constantemente. Luchaba contra sí mismo para poder hablar, para intentar no llorar a cada palabra que decía, por tratar de no pensar en Naruto y lo sucedido.

\- Eres mi alfa – dejó caer Itachi ante el asombro de Sasuke – si tú vas, yo iré.

\- Yo no soy… un alfa.

\- Sin Naruto, el beta pasa a ser el alfa.

No pronunció palabra alguna, simplemente, continuó bajando las escaleras y tomó su chaqueta. Durante todo el trayecto, caminaron. Era raro no ver a su hermano correr por el bosque, de hecho, era raro no verle entrar al bosque. Se mantenía por la carretera. Twain Harte era un lugar realmente turístico por sus pistas de esquí en invierno y por sus excursiones y lagos en verano, pero a esas horas, ningún turista estaba a la vista.

El estanque al norte del pueblo, allí iban. Itachi lo supo en el momento en que olió una fragancia conocida: Gaara. Sentado sobre una de las rocas, esperaba la aparición de los dos lobos que había olido hacía unos minutos.

\- Por fin llegáis. ¿Qué era tan urgente? – preguntó mientras se levantaba de la roca.

Itachi se mantuvo a cierta distancia, pero Gaara intuyó que algo iba realmente mal al ver el rostro de Sasuke. Sus ojos hinchados y rojos de haber llorado, sus manos heridas y el no notar el típico aroma que Sasuke desprendía. La química de su cuerpo había cambiado. ¡Tristeza y dolor! Es lo que emanaba de él.

\- Necesito… que asciendas – susurró Sasuke.

\- ¿A beta? – preguntó un poco desubicado – pero, tú eres el beta y te lo ganaste. No entiendo por qué debería subir…

\- A alfa – corrigió Sasuke ante el asombro tanto de Gaara como de Itachi.

Unos tensos segundos de silencio donde nadie sabía el motivo para que Sasuke dijera algo semejante. Él era beta, si alguien debía subir a alfa, era él.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco? – preguntó Itachi notablemente enfadado con esa decisión.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – se alarmó entonces Gaara –. ¿Naruto está bien?

\- Ese hijo de puta se ha largado – se enfadó Itachi, consiguiendo que las palabras hirieran a Sasuke, aunque sólo ladeó la cabeza intentando ocultar que lloraría si seguía escuchando el nombre del alfa.

\- ¿De qué coño hablas? – se enfadó Gaara al escuchar semejante insulto a su amigo y alfa – no te atrevas a…

\- Se ha ido – aclaró finalmente Sasuke – y no sé por qué, pero… estamos solos. Yo no puedo hacerme cargo ahora mismo de la manada, Gaara, ya tengo bastante con intentar superar esto como para tener que proteger a los demás.

Aquella sinceridad abrumadora relajó a ambos lobos. Aun así, Gaara estaba realmente tenso e incrédulo. ¿Cómo podía ser que Naruto no fuera a venir? ¿Por qué irse? ¿Sería por lo de su madre? Nada tenía sentido para él. ¡Hablar con Kakashi! Eso es lo que debía hacer.

\- No puede ser que Naruto…

\- Lo vi marcharse – aseguró Sasuke – camuflaba su olor y se despidió indirectamente de mí. Necesito que me ayudes a decirles esto a la manada.

\- Sasuke, tú eres beta, ellos confían en ti, tienes que decirlo tú.

\- Yo no soy objetivo, Gaara. Mírame, ahora mismo, es el cabrón que me ha destrozado y abandonado. ¿Crees que puedo decir eso a la manada? ¿Crees que puedo darles un discursito sobre el motivo de Naruto? ¡Ese mierda ni siquiera me ha dicho a mí, que soy su beta, el puto motivo! – se enfadó Sasuke.

Gaara recapacitó. Era cierto que Sasuke con lo dolido que estaba, era posible que no fuera capaz de medir sus palabras de enfado. Sin motivos aparentes, no podían sacar sus conclusiones precipitadas, o eso pensaba él. Naruto siempre había hecho las cosas por algún motivo, pero reconocía que le dolía que no hubiera dicho nada.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó Gaara – está bien. Yo lo diré y asumiré el mando momentáneamente, pero sólo hasta que puedas hacerte cargo.

***

\- ¡Como broma está bien! Admito que casi me lo he creído – reía Kiba al escuchar semejante estupidez de la boca de Gaara.

\- ¿Crees que bromeo con esto? – preguntó Gaara con su tono serio habitual, lo que hizo que Kiba dejase de reír, empezando a creer que iba en serio todo el asunto.

Sasuke permanecía a su lado, cabizbajo y sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Los demás, insólitos ante las palabras “Naruto no vendrá a entrenar, se ha marchado”. ¡ _Solos_! Estaban solos y era una información realmente difícil de asimilar.

\- Tiene que haber un motivo – susurró Ino, lo que provocó que Sasuke apretase un poco los puños, no por sus palabras, sino dolido por no saberlo, por haber fallado como beta y no tener información de lo que el alfa estaba haciendo –. Naruto no haría algo así, no nos abandonaría. Vamos, chicos… ¡Es Naruto! Me salvó en mi primer celo, me ha ayudado en todos y defendido, nos ha entrenado, acogido en su manada y se enfrentó a otros lobos por nosotros – intentaba defenderle.

\- Pero se ha ido – dijo Neji basándose en los hechos – da igual el motivo por el que lo haga o lo que hiciera en el pasado, la cuestión es… que nos ha abandonado.

¡ _Una brecha_! Los que aún confiaban en Naruto y los que veían la situación crítica creyendo que era una decisión errónea. Todos iban a separarse y era lo peor que podía ocurrir a una manada.

\- Sasuke debe tomar el control ahora – replicó Neji.

\- Estoy de acuerdo en eso – susurró Itachi – él aún está aquí.

\- Estoy de acuerdo por ahora, hasta que Naruto vuelva – comentó Ino.

\- Si Naruto vuelve… deberá ganarse el derecho a ser alfa – se quejó Neji – aquí todos nos ganamos nuestro puesto y él ha decidido abandonarnos.

\- Pero por algún motivo importante, seguro – intentó defenderle Kiba.

\- Ya vale – se quejó Gaara – yo voy a tomar el mando por ahora.

Eso sorprendió a todos, porque por jerarquía, le tocaba a Sasuke hacerse cargo, pasando Gaara a beta.

\- Me rehúso – dijo Neji – Sasuke debería…

\- ¿Quieres enfrentarte a mí? – se enfureció Gaara, haciendo que Neji recapacitase, porque incluso aunque él estaba sólo una posición por debajo del pelirrojo, seguía estando por debajo, lo que indicaba que aún no era capaz de superar su fuerza en la manada.

Todo el ambiente estaba tenso. Deidara mantenía el silencio, sin saber aún bien qué pensar pero apoyando a su novio en todo esto. Sai, por otro lado, parecía confuso con la situación. Él era el más leal a la jerarquía y se notaba que en breve estallaría.

\- No pienso obedecer a alguien ilegítimo – se quejó finalmente.

\- Sai, escucharás a quien yo te diga – rugió Sasuke esta vez, consiguiendo que Sai bajase su tono al respetarle como superior, en ese instante, el alfa – que quede claro para todos. No voy a ser alfa y estamos en la peor situación que podría experimentar una manada, ahora mismo necesitamos estar unidos y hacer frente al problema. Yo no estoy capacitado en este momento y mi decisión es que Gaara asuma el mando y Neji le apoye como segundo al mando. Necesito que hagas de beta y que todos colaboréis en esto. No es una buena situación pero vamos a salir como sea.

\- Pero, Sasuke... – intentó Ino suavizar el ambiente.

\- Ino, por favor. Ya me siento bastante mal con todo esto. ¿Crees que puedo ser un buen alfa cuando ni siquiera sé por qué se ha largado ese idiota? No contó conmigo, no me dio explicación ni trató de pedirme ayuda. ¿Qué clase de beta te crees que he sido? Yo te lo diré, uno que no ha podido ayudar a su alfa. No voy a tomar su puesto. Gaara está más capacitado ahora mismo y me gustaría que respetaseis mi decisión.

  
  


  
  



	34. ¡Alfas!

La luz anaranjada del atardecer era igual a la de muchos otros días allí en Twain Harte. No tenía nada de especial. El sol se había ido escondiendo poco a poco como siempre, hasta proyectar aquella mezcla de tonos rojizos, anaranjados y un poco amarillentos. No, no parecía que ese atardecer tuviera algo diferente al resto, o al menos así era para la mayoría de habitantes de aquella singular ciudad. Sin embargo, sí lo era para algunas personas que vivían allí.

Desde hacía unos de días, para diferentes manadas de hombres-lobo, la vida ya no era igual. La desaparición de dos personas había cambiado por completo su existencia, había puesto patas arriba la estabilidad que conocían y había destrozado los planes de uno, y la confianza y los corazones de otros.

La marcha de Minato y Naruto Namikaze había supuesto un varapalo para los planes de Zabuza, pero había sido un golpe mayor para sus más allegados, quienes eran los que más estaban sufriendo ante su ausencia, sobre todo, Sasuke.

Ayer mismo informaron a la manada de la fuga de su alfa. El ambiente se caldeó tan rápido, que tuvieron que cerrar el tema para enfriar las cosas. Hoy debatirían mejor sobre la situación.

El moreno esperaba a su hermano junto al coche de éste, un Ford Focus oscuro. Sus padres se lo compraron de segunda mano cuando se sacó el carnet. Pese a haber pertenecido a otro dueño antes, estaba en bastante buen estado. Su hermano lo cuidaba mucho y solamente había tenido que llevarlo al taller una vez. Lo recordaba bien ya que justo ese día su madre le pidió que recogiera a Itachi, pero como se acababa de sacar el carnet, todavía le ponía nervioso conducir y por eso Naruto...

Al recordar ese nombre, Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir una desgarradora punzada en el corazón. Apretó los dientes en una mueca de dolor y cerró las manos con fuerza, formando un puño. Seguía muy cabreado con él y le enfadaba sólo con pensar en el susodicho. Le enojaba lo que la persona que amaba había hecho, marcharse sin ni siquiera contar con él, sin ponerle al corriente de sus planes y sus motivos para hacerlo; le enojaba que no hubiera confiado en él, pero lo que más le enfurecía era él mismo. Sí, porque por muy cabreado que estuviera con Naruto, lo estaba más consigo mismo, por sentir ese abismal sufrimiento, ese inaguantable dolor al echarle de menos, por amarle como continuaba haciendo, pese a haberle abandonado y traicionado de esa manera, como si no significara nada.

Las lágrimas estaban batallando por salir, pero Sasuke hizo todo lo posible por retenerlas. No sólo porque no quería llorar más por Naruto y su fracasada relación, sino porque Itachi estaba a punto de salir de la casa y reunirse con él. No quería que nadie le viera sufrir por ese inútil que era su ahora ex-novio.

El moreno cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse, relajando sus apretadas manos y controlando su respiración, inspirando y espirando hasta que consiguió esconder todo ese enfado, tristeza y decepción que le acompañaban desde la marcha de Naruto.

Itachi salió justo en ese instante de casa tras despedirse de su madre, a la cual había avisado de que quizás llegarían tarde. No quería preocuparla ya que ella había estado algo nerviosa desde la muerte de Kushina, temiendo que algún animal salvaje atacase a sus hijos mientras estaban fuera, lo cual era un poco irónico teniendo en cuenta que ellos eran mitad lobo. Claro que eso, ella no lo sabía.

El hijo mayor de los Uchiha caminó sin prisa hasta el lugar donde le esperaba su hermano. Había notado que sus emociones se habían alterado hacía unos instantes, por lo que le dio tiempo a que se recompusiera antes de llegar hasta él. Por sus sentidos más desarrollados, ambos sabían que Itachi había notado su estado de ánimo, pero como un acuerdo silencioso al que habían llegado, fingirían ignorancia ante ese hecho.

Excepto por lo ocurrido hacía un par de noches, cuando lo encontró destrozado por la marcha de Naruto, Sasuke no había vuelto a mostrarse vulnerable delante de él. Itachi se temió que hubiera tomado la decisión de enfrentar el dolor que sentía él solo, sin mostrar su sufrimiento a ninguna otra persona, guardándose las lágrimas para cuando se hallaba solo sin nadie que pudiera verlo.

Cada persona tenía su manera de superar las rupturas, eligiendo cómo afrontar una situación así, haciendo aquello que mejor le ayudase y al ritmo que considerase oportuno. Ponerse una máscara parecía ser la forma en que Sasuke estaba haciendo frente a la ruptura.

Pese a saber que debía respetar la manera en que su hermano lidiaba con todo aquello, Itachi no creía que lo que hacía fuese la mejor opción, no obstante, tampoco iba a forzar a Sasuke a hablar de sus sentimientos si éste no quería. Si lo hiciese, lo más probable era que le alejase y que Sasuke se encerrara aún más en sí mismo, por eso simplemente estaría a su lado, apoyándole y escuchándole cuando lo necesitase. Al menos por el momento porque si, pasado un tiempo, veía que su manera de actuar no le ayudaba, tomaría cartas en el asunto.

\- Toma – dijo Itachi cuando llegó hasta Sasuke.

El susodicho apartó la vista del frente para observar la mano estirada de su hermano y la prenda que sujetaba entre sus dedos. Reconoció enseguida su bufanda azul oscuro, la cual su madre le había regalado las navidades pasadas.

\- Ya empieza a hacer frío y no vas demasiado abrigado – añadió Itachi a modo de explicación.

\- Voy bien – se quejó el adolescente –. Esta chaqueta abriga más de lo que parece.

\- Pero no te cubre el cuello – argumentó el mayor.

\- Sabes que no nos resfriamos – rebatió Sasuke.

\- Lo sé, pero eso no significa que no pases frío así que... – insistía mientras movía la mano con ímpetu para que su hermano cogiera la bufanda.

Ante tal empecinamiento, Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, aunque eso no le impidió tomar la prenda con la mano derecha y colocársela alrededor del cuello con la ayuda de la izquierda.

Satisfecho por haber cumplido su misión, Itachi se apartó de su hermano y rodeó el coche por la parte frontal para ir hasta la parte del conductor. Tras abrir los cierres con la llave, abrió la puerta para meterse, pero antes de que pudiera introducir un pie en el interior, la sosegada voz de Sasuke llegó hasta sus oídos.

\- Gracias – pronunció el moreno aquella palabra en un tono bajo, pero que Itachi pudo escuchar a la perfección.

El mayor se paralizó por unos segundos al no esperarse aquello. Tras la sorpresa inicial, Itachi se percató de que ese agradecimiento no se refería solamente a la bufanda, por lo que no puedo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa.

\- Para eso están los hermanos mayores – le contestó y Sasuke asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que Itachi había captado todo lo que quería decir con aquella simple palabra.

Ambos se metieron en el coche y, tras poner el motor en marcha, emprendieron el camino hasta el lago de las afueras. Mientras conducía, Itachi captó por su visión periférica cómo Sasuke jugaba con un extremo de la bufanda de manera distraída mientras observaba el paisaje por la ventana. Aquel simple trozo de tela hizo que pensara en su madre y, por relación, en su padre también.

Volvió la vista al frente con el ceño fruncido. Ellos aún desconocían que Minato y Naruto se habían marchado de Twain Harte. Ninguno de los dos les había contado nada del asunto, lo único que Itachi les había dicho cuando vieron el desastre en el cuarto de Sasuke fue que le habían roto el corazón, pero sin entrar en detalles. Sin embargo, sus padres acabarían enterándose tarde o temprano de la marcha de los dos rubios ya que las noticias volaban en aquel lugar, lo cual traería una avalancha de preguntas por su parte y él no sabía qué debía contestar.

Tanto él como sus padres conocieron a Naruto antes de que comenzara a salir con Sasuke y ya le tomaron cariño por ser su amigo; sin embargo, tras averiguar la sorprendente noticia sobre que llevaban unos meses como novios, el afecto que sintieron por el rubio fue aún mayor.

Pese a haber coincidido en pocas ocasiones con los padres de Naruto debido a la reticencia de ambos adolescentes puesto que les daba vergüenza la idea, tanto a la madre de Sasuke como a su padre, les caían bien Minato y Kushina. Consideraban que eran personas amables, educadas y con buen corazón, por eso les tenían un aprecio especial pese a las pocas veces que se habían visto. Fue un duro golpe enterarse de la muerte de Kushina. Por esa razón, su madre no había puesto ningún reparo a que Naruto se quedara con ellos el tiempo necesario mientras Minato se recuperaba en el hospital. No, a Itachi no le cabía ninguna duda de que su marcha provocaría muchas preguntas.

De soslayo, miró otra vez a su hermano dudando si sacar el tema o no. Por una parte, no quería iniciarlo porque sabía que Sasuke no deseaba hablar de Naruto y hacerlo alteraría a su hermano, pero por otra parte, era algo muy importante que debían tratar cuanto antes.

Itachi se debatió internamente unos pocos segundos más; no tardarían más de unos cuatro minutos en llegar a su destino, por lo que no podía desperdiciar demasiado tiempo en decidirse.

\- ¿Qué vas a decirle a mamá y a papá cuando se enteren de que Minato y Naruto se han ido? – acabó preguntando finalmente.

Ante aquella cuestión, los dedos que jugaban con la bufanda se detuvieron de inmediato. Permaneció unos segundos pensativo mirando por la ventanilla.

\- No lo sé, supongo que la verdad, que se han marchado sin avisar a nadie – contestó sin apartar la vista del paisaje.

\- Sabes que mamá se percatará de que fuiste la primera persona en enterarte y te interrogará.

\- Pues le diré que Naruto me dejó un mensaje rompiendo conmigo porque se iba de la ciudad.

\- ¿Vas a dejar que quede mejor de lo que se portó, cuando ni siquiera te contó lo que planeaba hacer y se marchó sin decirte nada? – le cuestionó molesto.

Por primera vez en todo el trayecto, Sasuke apartó la mirada del exterior y la enfocó en su hermano.

\- No se trata de eso, pero es la explicación más sencilla y la que no traerá más preguntas por parte de mamá y papá. ¿Cómo esperas que les explique que sin entrar en su casa, sabía que no habían estado allí en días o que capté su olor alejándose de la ciudad en un coche que no había visto nunca? Cualquier explicación que trate de darles, contándoles que me percaté por mi cuenta de que se iban, sólo traería más preguntas. Lo mejor es decirles que me enteré por Naruto y que no me dio apenas detalles.

Sasuke podía notar que Itachi no estaba conforme con aquello, pero sabía que no podían contarles otra cosa sin levantar sospechas. Lo único que le reconfortaba era que Naruto quedaría mal ante sus padres por romper con su hermano por un mensaje de voz y, por tanto, se enfadarían con él por destrozar el corazón a su hermano de esa manera.

\- De acuerdo, aunque hubiese preferido que supiesen lo miserable que es al abandonarte sin ni siquiera una explicación.

El adolescente guardó silencio ante aquello y retomó su tarea de observar el horizonte en clara señal de que el tema estaba zanjado y no quería seguir hablando más sobre Naruto. Itachi captó la indirecta y no habló más, ya que notó cómo los ojos de su hermano se enrojecían al tratar de retener las lágrimas que querían salir. El resto del camino lo hicieron en completo silencio.

***

Mientras caminaba junto a su hermano cerca del lago, Sasuke inspiró profundamente dejando que el aire fresco pasara por sus fosas nasales y llenara sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos un instante disfrutando de la agradable brisa que le inundaba de calma. Quizás por eso Gaara había decidido que se reunieran en aquel lugar, por la tranquilidad que transmitía.

Lo que no sabía era si lo había hecho por toda la manada o por él, ya que la “cueva” estaba impregnada con el olor de Naruto. Lo más probable era que Gaara hubiese pensado en todos y no quisiera reunirse por ahora allí debido a ese detalle. Sea cual fuere el motivo, Sasuke le estaba agradecido porque aquel lugar era un constante recordatorio de lo que había perdido: su alfa, su amigo y, sobre todo, su primer amor.

El moreno continuó disfrutando del relajado ambiente que le ayudaba a despejar su cabeza, aunque, para su desgracia, no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Pese a la distancia que aún quedaba hasta llegar al lugar acordado, Sasuke e Itachi pudieron oír a Sai, Ino, Neji, Deidara, Kiba y Gaara discutir como habían estado haciendo desde que ayer les dieron la noticia sobre Naruto. _¡La creencia de que las cosas se enfriarían un poco, se desvaneció al instante_!

La primera reacción de Sasuke fue soltar un pequeño suspiro de resignación. Pese a no querer seguir hablando sobre Naruto, sabía que los demás tenían derecho a discutir entre ellos del asunto, por lo que ya se había mentalizado de que el tema principal de esa reunión iba a girar en torno al antiguo alfa. No pensaba participar en ella. Él ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir al respecto.

\- Menos mal que hemos quedado en la parte pública del lago, lejos de las cabañas que alquilan a los turistas – comentó Itachi al oír cómo algunos de sus compañeros alzaban la voz acaloradamente por la discusión que estaban teniendo.

\- Sí, aunque teniendo en cuenta la época del año en la que estamos, no creo que haya muchos visitantes por la zona.

Conforme más andaban y se acercaban a sus amigos, más alto se oían sus voces.

\- Y yo te digo que Naruto no es así – pudieron oír con claridad la voz de la única chica de la manada.

\- ¿No? Pues es lo que ha demostrado al dejarnos tirados de esta manera – escucharon que Deidara le respondía.

\- ¡Naruto nunca se iría sin una buena razón! – gritó Kiba.

\- Un alfa no debería abandonar a su manada bajo ninguna circunstancia – fue la rotunda respuesta de Sai.

\- Naruto ha sido un cab... – comenzó a decir Deidara pero fue interrumpido.

\- Chicos – les advirtió Gaara al notar que Sasuke e Itachi ya habían llegado.

De repente, todas las miradas se posaron en los recién llegados. Habían estado tan enfrascados en su debate que apenas habían percibido que los hermanos Uchiha se aproximaban a ellos hasta que prácticamente estuvieron a su lado.

\- Por mí no os cortéis – dijo Sasuke sin ningún tipo de emoción al notar que Gaara había evitado que Deidara insultara al rubio en su presencia. ¡ _Como si él no pensara eso o incluso cosas peores de Naruto en ese instante_!

Notó cómo los ojos de todos le seguían mientras se acercaba a una roca de tamaño mediano y se sentaba sobre ella. Durante unos largos segundos, nadie habló, creando un tenso e incómodo silencio; simplemente se quedaron de pie cerca de la orilla del lago observando al moreno.

\- Deidara tiene razón, Naruto ha sido un cabrón – dijo Sasuke dando a entender que realmente podían seguir discutiendo e insultando al rubio si querían.

\- Sasuke, lo siento. Sé que debe ser duro para ti pero Naruto no... – habló Ino con prudencia.

\- ¿Por qué siempre le defiendes? – la cortó Deidara molesto.

\- Porque Naruto siempre se ha preocupado por nosotros, nos ha cuidado y ha velado por nuestra seguridad.

Deidara soltó una risa sarcástica ante lo dicho por la chica.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso me vas a decir que es mentira? – soltó Ino enojada –. Parece que se te ha olvidado muy pronto lo que hizo por ti. ¿Acaso no fue él quien te sacó de casa tras pasarte casi un año sin salir y te acogió en su manada?

Dei no contestó al instante. Se sentía ofendido con la chica. Claro que recordaba perfectamente aquel duro momento de su vida y cómo Naruto le había ayudado.

\- ¿Estuviste casi un año sin salir de casa? – cuestionó Itachi entre sorprendido y curioso. El chico nunca le había contado aquello, aunque eso explicaba un detalle que ahora cobraba más sentido –. ¿Es por eso que repetiste curso?

Deidara era un año menor que él, por lo que debería estar en el primer año de universidad, en cambio, estaba en el último año de instituto.

\- Sí – le contestó Dei.

De forma inconsciente, Itachi se acercó hasta él queriendo escuchar esa parte de su pasado que desconocía. Deidara notó el interés en el otro y no pudo negarle contárselo. Tampoco era que lo tratase como un secreto, solamente no había surgido el tema.

\- Ocurrió hace unos pocos años – comenzó el relato – me mordieron a finales de verano. Mi alfa, Onoki...

Al recordar a su alfa biológico, el rostro de Deidara se entristeció y su voz se entrecortó debido a la emoción. Aún echaba de menos a ese viejo, como solía llamarle. Gaara se puso a su lado y agarró suavemente su muñeca en señal de apoyo. Deidara le miró y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa como muestra de agradecimiento. Después, carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, apartando a un lado la nostalgia que sentía y así poder continuar.

\- Bueno, él estaba mayor y no podía controlarse tan bien como antes, por lo que no me mordió intencionadamente – quiso dejar claro. Onoki era una buena persona y no haría daño a nadie a propósito –. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, me pidió perdón mil veces y, tras superar el mordisco, me acogió pese a que él ya no tenía manada.

\- ¿Estaba solo? – preguntó Itachi.

\- Sí, no tenía familia y su manada había muerto hacía muchos años, por lo que se vino a Twain Harte en busca de tranquilidad para pasar el tiempo que le quedaba de vida – le contestó –. Onoki me enseñó lo básico sobre las normas, los cambios que iba a sufrir, sobre controlar algunos sentidos... pero, como he dicho, era mayor y...

Deidara se mordió el labio reprimiendo el dolor que sentía al recordar cómo se encontró el cuerpo sin vida de su alfa cuando fue, como cada día, a verle a su casa. Por lo que le dijeron los sanitarios que acudieron cuando llamó a emergencias, su corazón debió de dejar de latir durante la noche mientras dormía. El único consuelo que le quedó a Deidara fue que no había sufrido.

\- Cuando murió, me sentí triste, perdido y, sobre todo, asustado. Aún estaba aprendiendo a controlar mis habilidades y lo peor era que no tenía a nadie para vigilarme en las lunas llenas, por lo que me encerré en casa. Decidí no poner a nadie en peligro y me negué a salir. Mi madre no entendía mi comportamiento, creo que llegó a pensar que tenía depresión porque apenas salía de mi cuarto hasta que un día Naruto apareció en la puerta de mi casa.

\- ¿Ya os conocíais entonces? – preguntó Itachi.

\- No, no tenía ni idea de quién era.

\- ¿Y cómo es que se presentó de la nada en tu casa?

\- Por lo que me dijo, él me había olido cuando me convertí y seguía yendo al instituto, por lo que sabía lo que era. Cuando empecé a faltar, le llamó la atención pero no le dio más importancia, hasta que se enteró de la muerte de Onoki un tiempo después. De alguna manera, supo que era mi alfa biológico y se imaginó por lo que estaría pasando, así que vino a verme para ofrecerme su ayuda. Me habló de su manada y también de la de Kakashi, y me dijo que no tenía por qué unirme a alguna si no quería, pero que aceptara la ayuda de ambos.

\- Y te uniste a Naruto de inmediato – supuso el mayor de los Uchiha.

\- Para nada. Le cerré la puerta en las narices. Pese a que racionalmente, sabía que tenía razón, no le conocía ni confiaba en él. Además, sentía que estaba traicionando a Onoki de alguna manera. Sin embargo, Naruto no se dio por vencido y continuó presentándose en mi casa cada día durante meses, hasta que al final me hizo ver que no podía seguir viviendo así, encerrado y con miedo, que era mejor seguir aprendiendo porque el método que usase para inmovilizarme en luna llena podía no ser suficiente un día y podría acabar atacando a mi familia. Acepté su ayuda y, al poco tiempo, me uní a su manada – concluyó su historia.

Tras escuchar el relato, Itachi no supo qué decirle a su amigo. Él no había pasado por algo así, por lo que no podía decirle que le entendía. No sería cierto.

\- Siento mucho lo de Onoki – acabó diciendo.

\- Gracias.

\- Al menos, le obsequiaste con tu compañía durante sus últimas semanas y no se sintió solo – quiso reconfortar Gaara a su novio.

\- ¿Ves? Naruto siempre ha estado ahí para nosotros – Kiba interrumpió el emotivo momento.

\- Quizás lo ha estado en el pasado, pero ahora se ha esfumado y nos ha dejado vulnerables ante otras manadas – rebatió Deidara.

\- Y yo te digo que seguro que hay una buena explicación para eso. ¡Naruto no se iría sin más! – insistió Kiba.

\- No entiendo cómo dudáis de él tras todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros – intervino Ino –. ¿Y si no ha tenido más remedio? ¿Y si...? – Ino fijó la mirada en un punto indefinido, cavilando diferentes posibilidades en su mente –. ¿Y si su padre tomó la decisión de marcharse en el último momento y Naruto no tuvo oportunidad de contárnoslo?

\- No fue algo espontáneo, estaba todo premeditado – contestó Itachi.

\- Eso no lo sabes – le espetó Kiba.

\- Sí lo sabemos. Mi hermano fue la última persona que le vio y había camuflado su olor porque sabía lo que iba a hacer – le refutó Itachi.

Sasuke se había mantenido al margen en todo ese rato, tratando de ser neutral, de no mostrar ninguna emoción, pero... ya no aguantaba más. Había estado fingiendo que no le importaba o no le dolía lo que dijeran del rubio, pero mentía. Sí que le dolía, pero no porque no tuvieran razón sino precisamente porque la tenían. Le destrozaba pensar en cómo les había abandonado sin avisarles, en cómo le había dejado sin importarle destrozarle el corazón al ver que no le amaba tanto como había estado proclamando las últimas semanas, cómo no confiaba en él para contarle qué pasaba por su cabeza y el motivo de su marcha. Dolía mucho sólo oír su nombre porque le hacía ver que no le había importado nada en absoluto a Naruto. Sasuke no soportó más y tuvo que alejarse de allí.

Itachi le vio perderse en el bosque cercano al lago y quiso ir tras él, pero sabía que no debía. Seguramente, buscaría un lugar apartado para quitarse la máscara y dejar salir todo lo que se guardaba dentro. Necesitaba un momento a solas y no iba a impedirlo. El resto también había notado que Sasuke se había alejado, pero fingieron no saberlo. Sabían que estaba siendo especialmente duro para el moreno por lo que le dieron el espacio que necesitaba. Ellos estarían ahí cuando Sasuke quisiera abrirse a ellos.

\- Pues volvemos a lo mismo. Debe haber una buena razón para ello – continuó la discusión Ino.

\- Por muchas vueltas que le demos, no vamos a sacar nada en claro – habló Gaara – yo confío en Naruto y creo que algo debió pasar que desconocemos, pero también sé que no lo vamos a averiguar por mucho que discutamos.

\- ¿Y Kakashi? Él debe saber algo – mencionó Neji –. No es que conocer el motivo vaya a cambiar mi opinión sobre que Naruto tendrá que empezar desde abajo de la jerarquía cuando regrese...

\- Si es que regresa – soltó molesto Sai.

El anterior omega era uno de los más decepcionados con el comportamiento del antiguo alfa. Desde que se unió a la manada, siempre le había respetado, le había considerado un gran alfa, justo, amable y comprensible. Sin embargo, ahora se sentía desilusionado con él y no le tenía en buena estima, ya que les había fallado como líder.

\- … pero saber qué le motivó a hacer lo que ha hecho, nos ayudaría a comprenderle mejor – continuó Neji haciendo como si no hubiese oído el comentario de Sai.

\- Conocer eso no va a cambiar que nos ha abandonado – dijo Itachi malhumorado.

\- ¡No nos ha abandonado! – gritó Kiba acercándose de manera amenazante al moreno.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces cómo llamas a que deje la ciudad sin avisarnos? – le preguntó mordaz Itachi encarando al otro chico –. Oh perdona ¿Quizá se ha ido a comprar cigarrillos? ¿No es lo que se dice antes de que te “ _abandonen_ ”?

\- Serás gilipollas – gritó Kiba.

\- ¡Ya basta! – gruñó Gaara metiéndose entre ambos y separándolos con los brazos.

Ambos seguían fulminándose con la mirada pese a la advertencia del pelirrojo. Todos estaban tensos, con los nervios a flor de piel y lo menos que les convenía ahora era pelearse entre ellos, por eso Kiba decidió que lo mejor era alejarse y dar un paseo para calmarse. Siempre había sido impulsivo, pero en las últimas semanas, Naruto había trabajado con él maneras para controlar esa parte, así que pensó poner en práctica lo aprendido. Sin mediar palabra, el castaño se dirigió a la espesura del bosque cercano y desapareció entre los árboles.

Mientras se alejaba, oyó las voces de sus compañeros que habían reanudado la discusión. Sin embargo, hubo otro sonido que se mezcló con la pelea y que llamó su atención. Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos le llevaron hacia el lugar de donde provenían aquellos sollozos.

Sospechaba de quién debía tratarse, por lo que sabía que debía dejarle en paz y no interrumpirle, pero algo le forzaba a continuar adelante y perseguir el sonido de su llanto. Se imaginaba que lo estaba pasando mal y que debía estar pasándolo peor que los demás, pero no se esperó quedarse paralizado al ver a Sasuke apoyado sobre el tronco de un árbol y acurrucado entre sus piernas mientras lloraba amargamente. Kiba fui incapaz de moverse o articular palabra alguna; verle de esa manera le había impactado más de lo que se podría haber imaginado.

Sasuke levantó la cara asustado al notar su presencia y Kiba notó los rojos e hinchados que estaban sus ojos de tanto llorar. ¿Tantas lágrimas tenía acumuladas para tener de esa manera los ojos? ¿Lloraría siempre de esa forma sin que nadie se diera cuenta? ¡Sufría muchísimo más de lo que creía!

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Kiba en cuanto Sasuke se limpió aquellas gotas saladas de su rostro y trató de recomponer su compostura como si no pasase nada. Pero sobre todo, se disculpó por no haberse dado cuenta antes de la verdadera agonía que soportaba.

Kiba siempre había tenido en alta estima al rubio, le consideraba el mejor alfa y amigo que tenía, incluso le defendía pese a todo lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, ver a Sasuke de esa manera hizo que algo se removiera en su interior y cambiara su perspectiva. ¿Cómo podía alguien poner en esa posición a la persona que amaba, arrancarle el corazón de tal manera, destrozarle de tal forma como para que llorase tan amargamente? Nadie que proclamara su amor por otra persona debería provocarle tal agonía a propósito sin importar el motivo. No, Naruto no se había portado nada bien con Sasuke.

\- No pasa nada. ¿Aún siguen peleando? – fingió estar bien y que ahí no había ocurrido nada. Kiba asintió con la cabeza como respuesta –. Será mejor volver y pararles, dentro de poco empezará a anochecer y aún hay otros temas que debemos discutir.

Pese a haber renunciado a su puesto, Sasuke actuó como beta por instinto, preocupándose por los demás y por el bienestar de la manada. En cuanto el moreno se dispuso a volver sobre sus pasos para regresar junto a la manada, Kiba le siguió en silencio sin dejar de pensar en toda la pena que escondía Sasuke, haciéndole ver todo aquel asunto con otros ojos.

***

La marcha de un alfa era algo que corría como la misma pólvora entre las manadas, sin embargo, los aullidos que el viento traía hicieron sonreír a Pain en su mansión. No esperaba precisamente que el alfa que se largaría fuera Naruto. Su mayor rival, precisamente el alfa con el que había tenido sus enfrentamientos más igualados y al que más deseaba destruir.

Sobre la mesa, todos devoraban la comida con ansia a excepción de Konan. Con el tenedor en su mano, comía con delicadez únicamente lo que se había puesto en su propio plato, observando al resto pelearse por las fuentes del centro. Antes de conocer a Itachi, ella siempre supuso que así debía ser una manada, ahora lo dudaba viendo lo civilizadas que eran otras.

\- ¿Te vas? – preguntó Sasori al ser consciente de los pasos del alfa hacia la salida.

Pain ya estaba junto a la percha, poniéndose la chaqueta para salir. Era raro que su alfa saliera a esas horas y más cuando toda la manada se encontraba junta. No habían tenido ningún percance ni necesitaban nada de fuera.

\- Voy a comprobar ciertos rumores – sonrió Pain – haced el favor de comportaros mientras no estoy.

La mansión de Pain era una de las más hermosas y adineradas de la zona, pero también de las más alejadas. No era algo que preocupase demasiado al alfa, de hecho, era todo un privilegio vivir en mitad de la nada. Allí nadie molestaba.

Lanzó la nariz hacia el aire y olió el ambiente. Muchos aromas se mezclaban. La naturaleza, olores de su manada, la comida pero no conseguía hallar el olor que deseaba. ¡ _Sasuke Uchiha_! Ese chico no estaba por las cercanías, debería acercarse un poco más al centro del pueblo para localizarle.

Mirando la moto aparcada frente a la puerta principal, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y quitó el candado de la rueda trasera donde también tenía el casco. Se lo colocó en la cabeza y se subió al vehículo para marcharse de allí. No tenía intención de hacer una visita larga, pero sí lo suficiente como para recordarle a ese chico sus intenciones y ayudarle a tomar la mejor decisión posible en esas circunstancias.

El olor de Sasuke no era demasiado fuerte, pero sí encontró el de toda su manada. Estaban reunidos en el lago de las afueras. Seguramente debatiendo lo ocurrido con su alfa. Una manada sin alfa se volvía completamente vulnerable. Debían estar todos muy confundidos y precisamente ahora, era el mejor momento para ver a un beta.

Dejó la moto aparcada en la parte de arriba y bajó hacia el estanque. Escuchaba las quejas, los gritos, la discusión y sonrió. ¡ _Estaban todos muy nerviosos por la ausencia del alfa_! Lo cual a él le beneficiaba. Desde donde estaba, ya podía captar completamente el olor de Sasuke, aunque no parecía estar reunido en el mismo lugar que los demás.

\- Lamento interrumpir vuestra charla – sonrió Pain – bueno, en realidad no. ¿Alguien me dice dónde puedo encontrar a Sasuke?

Toda discusión cesó al instante. Los ojos de la manada fueron a parar a Pain, detenido frente a ellos con ese rostro sonriente que les ponía de mala leche. Sin embargo, el que más se tensó fue, sin duda alguna, Itachi. No pasaba desapercibido para nadie que esos dos habían tenido sus problemas y no estaban en absoluto resueltos. No podían olvidar lo sucedido con Konan, ni que ese tipo casi matase a Itachi, ni que Sasuke tuviera que morder a su hermano para salvarle la vida.

\- Es una reunión privada – aclaró Ino – lárgate.

\- Uhhh, supongo que tendré que buscarle por mi cuenta – olfateó el lugar con una gran sonrisa, moviendo su dedo índice en círculos y finalmente, señalando una dirección – por allí.

Itachi se puso en medio. Un instinto protector hacia su hermano, su alfa y, a la vez, un sentimiento de venganza pese a saber que no podía vencerle tal y como estaba ahora mismo. Necesitaba controlar mejor sus habilidades para poder ser capaz de igualar a un alfa.

\- Apártate. Tú y yo resolveremos las cosas algún día, pero hoy no he venido a matarte –. Se aproximó Pain hacia su oído –. Hoy vengo a hablar con tu hermanito.

\- ¡Hijo de puta!

El enfado de Itachi fue notable. Elevó su mano, sacando sus afiladas garras a la vez que Pain le imitaba. Aquello acabaría mal y todos dieron un paso al frente para ir en su ayuda si lo necesitaba, sin embargo, la pelea se detuvo cuando Sasuke sostuvo el brazo de ambos al colocarse en medio. Era suficiente por hoy. ¡ _Ya tenía demasiados problemas como para añadir a Pain a la lista!_

\- Ya basta los dos. No eres bien recibido aquí. Lárgate – le amenazó Sasuke.

¡ _Esos ojos_! Esa mirada intimidante hizo que Pain se relamiera los labios. ¡ _Cómo le excitaba ese chico_! No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de tenerle en su manada, no ahora que Naruto se había largado y seguramente… le había roto el corazón.

\- ¡Cómo me calienta cuando me miras así! No dejes de hacerlo – le lanzó un beso, lo cual hizo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño y apartase un rostro ligeramente hacia atrás confuso por aquella reacción.

No entendía a qué venía aquella extraña actitud de Pain, ya que la última vez que se cruzaron, la situación fue más violenta. No comprendía ese cambio de actitud hacia él.

\- Gilipollas – susurró Itachi, lanzando su cuerpo hacia delante y siendo frenado por su hermano una vez más, quien estiró el brazo, deteniendo así el dorso de Itachi y evitar el enfrentamiento.

\- ¿Qué coño quieres? – preguntó Sasuke con un tono de dureza.

\- Bueno, una mamada por tu parte no estaría mal – movió la cintura Pain, ganándose la mirada inquisitoria de todos mientras él sonreía. Sasuke dejó escapar un sonido, una sonrisa incrédula.

\- ¿Es lo mejor que se te ha ocurrido? No me hagas perder el tiempo sólo porque andas falto de “cariño”. ¿Por qué no le pides a alguien de tu manada que te la chupe? Seguro que estarán encantados.

Sasuke intentó retirarse. Le dio la espalda y eso calmó a Itachi. Sabía que Sasuke tenía mal genio, sabía defenderse y controlaba sus poderes de lobo mejor que él mismo. No necesitaba que nadie le protegiera, pero aun así, todos estaban atentos por si su beta necesitaba ayuda.

\- Tienes razón, puedo pedirle a Konan que me la chupe – sonrió, lo que hizo que Itachi se lanzase sobre él y Sasuke tuviera que poner sus manos en su pecho para frenarle.

Las zapatillas de Sasuke resbalaron unos centímetros por el suelo en su intento por frenar el embiste de su hermano, pero lo consiguió. En cambio, cuando pudo calmar a Itachi con su mirada, se giró hacia Pain y tomó su brazo con fuerza, arrastrándole tras él para ir a un lugar y hablar en privado.

Con fuerza, arrastró su brazo y empotró su espalda contra un tronco. Esa distancia sería suficiente para decirle cuatro cosas y que se alejase de allí.

\- Oh, sí, me encanta cuando te pones duro, nene – sonreía todavía Pain.

\- Déjate de chorradas y di lo que quieras antes de que me enfade de verdad.

\- Ya sabes lo que quiero.

\- ¿Una mamada? – sonrió Sasuke, devolviéndole la broma subida de tono que Pain le había dejado caer con anterioridad.

¡ _Era astuto_! Cómo deseaba tenerlo en su manada. Ese chico sería un beta estupendo junto a él, le enseñaría a controlar perfectamente su poder y además… lo aprovecharía bien en la cama. Nadie le había excitado nunca tanto como lo hacía ese chico de extraños ojos rojos cuando se enfadaba.

\- Quiero que vengas a mi manada. Mira esta situación, Sasuke, tu alfa te ha abandonado.

\- ¿Cómo coño sabes ya esas cosas?

\- Los lobos de los alrededores hablan. No tengo que sumar demasiado, sé que Naruto ha tenido unos problemillas con manadas no demasiado sociables.

\- No nos ha abandonado – dijo Sasuke intentando justificar algo que ni siquiera sabía por qué había ocurrido, pero no quería airear los trapos sucios de la manada para que pudieran aprovecharse de la debilidad que sufrían ahora mismo.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y dónde está?

Sasuke miró a otro lado. No sabía dónde estaba, ni lo que estaba haciendo, ni el porqué le había dejado allí sin decirle nada.

\- Vaya… no te lo ha contado – llegó a la conclusión Pain – yo jamás le haría algo así a un beta y menos si me lo estoy follando.

\- ¡Cállate! – se enfadó nuevamente Sasuke. Sus palabras dolían.

\- No confió en ti como para contarte lo que ocurría, se larga dejándote todo el problema para que lo soluciones y encima, se ha llevado unos buenos revolcones contigo. Imagino que serás bueno en la cama.

\- ¡He dicho que te calles!

\- Sé mi beta, Sasuke, vente a mi manada, asciende hasta beta como hiciste aquí y te aseguro que puedo enseñarte a controlar todos tus poderes de lobo. Yo no te rompería el corazón, sólo quiero sexo – sonrió – sin sentimientos de por medio, venga… te lo pasarás en grande con nosotros.

\- Vete a la mierda – le soltó Sasuke para largarse de allí.

\- Sasuke… un día dirás que sí, un día… estarás en mi manada y en mi cama como le dije a tu amorcito. Ya lo verás – le lanzó una hoja de papel perfectamente plegada – piénsatelo.

No le hizo caso. Le miró con intimidación pero agarró el papel que le lanzó antes de irse, sin dejar de pensar en un detalle. ¿Qué había querido decir Pain con que ya se lo dijo a Naruto? ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Qué más no le había contado Naruto?

***

¡ _Novatos_! Aprenderían a las malas las cosas que no debían hacer jamás. Kurosuki, con sus tremendas cicatrices por culpa de su enfrentamiento con Kakashi años atrás, miró los moretones del cuello de Haku. Sonrió.

Los nuevos solían cometer el mismo error con Zabuza, pero él lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que ahora, debía mantenerse a distancia. Había mandado buscar a Minato por todas partes y no encontraron rastro alguno. ¡Lo ocultaron perfectamente! Todos cayeron en la trampa y Zabuza estaba muy, pero muy enfadado por haberle perdido el rastro.

Seguramente Haku había vuelto para comentarle que no encontró nada y al final, había conseguido que Zabuza se cabrease más. Esos moretones en el cuello le decían que no había sido suave y lo habría vuelto a mandar a buscarle. Kurosuki ya buscó en todos lados y al no encontrarlo, se sentó en aquella ladera a dejar pasar el tiempo, tiempo para que Zabuza se calmase un poco antes de ir a decirle las malas noticias.

\- Siéntate y aprende – sonrió Kurosuki hacia el novato – jamás vayas demasiado deprisa a contarle una mala noticia, al menos si es de Minato Namikaze o acabarás con una paliza como ahora.

Haku se sentó a su lado. Tenía mucho que aprender todavía. Sin embargo, adoraba a su alfa. Él le salvó cuando se quedó en la calle, cuando nadie le ayudaba. Un apretón del cuello por que estuviera enfadado no quitaba el hecho de todo lo que había aprendido a su lado. Zabuza siempre cuidaba de él.

\- Sólo me apretó del cuello – susurró Haku – y me ha mandado de nuevo a buscar a Minato. Esto curará enseguida, ya ni me duele.

\- Minato es su punto débil. Quédate aquí un rato y esperemos a que se le pase el enfado. Él ya está siendo medio consciente de que no tenemos ni idea de dónde está.

\- Pensará en algún plan. ¿No?

\- De esto estoy completamente convencido.

\- Kurosuki… Sé que no debería preguntar demasiado pero, esas cicatrices...

\- Me vengaré por ellas – sonrió – el muy desgraciado de Kakashi creyó haberme matado, pero por suerte, me regenero rápido. Menuda cara de estúpido se le ha quedado al verme vivo. Tarde o temprano, me cobraré mi ansiada venganza. Puedes estar seguro de ello. Voy a dar una vuelta más desde el hospital, a ver si consigo localizar algún rastro.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte? Me gustaría aprender a rastrear mejor.

\- Vamos.

  
  



	35. Lejos de casa

Una vez más, mordía el espesor blanco que cubría el suelo. No era la primera vez que veía nieve, en Twain Harte solía nevar en invierno, sin embargo, sí odiaba estar fuera después de la ventisca. Hacía más frío que nunca y no se podía entrenar bien. Sus movimientos se volvían lentos y torpes a diferencia de los que la persona frente a él realizaba.

El ruido que llegaba a sus oídos no era comparable a todo lo que conocía en Twain Harte. Aquí era diferente. Sonaban aullidos muy a la lejanía, algún pájaro que habría salido en busca de alimento y unos cuantos arces que movían la nieve con sus hocicos. Escuchaba claramente cómo rumiaban y arrancaban la poca hierba que encontraban bajo la nieve.

– Levántate – la voz del nuevo hombre-lobo con el que entrenaba le sacó del resto de sonidos procedentes del bosque.

Naruto apretó los dientes. Sus congelados dedos se encogieron hasta formar un puño, arrastrando nieve y agarrándola con fuerza para ponerse en pie. ¡ _Estaba harto de esa mierda de entrenamiento que no parecía funcionar en nada_! Tenía que volver rápido a Twain Harte, tenía que regresar con su manada cuanto antes pero el maldito teléfono no sonaba. Kakashi no llamaba diciendo que había terminado con la amenaza y allí estaba él, entrenando algo que quizá no le hiciera falta usar en un futuro.

– ¿Para qué mierda me va a servir esto? Kakashi dijo que se ocuparía él de Zabuza. Si él muere, ya no tendré un alfa biológico del que preocuparme.

– No te vendrá mal entrenar. Esto que estás practicando no te servirá sólo para intentar mitigar la voz de tu alfa biológico, tiene muchos beneficios. Te dará equilibrio, fuerza, flexibilidad y resistencia muscular. Ofrece mayor capacidad aeróbica y disminuye el estrés, además de mejorar la movilidad de diversas articulaciones. Y sobre todo, debes mantener el cerebro activo, no puedes pensar en otras cosas mientras practicas taichí al estilo Chen. Debes concentrarte en lo que estás haciendo, eso te ayudará a evadir la voz de tu alfa biológico.

– Es una pérdida de tiempo – se levantó Naruto sacudiéndose la nieve de la ropa – mi manada está en el pueblo enfrentándose sola a los problemas y ¿qué hago yo? ¡ _Taichí_! Esto es absurdo.

Tenía ganas de llorar por la impotencia del momento. Había salido con el rabo entre las piernas, abandonando a todos, sin darle siquiera una explicación a Sasuke a quien consideró el mejor beta que pudo tener y ahora, estaba practicando taichí en un maldito bosque con un ermitaño pervertido.

Alzó la mirada hacia el hombre de cabello largo y blanco. Estaba realizando una “forma”, lo cual Naruto entendió como un encadenamiento de movimientos. Realizaba un “Lao Jia Yi Lu”, setenta y seis movimientos en total. Él ni siquiera se acordaba todavía de todos ellos.

– Jiraiya – le llamó en un intento por sacarle de su trance – tengo que volver a Twain Harte.

– No hasta que no domines los conceptos.

– Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

– Lo mismo pensaba Kakashi antes de aprenderlo.

– Sé que fuiste su maestro y te tiene en alta estima, por eso me mandó aquí. Estoy… perdido en mitad de Alaska, nadie se esperaría encontrarme aquí y trato de verle la lógica a este entrenamiento, de verdad, pero no soy capaz. Tengo que volver con mi manada.

– ¿Para hacer qué exactamente? ¿Matarles a todos si tu alfa biológico te lo pide?

Naruto resopló ante aquello. No podía rebatirle su teoría, era posible que pasara en algún momento. Chasqueó los labios notablemente frustrado y observó a su nuevo maestro realizando los movimientos. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, sus pies descalzos en la nieve y su concentración completamente puesta en los movimientos de sus manos, pies y cuerpo.

– No percibo que estés trabajando el “Bashi” – comentó Jiraiya.

Por un momento, Naruto echó la mirada hacia el bosque. Sin apenas cobertura, en un paisaje tan bello como solitario, con el pueblo más cercano para comprar a casi una hora de allí… era un lugar maravilloso si no se sintiera completamente desolado por la forma en que tuvo que marcharse. No pasaba ni un solo instante donde no pensase en Sasuke.

– Deja que los movimientos fluyan y céntrate en ellos. Tienes que despejar la mente.

– No puedo. ¿Vale? – se quejó.

Desde que abandonó su pueblo, estaba irritado con todo el mundo, con todas las decisiones que tomaba. Por el día, no dejaba de pensar en volver a su hogar y por las noches, lloraba por Sasuke. Del Naruto que conocía, quedaba poco. La pena le estaba destruyendo lentamente.

– Sólo son ocho movimientos. Céntrate en entrenar, vuélvete fuerte y regresa a tu sitio – susurró Jiraiya terminando la “forma” de la figura de Taichi.

Al ver que Naruto perdía nuevamente la visión en el bosque, Jiraiya resopló. Era mucho peor que entrenar a Kakashi. Al menos él lo intentaba, Naruto, en cambio, parecía haber perdido las ganas por todo en la vida. Ni siquiera su padre, quien descansaba las heridas y la pena del fallecimiento de su esposa en la cabaña, era capaz de acercarse a las preocupaciones de su hijo.

– Naruto, El taichí estilo Chen es capaz de pasar de la relajación a la explosión de un solo movimiento – comentó Jiraiya en un intento por explicarle lo que intentaba enseñarle –. Sé que trae una complicación mayor, pero con disciplina serás capaz de conseguir hacerlo sin que haya una interrupción entre la relajación y la explosión. Serás capaz de sacar ese lado agresivo, tu lado más fuerte como alfa y, a la vez, estar relajado aquí arriba – tocó Jiraiya ambos lados de su cabeza a la altura de la frente – relajarse es la clave para dominar tus impulsos y los de tu alfa biológico. Cuanto antes domines esto, antes podrás volver.

Un profundo resoplido antes de que Naruto cerrase sus párpados y elevase la cabeza hacia el cielo. ¡Iba a nevar! Podía olerlo en el ambiente. Los animales empezaban a esconderse, el aire traía una humedad tormentosa y lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue que el frío descendería en cuanto los copos de nieve empezasen a caer. El frío llegaría cuando la nieve cesase.

Con suavidad y tratando de alejar sus pensamientos de Sasuke para centrarlos en las figuras, empezó a mover su cuerpo nuevamente. Sólo eran ocho movimientos para hacer la primera forma que su maestro le enseñó. Habría figuras más complicadas de hasta casi ochenta movimientos diferentes, pero estaba dispuesto a superar ese entrenamiento igual que Kakashi hizo en su día. Debía encontrar su calma interior y la explosión de sus movimientos. Despejar la mente no era fácil y cuando dejaba de pensar en el movimiento para centrarse en sus problemas, Jiraiya aprovechaba para, con su garrote, darle en las piernas y derribarle contra la nieve.

¡ _Volvió a comer nieve_! Tras sentir el golpe en sus piernas, todo su cuerpo cayó hacia delante y aunque puso las manos frente a él para frenar la caída, su rostro se hundió ligeramente en la nieve.

– Maldita sea.

– Deja de pensar en amoríos escolares – se quejó Jiraiya – deja de pensar en tu padre, en tu alfa biológico, en tu manada o en el que fue tu beta. Ahora sólo importa el taichí y sus movimientos. Levántate y empieza de nuevo.

– Necesito descansar – susurró Naruto. Tumbado en el suelo, bocabajo sobre la nieve, el frío empezaba a darle igual. Sus piernas hasta lo agradecían después de los golpes recibidos.

– ¿Descansar? Si quieres descansar puedes ir al pueblo a comprar – sugirió jiraiya, sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su gruesa chaqueta una lista con lo necesario a comprar. Naruto la agarró, la miró por encima, y se dio la vuelta para ponerse bocarriba antes de resoplar con cansancio.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Sasuke ahora? ¿Y su manada? Con los ojos puestos en el mismo cielo que recogía a todos ellos, con los brazos extendidos sobre la nieve en forma de cruz, era incapaz de dejar de pensar y centrarse en el entrenamiento. ¿Podría Sasuke perdonarle alguna vez? Durante semanas le dijo que le quería, se lo machacó a fuego porque quería que siempre recordase que le amaba incluso cuando debía marcharse de esas formas, pero conociendo a su novio, sabiendo el carácter fuerte que tenía... ¡No! No le perdonaría algo así.

Se hizo beta para estar a su lado, para ser su mano derecha. Naruto siempre supo cuánto le importaba a Sasuke llegar a ser beta y ser parte de sus decisiones, ser esa parte importante que cuidaba, protegía y servía a la manada. ¿Cómo le había pagado él? Ocultándole información. Había sido un pésimo alfa con él. Con Gaara no se sentía así, tan terriblemente culpable, pero tenía sentido, ya que amaba a Sasuke. Quería al resto de su manada, eran sus amigos y compañeros y quería protegerlos, pero con Sasuke... todo estaba a otro nivel. Le amaba con todo su ser, por lo que ese sentimiento de protección, hacia él, se multiplicaba por mil. Sus sentimientos por Sasuke le llevaban al borde de querer mantenerlo a salvo a cualquier precio. ¿Cuándo pensó que ocultarle información a un beta era mejor que contarle la verdad?

– ¿Por qué mentimos a los betas? – preguntó Naruto al aire aunque la pregunta fue recogida por Jiraiya. Éste se sentó a su lado en la nieve y miró el cielo junto a él.

– Porque les amamos. Generalmente. Soy un lobo solitario desde hace demasiado tiempo, Naruto, pero… una vez también pertenecí a una gran manada. Tuve alfas, tuve betas, fui omega y ascendí a beta y finalmente a alfa. Pasé por todas las etapas. Como omega, odiaba ser el último eslabón en la manada; como beta, odiaba cuando mi alfa se preocupaba y no me lo contaba; y cuando fui alfa, odié mi trabajo, porque hubo cosas que supe que debía esconderle a mi beta. Sin embargo, a medida que ganas experiencia y envejeces, te das cuenta de que no puedes ocultarle las cosas a un beta. Él siempre será tu mano derecha, tu mejor amigo, tu mayor aliado.

– Le oculté tantas cosas – susurró afligido, con una triste sonrisa en su rostro – siento que he sido un pésimo alfa desde que él ascendió. Es extraño, porque aunque con Gaara me llevaba bien, no tenía el mismo sentimiento que con Sasuke. Sasuke ha sido más que un beta para mí, fue un apoyo siempre, sabía que estaría a mi lado pasase lo que pasase, le contase lo que le contase, él me entendería y me ayudaría. Aun así, le mentí y le oculté información que debió saber. Ahora pienso que fue una gilipollez ocultarle todo esto. Pude decirle que un alfa iba tras él, pude contarle lo de mi alfa biológico, pude confesarle que debía irme y, en vez de repetirle y grabarle a fuego que le quería durante semanas, haber hablado con él. Seguro que me habría entendido si se lo hubiera explicado.

– Un día te darás cuenta, Naruto, de que lo mejor que puedes hacer para proteger a un beta, es mantenerle informado – sonrió Jiraiya.

– Tenía tanto miedo a perderle. Ahora, estando aquí en mitad de la nada, en un bosque donde no hay preocupaciones, donde no tengo problemas y nadie nos persigue, puedo ver en perspectiva todo. Sasuke me habría apoyado, habría entrenado conmigo para vencer a Pain, habría hecho lo que fuera por ayudarme a controlar la voz de mi alfa biológico, él la entendía, tiene el mismo problema con su hermano, pero nunca se lo expliqué. He sido un auténtico gilipollas.

– Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste si te arrepientes tanto? – quiso saber Jiraiya.

– Una parte de mí bastante grande se arrepiente, pero hay otra que no, porque lo hice para protegerle a él y al resto. Zabuza habría ido a por ellos, les hubiese torturado para sacarles la información, y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

Jiraiya comprendió que Naruto actuó por miedo a que hirieran a las personas que eran importante para él.

– Lárgate a comprar lo que necesitamos, la caminata de una hora para ir y una de volver, seguro que despejará tu mente. Mañana empezaremos a entrenar desde bien temprano y no quiero volver a escuchar hablar de este tema. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora lo único que puedes hacer es ser mejor de lo que eras y volver al pueblo para proclamar lo que es tuyo. Aprovecha este tiempo para poner en orden tus prioridades.

– Mis prioridades… – susurró Naruto, porque no estaba seguro de cuáles eran. Quería hacer tantas cosas y no sabía ni por dónde debía empezar.

Vencer a Zabuza, suplicar a Sasuke que le perdonara y recuperarle, derrotar a Pain, proclamar a Sasuke como su beta, pedir disculpas a su manada, pedir disculpas a Kakashi, a su padre, volver a Twain Harte, no cometer de nuevo los mismos errores… tenía tantas cosas que hacer al volver… ¿Por dónde debía empezar?

***

El repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia golpeando contra el parabrisas, junto al sonido resbaladizo que hacía la goma del limpiaparabrisas al moverse para eliminar cualquier rastro de lluvia del cristal, era lo que se escuchaba en el interior del vehículo. Por lo general, la radio siempre estaba encendida dejando salir canciones populares de la misma, pero hoy, no era el caso. Permanecía apagada.

Aunque la lluvia no era tan intensa como para no ser aconsejable conducir, Tobirama intentaba tener cuidado pese a ir a una velocidad superior a la aconsejable. Sin embargo, el enfado que llevaba encima le incitaba a pisar el acelerador más de la cuenta y llegar cuanto antes a su destino. Por suerte, por ahora, estaba consiguiendo controlar ese impulso.

La razón por la que se encontraba en ese estado alterado era la noticia que acababa de recibir hacía tan sólo unos instantes.

**Flashback**

_Zabuza se había puesto en contacto con él para reunirse esa misma noche. A Tobirama le pareció rara la hora en que le llamó, casi la una de la madrugada, pero Zabuza le había dicho que era urgente, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que acudir al lugar de encuentro acordado. No iba a mentir, aquella llamada le había despertado de un descanso bien merecido, por lo que no estaba del mejor humor, así que más le valía que realmente fuese importante lo que tuviera que decirle._

_Mientras conducía, pensó en Zabuza. Llevaba ya unas cuantas semanas reuniéndose con ese extraño hombre que parecía tener miedo hasta de su sombra. Siempre en diferentes partes de la ciudad, sin repetir nunca la misma localización como medida de seguridad. Podría decirse que, en cierto modo, era su confidente, aunque realmente no le había aportado información verdaderamente provechosa que pudiera usar contra Kakashi. Además, nunca hablaban más de cinco minutos sin que Zabuza creyera haber visto una sombra que le acechaba y huyera antes de que pudiera detenerle y decirle que no era nada. ¡Nunca había visto a una persona desaparecer tan rápido!_

_Tobirama empezaba a pensar que lo hacía aposta. No estaba seguro de si era porque no tenía nada útil que contarle o para crear expectación y que siguiera acudiendo a él, como si quisiera tenerle enganchado. Aunque, si era la segunda opción, no entendía el motivo para ello, ni siquiera le recompensaba por la información por muy inservible que fuera. ¿Quizás le gustaba la atención? ¿Sentirse útil? No sabía qué buscaba exactamente Zabuza, pero tenía claro que algo ocultaba._

_Pese a actuar atemorizado, mirando siempre de reojo hacia todas direcciones con miedo como si temiera ser descubierto, Tobirama no terminaba de creerle. Había algo en él que no le cuadraba, no sabía qué era exactamente, pero su intuición de policía le decía que fingía. Si así fuera y cada vez estaba más convencido de ello, debía reconocerle que era un buen actor, porque cualquier otra persona le habría creído a pies juntillas. Por suerte para él, sus años de experiencia en la policía le ayudaban a ver tras ciertas mentiras y actuaciones._

_Aun así, no había dejado ver ante Zabuza que no terminaba de confiar en él. Si usarle le ayudaba a desenmascarar a Kakashi, no le importaba en lo más mínimo seguirle el juego a ese hombre y ver qué le ofrecía con tal de lograr su meta. Al menos por ahora, porque su paciencia también tenía un límite y, si al final resultaba que no era de ayuda, le daría la patada._

_Tras varios minutos perdido en sus pensamientos, por fin llegó al lugar de la reunión: la zona de senderismo de Sugar Pine. Tobirama aparcó a un lado de la carretera, apagó el motor y salió del vehículo, no sin antes dejar las luces encendidas. Dudaba que a esas horas pasara algún conductor por esa zona, pero prefería ser visible para evitar cualquier incidente. Además, él también necesitaba ver los alrededores para localizar a Zabuza y averiguar el motivo por el que le había despertado a la una de la madrugada._

_El policía observó las cercanías buscando a su confidente, pero no parecía haber ni rastro de él. ¿Todavía no había llegado? Tobirama resopló con fastidio. Ya que le había sacado del calor de su cama, lo mínimo que podía hacer ese hombre era llegar con antelación o, al menos, llegar a tiempo._

_Mientras maldecía internamente la tardanza de su informador, sintió que una gota caía sobre su rostro. Llevó la mano derecha hacia su cara y se la limpió, aunque no sirvió de mucho porque, a esa gota, le acompañaron dos más, y luego, cuatro. Y así, sucesivamente, hasta que la llovizna nocturna comenzó a mojar todo a su alrededor._

_Tobirama soltó un suspiro con fastidio. Era lo que le faltaba, ahora se ponía a llover._

_– Inspector Senju._

_Tobirama dio un respingo por el susto que le dio oír la voz de Zabuza a su espalda._

_– Joder. Casi me matas del susto – se quejó malhumorado volteándose para encarar a aquel hombre –. La próxima vez, ponte un cascabel para que pueda oírte aproximarte y no me provoques un infarto._

_Realmente, Zabuza era muy sigiloso. No le había oído acercarse en ningún momento, además, ¿de dónde había salido? Tan sólo unos segundos antes había revisado la zona con la mirada y no había visto que se acercara por ningún lado, mucho menos, por detrás de él._

_– Lo siento – se disculpó Zabuza, fingiendo sentirse mal por haberle sobresaltado, aunque en realidad no le importaba nada._

_– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es tan urgente como para pedirme que venga a este apartado lugar de madrugada? – inquirió Tobirama, dejando ver que no estaba del mejor humor como para que Zabuza se anduviera con rodeos o le soltase alguna chorrada. Además, pese a que la lluvia no caía con fuerza, no le apetecía estar mucho rato más ahí mojándose. Sólo quería volver al calor que su funda nórdica le proporcionaba._

_– Minato Namikaze y su hijo han desaparecido – fue la contundente respuesta por parte del hombre-lobo._

_La mirada que le dirigió Tobirama fue de extrañeza. ¿Cómo que Minato Namikaze y su hijo habían desaparecido? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Cuándo había pasado? Ésas y otras preguntas aparecieron dentro de su cabeza._

_– ¿De qué estás hablando? – fue lo que pudo articular ante la confusión que le invadía._

_– Su casa parece abandonada y no se sabe nada de ellos desde que a Minato Namikaze le dieron el alta._

_– ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó con sospecha._

_– Sé que Kakashi es alguien peligroso aunque no lo parezca y también sé lo obsesionado que está con Minato, por lo que me temía que algo pudiera hacerle, así que he estado vigilándole cuando podía. Creo que tenía motivos para preocuparme porque, por lo que he podido averiguar, Kakashi fue la última persona con la que se vio a Minato – dejó caer el último dato con tono dramático siendo consciente de que Tobirama también siguió a Kakashi aquel día._

_Por un instante, el detective se quedó petrificado al escuchar aquello. De repente, un enorme peso cayó sobre sus hombros. Él había estado vigilando a Kakashi aquel día y vio cómo conducía la camioneta de Minato con éste a su lado, pero le perdió de vista durante el camino. ¿Quería decir que podría haber ayudado al rubio, que podría haber evitado su desaparición? ¿Por su culpa podría estar la vida de Minato en peligro?_

_– ¡¿Y por qué no me lo has contado antes?! – gritó alterado Tobirama caminando hacia Zabuza hecho una furia._

_El hombre-lobo se echó hacia atrás y puso sus brazos frente a su rostro de forma defensiva, fingiendo tener miedo del policía._

_– N-no lo he podido confirmar hasta hace unas horas – tartamudeó para vender mejor su actuación._

_Tobirama se detuvo al ver el miedo en aquel hombre y se arrepintió de descargar su culpa sobre él. Siguió pensando en aquel día, repasando mentalmente todos sus movimientos. Después de perder la camioneta durante el trayecto, fue directo a casa de Minato y vio el vehículo aparcado en la entrada, por lo que no pensó que algo sospechoso hubiera pasado. Incluso los días siguientes, no le quitó los ojos de encima a Kakashi y no vio nada fuera de lo normal. ¿Cómo era posible entonces que éste estuviera involucrado en la desaparición de Minato y de su hijo? No lo sabía, pero lo averiguaría._

_Sin decir una palabra más, Tobirama dio media vuelta y se metió en su coche, encendiendo el motor de inmediato y abandonando aquel lugar, dejando tirado al hombre-lobo. Por primera vez, Tobirama era el primero en marcharse antes que Zabuza. ¡Al fin le había proporcionado algo útil y no pensaba perder el tiempo!_

**Fin del flashback**

Por eso se dirigía a la casa de los Namikaze-Uzumaki, para corroborar que la información que le había dado Zabuza era cierta. Debía verificar que realmente no había rastro de Minato ni de su hijo y, a partir de ahí, averiguar cómo conectarlo con Kakashi.

Ya le quedaba poco para llegar. Acababa de entrar en el barrio donde vivía o había estado viviendo la familia si lo que decía Zabuza era cierto. Tan sólo tenía que recorrer unos pocos metros más y estaría frente a la casa.

En cuanto la vivienda entró en su campo de visión, una sensación de urgencia y nervios le invadió. Ni siquiera se molestó en aparcar bien o apagar el motor cuando paró frente a la casa, sino que salió apresuradamente del coche y corrió el camino de entrada que llevaba hasta la cochera sin importarle lo más mínimo resguardarse de la lluvia que caía.

La furgoneta ya no estaba aparcada fuera como la última vez que la vio. ¿Estaría en el interior de la cochera o era posible que Kakashi se hubiera deshecho de ella? El garaje no tenía ventanas por lo que no podía asomarse para verificarlo y no podía abrirlo para no contaminar las pruebas si las había. No le quedaría más remedio que pedir una orden de registro. Sin embargo, lo que sí podía hacer era mirar por las ventanas de la casa, al menos las del primer piso. Así que se alejó de la cochera y se dirigió hacia la vivienda.

Al asomarse por una de las pocas ventanas donde la cortina no tapaba la visión del interior, lo primero que notó Tobirama fue la oscuridad que reinaba en la casa. Aunque no era nada extraño teniendo en cuenta que eran más de la una de la mañana. Si había alguien en la casa, estaría durmiendo seguro.

Intentó fijarse mejor en el interior y detalles que le pudieran ayudar a averiguar lo que quería, pero era un poco difícil ya que las luces que proyectaban las farolas no iluminaban apenas esa parte de la vivienda. Tampoco la luz de la luna ayudaba mucho. A simple vista, parecía todo ordenado, sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para sospechar que Zabuza tenía razón. Necesitaba algo más.

Cambió de localización y fue hasta una ventana que daba a la cocina. Al observar a través de ella, le recibió más de lo mismo: oscuridad y orden. Quizás demasiado. Por lo poco que podía ver, no parecía haber nada sobre la mesa ni en el fregadero. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba el juego de cuchillos que vio cuando estuvo en la casa por la investigación, ni tampoco los dibujos ni las fotografías pegadas en el frigorífico. Eso sí era raro.

Después de seguir inspeccionando el lugar con la mirada en busca de más detalles de ese tipo, se topó con uno que estaba justo delante de sus narices y lo había pasado por alto. Justo en el borde interior del marco de la ventana había una pequeña planta de decoración y parecía un poco mustia, como si no la hubiesen regado en días. ¿Acaso a los habitantes de esa casa se les había olvidado darle un poco de agua o es que no había nadie viviendo allí y, por tanto, nadie podía hacerse cargo de ella?

Todo aquello no era concluyente, pero sí que le hacía sospechar a Tobirama que el chivatazo de Zabuza era cierto. Pensar en la posibilidad de que algo le hubiera pasado al resto de la familia Namizake por culpa de Kakashi le provocó la necesidad de ir hasta donde residía el susodicho y sacarle a la fuerza qué había hecho con Minato y Naruto. No obstante, apartó la idea de su mente porque sabía que no serviría de nada. Para atraparle, necesitaba pruebas irrefutables, lo cual requería una investigación apropiada y oficial. El siguiente paso estaba claro cuál era: debía hablar con su hermano para contarle sus sospechas y conseguir una orden de registro ahora que tenía una causa probable.

Sin perder más tiempo, Tobirama se apartó de la ventana y emprendió el camino de vuelta a su coche, dejando que la lluvia siguiera empapándole. Una vez en el interior del vehículo, condujo hasta su nuevo destino.

***

Al abrir la puerta de la comisaría, vio a los agentes del turno de noche trabajando. Eran menos de lo que solía haber durante el día, pero los suficientes para cubrir los posibles sucesos que pudieran ocurrir. Sin prestar demasiada atención a las miradas que le lanzaban por aparecer por allí cuando ya había terminado su turno hacía horas y, sobre todo, con la ropa totalmente mojada, se dirigió hasta el despacho del capitán, donde esperaba que su hermano se encontrara.

A través de las persianas entreabiertas, pudo vislumbrar la leve y cálida iluminación que provenía de la lámpara que estaba sobre el escritorio. ¡Buena señal! Su hermano todavía no se había ido a casa, por lo que no tendría que esperar hasta la mañana para hablar con él.

Al llegar a la puerta de su despacho, dio unos ligeros golpes sobre la dura superficie. Tras escuchar un “adelante” por parte de Hashirama, abrió la puerta y entró al despacho, cerrando tras él.

– ¿Tobi? – preguntó Hashirama cuando, al alzar la mirada, vio a su hermano pequeño –. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te fuiste hace horas a descansar?

– Sí, pero tenía que hablar contigo – le contestó mientras tomaba asiento frente al moreno.

– ¿Puede esperar a mañana? Estaba a punto de irme a casa. Sólo me quedan estos documentos por revisar – le señaló una carpeta abierta sobre el escritorio con varios papeles en su interior.

– Es urgente – le indicó.

Al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su hermano, Hashirama dejó el folio que tenía en la mano sobre el resto, para prestarle toda su atención. Por el rostro serio que tenía, parecía ser algo muy importante.

– ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó Hashirama.

– Se trata de un caso – respondió su hermano.

– ¿Un caso nuevo o alguno de los que llevas actualmente? – indagó el capitán.

– Técnicamente, sería un caso nuevo, de desaparición concretamente, pero estaría relacionado con un caso todavía abierto – explicó Tobirama.

Aquello llamó la atención de Hashirama, quien se inclinó hacia delante mostrando su interés.

– ¿Quién ha dado el aviso? Porque no me han informado de ningún caso nuevo – le comentó el moreno.

– Es porque aún no se ha abierto ninguno aún – aclaró.

El ceño ligeramente fruncido de Hashirama le indicó a su hermano que estaba un poco confuso y no terminaba de entender la situación, por lo que continuó poniéndole al corriente.

– He recibido un chivatazo de uno de mis confidentes y hay motivos para abrir un caso de desaparición, posiblemente secuestro.

Aquello llamó el interés de Hashirama. Nadie había llamado denunciando la desaparición de algún familiar, amigo o conocido, aunque podría ser que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta todavía, solamente la fuente de su hermano.

– ¿Estás seguro de ello? Es raro que nadie haya denunciado la desaparición de algún ser querido.

– Seguro al cien por cien, no, pero hay indicios para creerlo. He estado en la casa esta noche y parece que nadie la ha pisado en varios días.

Al escuchar aquello, el capitán se tensó.

– ¿Has registrado la casa sin una orden? – le espetó.

– Por supuesto que no – le contestó ofendido por la duda –. Solamente he echado un vistazo desde fuera y he visto algunos detalles que me hacen pensar que el chivatazo es cierto.

Hashirama se quedó más tranquilo tras la explicación. Sabía que su hermano era un buen policía, pero también conocía su parte temeraria, la cual no miraba demasiado las consecuencias con tal de conseguir justicia. Por unos instantes, había pensado que ése era uno de esos momentos.

– Por eso quería hablar contigo. Pensaba llamar al juez por la mañana para conseguir la orden, pero sabes tan bien como yo que en este tipo de casos, el tiempo es oro. Quizás podrías despertar a algún juez para conseguir esta misma noche la orden de registro. No es lo mismo recibir una llamada del capitán que de un simple detective, el cabreo por levantarle a estas horas de la madrugada no será el mismo.

El moreno sonrió. Su hermano pequeño no tenía ningún problema en echarle a los leones, aunque en parte, tenía razón. Seguramente al juez no le agradaría que le sacasen de la cama a esas horas, pero si era el capitán quien le llamaba por un caso urgente, no sería tan malo como si hubiese sido Tobirama quien le despertase. Además, su personalidad era más agradable y jovial que la de su hermano, eso también influía.

– Está bien, me encargaré de ello, aunque me tienes que decir quién es la persona desaparecida, con cuál investigación en curso está relacionado y cómo – le pidió.

Nada más terminar la frase, Hashirama vio cómo su hermano cambiaba de posición en la silla con cierta inquietud, lo cual no era una buena señal. Por su parte, Tobirama sabía que, tarde o temprano, tendría que dar esa información pese a haber estado alargando la conversación para evitar la discusión que sabía que se avecinaba.

– Las personas desaparecidas – corrigió a Hashirama ante su error al pensar que se trataba de una única persona – son Minato Namikaze y su hijo Naruto.

Durante varios largos segundos, no se escuchó ni un sólo sonido dentro de aquel despacho. Hashirama estaba estupefacto porque ahora entendía de qué caso abierto hablaba y sospechaba a quién intentaba acusar de una desaparición que quizás ni se había producido.

– Tobirama, no – le avisó.

– ¿No qué? ¿Acaso no es nuestro deber investigar la posible desaparición de dos ciudadanos de nuestra ciudad?

– Sí, si realmente ha ocurrido – dijo Hashirama dejando ver que no estaba convencido de que se hubiera cometido un delito en este caso.

– Es así, un confidente con el que he estado trabajando las últimas semanas me ha dado el soplo, he revisado el hogar de ambas víctimas y no hay indicios de que hayan estado recientemente.

Aunque no creyese que ahí estuviera ocurriendo algo que mereciese ser investigado, debía conocer todos los detalles y evaluar si su hermano estaba viendo cosas donde no las había o realmente había caso.

– ¿Qué indicios? – le preguntó.

– Parece que no hay nadie viviendo en la casa, he notado que todo está demasiado ordenado y que faltan objetos como utensilios de cocina que vi cuando estuve la primera noche de investigación, o dibujos y fotografías que estaban colocados en el frigorífico. Y también he visto que hay plantas que llevan días sin ser regadas.

Hashirama caviló en silencio durante unos segundos. Todo eso podía tener una explicación sencilla como que hubiesen guardado los objetos en otro sitio, sobre todo las fotografías. Esa familia había pasado por un momento muy duro y difícil, por lo que podía costarle todavía ver imágenes que le recordasen tiempos más felices. Y lo de las plantas, igual. Es normal que se les hubiese olvidado.

– No creo que sea suficiente para pensar que algo les ha pasado ni tampoco veo por qué crees que está relacionado con el caso de Kushina Uzumaki.

– Porque ambos casos tienen un denominador común: Kakashi Hatake – Tobirama contestó con seguridad.

– ¿Por qué crees que Kakashi está involucrado? Ya lo acusaste de otro crimen y te equivocaste al hacerlo.

– Precisamente una de las razones es que fue un sospechoso en el caso de Kushina Uzumaki. Kakashi fue pareja de Minato en el pasado y habrá aprovechado ahora que no está en las mejores condiciones para defenderse, para ir a por él. Además, Kakashi fue la última persona con la que se le vio salir del hospital.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha dicho tu confidente?

– Sí – le afirmó.

A Hashirama le seguía sin convencer la teoría de su hermano, ya que no había pruebas y ni siquiera veía un motivo. Además, la persona que le había dado el soplo a Tobirama podía estar equivocada.

– Esa fuente de la que hablas... ¿has dicho que llevas unas semanas trabajando con ella? – indagó Hashirama.

– Sí, se me aproximó y me propuso ayudarme con... un caso.

Tobirama había hablado sin pensar, pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de contar, se detuvo. Para su mala suerte, su hermano se percató de esa pequeña vacilación y cómo había obviado a propósito el tema.

– ¿Con qué te iba a ayudar? – le preguntó Hashirama con tal seriedad que indicaba que no se anduviera con juegos.

Al verse pillado, Tobirama no tuvo más remedio que contar la verdad. Sería mucho peor si mentía a su hermano a la cara.

– Se suponía que me iba a proporcionar información sobre Kakashi para ayudarme a desenmascararle. Pero nunca me ha dado nada útil – contestó con fastidio.

– Hasta hoy – concluyó Hasirama y vio a su hermano asentir. El moreno se echó hacia atrás en el respaldo del asiento y trató de hablar lo más tranquilamente posible –. ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido considerar la opción de que, si de verdad le ha pasado algo a Minato Namikaze y a su hijo, tu confidente podría ser sospechoso? Tú has dicho que te propuso ayudarte a atrapar a Kakashi y que no te había proporcionado nada útil hasta ahora, ¿no crees que podría estar tratando de incriminarle por un delito que no ha cometido o, incluso, que ni ha ocurrido?

– No – contestó sin dudar.

Hashirama miró incrédulo a Tobirama. ¿Cómo era posible que no sopesara esa posibilidad, que no viera que todo pudiera ser una trampa? Su hermano siempre había sido un gran policía, pero el tema de Kakashi le cegaba mucho.

– Explícame por qué no – le pidió mientras se masajeaba cansado la frente.

Tobirama se tomó unos segundos, pero no para pensar una respuesta, sino porque sabía que Hashirama no iba a estar contento con lo que iba a contarle. Si ya notaba que estaba malhumorado, aquello iba a ser la guinda del pastel.

– Porque yo también lo vi.

– ¿Qué es lo que también viste? – preguntó intuyendo que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

– He estado vigilando a Kakashi desde que me sacaste del caso porque sigo pensando que algo tuvo que ver. No me creo que un animal matara a esa pobre mujer y por eso, le he estado siguiendo. Estuve el día que Minato salió del hospital y le vi subirse a su camioneta junto a Kakashi.

El rostro de Hashirama adquirió una seriedad inusual en él, lo cual le indicaba a Tobirama que estaba enfadado.

– ¿Has estado llevando una investigación en paralelo sin autorización, siguiendo y vigilando a Kakashi Hatake, cuando te saqué del caso? ¿Sabes en el lío en el que te podrías meter? ¿Has pensado siquiera en la posición que me pones? – le dijo en un tono duro.

– Pues entonces no se lo estoy contando a mi superior, sino a mi hermano.

– No vayas por ahí, Tobirama – le advirtió que no estaba para juegos.

– Si como mi capitán no puedo acudir a ti, tendré que pedírtelo como hermano, porque sabes tan bien como yo que algo extraño está pasando. Al menos, consígueme la orden para registrar la casa de Minato, así saldremos de dudas.

– No pienso despertar a un juez por una acusación sin fundamento, para que puedas seguir acosando a un ciudadano por una rencilla personal – le informó Hashirama.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Tobirama molesto –. Otras veces hemos conseguido órdenes gracias a chivatazos anónimos o de confidentes, por lo que no entiendo por qué esta vez es diferente, cuando parece que dos personas han desaparecido y la última vez que se vio a una de ellas, iba acompañada de un anterior sospechoso en la investigación del asesinato de su esposa. Y no se trata de una rencilla personal – añadió.

– Porque no tienes nada. Unas fotos perdidas no demuestran nada – alzó la voz el moreno cansado de la terquedad del otro –. Tampoco tienes motivo. ¿Por qué iba a querer secuestrar a Minato?

– Para tenerle para él. Quizás Kakashi intentara volver con él ahora que se ha quedado viudo y Minato le rechazara, entonces no lo habrá soportado y habrá querido tenerle a la fuerza.

– ¿Y qué pasa con Naruto? ¿Por qué llevárselo a él también? – inquirió el moreno.

– Quizás para vivir la fantasía de familia feliz o... es posible que se tratase de un cabo suelto – implicó unas acusaciones todavía más graves.

Hashirama estaba atónito ante las ideas del otro. No era que no hubiera personas así en el mundo, pero no creía que ése fuera el caso.

– Tu obsesión con Kakashi te ciega y no te deja ver más allá – fueron las contundentes palabras del capitán.

Tobirama frunció el ceño ante la afirmación de su hermano.

– ¿Y qué es lo que no veo, según tú? – le soltó ofendido.

– La navaja de Occam – fue la simple respuesta del otro.

– ¿Qué?

– La explicación más sencilla suele ser la acertada.

– Sé lo que significa – le cortó de mal humor – pero no sé a qué te refieres.

– Me refiero a que, en este caso, estás pasando por alto lo más obvio: que Minato y su hijo se hayan marchado de Twain Harte por voluntad propia.

– ¿Y marcharse antes del funeral de Kushina? No lo creo.

– Aún no hemos liberado el cuerpo. Es posible que se hayan marchado unos días para escapar de su dura realidad y que vuelvan para cuando puedan enterrarla.

– Pues yo creo que la explicación más sencilla es que Kakashi haya preparado todo para que la gente creyera lo mismo que tú cuando se supiera que habían desaparecido – dijo con terquedad Tobirama.

– ¡Basta! – sentenció Hashirama.

Ya había oído suficiente por esa noche y estaba claro que su hermano no iba dar su brazo a torcer. Debía tomar medidas ante su terquedad antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

– Vas a alejarte de todo lo que tenga que ver con la familia Namikaze y Kakashi, lo que significa que nada de investigar tanto de forma oficial como por tu cuenta, ni hablar con confidentes sobre el tema, ni seguir supuestas pistas ni acosar a nadie. Es una orden y, si no la cumples, tendré que suspenderte. ¿Entendido?

– Pero... – quiso quejarse.

– ¿Entendido? – repitió el capitán dando a entender que no había margen para más discusión.

Tobirama miró a su hermano incrédulo y dolido. No podía creerse que no considerase su teoría y encima le impidiese seguir adelante.

– De acuerdo – accedió a regañadientes.

Hashirama se quedó un poco más tranquilo al notar que Tobirama le hacía caso, al menos por ahora.

– Ahora vete a casa y descansa –. Aquello más que una petición, fue una orden.

Tobirama asintió antes de levantarse y marcharse del despacho en dirección a casa. Mientras Hashirama observaba a su hermano cruzar la comisaría hacia la salida, pensó en una frase que éste había dicho. “Sabes tan bien como yo que algo extraño está pasando”. Posiblemente, era lo único con algo de verdad que había dicho Tobirama esa noche.

Hashirama era consciente de que algo no terminaba de cuadrar en el caso de Kushina Uzumaki, pese a que a la autopsia había determinado que murió debido al ataque de un lobo. Sin embargo, no habían conseguido explicar cómo acabó colgada, porque no habían hallado pruebas que evidenciasen la presencia una persona en el momento de su muerte. Por eso estaban reteniendo el cuerpo más tiempo del debido, para volver a examinarlo, pero nada.

No iba a negar que su intuición también le decía que allí estaba pasando algo más, sobre todo, tras saber que Minato se había marchado con su hijo. ¿Huían de alguien? No lo sabía, pero lo investigaría, aunque tenía claro que no le iba a dar alas a su hermano con sus ideas sin fundamento. Lo mejor era que Tobirama se alejase del tema y él se encargase de averiguar un poco más qué estaba ocurriendo de verdad.

  
  



	36. Funeral

El humeante café fue cayendo lentamente desde la jarra a la taza blanca, llenándola poco a poco hasta detenerse cuando llegó casi al filo. Ya era la segunda taza de café que se tomaba en la última hora, pero la necesitaba. Llevaba unos días entrevistando a parte del personal del hospital y aún le quedaban bastantes personas con las que hablar, por lo que necesitaba estar lo más despierto posible para no perder ningún detalle.

Tras la conversación que tuvo con su hermano, Hashirama se puso manos a la obra para averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando alrededor de la familia Namikaze. Además, necesitaba cerciorarse de que tanto Naruto como Minato se encontraban bien, por lo que se puso en contacto con el hospital y pidió información sobre el personal que estuvo trabajando ese día en la planta en la que se encontraba Minato.

Por ahora, varias enfermeras y celadores le habían dicho que no vieron nada; otras personas que habían visto salir a alguien rubio con un hombre alto de pelo canoso. Suponía que se trataban de Minato y Kakashi, pero todavía no había podido hablar con el personal que entró en la habitación del rubio o tuvo contacto con él en algún momento de aquel día que pudieran confirmarle al cien por cien que se trataba de ellos, así que no tenía nada útil realmente.

En aquel momento se encontraba en una sala del hospital que usaban para reuniones y que le habían cedido para que pudiera hablar con el personal tranquilamente, evitando de esa forma que ninguna de las dos partes perdiera más tiempo del necesario. Mientras esperaba a la siguiente persona que debía entrevistar, Hashirama cogió el asa de la taza, la llevó cerca de su boca, sopló sobre aquel líquido marrón y cuando creyó que no se quemaría, dio un sorbo. No estaba mal ese café en comparación con el de la máquina que tenían en la comisaría.

Unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron su degustación. Debía ser el enfermero al que esperaba, así que dejó la taza en la mesa para poder atenderle.

– Adelante – dijo dando permiso para entrar a la persona que esperaba al otro lado.

– Buenas tardes – saludó el enfermero al pasar.

– Buenas tardes – Hashirama respondió al saludo –. Soy el capitán de la policía Hashirama Senju – se presentó – usted es Derek Dempsey, ¿no? – preguntó tras consultar uno de los papeles que tenía encima de la mesa.

– Así es – afirmó Derek – me han informado de que necesitaba hablar conmigo respecto a un paciente, ¿es así?

– Sí, le han informado correctamente. Tome asiento, por favor – le indicó con un gesto de la mano.

El enfermero se sentó en la silla frente al policía y esperó a que éste hablara.

– Sólo necesito que responda a unas sencillas preguntas.

– De acuerdo. Usted me dirá – habló Derek.

– ¿Estuvo trabajando el día doce de este mes aquí en el hospital? – preguntó Hashirama.

– ¿El día doce? – repitió Derek pensativo –. Sí, ese día tenía doble turno y entré por la mañana.

Ese dato le gustó a Hashirama porque existía la posibilidad de que viera o se cruzase con Minato.

– ¿Estuvo trabajando en la cuarta planta o pasó por ella en algún momento de la mañana? – cuestionó el capitán.

– Sí, hice casi todo mi turno en esa planta, aunque durante la última hora, tuve que subir a la quinta a ayudar con unos pacientes – respondió el enfermero.

Oír aquello alegró a Hashirama. Las posibilidades de haber visto a Minato aumentaban.

– ¿Conoce a Minato Namikaze? – Hashirama continuó con la batería de preguntas.

– Sí, por desgracia la mayoría le conoce por sus trágicas circunstancias – contestó refiriéndose a la muerte de Kushina y al propio ataque que sufrió Minato.

Hashirama se imaginaba que lo sucedido con esa familia daría mucho de que hablar, sobre todo, entre el personal del hospital donde había sido atendido Minato. En Twain Harte, no eran raros los ataques de lobos, pero nunca había ocurrido algo semejante a aquel caso donde se colaron en una vivienda para acabar con la vida de una ciudadana. Era un tema jugoso del que chismorrear.

– ¿Y tuvo trato personal con él mientras estuvo hospitalizado? – indagó.

– Sí, hubo algunos días que me tocó atenderle.

– ¿Y ese día en concreto? ¿Entró a su habitación para algo o le vio marcharse cuando el médico le dio el alta? – interrogó el capitán.

El enfermero puso un gesto pensativo tratando de recordar aquel día.

– Creo que le vi de espaldas mientras se marchaba con un hombre de pelo canoso... Kakashi, si no recuerdo mal. Se pasaba bastante tiempo visitando a Minato junto a otras personas.

A Hashirama no le pareció extraño que conociera sus nombres si, como había dicho Derek, pasaban tanto tiempo allí. Era normal que les escucharan hablar entre ellos o se presentaran.

– Aunque... – habló Derek – no, nada, seguramente fue mi imaginación.

Aquello llamó la atención del policía y no dudó en averiguar qué era lo que ese hombre había recordado y desechado rápidamente pensando que no era nada.

– Cualquier detalle puede ser útil – le dijo –. Dígame, ¿qué ha recordado?

– Pues, verá... ya le advierto que seguramente fue mi imaginación, pero... hubo un momento en que se giró y, por un instante, juraría que sus ojos eran marrones en vez de azules – le contó.

Hashirama levantó una ceja en señal de curiosidad y extrañeza, sin embargo, el enfermero tuvo que interpretarlo de otra manera, como si lo tomase por loco, porque enseguida empezó a justificarse.

– Pero ya le digo que seguramente me lo imaginé. Estaba haciendo turno doble y el agotamiento se acumula a medida que pasan las horas. Es imposible que le cambiase el color de los ojos de repente – se excusó un poco avergonzado al pensar que podía parecer tonto por contar aquello.

El capitán de la policía le dedicó una sonrisa con la intención de simpatizar con él.

– No se preocupe, seguramente fue el reflejo de alguna luz – le quitó importancia para no hacer sentir mal al hombre –. ¿Recuerda algo más de aquel día? ¿Algo extraño o algún incidente fuera de lo normal? – prosiguió con la entrevista.

Derek se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

– No, no se me viene a la cabeza nada raro. Lo siento.

– No, no se disculpe – volvió a sonreírle Hashirama – ha sido de gran ayuda. Por ahora, es todo. Si necesito hacerle más preguntas, me pondré en contacto con usted. Gracias por su colaboración y dedicarme un poco de su preciado tiempo.

Hashirama se puso de pie y extendió el brazo. Derek le imitó, levantándose del cómodo asiento y estrechando la mano del moreno a modo de despedida. En cuanto el enfermero salió de la sala para regresar a su trabajo, Hashirama volvió a sentarse y anotó lo que Derek le había dicho. No era gran cosa, pero hasta que no terminara de hablar con todo el personal, no sabría si algo de lo que le había contado le serviría. Ahora tocaba hablar con la siguiente persona de su lista.

***

Tras hablar con cinco trabajadores más del hospital después de Derek Dempsey, Hashirama esperaba cansado a que una enfermera llamada Annalise Miller se presentase. Le habían dicho que acababa de terminar sus rondas, por lo que no debería tardar demasiado en llegar.

El moreno aprovechó ese tiempo para ponerse de pie y caminar un poco alrededor de la sala. Necesitaba estirar las piernas tras tanto tiempo ahí sentado. Se acercó con la taza vacía hasta el mueble del rincón donde, una hora antes, había encendido la cafetera, ya que terminó con el que quedaba en la jarra. La sacó de la cafetera y rellenó una vez más aquella taza blanca. Con tanto café, no dormiría nada esa noche.

Estaba dando un sorbo cuando tocaron a la puerta a la vez que ésta se abría. Una mujer de unos cincuenta años entró y miró hacia el frente. Por el gesto extrañado en su rostro, Hashirama se imaginó que la mujer debía esperar que él se encontrara sentado tras la mesa, esperándola.

– Necesitaba una recarga – comentó Hashirama consiguiendo que la pobre enfermera diera un leve respingo y mirara hacia la izquierda, encontrándose con el policía enseñándole la taza llena de café –. ¿Quiere uno? – le ofreció.

– No, gracias. Me he tomado uno hace un par de horas – le agradeció con una sonrisa.

– Annalise Miller, ¿no? – preguntó Hashirama volviendo al lugar donde había estado sentado las últimas horas.

– La misma – afirmó la mujer sin borrar su amable sonrisa.

– Soy el capitán de la policía Hashirama Senju y me gustaría que respondiera a unas preguntas si no le importa.

– Si puedo ayudar en algo, no tengo ningún problema – le respondió Annalise.

– Bien, entonces empecemos. ¿Trabajó usted el día doce? – empezó con la misma pregunta que llevaba haciendo durante los últimos días a cada una de las personas que había entrevistado. Se la sabía ya de memoria.

– Así es – afirmó la mujer.

– Y, ¿me podría decir dónde exactamente? – indagó Hashirama.

– Pues... mayormente me encargué de atender a los pacientes de la planta cuatro.

¡Perfecto! La planta en la que estuvo Minato ingresado una vez salió de cuidados intensivos.

– ¿Vio al paciente de la habitación 412, Minato Namikaze? – continuó el policía.

– Oh, sí. Era su último día tras su espantosa experiencia. No entiendo cómo pueden pasarle este tipo de cosas a personas tan dulces y amables como él. Su mujer trabajaba en el hospital como enfermera, en la tercera planta por lo general. Muchas veces coincidí con ella a la hora de tomar un café.

Su manera de hablar sobre Minato y Kushina le llamó la atención, como si le conociera o le tuviera cariño.

– ¿Le conocía? – preguntó extrañado.

– ¿De antes de estar hospitalizado? No, para nada, pero conocía a su esposa – le aclaró Annalise –. Pero prácticamente he sido la enfermera de Minato durante toda su estancia y he tratado casi a diario con él. Siempre era muy amable cuando entraba para cambiarle la medicación o las sábanas, nunca tuvo una palabra mala hacia mí o hacia alguna de mis compañeras. Le puedo asegurar que hay pacientes que pueden llegar a ser, perdone la expresión, un grano en el culo, pese a que solamente hacemos nuestro trabajo.

– Sí, parece un buen hombre – comentó Hashirama.

– Lo es. Ese día, como le iban a dar el alta, yo fui la encargada de quitarle las vías de suero y prepararle para que estuviera listo para marcharse cuando el doctor le diera el alta – le explicó.

– Entonces, ¿solamente le vio en aquel momento? ¿No le vio marcharse?

– Le vi unos segundos cuando se marchaba con Kakashi a los pocos minutos de que el doctor saliera de la habitación, pero como ya me había despedido de ellos, no quise detenerles ni nada. Minato tiene muy buenos amigos y un gran hijo; todos ellos se pasaban casi todo el día haciéndole compañía y se preocupaban por él. Está rodeado de personas que le quieren mucho.

– ¿Ha tenido contacto con ellos? – preguntó el moreno.

– Con la mayoría. Como ya le he dicho, he sido como su enfermera oficial – bromeó la mujer – y todos ellos pasaban muchas horas aquí, así que al final acabas entablando algunas conversaciones.

Ya que Annalise parecía ser la que más contacto tuvo con Minato y sus amigos, aprovechó para sacar sus propias conclusiones sobre Kakashi. Había hablado en pocas ocasiones con ese hombre, solamente las necesarias para la investigación, por lo que le interesaba la opinión de otras personas que no fueran su hermano o amigos de Kakashi.

– ¿Ha tratado mucho con Kakashi Hatake? – le preguntó.

– Sí, lo normal en este tipo de situaciones.

– ¿Y qué piensa sobre él? ¿Cuál es su impresión?

Annalise no se esperó aquella pregunta, por lo que habían oído de otros compañeros, aquel policía solía centrarse en Minato y si le habían visto el día que se marchó del hospital.

– ¿La policía tiene algún interés en él? Porque si cree que tiene algo que ver con lo que le pasó a Minato o a su esposa, se equivoca por completo – dijo sin dejar que Hashirama le respondiera –. Les he visto a todos estar terriblemente preocupados por Minato y destrozados por la muerte de Kushina. Le puedo asegurar que Kakashi quiere mucho a esa familia, lo he visto con mis propios ojos y también he oído algunas conversaciones que lo demostraban.

– No se preocupe, la policía no tiene interés en él, es sólo curiosidad personal – intentó ser amable porque aquella mujer parecía haberse puesto a la defensiva al creer que insinuaba que Kakashi era sospechoso.

Hashirama observó el ceño fruncido de aquella señora y pensó que lo mejor era volver al tema principal.

– ¿Aquel día vio algo extraño o que le llamase la atención? – preguntó Hashirama.

El rostro de la enfermera Miller se suavizó al tratar de recordar algo semejante.

– Pues, no es demasiado extraño, pero al marcharse, Minato llevaba una mascarilla – mencionó.

Ese detalle no le sorprendió ya que algunas de las personas con las que había hablado antes le habían mencionado aquello.

– Lo que sí fue extraño es que, a los pocos minutos de marcharse, un hombre de pelo negro corto salió de la habitación.

Aquello sí captó la atención del policía. Era la primera persona que le contaba algo así.

– ¿Y por qué es raro?

– Porque no recuerdo haberle visto entrar – le respondió la mujer.

Hashirama se inclinó hacia delante con interés. Eso sí que era curioso.

– ¿Estuvo atendiendo casi todo el tiempo a otros pacientes? – le preguntó Hashirama creyendo que ésa era la explicación por la que pudo no haberse percatado de la llegada del moreno desconocido.

– La verdad es que no. Fue un día bastante tranquilo dentro de lo que cabe y estuve casi todo el tiempo en el puesto de las enfermeras, desde donde tengo una buena visión de la habitación 412.

¡Eso sí que era todo un enigma! ¿Se habría colado en un despiste de la enfermera? Era una posibilidad, pero su intuición le decía que a esa mujer no se le solía escapar ningún detalle. Además, parecía ser la única que había visto a esa persona.

– ¿Sabe de quién se trataba? ¿Le había visto antes? ¿Era algún conocido de Minato? – la interrogó Hashirama.

– La verdad es que no me sonaba, aunque también he de decir que llevaba una mascarilla por lo que no pude verle bien la cara – le contestó notando la incertidumbre reflejada en el rostro del moreno –. ¿Es alguien buscado por la policía? – preguntó intranquila.

– No, no se preocupe. Es sólo que debo investigar hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero no se alarme por ello – le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora –. ¿Recuerda algo más de ese hombre u otra cosa llamativa que pasase ese día?

– No, lo siento, eso es todo. Lamento no ser de más ayuda – se disculpó la mujer arrepintiéndose de no haber prestado más atención a ese hombre.

– No se preocupe, me ha ayudado más de lo que cree – la reconfortó.

Hashirama se puso de pie y extendió su mano a modo de despedida como había estado haciendo con cada uno de los entrevistados.

– Eso es todo por ahora. Gracias por su colaboración. Que tenga un buen día.

– Igualmente – le respondió Annalise un poco confusa mientras correspondía al apretón de manos.

Tras marcharse, Hashirama volvió a tomar asiento pensativo. ¿Quién era la persona con pelo negro que había salido de la habitación de Minato después de que éste se marchara con Kakashi? ¿Y cómo había llegado hasta allí cuando nadie le vio entrar en ningún momento? ¿Estaría presente cuando el médico le dio el alta a Minato? ¿Podría identificarle? Por sí mismo, no era nada sospechoso, pero le resultaba llamativo que nadie lo hubiera mencionado antes y que la enfermera que pasó más tiempo con Minato y sus seres queridos no pareciera conocerle.

Quizás todas esas dudas se vieran resueltas cuando hablase con la última persona que le quedaba de su lista: el médico de Minato. Aunque para ello, todavía le quedaban horas ya que le habían dicho que tenía una operación importante ese día y, si todo iba bien durante la misma, hasta la noche no terminaría. Lo mejor sería recoger sus cosas e ir a casa a descansar un poco antes de volver por la noche para hablar con él.

***

– ¿Así que cuando le dio el alta a Minato, había dos personas con él y ninguno era moreno? – Fue la pregunta de Hashirama al médico de Minato, James Reddington.

Tras una hora de descanso y otras pocas de revisión de las notas de las entrevistas que había conducido hasta ahora, Hashirama volvió al hospital para hablar por fin con quien creía que era la única persona que podía ayudarle a unir las piezas que tenía hasta ahora.

En cuanto le llamaron para avisarle que el médico había terminado la operación y podía atenderle, no perdió tiempo y se presentó en el hospital de inmediato. Por supuesto, le hizo las mismas preguntas que a todos los demás por protocolo pese a saber, por lógica, que él sí estuvo trabajando ese día y tuvo contacto con Minato. Sin embargo, hubo una pregunta diferente: ¿había recibido Minato la visita de un hombre de pelo negro mientras él estuvo en la habitación? La respuesta que obtuvo fue un rotundo no.

– No, mientras le entregaba la documentación del alta a mi paciente, le acompañaban un hombre de pelo gris cuyo nombre es Kakashi, y otro hombre sin cabello y cicatrices en el rostro, cuyo nombre era...

– Ibiki – Hashirama terminó la frase por él al darse cuenta de que el doctor Reddington no parecía recordar el nombre. Él ya lo conocía por la investigación.

– Sí, así es.

– ¿Es posible que estuviera en el aseo de la habitación? – preguntó pensando que quizás por eso no le había visto.

– No, estaba vacío. La puerta estaba entreabierta y ahí no había nadie – le respondió el médico.

Hashirama guardó silencio durante unos instantes. Si el desconocido no estuvo presente en aquel momento, ¿cómo era posible que saliera de la habitación? No había tenido tiempo a entrar entre el periodo tras la salida de Reddington y cuando todos los testigos dijeron que vieron a Minato y Kakashi marcharse. De repente, algo hizo “click” en su cabeza al pensar en las mascarillas que Minato y el moreno desconocido llevaban.

– ¿Recuerda por alguna casualidad el color de ojos del señor Ibiki?

James se quedó extrañado ante la pregunta. No entendía el motivo para hacerla, aunque no era quién para cuestionar el razonamiento del policía; si preguntaba aquello sería por algo que él desconocía.

– No me fijé demasiado, pero creo recordar que oscuros, marrones seguramente.

La cabeza del capitán comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora encajando detalles de los testimonios más destacables hasta llegar a una hipótesis que le parecía la más acertada, aunque no terminaba de entender.

Pese a haber conseguido aclarar algunas cuestiones, en realidad, todo aquello había producido más preguntas que respuestas. ¿Por qué un amigo de Minato se había hecho pasar por él mientras que el propio Minato se había puesto una peluca negra para salir del hospital? ¿De qué o quién huía? No lo sabía todavía, pero tenía claro que seguiría investigando hasta conseguir contestarlas.

***

Desde el diván junto a la ventana de su cuarto, con una pierna elevada y la espalda apoyada contra el pequeño trozo de pared, Sasuke observaba el amanecer. No era bonito, ni anaranjado, sino grisáceo. La lluvia no dejaba de golpear su ventana y el viento movía las ramas de los árboles en un siniestro baile. Dentro de su puño, un papel aguardaba ser leído. ¡Ya sabía lo que ponía!

– ¿Sasuke?

La voz de su hermano en el pasillo se hizo audible. No le hizo girarse para saber que estaba frente a su puerta abierta. Hacía media hora que escuchó a su madre bajar a hurtadillas a preparar los desayunos, así que entendió que Itachi estaba allí para decirle que bajase junto al resto de la familia.

– Un clima de mierda para un día de mierda – se quejó Sasuke.

Itachi resopló antes de apoyar una de sus manos en el marco de la puerta. Su hermanito no parecía recuperarse del duro golpe que Naruto le dio y hoy… hoy sería mucho peor teniendo que ir al funeral de Kushina. Recordaría una vez más el pasado. Le habría gustado decirle que no tenía por qué asistir, pero también sabía que Sasuke era demasiado cabezón y asistiría dijera lo que dijera.

– Quizá el cielo llora su pérdida – susurró Itachi en un intento por aplacar el mal humor de Sasuke.

– No te pongas romántico conmigo. Sólo es lluvia. Lloverá toda la semana, según el telediario. Tenemos una borrasca encima.

Nada que pudiera decir cambiaría el pesimismo de su hermano. Itachi resopló al darse cuenta de ello.

– Mamá está haciendo beicon1 – sonrió Itachi al oler la carne. Sasuke sonrió ligeramente ante aquello. Era un cambio drástico de conversación, pero, por un momento, le hizo olvidarse de todo para centrarse en su estómago –. Si no bajas rápido, me comeré tu parte.

Sasuke resopló al ver que su hermano se alejaba de la puerta de su cuarto para ir al piso inferior. ¡ _Sí olía a carne_! Y pensar que él odiaba la carne antes de convertirse en hombre-lobo, que prefería la verdura y ahora… sólo había que verle, salivando por un filete.

Bajó los pies a la tarima de madera y miró el traje listo sobre su cama. No le gustaba vestir con trajes, pero era un funeral, no tenía más remedio que arreglarse. Suspiró cansado y metió los pies en las zapatillas de andar por casa para bajar a la cocina. Al llegar a la puerta, abrió el puño para ver el papel que Pain le había dado. Frunció el ceño, hizo una bolita con él y lo lanzó a la papelera junto a su escritorio. ¡Entró limpiamente! Tras ello, se dirigió a las escaleras.

La casa estaba muy silenciosa y la cocina no era una excepción. El ruido de las sartenes era lo único audible, al menos, hasta que su madre habló para darle los buenos días. Todos estaban pasando por un mal momento. Conocían a Kushina y sabían lo amable que era. ¡Una situación difícil de asimilar! Sin embargo, también sabían que Sasuke debía estar mucho peor. Tuvo mayor relación con ella.

Sasuke se sentó a la mesa y esperó a que su madre pusiera el completo plato frente a él. Para su madre, el desayuno era la comida más importante del día, aunque él nunca se lo tomó demasiado en serio hasta que se transformó en hombre-lobo. No solía tener demasiada hambre por las mañanas, pero todo cambió tras ser mordido.

Los dos hermanos se lanzaron una mirada antes de empezar a comer, sin embargo, mantuvieron el silencio. Nadie quería sacar el tema del entierro, ni del viaje que Naruto había decidido hacer sin contar con nadie.

En cuanto acabaron de desayunar, toda la familia subió a cambiarse para ir al entierro. El mayor de los silencios reinó entonces desde que salieron de casa, hasta que llegaron a la iglesia.

Durante la ceremonia, Sasuke no quiso entrar en la iglesia. Esperó en la puerta, sentado en las escaleras de piedra a solas. Desde donde estaba, con su instinto de lobo podía escuchar las palabras del cura, pero no quiso entrar. Dolía demasiado hacerlo.

Enseguida sintió una imponente presencia a su espalda, pero no apartó la mirada hacia él. Conocía bien esa presencia: Gaara.

– Ey, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Gaara al ver cómo Sasuke miraba al horizonte. Estaba absorto en el final de los jardines de la iglesia.

Durante toda la hora, Sasuke esperaba ver aparecer a Naruto. ¡ _Era idiota por mantener la esperanza_! Creyó que vendría. ¡ _Era su madre_! Pero hasta ahora, no había hecho acto de presencia. Apretó los puños sin dejar de mirar hacia la entrada.

¿Realmente no iba a venir? Agachó la cabeza apesadumbrado, regañándose a sí mismo por ser tan idiota y creer que Naruto aparecería. Le daba igual si no hablaban, si no le contaba nada, sólo quería que apareciera. Quería pensar que necesitaba alejarse unos días por el dolor de la pérdida, pero…

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y giró el rostro hacia el lado contrario a Gaara para intentar evitar que él la viera, aunque sabía de sobra que Gaara ya se había percatado de su estado de ánimo.

– El muy idiota ni siquiera ha venido – susurró Sasuke, consiguiendo que Gaara se sentase a su lado –. Es su madre, joder.

– No sé el motivo por el que se marchó así, Sasuke, ya sabes que no puedo excusar su comportamiento, pero… tampoco creo que sea fácil para él no acudir a este desafortunado evento.

– Lo sé, pero… creí que vendría. Algo en mi interior decía que… vendría. Soy idiota. Todo me indicaba que no lo haría, pero yo seguía manteniendo una pequeña esperanza muy al fondo de verle aparecer.

– Si te soy sincero, yo también tenía esa esperanza.

– ¡Joder! ¿Dónde coño está? – se frustró al instante al no ser capaz de entender el comportamiento de Naruto.

Toda conversación cesó entre ellos al ver aparecer frente a ellos a un policía. Su uniforme y los galones en él indicaban que era un alto cargo, pero ninguno de ellos estaba familiarizado con la jerarquía policial como para identificar su rango.

– Buenos días. Soy Hashirama Senju, he venido a presentar mis respetos…

– Gracias – susurró Sasuke enseguida para cortar la conversación – aunque Kakashi está dentro, es quien lleva todo el tema del entierro.

– Sí, lo sé. Hablé levemente con él cuando mis hombres liberaron el cuerpo para permitir el entierro. Eres Sasuke Uchiha, ¿verdad?

– Lo soy.

– ¿No tienes una relación con el hijo de la familia?

– La tenía, sí.

Hashirama miró directamente hacia el compañero sentado en las escaleras junto a Sasuke. Le reconocía por la investigación realizada. El mejor amigo de Naruto Namikaze. Habían ido al colegio juntos, de hecho, iban juntos casi desde la guardería. Era raro que estuviera con Sasuke si ya no mantenían una relación.

– No sabréis dónde puedo encontrar a la familia Namikaze para darles el pésame, ¿no?

– Usted sabrá – comentó Sasuke –. Lo último que sé del idiota de Naruto es que conducía el coche y enganchaba la ciento ocho en dirección a Confidence.

– ¿Se ha marchado del pueblo?

– Es lo que sabemos – afirmó Gaara con rotundidad –. Creo que le dolía demasiado la muerte de su madre y necesitaban salir del pueblo un tiempo.

– ¿Visteis cómo se marchaban?

– Él los vio – señaló Gaara a Sasuke y éste afirmó con la cabeza.

– Ya veo.

– Sasuke, Gaara – las palabras de Kakashi les hicieron girarse al instante. Su rostro parecía preocupado y, a la vez, olían ese sentimiento doloroso por estar enterrando a su amiga –. Dejad el tema hoy, por favor. No es el momento. Hashirama, yo resolveré todas sus dudas, pero no ahora. Estamos en el funeral de Kushina.

– Lo siento – susurraron ambos chicos.

Al ver que las puertas de la iglesia se abrían y la gente empezaba a salir, se levantaron de las escaleras para acompañar a todos hacia el terreno de atrás donde enterrarían el ataúd. Seguramente Kakashi diría algunas palabras o puede que Kurenai, no estaban seguros.

– Lamento ser inoportuno – comentó Hashirama – sólo quiero presentar mis respetos.

– Y se lo agradezco – dijo Kakashi – por favor, pasemos hacia la parte de atrás. La gente ya se reúne.

Tras la disculpa de Hashirama, continuó su camino hacia la parte de atrás, en cambio, Kakashi esperó unos segundos y miró a los chicos. El ambiente estaba cargado, pero no por ellos, había un olor conocido y que le desagradaba como nadie. Al mirar al fondo del jardín, junto a un árbol, encontró a Zabuza apoyando su hombro sobre el tronco. Estaba serio y Sasuke miró hacia él también.

– Lleva un buen rato ahí – dijo Sasuke hacia Kakashi. El olor de ese tipo era fuerte –. Es un hombre-lobo.

– Lo sé. Me sigue a todos lados – añadió Kakashi –. No os acerquéis a él ni a su manada. No es trigo limpio.

A Sasuke nada de lo que hoy estaba ocurriendo le daba buena espina. Miró a ese individuo. Le llegaba su estado de ánimo y no estaba contento.

– ¿He dicho algo malo frente a ese policía? – preguntó Sasuke hacia Kakashi.

– No. Sólo has dicho la verdad. Imagino que les parecerá raro que la familia Namikaze se haya marchado antes del entierro. Tampoco están conformes con la autopsia realizada a Kushina, supongo que sólo querrán estar seguros de que no les ha ocurrido nada malo a Minato y a Naruto.

– Vale – susurró Sasuke.

– Vamos. Ya están llevando el féretro a la zona de enterramiento.

Sasuke miró una última vez hacia el hombre-lobo desconocido. No le daba buena espina, pero poco podía hacer demasiado en ese momento. Siguió a Kakashi, caminando con lentitud cerca de Gaara hasta que vio salir a su hermano de la iglesia junto a su familia.

Estaba llegando al hueco en la tierra donde se reunía la gente cuando Ino se acercó a él para darle un abrazo y un dulce beso en la mejilla. Generalmente, eso tendría que vivirlo Naruto, era su madre, pero… él no estaba aquí, así que debía aceptar que era la persona más cercana en este momento a la familia. Tuvo una relación sentimental con Naruto, todos allí lo sabían.

Kiba, Sai y Neji se acercaron a tenderle la mano. Sasuke la estrechó sin apenas fuerzas. No sabía cuánto aguantaría su entereza, permaneciendo allí de pie, casi impasible y recibiendo el pésame de todos los que conocieron a la familia.

La mano de Itachi se colocó instintivamente sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo. Parecía una tontería, pero saber que su hermano mayor estaba allí, a su lado, le aliviaba un poco la carga emocional que tenía en ese momento. La realidad era que, incluso en ese momento, Sasuke sólo podía pensar en dos cosas. Una era en Kushina, en su rostro alegre en la barbacoa, cuando cocinaba o hablaba con ellos con cariño; la otra era Naruto. Sólo le llegaban insultos para el rubio y, por otro lado, sabía que debía ser difícil también para él, pero…

Miró a Gaara al otro lado del agujero donde empezaban a meter el féretro. Tenía un par de flores blancas en su mano. Itachi le pasó una flor blanca a Sasuke y éste la agarró con firmeza. En cuanto el féretro terminó de bajar, Kakashi fue el primero en acercarse y tirar la flor en el interior, detrás de él, con el corazón estrujado en un puño, Sasuke se dirigió al borde del agujero. Miró la caja de madera. Ésa sería la última visión que tendría de aquella sonriente mujer. Cerró los párpados con fuerza y tiró la flor dentro.

Se negaba a recordar eso. Prefería seguir viendo su sonrisa a su féretro. Regresó junto a Itachi y observó al resto de los amigos de Kakashi y a su manada lanzar las flores dentro en silencio. ¡Seguía esperando a que Naruto apareciera! ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota de pensar en ello? Pero seguía desviando sus ojos en todas direcciones en su busca.

  
  


1 También Bacon, bacón.


	37. Twain Harte

**Un año después:**

En el condado de Tuolumne, California, un pequeño pueblo pasaba desapercibido del resto del mundo. Twain Harte tan sólo tenía una población de dos mil doscientos veintiséis habitantes, pero no era ese dato el que más importaba a la gente a la hora de elegir vivir allí, sino los mil trescientos casos delictivos que se registraban cada año y que, al parecer, la policía no era capaz de darles una explicación razonable.

Twain Harte era un pacífico pueblo rodeado de naturaleza y gran belleza, pero también tenía una cara oculta, una terrorífica que poca gente llegaba a entender.

El ambiente olía a pino y carrasca. Los faros del coche iluminaban la oscuridad de la carretera de montaña y su acompañante dormía plácidamente tapado con una manta y la cabeza apoyada contra la ventanilla. Tenía frío y no era de extrañar, la noche era muy fría. El conductor llevó sus dedos hasta el climatizador y activó la calefacción.

Conocía bien la carretera y tenía ganas de llegar. ¡ _No podía esperar más_! Apretó un poco más el acelerador, pero sin rebasar el límite. Esas carreteras de montaña eran peligrosas y más en la oscuridad de una noche cerrada. Ni siquiera había luna y, en parte, lo agradecía. Volver en luna llena habría sido un peligro con los hombres-lobo corriendo sin control alguno por el bosque.

El brusco frenazo hizo chirriar las ruedas y mover el cuerpo de sus dos pasajeros hacia delante, siendo detenidos por los cinturones de seguridad. El copiloto abrió los ojos con rapidez ante semejante acción, colocando su mano sobre el salpicadero del coche en un intento por frenar su cuerpo que seguía la inercia hacia delante. Estaba confuso. No entendía a qué venía ese frenazo. Miró con rapidez al frente buscando algún ciervo que se hubiera cruzado en la carretera, pero estaba despejada.

– ¿Naruto? – preguntó Minato desviando sus ojos a él. Naruto permanecía con las manos agarradas al volante, con los ojos muy abiertos y mirando por el espejo retrovisor. Al ver su reacción, Minato echó la cabeza hacia atrás creyendo que habría atropellado a algún animal, pero lo que encontró le hizo abrir los ojos también. Un lobo negro estaba de pie justo detrás. Sus ojos azules brillaban en la penumbra y no se movía.

Naruto estaba congelado en el sitio. Agarró con mayor fuerza la goma del volante. Recordaba esa escena del día en que se marchó. Recordaba a Sasuke de pie en la carretera, tras el coche, casi suplicando que se detuviera… y no lo hizo. Hoy estaba allí, detenido. El olor le indicaba que era Sasuke, pero… todavía no podía asimilar que hubiera conseguido su transformación entera. No había ni rastro humano en su forma, era un lobo perfecto.

Sus labios temblaron, su corazón latía demasiado rápido y su mente estaba confusa. No podía haber conseguido algo así en un año, no podía ser Sasuke, pero… su olor, la química que recibía de su cuerpo… todo indicaba que era él.

– Sasu… – intentó pronunciar todavía en el interior del vehículo, sin apartar los ojos del retrovisor. Minato le miraba en silencio, esperando a que tomase una decisión.

Desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad como pudo debido al temblor de sus manos. Sus movimientos eran violentos, rápidos y descuidados, Minato percibía el nerviosismo en su hijo, pero aun así, mantuvo el silencio. Era un momento tenso para Naruto, por eso mismo, dejó que abriera la puerta del coche y saliera a la carretera mirando directamente al lobo a la espalda.

– ¿Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto hacia el lobo antes de dar un paso adelante. Quería llegar a él, quería explicarle muchas cosas, pero cuando su pie se adelantó, un gruñido le hizo detenerse –. Sasuke, capto tu aroma, sé que eres tú, vamos… déjame explicarte…

Con otro gruñido más intenso que el anterior y un pequeño salto hacia delante como si fuera a atacarle, obligó a Naruto a retroceder el paso que dio segundos antes de que el lobo desapareciera con rapidez entre la maleza.

– Sasuke, ¡espera! – gritó Naruto al ver que echaba a correr por el bosque.

La puerta del vehículo permanecía abierta y un pitido empezó a escucharse indicando que debía ser cerrada.

– ¿Naruto? ¿Estás bien?

– Sí – susurró Naruto, todavía con los ojos perdidos en el bosque. Respiró profundamente y subió al coche de nuevo. Tenía que llegar a casa, quería descansar y ya mañana… vería cómo arreglar las cosas. Estaba claro que no sería fácil hablar con Sasuke; parecía muy enfadado.

– ¿Seguro que estás bien? – preguntó nuevamente Minato al ver sus manos temblar.

– Aquella vez… no frenamos. Cuando nos íbamos, él estaba detrás y no nos detuvimos y ahora… él no quiere hablar, creo.

– Dale un poco de tiempo, Naruto. Ni siquiera hemos llegado al pueblo y ya te estás preocupando demasiado. Sabías que esto ocurriría.

– Sí, pero… en mi pensamiento, Sasuke solía dejarme hablar por lo menos antes de partirme la cara.

– Las cosas no siempre son como imaginamos.

Miró nuevamente por el espejo retrovisor, pero sólo vio carretera. Sasuke había desaparecido y no sentía la presencia de ningún otro lobo. Suspiró y volvió a conducir en dirección a casa.

El último giro a la derecha aceleró su corazón. ¡ _Era su calle_! Allí vivió tantos años…

El vecindario siempre fue tranquilo, pero a esas horas de la noche, estaba desierto. Todos los vecinos dormían. Aparcó el coche junto al bordillo de la acera frente a su casa y ambos bajaron del vehículo. Desde el lugar, Naruto movió las llaves del coche en su mano en busca de la relajación. Estar frente a su casa le causaba una sensación contradictoria. Deseaba entrar en su hogar y, a la vez, recordaba a su madre. Minato parecía estar peor que él. Miraba la casa, pero sentía la tristeza y el dolor emanar de él.

– Entraré primero – suspiró Naruto. Sabía que para su padre debía ser todavía más duro que para él. Minato presenció la escena del crimen.

Caminó hacia el porche, subió los peldaños de madera y buscó las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón donde las dejó desde que iniciaron el viaje. Suspiró frente a la puerta, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió.

El olor a humedad y polvo le inundó. La más absoluta oscuridad le recibió junto a un frío atroz. Subió la cremallera de su chaqueta y encendió la luz con la esperanza de que la compañía eléctrica ya la hubiera activado nuevamente. Había llamado desde Alaska para darse de alta, así que debería haber electricidad. Cerró los párpados antes de darle al interruptor como si rezase por ello y… la luz se hizo. Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Caminó despacio por el lugar. Lo primero, debería encender la caldera para tener calefacción y quitar la humedad del lugar. Su padre no estaba en condiciones para pasar frío ahora mismo. Abrió la puerta que conducía al sótano y bajó las escaleras. Buscó el interruptor de la caldera y lo encendió. En un rato, el calor debería volver a la casa.

Al subir nuevamente, fue directamente a la cocina. ¡Había un lobo en el bosque! Lo sentía, le observaba entre las ventanas mientras recorría la casa, pero no era peligroso, o eso pensaba. Abrió la nevera. Vacía. Al menos Kakashi parecía haberla limpiado para que nada se pudriera allí dentro.

Revisó el aseo. El botiquín seguía intacto y al cerrar la puerta del pequeño armario, se miró en el espejo. Sentía una segunda presencia. Con rapidez caminó hacia el salón. Minato estaba dentro, con las manos apoyadas sobre el respaldo del sofá. Ni siquiera le había quitado la funda aún.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Naruto.

– Sí. Cansado.

– Túmbate un rato. Yo me ocupo de limpiar la casa.

– Llevamos tres días en la carretera y has conducido todo el camino. Ve a descansar, Naruto.

– No te preocupes, papá, estoy bien. De hecho, estoy bastante activo todavía.

– Vale.

Naruto quitó la funda del sofá y esperó hasta que su padre se tumbó. En realidad, estaba agotado, pero por extraño que pareciera, estar allí en Twain Harte le había hecho recobrar energías. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer que su fuerza de voluntad le mantenía en pie. Salió al porche y observó la figura humana de alguien en la acera. Se acercaba hacia él caminando con total seguridad.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas? – preguntó Naruto, pero en cuanto el chico subió los peldaños, su puño se estampó contra la cara de Naruto tirándole al suelo –. Vale, ése me lo merezco – susurró Naruto desde el suelo, pero al ver que el chico se ponía encima de su cuerpo y elevaba el puño, cerró los párpados con fuerza para recibir el segundo. En su lugar, la calidez de un abrazo llegó. Eso le sorprendió.

– Eres un gilipollas – le dijo Gaara.

– Lo sé y lo siento.

– Quiero una explicación y más te vale que sea convincente.

– Te explicaré lo que quieras, Gaara, aunque preferiría que Sasuke saliera de entre esos arbustos y hablar con él, al fin y al cabo, él es mi beta.

– Naruto… – susurró Gaara sin saber muy bien cómo decirle aquello –. Sasuke ya no es tu beta, de hecho, no eres el alfa de la manada.

– Bueno, sí, lo entiendo, Sasuke es el alfa y…

– Naruto, no. Sasuke se marchó hace casi diez meses. No está en la manada, yo soy el alfa ahora, Neji está haciendo de beta.

– ¿Cómo que se marchó? ¿Y su hermano?

– Su hermano sigue con nosotros, pero… ha pasado un año, Naruto, las cosas han cambiado mucho.

– ¿Es un lobo solitario o está en otra manada?

– Está en otra manada. Sasuke no va a volver. Lo siento. Intenté hablar con él de todo esto antes de que tomase la decisión, pero ya conoces a Sasuke, es cabezón. No pude convencerle.

– ¿Con quién está?

– En la manada de Pain – susurró Gaara, sabiendo que eso no le iba a gustar nada a Naruto –. No debería ser yo quien te contase todo esto, pero… supongo que Sasuke no lo hará. Sasuke es el beta de Pain. Ascendió muy rápido cuando se marchó allí, derrotó a todos los de su manada y se posicionó como beta. De hecho, ahora es capaz de transformarse completamente en lobo. Aprende muy rápido. Creo que Pain le está enseñando.

Naruto se quedó estático. Todavía sentía a Sasuke entre los árboles, les observaba en silencio, pero no se acercaba. ¡No lo haría! Podía sentir su odio y rencor hacia él. No podía culparle, le rompió el corazón al abandonarle sin darle una explicación, pero… ¿Pain? Irse con él era una maldita locura. ¿Por qué narices Sasuke se había largado con Pain? ¿Dejando a su hermano con Gaara?

– ¿Aún se hablan Itachi y Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto con preocupación.

No era muy común separar a dos hermanos en distintas manadas, pero alguna vez lo había visto y eso sólo significaba una cosa: la destrucción de la relación familiar. Los intereses de las manadas eran diferentes, así que Sasuke no podía hablarle a Itachi de su manada ni Itachi a él. Eran manadas rivales, les convertía en rivales.

– No – dijo Gaara –. Itachi lo intenta, pero cuando están en casa, Sasuke se encierra en su cuarto y no le habla, creo que ni siquiera le escucha. Le ignora por completo.

– Joder – susurró Naruto al entender un poco el panorama –. ¡Qué puto desastre! Suponía que las cosas irían mal, pero no hasta este punto. Creí que Sasuke seguiría en la manada, al menos por Itachi.

– Ya te he dicho que han cambiado muchas cosas. Esto no es nada con todo lo que tengo que contarte.

– Pues empieza rápido a ponerme al día, porque necesito saberlo todo.

– ¿Podemos empezar por tu huida? Necesito saber que no te largarás de nuevo como lo hiciste. Si es así, es mejor que no vuelvas a la manada.

– No tengo intención de largarme a ningún lado – sentenció Naruto con esa seriedad en su voz que le provocaba escalofríos a Gaara. ¡ _Naruto era un auténtico alfa_! Puede que ahora no ostentase el título, pero seguía desprendiendo esa aura de seguridad en él. – Quiero contar lo que pasó, pero ahora no es el momento. Pretendo hablar con todos – dijo mirando hacia el lugar donde sentía la presencia de su exnovio – y...

En el momento en que dijo aquello, notó cómo Sasuke se movía de su escondite, pero no para ir hacia ellos, sino que se alejaba en dirección contraria. Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. ¡Qué difícil iba a ser explicarle todo a Sasuke!

– No te des por vencido – intentó animarle Gaara.

– No lo haré, pero va a ser complicado hacer que me escuche – sonrió afligido –. Como iba diciendo, me gustaría hablar con todos a la vez y explicaros por qué tuve que irme sin avisar.

– De acuerdo. Hablaré con los demás y te avisaré cuándo podemos vernos todos. Más te vale que tu excusa sea muy buena, porque algunos no estaban nada contentos con tu actuación – le comentó el pelirrojo.

– Me imagino – murmuró el rubio –. Y supongo que tú tampoco lo estabas.

– No, también me molestó que te marcharas sin más, pero conociéndote, tendrías una buena razón para ello.

Involuntariamente, Naruto giró la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando su hogar.

– Era la única manera de mantenerle a salvo – susurró sin darse cuenta, pero eso no impidió que Gaara lo escuchara.

– ¿Qué? – soltó preocupado el pelirrojo, acercándose aún más a su amigo.

El rubio parpadeó como si hubiera salido de un trance y volteó el rostro al frente encontrándose la mueca de preocupación de Gaara.

– ¿La única manera de mantenerlo a salvo? ¿A salvo de qué? – le preguntó.

No había sido intención de Naruto soltar aquello, quería dar las oportunas explicaciones a todos a la vez, pero había hablado sin pensar y ahora Gaara le interrogaba por ello.

– Es una larga historia y merecéis escucharla todos a la vez, lo siento – se disculpó el antiguo alfa.

Gaara le miró con ganas de sonsacarle la información que quería conocer, pero se contuvo al ver cómo Naruto miraba su reloj y, a continuación, volteaba el rostro hacia la casa otra vez. El pelirrojo interpretó aquel gesto como que era tarde y quería volver con su padre, aunque al notar el gesto dubitativo en la cara del rubio, creyó que quizás se equivocaba con su conjetura.

– ¿Estás bien? Si habéis vuelto es porque ya estáis a salvo, ¿no? – preguntó Gaara.

– Sinceramente, no lo sé – respondió Naruto.

– Entonces, ¿por qué...?

– ¿Podría pedirte un favor? – le interrumpió mirando de nuevo del reloj a la casa.

– Eh... sí, claro – le contestó un poco desconcertado ante la actitud del otro.

– ¿Podrías vigilarle? – señaló hacia la casa –. Tengo que hacer una cosa y no quiero dejarlo solo.

Gaara sabía que cualquier otra persona se habría negado a ayudar al rubio y más después de todo lo que había pasado, pero él le conocía desde que eran pequeños y, aunque no le gustó lo que hizo, seguía confiando en él. Además, ¿cómo se iba a negar después de conocer que Minato podría estar en peligro?

– Claro, no te preocupes, pero ¿a dónde tienes que ir a estas horas? – quiso saber el nuevo alfa.

– Necesito hablar con Kakashi.

El tono duro empleado al pronunciar el nombre del adulto le indicó a Gaara que su amigo no estaba nada contento con el que fue su mentor. Se imaginaba que Kakashi sabía más de lo que decía, pero nunca consiguió que soltara prenda sobre la marcha de ambos rubios y el motivo para ello. Aquello confirmaba sus sospechas.

– Cuando reúna a todos, ¿también nos explicarás por qué pareces enfadado con Kakashi y cómo está involucrado en todo esto? – le preguntó el pelirrojo.

– Sí, prometo contar todo.

– De acuerdo. Ve entonces. Mientras vigilo a tu padre, mandaré mensajes a los demás para ver si mañana podemos reunirnos y hablar.

– Gracias, de verdad. Eres un gran amigo – le dijo con una sonrisa de gratitud.

  
  


***

Naruto aparcó el coche frente a la casa de Kakashi. Durante unos segundos, permaneció en silencio con los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de controlar el malhumor que le invadía. ¡Un maldito año! Doce meses había estado alejado de aquella ciudad, de sus amigos y de una de las personas más importantes para él: Sasuke.

Se suponía que no debía haber estado fuera durante tanto tiempo, que deberían haber vuelto como mucho tras un par de meses, el plazo que necesitaba Kakashi para encargarse de Zabuza. Pero no había sido así, o al menos no parecía que Kakashi se hubiese encargado de ese malnacido la última vez que habló con él. Sin embargo, ya no podía continuar escondiéndose en Alaska y su padre y él habían vuelto pese a que Zabuza seguramente seguía siendo un problema. Ya lidiaría con eso en otro momento.

Naruto soltó un suspiro antes de abrir los ojos y salir del vehículo. Una ráfaga de aire frío le golpeó de lleno, por lo que se subió el cuello de la cazadora que llevaba. Vivir en un lugar tan helado como Alaska le había ayudado a soportar un poco más el frío.

Comenzó a avanzar hacia la casa de Kakashi dispuesto a echarle una buena bronca al adulto y descargar toda la frustración que había ido acumulando los últimos meses. Por la hora, lo más probable era que estuviera durmiendo y él le despertara con su inesperada visita, aunque no le importaba en absoluto. De hecho, le alegraría interrumpir su sueño y sacarlo de la cama.

Sin embargo, aquella pequeña ilusión no iba a hacerse realidad, ya que algo le hizo detenerse a medio camino: ¡luz!, podía ver luz a través de las cortinas. Aquello indicaba que Kakashi se hallaba despierto, contrario a lo que creía. Pero eso no era el motivo por el que se había parado, sino por las voces. Oía varias voces provenir del interior de la vivienda, lo cual era un poco extraño de por sí por lo tarde que era. No obstante, no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención sino a quiénes pertenecían. Las había oído en contadas ocasiones... ocasiones difíciles de olvidar, por eso las reconocía.

Tras salir de la sorpresa inicial, el rubio terminó de recorrer el camino que le quedaba hasta detenerse frente a la puerta principal. Sin importarle si interrumpía una conversación importante, Naruto golpeó sus nudillos con fuerza contra la madera. Apenas tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera y viera el sorprendido rostro de Kakashi. Era muy probable que le hubiera olido antes de llamar a la puerta.

– Naruto, ¿qué...?

Un golpe impactó en la mejilla del adulto impidiéndole terminar la frase. Con el mismo puño que había usado para tocar, el rubio le había pegado un fuerte puñetazo.

– Un maldito año – dijo Naruto con voz grave.

– Naruto... – trató de explicarse Kakashi mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla herida, pese a reconocer que se merecía el golpe recibido. Por eso mismo, no había tratado de esquivarlo, aunque debía reconocer que había sido más rápido y fuerte; Jiraiya debía haberle enseñado algunos trucos nuevos.

– Me dijiste que, como máximo, estaríamos unos pocos meses fuera, que te encargarías de todo para que pudiéramos volver cuanto antes, pero ha pasado un año y Zabuza sigue campando a sus anchas por Twain Harte – le escupió con rabia.

– Realmente creía que así sería, pero ya te comenté que no era tan fácil como pensaba al principio.

– ¿Me lo comentaste? ¿Cuándo? ¿En algún momento de los últimos tres meses? – preguntó sarcástico –. Ah, no, no puede ser porque ¡no hemos sabido de ti en todo ese tiempo! – Acabó explotando –. ¡Tres puñeteros meses sin tener una maldita noticia tuya!

– Siento haberos preocupado – se disculpó Kakashi.

– ¿Preocuparnos? No, para nada – contestó rápidamente el rubio – quizás la primera semana o la segunda, como mucho – añadió – pero después, cuando me di cuenta de que seguía habiendo línea cuando te llamaba y que debías ir cargando la batería del móvil, lo único que sentí fue ira. ¡No tenías agallas de descolgar y hablar conm...

– ¿Kakashi? ¿Qué ocurre? – Naruto fue interrumpido por uno de los invitados de Kakashi.

– ¿A qué vienen esos gritos? – preguntó el otro visitante.

El adolescente dirigió su mirada hacia las dos personas que había oído a su llegada, y después, la volvió a centrar en su antiguo mentor con cara de desconcierto al ver la familiaridad que usaban al dirigirse a Kakashi, cuando recordaba perfectamente el mal rato que le hicieron pasar hacía algo más de un año. Pensaba que estarían allí tratando de meterle en la cárcel de nuevo.

– ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – inquirió Naruto.

– Me ofrecieron su ayuda para atrapar a Zabuza.– Al ver un desconcierto aún mayor en el rostro de Naruto, Kakashi añadió –: Conocen la verdad, Naruto. Será mejor que entres y te cuente con tranquilidad qué ha pasado y por qué Tobirama y Hashirama ya no desconfían de mí.

  
  


***

**Flasback**

_Después de que todos se despidieran de Kushina y le dieran el pésame a Sasuke en el lugar de Naruto, poco a poco, los amigos y conocidos de la pelirroja fueron abandonando el cementerio hasta solamente quedar Kakashi, Itachi y Sasuke._

_– Papá y mamá nos esperan en el coche – le indicó Itachi a Sasuke._

_– Ve tú, yo voy a quedarme un poco más – le contestó._

_Itachi iba a insistir, pero decidió dejarle. Quizás necesitaba más tiempo para despedirse de Kushina._

_– Está bien. Llámame si necesitas que te recoja más tarde._

_– De acuerdo – le respondió sin demasiado ánimo._

_Mientras Itachi se daba la vuelta y se dirigía al coche con sus padres, Sasuke le observó con cierta culpabilidad en la mirada. Era cierto que quería quedarse un poco más, pero no sólo porque había sido emocionalmente más duro de lo esperado, sino porque quería hablar con Kakashi. Necesitaba respuestas._

_Caminó lentamente hasta el alfa, quien se encontraba frente al hueco donde habían metido el féretro de Kushina. Le observó coger un puñado de tierra del montón que había cerca para tapar más tarde el agujero, y lo lanzó al interior del mismo. Pudo escuchar cómo susurraba un “lo siento” antes de darse la vuelta. Kakashi supo que Sasuke le esperaba y se imaginaba el motivo, sobre todo, tras la pequeña charla con el capitán Senju. Sin embargo, se temía que no podía satisfacer su curiosidad; era por su propio bien._

_– Kakashi – le llamó una vez estuvieron uno frente al otro._

_– Sasuke – le respondió._

_Kakashi podía ver su semblante serio, tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción, pero el hombre-lobo podía notar perfectamente lo alterado que estaba por dentro. Sasuke se debatía en su interior. Quería preguntarle por Naruto, dónde se hallaba, por qué se había marchado sin decir nada, por qué no había aparecido para el funeral de su madre...; pero, al mismo tiempo, otra parte de él le impedía hacerlo. Estaba cansado de pensar en Naruto, de llorar por él, de sentirse como una mierda por su culpa._

_Antes de que Sasuke pudiera decidirse sobre lo que hacer, Kakashi dio el primer paso y zanjó el tema con una sola frase._

_– No puedo darte las respuestas que buscas._

_Aquella frase tuvo el efecto contrario al buscado. De hecho, la indecisión de Sasuke desapareció al instante y estuvo más determinado que nunca a conseguir esas respuestas._

_– Sí puedes, lo que pasa es que no quieres y no entiendo por qué – le dijo claramente molesto –. Puede que a Gaara y a los demás puedas darles largas, pero no a mí, y menos después de hoy. Me merezco saber la verdad – exigió._

_– Sasuke, lo siento, pero ya te he dicho que no puedo darte lo que buscas – le repitió._

_El moreno tenía la intención de sacarle las respuestas a golpes si era necesario, pero tuvo que reprimirse cuando notó que una presencia se acercaba a ellos. Era Hashirama de nuevo._

_– ¿Ahora es un buen momento para hablar o interrumpo algo? – preguntó al llegar hasta ellos._

_– No, ya habíamos terminado – concluyó la discusión Kakashi –. Mejor hablemos en otro lugar – echó un vistazo a la tumba de Kushina._

_– Sí. Creo haber visto un banco cerca de la iglesia donde podemos sentarnos y aclarar algunas dudas – comentó Hashirama._

_Con cara de perplejidad, Sasuke le vio marcharse dejándole allí solo. ¡Era increíble! Le había dado largas sin más. Ya sabía de dónde lo había aprendido Naruto. Ofuscado como estaba, decidió volver a casa andando, así tendría tiempo de calmarse antes de llegar._

_Llevaba caminando como unos cinco minutos cuando vio una figura a unos pocos metros frente a él. Al principio no le dio importancia hasta que notó que era ese hombre-lobo que había estado acechando en el funeral, ése del que Kakashi había dicho que le seguía a todas partes y del que le había advertido que no se acercara. Aunque no lo hubiera hecho, Sasuke no se habría acercado a él; le daba mala espina._

_Continuó caminando como si nada, ignorando a ese extraño individuo, pero parecía que éste no tenía la misma intención, ya que cuando pasó a su lado, le habló._

_– Ey, chaval, tengo que hablar contigo._

_Sasuke se desconcertó al escuchar aquello. ¿Por qué quería hablar con él? Si ni siquiera le conocía. Quizás le había visto hablar con Kakashi y quería sacarle información sobre él. No tenía ni idea, pero tampoco se iba a quedar para averiguarlo, así que siguió su camino, ignorando a Zabuza._

_Aquel gesto no gustó demasiado al asesino de Kushina, quien casi de inmediato alcanzó a Sasuke y le detuvo estampándole contra un árbol cercano._

_– ¿Acaso no me has oído? He dicho que tengo que hablar contigo – le dijo con una voz que infundía miedo._

_Sasuke trató de librarse del brazo sobre su pecho que le inmovilizaba, pero ese hombre era mucho más fuerte que él, y mucho más rápido, ya que no había podido esquivarle._

_– Mi audición es muy buena, gracias por preocuparte por mí – comentó Sasuke con sarcasmo – pero no me interesa lo que tengas que decir._

_Zabuza no pudo evitar sonreír con diversión ante la soberbia de aquel chico, en especial, porque podía notar cómo su pulso se aceleraba debido al desasosiego que empezaba a sentir._

_– Me importa una mierda si no te interesa. Me vas a decir dónde está mi cachorro._

_La mente de Sasuke trabajaba a mil por hora buscando una manera de librarse de aquel sujeto, pero aquello le dejó tan desconcertado que se distrajo de su objetivo. ¿Su cachorro? ¿De qué estaba hablando? No le conocía y menos aún a su manada. ¿Por qué creía ese tipo que así era?_

_– Pero, sobre todo, me interesa saber dónde está Minato. Tenemos asuntos pendientes – añadió._

_Aquello terminó de confundir a Sasuke. ¿Ese hombre conocía a Minato? ¿De qué? ¿Y qué quería decir con “asuntos pendientes”? Sea lo que fuere, no le daba buena espina, por lo que no le diría nada, ni aunque supiera dónde se encontraba en esos momentos._

_– Pues seguro que Minato no estaba interesado en terminar esos asuntos contigo, quizás se deba a ese mal aliento que tienes – se burló Sasuke._

_Lo que el chico se ganó con su actitud fue que Zabuza usara su mano libre para agarrarle el cuello y apretarlo con fuerza. De forma instintiva, Sasuke llevó sus manos a la de Zabuza tratando de librarse, pero no sirvió de nada. ¡Era realmente fuerte!_

_– Es mejor que no me cabrees más y empieces a cantar como un pajarito o te partiré el cuello como a uno – le amenazó._

_Sasuke no sabía de dónde estaba sacando la fuerza para aguantar y seguir plantándole cara a Zabuza pese al miedo que le invadía, pero así era._

_– Que te... jodan. No pienso... decirte nada – habló casi sin poder respirar._

_– Como desees._

_Sasuke vio cómo el rostro de Zabuza se transformaba y acercaba sus afilados colmillos a cuello. Sería más fácil hacer pasar su muerte por un ataque de un animal salvaje si le desgarraba la garganta que si se lo partía con su mano. Lo último atraería una atención indeseada._

_Casi podía sentir los dientes de aquel hombre-lobo sobre su piel. Estaba a punto de matarle allí mismo y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Se estaba quedando sin fuerzas debido a la falta de oxígeno, por lo que no podía ni siquiera transformar alguna parte de su cuerpo para oponer mayor resistencia. Maldijo internamente al ser la segunda vez que se veía envuelto en una situación mortal, y ni siquiera con sus mejoradas habilidades era capaz de hacer nada._

_Mientras esperaba a que la muerte le llegara, no pudo evitar pensar en Naruto y en cuánto deseaba verle una última vez, pese al daño que le había hecho. Sin embargo, justo cuando sintió el roce de los colmillos sobre su cuello, el fuerte sonido de un disparo hizo que Zabuza le soltara y se alejara de él._

_Sasuke cayó de inmediato sobre el suelo y comenzó a toser mientras intentaba recuperar el aire del que había sido privado. Como pudo, levantó la mirada para conocer la identidad de su salvador y pudo vislumbrar a alguien con cabello blanco._

_– ¿Pero qué cojones? – soltó Tobirama totalmente perplejo ante la visión de un Zabuza parcialmente transformado._

_***_

_– Entonces, el día que le dieron el alta a Minato, ¿usted le llevó a casa?_

_En los pocos minutos que llevaban hablando, Hashirama había centrado sus preguntas sobre aquel día. Kakashi no creía que el policía hubiera descubierto el plan que llevaron a cabo entonces, pero por sus preguntas, podía deducir que sospechaba algo._

_Estaba a punto de contestarle con tal de deshacer sus sospechas, cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido. ¡Era un disparo! Había provenido de no muy lejos de allí. No sólo lo sabía por su agudizado oído sino porque no era el único que lo había escuchado._

_– ¿Pero qué...? – murmuró Hashirama sorprendido._

_De inmediato, el policía se levantó y echó a correr en dirección al disparo. Kakashi no dudó en ir tras él, no porque se preocupara por Hashirama o creyera que necesitara su ayuda, sino porque tenía un mal presentimiento. No hacía mucho que se había separado de Sasuke, era muy probable que estuviera involucrado de alguna manera. ¿Algún cazador le había descubierto? No lo creía posible, pero era mejor asegurarse de que el moreno se encontraba bien._

_Cuando ambos llegaron hasta el lugar donde había disparado, lo primero que vieron fue a Zabuza caminando de forma amenazante hacia Tobirama. Kakashi también vio a Sasuke a un lado respirando con dificultad. Quiso ir hacia él y comprobar su estado, pero en ese momento, la vida de Tobirama corría peligro._

_– ¿Qué es esa cosa? – soltó un estupefacto y asustado Hashirama._

_Instintivamente, el policía sacó su arma y apuntó con ella a Zabuza. Kakashi sabía que aquello no iba a servir de mucho. No es que fueran inmunes a las balas, de hecho, un disparo certero en la cabeza o en el corazón podía matarlos, y en otro lugar, herirlos, pero se curaban rápido. Sin embargo, por una parte, no creía que Hashirama fuera a matar a Zabuza pese a la situación, sino que intentaría herirle para detenerle; era lo que tenía ser policía. Además, por otra parte, Zabuza era lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar las balas._

_Kakashi gruñó al ver que no tenía muchas opciones si quería salvar la vida de todos los presentes. Era arriesgado, lo sabía, pero no le quedaba más remedio._

_– Coge a tu hermano y a Sasuke y largaos de aquí, yo me ocupo de él._

_– ¿Qué? Ni hablar, no pienso dejar que un civil se ponga en peligro. Yo soy el policía aquí, así que eres tú el que debe marcharse y ponerse a salvo._

_– No hay tiempo para discutir – le dijo con urgencia mientras comenzaba a desvestirse._

_Hashirama le miró perplejo. ¿Por qué demonios se estaba desnudando? ¿Cómo iba a ayudar eso en la situación?_

_– ¿Se puede saber qué estás...?_

_– Cuando veas lo que está a punto de pasar, no me dispares, solamente haz lo que te he dicho y huye con los demás._

_Kakashi no le dejó tiempo ni para replicar cuando en un instante se transformó por completo en un lobo y atacó a Zabuza cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Tobirama._

**Fin del flashback**

  
  


– Luché contra Zabuza y, aunque me gustaría decir que le derroté, no fue así. Estábamos bastante igualados, incluso es más que posible que Zabuza me superase en alguna ocasión. Tuvo que haberse entrenado el tiempo que estuvo fuera de Twain Harte, porque es más fuerte que antes – terminó de explicar Kakashi.

– Entonces, ¿cómo escapasteis? – preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

– Fue Zabuza quien huyó – aclaró Hashirama.

– ¿Por qué? – dijo el rubio confuso –. Tenía las de ganar, ¿no? ¿Por qué huiría cuando tenía ventaja en la pelea?

– Porque éste no me hizo caso. – Kakashi señaló a Hashirama –. Ellos trataron de detenerle con sus armas y consiguieron dispararle en una pata cuando se transformó por completo, aunque eso no paró a Zabuza y continuó la pelea. Además...

El alfa miró a Naruto con vacilación, porque sabía que no le gustaría lo que iba a oír.

– Además – continuó – cuando Sasuke se recuperó, se unió a la pelea, así que al final le superamos en número.

Como había intuido, a Naruto no le gustó oír que Sasuke se había enfrentado voluntariamente a Zabuza. ¡Si casi le mata minutos antes de aquello!

– También llamé por refuerzos mientras me dirigía hacia donde se había producido el primer disparo, por lo que Zabuza se marchó antes de que más agentes de policía llegaran allí – añadió Hashirama.

– Tras lo que presenciaron, no me quedó otra alternativa que contarles la verdad: lo que Zabuza y yo somos, lo que pasó realmente cuando encontramos a tu madre, que Zabuza iba tras vosotros y por eso huisteis... – le dijo Kakashi a Naruto.

El rubio permaneció en silencio unos largos segundos. Estaba superado por toda aquella información y necesitaba procesarla, aunque en su mente solamente se formaban miles de preguntas.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué en todo el tiempo que hablamos no me contaste que Zabuza había ido a por Sasuke? ¿No se supone que ése era uno de los motivos para marcharme junto a mi padre sin contarle nada, evitar que fuera tras Zabuza? Si lo hubiese sabido, habría vuelto mucho antes y no ahora cuando... – se interrumpió a sí mismo. “ _Cuando ya es demasiado tarde_ ”, terminó mentalmente la frase.

– No te lo conté precisamente por eso, para evitar que regresaras, para protegeros a todos. La situación es más complicada, la manada de Zabuza es más numerosa y fuerte de lo que imaginaba – se excusó Kakashi.

– ¿Cómo mantenerme al margen ayuda a proteger a Sasuke después de lo ocurrido? – preguntó Naruto alterado.

– Porque Sasuke no corría peligro después de aquello. No sé si fue porque se enteraría de que no sabía nada sobre vuestra localización, o porque Sasuke se unió a... – se calló al instante al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de soltarle una noticia que no se tomaría nada bien.

Naruto se percató de ese detalle e intuyó el motivo por el que había dejado de hablar.

– Sé que Sasuke está en la manada de Pain – le informó afligido al recordar ese detalle.

– Lo siento – se disculpó Kakashi, a la vez que se preguntaba internamente cómo se había enterado.

– Ya, bueno, no creo que le obligaras a hacerlo así que no es tu culpa.

– Pues no sé si eso influyó en que Zabuza no fuera a por Sasuke otra vez, quizás pensó que no le convenía tener a otra manada en su contra. Ya tenía suficiente con la mía, la vuestra y la policía. Demasiados enemigos – dijo el alfa.

– Y aun así, sigue paseándose por la ciudad como si nada – comentó el adolescente con frustración.

– No es tan fácil como parece – intervino Tobirama, quien se había mantenido al margen durante toda la conversación.

– Como Zabuza nos supera en número y fuerza, Hashirama y Tobirama se ofrecieron a ayudar a través de la ley – dijo Kakashi.

– ¿Y cómo se supone que lo hacen? – inquirió el rubio.

– Bueno, como no podemos contar que es un hombre-lobo y, por tanto, no podemos arrestarle por la muerte de tu madre ya que las pruebas no señalan a una persona, tratamos de pillarle en cualquier otro delito o infracción – explicó Hashirama.

– Pero ese tipo es más listo de lo que parece. No hemos podido acusarle de nada, ni siquiera de evadir impuestos – soltó con fastidio Tobirama.

– Vamos, que estamos igual o peor a cuando me marché con mi padre – dijo frustrado Naruto –. Al final va a ser bueno que haya vuelto, así podré detenerle de una vez por todas y esta vez no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo, Kakashi – concluyó con una determinación que el alfa no había visto antes en él.

  
  



	38. Explicaciones

Sentía el viento golpear su rostro con fuerza. El invierno pasado fue frío sin duda alguna, pero éste era mucho peor. Sin embargo, su oscuro pelaje cubría todo rastro de frío. Sasuke corría entre la maleza del bosque con intención de cruzarlo hacia otra área residencial: su casa.

Durante más de media hora estuvo vigilando a su antiguo alfa. Las noticias sobre su vuelta aún no habían corrido, pero lo harían en breve. La mayoría de los lobos de la zona no le detectaron, pero él… él olió su aroma a kilómetros de distancia. Por esa misma razón, motivado por la curiosidad, echó a correr hacia la carretera de entrada al pueblo.

No reconoció el vehículo en el que venía, pero el olor era inconfundible. Dejó que el vehículo pasase y entonces, se colocó tras él en mitad de la carretera. ¡ _Naruto le había olido_! Lo supo en cuanto el chirrido de frenado llegó a sus largas orejas puntiagudas.

¡ _Aquella vez en su huida, él no frenó, no miró atrás_! Hoy lo hacía para ver una imagen muy distinta a la de hacía un año. Ya no vislumbraba la figura humana de un adolescente, sino un lobo de pelaje negro y ojos rojizos que miraban con odio y curiosidad.

¡ _Un año_! En un año las cosas habían cambiado demasiado y, sin embargo, hubo una cosa que permaneció impasible durante esos meses: lo que sentía por él. Por más que había decidido odiarle, por más que decidió que jamás volvería a caer en esos sentimientos, seguían allí. Verle bajar del vehículo y tratar de pronunciar su nombre revolvió todo en su interior. Lo único que Sasuke pudo hacer fue gruñirle para evitar que se acercase a él. ¡ _No! ¡Todo había cambiado_! Puede que aún le amase, pero nada podría volver a ser como era y Naruto acabaría enterándose de todo tarde o temprano si es que estaba allí para quedarse.

Sólo por curiosidad, Sasuke había decidido no irse demasiado lejos y observar si realmente Naruto volvía a su casa. Así fue. Gaara, que no vivía a demasiada distancia, debió olerle porque no tardó demasiado tiempo en aparecer. Tampoco era algo que extrañase a Sasuke puesto que desde su retirada, Gaara había ocupado el puesto de alfa en la manada. Era su obligación comprobar qué ocurría y las consecuencias que acarrearía en la manada el regreso de su antiguo alfa.

Entre los arbustos y tras haber visto más de lo que quería, Sasuke se marchó. No había salido de la mansión de Pain para aquello, sino para comprobar que su hermano estaba bien. Lo de Naruto sólo había sido un imprevisto en su camino por el cual se desvió momentáneamente.

Al llegar a la linde del bosque se detuvo en seco. Frente a él estaba la carretera y al otro lado, su casa. La luz de su cuarto se encontraba apagada al igual que todo el piso inferior. Sus padres debían haberse ido a dormir hacía horas, pero su hermano se mantenía despierto. Había luz en su ventana.

Sus orejas se movieron hacia delante para escuchar con atención. Sus ojos, anteriormente rojos, se volvieron de un azul como el mar en calma. Esperó. Podía escuchar los pasos de su hermano por el cuarto, iba de un lado a otro y hablaba, seguramente por teléfono. Agudizando su sentido auditivo, pudo percatarse de la voz al otro lado del aparato. Era una chica y no una cualquiera, alguien a quien conocía bien: Ino Yamanaka. Sasuke sonrió sutilmente. Sabía perfectamente que Ino y Konan seguían hablando en secreto y que al final, Ino se había vuelto la intermediaria entre Itachi y Konan.

Ver la cara de idiota enamorado de su hermano al escuchar a Ino comentarle todo lo que hablaba con Konan le hacía feliz. Ese último año no había sido fácil para nadie, pero él más que nadie conocía perfectamente el sufrimiento de estar separado de la persona a quien querías. Ellos no podían estar juntos mientras Pain no lo consintiera y era algo que su nuevo alfa jamás aceptaría. Sasuke sólo podía velar por la seguridad de su hermano desde las sombras.

\- Ino, espera un segundo.

Aquella frase que captaron sus oídos hizo que Sasuke se agazapase mejor entre los arbustos. Sin duda alguna, su hermano había sentido su presencia. Lo supo en cuanto observó a Itachi acercarse a la ventana. Llevaba el teléfono en la mano y lo apoyaba sobre su oreja.

Entre la oscuridad de su jardín, sus ojos se fijaron en las farolas que alumbraban el asfalto. Los coches se encontraban aparcados junto a los jardines y ni un alma caminaba a esas horas por las calles del pueblo; sin embargo, Itachi sentía la presencia de su hermanito. El aroma era inconfundible.

Esos últimos meses algo había cambiado en su relación y no podía entender el motivo para ello, pero aun así, confiaba en su hermano y las decisiones que tomaba. Irse de la manada y unirse a Pain debía estar motivado por algo, algo que no contaba a nadie, ni siquiera a él, su hermano, la persona en quien más debería confiar.

Intentar hablar con Sasuke sería una tarea casi imposible. Conocía bien a su hermanito como para saber algo así. Intensificó la mirada hacia los arbustos del otro lado. Un reflejo azulado y el rápido movimiento de las hojas y ramas como si alguien las zarandease con violencia fue lo que pudo ver. Sasuke huía de nuevo al verse descubierto. Al otro lado del teléfono, la voz de Ino le llamaba.

\- Estoy aquí, Ino – susurró Itachi – sólo era… – por un momento, pensó en decir la verdad, pero habría sido una mala idea sabiendo cómo estaba la situación en la manada. Que Sasuke se hubiera marchado con Pain no había sido tampoco plato de buen gusto –. Sólo el viento – mintió finalmente.

**. . .**

Eran casi las cinco de la madrugada cuando finalmente llegaba a la mansión. La luz del jardín seguía encendida, pero Sasuke estaba convencido de que toda la manada debía estar dentro durmiendo. Desaceleró la carrera y caminó lentamente hacia el porche. Su alfa estaba allí, el aroma que desprendía era muy característico. Aun así, no fue hasta que se acercó a las escaleras que conducían al gran porche que pudo verle.

Pain estaba sentado en el último peldaño con un libro clásico en sus manos. Leía a Virgilio, lo supo por el título del libro “La Eneida”. _¡Todo un clásico para glorificar al antiguo Imperio Romano_! Él lo leyó una vez hacía ya demasiado tiempo.

\- Has tardado.

Pain ni siquiera se dignó a apartar la mirada de su libro. Sasuke acercó sus patas hacia el primer peldaño, convirtiéndose en pies humanos descalzos. Lentamente, todo su cuerpo fue cambiando hasta que al llegar prácticamente donde estaba su alfa, ya se encontraba desnudo y en su forma humana completa.

La mano de Pain se alzó en su dirección para ofrecerle un pantalón y una camiseta corta que había sacado para él. Sin duda alguna, le esperaba. Debía llevar un buen rato en esa escalera. Sasuke sonrió y agarró la ropa.

\- No creí que tuviera hora de regreso – dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Pain apartó finalmente la mirada de su libro y lo cerró para observarle.

\- Y no la tienes, pero hoy te he echado en falta en mi cama.

Sasuke se acuclilló frente a él para poder mirarle a los ojos fijamente. No dejó de sonreír en ningún momento.

\- Te compensaré por ello.

\- Eso espero.

Pese al amago de Sasuke por querer levantarse, su movimiento fue impedido por la mano de Pain agarrando su barbilla y hundiendo sus dedos en las carnosas mejillas, agarrándole con fuerza para besarle con pasión. ¡Ese chico era su perdición! No negaba su fijación por él y más, desde que había llegado a convertirse en su beta.

\- No sabía que querías la compensación ahora mismo – sonrió Sasuke en cuanto Pain liberó sus labios.

\- ¿Tienes alguna objeción?

\- Ninguna, de hecho, ya estoy desnudo – sonrió – aunque creí que preferirías escuchar las noticias sobre mi patrulla.

\- ¿Hay noticias? Eso es toda una novedad. Twain Harte lleva tiempo muy tranquilo.

\- Naruto ha vuelto – dijo sin más y eso pareció no gustarle a Pain.

\- ¿Estás seguro de ello?

\- Le olí, me acerqué a comprobarlo y lo vi con mis propios ojos. Entraba en coche por la carretera de montaña.

Viendo que Pain había soltado su rostro y le permitía irse, Sasuke se levantó y empezó a vestirse. Era clara señal de que dejarían el sexo para otro día. En cuanto estuvo vestido, subió el último peldaño para ir al interior de la mansión y dormir un poco.

\- Sasuke, me alegro de que me lo hayas contado –. Sin duda alguna, Pain todavía tenía ciertas dudas sobre su lealtad. Fue el beta de Naruto y si por las noches pensaba qué ocurriría en la mente de Sasuke si Naruto volviera, ahora mismo se disipaban un poco al comprobar que había hecho lo correcto con la manada: contar la verdad en vez de ocultar la información. Le estaba siendo leal.

\- Soy tu beta, ¿no? – preguntó Sasuke – tú nunca me has ocultado nada, yo no tengo motivos para hacerlo.

\- Sasuke, ¿por qué no te duchas en el cuarto de baño de mi habitación? Te alcanzo en unos minutos.

\- Claro. Te estaré esperando. No tardes o tendré que empezar sin ti – sonrió con un toque juguetón.

Pain no perdió de vista a Sasuke hasta que desapareció tras la puerta de la mansión. Era un buen beta, el mejor de todos los que había tenido y su odio por Naruto había sido todo un lujo, le hizo poder llegar hasta él y meterlo en su manada. Quizá debía agradecerle a Naruto por haberle hecho tanto daño, eso hizo que Sasuke cayese en sus manos y acabase en su cama, todo a cambio de una simple condición… nadie volvería a tocar a Konan, sólo él tendría ese derecho. Evidentemente, no fue una decisión que gustase al resto de su manada, pero siendo un poco egoísta, a Pain no le incumbía en absoluto, él tenía a Sasuke en su cama y le daba igual lo que ocurriera con Konan. Dársela a Sasuke no era una gran pérdida para él.

\- ¿Sasuke?

La voz femenina de Konan que aguardaba en las escaleras interiores de la mansión captó la atención del moreno.

\- Él está bien – susurró Sasuke al pasar a su lado para subir hacia el cuarto de Pain, haciendo clara referencia a Itachi.

\- ¿Vas a dormir un rato?

\- Me voy al cuarto de Pain, parece que se ha levantado con ánimo – sentenció con seriedad.

\- He escuchado que Naruto ha vuelto y…

\- No iré a ningún lado – quiso cerrar el tema Sasuke con rapidez al ver el temor en la mirada de Konan.

\- Pero… él es tu verdadero alfa y…

\- No voy a dejarte aquí sola, ¿vale? Todo estará bien. Naruto ya no es mi alfa ni el alfa de nadie. Se marchó y nadie le obligó a hacerlo. Tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos. Todos nosotros lo hacemos.

\- No me preocupa él – dijo Konan – sino tú. No quiero verte sufrir a ti, Sasuke, y sé que lo haces. Aún le quieres.

\- Nuestra relación se acabó hace mucho. Ya lo acepté. Ahora estoy con Pain y soy su beta, él no me oculta nada.

Sasuke volvió a caminar escaleras arriba. No era idiota, no es que la manada de Pain le gustase y, de hecho, muchas de sus normas las detestaba, pero era cierto en que no se había pasado de la raya con él, cumplía su palabra y sus promesas y, sobre todo, no le había mentido ni ocultado nada hasta el momento. Aun así, sentía su corazón latir con intensidad cuando pensaba en Naruto. Él fue su primer y único amor, no podría querer a nadie como lo hizo con él. Ahora las cosas estaban así y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Capeó el temporal que Naruto dejó tras él como mejor pudo y supo para mantenerlos a todos a salvo hasta… que no pudo hacer más.

Unirse a la manada de Pain y ser su beta fue única y exclusivamente su decisión y ahora, tendría que vivir con ella y atenerse a las consecuencias que vendrían.

**. . .**

El sol apenas había salido hacía unos minutos, pero Naruto ya se encontraba en pie a esas horas. Una vez vestido, se dispuso a improvisar un desayuno para él y su padre con la comida que había sobrado del viaje. Más tarde iría a comprar todo lo que necesitaban ya que no había nada en la despensa ni el frigorífico, excepto lo que se habían traído consigo.

\- Huele bien – oyó que comentaba Minato, quien acababa de entrar por la cocina.

\- No es gran cosa, sólo un poco de pan de molde tostado con el sirope de chocolate que quedaba y café de los que ya vienen listos para beber. He calentado el tuyo, no te conviene tomar cosas frías.

\- Gracias, Naruto – agradeció el adulto con una cansada sonrisa.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para el adolescente, ni tampoco cómo se ajustaba la manta que llevaba alrededor de los hombros y le tapaba la parte superior del cuerpo.

\- ¿Has dormido bien? – le preguntó preocupado.

\- Sólo he pasado un poco de frío – admitió sabiendo que su hijo no le creería si contestaba que sí – pero no es nada. Con este café, entraré en calor enseguida – esbozó una sonrisa más amplia para tranquilizar a Naruto.

\- Subiré la calefacción unos grados más – dijo caminando hasta el panel de la pared de la cocina que controlaba la temperatura de la calefacción.

\- Estoy bien – se quejó Minato.

\- Tienes frío, así que no hay nada más que hablar – sentenció Naruto.

Una pequeña risa proveniente de su padre llamó la atención al adolescente, quien le miró extrañado.

\- Es que... pareces el padre y yo, el hijo – le explicó al ver la mirada confusa de Naruto.

Aquel comentario le hizo sonreír, algo que necesitaba más de lo que creía ya que las últimas semanas habían sido especialmente duras, y su vuelta a Twain Harte no había empezado con buen pie precisamente. Además, hoy iba a ser un día complicado.

\- En un rato tengo que salir, así que Ibiki y Asuma vendrán a quedarse contigo – le comunicó Naruto a su padre, volviendo a tomar asiento frente a él en la mesa de la cocina.

\- ¿Ibiki y Asuma? ¿Cómo...? Ah, hombres-lobo, ya nos habrán olido, ¿no? – dijo Minato.

\- Más bien es que anoche fui a ver a Kakashi para...

\- ¿Echarle la bronca? – terminó la frase por su hijo. Le conocía demasiado bien como para no extrañarle nada que no hubiera aguantado ni una noche antes de ir a cantarle las cuarenta.

\- Sí, es lo mínimo que se merece – dijo contundente.

\- Debí quedarme dormido en cuanto me tumbé en el sofá porque no recuerdo haberte escuchado salir.

\- Sí, estabas agotado. Necesitabas dormir en otro lugar que no fuese un coche. De todas formas, volviendo al tema anterior, Asuma e Ibiki vendrán porque le pedí a Kakashi que mandara a alguien de su manada para...

\- Vigilarme – le cortó Minato.

\- Estar pendiente de ti – le corrigió Naruto.

\- Naruto, no hace falta...

\- Sí la hace – le interrumpió tajante.

Minato observó el miedo y la preocupación reflejados en los ojos de su hijo, así que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar tener niñeras.

\- Está bien, si así te quedas más tranquilo, pero... realmente ya no es necesario – comentó desanimado observando el café de su taza.

\- Papá...

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo más a Minato, el timbre de la casa sonó.

\- Son ellos – confirmó Naruto olfateando para reconocer el olor de Ibiki y Asuma.

El adolescente hizo el amago de levantarse, pero su padre le hizo un gesto para que no lo hiciera.

\- Ya voy yo. Tú termina de desayunar – comentó antes de ponerse en pie y dirigirse hacia la entrada para ver de nuevo a dos de sus amigos tras un año sin hacerlo.

**. . .**

Mientras conducía por aquel camino que había recorrido miles de veces con anterioridad, Naruto no podía dejar de observar el paisaje como si fuese la primera vez. No tenía ni idea de lo mucho que había echado de menos aquellos parajes hasta que los estaba viendo de nuevo. No es que Alaska tuviera vistas horribles, más bien todo lo contrario, tenía paisajes impresionantes, pero no estuvo allí por placer precisamente. Además, éste era su hogar.

Conforme se acercaba a su destino, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. La conversación que iba a tener con ellos no se iba a parecer a ninguna que hubiese tenido antes, principalmente porque había estado fuera durante mucho tiempo y, para ellos, les había abandonado a su suerte. Por eso, el resto del camino, se dedicó a repasar mentalmente lo que iba a decirles a los que esperaba que aún fuesen sus amigos. Les debía muchas explicaciones y pensaba dárselas.

**. . .**

Cuando el rubio llegó a aquel granero abandonado, esperaba escuchar una discusión centrado en él; sin embargo, lo que le recibió fue el silencio. Aquello le extrañaba porque podía oler a su antigua manada en el interior, pero parecía que no estaban muy habladores. Eso o que habían estado discutiendo justo antes de que notasen su presencia y habían optado por callarse para evitar que les escuchara. Naruto no sabía qué era peor: haberles oído gritar y pelear o aquel silencio abrumador.

Un chirrido fue lo que se escuchó cuando abrió la puerta que le daba paso a la “cueva”. Apenas había puesto un pie en el interior, cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle con fuerza.

\- ¡Has vuelto! – gritó Ino con genuina alegría.

Naruto se sorprendió ante aquella calurosa bienvenida. La verdad era que no esperaba algo así para nada, sino más bien miradas frías, gritos y algún que otro golpe. Aunque, bueno, Gaara ya le había dado un puñetazo a su llegada. El rubio tan sólo pudo devolver el abrazo a la chica.

\- Me alegra mucho que estés aquí – le dijo Ino separándose ligeramente de él para mirarle a la cara, pero sin llegar a soltarle.

\- Yo también estoy feliz de estar de nuevo aquí. Os he echado de menos – le sonrió Naruto.

\- Pues no haberte marchado – soltó con desagrado Kiba.

El antiguo alfa no se inmutó ante aquello; ya se imaginaba que no todo iba a ser cálidos abrazos como el de Ino. Sabía que sus amigos no debían estar nada contentos con la forma en que se marchó; ahora debía lidiar con las consecuencias de ello.

\- ¡Kiba! – se quejó la chica soltando al rubio y volteándose para encarar a su compañero.

\- ¿Qué? No he dicho nada malo, sólo la verdad – le rebatió el de pelo castaño.

\- Seguro que si Naruto se marchó fue por una razón importante – salió de nuevo Ino en su defensa antes de que Naruto pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para comenzar a explicarse.

\- ¿Tan importante como para ni siquiera ponernos sobre aviso? –. Fue el turno de Deidara de mostrar su disconformidad.

\- Lo era – respondió Naruto.

\- Ninguna lo es tanto como para dejarnos tirados de esta manera – Sai se unió a la discusión.

\- Ni para romperle el corazón a la persona que decía amar – soltó Itachi recordándole a Naruto cuánto daño le había hecho a su hermano.

El semblante del rubio se ensombreció. Era consciente que había herido profundamente a Sasuke, no necesitaba que se lo recordaran. Ya lo había estado haciendo él durante esos doce largos meses.

\- Sé que...

\- No nos interesan tus excusas baratas – le impidió hablar Sai.

\- Basta ya – intervino Gaara –. Dejad que hable y se explique, para eso nos hemos reunido hoy.

\- No tengo por qué escucharle – le replicó Sai.

\- Lo harás porque yo lo digo – le retó el actual alfa.

\- Tú no eres mi alfa, lo es Sasuke – fue la contundente frase que salió de los labios del miembro más extravagante de la manada.

\- Si es así, ¿qué haces aquí, Sai? Si no me reconoces como tu alfa y no quieres estar en esta manada, ahí tienes la puerta.

El silencio reinó ante las palabras de Gaara y la tensión se podía palpar en el ambiente.

\- Yo no soy como él, no dejo tirados a mis compañeros – le respondió el moreno señalando a Naruto.

\- Bien, pues tus compañeros seguro que quieren saber lo que Naruto tiene que decir, así que silencio – Gaara dio por terminada la discusión –. Adelante, Naruto.

Éste observó a sus antiguos compañeros durante unos segundos. Podía ver el enfado y decepción en la mayoría de ellos. Los únicos que parecían darle el beneficio de la duda eran Ino y Gaara, quizás incluso Neji, porque solía ser alguien bastante racional, pero como no había hablado, no sabía realmente con quién se posicionaba.

\- Sé que estáis cabreados conmigo, que os he hecho daño, que sentís que os abandoné, y entiendo que lo hagáis, en serio, pero... en aquel momento, era lo que debía hacer para proteger a todos los que me importaban.

\- Parece que no nos incluiste en esa categoría – murmuró Deidara.

\- Dei – le avisó Gaara y el rubio solamente desvió la mirada molesto.

\- No, déjalo. Es lo que os he hecho sentir, pero os equivocáis. Una de la razones por la que no os pude decir que me iba a ir de la ciudad era para protegeros.

\- ¿Protegernos de qué? – preguntó con curiosidad Neji.

\- ¿Y cuál es la otra razón? – añadió Ino.

\- De quien asesinó a mi madre y de quien iba tras mi padre – contestó Naruto –. Él era la otra razón para que me tuviera que ir de Twain Harte, para protegerle también.

De nuevo, el silencio se apoderó de la estancia. Algunos habían cavilado que la huida de Naruto tuviera que ver con el ataque a sus padres de alguna manera, pero oírlo de sus propios labios era más impactante de lo esperado y, sobre todo, que el rubio conociera la identidad del asesino de Kushina.

\- ¿Quién va tras vosotros? – preguntó Gaara.

\- ¿Y por qué? – interrogó Kiba dejando a un lado su malestar.

Antes de responder, Naruto se acercó a una silla libre y la arrastró con él hasta donde había estado de pie, para sentarse después.

\- Se trata de un viejo conocido de mi padre y de Kakashi. – Inició la explicación –. Iba al mismo instituto que ellos y, al parecer, ahí comenzó a fijarse en mi padre porque era el único que era amable con él.

\- ¿Le acosaba? – preguntó Neji.

\- Por aquel entonces, no. Mi padre me contó que siempre se portó bien con él durante aquella época. Sin embargo, en algún momento, se obsesionó a tal punto de quererle para él. Ha intentado varias veces transformarlo y, no sé si fue por venganza o desesperación, el año pasado llegó al punto de... matar a mi madre y casi conseguirlo con él.

El recuerdo de Kushina aún era doloroso pese al tiempo que había pasado. Todavía le costaba hablar de ella.

\- ¿Por qué no nos contaste todo esto hace un año? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Minato corría más peligro de lo que parecía? – preguntó alterado Kiba.

\- Quería hacerlo, os lo juro, pero eso habría supuesto poneros en peligro – le contestó Naruto.

\- ¿Cómo? Si hubiésemos ido a por ese tío como una manada unida, podríamos haberle dado su merecido – le replicó el castaño.

\- Te aseguro que no es así. Zabuza es fuerte, tanto o más que Kakashi, y no estaba solo. Tiene una manada grande al parecer, pero hace un año no teníamos toda la información, así que Kakashi consideró que lo mejor era que nos marcháramos del pueblo sin avisar a nadie mientras él se encargaba del tema. Creía que podría con él ya que se había enfrentado a Zabuza en el pasado y había salido victorioso, pero esta vez no fue así – le explicó.

\- Sigo sin entender por qué no nos contaste nada – insistía Kiba.

\- Por un parte, para que Zabuza no se enterara de lo que planeábamos e impedir que pudiera ir tras nosotros; y por otra, para no poneros en su punto de mira. Si os hubiese contado algo, él habría ido a por vosotros para sacaros la información y no quería poneros en peligro – contestó apesadumbrado.

La mayoría de los presentes no sabía qué opinar. Por un lado, podían entender la intención de Naruto, pero por otro, seguían sintiéndose traicionados y decepcionados. Creían que podrían haber sido de ayuda si Naruto hubiese sido sincero.

\- Pero ya todo esto no importa, podemos dejarlo atrás y empezar de nuevo porque si habéis vuelto es porque ya estáis a salvo, ¿no? – comentó Ino intentando aligerar el ambiente.

\- No, Zabuza sigue por ahí. Su manada es superior a lo que Kakashi esperaba y no ha podido hacer nada – se sinceró Naruto.

\- Y, entonces, ¿por qué habéis regresado? Seguís en peligro – dijo Neji.

Naruto vaciló durante una milésima de segundo antes de contestar.

\- En parte, porque no podíamos estar más tiempo escondidos sin hacer nada, tan sólo esperar. No aguantábamos estar lejos de nuestro hogar ni de nuestros seres queridos.

\- Me dan igual tus excusas, nos abandonaste, nos dejaste en la estacada e indefensos. Estábamos perdidos si no hubiese sido por Sasuke. No sabes lo que hemos pasado este año, lo que ha ocurrido, los sacrificios que Sasuke hizo – cortó la conversación Sai.

\- ¿Sacrificios? – preguntó son sorna Ino –. ¿No querer ser alfa o beta de la manada es un sacrificio? ¿O acaso irse con Pain es cuidar de nosotros? Siguiendo tu pensamiento, él también nos ha abandonado, por lo que no entiendo por qué a él sí le das una segunda oportunidad, pero a Naruto no.

\- No hables así de mi hermano – le advirtió Itachi.

\- Es la verdad. Se fue a follarse a Pain por despecho sabiendo todo lo que ha hecho, lo que te hizo, el dolor que le infringió a Konan. Lo siento, pero no se pueden comparar las dos situaciones. Naruto se fue para proteger a su familia, para intentar protegernos independientemente de que consideréis que fue una decisión acertada o no. Sin embargo, no tiene ni punto de comparación con irse voluntariamente con un mierda como es Pain solamente porque era su manera de devolverle el daño que le había hecho Naruto.

\- ¡NO TIENES NI PUTA IDEA DE LO QUE SASUKE HA HECHO POR ESTA MANADA CUANDO ESTE GILIPOLLAS SE LARGÓ! – gritó Sai a pleno pulmón hacia Ino, dejando a todos atónitos ante aquello. Sai jamás gritaría a Ino, no con los sentimientos que le procesaba y, sin embargo, lo había hecho. Todos entendieron que sabía algo que el resto ignoraban.

Ino soltó todo lo que pensaba, lo cual no sentó nada bien a Itachi ni a Sai, pero no fue al único: a Naruto tampoco. Pese a que Ino lo hacía para defenderle, no le había gustado lo que la chica había dicho. Sin embargo, había una cuarta persona a la que le afectaron aquellas palabras y que había pasado desapercibida hasta ahora.

\- Ino – la llamó Naruto para advertirle de la presencia de Sasuke en los alrededores.

No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaba Sasuke en las cercanías, ya que no le habían notado hasta que sus emociones al escuchar las palabras de la chica le habían delatado. La rubia se mordió los labios con cierto remordimiento: quizás se había pasado en la manera de expresar su opinión, pero realmente era lo que creía. Si consideraban que Naruto les había abandonado y estaban enfadados con él, entonces deberían pensar lo mismo de Sasuke.

\- Gaara – le llamó Naruto y éste entendió enseguida lo que pretendía.

\- Ve, ya seguiremos con las explicaciones en otro momento.

\- ¿Qué? No, deja en paz a mi hermano, suficiente daño le has hecho ya – le advirtió Itachi yendo hacia el rubio cuando vio que éste salía corriendo del granero.

\- Déjales – se interpuso Gaara en su camino –. Necesitan hablar.

**. . .**

Naruto corrió hacia la dirección donde Sasuke escapaba. El moreno acababa de ponerse en movimiento al verse descubierto, pero Naruto no le iba a dejar marcharse de nuevo. Tenía que hablar con él. No obstante, Sasuke no parecía interesado ya que seguía avanzando sin aminorar el paso.

Tras unos minutos persiguiéndole, Naruto logró alcanzarle. Había tenido que interponerse y cortarle el camino para detenerle.

\- Sasuke, déjame...

\- Ya he oído tus pobres excusas, así que te las puedes ahorrar – le cortó Sasuke.

¡Joder! Parecía que ese día se habían puesto todos de acuerdo para no dejarle terminar ni una puñetera frase.

\- No son excusas, es la verdad. Por favor, escúchame – le rogó Naruto.

\- No me interesa. Te marchaste para proteger a tu padre. Vale, puedo entenderlo, pero no que te fueras sin decir ni una palabra antes.

\- Lo hice no sólo por él, sino también a la manada y, en especial, a ti.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Cómo, Naruto? ¿Cómo se supone que mentirme, hacerme creer que me querías cuando en verdad no te importaba lo más mínimo y no confiabas en mí me protegía? Dime, Naruto, ¿cómo? – soltó claramente alterado

\- Te equivocas. No... no lo entiendes.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo, Naruto? ¿Eh? Dime, ilumíname con tu amplia sabiduría – se burló.

\- ¡No quería que acabaras como mi madre! – gritó desesperado –. No sabes el terror que tenía a que te pudieran hacer algo o más bien... a lo que yo pudiera hacerte – murmuró cabizbajo como si ese simple pensamiento le atormentara demasiado.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Sasuke con un tono entre incrédulo y curioso, dejando al lado la sorna que había usado anteriormente.

Naruto se movió nervioso y evitaba mirar a la cara al moreno.

\- Hay algo que no me ha dado tiempo a contarles a los demás...

\- Naruto – le avisó que no estaba de humor como para que se anduviera con rodeos.

\- Zabuza es mi alfa biológico – le confesó enfocando su vista en el rostro de Sasuke.

El moreno se quedó sin palabras ante aquel descubrimiento. Estaba estupefacto. Ni en un millón de años, se le habría pasado aquella idea por la cabeza.

\- No tenía ni idea hasta que Kakashi acabó confesándomelo unas semanas después de que mi padre se recuperara del ataque. Cuando me lo contó, estaba tan furioso por que me hubieran guardado aquel secreto tan importante que incluso fui a ver a mi padre para pedirle explicaciones.

\- Si ya sabías lo mucho que dolía que te ocultaran algo así, no entiendo cómo pudiste hacerme lo mismo a mí – comentó Sasuke incrédulo.

\- Porque temía por tu vida. Zabuza vino en mi busca y usó su voz – le confesó.

Naruto se acercó lentamente hasta su ex novio hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él. Al estar tan cerca, su olor le llegó con mayor fuerza, embriagándolo. ¡Cómo le había echado de menos! Estaba tentado a acortar aún más la distancia que les separaba, pero se contuvo. No tenía ningún derecho a hacer tal cosa. Además, la fragancia de Sasuke no fue lo único que llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. Otro olor llegó hasta él, uno que le obligó dar un paso hacia atrás. Parecía que Ino tenía razón respecto a la relación que mantenían Sasuke y Pain.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartarse una desagradable imagen que se había formado en su mente y se centró en el tema que tenían entre manos.

\- Jamás me había sentido tan impotente e indefenso – dijo con un hilo de voz –. No podía controlar mi propio cuerpo cuando él me ordenaba algo, era una sensación horrible. Intenté rechazarle y no hacerle caso, pero parecía que mi cuerpo tenía voluntad propia. Nunca había sentido algo así. No tenía ningún control sobre mí mismo.

Sasuke no había pasado por algo así, aunque sí que se imaginaba lo mal que debió sentirse, sobre todo, por lo que le contaba su hermano cuando él le daba órdenes solamente para fastidiarlo. Naruto debió experimentar esa sensación multiplicado por cien.

\- Era un riesgo quedarme, ese malnacido podía haberme usado para atacaros y eso es algo que jamás me podría perdonar. No... – se le quebró la voz por unos instantes –. Imaginarte sin vida, colgado como un muñeco inerte, con los ojos vacíos, tu cuerpo desgarrado y un charco de sangre bajo tus pies es... una imagen que no quería que se hiciera realidad, y menos por mis propias manos – concluyó Naruto mirándose las palmas como si en ellas estuviera la sangre de Sasuke.

Las defensas de Sasuke estuvieron a punto de resquebrajarse al ver a Naruto tan vulnerable. Podía ver cómo sus ojos se habían enrojecido debido a las lágrimas que habían estado luchando por salir pero que el rubio había retenido a la fuerza.

Sasuke se sentía confuso. Si hubiese estado en la situación de Naruto, seguramente también habría estado aterrado de hacerle daño y más después de la pérdida de su madre, porque acababa de describirle que se lo había imaginado tal y como Zabuza había dejado a Kushina. Sin embargo, otra parte de él seguía pensando que debió hacer las cosas de otra manera, que debió haberle puesto al corriente. No sabía qué decir o qué pensar.

\- No era que no confiara en ti o no te quisiera – continuó Naruto al ver que Sasuke no tenía intención de hablar –, todo lo contrario, pero el miedo a verte muerto me superó. Si me hubiese quedado, Zabuza habría masacrado la manada de Kakashi y la nuestra, y seguramente me habría usado como mano ejecutora solamente por diversión. Y, si os hubiese contado lo que ocurría, os habría puesto en peligro también. No tenía mucho donde elegir.

En aquel instante, Sasuke comprendió el motivo por el que Naruto no había parado de repetirle que le amaba días previos a su marcha. Era una mezcla de miedo a que muriera, y una manera de compensar su marcha sin avisar. Debía admitir que Naruto se encontró en una situación complicada y, en su lugar, quería creer que se habría comportado de otra manera, pero realmente no sabía lo que habría hecho. Sin embargo, eso no hacía desaparecer todo el dolor que le había causado ni la manera en que había destrozado su corazón, tampoco compensaba las noches en vela llorando por su culpa. No, no podía perdonarle tan fácilmente.

\- Pues tu plan fue un fracaso porque ese tal Zabuza fue a por mí igualmente – le espetó con rabia esperando que esa información le pillara por sorpresa y la culpa le carcomiera. Sin embargo, no fue así.

\- Lo sé. Kakashi me contó anoche lo ocurrido tras el funeral de mi madre. Cree que Zabuza fue a por ti porque escuchó al capitán Senju preguntarte si eras mi novio. Lo siento, no consideramos tal posibilidad cuando ideamos el plan.

\- Estúpidos alfas – escupió molesto –. Eso os pasa por no pedir ayuda y querer hacerlo todo por vosotros mismos en vez de confiar en vuestros betas – le echó en cara el moreno.

\- Viendo cómo han acabado las cosas, sí, es posible que lo mejor hubiese sido que os hubiera puesto al corriente en cuanto me enteré de la verdad. Pero, en aquel momento, el miedo a que os pasara algo era enorme y tomamos la decisión que consideramos la mejor teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Solamente intentaba protegerte, quizás no fue la mejor manera, pero... no podía perderte a ti también.

\- Lo hiciste, Naruto. Me perdiste igualmente – dijo Sasuke visiblemente afectado, pese a que trataba de no mostrar la tristeza que sentía al recordar todo el daño causado y que su relación se había ido a la mierda en vano.

El rubio solamente esperaba recibir odio por parte de Sasuke, por eso se sorprendió al notar su aflicción. La culpa acudió a él por haber hecho pasar al moreno por momentos tan duros y difíciles, pero no se arrepentía del todo de su decisión. Aunque había cometido errores y existía la posibilidad de que todo hubiese salido bien si hubiera sido sincero, no era algo seguro.

\- Sí, es posible, pero... prefiero que me odies y estés vivo, a que me ames y estés muerto.

Aquellas palabras y la expresión triste que tenía Naruto terminaron de descolocar a Sasuke, quien sentía que su coraza estaba a punto de romperse. Por eso, sin mediar palabra alguna, se dio media vuelta y se alejó a paso rápido, dejando al rubio atrás.


	39. Latidos

En la profundidad del bosque de Twain Harte, en aquel momento, no solamente se podía escuchar el viento agitando con suavidad las ramas de los árboles o el ajetreo propio de la fauna autóctona, sino que también se podían oír varias voces provenir de un granero aparentemente abandonado; voces que no hablaban en un tono sosegado precisamente.

En cuanto Naruto había salido tras Sasuke, el caos se desató dentro de la “cueva”. Gaara e Itachi discutían porque el mayor quería ir tras el antiguo alfa para que dejara en paz a su hermano, pero el pelirrojo se lo impedía e intentaba hacerle ver que era decisión de Sasuke si quería o no hablar con Naruto.

Por otra parte, Neji, Deidara y Kiba comenzaron una acalorada conversación sobre las explicaciones que había dado Naruto. Intentaban ponerse en su lugar y daban su opinión sobre lo que creían que habrían hecho, si lo mismo que él o no. Ninguno dudaba de que las intenciones del rubio eran buenas y que se vio envuelto en una situación complicada, aunque eso no reparaba todo el mal que había ocasionado con sus decisiones. Aquello era en lo único que coincidían, ya que tenían opiniones distintas acerca de todo lo demás.

Deidara seguía molesto con Naruto. Pese a que se ponía en la piel del rubio e intentaba comprenderle, ese sentimiento de traición y abandono no se iba de su interior. Quizás con el tiempo desapareciera, no lo sabía, pero en ese instante, no podía perdonarle.

Por su parte, Neji podía entender los motivos de Naruto para callarse lo que pasó hacía un año y creía que el rubio realmente pensaba que había hecho lo mejor para proteger a todos los posibles involucrados, incluso veía propio de Naruto querer arreglar todo por su cuenta, ya que casi siempre había sido así. Sin embargo, el moreno no podía pasar por alto que se fuera y dejase a la manada a su suerte; esa acción era lo peor que pudo haber hecho.

Todo aquello no significaba que odiase al rubio, para nada. De hecho, como amigo, le seguía teniendo aprecio, pero no podía verle como su alfa ahora mismo, no podía confiar en él como líder. Así que si tenía intención de reclamar su antiguo puesto, Neji se opondría.

Por último, Kiba se encontraba dividido. Conocía a Naruto desde hacía bastante tiempo y sabía que sus intenciones siempre eran nobles, pero como consideraba la mayoría, Naruto había hecho mucho daño con su marcha. ¿Eso quería decir que no entendía su postura? No, no era eso. Era posible que él hubiera actuado de manera muy parecida si, no sólo sus amigos estuvieran en peligro, sino su familia también.

Tratando de pensar lo más objetiva y lógicamente posible, podía comprenderle, pero la parte emotiva pesaba mucho y más después de ver cuánto había herido a los demás, en especial a Sasuke. Todavía recordaba su rostro lleno de dolor y las lágrimas de tristeza que derramaba cuando le pilló escondido en el bosque para que nadie pudiera verle así. Todos esos pensamientos y emociones que chocaban entre sí le hacían no saber dónde posicionarse respecto a Naruto. Era una mierda de situación.

Mientras los tres chicos exponían sus opiniones, Ino les observaba, aunque sin intervenir. No estaba de humor para discutir después de cómo le había gritado Sai. Él nunca le había levantado la voz y eso le había dolido y también le había hecho enfadar.

Al pensar en el miembro más salvaje de la manada, inconscientemente, le buscó con la mirada. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron un instante antes de que Sai aprovechara el caos reinante para escabullirse fuera. En otra ocasión, la joven habría ido tras él para saber qué le ocurría o a dónde iba, pero esta vez, permaneció en su sitio.

En el exterior, Sai tomó asiento en un tronco caído cercano. Había notado el enfado y la decepción en la mirada de Ino. Era consciente de que le había hecho daño al chillarle, algo que no había hecho nunca, y sabía que debía disculparse por eso, pero no podía en ese momento porque aún sentía esa rabia en su interior, así que decidió salir y tomar el aire para calmarse antes de acercarse a Ino y hablar con ella, si es que ella estaba dispuesta a escucharle, porque por la mirada que había lanzado, creía que la joven estaba demasiado molesta con él como para hacerlo.

No había sido su intención gritarle de aquella manera, pero no había podido evitar su reacción al ver cómo defendía a Naruto y atacaba a Sasuke sin conocer toda la verdad. ¡Era injusto! Si tan sólo supieran...

**Flashback**

_Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que Naruto les había abandonado. En la manada, Gaara había asumido el liderazgo como alfa y Neji era su beta, algo con lo que no estaba de acuerdo. No tenía nada en contra de sus compañeros, ambos eran fuertes, inteligentes y tenían madera para ser alfas, pero... no habían llegado hasta ahí siguiendo las normas. Para él, el verdadero alfa era Sasuke._

_En el momento en que Naruto se marchó, desertó de la manada, por lo que, automáticamente, Sasuke subía en la jerarquía de beta a alfa. Le daba igual que hubiera sido él quien le había pedido a Gaara que ocupara su puesto, incluso a Neji el de beta, aunque fuese temporalmente hasta que se viera con las fuerzas suficientes para tomar las riendas._

_Para Sai, Sasuke era y sería el verdadero alfa. No podía verlo de otra manera ya que él había vivido casi toda su vida como lobo y se regía más por las reglas de la manada y no por los sentimientos o deseos humanos. En ciertas situaciones, podía amoldar alguna norma, como cuando le pidió a Sasuke que le enseñara el miembro cuando le retó para subir en la jerarquía, pero porque él no aspiraba a escalar en la manada; estaba feliz donde estaba y no le importaba quedarse ahí. Sin embargo, en cuanto a quién era el verdadero alfa, no había amoldamiento posible._

_Debido a ese pensamiento, últimamente, Sai solía ir por su cuenta, pareciendo un lobo solitario. Era cierto que solía acudir a las reuniones y, más o menos, hacía caso a lo que Gaara decía, pero en cuanto tenía la oportunidad, se escabullía. Las únicas personas con las que mantenía un poco más de contacto era Sasuke e Itachi, ya que este último pensaba igual que él, que Sasuke era su alfa, y en ese caso, lo decía con mayor razón._

_Como iba siendo habitual en las últimas semanas, tras la reunión de esa tarde, Sai se internó en el bosque. Le gustaba ser uno con la naturaleza y disfrutar de todo lo que proporcionaba. Todo allí le transmitía calma, lo cual le ayudaba a lidiar con todo lo ocurrido._

_Sin embargo, esa tranquilidad fue interrumpida abruptamente cuando una piedra de tamaño mediano pasó rozando muy cerca de su cabeza. Sai la esquivó gracias a sus desarrollados instintos, si hubiera sido otra persona, las probabilidades de que aquella piedra le hubiera dado de lleno eran muy altas._

_– Casi doy en la diana – escuchó que alguien decía con sorna._

_Sai reconoció aquella voz: Pain. Se dio la vuelta para encararle y le vio de pie, apoyado en un árbol, y con una sonrisa arrogante. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí solo y por qué le había atacado?_

_– No es nada personal – habló de nuevo Pain._

_¿El qué no era personal? ¿Que casi le abriera la cabeza con una piedra? Pero antes de que pudiera cavilar una respuesta, Pain se lanzó hacia él a gran velocidad. Apenas pudo esquivar sus garras, las cuales le rozaron con la fuerza suficiente como para herirle levemente en el rostro. Sai se llevó la mano izquierda hacia su mejilla y se limpió la sangre que salía de los arañazos que le había dejado Pain._

_– Así que es cierto lo que dicen de ti. Has pasado la mayor parte de tu vida viviendo como lobo. No me extraña que hayas logrado apartarte a tiempo. Tendré que esforzarme un poco más._

_No entendía nada. ¿Por qué quería matarle? ¿De qué iba todo eso? ¿Acaso se trataba de venganza por lo que pasó cuando se enfrentaron a su manada? ¿Aprovechaba ahora que estaban en una situación complicada para ajustar cuentas?_

_De nuevo, no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos porque Pain le atacó otra vez, en esta ocasión con mayor fuerza y velocidad. Sai intentó esquivarle, pero no pudo hacer demasiado y acabó cayendo con fuerza en el suelo. El impacto fue tal que le dejó sin aliento durante unos segundos._

_Pain aprovechó ese momento para agarrar al chico del cuello y levantarlo como si nada. Sin pensar, Sai llevó sus manos a las del otro dándole golpes y arañándolo con intención de que le soltase, ya que le estaba privando de oxígeno._

_– Qué aburrido – dijo con desgana. – Intentémoslo de nuevo. Esta vez, esfuérzate un poquito más._

_Tras decir aquello, Pain volvió a lanzar a Sai con fuerza y éste cayó al suelo a unos metros de distancia con un golpe seco, haciéndole daño en la espalda._

_Mientras Sai se esforzaba por recuperar el aire perdido y ponerse en pie, Pain le observaba con una sonrisa socarrona. Fue entonces cuando Sai comprendió que ese capullo solamente se estaba divirtiendo haciéndole sufrir. Era como si estuviese jugando con la presa antes de terminar con ella. Aquello cabreó al moreno, quien se desvistió y se transformó en lobo dispuesto a enfrentarse a Pain con todo lo que tenía._

_– Parece que por fin se va a poner interesante – se burló sin inmutarse lo más mínimo cuando Sai le gruñó enseñándole los colmillos._

_Sai corrió hacia él y, cuando estaba a su alcance, saltó sobre Pain con intención de morderle. Sin embargo, Pain le detuvo con un zarpazo, mandando a Sai contra un árbol cercano. El moreno soltó un alarido de dolor cuando se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, provocando que se marease y desorientase._

_– Me estás decepcionando. Venga, levántate, te daré otra oportunidad más de entretenerme – le incitó con burla._

_Sai, aún transformado en lobo, se tambaleó al hacer el esfuerzo por levantarse. La cabeza aún le daba vueltas y veía doble, pero no se iba a dejar amedrentar por aquel cabrón. Toda su vida había sido un lobo y ahora, se estaba dejando llevar por emociones humanas. Debía librarse de ellas y volver a su auténtica naturaleza. Así que usando su sentido del olfato para orientarse, volvió a la carga contra Pain._

_Él, que fácilmente pudo haber llegado a ser beta si no fuera por su escasa sociabilidad humana y prefería quedarse más abajo para aprender de Naruto a comportarse como tal, ahora se centraba en olvidar todo lo que aprendió de humanidad. Convirtiéndose nuevamente en lobo y obligándose a calmarse, se centró en que aquello ya no sería una de las tantas batallas con sus compañeros donde no les daba importancia, esa iba en serio y él iba a demostrarle todo el potencial que ocultaba incluso a su propia manada. Sai se abalanzó a tal velocidad que consiguió llegar hasta él y le clavó los dientes en el brazo derecho. Aquello no le gustó a Pain, lo podía notar por cómo su humor cambió radicalmente. El alfa estaba cabreado._

_– Me acabas de destrozar una chaqueta muy cara – le dijo enojado._

_Al principio, Sai se sorprendió al ver que el otro se enfadaba más por estropearle la ropa que por hacerle sangrar. ¡Los humanos eran raros! Sin embargo, después sonrió internamente. Si eso le jodía a Pain, entonces le iba a seguir dando donde más le dolía, así que afianzó con mayor fuerza su agarre e hincó aún más sus dientes, destrozando todavía más la prenda._

_Al ver aquello, Pain perdió toda compostura y comenzó a estrellar a Sai, todavía enganchado a su brazo, contra el árbol más cercano._

_– Salvaje descerebrado, ¿cómo... te atreves a... estropear mi valiosa... chaqueta? – le decía al ritmo que estampaba su rostro contra el tronco._

_Pese a que sacaba toda la fuerza y voluntad que podía, Sai notaba, a cada golpe, que su resistencia se iba agotando. Si no le mataba antes y pese a ser casi como un perro de presa que no quería soltar ni aunque le matasen, sabía que acabaría soltando su brazo por cómo la ropa humana se desgarraba entre sus dientes y seguramente volvería a su forma humana sin que pudiera evitarlo. Debía hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._

_– ¡Suéltale! – se escuchó un grito._

_Antes de que siquiera pudiera hacer el esfuerzo de centrarse para reconocer la voz, vio una sombra abalanzarse sobre Pain, provocando que éste dejara de golpearle y que Sai se soltara, cayendo de espaldas al suelo._

_– Sasu, Sasu..._

_¿Sasuke? ¿Qué hacía allí? Creía que habría vuelto a casa con su hermano._

_– No deberías entrometerte en los asuntos de los demás – escuchó a Pain reñir a Sasuke como si éste fuera un niño pequeño._

_– ¿Es que Sai no es de mi manada? – sonrió Sasuke –. Debes de ser el alfa más estúpido de todos si crees que la manada no vendrá a ayudar a uno de los suyos – le respondió desafiante._

_– Sasuke, deberías aprender cuál es tu lugar. No quiero desfigurar ese rostro tan hermoso que tienes, pero si me provocas, no tendré más remedio que hacerlo._

_– Inténtalo si puedes. Quizá no esté al nivel de un alfa, pero Sai fácilmente estaría al nivel de un beta, y somos dos betas contra ti – le desafió, ganándose una sonrisa cargada de diversión y lujuria por parte de Pain._

_Mientras Sasuke y Pain intercambiaban palabras, Sai sacó las fuerzas que le quedaban para enfocar su vista y planear su próximo ataque, pese a haber vuelto a su forma humana. Sasuke acababa de bajar de la pequeña colina y se había puesto frente a él para protegerle sin dejar de mirar a Pain. ¡Con su alfa allí, Sai se sentía más cómodo! Intuía que la situación se iba a poner fea y no quería que Sasuke se viera envuelto en lo que fuera que se trajese Pain entre manos. Además, pese a no ser alguien que se dejase llevar por su orgullo habitualmente, en esa ocasión, sentía que debía ser él quien siguiera peleando contra Pain; era algo entre ellos dos._

_– No sabes lo mucho que me pones cuando sacas tu lado rebelde –. Se relamió los labios._

_Sai sintió asco y eso que no iba dirigido hacia él. Intentó dejar a un lado ese sentimiento y trató de centrarse. Debía aprovechar que Pain parecía distraído, y atacarle antes de que se diera cuenta de sus intenciones. Con cuidado, consiguió sacar sus garras y sus colmillos._

_– Pues tú no conseguirías ponérmela dura ni aunque me tomara viagra – le contestó Sasuke._

_Pain se echó ligeramente hacia atrás por las carcajadas que salieron de su boca. ¡Ahora! Ése era el momento que Sai estuvo esperando y, sin más dilación, fue hacia él con toda la velocidad y fuerza que había logrado reunir. Al ver aquella rápida acción por parte de Sai, Sasuke se lanzó también. Una manada siempre era más fuerte cuando todos sus miembros atacaban y cazaban juntos. Él no era fuerte, Naruto siempre se lo dejó claro, era un lobo de un tamaño más pequeño pero por eso mismo, practicó día y noche con Naruto cómo atacar a presas grandes. Sasuke fue directo a las piernas de Pain. Una vez desequilibrado, con su agilidad mayor al resto de lobos, podría fácilmente acceder al cuello y morder en un lugar crucial._

_Cuando Sasuke llegó a la pierna de Pain derribándole gracias a la distracción de su compañero y estaba listo para alcanzar su cuello, notó cómo era empujado por algo o alguien. Pain acababa de lanzar a Sai contra él y ambos resbalaban por el suelo._

_– ¿Sai? – preguntó Sasuke colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Sai para girarle hacia él y poder observarle. En cuanto pudo incorporarse observó cómo entre alaridos de dolor, se agarraba el brazo con fuerza. Pain acababa de rompérselo._

_– No me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando con Sasuke – le dijo con un tono amenazante, para acto seguido, acercarse a él para darle una patada en el estómago. La mano de Sasuke se puso en medio bloqueando la patada, aunque el grito no se hizo esperar al sentir los huesos de su mano romperse. En cuanto Sasuke apartó la mano debido al dolor, Pain agarró el cuello de Sai elevando su cuerpo unos metros del suelo y lo lanzó en otra dirección para alejarle de Sasuke. La mala suerte hizo que Sai cayese colina abajo._

_– ¡SAI! – gritó Sasuke, levantándose todo lo rápido que pudo para ir en su dirección para ayudarle._

_– ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Se interpuso en su camino –. Aún no hemos terminado de hablar._

_– ¡Apártate! – vociferó empujando a Pain a un lado para ir hacia Sai, pero de nuevo, el otro chico se lo impidió._

_El alfa arrinconó a Sasuke contra un árbol, agarrando su mano rota con tanta fuerza, que Sasuke tuvo que aguantar los gritos como mejor pudo mientras con el otro le sujetaba de la muñeca izquierda para inmovilizarlo._

_– Olvídate de él, se recuperará y si no... bueno, uno menos. No pasa nada – dijo riéndose._

_Sasuke sacó sus garras a la vez que, pese al dolor de la mano rota, removía su brazo derecho e intentó atacar a Pain, pero la jugada no le salió bien, porque con gran facilidad, éste le sujetó el brazo y lo elevó junto al otro, justo por encima de su cabeza. Pain sonrió al tenerle en esa posición, maniatado._

_No obstante, el moreno no era de los que se rendían fácilmente, por lo que le dio un fuerte pisotón, logrando que Pain se desestabilizara brevemente, pero fue lo suficiente como para darle un cabezazo, logrando que le soltase._

_– Serás... – bramó Pain molesto al notar que le sangraba la nariz. Se la había roto._

_Sasuke se puso en posición de ataque y se lanzó contra Pain ahora que estaba aturdido. Sin embargo, el alfa le superaba en fuerza y en experiencia, y rápidamente, le bloqueó. Con una agilidad asombrosa, Pain le dio con el pie en la parte trasera de la rodilla, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de rodillas al suelo. A continuación, cogió de ambos brazos a Sasuke y, colocando un pie sobre la espalda de éste, tiró de ellos. Sasuke no pudo silenciar el grito que salió de sus labios cuando Pain le dislocó los hombros._

_El alfa le soltó y Sasuke cayó sin fuerza bocabajo sobre la tierra y las hojas del suelo. Pese a que el moreno no se podía mover, Pain no se fió y se colocó sobre el cuerpo de éste, posicionando sus piernas sobre las de Sasuke y sujetándole los brazos._

_El moreno se sentía impotente. Así que ésa era la diferencia entre un alfa y los demás lobos. Había sido un idiota al pensar que se podría enfrentar a Pain y ayudar a Sai. Se había confiado en sí mismo por haber sido beta de su manada, pero ahora veía la realidad: no estaba a su altura._

_– Mira lo que me obligas a hacer – murmuró Pain malhumorado._

_– ¿Por qué haces esto? – sacó como pudo su voz para hacerle la pregunta._

_– Ya te había dicho que no quería hacerte daño, pero no me has dado otra alternativa._

_– ¿Y qué pasa con Sai? ¿Por qué le has atacado? – quiso saber._

_– Para mandarte un mensaje. – Sasuke se quedó estupefacto y Pain lo notó –. ¿Acaso te has olvidado de la nota que te di la última vez que nos vimos?_

_Sasuke recordaba perfectamente aquel pequeño papel que le había pasado hacía casi dos meses, justo cuando Naruto acababa de irse. En el momento no la abrió, pero al final, en casa, la curiosidad pudo con él y acabó leyendo su contenido._

“ _Únete a mi manada o si no, tu hermano pagará las consecuencias”. Era lo que estaba escrito. Por supuesto, no hizo caso a las amenazas del otro porque creía que podía proteger a Itachi. Además, al ver que no había intentado hacerle nada a su hermano, no le dio más importancia y se olvidó del asunto._

_– Dijiste que irías tras mi hermano, entonces, ¿por qué Sai? – expresó su duda._

_– Ya te lo he dicho, para mandarte un mensaje. Me hiciste perder la paciencia tras tanto tiempo ignorando mi oferta, así que necesitaba mandarte un recordatorio de lo que estaba en juego. ¿Has visto la facilidad con la que he llegado hasta Sai? Y eso que se supone que es el más intuitivo y salvaje de vuestra manada. Si he podido con él, imagínate lo sencillo que sería ir tras tu hermano. No lleva mucho tiempo siendo hombre-lobo y encima, es el omega – comentó con un tono de burla en su voz._

_Sasuke se mordió el labio con frustración y rabia porque sabía que Pain tenía razón. Si había derrotado a ambos, Itachi no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra él. Sería incapaz de protegerlo._

_– Aunque no esperaba que aparecieras. Tenía intención de dejarte mi regalo frente a tu puerta y que te diera mi mensaje, pero bueno, es tiempo que nos hemos ahorrado – siguió hablando el alfa._

_No creía que Pain esperase que le diera explicaciones sobre por qué andaba por los alrededores, pero tampoco se las iba a dar. No le iba a contar que había estado pendiente de Sai desde que se marchó Naruto porque notaba que se estaba alejando de la manada. Le preocupaba su compañero._

_– Así que, Sasu, ¿vas a seguir ignorándome y voy a tener que ir a por cada uno de tus amigos, dejando el postre – se refirió a Itachi – para lo último o vas a aceptar venirte a mi manada? Te aseguro que nos lo pasaríamos muy bien – le susurró con un tono lascivo._

_Un escalofrío, y no precisamente de placer, recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke. Le daba asco ese desgraciado y, cada vez, le odiaba más. No quería ceder ante su chantaje, pero viendo que no era capaz de hacerle frente, no veía que tuviera otra alternativa. Si quería proteger a su hermano y al resto de la manada, tendría que aceptar la oferta de Pain._

_Tenía una única opción: contarlo a su manada pero eso supondría que todo ellos, con menor experiencia de combate, deberían enfrentarse a toda la manada de Pain. ¡Era una derrota segura! La manada de Pain les superaba en fuerzas sin Naruto. Sasuke chasqueó los labios en señal de frustración. ¿Qué debía hacer para proteger a la manada? ¿Su única opción para que todos permanecieran vivos era irse con Pain?_

_– Si voy contigo, ¿prometes dejarles en paz? No les tocarás ni un pelo a ninguno de mi manada._

_– Claro – sonrió Pain. - ¿Algo más?_

_– Tampoco tocarás a Konan._

_– Eso… tendrá un precio más alto que ya hablaremos – sonrió Pain con lujuria, paseando su lengua entre sus labios._

_– De acuerdo – accedió derrotado dejando de hacer fuerza. Todo su cuerpo se relajó, dejando de forcejear por soltarse._

_– Buen chico, así me gusta – dijo Pain con una amplia sonrisa al ver que por fin iba a tener lo que tanto había anhelado –. Te espero mañana después de la universidad en mi mansión._

_Tras decir aquello, se quitó de encima de Sasuke y se marchó dejándolo allí tirado. Cuando el moreno se cercioró de que Pain ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos, se permitió salir la rabia e impotencia que sentía en forma de lágrimas._

_– Sa...suke – escuchó la voz agotada de Sai tras él._

_Si hubiese podido, Sasuke se habría limpiado todo rastro de aquellas gotas saladas de sus ojos, pero sus brazos aún se estaban curando y no podía moverlos._

_– Déjame que... te ayude._

_Como pudo, Sai se agachó al lado de Sasuke y, con el brazo sano, trató de levantarlo. Mientras lo hacía, el antiguo beta se dio cuenta de lo destrozadas que tenía las uñas; estaban rotas y llenas de tierra y sangre. Se notaba que había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para subir el terraplén por el que cayó, para acudir en su ayuda._

_Sasuke se sintió peor aún. Era un inútil. Se suponía que iba a ayudar a Sai y, al final, era él quien le socorría. No le extrañaba que Naruto no hubiera confiado en él, no servía para nada._

_– No tardaremos en sanar, así que en cuanto nos recuperemos, iremos tras ese cabrón y le haremos pagar por todo esto – le dijo Sai mientras le ayudaba a sentarse contra una roca grande._

_– No, no hace falta. Ya está todo arreglado – le comentó sin entrar en detalles porque no quería que supiera el trato que había hecho con Pain ni quería entrar en una guerra de manadas que no podían ganar sin tener un alfa experimentado._

_– No lo hagas._

_Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, pero sobre todo, al ver el rostro preocupado con el que Sai le miraba. Su compañero no era alguien expresivo precisamente._

_– ¿Lo has escuchado? Claro que lo has hecho, si no, no me dirías que no lo hiciera – preguntó y se contestó Sasuke._

_– No tienes por qué hacerlo. Cuando nos curemos, si le atacamos a la vez, no tendrá posibilidades contra nosotros. La manada está para protegerse, tú lo dijiste._

_– No – se negó Sasuke._

_– Sasuke, es toda la manada – continuó sin hacer caso a Sasuke._

_– ¡No! Nadie puede saber sobre esto. La manada de Pain nos supera en fuerza y experiencia. Si Naruto estuviera aquí quizá lo tendría en cuenta pero…_

_– ¿Por qué? Entre todos..._

_– Si no hubiese cedido mi puesto a Gaara, se supone que yo debería ser el alfa, el más fuerte de nuestra manada y ya has visto que no he podido con Pain. ¿Crees que el resultado sería diferente en una segunda pelea? Porque yo no. No quiero que nadie más salga herido por mi culpa, así que sobre lo que ha pasado hoy, ni una palabra a los demás._

_– Pero no puedes irte con él – se quejó Sai._

_– Lo haré si es la única manera de que estéis a salvo._

_Sai quiso volver a quejarse, pero supo que no iba a hacer cambiarle de idea. Sasuke ya había tomado su decisión y no había vuelta atrás. Sasuke creía que no era fuerte, pero Sai pensaba todo lo contrario, ya que se necesitaba una gran fortaleza para sacrificarse por los demás._

**Fin del flashback**

No, no tenían ni idea de lo que Sasuke hacía por ellos. Él era un auténtico alfa. No se había ido de la ciudad como Naruto, sino que se había quedado allí, sacrificándose para protegerlos.

**. . .**

Los pájaros habían dejado de piar, el ruido de los vehículos disminuía y la gente se resguardaba en sus casas. La noche caía sobre Twain Harte.

Entre las luces de las farolas, con un apesadumbrado caminar, los dedos de Sasuke mantenían fuertemente agarrada la bolsa de papel marrón con la hamburguesa en su interior. Ésa sería su cena, como tantas otras veces. Desde que estaba en la manada de Pain, intentaba mantenerse lo más alejado posible de su hermano y eso incluía no cenar en casa demasiadas veces.

La realidad era muy diferente: a Pain no le gustaba que fuera demasiado por su casa. Prefería tener a toda la manada controlada en la mansión y por esa razón, Sasuke optó por decir la primera mentira de muchas en ese año: vivía en una residencia de estudiantes. Evidentemente, Itachi sabía la verdad, pero no le delató frente a sus padres.

Por suerte, los fines de semana, para no levantar sospechas, siempre volvía a casa para estar en familia. Pain no podía poner objeciones a esa condición o habría levantado sospechas en los padres de su nuevo beta. No le quedaba más remedio que dejarle ir. Para Sasuke, era una salida momentánea. Dos días donde solía recluirse en su cuarto y por lo menos, no debía soportar la presión de la manada de Pain.

Sus piernas se detuvieron frente al jardín delantero de su casa. Elevó la vista al cielo y miró la luna creciente. En unos días sería luna llena y los problemas iniciarían de nuevo. Suspiró con agotamiento. Desde que Naruto se marchó, todo había ido de mal en peor. Sentía que, lentamente, perdía el control de su vida.

¡Todo era tan fácil un año antes! Echaba de menos a Naruto y ahora que había regresado, todo estaba roto. Nada era igual ni volvería a serlo. Naruto tomó su decisión y él… no tuvo más remedio que continuar como mejor supo y pudo.

Cerró los párpados rememorando aquel tiempo: la mirada dulce de Naruto, su sonrisa inocente, sus labios pasionales, sus fuertes brazos protectores… ¡Todo destruido! Primero, el dolor que Naruto le causó y ahora… Pain y su manada.

¡Pain! Ese aroma repulsivo del alfa llegó a sus fosas nasales. Todo su cuerpo olía a él y lo odiaba. Todas y cada una de las veces que entraba en la cama de su nuevo alfa se repetía la misma frase: un sacrificio necesario. Así es como Sasuke lo veía, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que siguiera sintiendo aversión por sus actos.

Desvió sus ojos hacia la bolsa de la comida. Su mano temblaba y su estómago se estrujaba creando un malestar general. Sentía que vomitaría de seguir pensando en todo lo que le provocaba ese olor.

Volvió a caminar, esta vez desviándose hacia la puerta de entrada de su casa. La ventana de la derecha tenía luz: la cocina. Toda la familia debía estar allí cenando. Todos menos él. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de estar allí con ellos! De hablar con Itachi, de darle un abrazo, decirle que todo estaba bien, pero… simplemente, no podía hacerlo. Acercarse a Itachi habría dejado impregnado su aroma y Pain se daría cuenta enseguida de que algo ocurría. Debía conservar la distancia para mantenerle a salvo.

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de la chaqueta y entró. La dulce voz de su madre fue lo primero que escuchó. Tan tranquilizadora como siempre, hablaba con su hermano sobre la universidad. Sasuke cerró la puerta tras él y entonces, su madre cambió el foco de atención de inmediato. La mesa se silenció al instante.

– ¿Sasuke? ¿Eres tú? Estamos en la cocina, ven a cenar. Te he guardado un plato de…

– Ya he cenado – mintió Sasuke. ¡Otra mentira! Una tras otra. Ya salían solas. Sólo quería encerrarse en su cuarto y comerse la hamburguesa en su soledad.

El olor del entrecot llegó a sus fosas nasales. Seguramente su madre había pensado en preparar carne sabiendo que sus dos hijos irían a cenar al ser fin de semana. ¡Lo hacía por él! Y le partía el corazón tener que negarse una y otra vez a pasar tiempo con ellos. ¡Claro que quería sentarse a esa mesa y comer el entrecot de su madre!

– Tengo mucho que estudiar – volvió a mentir –. Si me disculpáis, estaré en mi cuarto.

– Vale, cielo.

Desde la puerta, Sasuke observó el rostro de su madre. Sonreía y trataba de calmarle, pero él podía oler la preocupación que escondía. Una madre siempre se preocuparía por esa clase de actitudes en sus hijos y, por eso mismo, Sasuke desvió la mirada. Su hermano Itachi ni siquiera hizo el amago de girarse a mirarle.

– Me daré una ducha antes – intentó calmarla de esa forma, haciéndole ver que él estaba bien y se preocupaba de su propio cuidado.

Sasuke se dirigió a la escalera y empezó a subir los peldaños. Cada paso era un tormento, pero tenía tanta necesidad de llegar al aseo que prefirió apartar de su mente cualquier otra duda o pensamiento.

Se encerró en el baño, lanzó la bolsa marrón con la hamburguesa sobre uno de los muebles y abrió el grifo de la ducha a espera de que saliera caliente. Acercándose al espejo, se miró unos segundos en silencio. Ni siquiera se reconocía él mismo. Desde que estaba en la manada de Pain, soñaba una y otra vez con lo mismo: cómo decirle a Naruto, cuando volviera, lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hoy, ese sueño se había hecho realidad a medias. Su alfa había regresado, pero, aunque fue a escuchar los motivos para su precipitada huida, no fue capaz de contarle lo que ocurría. Aun así, estaba convencido de que Naruto había olido ese repugnante aroma de Pain impregnada en él. No hacían falta las palabras para saber qué ocurría.

Una arcada llegó desde lo más profundo de su estómago en ese momento. Agachó la cabeza hacia el lavamanos y agarró sus manos a los bordes dispuesto a tirar lo poco que pudiera tener en su estómago. No había comido apenas en todo el día y quizá fue gracias a eso, que la arcada se quedó en eso solamente sin llegar a vomitar. Desvió los ojos hacia la bolsa marrón que contenía la hamburguesa y la tomó entre sus manos antes de lanzarla en la papelera del baño. ¡ _No tenía el estómago para comer nada pese a sentirlo vacío_!

Se quitó toda la ropa y entró en la ducha. Dejó que el agua resbalase por su cuerpo primero y cerró los ojos en un intento por olvidarse de la realidad un instante. ¡ _No funcionó_! En cuanto sus párpados se cerraron, el recuerdo de las manos de Pain acariciando su cuerpo le provocó un sentimiento de asco sin precedentes. Involuntariamente, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, agarró sus brazos con fuerza y se encogió todo lo posible hasta quedar arrodillado sobre el plato de ducha. La arcada se intensificó entonces, vomitando lo que antes había conseguido evitar.

El agua arrastró la evidencia de su malestar, sin embargo, la repugnancia que sentía no le abandonaba. Tomó la esponja sintética y la impregnó con el gel. Su tacto era áspero para exfoliar la piel muerta. Si Sasuke siempre la usaba con delicadeza, hoy apretó sobre su piel creando arañazos y dejando que algo de sangre saliera con tal de intentar quitarse ese aroma de encima. Lo detestaba. Sólo quería sentirse limpio, pero por más que se frotaba la piel, lo único que conseguía era hacerse daño.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mezclándose con el agua que caía de la ducha, lágrimas que mezclaban su sentimiento de culpabilidad y repugnancia con el dolor al intentar solventar el problema.

– Maldita sea – se quejó al darse cuenta de que ni el gel ni lo mucho que rascase sobre su piel surtían efecto para deshacerse del olor de Pain sobre él.

El sonido de unos nudillos sobre la puerta le sobresaltó. Él, que tenía un instinto fuera de lo normal como lobo, que era el mejor rastreador del condado, el que podía detectar los aromas a más kilómetros que cualquier otro… no se había percatado de que alguien estaba tras la puerta cerrada del aseo. ¡Era su hermano! Pero tan centrado estaba en intentar quitarse el aroma de Pain, que no se había percatado de la presencia de Itachi.

– Sasuke, por favor, habla conmigo.

Sasuke no respondió aunque dejó de rascarse con la esponja. El agua que antes caía limpia, ahora estaba teñida en sangre por los múltiples arañazos que se había provocado. Sasuke miró hacia la puerta cerrada. No estaba el pestillo puesto, nunca lo hacía por si acaso sufría algún accidente y debían acceder al interior, pero su hermano no entró. Su familia siempre respetaba la privacidad. Desde donde estaba, sintió que Itachi se sentaba en el suelo contra la puerta.

– Vale, no hace falta que tú hables, pero escúchame al menos. – Itachi suspiró con resignación al darse cuenta de que su hermanito no iba a cambiar de idea ni a hablar con él –. Estoy preocupado por ti. Sé que Naruto te hizo mucho daño con su partida, pero también sé que pese al dolor, aún le amas. No sé qué narices te impulsa a actuar así, pero… puedo sentir que sientes algo por ese desgraciado que tanto daño te hizo, no entiendo cómo puedes seguir queriéndole, aunque si estoy en lo cierto, por favor, vuelve a la manada. Podemos arreglar todo.

Las palabras de Itachi dolían como mil puñaladas porque Sasuke sabía que todas ellas estaban cargadas de verdad. ¡Claro que aún amaba a ese idiota! Pero no sabía cómo solucionar las cosas. En un año había ocurrido demasiado. Miró el plato de ducha. El agua empezaba a salir limpia de nuevo lo cual le indicaba que sus heridas estaban sanando, pero el aroma de Pain continuaba allí recordándole su sacrificio una y otra vez. Cerró los párpados con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior. ¡No podía volver con Naruto! No ahora, no tal y como estaba. Si Naruto conseguía volver a ser el alfa en algún momento, tenía buenos betas donde elegir, no le necesitaba a él.

– He estado entrenando duro, creo que ahora puedo enfrentarme a Pain, juntos podríamos… ¿Sasuke? – preguntó al darse cuenta de que percibía el olor de su hermanito alejándose. Suspiró con profundidad.

Itachi se levantó repentinamente y abrió la puerta preocupado por si le había ocurrido algo. El vaho le saludó al entrar. El espejo estaba empañado, el grifo del agua caliente encendido, pero sin rastro de Sasuke. ¡Se había escapado por la ventana para no seguir escuchando su discurso de hermano preocupado! Así que Itachi cerró el grifo y miró por la ventana la luna creciente.

– Mierda, Sasuke. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que cargar con todo tú solo? ¿Por qué no me puedes contar en qué estás metido?

En casos de emergencia como estos, generalmente se acudía a la manada. Un alfa siempre debía saber qué ocurría, pero no podían contarle algo así a Gaara, Itachi no lo consideraba su alfa legítimo, sino a Sasuke y ahora que Naruto había vuelto… ¿Debía pedirle ayuda a ese imbécil que tanto daño le hizo a su hermanito? ¡ _Imposible_! Ni siquiera era ya un alfa.

Algo debía hacer, porque sólo Sai y él eran incapaces de encontrar una solución a todo el problema y Sasuke no estaba poniendo demasiado de su parte por hablar con ellos. Itachi había notado que su hermano apenas comía y podía oír y oler cuando vomitaba, aunque no le hubiese contado que lo sabía. La única persona con la que habló del tema fue Sai.

– Joder, Sasuke, no me hagas recurrir a Gaara y mucho menos a Naruto – se quejó al darse cuenta de que si seguía su hermano sin cooperar, no le quedaría más remedio que acabar pidiendo ayuda en la manada.

**. . .**

Corrió transformado en lobo sin ningún lugar en su mente al que ir. Sólo quería largarse de casa y dejar de escuchar a Itachi. En realidad, a Sasuke le sorprendía que la manada no hubiera hecho nada todavía y que su secreto siguiera en el anonimato. Sai mantenía el secreto. Si al principio le sorprendió que lo hiciera, ahora entendía que como Sai le consideraba todavía el alfa de la manada, no quisiera ir contra sus órdenes. Por otro lado, Itachi debía intuir algo. Esquivar a ambos era complicado en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

¡Sai era un problema de los grandes! Porque siempre fue más lobo que humano y llevaba las jerarquías perfectamente estructuradas. Incluso cuando él dijo y repitió mil veces que jamás tomaría el puesto de alfa cuando Naruto se marchó, Sai lo consideró como tal, incapaz de comprender una negativa motivada por un sentimiento humano y no de lobo. En parte, ese planteamiento le vino bien a Sasuke, impidió que dijera su secreto al resto de la manada, pero ahora que Naruto regresaba, ¿qué ocurriría si volvía a ganarse el título de alfa? ¿Sai le reconocería? ¿Le contaría toda la verdad sobre él y lo ocurrido ese año? Pensar en ello le agobiaba.

Se detuvo en seco al borde de los últimos árboles. Al otro lado de la carretera, las casas tenían las luces encendidas. Instintivamente y sin darse cuenta, había llegado al peor de los sitios: la casa de los Namikaze.

Oler la fragancia de Naruto hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensase. Sasuke salió de su forma de lobo. Estaba desnudo, así había salido de la ducha y además, incluso si hubiera tenido tiempo de vestirse, al transformarse, habría roto toda la ropa. Apoyó la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol y se sentó entre la maleza del terreno. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de amarle? Su aroma era tan placentero y… ¡sus latidos! Los había echado en falta todos y cada uno de los días.

¡Bum bum! ¡Bum, bum!

La sangre circulaba con suavidad entre sus venas. Naruto siempre fue un alfa calmado pese a sus toques hiperactivos. Le encantaba hacer cosas y nunca quedarse quieto, pero sus latidos siempre permanecían serenos e inmutables. Eran relajantes. Para ser honesto, era el único sonido en el mundo que le relajaba a él.

Las lágrimas resbalaron una vez más de sus ojos en un silencioso llanto. Jamás volvería a estar con Naruto por más que le amase. ¿Cómo podría Naruto perdonarle todas las decisiones que tomó ese año? ¿Cómo podrían arreglar que Naruto se marchase sin ni una explicación? ¡Todo era un desastre! Su amor parecía condenado al fracaso, fruto de las mentiras.

Inmerso en los latidos de Naruto, un aroma conocido pero a la vez diferente apareció en el ambiente. Olía a Minato, ¡más o menos!, pero no era su aroma característico que recordaba, había algo más. Ese aroma dulzón y atrayente que tenía Minato… se mezclaba con otro más amargo. Para el olfato de un lobo, cien mil veces más potente que el de un humano, era incapaz de pasar desapercibido esa diferencia. No sólo su aroma, sus oídos captaban la forma de respirar agotada. Sasuke abrió los ojos y sacó la cabeza tras el tronco del árbol para mirar hacia la casa.

Frunció el ceño al ver a ambos rubios tras la ventana. ¡Algo ocurría! Naruto le pasaba un abrigo a su padre y, después, se puso una chaqueta. Parecía que iban a salir. ¿A dónde irían? ¿A cenar fuera? No le daba esa impresión, por lo que la curiosidad pudo con él y afiló su oído para poder oír lo que ocurría en el interior de la vivienda.

– Es mejor que lo dejemos para mañana. Ahora hace más frío y... – escuchó que le decía Naruto a su padre.

– No me importa, quiero... necesito ir cuanto antes. He esperado mucho tiempo para esto – le contestó Minato.

Naruto quiso decirle que lo sabía y que él también había esperado demasiado tiempo, pero al ver la determinación en su mirada, no pudo hacerlo.

– Siento que se me haya hecho tan tarde – se disculpó el menor.

– No pasa nada, lo entiendo. La situación con la manada no debe ser nada fácil, así que es normal que hayáis necesitado hablar largo y tendido. – Le sonrió para indicarle que no estaba molesto por eso –. ¿Nos vamos entonces?

Sasuke observó cómo la puerta de la entrada se abrió y ambos rubios salieron de la vivienda. Tras cerrar con llave, ambos se dirigieron al vehículo aparcado frente a la casa y se subieron en él.

La curiosidad del moreno aumentó. La conversación que había escuchado no le había aclarado ninguna duda, más bien todo lo contrario. Además, que tuvieran que conducir le indicaba que al lugar al que iban estaba lejos. No supo qué le impulsó a hacerlo, pero en cuanto escuchó el rugido del motor, volvió a transformarse en lobo y, dejando cierta distancia entre ellos, siguió al vehículo.

Al cabo de quince minutos, Sasuke vio cómo Naruto aparcaba frente a las rejas que resguardaban el interior del cementerio de Twain Harte. Debía haberse imaginado que era ahí hacia donde se dirigían. No habían podido acudir al funeral de Kushina, por lo que era natural que quisieran visitarla nada más volver a la ciudad.

Ahora entendía que Naruto se hubiera disculpado ante su padre por haber llegado tarde. Seguramente, como la noche anterior estaban cansados del viaje, habrían acordado ir a presentar su respeto ante la tumba de la pelirroja hoy en algún momento del día. Sin embargo, parecía que a Naruto se le había complicado la tarde y no le extrañaba nada.

Su atención se desvió cuando Naruto salió del coche y fue hasta la puerta del copiloto y ayudó a su padre a salir. A continuación, cruzaron la gran verja y se perdieron en la oscuridad del cementerio. Manteniendo la distancia, Sasuke fue tras ellos.

Ambos rubios fueron directos hacia la zona donde estaba enterrada Kushina. En ningún momento, dudaron del camino; era como si lo hubieran recorrido muchas otras veces, pero Sasuke imaginó que seguramente Kakashi o Gaara les habría dado las indicaciones adecuadas para llegar al sitio correcto.

A unos pocos metros de la tumba, Naruto y Minato se detuvieron. El menor agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Sasuke notó cómo su padre le cogía de la mano y, tras dar un largo suspiro, Naruto alzó la mirada hacia él y ambos se observaron como dándose ánimo para dar los últimos pasos.

Tras esa breve pero necesaria pausa, emprendieron el camino y recorrieron la distancia que les separaba de su destino. La devastación en los rostros de Naruto y Minato al estar frente a la tumba de Kushina dejó sin aliento al moreno, aunque lo que le resquebrajó el corazón fue ver a Minato caer de rodillas sin fuerzas y llorar amargamente, mientras Naruto dejaba salir silenciosas lágrimas con ambos puños apoyados sobre la lápida de su madre.

La respiración de Sasuke se alteró al ver esa escena tan desoladora. Le afectó tanto que se vio incapaz de seguir invadiendo un momento tan personal, por lo que se escondió entre dos lápidas y les dio toda la privacidad posible. Menos mal que no hacía viento esa noche que pudiera llevar su olor hasta Naruto, porque no sabría cómo explicarle su presencia allí, pero sobre todo, porque no quería interrumpir ese momento tan necesario como doloroso para ambos. Aun así, tomó precauciones y se revolcó entre la hierba y unas flores cercanas para camuflar un poco su olor.

Durante los largos minutos en los que ambos rubios permanecieron en silencio dejando salir todo el dolor y la tristeza que les embargaba, frente a la tumba de la que había sido y sería la mujer más importante en la vida de ambos, Sasuke esperó refugiado en su escondite y protegido por la oscuridad. Solamente se permitió asomar su hocico cuando escuchó la voz entrecortada de Naruto.

– Hola, mamá.

Sasuke vio que ambos se hallaban sentados de rodillas frente a la tumba y Minato tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombre derecho de su hijo. Al igual que Naruto, las lágrimas aún caían por su rostro, pero a diferencia de su hijo, Minato parecía incapaz de sacar sonido alguno de su garganta.

– Perdona por... no haber venido a verte antes – se disculpó el menor con pesar –. Ha sido un año... complicado. Si nos vieras, lo más probable es que nos regañaras por estar aquí llorando a moco tendido en vez de tratar de ver el lado positivo de la vida como solías hacerlo tú – intentó bromear – pero desde que te arrebataron de nuestras vidas, nada es lo mismo. Sin ti... – Un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando.

Minato le abrazó con fuerza intentando consolarle, pero él estaba igual o peor que su hijo. Aun así, hizo el esfuerzo para continuar la conversación que su hijo había empezado con su difunta esposa.

– Siento no haberte traído un ramo de tus flores favoritas – se disculpó Minato una vez se vio con las fuerzas suficientes como para hablar – pero te prometo que te traeré uno pronto. ¿Sabes? Por fin salí de Twain Harte – comenzó a relatarle – no fui a Tokio como siempre quisimos, pero he estado en Alaska con Naruto. Es un sitio muy bonito, pero también muy frío. No conocí a muchas personas porque las circunstancias no eran las más favorecedoras, pero sí que nos hicimos amigos de una persona bastante peculiar.

– Un ermitaño pervertido – puntualizó Naruto, sonriendo ligeramente. La charla que estaba manteniendo su padre con su madre le había animado lo suficiente como unirse a ella.

– Nadie es perfecto – bromeó Minato –. Pese a ello, es un buen hombre que nos ayudó cuando más lo necesitábamos.

– Sí, y le estamos muy agradecidos por ello – añadió Naruto.

Durante unos segundos, el silencio volvió a reinar en aquella triste y muda noche. Parecía como si ninguno supiera qué mas decir.

– Mamá, tengo algo que confesarte...

Tanto Minato como Sasuke miraron a Naruto confusos y expectantes ante lo que fuese a decir.

– Soy un hombre-lobo. Nunca te lo había contado porque... bueno, no es algo fácil de asimilar y no quería que te involucraras en la locura que es este mundo. Deseaba que tu carácter alegre y tu manera de ver el lado bueno de las cosas nunca se vieran corrompidos. Aunque también tenía miedo. No quería que me temieras, me trataras de forma diferente o me odiaras. Quería que siguieras siendo mi madre, que me vieras como a tu pequeño siempre, que...

Se le quebró la voz y las lágrimas peleaban por salir de nuevo.

– Naruto... no sabía que te sintieras así – Minato expresó exactamente el mismo pensamiento que tuvo Sasuke –. Sabes que tu madre te quería muchísimo, ¿no? Estoy seguro de que, si hubiera descubierto la verdad, te habría querido aún más.

– Sí, en el fondo, lo sabía, pero ese miedo siempre estuvo ahí acechándome. No podía controlarlo – le explicó Naruto.

– Siempre creí que nunca te planteaste contarle la verdad a tu madre porque yo te dije cuando eras pequeño que era lo mejor, que lo hacías por no desobedecerme, pero nunca me imaginé que pudieras sentirte así. Lo siento mucho, hijo, por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

– No te disculpes, no quise que te percataras. Es algo que me avergonzaba admitir, pero ya no tiene sentido seguir ocultándolo. Solamente necesito... no sé... echo de menos hablar con ella.

– Pues sigue haciéndolo. Estoy seguro de que ella te está escuchando – le animó a que continuara su conversación con Kushina mientras posaba su mano sobre la de su hijo y le daba un leve apretón.

– Si lo hago, voy a acabar llorando de nuevo.

– Pues hazlo. Aquí sólo estamos nosotros tres – dijo refiriéndose a ellos dos y a Kushina, sin tener ni idea de que Sasuke estaba allí también.

Naruto sonrió a su padre antes de desahogarse ante la tumba de Kushina, como si ella estuviera ahí y pudiera escucharle.

– Todo está patas arriba. Casi todos en la manada están enfadados conmigo y veo razonable que lo estén, pero... duele. Al menos, me han permitido quedarme en la manada, aunque empezaré desde abajo. Soy el nuevo omega.

Aquella noticia pilló por sorpresa a Minato.

– ¿Y estás bien con eso? – le preguntó el adulto.

– En realidad, sí – contestó Naruto con total sinceridad.

Sasuke se asombró al escucharle. Pensó que Naruto estaría más afectado, quizás incluso molesto por que le hubieran relevado a lo más bajo de la jerarquía.

– Siempre has sido el alfa de tu manada, ¿seguro que estás bien? – preguntó de nuevo Minato cerciorándose de que realmente Naruto estaba de acuerdo con aquella decisión.

– No te voy a negar que va a ser extraño y que tendré que hacer un esfuerzo para acostumbrarme, pero al menos me han dado otra oportunidad y me han dejado quedarme. Además, me parece bien si así consigo ganarme de nuevo la confianza de todos. Es lo que realmente me importa – le explicó.

– ¿Y... Sasuke? – preguntó su padre. No habían tenido oportunidad de hablar del tema aún.

– Bueno, él... ya no está en la manada – comenzó a contar.

– ¿No? ¿Por qué? – soltó sorprendido ante la noticia.

– Él está en otra manada. Se fue casi a los dos meses de que nos marchásemos de Twain Harte. No sé el motivo, quizás fue despecho o... no lo sé, la verdad.

– Lo siento, Naruto. Todo esto es culpa mía. Si yo...

– No, papá. No pienses así – le interrumpió –. Sólo... son cosas que pasan. Lo hecho, hecho está. No sirve de nada estancarse en los “y si”.

– ¿Está muy enfadado contigo?

– Muy enfadado es quedarse corto, más bien odia lo más profundo de mis entrañas. Y no te cuento su hermano… – bromeó en un intento por camuflar lo mucho que le afectaba aquello, aunque Minato puedo ver a través de él.

– Te duele mucho que esté cabreado contigo – afirmó el adulto.

Naruto sonrió al ver que no había podido engañar a su padre.

– Claro que me duele – dijo en voz baja – le quiero. En todo este tiempo, no he dejado de hacerlo y creía que, cuando volviéramos, podría explicarle todo y ganarme su perdón, pero... – Naruto agachó la cabeza y comenzó a juguetear con unas hojas de la hierba.

– ¿Pero? – Minato le instó a seguir.

– Está con otro – le contestó.

Minato no se esperó aquello. Antes de que se fueran de la ciudad, podía ver lo mucho que se amaban su hijo y Sasuke. Si no se hubieran marchado o si Kakashi y él hubieran dejado que Naruto le contase lo que pasaba a Sasuke al menos, éste no odiaría a su hijo y le habría esperado.

– Lo lamento, hijo. Todo esto es mi maldita culpa...

– Basta, papá. No lo es, en serio. Deja de cargar con el peso de todo. Además, mientras sea feliz con esa persona, está bien. Sólo quiero lo mejor para Sasuke, incluso si eso significa que me odie y que esté lejos de mí.

El corazón de Sasuke latió como loco al escuchar esas palabras. Palpitaba tan rápido que temió que Naruto lo escuchase, aunque parecía tan centrado en la conversación con sus padres que no prestaba atención a su alrededor. Aun así, se echó sobre la hierba, reposando el rostro entre las briznas verdes antes de pensar con tristeza el único deseo que tenía y jamás podría decir en voz alta: “Ayúdame… Naru”. Lo único que Sasuke esperó era que sus latidos siguieran camuflándose y Naruto no le escuchase.

– Al menos, está vivo y no en otra tumba al lado de mamá. Si eso llegase a pasar... no sabría lo que haría. Creo que perdería la cordura y me hundiría en la más profunda de las oscuridades – continuó Naruto sin tener ni idea de que el moreno había oído todo.

¡Maldito Naruto! Su corazón se volvió loco otra vez. Si seguía diciendo esas cosas y provocándole esas reacciones, al final le escucharía y descubriría. Por suerte, de nuevo, el silencio hizo aparición. Ambos rubios permanecieron callados durante varios minutos, hasta que Naruto vio a su padre subirse el cuello del abrigo.

– Será mejor que volvamos a casa. Llevas mucho rato a la intemperie y tienes frío.

Minato quiso decir que estaba bien, pero la verdad era que estaba cansado y más, después de ese rato tan intenso y emotivo. Haber llorado tanto le había dejado sin fuerzas.

– Está bien. Kushina, te prometo que volveré – dijo mirando a la tumba de su mujer –. Me reuniré pronto contigo – murmuró.

Naruto se puso en pie y ayudó a su padre a hacer lo mismo. Éste comenzó a andar, pero Naruto se quedó unos segundos más. El menor observó una última vez la tumba y posó una mano sobre la parte superior de la lápida.

– Todo es una mierda ahora mismo, pero te prometo que vengaré tu muerte, mamá. Acabaré con el cabrón que te trajo a este lugar – prometió antes de irse junto a su padre.

Desde su escondite, Sasuke les vio marcharse en dirección a la salida. En esa ocasión, no les siguió. Estaba conmocionado por tantas cosas que había presenciado esa noche, y necesitaba procesarlas.

  
  


  
  



	40. Bajo la luz de la luna

Dentro de la cocina, el sonido del agua era lo que se escuchaba, junto con el ruido que hacían los platos al ser colocados unos encima de los otros tras ser lavados. Minato cogió el último vaso que quedaba por fregar, le pasó el estropajo lleno de espuma y, cuando creyó que ya estaba limpio, lo enjuagó.

Tras colocarlo con el resto de la vajilla limpia para dejar que escurriera un poco el agua que tenía, se secó las manos y sacó de uno de los armarios una tetera. La llenó de agua y la puso a calentar. A esa hora de la tarde, le apetecía un té bien caliente.

Sacó una pequeña caja de madera de otro armario y la abrió. En su interior, tenía bolsitas de té de diferentes sabores. Se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, tratando de decidir cuál se iba a hacer ese día. Al final, se decantó por un té verde al limón.

Sacó la bolsita de la caja y, a continuación, la cerró para guardarla en su lugar. Después, tomó una taza y metió la bolsita dentro. Agarró la taza entre las dos manos y se la llevó consigo hasta la mesa donde comían. Minato se sentó en la silla frente al sitio donde había dejado la taza, a esperar a que el agua se calentara. Si Naruto estuviera en la cocina con él, podrían ponerse a hablar para hacer más amena la espera, pero éste se encontraba en su cuarto descansando.

Su hijo había estado liado durante toda la mañana. Primero, estuvo acomodando la casa y arreglando algunas cosas que se habían estropeado al estar tanto tiempo descuidadas. Pese a que Kakashi, de vez en cuando, se pasaba por la vivienda, ésta necesitaba cuidados que requerían más tiempo. Después de terminar esas labores, Naruto se había puesto a entrenar hasta al mediodía. Por eso, en cuanto terminó de almorzar junto a él, el adolescente se fue a su cuarto a dormir un rato.

Los últimos días, solía entrenar por su cuenta cuando el resto de la manada se encontraba en las clases de la universidad. Una mueca de culpabilidad se reflejó en el rostro del adulto al pensar en aquello.

Su hijo no había podido matricularse ese año en la universidad por su culpa, aunque al menos consiguió convencerle de terminar el instituto a distancia. Sin embargo, no había podido hacer lo mismo con la universidad. Su hijo se había empeñado en quedarse con él y centrarse en protegerle en vez de seguir con sus estudios.

Era cierto que, como Naruto le dijo, no pasaba nada por empezar más tarde una carrera o no estudiarla para nada, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal porque él era la causa de que su hijo hubiese tenido que tomar aquella decisión. Parecía que solamente servía para complicarle la vida a Naruto.

Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta de la entrada de casa le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Pensó que quizás se tratase de alguien de la manada de Kakashi para pedir un vaso de agua o algo de comer, ya que solían hacer guardia por la zona para evitar que Zabuza fuera a por él, así que Minato se levantó y caminó con lentitud hasta la puerta principal. Quitó la cadena y giró el pomo para abrir. Se sorprendió al ver quién se hallaba al otro lado: Kakashi.

No le había visto desde hacía alrededor de un año, más exactamente, desde que se despidieron en la habitación del hospital el día en que se marcharon Naruto y él de Twain Harte. Desde que volvieron a la ciudad, no le había visto. Él apenas salía de casa y Kakashi no se había pasado por allí hasta ahora, pese a que sabía que estaban de vuelta. ¡Claro que sabía que estaban allí! ¡Si ya en la noche en que llegaron, su hijo le hizo una visita nada cordial! Además, Kakashi siempre mandaba a alguien de su manada a vigilarle.

– Hola, Kakashi. Cuánto tiempo – le comentó con cordialidad.

– Hola, Minato – le devolvió el saludo.

– ¿Es una visita rápida o tienes tiempo para pasar y tomarte un té conmigo? Me estaba preparando uno – le preguntó Minato.

Aquella invitación no era algo que esperase, así que le pilló desprevenido y, por tanto, tardó en contestar.

– Eh... puedo tomarme uno, sí – aceptó.

– Pasa – dijo Minato con una sonrisa, apartándose para que Kakashi pudiera pasar.

Tras cerrar la puerta, ambos caminaron por el interior de la vivienda hasta la cocina.

– Siéntate donde quieras. Voy a echar más agua en la tetera.

Mientras Minato se centraba en su tarea, Kakashi se sentó frente al asiento que debía haber estado ocupando el rubio antes de su llegada.

– ¿De qué quieres el té? – le preguntó Minato dándole la espalda mientras cogía otra taza del armario y la cajita del té.

– Eh... me da igual, cualquiera de los que tengas estará bien – le contestó.

El rubio cogió uno igual que el suyo y lo depositó en el interior de la taza.

– Aquí tienes –. Minato dejó la taza con la bolsita de té delante de Kakashi –. Ya sólo queda esperar a que el agua esté lista. He puesto la temperatura al máximo para que tarde menos.

Minato tomó asiento en su sitio y observó con detenimiento al hombre frente a él. Parecía estar agotado, tenía ojeras, sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos como si no hubiese dormido en bastante tiempo y veía alguna arruga en su piel que no recordaba que tuviera la última vez que se vieron. Incluso le daba la impresión de que hasta su pelo estaba más canoso que antes, si es que acaso eso era posible. Todo en Kakashi gritaba que necesitaba dormir de inmediato.

Al verle tan demacrado, Minato se preguntó si el motivo para no haber ido a verle hasta ahora era que estaba muy liado, o por el contrario, como su esquivo rostro parecía indicar, Kakashi había evitado ir a verle por sus remordimientos.

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No has venido antes a visitarnos, así que me imagino que tendrás un motivo para aparecer en persona –. Minato inició la conversación.

– Acabo de recibir cierta información que te puede interesar y quería que la supieras cuanto antes. Si hubiese delegado en otra persona, habría tardado más – le explicó –. Son buenas noticias, aunque me temo que breves.

Aquel último apunte llamó la atención de Minato. ¿De qué podría tratarse? El rubio observó a Kakashi abrir la boca para contarle esas buenas noticias, pero antes de que alguna palabra saliera de su boca, el estridente sonido de la tetera le interrumpió.

Minato se levantó y apagó la vitrocerámica. Tomó la tetera por el asa y se acercó a la mesa para verter el agua, primero en la taza de Kakashi y, después, en la suya. Se dio la vuelta y dejó la tetera en la parte fría de la vitrocerámica.

– ¿Qué te parece si salimos al porche y nos tomamos el té fuera? – le preguntó el rubio.

Kakashi se percató de la manera en que miraba por la ventana, como embelesado.

– ¿No es mejor quedarnos aquí? Fuera hace frío, creo que estaremos más a gusto aquí.

– ¿No te apetece disfrutar de la maravillosa vista del atardecer? Con esa relajante mezcla de colores – dijo intentando convencerle.

– ¿Desde cuándo te has aficionado a observar los distintos tonos en el cielo del atardecer? – preguntó Kakashi curioso, pero con un ligero tono de burla. Minato no tenía por costumbre hacer ese tipo de cosas –. Esto no es propio de ti, al menos no desde...

– Que éramos jóvenes – terminó la frase Minato.

– Aún lo somos – le corrigió Kakashi.

– Cuando todavía lo éramos más. – Dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa. Minato se encogió de hombros antes de contestar a su pregunta –. Me he dado cuenta de que no disfrutamos de los pequeños momentos que nos regala la vida, siempre vamos con prisa a todo sin pararnos un instante ni tomarnos nuestro tiempo para mirar a nuestro alrededor y apreciar todos esos detalles que dejamos pasar.

Kakashi permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos pensando en las palabras de Minato. Razón no le faltaba, pero no esperaba esa respuesta. No sabía el qué, si era el propio mensaje, la forma de decirlo u otro motivo, pero notaba a Minato diferente. Quizás su estancia en Alaska, donde no tendría mucho que hacer, le había hecho apreciar otras cosas que aquí pasaba por alto. Si ése era el caso, él no iba a impedirle que disfrutase de sus nuevas costumbres.

– De acuerdo, admiremos esa puesta de sol que tanto te atrae – le comentó Kakashi mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su taza entre las manos.

Con una sonrisa, Minato le imitó y le siguió hacia el exterior de la casa. Ya en el porche, ambos se sentaron en el columpio que había en éste, meciéndose mientras disfrutaban tanto de su té como de las vistas.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es esa noticia que tenías que contarme? – le cuestionó tras dar un sorbo a su té.

Sin apartar la vista del frente, Kakashi habló.

– Zabuza se ha ido de la ciudad temporalmente, así que Naruto y tú podéis relajaros durante unos días. La parte mala es que no sé cuántos – le contó Kakashi, esperando que aquella noticia alegrase un poco a Minato.

– De acuerdo – fue la escueta respuesta del rubio.

Kakashi frunció el entrecejo confuso ante la indiferencia mostrada por Minato. Por un momento, creyó que le animaría saber que, por unos días, no tendría que preocuparse por la amenaza que suponía Zabuza. Le descolocó tanto la actitud del otro que su única reacción fue seguir explicando lo que sabía.

– Como hace unos pocos días que volvisteis y hemos intentado evitar que llegase a sus oídos, no creo que aún sepa que estáis aquí, por eso, una de las hipótesis que barajamos es que haya ido tras una falsa pista sobre tu paradero. Sin embargo, la otra es que se ha marchado para ajustar cuentas con un cazador en otra ciudad – le explicó –. No hemos podido confirmar si se trata de una u otra, pero lo importante es que podéis estar tranquilos por unos pocos días.

Al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta, Kakashi se atrevió a mirar directamente a Minato. Desde su llegada, había evitado hacerlo, pero ahora que lo hacía, se percató de algo.

Cuando pensó que notaba al rubio cambiado, pero no sabía el qué exactamente, no se había fijado demasiado en el aspecto de éste. Ahora podía afirmar que, al menos físicamente, Minato estaba diferente. Al intentar no mirarle demasiado por su sentimiento de culpa, no había podido prestarle atención. Sin embargo, ahora notaba que estaba más delgado y pálido; se le marcaban más los pómulos y aquel viejo jersey le quedaba más holgado que antes.

Se imaginó que quizás se debía a tener que preocuparse por su vida y la de Naruto, y a que el miedo le había afectado más de lo que creía. Seguramente no comería ni dormiría bien pensando en que, en cualquier momento, Zabuza podía presentarse en Alaska o en su casa, y matarles.

– Sí, es una buena noticia, pero como me has advertido antes de dármela, es algo temporal, así que... no sé. ¿Qué más dará unos días más o menos antes de que... todo termine? – dijo Minato interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Kakashi.

El rostro del hombre-lobo reflejó su anonadamiento por esas palabras, pero sobre todo, por la manera cansada y vacía con que las había pronunciado. Parecía como si Minato se hubiese rendido ante la lamentable situación a la que llevaba enfrentándose desde hacía mucho tiempo. Más del que él deseaba.

– Siento todo esto. Lamento no haber podido hacer nada en todo este año y que la situación se haya alargado más de lo esperado. Realmente creí que podría con él, pero la realidad me dio un buen golpe – se disculpó por su ineptitud e incapacidad para arreglar la situación.

– Ya... bueno, supongo que subestimamos a Zabuza. Es una lección que hemos aprendido.

– Sí, ahora lo tengo en cuenta cuando intento planear cómo derrotarle y que os deje en paz.

Kakashi vio cómo Minato temblaba y tomaba un poco más de té en un intento por calentarse por dentro. De repente, el rubio comenzó a toser. Al principio, era normal y, por eso, Kakashi no le dio mayor importancia. No obstante, poco a poco, esa tos se fue intensificando, como si a Minato le faltase la respiración. El hombre-lobo se incorporó sobre el asiento y dejó la taza de té a un lado del suelo, por si tenía que ayudar al rubio.

Kakashi observó con mucha preocupación cómo Minato tosía con violencia y se ponía rojo, pero no hizo nada porque recordaba que, cuando aprendió primeros auxilios, había que dejar a la otra persona toser e, incluso, animarla a hacerlo. El momento en que había que preocuparse era cuando alguien no podía toser porque no podía respirar. En ese supuesto era el momento para actuar.

Tras largos y angustiosos segundos, Minato pareció calmarse y la tos desapareció.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kakashi alarmado, viendo cómo pequeñas lágrimas se habían formado en los ojos azules del rubio.

– Sí – contestó tras carraspear un poco – se me ha ido la bebida por el lado incorrecto de la garganta – bromeó con la intención de quitarle hierro al asunto.

– Vamos para adentro – sugirió Kakashi –. Tienes frío y esa tos indica que estás resfriado.

– Ya te he dicho que ha sido por culpa del té. Estoy bien, no te preocupes, en serio. Simplemente me he atragantado – insistió Minato.

Aunque Minato le dijera que no lo hiciera, Kakashi no podía evitar preocuparse por él, así que, sin pensarlo, se quitó el abrigo que llevaba y se lo pasó a Minato.

– Toma, póntelo. Si insistes en quedarte aquí fuera, al menos abrígate.

Minato observó cómo le tendía aquella prenda. Dejó a un lado la taza que milagrosamente no se le había caído ni derramado su contenido en aquel ataque de tos, y alargó la mano para tomar el abrigo. Se separó ligeramente del columpio y se lo puso.

– Gracias – le dijo Minato.

– Lo hago más por mí que por ti, no quiero morir de un ataque de corazón al verte sacar los pulmones por la boca si te da otro ataque de tos igual – bromeó restándole importancia a su gesto.

Debido al susto, se olvidaron de la conversación que estaban manteniendo y dejaron que el silencio fuera el protagonista. No les molestaba estar callados disfrutando del paisaje y de la compañía, más bien, al contrario; parecían disfrutar de esa tranquilidad momentánea.

El rubio se subió el cuello del abrigo para taparse mejor y evitar que la ligera pero fría brisa llegase hasta su piel. Al hacerlo, la fragancia de Kakashi llegó hasta sus fosas nasales y eso provocó que la nostalgia le invadiera. Hacía muchos años que no olía tan de cerca el aroma de Kakashi, no desde que fueron novios y solían compartir momentos íntimos típicos de pareja. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde aquel tiempo en el que todo era más sencillo, o eso pensaba Minato ahora en comparación con todo lo ocurrido muchos meses atrás.

Mientras pensaba en todo ello, se llevó las manos a la boca y sopló en ellas para calentarlas, pero no era suficiente, así que decidió meterlas en los bolsillos del abrigo de Kakashi. Seguro que el interior estaba calentito y conseguiría que sus manos dejaran de estar heladas.

Cuando lo hizo, su mano izquierda notó que dentro del bolsillo había algo. Lo tocó con sus dedos, notando que se trataba de algo pequeño con forma circular. Su cara reflejó confusión al estar casi seguro de lo que era, así que decidió sacarlo para cerciorarse.

Diferentes emociones recorrieron el interior de Minato al ver que, efectivamente y como había pensado, era un anillo. Sin embargo, ahí no residía el problema, no. El motivo por el que se sentía perplejo, molesto, triste, emocionado y abrumado a la vez era que se trataba de aquel anillo que una vez simbolizó el amor que se profesaban ambos, pero que también representó el fin de su relación.

Kakashi estaba tan distraído bebiendo un poco de su propio té y mirando el horizonte que no se percató de lo que acababa de descubrir Minato hasta que notó aquella mezcla de emociones venir del rubio.

– ¿Por qué...? ¿Cómo...? – balbuceó Minato justo cuando Kakashi giró la cabeza para preguntarle qué le ocurría.

Se podía ver la sorpresa y el terror en la mirada del hombre-lobo al darse cuenta de lo que Minato sostenía entre sus dedos. ¡Joder! Se le había olvidado por completo que lo había guardado en su abrigo cuando se le rompió el colgante donde normalmente solía llevarlo.

– Yo... puedo explicarlo – tartamudeó nervioso.

– Lo tiraste, te vi hacerlo – dijo Minato desconcertado con la mirada fija en el anillo.

Kakashi pensó en inventarse alguna excusa como que era otro anillo igual, o que lo buscó después de tirarlo, pero, en el fondo, sabía que mentir no serviría de nada, excepto acarrear problemas.

– Es lo que te hice creer – confesó.

Minato giró su rostro con rapidez para mirar a Kakashi ante el desconcierto que le había provocado escuchar esas palabras. El hombre-lobo agachó ligeramente la cabeza al ver los ojos lacrimosos del rubio.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó consternado.

– Era lo mejor – fue la escueta respuesta de Kakashi.

– ¿Lo mejor? ¿Lo mejor para quién? Me rompiste el corazón cuando tiraste... cuando fingiste tirar el anillo – se corrigió – y me dijiste que un lobo jamás se enamoraría de un humano, que lo nuestro solamente fue una atracción pasajera. Así que, dime, ¿fue lo mejor para mí o lo mejor para ti?

Pese a recordar perfectamente las palabras que le dijo Kakashi cuando rompió con él, Minato no podía evitar pensar que el hecho de que Kakashi no tirase aquel anillo, que aún lo conservase indicaba que nunca dejó de quererle, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué fingió hacerlo? ¿Por qué le rompió el corazón?

– Pese al daño que te hice en el momento, era lo mejor para ti – le contestó –. Cuando estábamos juntos, creí que podríamos superar cualquier obstáculo, que podría protegerte, pero como has podido ver, el mundo de los hombres-lobo es muy peligroso y me di cuenta de que no podría protegerte si estábamos juntos. Siempre serías un objetivo para mis enemigos si éramos novios, si sabían cuánto te amaba.

– Así que me partiste el corazón y me hiciste sentir que no era nada solamente por haber nacido humano, ¿para alejarme de ti y así protegerme? – le preguntó y Kakashi asintió.

El dolor y la humillación que sintió en aquel momento estaban regresando de nuevo a él, a la vez que se mezclaban con la impotencia y la rabia que ya sentía. Por eso no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se acumulasen en sus ojos peleando por salir.

Mientras Minato intentaba impedir que las lágrimas consiguieran su objetivo, no pudo evitar pensar en qué hubiera pasado si no hubieran roto. ¿Seguirían juntos en la actualidad? ¿Su vida correría peligro igualmente por la amenaza de Zabuza? ¿Estaría Kushina viva si no se hubiese casado con ella? ¿Realmente fue lo mejor acabar con su relación?

– ¿Para qué? – fue la pregusta que salió de los labios de Minato y que dejó a Kakashi desconcertado –. ¿De qué sirvió? Porque yo lo único que veo es que, de una manera u otra, sigo involucrado en el mundo de los hombres-lobo; que mi hijo fue transformado en uno cuando era un bebé; que Zabuza quiere matarnos a mi hijo y a mí; y que mi esposa está muerta. Así que, ¿puedes decir con sinceridad que romper conmigo trajo algo bueno?

Kakashi podía sentir cómo Minato se derrumbaba a cada palabra que pronunciaba. Estaba viendo todo lo negativo, aunque tampoco podía culparle por ello. Sin embargo, necesitaba que no se centrara en eso sino que fuese capaz de ver que sí pasaron cosas buenas después de su ruptura.

– Conociste a Kushina y te enamoraste de ella gracias a que no estábamos juntos. Te pudiste casar con una mujer increíble, atenta, amable, cariñosa, fuerte, independiente, empática... Pudiste estar con alguien que te amaba y complementaba más que yo. Y no sólo eso, sino que juntos tuvisteis a Naruto, quien es un joven extraordinario, que pelea por lo que cree que es justo, que se preocupa por lo demás y hace lo imposible por las personas que quiere, incluso sacrificarse si hace falta. – Kakashi se acercó un poco a Minato y posó una mano sobre la muñeca de éste, pese a que se muriera por limpiar aquellas gotas saladas que habían logrado escapar de su prisión –. No niego que haya habido dificultades por el camino, pero tampoco todo ha sido un completo infierno.

Aunque sabía que Kakashi tenía razón, Minato estaba demasiado abrumado por muchas razones.

– No puedo lidiar con esto ahora mismo – le dijo quitándose el abrigo, dejándolo sobre el columpio y devolviéndole el anillo a Kakashi.

– No, quédatelo, es tuyo. Siempre lo fue.

– ¡Lo busqué! Lo busqué con desesperación durante toda una maldita noche, Kakashi. Estuve en el lago toda la noche, me sumergí una y otra vez para intentar encontrarlo y estuve a punto de pillar una pulmonía. ¡Joder! Mi madre creyó que me había pasado algo, casi llama a la policía y yo tuve que explicarle que habíamos roto.

– Lo sé. Estuve allí. Te vigilé toda la noche para que no te ocurriera nada y me rompió el corazón ver tu desesperación por encontrar el anillo.

– ¡Eres increíble!

Kakashi le tendió el anillo a Minato, pero éste apartó las manos evitando volver a cogerlo. Él siempre había creído que Kakashi no le quiso, pero ahora resultaba que sí. Ese anillo era prueba de ello. Y ahora, ¿qué significaba eso para ellos? ¿Cambiaría algo en su relación? No lo creía. Él aún amaba a su difunta esposa y todavía estaba de luto. Además... su momento pasó y descubrir aquel secreto no iba a cambiar nada. Seguían siendo de mundos muy distintos, él seguía siendo un simple humano. Minato se agarró el jersey a la altura del pecho cuando pensó aquello último.

– Es demasiado tarde – murmuró cansado y triste Minato.

Tras decir aquellas últimas palabras, el rubio se levantó y se metió dentro de la casa, dejando a Kakashi con el brazo extendido y el anillo entre sus dedos.

**. . .**

Tan sólo eran las cinco de la tarde, pero la luz disminuía con rapidez. La noche pronto se cerniría sobre Twain Harte y hoy, día de luna llena, la gente se escondía en sus casas. Nadie conocía la verdad que se ocultaba en las sombras del pueblo, nadie imaginaba que las leyendas sobre hombres-lobo pudieran ser reales, pero todos sabían que en noches de luna llena, la criminalidad aumentaba. Por esa razón, los padres recogían a sus hijos de los colegios con la intención de guarecerse hasta el próximo día.

En su camino por la zona residencial a las afueras del bullicio, Sasuke conducía su Jeep por las calles secundarias. Sacado del desguace más cercano, fue el regalo que su padre le hizo cuando entró en la universidad. ¡ _Lo habían arreglado juntos_! Todavía podía escuchar con su agudizado oído los engranajes bajo el capó en un ruido metálico que le indicaba lo viejo que estaba, pero… pese a que ese coche vivió días mejores, aún funcionaba y era todo lo que él necesitaba.

La luz derecha parpadeaba ligeramente, lo que le indicaba que debería cambiar la bombilla en breve. La humedad de la zona provocaba que se fundieran y tuviera que sustituirlas demasiado rápido, más de lo que él deseaba.

Como en todas las lunas llenas, buscaba refugio en el único lugar donde se sentía a salvo: su manada. Por desgracia, no podía contar con su nueva manada para ello. ¿Cómo se controlaba a toda una manada que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos en esa noche? ¡No se podía! Era imposible como alfa controlar a todos ellos y tampoco es que a Pain le interesase demasiado enseñarles algo así. Simplemente, era más fácil dejarles sucumbir a sus impulsos. Pain sólo entrenaba una cosa con su manada: hacerlos más fuertes. Todo lo demás carecía de sentido.

Sabía que Konan tenía su lugar seguro. Nunca le preguntó dónde ni quería saberlo. Conocer algo así la habría puesto en riesgo, puesto que él todavía perdía el control y, por tanto, podía acabar preso de sus instintos más bajos y haber ido a por ella. ¡No! Era mejor que cada cual tuviera su lugar donde refugiarse. El problema era.. que él sólo tenía una persona a la que acudir: Sai.

Sai, Naruto y la manada de Kakashi eran los únicos lobos que él conocía que controlaban sus impulsos bajo la luna llena. Sasuke resopló. Le ponía en una difícil situación. Sai quería proteger a Ino a toda costa, pero él llevaba meses pidiéndole que le atase en cualquier lado lejos de la civilización. Se sentía mal por ello. Era algo que siempre le pidió a…

– Naruto – susurró al mirar por la ventanilla del coche.

Acababa de frenar, estaba detenido junto a la acera de la casa de la única persona con la que se sentía a salvo de verdad. Sonrió con incredulidad. ¿Cómo había terminado allí? Su subconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada. No debería pedirle esto a Naruto, pero… tampoco quería impedirle más a Sai ir con Ino.

– Maldición – susurró Sasuke sabiendo que esto era un tema propio de un alfa y… Naruto era su alfa, así lo consideraba. Nunca dejó de pensar en ello y, por tanto, jamás quiso aceptar el puesto de alfa por él.

Con desgana, abrió la destartalada y chirriante puerta del Jeep y bajó buscando una bolsa de deporte de la parte de atrás. La colgó en su hombro y cruzó la desierta calle hacia el jardín de Naruto. ¡ _Se la estaba jugando al ir allí_! Pero… si lo hacía bien, Pain no se enteraría de esto. Él estaba ocupado con su propia luna llena como para vigilar a su beta.

Todavía no había llegado a los peldaños del porche cuando la puerta se abrió. Era evidente que a Naruto no le había pasado por alto los ruidos de su coche viejo.

– A tu nuevo alfa no le va a gustar saber que estás aquí – comentó Naruto al verle allí.

– Deja que yo me ocupe de manejar a mi alfa. Vengo por algo importante.

– Si es tan importante, es mejor que hables con él – dijo Naruto a punto de cerrar la puerta, sin embargo, la mano de Sasuke fue más rápida y le impidió cerrar.

– No te atrevas a huir de mí de nuevo. – Se enfadó Sasuke antes de apartar la mano de la puerta que había detenido y llevarla hacia el asa de la bolsa sobre su hombro. La tomó y lanzó la bolsa al suelo con la cremallera ligeramente entreabierta. Un ruido metálico fue escuchado automáticamente por Naruto, intuyendo de qué iba todo el asunto.

– ¿Vienes a mi casa a pedirme ayuda con la luna llena? Creía que estabas enfadado conmigo.

– Esto no tiene nada que ver con mis sentimientos, no te estoy pidiendo ayuda. Ni siquiera iba a venir, pero eres de los pocos a los que aún le importa la gente de este pueblo. Si no me detienes, podría asesinar a alguien. ¿Quieres cargar con eso sobre tu conciencia? Sinceramente, yo preferiría no matar a nadie.

– Te he visto transformado en lobo completo, nadie de la manada, excepto Sai y yo, puede convertirse en lobo completo, así que dime, Sasuke… ¿Qué has estado haciendo este año para controlar la transformación pero no la luna llena?

– A Pain no le interesa en absoluto la gente del pueblo. Le da igual si nos cargamos a unos cuantos, pero sí quiere que seamos los más fuertes.

– Vaya mierda de alfa te has buscado – se quejó Naruto con una sonrisa de incredulidad.

– Veo que ha sido mala idea. Iré a pedírselo a Sai. Al menos, él nunca me ha abandonado.

Sasuke recogió la bolsa del suelo y se la colgó al hombro de nuevo para volver al Jeep. ¿Dolía el rechazo de Naruto? ¡Claro que dolía! Era su alfa y le negaba la ayuda cuando la necesitaba, pero entendía que Naruto ya no se sintiera como su propio alfa y le echase. Él se había ido de la manada, ¿por qué debería ayudarle?

El tacto de la mano de Naruto sobre su muñeca disparó su corazón. Ese contacto suave pero de agarre firme le hizo volver a sentir esa seguridad y confianza que añoraba. Todo era fácil con Naruto, con un simple contacto le hacía creer que podía superar cualquier cosa. Puede que ahora la manada no le respetase como alfa, pero… seguía considerándolo como tal, así lo sentía Sasuke. Ni siquiera fue capaz de moverse. Sasuke se quedó inmóvil mirando su coche.

– Espera, Sasuke. Te ayudaré. Sabes que tú siempre podrás contar con mi ayuda para lo que sea.

Como un bálsamo relajante, sus palabras calmaron su preocupación. ¡ _Le amaba_! Estar allí y tener que mantenerse a cierta distancia era un suplicio, pero tenía que hacerlo por la manada. Si Pain se enteraba de todo esto, iría uno a uno a por ellos.

– Déjame ir a por las llaves de mi coche.

– No. Vamos en el mío.

¿Una trampa? Fue lo primero que pensó Naruto. Entornó los ojos y miró a su antiguo beta dándole la espalda. No se atrevía a mirarle por algún motivo y no estaba seguro de qué era. La química del cuerpo de Sasuke era confusa para él. Olía a preocupación, miedo y… ¿atracción? Ese último aroma que no debería estar presente en el chico si tanto le odiaba hizo que Naruto soltase el agarre y entendiera que no era una trampa. Si llegó a pensar que Sasuke era un cebo para alejarle de los demás y que así Pain pudiera acabar con él, ahora desechaba esa idea. El miedo que sentía emanar de él posiblemente era temor a ser descubierto por su alfa estando allí.

– Vale, vamos en tu coche, pero yo conduzco – se aseguró Naruto de que si él podía controlar su ruta de escape, no sería una trampa. Sasuke se giró y le lanzó las llaves de su coche intuyendo lo que Naruto estaba pensando –. Y ponte esto.

Naruto lanzó un trozo de tela oscura que Sasuke agarró al vuelo. Al principio, Sasuke no entendió qué era lo que quería su antiguo alfa. Observó el trozo de tela estrecho pero de un grosor considerable, lo cual, sumado a su idea de querer conducir él, le dio a entender que quería que se tapase los ojos. ¿Acaso ahora Naruto siempre llevaba consigo ese trozo de tela para estar preparado por si tenía que taparle los ojos a alguien o había sido casualidad que lo tuviera encima?

– ¿Es necesario? – preguntó Sasuke.

– Estás en otra manada, no voy a llevarte donde las otras veces y me sentiría más tranquilo de saber que no les estás llevando a los demás al lugar donde iremos.

– Como quieras – sonrió Sasuke con incredulidad. No se fiaba de él, pero en parte, podía entenderlo sabiendo cómo era Pain y su manada. Usaban cualquier truco sucio para salirse con la suya.

Sasuke caminó hasta el vehículo, dejó la bolsa con las cadenas en la parte de atrás y se sentó de copiloto antes de empezar a cubrir sus ojos con la tela que Naruto le dio. Todavía tenía el resto de sus sentidos para sentirse a salvo, aunque sinceramente, con Naruto habría ido al fin del mundo. Confiaba en él a tal nivel que estaba seguro de que estaría a salvo a su lado.

Cuando Naruto subió al coche, su aroma inundó el pequeño recinto. Ante aquello, Sasuke echó la cabeza atrás hasta apoyarla sobre el apoyacabezas y trató de relajarse. No era complicado al concentrarse en los latidos del rubio. Tranquilos y regulares.

Los dedos de Naruto dieron la vuelta a la llave en el contacto para encender el vehículo. Por un instante, con el pie sobre el embrague, Naruto desvió la mirada a Sasuke. Era cierto que olía a Pain, pero teniéndole con los ojos vendados a su lado, oliendo la química de su cuerpo que le indicaba lo tranquilo y confiado que estaba pese a sus condiciones, le hizo sonreír ligeramente. Amaba a Sasuke Uchiha y él se sentía cómodo a su lado pese al dolor que le había infringido.

Inició la marcha. En Estados Unidos era normal conducir coches automáticos, sin embargo, él siempre prefirió los manuales. El coche de Sasuke era de los viejos. Naruto todavía recordaba lo nervioso que se ponía Sasuke cuando debía conducir, más si eran manuales. Él le acompañaba siempre que tenía que conducir para que se calmase. Hoy, Sasuke no conducía, pero estaba igual de calmado.

Durante el trayecto, ninguno de los dos inició una conversación. Sasuke sabía que estaban yendo por algún camino de montaña. Los baches y los olores del bosque le indicaban eso, aunque no podía estar seguro de dónde se encontraba exactamente o en qué dirección iban.

Naruto, en cambio, miraba de vez en cuando hacia su compañero sentado a su lado. Una y otra vez, se preguntaba cómo era posible que Sasuke estuviera tan tranquilo y entonces, se acordó de algo. ¡Sasuke siempre escuchaba sus latidos! Era su manera de relajarse y no parecía haber cambiado esa costumbre pese a la separación.

– Te dije que era un mal sistema para relajarte.

Sasuke sonrió al escuchar su voz. Sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando. Desde que Naruto le explicó hacía años sobre ese mal hábito, supo que tenía razón. No podía depender de sus latidos, pero a la vez, necesitaba escuchar su corazón.

– Has acelerado tu ritmo cardíaco – susurró Sasuke.

– Me pone nervioso estar contigo después de lo sucedido. Sigo enamorado de ti.

– Dejemos ese tema – ladeó la cabeza Sasuke hacia la ventanilla. Con los ojos tapados, no podía ver a Naruto, pero tampoco deseaba que él pudiese captar sus dudas o sus sentimientos hacia él. Ahora le gustase o no, era el beta de Pain y todo su plan se desmoronaría si Naruto se enterase de que aún era el culpable de que su corazón latiera a esa velocidad.

Con un movimiento suave, Sasuke llevó su mano hacia el bolsillo de la chaqueta para sacar su teléfono móvil. Debía avisar a Sai de que no era necesario que viniera a ayudarle, por tanto, podía ir a ver a Ino. ¡Ino! Otro tema que tenía pendiente. Sasuke resopló. Por su culpa es que Sai e Ino andaban todo el día cabreados pero no sabía cómo arreglar ese tema ahora mismo.

Sai siempre había sido muy directo al decir las cosas, no medía sus palabras y eso hacía pasar vergüenza en más de una ocasión a Ino, sin embargo, ella era una chica especial que le entendía y pese a que a veces se enfadaba con él o le llamaba pervertido, en realidad, le quería. Ino siempre se había sentido protegida con Sai y, desde luego, Sai siempre se había preocupado de evitar que algún daño pudiera ocurrirle a la chica.

– ¿Podrías marcar el número de Sai? – preguntó Sasuke, tendiendo el teléfono hacia el asiento del conductor para que Naruto lo agarrase.

– ¿Sai tiene teléfono?

– Le obligué a llevar uno después de… – se calló al darse cuenta de que daría más información de la necesaria. Naruto no tenía por qué saber que fue atacado por Pain, era un tema que Sai manejaría como prefiriera – después de no poder localizarle humanamente posible, ya me entiendes – fingió Sasuke que el problema era tener que salir corriendo por medio bosque a contactar con él.

– Pues ya conseguiste más que yo. Sai jamás quiso un teléfono, me decía que aullaría si necesitaba ayuda.

– No fuiste lo suficiente convincente. Sólo tuve que sugerirle que Ino estaría más a salvo siempre que ella pudiera localizarle al instante.

Naruto cogió el teléfono con una sonrisa. ¡Echaba de menos a su beta! Sasuke siempre había sido inteligente y observador, tanto como para conseguir que Sai llevase el teléfono encima. Buscó en la memoria del teléfono el nombre de Sai y pulsó el botón de llamar antes de depositar el aparato una vez más en la mano de Sasuke. Al sentirlo, Sasuke lo llevó hasta su oreja. La conversación fue corta. Lo justo para decirle que fuera a cuidar de Ino en la luna llena, que él estaría bien.

– ¿Sabes? Me habría gustado ser yo quien te enseñase la transformación completa – susurró Naruto.

– Ya, y a mí – dejó escapar Sasuke mientras colgaba el teléfono y lo guardaba de nuevo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

– La primera vez que te vi en la carretera tras mi coche, me impactaste. Un lobo negro perfecto, eres realmente hermoso, apenas hay lobos de pelaje negro en estas tierras y…

– ¿Falta mucho para llegar? – preguntó Sasuke en un intento por desviar el tema de conversación.

– No. Ya llegamos.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos, el silencio reinó nuevamente en el interior del vehículo. No fue hasta que el motor se detuvo, que Naruto le indicó que ya podía quitarse la venda de los ojos. Mientras Sasuke lo hacía, el rubio llevó la mano hacia el asiento trasero para agarrar la bolsa con las cadenas.

– Vamos.

– ¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó Sasuke al ver la vieja estructura frente a él. El sendero era estrecho y montañoso, entendía ahora los baches y los movimientos bruscos del vehículo así como la reducida velocidad a la que Naruto había ido. Ese camino no estaba pensado para coches normales.

– Es la vieja caseta de vigilancia forestal. Lleva años abandonada, pero todavía tiene algunos suministros. Gaara y yo solíamos venir a veces para mantenerla. Nos ayudó un par de veces en las lunas llenas.

– ¿Es el lugar seguro de Gaara?

– Lo era, hace mucho tiempo. Ahora tiene otro. Supongo que si no tienes otro lugar al que ir, éste te puede servir. El sótano tiene unas vigas anchas y resistentes, si te encadenas a ellas, no las tirarás con facilidad y además, este bosque tiene plantas de acónito repartidas por ciertas zonas, si escapases, tu instinto te haría ir con cuidado para evitarlas, así que retrasaría tu marcha hasta el pueblo. Seguramente se haría de día antes de que llegases a Twain Harte y, por tanto, tu transformación acabaría.

– Gracias.

– No hay por qué darlas. Necesitabas un lugar donde sentirte seguro, ¿no? Puedes usarlo siempre que quieras.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose obligó a Sasuke a bajar también. Naruto fue el primero en dirigirse hacia la caseta. Subió las pequeñas escaleras y justo en el porche, se agachó frente a la pared de madera para mover una maceta con una planta prácticamente muerta. Abrió una de las tablas del suelo y sacó la llave del lugar.

– Pasa – le indicó Naruto al abrir la puerta. Sasuke entró al lugar. No estaba sucio, pero tampoco limpio. Había polvo y algunas telarañas, pero todo estaba recogido y en su lugar. Era un buen sitio, sólo que se notaba que hacía meses que nadie iba por allí. – Vamos al sótano.

Naruto cerró la puerta tras ellos y fue el primero en abrir la puerta de las escaleras que bajaban. Sasuke le siguió. Ambos agacharon la cabeza en el último tramo y entraron al sótano. Naruto tenía razón, era un buen lugar.

Con un ruido metálico, la bolsa tocó el suelo. Naruto la había dejado caer y se agachaba frente a ella para abrir la cremallera y sacar las gruesas cadenas de hierro.

– ¿Cuánto controlas en luna llena? – preguntó Naruto al ver las cadenas.

– Lo suficiente como para no necesitar el maldito collar de púas – sonrió – pero no tanto como para dejarme suelto.

– Pues, comencemos – sacó las cadenas Naruto.

**. . .**

Con los ojos cerrados y sentado con la espalda apoyada sobre uno de los brazos del sillón dejando que sus piernas se movieran libremente tras el otro brazo, Naruto mantenía la cabeza contra el respaldo.

El sótano era húmedo y frío. Sin ventanas, el sol nunca calentaba esa zona y ahora de noche era mucho peor encerrarse allí. Naruto cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y trató de acurrucarse un poco mejor, dejando las plantas de sus zapatillas sobre el brazo del sillón y elevando las rodillas hacia el pecho.

El ruido de las cadenas mitigaba el viento que se estaba levantando fuera. Escuchaba el ruido de las ramas azotando, las hojas moverse con violencia y todo ello se camuflaba entre el ruido metálico del interior y la respiración alterada de Sasuke.

Naruto observó a Sasuke atado contra el pilar de carga de la estructura. No había perdido el control del todo, pero se notaba la lucha agotadora que mantenía contra sus propios instintos. La luna llena realzaba los instintos más primarios: alimentarse, cazar, reproducirse…

Tampoco es que fuera fácil para Naruto mantenerse cuerdo y no sucumbir a todo ello, mucho menos teniendo a Sasuke tan cerca. Prefería quedarse en el sillón a estar demasiado cerca. No tenía miedo a que Sasuke le atacase, pero era difícil controlar sus instintos en luna llena con la persona a la que amaba.

El ruido abrupto de la cadena deslizándose le hizo incorporarse con rapidez. Hasta el momento, Sasuke se había mantenido estable en su forma humana, pero en ese instante, acababa de convertirse por completo en un lobo, por lo que sus cadenas se soltaron ante la transformación, permaneciendo impasible la correa de su cuello que le impedía salir del lugar.

– ¡Sasuke! – gritó Naruto al ver cómo en su forma de lobo, con las cuatro patas bien apoyadas en el suelo, tiraba hacia atrás tratando de liberar la última cadena que apresaba su cuello.

Naruto se levantó para acercarse a él y sujetar la cadena con sus manos. Se la estaba jugando, sabía eso. Sasuke debía odiarle después de su marcha, tras romperle el corazón y en esa situación, lo más lógico sería esperar un ataque por su parte al perder el razonamiento humano.

– Sasuke, cálmate, por favor – susurró Naruto con una voz suave y calmada.

Ese precioso lobo de pelaje oscuro gruñía, pero Naruto se mantuvo firme frente a él. Echar atrás en un caso así sería mucho peor y esperaba que, en caso de un ataque, Sasuke todavía atendiera a su aullido. Fue su alfa una vez, quizá… sólo tal vez… él aún podría reconocer una parte de él como su alfa y detenerse.

– Shhh, vamos, Sasuke, concéntrate. Baja tu ritmo cardíaco y cálmate. No luches contra lo que sientes.

– ¡Joder! – susurró Sasuke volviendo a la normalidad. Completamente desnudo, con su ropa hecha jirones y de rodillas en el suelo, se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos llevando su frente hacia el suelo.

– Estoy aquí, no pasa nada. Todo está bien. Busca ese sonido que te relaja.

¿Relajarle? Lo único que le relajaba a él era lo que también le provocaba. Escuchar los latidos del corazón de Naruto era apacible, pero a la vez, aceleraba su corazón. Le amaba, no podía simplemente pensar en sus latidos sin querer besarle. Gruñó nuevamente y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior dándose cuenta de que estaba perdido. No podría controlarse estando Naruto allí.

Primero una mano y luego la otra, sin soltar la cadena, Naruto las movió por ella para ir hacia Sasuke. Sufría, lo veía. Recordaba su sonido favorito, ése que siempre le dijo que era un mal sonido para calmarse pero que él jamás quiso cambiar.

– Ven aquí – llegó Naruto hasta su lado, agarrando su cabeza y empujándola hasta que la oreja de Sasuke golpeó su pecho. Naruto cerró los párpados y trató de bajar su propio ritmo cardíaco para que Sasuke escuchase cómo disminuía y lo bajase él también.

– No me hagas esto – escuchó el susurro de Sasuke cuando sus manos se agarraron a la camiseta del rubio, estrujándola ante la presión que sentía.

Escuchar aquella frase hizo que los latidos de Naruto acelerasen y, por tanto, también los de Sasuke.

– Me dices que no luche contra mis instintos, pero… – sollozó Sasuke – no puedo dejarlos ir tampoco.

– Aquí no puedes hacer daño a nadie, Sasuke. Cuanto más los contengas, más sufrirás.

– No puedo…

– Déjalo salir – susurró Naruto – si quieres golpearme… hazlo. Me curo rápido, no pasará nada. Deja salir esa rabia que…

¡No era rabia! Naruto lo supo cuando sus labios fueron apresados con rapidez por los de Sasuke. Ni siquiera parecía estar pensando en lo que ocurría. Le había dicho que lo dejase salir por no verle sufrir y ahora… se daba cuenta del motivo por el que todo ese tiempo Sasuke luchaba. Sus sentimientos por él seguían allí, quizá le odiase por lo sucedido, quizá no quisiera nada con él, pero… seguía atrayéndole como un imán, seguía queriéndole aunque hubiera escondido sus sentimientos lo más hondo que pudo.

– ¿Sasu…ke? – preguntó Naruto extrañado.

– ¡Mierda! – gritó Sasuke con frustración volviendo a su razonamiento humano, golpeando con su puño el hormigón del suelo y dejando escapar un par de lágrimas –. No deberías estar cerca de mí ahora. Aléjate o tú también acabarás cayendo.

Verle así destrozaba el alma de Naruto y, a la vez, entendía el miedo de Sasuke. Él, que siempre había tenido todo bajo control, notaba cómo lo perdía ligeramente tras ese beso. Su instinto le decía que le besase, que siguiera aquella acción, pero… él ya no era su beta, no debería hacer algo así. Era tan complicado intentar escuchar a la razón y no sucumbir a los instintos que…

– ¡A la mierda! – se quejó Naruto, agarrando el rostro de Sasuke y besándole con pasión. Si no se dejaban ir, los dos sufrirían la luna llena estando juntos.

– ¿Naru…?

– Cállate. Si luchas contra ello, sufrirás toda la noche. Tu instinto no es atacar, no es hacer daño, Sasuke, lo tienes controlado. Estás a salvo, así que deja de sufrir sólo porque quieras besarme, hazlo, no pasa nada.

– Sí pasa. ¡Maldita sea! Tú te largaste… no debería estar aquí contigo, no queriendo besarte.

– Sólo es un instinto primario, Sasuke, lo entiendo. Cuando pase la luna llena puedes volver a tu vida, no diré nada de lo ocurrido. Te lo prometo. Pero no me hagas verte sufrir por algo que tiene una solución fácil. Por favor.

Los chasquidos que Sasuke dejaba escapar le daban a intuir a Naruto que no estaba de acuerdo con esa idea, pero a la vez, se dejó llevar, volviendo a unir sus labios con los del rubio. Hacerlo aliviaba el dolor y su corazón, pese a acelerarse, no sentía los efectos de la luna llena más allá de esa sensación de querer sexo con Naruto.

Ambos dejaron que la luna llena les afectase, ambos se negaron a soltar ese beso y finalmente, la cabeza de Sasuke golpeó contra el pilar mientras los dedos de Naruto sostenían su barbilla y le impedían moverse, besándole con pasión y tomando el control de lo que jamás debió pasar.


	41. Consecuencias

Las manos de Naruto recorrían con fogosidad y pasión cada centímetro de piel que era capaz de alcanzar del cuerpo de Sasuke. ¡ _Cómo había echado de menos tenerle de esa manera_! Cada día que estuvo separado del moreno, Naruto no dejó de pensar en Sasuke: en pasar tiempo con él, reír a su lado, bromear, discutir por tonterías... pero tampoco se pudo quitar de la cabeza su fragancia, ésa que en ese instante se impregnaba en su ropa y capturaba con sus fosas nasales; sus deliciosos labios, los cuales ahora devoraba como si no hubiera un mañana; y su níveo y fuerte cuerpo, el que ahora era incapaz de dejar de acariciar.

– Hmm.

Un gemido se escapó de los labios de Sasuke y acabó ahogándose en la boca de Naruto cuando éste alcanzó sus duros y sonrosados pezones. Aquel sonido fue música para los oídos del rubio, quien repitió la acción con un poco más de presión con tal de darle un placer mayor a Sasuke y volver a escucharle gemir.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar por parte del moreno, dejando salir de nuevo ese gutural sonido, deleitando al rubio. Pero no fue la única reacción del moreno, sino que, instintivamente, sacó sus garras con la intención de desgarrarle la ropa a Naruto y dejarle en igualdad de condiciones.

En el momento en que el antiguo alfa sintió que las garras se clavaban en su prenda superior, sostuvo ambas muñecas y detuvo a Sasuke.

– No me importaría nada dejarte destrozar mi ropa por la pasión, pero, a diferencia de ti, no he traído ninguna de repuesto hoy – le comentó Naruto tras abandonar momentáneamente los labios de Sasuke.

– Pues ya estás tardando en quitártela – le exigió el beta con un tono impaciente que dejaba entrever una advertencia: si Naruto no se desnudaba ya, Sasuke lo haría y le daba igual que Naruto tuviera que volver desnudo a casa.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en los labios del rubio al captar la ligera amenaza. Sin perder tiempo, Naruto se quitó la cazadora primero y la lanzó hacia el sofá, para después agarrar a la vez la sudadera y la camiseta que llevaba debajo y deshacerse de ambas prendas juntas. Ahora llegaba el turno de la parte inferior.

Mientras el rubio se ponía en pie junto al sillón y se descalzaba, los ojos de Sasuke viajaron por su pecho desnudo. Con la ropa no se notaba, pero ahora podía ver que Naruto había estado entrenándose duro en Alaska. Estaba más musculoso que la última vez que le vio en una situación similar.

La mirada del moreno descendió hacia la entrepierna de Naruto una vez éste se quitó las prendas que le quedaban y se quedó en igualdad de condiciones que él. No pudo evitar relamerse cuando vio el erecto miembro del rubio casi como si le saludara después de tanto tiempo sin verse mutuamente.

Inconscientemente, Sasuke quiso ir hacia Naruto para disfrutar de lo que su cuerpo desnudo le ofrecía, pero un fuerte tirón sobre su cuello, que casi lo deja sin respiración, le impidió hacerlo.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Naruto preocupado.

– Sí – le respondió Sasuke metiendo un dedo entre el collar y su cuello para poder respirar mejor.

– No es...

– No te preocupes, no quiero quitármelo ni que tú lo hagas – le interrumpió al intuir lo que iba a decir.

Ambos sabían que era más seguro que se mantuviera amarrado, no querían correr riesgos. Aunque a Sasuke no le importaba realmente, no sabía por qué, pero la idea de follar atado con Naruto le calentaba de una forma inusual para él.

– Ahora ven aquí y acaba lo que has empezado – le ordenó ante la sorpresa de Naruto.

– Tan mandón como siempre – le dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa. ¡ _Ese chico nunca cambiaría_! Tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

El rubio regresó junto a Sasuke y se arrodilló frente a él. Sasuke no tardó en volver a juntar sus labios y devorarlos con pasión mientras las manos de ambos exploraban el cuerpo del otro con anhelo.

Las manos del rubio acabaron sobre las tersas nalgas de Sasuke. Agarrándolas y apretándolas entre sus manos, Naruto pegó sus caderas a las de Sasuke y comenzó a moverlas de tal forma que sus miembros se rozaron entre sí. Una descarga de placer como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratase recorrió el cuerpo de ambos cuando las ardientes y húmedas entrepiernas entraron en contacto. Queriendo seguir gozando de ese placer, ambos pegaron más sus caderas y las movieron con mayor ímpetu aumentando la fricción entre sus miembros.

Los gemidos y jadeos no tardaron en llegar por parte de ambos jóvenes. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentían algo parecido, no desde la última vez que se habían acostado juntos. Incluso podrían decir que era mejor, quizás se debía a la luna llena y a la liberación de sus instintos lo que provocaba que sintieran un mayor placer. Aunque quizás sólo se tratase de que se habían echado de menos y por eso lo sentían con mayor intensidad, o era una mezcla de las dos cosas. Quién sabía, pero de lo que Naruto y Sasuke estaban seguros era de que iban a aprovechar al máximo esa noche.

Cuando aquel roce dejó de ser suficiente, Sasuke llevó su mano derecha a ambos miembros para masajearlos a la vez, buscando un mayor placer. Naruto también llevó una mano a sus entrepiernas, pero sólo un momento, lo suficiente para impregnar sus dedos de líquido preseminal.

Mientras Sasuke se encargaba de masturbarlos, Naruto aprovechó para preparar la entrada del moreno, ya que intuía que aquello se iba a quedar corto para ambos e iban a necesitar más acción.

Con una mano separó uno de los glúteos, permitiendo así que la mano lubricada se colara entre ellos. Sasuke apretó con un poco más de fuerza ambos penes y se tensó ligeramente cuando sintió uno de los dedos de Naruto moverse en su interior. Pronto un segundo dedo le acompañó, moviéndose en círculos y abriéndose como unas tijeras. La reacción de Sasuke fue mover su trasero de arriba a abajo buscando un mayor contacto.

El único pensamiento razonable que cruzó la mente de Sasuke fue que quería más, que un par de dedos no satisfacían su necesidad. Necesitaba algo más grueso y largo que le hiciera gritar de placer y perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

– Métemela ya – demandó desesperado Sasuke.

– Aún no estás preparado. Te dolería – se negó Naruto.

– Te quiero dentro de mí ¡YA! – exigió Sasuke completamente excitado. No quería escuchar sus excusas, sólo necesitaba sentirle, sólo necesitaba volver a estar a su lado aunque fueran unos minutos. A su lado, era incapaz de controlarse.

A Sasuke, un poco de dolor no le importaba en absoluto y menos en esa situación. Ya había sufrido distintos tipos de heridas y lesiones, así que podría decirse que podía manejar el dolor. Al menos, ése en concreto valdría la pena.

– Sasuke, no...

Al ver que Naruto no parecía dispuesto a darle lo que quería, Sasuke decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Sin pensarlo, sus garras volvieron a salir, clavándolas sobre los pectorales de Naruto cuando lo empujó, tirándolo al suelo. La cara de Naruto fue de sorpresa y dolor.

A continuación, Sasuke se colocó en cuclillas sobre él a la altura de las caderas, tomó el rostro de Naruto con una mano para inmovilizarlo y así, lamer su mejilla mientras la otra mano agarraba el miembro de Naruto, envolviéndolo con garras incluidas, y se lo llevaba a su entrada dispuesto a meterlo él mismo si era necesario. Sin embargo, no salió como planeaba y la frustración hizo aparición cuando no pudo lograr su cometido. ¡Era difícil acertar en un agujero tan pequeño y sin poder ver!

– Vale, déjame a mí. Yo lo haré. – Se acabó rindiendo Naruto al notar la desesperación y frustración de su amante.

El rubio llevó una mano al trasero de Sasuke mientras con la derecha se agarraba el pene para dirigirlo mejor. Tras un par de intentos fracasados, entre ambos lograron meter el miembro del rubio en la entrada de Sasuke.

Ambos se quedaron sin respiración cuando la punta estuvo dentro. No fue sólo por el placer que les invadió sino también por otras emociones que resurgieron tras tanto tiempo sin unir sus cuerpos de aquella manera. Sin embargo, pronto dejaron a un lado dichas emociones y se dejaron llevar por sus instintos más primitivos.

Colocando sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio para tener mayor apoyo, Sasuke se terminó de sentar sobre el miembro de éste de una sola estocada. Sintió una punzada de dolor, pero no era nada comparado a lo que había experimentado en otras ocasiones, incluso podría decirse que no era desagradable del todo.

Sin apenas esperar unos segundos, comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo con cierto movimiento circular. Naruto no se quedó atrás y le imitó, sincronizándose al movimiento de Sasuke.

Naruto se incorporó, quedando sentado con las piernas cruzadas y con Sasuke cabalgando sobre él, mientras le abrazaba y arañaba la espalda con sus largas uñas. Sin importarle el dolor que sentía de las heridas que el moreno le hacía en la espalda, los labios del rubio buscaron los del beta en un impaciente beso mientras su mano derecha se encargó de masajear el miembro de Sasuke, dándole un mayor placer.

Todo tipo de sonidos lascivos llenaban aquella sala mientras ambos jóvenes follaban sin parar, tocando, besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando cualquier parte del cuerpo del otro que pudieran alcanzar. Tenerse así de nuevo era algo que ambos habían deseado por mucho tiempo.

Mientras Naruto seguía embistiendo una y otra vez, disfrutando de la unión de sus cuerpos, notó que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, por lo que aumentó el ritmo del movimiento de sus caderas a uno más desesperado y salvaje.

A Sasuke no parecía molestarle aquella falta de cuidado por su parte, más bien todo lo contrario. Los jadeos y gemidos se volvieron más sonoros al disfrutar de aquella rudeza. Aquello excitó todavía más a Naruto, quien apretó con fuerza la cadera del moreno a la vez que entraba y salía del interior de su amante con total desenfreno hasta que el orgasmo llegó hasta él.

Cuando alcanzó aquel punto de máximo placer, la poca cordura que tenía le abandonó y sus instintos terminaron por dominarle, no pudiendo evitar que sus colmillos salieran y alcanzaran la blanca piel de Sasuke. Mientras notaba cómo su semen salía y llenaba el interior del moreno, Naruto clavaba con mayor intensidad sus colmillos sobre el hombro del que siempre sería el amor de su vida.

Naruto cayó hacia atrás y Sasuke se dejó caer también sobre el cuerpo de éste. Aunque los dos llegaron al clímax y trataban de recobrar el aliento por la actividad física realizada, ambos sabían que no estaban satisfechos completamente. Las miradas llenas de deseo que se lanzaban en ese instante eran prueba de ello. Menos mal que aún les quedaba horas hasta que saliera el sol. Les darían un buen uso, uno muy placentero.

**. . .**

¡ _Estaba en un buen lío_! Con desesperación, Sasuke frotaba una y otra vez cada rincón de su cuerpo con la espuma que generaba el gel sobre la esponja. Necesitaba quitarse el aroma de Naruto antes de tener que regresar a la mansión de Pain, pero el aroma suave del gel resultaba ser ineficaz.

Todo era tan diferente en esa manada. Era demasiado difícil ser beta allí. Con Naruto era sumamente fácil, la idea de que todos en la manada eran una familia le suponía un alivio. Las peleas eran normales entre los miembros inferiores, pero jamás se hacían daño. Tampoco nadie enfrentaría al alfa, era bien sabido que, en la naturaleza, dejando atrás un pensamiento propiamente humano, el alfa era el cazador, traía alimento, daba las órdenes al resto para cazar. Atacar a un alfa o herirle suponía que toda la manada podría quedarse sin comer y, por tanto, nadie jamás atacaría al alfa de su propia manada.

En la manada de Pain era lo contrario. Todos se peleaban entre ellos tratando de ganar un rango mejor como si eso tuviera privilegios, pero… ¿qué privilegios? Pensaban como humanos, no como lobos y eso era algo que confundía a Sasuke. No podía bajar la guardia, porque no eran una familia, no pensaban en la seguridad de la manada, sino en sus propios intereses fundamentados en ideas humanas.

– ¡Maldición! – se quejó en voz alta frotándose con fuerza. El aroma de Naruto seguía allí, lo olía. Necesitaba algo mucho más fuerte para camuflarlo.

El agua que resbaló por su cuerpo se tiñó de rojo por la presión que estaba ejerciendo. Simples arañazos que aunque dolían, pronto se curarían sin dejar marca alguna.

Tenía que pensar en algo para camuflar el aroma de Naruto y rápido. Si Pain se daba cuenta de ese olor, iba a enfadarse mucho y puede que todo su plan se fuera al infierno. No había estado todos esos meses ganándose la confianza de su nuevo alfa para nada, la necesitaba. Cuanto más confiase Pain en él, más rápido bajaría su guardia. Un maldito descuido con Naruto, como había sido esa noche de luna llena, podía destruir todo por lo que había trabajado tan duro.

Sasuke detuvo sus manos y dejó de frotarse al escuchar unos pasos por la tarima de madera del pasillo. Alguien se acercaba y por el aroma, era su hermano Itachi. Sasuke resopló. Desde que se había marchado con Pain, era consciente de la preocupación que desprendía el cuerpo de su hermano. Adoraba a Itachi, era su hermano mayor y por él haría lo que fuera, pero eso no significaba que no le doliera sentir su estado de ánimo tan desesperado por su culpa.

– Sasuke, voy a abrir la puerta y te dejaré la botella de vinagre aquí al lado – susurró su hermano a través de la puerta.

Seguramente nadie más habría escuchado esas palabras, pero con el oído tan fino y agudizado de Sasuke, Itachi estaba convencido de que sus palabras le habían llegado. Abrió la puerta lo justo para colar la botella dentro y volvió a cerrar para marcharse. Sasuke supo que su hermano había tenido que intuir su problema o puede… que hubiera olido el aroma de Naruto en él. Fuera como fuera, no le cabía duda que Itachi conocía su situación en ese instante.

Al ver la botella de vinagre, Sasuke sonrió sutilmente. Todavía recordaba que cuando eran niños, su madre les ponía vinagre en el cabello cuando les duchaba para matar los piojos. Era algo común en las escuelas infantiles y colegios, pero no era eso lo que Sasuke veía hoy en el vinagre, sino su fuerte aroma que podía camuflar el de Naruto. De niño, siempre decía que el pelo le olía a ensalada cuando su madre se lo enjuagaba con el vinagre.

Apagó el agua, salió de la ducha y agarró la botella de vinagre que su hermano le había traído. ¿Qué excusa le pondría a Pain para ese olor? Tenía que inventarse algo, pero lo que estaba claro es que era mejor oler a vinagre que a Naruto.

**. . .**

El cielo había amanecido en un gris tormentoso. Las nubes pronto descargarían sobre Twain Harte y además, un viento gélido arreciaba. Sasuke elevó el cuello de su chaqueta en cuanto bajó del vehículo. Como todos los lunes, un mayordomo y miembro de la manada de Pain, había ido a buscarle a la puerta de su casa. Aquel era el único "privilegio" por ser beta, aunque el resto de la manada pensaba que ser beta debía ser algo estupendo y les daría más poder o influencia. No sabían absolutamente nada del funcionamiento real de una manada.

¿Qué era un beta? Sasuke siempre lo tuvo claro cuando estuvo con Naruto. Era el segundo al mando, alguien a quien toda la manada podía recurrir y contar sus problemas, alguien que velaba por la manada y, a la vez, era la mano derecha del alfa. Pero aquí… en esta manada, todo era muy diferente. Nadie hablaba de sus problemas porque, según Pain, eran debilidades y todos querían aparentar fortaleza, así que ¿qué era un beta para Pain? ¡Su puta! Alguien en quien confiaba como para meterse a la cama con él sintiéndose seguro. La única ventaja que Sasuke sacaba de toda esta situación era que todos sus amigos estaban a salvo y siendo beta allí, podía mantener al resto a raya y alejados de Konan.

– Gracias por el trayecto – dijo Sasuke con cortesía pese a que, en parte, pretendía ser un leve sarcasmo. Realmente odiaba que fueran a buscarle, porque la mansión de Pain estaba en mitad de la nada, alejada del pueblo y siempre prefería ir él mismo con su coche o transformarse en lobo para recorrer esa distancia. Ir por su propia cuenta le daba seguridad de que podía irse cuando quisiera, en cambio, si ahora ocurría algo, debía depender de la "amabilidad" de Pain para que le llevase a su casa.

Sasuke fue consciente de cómo el silencioso mayordomo arrugaba la nariz al salir del vehículo también. El vinagre funcionaba, aunque eso significaría que debería dar una buena excusa para habérselo echado ante Pain.

Caminó por el jardín y subió a un trote rápido las escaleras de mármol gris del jardín que conducían a la puerta principal. En la placeta que se abría a la entrada, una fuente renacentista con esculturas de mármol blanco representando mujeres con cántaros de agua dejaban caer los chorros.

Sin duda alguna, era un lugar tranquilo y hermoso donde vivir, si no fuera por la mano de hierro con la que Pain dirigía el lugar. Lo que podría ser un paraíso, se convertía en un infierno.

Cruzó la plaza y se detuvo frente a la gran puerta. Tiró de las manivelas para comprobar que estaba abierta. Pain no era de los que tuviera miedo a dejar su mansión abierta, nadie en su sano juicio entraría a robar a la casa de un hombre-lobo y si por desconocimiento lo hacían, la manada tendría diversión para tiempo torturando al pobre infeliz.

Los pasillos estaban muy tranquilos y silenciosos. Tan sólo alguna doncella quitaba el polvo de las numerosas estatuas o cuadros del lugar. A Pain le gustaba el arte, lo clásico y aunque costase aceptarlo por su salvajismo en algunos aspectos, era culto y de modales refinados. Un niño de buena familia acostumbrado a salirse siempre con la suya.

A escasos metros, podía divisar la puerta del gran salón donde solía reunirse la manada. El alboroto empezó a hacerse presente. Debían estar ya reunidos comiendo o bebiendo.

– Llegas tarde, Sasuke.

La profunda voz de Pain no se hizo esperar. Ni siquiera había llegado todavía a la puerta cuando Sasuke la escuchó. Estaba claro que había olido su aroma y, desde luego, no pensaba que le hubiera pasado por alto el olor ácido del vinagre.

– ¿Y a qué hueles? ¿Es vinagre?

– Es mejor que no preguntes – sonrió Sasuke al entrar por el gran salón.

Pain enarcó una ceja como esperando una respuesta para semejante olor. El olor ácido era algo que desagradaba enormemente a todo animal con buen olfato, y los lobos no eran una excepción. La manada se giró a mirar al recién llegado y entonces, escucharon el resoplido de Sasuke.

– ¿En serio quieres saber mi desgracia? – sonrió Sasuke –. Ya sabes que no controlo bien la luna llena y aunque me até, hoy me he despertado y estaba metido entre zarzas y pinaza. Tenía insectos por todas partes y he preferido desinfectarme con vinagre. Esos bichos odian el ácido, o eso decía mi madre.

– Ya veo – sonrió Pain ante su explicación. Era razonable.

– Lamento el olor, se irá en unos días.

Tras la explicación razonada y pese a algunas risas que se escucharon por parte de otros miembros de la manada por haberse despertado en esas circunstancias, Sasuke se dispuso a sentarse en su lugar de siempre, un sillón junto a la ventana. A veces era tan aburrido estar allí que, la mayoría del tiempo, él se dedicaba a leer. Al menos Pain tenía una biblioteca muy interesante en la mansión.

Se sentó en el sillón y tomó el libro entre sus manos para ponerse a leer. Le gustaba ese sitio en concreto por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Hoy por desgracia, no había sol, pero aun así, tampoco le desagradaba. Pronto llovería y el ruido que producía también le relajaba de una manera diferente a cuando hacía sol.

– ¿Qué andas leyendo hoy?

Pain, que se había agachado al otro lado del brazo del sillón donde reposaba la espalda de Sasuke susurrándole así al oído, hizo sonreír al moreno. ¿Fingía? Sí, claro que fingía, era su rutina con Pain, hacer lo que fuera para que el alfa confiase en él.

– Una obra rusa de Iván Turguénev.

Con un movimiento suave de sus dedos, Pain movió la dura tapa del libro para revisar el nombre antes de sonreír: "Primer amor".

– Ya veo. ¿La has leído antes?

– Sólo una vez. ¿Y ese interés? Creía que tú preferías los clásicos como Hamlet – sonrió Sasuke.

– ¿Y qué es lo que más te gusta de este libro? – preguntó Pain algo confuso, como si él lo hubiera leído otras veces y no le hubiera llamado la atención.

– El realismo y el detallismo ruso. Representa la vida cotidiana, recrea el paisaje de tal manera que te introduce dentro de la obra, esa fijación que tiene por el detalle. No sé, me gusta su realismo de la sociedad rusa en esa época en la que vivía.

– ¿Y no tiene nada que ver con el sentimentalismo del protagonista en la casa de campo cuando se reencuentra con su primer amor? – preguntó Pain.

Aquella frase hizo que el corazón de Sasuke acelerase al instante. Pensar en Naruto era algo con lo que no contaba o más bien, no esperó que Pain sacase su nombre así como si nada en un tema de conversación irrelevante. No estaba preparado para afrontar algo así y menos después de lo ocurrido anoche con Naruto. Todo su cuerpo se tensó.

– Vladimir Petróvich, recuerdo que era el protagonista, un chico inocente, tranquilo y silencioso pero que remarca bondad en sus actos. Me recuerda un poco a ti. Enamorado de una chica activa, risueña y amigable, como… Naruto.

Un sudor frío resbaló por la nuca de Sasuke. Era incapaz de controlar su corazón. Cada vez se desbocaba más al pensar en Naruto, al rememorar lo ocurrido esa noche y entonces supo… que estaba perdido. Pain sonreía y lo hacía porque acababa de pillar su mentira.

– Pain, no es lo que pien…

Sin tiempo para poder hablar, al ver que Pain se transformaba en lobo completo y se abalanzaba sobre él, Sasuke sólo pudo poner su brazo en medio para evitar el mordisco directo a su cuello.

El dolor de la mordedura se hizo presente en ese mismo instante, sin embargo, el sillón se volcaba hacia atrás tirando a ambos al suelo. El estruendo por los gruñidos y la pelea captó la atención del resto de la manada.

– ¡SASUKE!

El grito de Konan no se hizo esperar en cuanto observó la discusión, sin embargo, pese a que hizo el amago de ir a ayudarle, el resto de los integrantes de la manada la detuvieron para impedir su avance. Ellos sonreían y veían la pelea como algo normal e incluso divertida, pero Konan estaba realmente preocupada por la agresividad de ambos. Sasuke no era de los que se rendían con facilidad. En una pelea, siempre había alguien que, al final, debía someterse y rendirse.

Todos observaban la escena sin querer meterse en medio. Era una locura hacerlo cuando ambos, convertidos en lobos, se mordían el uno al otro y lanzaban gruñidos para intentar asustar a su rival. Como una pelea de perros.

Intentando alejarse del hocico de Pain, Sasuke trataba de morder sus patas para tirarle al suelo. Tenía desventaja, era más pequeño y de menor peso que Pain, si éste se le echaba encima, estaría perdido y, por eso mismo, trataba de evitar con su agilidad sus ataques y derribarlo. Era su única opción. Si conseguía tumbarlo, podría alcanzar con facilidad su cuello y una vez lo mordiera, Pain debería frenar. En cambio… si era él quien caía al suelo, el peso del cuerpo de Pain le impediría moverse y entonces, no tendría otra opción que rendirse ante lo que él quisiera hacer.

Por la agresividad con la que Pain atacaba, Sasuke supo que rendirse no era una buena opción. Naruto siempre le dijo que si no podía ganar, entonces lo mejor era ponerse en posición de sumisión y así, el contrincante frenaría, pero hacerlo ahora mismo no creyó que solucionase nada. Pain no se regía por las normas de la manada, sino por las humanas y quería humillarle frente a todos. Eso era lo que Sasuke sentía.

Un atroz frío recorrió todo su cuerpo al ver los ojos de Pain tan decididos. Se le helaba la sangre sólo con mirarle. El poder de un alfa estaba muy por encima de sus posibilidades, pero… ¿Qué pasaría si se rendía? Pain no iba a dejarle ir sin más, lo veía en sus movimientos, en sus ojos, quería hacerle daño y eso sólo le dejaba una escapatoria: pelear y ganar. Porque si no se defendía, si no trataba de vencerle ahora mismo, Sasuke estaba convencido de que Pain era capaz hasta de matarle.

A cada mordisco que recibía, Sasuke percibía la ira de Pain. El dolor era inaguantable y, por eso mismo, motivado por el miedo que sentía ante su enemigo, no podía hacer otra cosa que luchar por defenderse.

Cuando su cuerpo tocó el suelo y sintió el peso de Pain sobre él, supo que todo había terminado.

Los colmillos del alfa se clavaban en su cuello dispuesto a seguir presionando, sentía la sangre brotar y el sabor óxido llegando a su boca. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, pero no era sólo eso, el suelo estaba húmedo y tenía frío, mucho frío. Miró de reojo hacia sus manos. Volvía a ser humano aunque Pain no había salido todavía de su transformación. ¡Sus manos tenían sangre!

No podía hablar, pero tampoco le hizo falta. Se quedó completamente inmóvil y cerró los párpados con fuerza para evitar ver lo que vendría a continuación. Aquella pelea había sido muy diferente a todas las que había tenido antes, ésa no había sido entre compañeros por una mejor posición, ni había sido un entrenamiento, ni siquiera había sido como la primera pelea contra Pain en el bosque cuando fue a ayudar a Sai.

Todo este tiempo, Sasuke creyó haber mejorado y seguramente lo había hecho, pero hoy, Pain le había remarcado y dejado claro que su poder no tenía comparación al del alfa. Podía ser fuerte y rápido, podía vencer al resto de los de su manada, pero no llegaría a alcanzar la fuerza que Pain tenía.

Pain soltó el cuello de Sasuke al ver que se quedaba quieto. La sangre sobre la que estaba tumbado su beta era prueba suficiente de que aquello había terminado. Volvió a su forma humana y se arrodilló junto a Sasuke. Apenas podía respirar, más bien jadeaba en un intento desesperado por recuperar oxígeno.

– Shhhh – acarició Pain el cabello de Sasuke ante el silencio que reinó en la sala y la preocupación de Konan al ver la sangre. Con suavidad, sus dedos rozaron un trozo de tela de lo que antes fue una camiseta a la altura de su hombro. Al apartarla, Pain observó la marca que se estaba curando. Era evidente que había estado con Naruto –. ¿Ves lo que me haces hacer, Sasuke? Ya sabes que no soporto las mentiras. Vuelve a verte a escondidas con Naruto y la próxima vez no seré tan comprensivo. Ni siquiera te salvará que seas mi beta. Si no me eres de utilidad, entonces no me sirves para nada.

Sin duda alguna, aquello fue una amenaza que Sasuke no podía obviar. Acababa de amenazarle de muerte si seguía así y por la pelea, supo que hablaba en serio. Hoy le perdonaba… pero no volvería a hacerlo. Sasuke intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

– Que alguien lo suba a mi cuarto. Creo que tendré que repetirle cuál es su función como beta.

**. . .**

Arrodillado sobre el césped de su casa, Sasuke escuchó el coche marcharse. Agradecía que ya fuera de noche para evitar las habladurías al verle en ese estado, pero lo que más agradecía, sin duda, era que sus padres hubieran tenido que salir esa semana a unas conferencias fuera de la ciudad.

Su mano derecha todavía mantenía la presión de la herida bajo la chaqueta que le habían dejado, aun así, apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Elevó la cabeza hacia la puerta de su casa. Estaba a tan sólo unos metros y ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder alcanzarla.

Sus heridas que siempre curaban rápido, hoy lo hacían a gran lentitud. No tenía duda alguna que Pain se había tomado muy en serio esa pelea. Ni siquiera había tenido cuidado por no matarle. No le habría importado si hubiera muerto allí, pero quiso remarcar a todos que ni siquiera él como beta, estaba a salvo si no se cumplía su voluntad en la manada.

A rastras, moviéndose entre la lluvia por el mojado césped, llegó hasta los peldaños del porche. Tenía que ponerse en pie, debía hacerlo para no preocupar a su hermano cuando entrase. Seguro que ya había olido que estaba allí.

Se agarró al pasamano de la barandilla de metal y haciendo fuerza, se forzó a levantarse. ¡ _Estaba en pie_!, pero caminar, eso era otra historia. Sus piernas aún temblaban por el miedo y el dolor. Apoyando una mano en la barandilla y la otra en los peldaños, subió como pudo hasta el porche y dejó que su cuerpo cayese contra la puerta. Al menos estaba de pie y apoyado sobre algo.

Buscó las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón, aunque no tuvo tiempo de encontrarlas. Itachi abrió de golpe para dejarle entrar. Aquella apertura provocó que Sasuke tuviera que agarrarse al marco de la puerta para no caer, pero agradeció que Itachi sólo hubiera abierto y sin siquiera mirarle, se alejase hacia la cocina.

– He preparado estofado, no sé si querrás comer conmigo o prefieres llevártelo a tu cuarto como haces siempre – se quejó Itachi sin ser consciente de las condiciones en las que venía su hermano.

Sasuke se tapó la herida del costado mejor con la chaqueta para impedir que éste la viera. Entró con lentitud apoyando su mano en la pared hasta que se dio cuenta de que había dejado una mancha de sangre en ella.

– ¿Sasuke? – preguntó Itachi al no obtener una respuesta.

– En… mi cuarto – dijo finalmente Sasuke. En su mente, sólo quería llegar rápido a la escalera, subir y encerrarse para evitar preocupar a su hermano con este asunto.

Al llegar al último tramo de pared, observó con su vista nublada que debía dar tres pasos y cruzar el pasillo para llegar a la escalera. Chasqueó los labios, porque no estaba seguro de poder mantenerse en pie hasta llegar allí.

– Cómo no. Siempre estás evitándome – seguía Itachi hablando desde la cocina. Parecía estar sirviendo los platos por los ruidos metálicos que llegaban a los oídos de Sasuke.

Itachi servía la comida en uno de los cuencos cuando escuchó el golpe seco en el pasillo. Olía a carne con verdura, pero también a… sangre. Hasta ese momento, no se había percatado de algo así. Con el cuenco en su mano, salió hacia el pasillo creyendo que Sasuke había tirado algo, en su lugar, se encontró a su hermano en el suelo con medio cuerpo en los primeros peldaños de la escalera. Había sangre resbalando por los peldaños donde había caído.

El cuenco que llevaba en su mano cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos y derramando el contenido. Itachi corrió hacia su hermano para apartarle de las escaleras. Ni siquiera estaba consciente ya y al ver sus manos llenas de sangre, apartó la chaqueta que llevaba para poder ver la herida.

– Maldita sea, Sasuke – se preocupó su hermano al ser consciente de que aquello iba mal. Le había escuchado vomitar muchas noches, incluso llorar, le había visto moratones, pero jamás algo semejante. ¡Se acabó! Fue lo que pensó Itachi, porque ya no aguantaba más ver así a su hermano. Necesitaba ayuda y urgente.

Buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón el teléfono móvil y revisó la lista de contactos. Odiaba tener que recurrir a esa persona, pero no encontraba otra maldita solución. Llamó y esperó a escuchar los tonos. Apenas sonó un par de veces.

– ¿Itachi?

La voz de Naruto sonó confusa. Itachi le odiaba, no esperaba su llamada, nunca. Tampoco Itachi pensó que acabaría llamando a ese imbécil que destrozó el corazón de su hermano, pero siendo consciente del problema, pese a que Gaara era un buen alfa, Naruto tenía mucha más experiencia y era mucho más fuerte que él. Ahora era un omega, pero seguía teniendo la fuerza y la experiencia de un maldito alfa.

– Tengo un problema.

– Creo que te has confundido. Gaara es el alfa, deberías llamarle a él y…

– ¡CÁLLATE Y ESCÚCHAME! Es Sasuke – le gritó Itachi para que le hiciera caso de una maldita vez, viendo cómo la sangre seguía saliendo del cuerpo de su hermano.

Naruto se calló al instante al notar cómo la voz de Itachi se quebraba y el nerviosismo que tenía encima. Era algo grave.

**. . .**

Sentado en un pequeño y cómodo sillón junto a la ventana, Minato observaba las estrellas en el inmenso y oscuro cielo. Pese a que se veían bastante bien al estar en un pequeño pueblo sin demasiada contaminación lumínica, debía reconocer que, en la casa de Jiraiya en Alaska, se veían mucho mejor. Aunque eso no le quitaba la belleza del firmamento que sus ojos captaban en ese instante.

Minato suspiró desmotivado. Trataba de centrarse en aquella bella imagen, pero su mente no estaba por la labor. Desde que hacía un par de días, había descubierto el secreto que Kakashi estuvo guardando durante años, no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Él fue su primer y gran amor. Con él, había experimentado todas sus primeras veces: su primer enamoramiento, su primera cita, su primer beso, su primer novio, su primera relación sexual...

La relación que mantuvieron fue muy importante para él y, cuando eran pareja, también creyó que lo era para Kakashi. Sin embargo, cuando rompió con él y le soltó aquellas hirientes palabras, cambió de opinión y, hasta apenas cuarenta y ocho horas, pensaba que el noviazgo que mantuvieron significó más para él que para Kakashi.

Aún podía recordar claramente el día en que todo terminó.

**Flashback**

_Un joven rubio de unos diecisiete años corría hacia su lugar favorito de Twain Harte: el estanque del bosque. Hacía un rato que Kakashi le había llamado a casa, citándole en el lugar secreto de ambos. Minato no había dudado en acudir lo antes posible para estar con su novio. No habían podido verse en los últimos días por asuntos de la manada de Kakashi y lo había echado de menos. ¡Por fin podría volver a besarle de nuevo!_

_Sin perder la sonrisa de tonto enamorado, Minato corría con cuidado por el camino del bosque que llevaba al estanque hasta que, a los pocos metros, vio el claro que indicaba que estaba cerca. Aceleró aún más el paso y, en cuanto dejó atrás los inmensos árboles, vio a Kakashi de pie en las tablas de madera que hacían de muelle. Le daba la espalda, pero estaba seguro de que hacía rato que había notado su presencia._

_Su sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más y sus ojos brillaron con ilusión pensando en que, en cualquier segundo, Kakashi se daría la vuelta para saludarle con una sonrisa como la que él tenía en ese instante._

_Minato siguió corriendo hacia su novio con ese pensamiento en la cabeza. La ilusión creció cuando vio cómo Kakashi se giraba poco a poco, pero en lugar de recibirle sonriendo como esperaba, el semblante de su pareja reflejaba seriedad. Pese a pillarle desprevenido ese estado de ánimo, no cesó su correr; seguro que no estaba de humor por algo de la manada, pero él le haría olvidar sus problemas por un rato._

– _Kakashi – le llamó animado moviendo una mano a modo de saludo._

_El rubio ralentizó el ritmo para recuperar el aliento y, cuando estuvo frente a su novio, se lanzó a darle un beso. Sin embargo, antes de que sus labios siquiera se acercasen, Kakashi volteó el rostro y le detuvo colocando sus manos sobre los hombros, echándole hacia atrás._

_Aquel gesto borró por completo la alegre sonrisa de Minato, quien miraba al otro adolescente sin entender por qué le rechazaba de aquella manera. ¿Estaba cabreado con él? Si era así, ¿por qué? No recordaba haber hecho o dicho algo que pudiera molestarle._

– _¿Estás bien? ¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó mientras se estrujaba los sesos pensando en qué podía haber hecho que le cabreara._

– _Minato, tenemos que hablar – dijo Kakashi, soltándole y dando un paso hacia atrás como si quisiera mantener la mayor distancia posible entre ellos._

_El pulso del rubio se aceleró de inmediato al escuchar aquellas palabras. Esa frase no solía significar algo bueno y, sumado a la actitud distante y seria de Kakashi, se temió lo peor._

– _¿Hablar? ¿De qué? ¿Ha pasado algo en la manada? – preguntó esperando que sus sospechas no se confirmaran y todo fuera una mala pasada de su mente._

– _No, la manada está bien. Se trata... de nosotros._

_Minato sintió como si le estrujaran el corazón al oír esa última palabra. ''Nosotros", estaba claro que hablaba de ellos como pareja y no en otro sentido._

– _¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó haciéndose el desentendido ya que se negaba a aceptar lo que su mente no dejaba de imaginar._

– _A nuestra relación – le contestó Kakashi sin andarse con rodeos._

– _¿Qué pasa con ella? Estamos bien, ¿no? – Minato se forzó a sonreír como si sus ojos no se estuvieran humedeciendo debido a las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos._

– _No, no lo estamos. Nuestro noviazgo no tiene futuro, por lo que no tiene sentido seguir siendo novios y alargar algo que, más temprano que tarde, iba a terminar._

_Minato se esforzaba al máximo para mantener su fingida sonrisa, pese a que cada vez le temblaban más los labios por la tristeza que le estaba embargando, al ver que sus peores temores se estaban volviendo realidad._

– _No... no lo entiendo. Hace unos días, estábamos aquí mismo, besándonos y riéndonos felices. ¿Cómo... – balbuceaba al tratar de evitar ponerse a llorar – cómo es que de repente estamos mal?_

– _No es algo repentino, se veía venir desde hace un tiempo._

– _Sigo sin... comprender lo que dices – confesó totalmente perdido porque para él, nada de eso tenía sentido –. ¿Es porque pronto iremos a la universidad y crees que conoceré a otra persona y mis sentimientos por ti se enfriarán?_

– _No, no es eso. Sé que me amas y no te interesarías por alguien más – dijo en un tono triste, casi como si se sintiese culpable de que así fuera, algo que notó Minato, lo cual hizo que se planteara otro motivo para todo aquello._

– _¿Piensas que serías un estorbo para mí? ¿Que al estar juntos, no me centraría en mis estudios o en mi futuro? – preguntó creyendo que se trataba de eso –. Ya has visto que sé compartimentar y organizarme. En todo el tiempo que hemos sido novios, nunca he dejado de lado mis estudios ni mis aficiones, así que no..._

– _¡No es eso! – le interrumpió perdiendo un poco los estribos al ver que Minato no se lo iba a poner fácil, así que decidió ser lo más directo posible –. Eres un buen chico y me gustas, pero..._

– _¿Gustar? – Ahora fue el turno de Minato de interrumpirle, cuando sintió una fuerte puñalada en el corazón al oír ese verbo en concreto._

_El rubio se apartó ligeramente el cuello de la camiseta y buscó algo bajo ella. A los pocos segundos, sacó una cadena de plata de la que colgaba un anillo._

– _¿Dices que te gusto? Entonces, ¿qué se supone que significa esto? – le cuestionó dejando a un lado esa fachada de "todo va bien" y dejando por fin que el dolor que sentía se reflejase en las lágrimas que salían de sus azules ojos –. Cuando me lo regalaste, me dijiste que era la prueba de nuestro amor, del mío y del tuyo, – recalcó – que con este anillo, me prometías que siempre estaríamos juntos, que nos amaríamos para siempre... ¿Y ahora me dices que te gusto? ¿Acaso todo era una mentira?_

_Por unos largos segundos, Kakashi no pronunció palabra alguna, lo cual desesperaba a Minato, quien quería una respuesta ya._

– _Me confundí._

_Aquella escueta respuesta de Kakashi no era lo que esperaba. Normalmente, Minato no era una persona que se enfadase con facilidad, pero esa respuesta le cabreó mucho._

– _¿Te confundiste? – preguntó perplejo._

– _Creí que te amaba, pero... desde hace un tiempo, he estado pensando en ello y me di cuenta de que no era así. Venimos de mundos muy distintos, quizás por ello me llamaste tanto la atención, eras diferente y exótico y creí amarte, pero en el fondo, lo que sentía sólo era una atracción pasajera. Un humano y un hombre-lobo... eso jamás funcionaría – le explicó._

_A cada palabra, Minato sentía que su corazón se iba haciendo añicos poco a poco. Pero, pese a ello, algo en él le decía que no se diera por vencido, que siguiera luchando._

– _No es cierto – se negaba a creer en lo que decía – yo lo he sentido en cada beso, en cada abrazo y en cada gesto que tenías hacia mí. Me amas y cualquier duda que tengas por nuestras diferencias, podemos solucionarla juntos. También dijiste que este anillo simbolizaba nuestra promesa a superar cualquier obstáculo que se nos presentara – le recordó mostrándole una vez más aquella joya que colgaba de su cuello, como diciéndole que mantuviera su palabra y lucharan como una pareja._

_Kakashi había intentado ser directo, pero teniendo el mayor tacto posible, sin embargo, no estaba funcionando. Minato seguía peleando por ellos, por buscar una solución a algo que no lo tenía, así que no le quedaba más remedio que decírselo de otra manera que acabase con sus esperanzas._

– _Un lobo jamás podría enamorarse de un humano – dijo con un tono severo que no dejaba lugar a dudas, destrozando de una vez por todas el corazón de Minato._

_Tras decir aquella frase que sentenciaba la relación de ambos a su fin, Kakashi arrancó el colgante con el anillo del cuello y lo lanzó con fuerza al agua._

– _¡NO! – gritó Minato corriendo hacia el estanque y lanzándose al agua en busca de su objeto más preciado._

_Minato sentía que si tenía aquel anillo, nada de aquello se haría realidad, que todo saldría bien y Kakashi le diría que estaba equivocado, que se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho y en verdad sí le amaba. Por eso necesitaba recuperarlo. Era el símbolo de su amor... si se perdía en el fondo del estanque era como si su amor realmente estuviera condenado al fracaso._

_Kakashi le miró sorprendido, pero tras unos segundos, se dio media vuelta dejando a Minato allí solo buscando algo que jamás encontraría._

**_. . ._ **

_Las horas pasaron y la noche cayó sobre aquel recóndito lugar. Pese a la oscuridad y el frío, Minato seguía zambulléndose una y otra vez en el agua, buceando por el fondo, tratando de hallar aquel anillo que Kakashi le había arrancado y lanzado al estanque._

_Calado hasta los huesos y temblando del frío, Minato continuó repitiendo la acción con la esperanza de que el resultado fuese distinto aquella vez, pero no era así. Poco a poco, la fuerza de voluntad del rubio se estaba resquebrajando._

_Tras un par de zambullidas más, Minato sacó la cabeza para tomar aire, pero no volvió a sumergirse. Con lágrimas en los ojos, se dio por vencido, admitiendo por primera que nada de aquello había sido un mal sueño, sino que se trataba de la cruda realidad: Kakashi no le amaba._

_Casi sin fuerzas, nadó hacia el muelle y como pudo, salió del agua. Empapado, tiritando de frío pero también de tristeza, y abrazándose a sí mismo, Minato emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa. No iba a ser fácil y lo pudo comprobar al caerse por tropezar con una piedra tras dar apenas dos pasos. La poca luz que provenía de la luna y lo borrosa que estaba su visión debido a las lágrimas le impedían ver el camino con claridad, y a todo eso debía añadirle el agotamiento físico y mental._

_Minato se quedó allí tirado bocabajo sobre la tierra desahogándose y dejando salir todo el dolor que se había estado negando sentir. Tras largos minutos, notó que las lágrimas habían dejado de salir y, como un muñeco vacío que se movía por inercia, se puso en pie caminando con lentitud hacia casa. Un único pensamiento cruzó su mente: sólo deseaba que ese día terminase ya y llegase mañana._

**Fin del flashback**

Meses después de que terminaran, consiguió aceptar el hecho de que Kakashi no le amó de la misma manera que él y pudo pasar página, centrándose en intentar mantener una buena amistad con el hombre-lobo. No había sido fácil, pero, con mucho esfuerzo, lo consiguió. Pese al daño que le había ocasionado, quería seguir teniéndolo en su vida como amigo. Por eso, descubrir que Kakashi le había mentido, que sí había significado lo que vivieron juntos lo mismo que para él... era un dato que trastocaba todo su mundo.

¿Y ahora qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Perdonarle? ¿Darle otra oportunidad? Él aún amaba a Kushina y siempre lo haría, pero Kakashi... él había sido su primer gran amor, el que nunca se olvida y podía resurgir de sus cenizas. Sin embargo, había tantas razones que le impedían querer darle otra oportunidad.

Y pensar que Kakashi estuvo escondido entre la maleza todas esas horas, viéndolo humillarse buscando el anillo sin parar y caerse de bruces cuando por fin se rindió... le enfadada mucho.

Minato suspiró frustrado. Su cabeza iba a reventar por el lío que tenía en ella. No podía evitar pensar que si aquel día no hubiese ocurrido, ¿se podría haber evitado tanto sufrimiento o no habría servido de nada y se tendrían que haber enfrentado a situaciones similares igualmente? No tenía respuesta porque era algo imposible de saber; no podía viajar en el tiempo para averiguarlo.

Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió de repente con fuerza. Giró la cabeza alarmado y pudo ver a su hijo con una cara de gran preocupación. Se temió que la relativa tranquilidad de esos días se había acabado y Zabuza estaba de vuelta.

– Papá, necesitamos tu ayuda – le dijo con urgencia Naruto.

Aquellas palabras pillaron por sorpresa al adulto, quien descartó la idea de la vuelta de Zabuza tras escucharle decir aquello, aunque no sabía cómo ni a quién podía ser de ayuda en esos momentos.

Pese a todo, Minato se levantó del cómodo asiento donde se había perdido en el pasado y se acercó a su hijo para averiguar qué estaba pasando.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Naruto?

– Es Sasuke – contestó lleno de preocupación.

Minato se puso serio y puso toda su atención en las siguientes palabras de su hijo. Sabía cuán importante era Sasuke para Naruto.

– Está muy malherido. Itachi me acaba de llamar para contarme que ha perdido el conocimiento en cuanto ha llegado a casa. Parece tener heridas por todo el cuerpo, aunque no puede saber la gravedad.

– Llámale y dile que vamos para allá, que no deje de vigilarle hasta que lleguemos y que trate de no moverlo en la medida de lo posible, aunque lo más probable es que tengamos que llevarlo a la clínica para revisarle y tratarle mejor. Pero ya cuando estemos allí, lo valoraré. – Le dio esas instrucciones mientras sacaba un abrigo del armario y se lo ponía.

– De acuerdo. Le llamaré desde el coche – dijo Naruto antes de salir del dormitorio.

Mientras Minato seguía a su hijo hacia el exterior de la casa, pensó que iba a ser una noche larga y dura. Esperaba con todo su corazón que no terminara mal.


	42. Sin respiro

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Naruto salió con rapidez del vehículo sin siquiera cerrar la puerta del conductor. Cruzó la carretera sin mirar. ¡Tampoco le hacía falta! Sus instintos seguían activos y percibía su entorno, a esas horas, nadie estaba en la calle, sin embargo, sí escuchó cómo su padre, que salía de la puerta del copiloto, le decía que tuviera cuidado.

Corrió por el jardín en dirección a la puerta. Olía a sangre y al mirar el césped, observó que estaba ligeramente teñido de rojo. El aroma de Sasuke se mezclaba con el de la sangre, lo que le hacía intuir a Naruto, que ese chico había estado tumbado en el césped durante un rato.

Subió los peldaños del porche de dos en dos observando ligeras marcas de sangre. ¡ _Se había apoyado contra el marco de la puerta para sostenerse_! Naruto cerró los párpados y se mordió el labio inferior intentando calmar la preocupación. Estar allí y ser consciente de la evidencia de lo que podía haberle ocurrido a Sasuke le estaba matando lentamente. Pese a ello, golpeó la puerta con fuerza.

\- ¿Itachi? Ábreme.

La puerta no se abría, pero a través de las ventanas, se veía luz. Naruto sabía que estaba allí así que volvió a golpear la puerta; esta vez, sí se abrió. Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue la sangre seca que impregnaba las mejillas de Itachi. No era mucho, casi como si se hubiera rascado o apartado algún mechón de pelo con las manos y hubiera dejado un leve rastro, sin embargo, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre fresca.

Naruto empujó la puerta con rapidez para acceder al interior. El suelo tenía un pequeño rastro de sangre y en la pared del recibidor, la huella ensangrentada de la mano de Sasuke. Daba gracias de que sólo estuviera allí Itachi, porque si hubieran estado sus padres, habría sido un desastre para explicarles lo ocurrido. Más preocupado que antes al ver la sangre, observó a Itachi regresar con rapidez hacia la escalera. Sasuke estaba en el suelo del recibidor sobre un charco de sangre.

\- No puedo parar la hemorragia – dijo Itachi con preocupación, presionando de nuevo la toalla contra su abdomen.

Naruto se había quedado paralizado al verle, pero cuando reaccionó para ir hacia él, la mano de Minato sobre su hombro le hizo detenerse de nuevo. No quería que se manchase de sangre en ese momento y entendió el motivo enseguida.

\- Tú conduces. Hay que llevarlo a la clínica ahora mismo. ¿Puedes subirlo al coche, Itachi?

\- Sí.

\- Pues vámonos. Yo me ocupo de presionar. Tú, súbelo en la parte de atrás y llama a Kurenai, voy a necesitarla – ordenó Minato hacia Itachi, quien parecía estar saliendo un poco de su estado de pánico completo al tener por fin ayuda –. Naruto, pisa a fondo hasta la clínica.

Los ojos de Naruto todavía estaban fijos en el cuerpo de Sasuke. Su hermano estaba tomándolo en brazos para sacarle de allí y él sólo deseaba correr a su lado. Sentía pánico, un miedo atroz a perderle. Estaba muy grave.

\- Naruto, al coche – le ordenó su padre para sacarle del trance en el que se encontraba. Finalmente, reaccionó. Echó a correr hacia el vehículo y entró en él viendo cómo, tanto su padre como Itachi, entraban en la parte trasera con Sasuke. Intentaban frenar la hemorragia.

Condujo a gran velocidad por las oscuras calles del pueblo. Por suerte, no había tráfico y con las luces largas puestas, tenía una buena visibilidad de la carretera. Sus ojos se desviaban continuamente de la carretera al espejo retrovisor interno para mirar lo que ocurría en el asiento trasero. Sasuke estaba tumbado en los asientos, Itachi sostenía su cabeza sobre sus muslos mientras Minato ejercía presión en la herida.

Naruto ni siquiera aparcó. Entró en la calle trasera de la clínica y frenó de golpe antes de poner el freno de mano y apagar el vehículo. Salió con rapidez, pese a que Minato acababa de salir e Itachi volvía a agarrar como podía a su hermano para cargarle hacia dentro de la clínica.

La puerta de la clínica se abrió de golpe. Kurenai salía en ese momento junto a Kakashi arrastrando una de las camillas.

\- Ponle aquí – ordenó Kurenai al ver a Itachi cargando a su hermano inconsciente.

Durante una milésima de segundo, la mirada de Kakashi se cruzó con la de Minato, pero éste le ignoró completamente desviando su mirada al paciente. A Naruto, ese gesto no le pasó desapercibido y aunque sospechó que había ocurrido algo entre ellos de lo que no hablaban, no tenía tiempo ni ánimo para preguntar sobre ello. Su preocupación por Sasuke era mucho mayor.

Kakashi se quedó atrás de pie en la calle mientras Minato y Kurenai empujaban la camilla con Sasuke hacia dentro. Itachi y Naruto caminaron uno a cada lado viendo cómo Kurenai le ponía la mascarilla de oxígeno.

\- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto al ver que su cabeza se ladeaba hacia él en un movimiento brusco de la camilla por la velocidad a la que la metían en la clínica. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron ligeramente un segundo. Naruto agarró la mano ensangrentada de Sasuke con una y rozó su mejilla con la otra –. Ey, Sasuke… estás bien, estamos aquí contigo. No pasa nada, vas a ponerte bien… – Sasuke, sin fuerzas para continuar despierto, dejó que sus párpados se cerrasen de nuevo. Naruto apenas había sido una visión borrosa, casi una alucinación, una mala jugada que le pasaba factura su mente.

\- A partir de aquí nos ocupamos nosotros – les dijo Kurenai deteniendo a ambos chicos y dejando que Minato metiera la camilla en la sala de operaciones para entrar ella justo después y cerrar las puertas.

\- ¡Joder! – maldijo Naruto. Su cuerpo giró drásticamente estampando su puño contra la pared más cercana.

Itachi se asustó al escuchar los azulejos resquebrajarse. Cuando miró hacia ellos, observó el hilo de sangre corriendo por los azulejos desde los nudillos de Naruto. Tragó saliva. No es que Naruto le cayera mal, le conoció siendo novio de su hermano y era un buen chico, incluso cuando él fue transformado, Naruto le apoyó siempre en todo lo necesario, pero… tras su precipitada marcha, al ver a su hermano en ese estado... hizo que sintiera odio por el daño que le había hecho. Aun así, reconocía que seguía amando a su hermano y por duro que resultase decir algo así, también sabía que Sasuke seguía amando a ese chico.

No supo qué decirle a Naruto. En parte, se sentía culpable por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Le abrió la puerta a Sasuke, pero no se fijó en él. Su hermano siempre le ignoraba y hoy, simplemente quiso tratar de ignorarle también. ¿Por qué había elegido hoy para ignorarle en un intento desesperado para que se diera cuenta Sasuke de que quería ayudarle?

Completamente paralizados en el pasillo, Itachi desvió la mirada del rubio hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido su hermano. Les aguardaba una larga espera. En ese momento, el ruido de las rodillas de Naruto al tocar el suelo le hizo girarse hacia él. Se agarraba con sus manos el cabello y se agachaba lo más posible hacia el suelo. Su respiración era entrecortada, como si fuera a sufrir un ataque de pánico en cualquier momento. La sangre de sus manos se entremezclaba entre la de Sasuke y la suya tras el golpe a los azulejos. Algunas gotas caían sobre las baldosas del suelo.

\- Debí… avisar antes… – intentó hablar Itachi, sintiéndose culpable por aquella situación. Él sabía que su hermano no estaba bien, le había escuchado vomitar muchas noches y también, le veía adelgazar. Quizá… si hubiera hablado antes sobre lo que presenciaba en casa, pero…

\- Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta – susurró.

La profunda voz de Naruto y cómo alzó la mirada hacia la puerta de la sala de operaciones estremeció cada centímetro de la piel de Itachi. ¡ _Hablaba muy en serio_! Podía sentir su enfado y la ira corriendo por sus venas. Era un Naruto muy diferente al que había conocido. Jamás le había visto tan enfadado como en ese instante.

\- Si te hubiera dicho antes lo que sabía sobre él… – susurró Itachi al ver en ese estado a Naruto.

\- Ha sido culpa mía. No debí aceptar ir con él ayer.

\- Te pidió ayuda y se la diste. No deberías culparte por algo así. Últimamente… Sasuke apenas está comiendo y vomita mucho.

\- ¿Sabes por qué Sasuke se marchó a la manada de Pain?

\- No hablamos desde entonces. Creo que Sai sabe algo, pero no cuenta demasiado.

La puerta principal de la clínica se abrió. Para sorpresa de ambos, Gaara entraba en ese momento seguido por el resto de la manada. Naruto se levantó con rapidez para ir hacia el alfa.

\- Nos acabamos de enterar. Hemos venido lo antes posible – susurró Gaara, mirando fijamente las manos ensangrentadas de Naruto.

\- ¿Podemos hablar fuera? – preguntó Naruto al alfa pero con la mirada absorta en Sai, quien no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

Naruto fue el primero en caminar hacia la salida seguido muy de cerca por Gaara. Pese a conocer a su manada, a Naruto le resultó extraño que todos estuvieran allí por alguien que ya no pertenecía a los suyos, pero… quizá Gaara les había obligado a acudir, al menos a algunos. Podía percibirlo por las caras que había puesto algún miembro, aunque otros parecían preocupado. De entre todos ellos, Sai era sin duda el más tenso de todos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Gaara, caminando todavía tras Naruto.

\- Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

\- Tú dirás.

\- Sai. Quiero que hables con él y averigües qué está ocultando.

Gaara sonrió con incredulidad ante esas palabras. Sai era más lobo que humano, para acercarse a él tendría que ser bajo las estrechas normas de la manada y ahora mismo… sería…

\- Imposible – se quejó Gaara cambiando la mirada hacia la puerta por la que habían salido.

\- ¿Cómo que imposible? Tú eres el alfa, responderá ante ti.

\- Ése es el problema. Sai se ha quedado en nuestra manada, pero va a la suya, considera a Sasuke su alfa.

Naruto no se extrañó al escuchar aquella noticia. Sai lo había dejado bien claro cuando la manada se reunió tras su vuelta y discutieron en la “cueva”.

\- Hubo varias discusiones sobre la ascensión cuando desapareciste. Unos se inclinaron por Sasuke y otros por mí. Como Sasuke no quería ser alfa, todos aceptaron su decisión, pero ya sabes que eso es… – Gaara le explicó de todas maneras.

\- Una decisión racional humana.

\- Sai no responde bien a esos estímulos humanos. Para él, Sasuke era el alfa en tu ausencia.

\- ¡Mierda!

\- Lo siento, Naruto, pero Sai no me contará nada. ¿Quieres saber si me pareció rara la decisión de Sasuke de marcharse? Pues sí – dijo con seriedad Gaara –. Yo era el segundo al mando por debajo de él, hablábamos de todo, de hecho cuando te marchaste, hablábamos más que de costumbre para intentar organizar la manada. Fui el más sorprendido cuando se marchó, pero… también creo que está ocurriendo algo. Respeté su decisión, pero nunca dejó de olerme mal. Aún considero a Sasuke como parte de esta manada, por eso estamos aquí. No sé por qué se largó, pero sé que no fue por propia voluntad. Si quería marcharse, me lo habría dicho. Ya intenté sonsacarle información a Sai, pero él controla mucho mejor que yo su transformación. ¿Quieres sacarle información? Pues ya sabes qué tienes que hacer.

\- Ascender a alfa – susurró Naruto antes de suspirar –. No quería ascender tan rápido, prefería ganarme la confianza de todos antes, pero… no me dejan otra opción, supongo.

\- Algunos apoyarán tu ascensión. Ino seguro – sonrió Gaara – pero tendrás algunos problemas por delante. Neji sigue las normas a raja tabla igual que Sai, serán duros contrincantes. A Itachi no le caes bien, tampoco te lo pondrá fácil y Kiba… tiene dudas. Una parte de él apoya a Sasuke y otra a ti.

Naruto sabía que esa idea tampoco le iba a asegurar al cien por cien que Sai le reconociera como alfa y le contara lo que supiera, porque como ya sabían, para Sai, Sasuke era su alfa. El problema era que Sasuke ya no estaba en la manada como para vencerle y subir en la jerarquía, pero Sai sí. No sabía si daría resultado, pero tenía que intentarlo.

\- ¿Y tú y Deidara?

\- Lo sabrás cuando quieras ascender – sonrió Gaara antes de girarse para volver dentro. Gaara se detuvo de golpe y sin girarse, habló de nuevo –. Vas a ir a por ese malnacido, ¿verdad?

\- Tengo que sopesar la situación, pero… esto no va a quedar así. Para mí… Sasuke sigue siendo mi beta y Pain se ha propasado con él. Sea como sea, le haré pagar por lo que le ha hecho.

**. . .**

Como alma que lleva el diablo, Naruto al escuchar que ya se podía entrar a ver al paciente, se puso en pie y empujó la puerta pese a que su padre aún no había terminado de salir de la sala. Entró con rapidez y miró la camilla. Sasuke seguía sobre ella, con la mascarilla de oxígeno cubriendo su nariz y boca. Los pitidos de la máquina le indicaban a Naruto que estaba estable, por ahora.

Kurenai que había estudiado enfermería, había acudido con rapidez a la llamada de Minato. Todos eran conscientes de que Minato era un gran veterinario, pero Sasuke no estaba transformado en ese momento en lobo y, por tanto, había tenido que recurrir a Kurenai que sabía más de anatomía humana.

Aceleró el paso y se lanzó sobre el rostro de Sasuke, pasando su brazo tras su nuca y acariciando con su pulgar la fría y pálida mejilla del moreno. Lloró al verle. No podía evitar derramar las lágrimas que había contenido todo lo posible hasta ese momento. Acercó su frente hasta la de Sasuke y la dejó allí durante unos segundos.

\- Shhh, estoy aquí – susurró Naruto pese a que Sasuke seguía inconsciente.

\- Te dejaré a solas un momento – susurró Kurenai dispuesta a marcharse de la sala. Minato seguía en la entrada sosteniendo la puerta abierta para que Kurenai saliera. Le dio las gracias cuando pasó por su lado y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa por la ayuda.

\- Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido para detener la hemorragia y estabilizarle, pero las próximas horas son cruciales. Ahora todo depende de él – le informó Minato y Naruto asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que le había escuchado.

\- Gracias, papá – le dijo volteándose un instante antes de volver a centrar su atención en Sasuke.

\- No hay de qué. Saldré un momento para que puedas estar a solas.

Justo cuando Minato salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, ésta volvió a abrirse para dejar paso a Itachi, quien había acudido en cuanto Kurenai le había informado de que todo había salido bien.

\- Sasuke – murmuró aliviado al ver que su hermano seguía vivo.

Itachi se acercó a la camilla donde estaba Sasuke tumbado y se puso a su lado, frente a Naruto. Tomó la mano de su hermano pequeño con fuerza para que supiera que estaba ahí.

\- Me has dado un susto de muerte – dijo el mayor entre lágrimas sin importarle que Naruto le viera, aunque ya había notado que el rubio estaba en igual de condiciones que él –. Debiste haberme dicho algo, maldito cabezón, debiste...

Itachi notó una mano sobre su hombro y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules del antiguo alfa.

\- Ahora no es el momento de reproches. Debemos centrarnos en hacerle sentir que estamos con él, en darle nuestra fuerza y apoyo para que se recupere – le dijo Naruto.

\- Sí, tienes razón – murmuró –. Ya le has oído, tonto hermanito, – se dirigió a Sasuke – más te vale recuperarte pronto para que pueda echarte una buena bronca, porque ni creas que te vas a librar de un buen rapapolvo.

Naruto no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa. Tras aquellas palabras, ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio acompañando al moreno que yacía inconsciente sobre la camilla.

**. . .**

Todos esperaban en la recepción mientras Naruto e Itachi seguían tras aquella puerta cerrada donde Sasuke descansaba y se recuperaba. Después de quince minutos desde que Kurenai saliera a comunicarles que todo había salido bien, Naruto e Itachi salieron de la sala de operaciones y se reunieron con los demás. Los que estaban sentados se pusieron en pie en cuanto les vieron aparecer.

\- ¿Qué tal está? – preguntó Gaara pese a saber la respuesta.

\- Sigue inconsciente – contestó Itachi.

\- Es normal, lo más probable es que siga así durante bastantes horas. Ha sufrido heridas importantes así que su cuerpo necesita descansar para poder sanar. Además, la anestesia que le hemos administrado aún tardará en desaparecer de su organismo – informó Kurenai.

\- Sasuke es un luchador, saldrá de ésta – dijo Naruto con convicción y todos los presentes asintieron dándole la razón.

\- Gracias a todos por haber venido y preocuparos por mi hermano pese a todo lo ocurrido. Sé que muchos no estáis contentos o de acuerdo con sus decisiones, yo tampoco y menos con lo que le ha pasado hoy, así que el que hayáis venido en cuanto os habéis enterado de su estado es algo que agradezco mucho – Itachi quiso hacerles saber que apreciaba aquel gesto de preocupación.

\- Supongo que hablo en nombre de todos al decir que, aunque estemos molestos por su marcha a la manada de Pain, Sasuke sigue siendo nuestro amigo – dijo Ino.

\- Somos más que una manada, Itachi, somos familia y siempre estaremos ahí para lo que necesitéis – añadió Gaara.

\- Gracias – repitió Itachi con la voz temblorosa. Había sido una noche de mucho estrés y ver la preocupación de todos y escuchar aquellas palabras le habían emocionado.

Naruto, que estaba a su lado, apretó el hombro del moreno en señal de apoyo. No estaba seguro de si querría un abrazo de su parte, ya que aún las cosas estaban tensas entre ellos. Fue Ino quien dio el paso e hizo lo que Naruto no se atrevió, estrechando a Itachi entre sus brazos para consolarle.

\- Como acaba de decir Itachi, gracias por todo – tomó la palabra Naruto mientras Ino seguía consolando al moreno – pero es tarde, deberíais volver a casa. Mi padre y yo nos quedaremos aquí y, si hay algún cambio, os avisaremos.

\- Yo también me quedo, es mi hermano – sentenció Itachi.

\- Pero ¿y tus padres? Deben estar muy preocupados al ver que no habéis regresado a casa y más si han visto la sangre del suelo. Tendrás que darles una buena explicación – dijo Naruto sabiendo que Mikoto y Fugaku desconocían la doble vida de sus hijos como hombres-lobo.

\- Están fuera de la ciudad por unos días – le explicó Itachi.

\- Ya me extrañaba que no te hubieran llamado en todo este tiempo – pensó el rubio en voz alta.

\- Así que me quedaré al lado de mi hermano todo lo que haga falta – aseguró para que nadie tratara de hacerle cambiar de idea.

\- Puedo limpiar cualquier rastro de sangre que haya en vuestra casa si quieres – se ofreció Gaara.

\- No te preocupes, ya me ocuparé de eso cuando Sasuke despierte y lo lleve a casa, pero gracias por ofrecerte a ayudar – le dijo Itachi.

\- Bueno, si lo tenéis todo controlado por aquí, será mejor que nos marchemos – comentó Kakashi –. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, llamadme a mí o a Kurenai – añadió mirando hacia Minato, pero éste evitaba mantener cualquier contacto visual con él.

Tras decir aquello, todos los presentes se despidieron y, uno a uno, fueron saliendo de la clínica, quedando Kurenai la última.

\- Sigue las indicaciones que te ha dado y no dudes en avisarme a cualquier hora si se presenta alguna complicación. Vendré enseguida – la mujer le dijo a Minato.

\- Gracias por la ayuda, no podría haberlo hecho sin ti – le agradeció el rubio.

\- Estoy aquí para lo que necesites – quiso hacerle saber Kurenai.

Minato notó algo en ella que le indicaba que intentaba compensarle por algo. Pensó que, seguramente, la mujer aún se sentía culpable por la muerte de su esposa. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de ambas manos.

\- No fue culpa tuya, lo sabes, ¿verdad? No había nada que pudieras hacer por ella.

Los ojos de Kurenai se humedecieron y con una sonrisa algo forzada, se soltó del suave agarre del rubio y salió por la puerta. Minato dejó escapar un suspiro. Ya tendría una larga charla con Kurenai y haría todo lo posible para que dejara de sentirse responsable por la muerte de Kushina. Ella no la mató sino Zabuza, por lo que no debería cargar con el peso de algo que no hizo.

Tras verla alejarse junto a los demás a través del cristal de la puerta y solamente quedaron él, Naruto e Itachi, se acercó a la puerta y echó el pestillo para que nadie pudiera entrar.

**. . .**

Sus párpados trataban de abrirse, pero el cansancio le impedía completar aquella tarea. Tras unos segundos en los que su cerebro hacía el esfuerzo por despertar, pudo poco a poco ir abriendo los ojos. La luz tenue de la sala le cegó momentáneamente, por lo que tuvo que parpadear un par de veces hasta que sus pupilas se adaptaron a la iluminación del lugar.

Lentamente, fue incorporándose hasta que un pinchazo en el cuello le hizo detenerse. Parecía que se había quedado dormido en una mala postura y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Se llevó una mano hacia la nuca masajeándola para aliviar un poco el dolor.

Mientras lo hacía, bostezó a la vez que observaba a la persona que se hallaba frente a él. No era el único al que el cansancio había derrotado, Itachi también se quedó dormido mientras hacían compañía a Sasuke. Al pensar en el moreno, inconscientemente miró al cuerpo que se hallaba tumbado en la camilla; seguía sin despertar.

Pese a que le habían avisado de que Sasuke tardaría en hacerlo, Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado al no verle con los ojos abiertos mirándole con reproche por usar parte de su pierna como almohada. Negó con la cabeza al sentirse tonto por haber esperado que pasase como en las películas en las que el protagonista se despertaba tras haber estado en coma o inconsciente, a la vez que su interés amoroso y ambos sonreían alegres por poder verse de nuevo. Sin embargo, no ocurrió así ya que eso era la vida real y ese tipo de coincidencias no solían ocurrir con frecuencia.

Mientras trataba de librarse de la decepción que sentía, cayó en algo. Itachi y él no eran los únicos que estaban en esa sala antes de quedarse dormidos, su padre también había entrado con ellos para comprobar el estado de Sasuke, pero no sentía su presencia allí. Miró alrededor y comprobó que, efectivamente, el adulto no se hallaba en esa estancia, aunque no era lo único que faltaba en la sala: toda la sangre que había por el suelo había desaparecido y el olor a desinfectante impregnaba el lugar. Su padre había estado limpiando mientras dormían.

El rubio se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado y caminó hacia la puerta para salir en busca de su padre. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo. Tras salir al pasillo a oscuras, agudizó el oído para localizarle y escuchó cierto movimiento que provenía de su despacho, por lo que se encaminó hacia allí.

Al llegar, vio que la puerta estaba entornada así que dio unos ligeros toques en ella para avisarle de su presencia, para después empujarla con la mano izquierda y abrirla del todo. Al hacerlo, vio a su padre ordenando ciertas cajas con documentos.

\- Hola, Naruto. ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó Minato a su hijo con la intención de saber si había alguna novedad.

\- Sasuke sigue igual e Itachi continúa durmiendo – le contestó –. ¿Qué haces?

\- Matar el tiempo. Asuma y Kurenai han hecho lo mejor posible por mantener la clínica limpia en nuestra ausencia, pero necesitaba mantenerme activo así que estaba reordenando algunas cosas.

\- Te entiendo, la espera puede ser mortal. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- No, no te preocupes. Vuelve con Sasuke, estoy bien.

\- No me importa ayudarte, tampoco hay mucho que pueda hacer por Sasuke en estos momentos – comentó Naruto.

Minato se percató de que su hijo también necesitaba mantener la mente ocupada para hacer más fácil la espera.

\- Creo que me vendría bien un descanso. ¿Te apetece un café? No sé si Asuma mantendrá la cocina abastecida, aunque quizás sea demasiado temprano, aún faltan un par de horas para que amanezca.

\- Creo que algo caliente me vendrá bien – le sonrió Naruto.

\- Bien, pues vamos a mirar si hay café o algo que podamos tomar.

Ambos rubios salieron del despacho para dirigirse a la pequeña cocina que había en el local, pero cuando salieron al pasillo y dieron un par de pasos, una figura apareció frente a ellos.

La primera reacción de Naruto fue ponerse delante de su padre para protegerle. No había oído a esa persona entrar ni tampoco conseguía olerla, por lo que estaba claro que trataba de ocultar su presencia. Si se había tomado tantas molestias en camuflarse era porque, por una parte, sabía que era un hombre-lobo y, por otra, no tenía buenas intenciones.

\- Vaya, vaya – habló el intruso y tanto Minato como Naruto reconocieron inmediatamente la voz de Zabuza –. Me habían llegado rumores de vuestro regreso así que decidí volver a la ciudad para comprobar si eran ciertos y, qué alegría la mía al ver con mis propios ojos que es verdad – habló mientras daba unos pocos pasos hacia ambos rubios, dejando que la luz proveniente de fuera y que se colaba por las ventanas le iluminara.

¡Maldita sea! No tenían ni un respiro, todo eran problemas: primero, el ataque a Sasuke y ahora, esto. Naruto se puso en guardia dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para proteger a su padre de aquel ser despreciable.

\- No te acerques más – le advirtió Naruto.

\- No estuvo bien que os marcharais sin avisar. Me hiciste daño, Minato, y yo que pensaba que teníamos algo especial – ignoró a Naruto mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

\- He dicho que no te acerques más – repitió poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Zabuza se detuvo, pero no porque tuviera miedo de la amenaza de Naruto sino por diversión.

\- Vamos, pequeño cachorro, ¿de verdad crees que puedes detenerme? La última vez no te fue demasiado bien. ¿Probamos de nuevo a que me des la patita? – le preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- No pienso permitir que mates a mi padre – declaró con firmeza el rubio ignorando las palabras del otro hombre-lobo.

\- ¿Matar? ¿Quién ha dicho que quiera matarlo? – cuestionó con diversión.

Ante la cara de confusión que Naruto y Minato pusieron, la sonrisa de Zabuza se ensanchó.

\- Tú asesinaste a mi madre e intentaste hacer lo mismo con mi padre hace un año – afirmó Naruto.

\- Creo que ha habido una pequeña confusión. Sí, maté a tu madre, pero no traté de hacer lo mismo con Minato, solamente le inmovilicé para poder morderle y convertirlo.

Naruto bajó la guardia inconscientemente al enterarse de la verdadera intención de Zabuza. Le había pillado tan desprevenido que había perdido la concentración por un instante.

\- ¿Inmovilizarme? Me dejaste moribundo – habló Minato por primera vez.

\- Quizás hice un uso excesivo de mi fuerza, pero daba un poco igual porque al morderte, las heridas habrían sanado enseguida. Sin embargo, fui interrumpido por esa beta de Kakashi antes de que pudiera completar mi objetivo así que...

Zabuza puso cara de inocente e hizo un gesto con las manos como indicando que no había sido su culpa que Minato hubiese estado entre la vida y la muerte aquella noche, sino de Kurenai por no dejarle terminar.

\- ¿Acaso estás mal de la cabeza? – alzó la voz Naruto incrédulo ante la actitud del otro –. No tienes ningún derecho a ir transformando a la gente por capricho ni tenías ninguna garantía de que la mordedura hubiese tenido éxito – le soltó cabreado.

\- ¿Y crees que eso me importa? Quiero lo que quiero y lo conseguiré a cualquier precio – dijo Zabuza con una seriedad que daba miedo.

\- Pues no lo vas a tener.

Naruto se lanzó dispuesto a pelear contra Zabuza y acabar con él de una vez por todas.

\- Quieto ahí – ordenó Zabuza con una sonrisa llena de burla y diversión, usando su voz de alfa contra el joven.

La primera reacción de Naruto al sentir de nuevo aquella sensación de pérdida de control sobre su voluntad fue la de detenerse. Sin embargo, no se desanimó por ello porque le había pillado por sorpresa, así que se centró en poner en práctica lo que Jiraiya le había enseñado. No sabía si funcionaría porque durante su entrenamiento no tuvo a su alfa biológico frente a él para saber cómo ir ajustándose hasta aprender a librarse de ese yugo, pero esperaba que al menos pudiera moverse lo suficiente como para darle un golpe que lo dejara fuera de juego.

Naruto se esforzó al máximo en despejar la mente y relajarse, para después, centrarse en moverse, ignorando la orden de Zabuza que aún rondaba por su cabeza. La satisfacción invadió al rubio cuando, poco a poco, su entrenamiento dio sus frutos y consiguió mover sus piernas y sus brazos. No era suficiente para lo que pretendía, pero era un primer paso.

Durante un brevísimo instante, el rostro de Zabuza reflejó sorpresa. Ya en el pasado, Naruto había conseguido hacer frente a su llamada, aunque había sido algo muy leve. No obstante, aquello era mucho mayor que enseñarle el dedo corazón para mostrar su desobediencia y rebeldía.

El alfa no tardó en recomponer la compostura y mostrar una sonrisa divertida para ocultar cómo se sentía realmente. Ningún crío le iba a plantar cara de esa manera, ni aunque fuese el hijo de Minato. El chico debía conocer su lugar.

\- Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien ha estado entrenando en su ausencia – se burló Zabuza –. Te doy diez puntos por el esfuerzo, aunque siento tener que decepcionarte, pero no es suficiente. Ni siquiera he usado toda mi potencia.

Pese a no borrar en ningún instante aquella sonrisa que mostraba diversión, el tono usado y el lenguaje corporal de Zabuza indicaban todo lo contrario. Naruto sintió su vello erizarse; podía notar el peligro en cada poro de su piel. Aunque no fue el único en sentirlo.

\- ¡Naruto! – gritó su padre asustado y preocupado por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a su hijo al notar el aura amenazador de Zabuza.

De repente, una puerta al fondo del pasillo se abrió.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – Itachi preguntó preocupado corriendo hacia ambos rubios.

Itachi se había despertado de repente cuando su instinto percibió peligro y salió pensando que quizás se trataba de Pain que volvía a por su hermano.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó el moreno al no reconocer al hombre frente a él.

\- Oh, pero si tenemos un invitado sorpresa. Me llamo Zabuza, y tú eres... – Dejó incompleta la frase para que Itachi la terminase.

\- No es de tu incumbencia – respondió Itachi reconociendo ese nombre por las explicaciones que les dio Naruto cuando regresó a Twain Harte.

\- No está bien preguntar el nombre a una persona y no corresponder de la misma manera – Zabuza le regañó con un falso tono paternal para después, observar a Itachi durante unos segundos –. Mmmm... Reconozco esas facciones y ese cabello y ojos oscuros, pero sobre todo, reconozco esa altanería. Una vez me crucé con un chico muy parecido a ti, creo que era tu novio si no recuerdo mal – se dirigió a Naruto – pero tú no puedes ser él, eres mayor y no hueles exactamente como él, así que debes ser algún familiar suyo. ¿Hermano quizás? Eso explicaría que estuvieras ahí dentro con su novio. ¿Acaso le han herido? Puedo oler su sangre.

\- Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Sasuke – dijeron a la vez Itachi y Naruto.

\- Wow, qué coordinación. ¿Podéis hacerlo de nuevo? – se burló Zabuza, pero al no obtener respuesta por parte de ninguno de los dos y notar que harían cualquier cosa por proteger a Sasuke, quiso dejarles algo claro –. Tranquilos, no me interesa un chico moribundo, ¿dónde estaría la diversión en atacar a alguien que ni puede presentar pelea para entretenerme?

Los chicos no terminaron de fiarse de sus palabras, por lo que no se relajaron ni un instante.

\- Sin embargo – continuó Zabuza ignorando la actitud de ambos jóvenes – sí hay algo que sería divertido.

A ninguno de los presentes les dio buena espina la forma en que la sonrisa de Zabuza se acentuó. No planeaba nada nuevo.

\- Mátale – le ordenó Zabuza a Naruto.

De inmediato, Naruto pudo notar algo diferente en la voz de Zabuza; era más intensa que la que había usado con anterioridad. Aquella simple palabra hacía eco en su mente, llenándose por completo con aquella orden.

Pese a tratar de hacer lo mismo que hacía tan sólo unos minutos había conseguido, no lograba el mismo resultado. Notaba que su cuerpo se movía con voluntad propia por mucho que tratase de detenerse.

Cuando se giró, pudo ver la mirada de confusión en los ojos de Itachi. Quiso avisarle y gritarle que huyera, pero ni eso podía hacer. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, sus garras salieron y con ellas, atacó a Itachi.

El sonido metálico de material quirúrgico cayendo al suelo fue lo que se escuchó cuando Itachi se apartó para evitar el ataque, llevándose consigo a Minato, quien estaba cerca de él; y el carro donde se hallaba la bandeja con el material. Sin tener ni un segundo para respirar, Itachi tuvo que rodar por el suelo para volver a esquivar a Naruto.

Una vez de pie, Itachi usó la bandeja que había cogido del suelo y lo usó de escudo contra las garras del rubio, las cuales atravesaron el metal y se quedaron a escasos centímetros de su pecho.

El moreno no tardó demasiado en encajar ciertas piezas y dedujo que aquel hombre no sólo era el asesino de la madre de Naruto, sino su alfa biológico también. Reconocía muy bien los efectos de la voz, ya que lo había sufrido en su propia carne cuando, para fastidiarle, Sasuke le había ordenado hacer algo en el pasado. Podía identificarse con Naruto.

\- Naruto, lucha. Eres fuerte, no escuches lo que diga – intentó darle fuerzas, pese a saber que era muy difícil luchar contra ello y más al ver que ese tal Zabuza estaba usando toda su potencia. Su hermano nunca había usado ese poder en serio contra él, así que lo que estaba experimentando Naruto debía ser muchísimo más intenso que lo que él sintió.

En el fondo, Itachi tenía la esperanza de que Naruto pudiera salir de ese trance porque podía ver en sus ojos que trataba de luchar. Alguna parte de su cerebro debía estar logrando resistirse de forma inconsciente ya que, si no fuese así, él habría muerto en el primer ataque. Naruto era mucho más rápido y fuerte que él, no podría haberle esquivado si el rubio no estuviera oponiendo resistencia dentro de su cabeza.

\- Acaba con él, pequeño cachorro – volvió a ordenar de nuevo Zabuza.

Itachi se asustó cuando las garras clavadas en la bandeja siguieron atravesando el objeto como si fuera mantequilla y se acercaban peligrosamente a la parte de su pecho donde se hallaba su corazón.

\- ¡Basta!

Aquel grito llamó la atención de los presentes, aunque sólo Zabuza e Itachi dirigieron sus miradas hacia Minato. Lo que vieron les inquietó: Minato tenía un bisturí sobre su cuello.

\- Si no haces que pare, me cortaré la carótida – amenazó Minato.

Zabuza no se tomó en serio las palabras del rubio, por lo que lo ignoró.

\- ¡Hablo en serio! – gritó clavándose levemente el afilado objeto, cortándose un pequeño trozo de piel, por donde comenzaba a salir sangre.

Tanto Itachi como Zabuza pudieron ver la determinación en la mirada del adulto y la firmeza con la sujetaba el bisturí; no se estaba lanzando un farol.

\- Muerto no te sirvo, ¿cierto? Pues haz lo que te digo o me mataré aquí mismo y te aseguro que no serás lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerme antes de que me corte la carótida, ni tampoco te serviría de nada morderme porque en unos minutos estaría muerto.

La sonrisa de Zabuza se borró al instante y toda la diversión que estaba sintiendo se esfumó enseguida al escuchar esas palabras. Todos ahí sabían a la perfección que, aunque la mordedura tuviera éxito, la transformación tardaría horas en completarse.

\- Para, Naruto – le ordenó al joven y éste detuvo todo movimiento justo cuando sus largas y duras uñas rasgaban la tela de la camiseta de Itachi –. Ya está, ya he hecho lo que me has pedido, ahora deja ese bisturí.

\- No – le contestó Minato haciendo más presión en su cuello para hacerle ver que iba muy en serio –, ya no eres el que da órdenes aquí. Vas a salir por donde quiera que hayas entrado y te vas a largar de mi clínica o me verás desangrarme aquí mismo. Y no pienses en sacar algún truco de la manga porque no bajaré este bisturí hasta que no te vea alejarte.

\- Su camuflaje empieza a perder efecto, ahora soy capaz de olerle ligeramente. Puedo decirte si se ha marchado de verdad o se queda escondido cerca – habló Itachi siguiendo el alocado plan del rubio para librarse de Zabuza, aunque fuese de manera momentánea.

\- Mucho mejor aún – le contestó Minato –. ¿A qué esperas? ¡Lárgate!

Zabuza frunció el ceño al verse entre la espada y la pared. No quería a Minato muerto, lo quería a su lado como beta en su manada y, si moría ahí mismo, su sueño no se haría realidad. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, el alfa se dio media vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Tras varios minutos en los que ninguno se movió, Itachi habló por fin.

\- Creo que estamos a salvo. No logro captar su olor – informó a Minato.

Éste dejó caer el bisturí a la vez que soltaba una gran bocanada de aire, inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas.

\- Joder – maldijo el adulto.

Itachi y Minato se sobresaltaron cuando, de repente, Naruto cayó de rodillas al verse librado del yugo de Zabuza y toda la tensión acumulada por tratar de resistirse apareció de golpe. Minato no tardó en ir hacia su hijo para comprobar su estado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó su padre, pero Naruto no le contestó.

\- L-lo si-siento – se disculpó Naruto con dificultad mirando a Itachi.

\- No lo hagas, no ha sido tu culpa.

Pese a no estar enfadado con Naruto por lo ocurrido, éste sí parecía estarlo consigo mismo por la forma en que apretaba los puños y los labios. Podía sentir la frustración rebosando por cada poro de su piel.

Tras ver con sus propios ojos y comprobar de primera mano la amenaza a la que se enfrentaba Naruto y Minato, podía comprender mejor la decisión que tomaron hacía un año. Seguramente, el rubio ya había sufrido alguna situación similar con Zabuza, de ahí las preguntas que le hizo antes de marcharse sobre el tema. Naruto se tuvo que haber visto incapaz de desobedecerle y, temiendo que Zabuza pudiera mandarle hacer daño a algún ser querido, justo como había ocurrido hacía unos momentos, tomó la decisión de poner distancia de por medio para evitar ponerles en peligro. Ahora podía entender mejor al rubio, aunque todavía había una parte de él que no terminaba de perdonar que hiciera sufrir a su hermano.

Al pensar en éste, giró su rostro hacia la puerta donde aún se recuperaba y no pudo evitar pensar que los problemas sólo iban en aumento.

  
  



End file.
